Au bois dormant
by Chipuliara
Summary: UA Disney. Les Potter, Malfoy, Zabini et Nott sont des rois justes. Ils sont aimés et leurs royaumes vivent en paix les uns avec les autres. Mais soudain c'est une série de drames qui s'abat sur le pays... décès, départs, malédictions. Et ces princes qui auraient dû grandir ensemble auront une toute autre destinée. / ! \ SLASH. DMHP, BZRW, TNNL. Enjoy !
1. 00 - Quatre Royaumes

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Remerciement** : Merci à **Ardha** pour sa précieuse aide à la relecture, pour les fautes et la cohérence ! :D

 **Note** : Booonjouuur ! Et là, si vous suivez le travail d'Ardha vous vous dîtes. _Hmmmm... Ardha poste son épilogue mercredi, et BIM, Chip poste un prologue le vendredi qui suit... COÏNCIDENCE...?_ Oui. Oui, c'en est une. Wou ! \ o /

Alors, cette fic en question ! Je suis suuuper contente d'enfin pouvoir la publier, et j'espère vraiment vraiment beaucoup qu'elle vous plaira ! Elle comprend **un prologue** (que voici), **un interlude** et **31 chapitres**.  Je posterai tous les vendredis, comme d'habitude, à partir d'aujourd'hui ( _23/06/17_ ). :)

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Quatre Royaumes -**

Dans le palais qui surplombait les bois épais du Nord, on ne cessait plus de s'agiter. Les cuisines fonctionnaient à plein régime et on préparait déjà tout ce qui pouvait se conserver. Les chasseurs chassaient, les cueilleurs cueillaient. Tout le personnel avait été réquisitionné pour faire le maximum de chambres et pour passer au peigne fin tous les tapis, rideaux et fenêtres de la demeure royale. Il y avait trois semaines déjà la reine Narcissa avait mis au monde son premier né, et l'anniversaire du premier mois du prince Draco sonnerait l'heure de son baptême. Pour l'occasion on préparait annonces et invitations.

Les annonces étaient publiques, mais les invitations étaient privées. Dans leur chambre matrimoniale, les époux royaux choisissaient avec soin les destinataires des lettres qu'ils enverraient le soir même par messagers à cheval. La reine avait eu pour consigne de ne se lever que pour la toilette, et resterait donc couchée jusqu'à la grande fête. Entre ses bras, le jeune prince s'était endormi. Elle le couvait de son regard avec tendresse.

-Eh bien, eh bien...

Le roi Lucius tournait en rond, nerveux, les yeux sur la liste qu'il avait entre les mains. Depuis ces trois semaines qui l'avaient vu devenir papa, il semblait à chaque instant hésiter entre fierté et inquiétude. La grossesse pourtant s'était bien passée, et son épouse comme son fils étaient en bonne santé. Draco avait les cheveux clairs, la peau pâle et les yeux gris de ses parents. Il était depuis sa naissance la fierté de tout le royaume.

-Nott, c'est fait... Zabini, c'est fait... Oh, les Potter !

-C'est fait, mon amour.

Le sourire de sa reine était doux, et ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement. Son époux se rendait à peine compte ô combien il était nerveux. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de réunir les royaumes alentours, et présenter son fils aux rois qui étaient ses amis lui faisait vouloir que le temps avance plus vite. Mais pas trop vite tout de même, il voulait voir son enfant grandir le plus doucement qu'il le pouvait, le garder petit encore un peu.

-Et ta sœur ma chérie, Androméda, nous y avons pensé ?

Androméda Black était Duchesse et vivait dans un manoir non loin, en compagnie de son époux et de leur jeune fille. Leur père avait, il y avait de ça des années maintenant, hérité le titre de Duc de la famille Malfoy elle-même, qui n'avait eu qu'un unique héritier et n'avait pu mettre personne sur le Duché.

-Oui, lettre cachetée et prête à partir, comme les autres, sourit Narcissa qui vouait à sa grande sœur un amour inconditionné.

Lucius finit par s'asseoir sur le fauteuil au pied du lit. Il se creusait la tête, il ne voulait surtout oublier personne.

-Et ton autre sœur, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà... Bellatrix, nous avons une lettre pour elle ?

Le sourire de la reine se fana et son visage se fit dur. Par réflexe maternel, elle resserra doucement sa prise sur son nouveau-né.

-Non, et nous n'en ferons pas, dit-elle. Bella est mauvaise, et tu le sais. De toute façon je ne sais pas où elle est.

Bellatrix, sa sœur aînée, n'avait pas digéré le mariage de Narcissa avec Lucius. D'après elle, son statut de première née aurait dû lui valoir l'attention de l'héritier au trône. Cette obsession l'avait rongée au point que leur père, lorsqu'il se sentit tomber malade, nomma la cadette à sa succession. Bella en était devenue folle. Narcissa baissa les yeux. Sa sœur avait toujours eu une méchante nature, petite déjà. Lucius souffla doucement, désolé. Il monta sur le lit et embrassa le front de son aimée.

-Oui, je sais, excuse-moi.

Il décida qu'ils en avaient assez discuté, Narcissa devait se reposer. Les invitations partiraient ce soir et, avec de la chance, tout le monde aurait répondu au midi du lendemain. Quoique peut-être pas tout le monde. Il y avait une demi-journée de voyage à cheval jusqu'aux châteaux Potter et Zabini, mais pour joindre la famille Nott, il faudrait peut-être une journée entière.

On aurait pu penser que voyager de nuit n'était pas du plus sage, mais leurs pays étaient en paix et le peuple ne vouait aucune haine envers ses souverains. Depuis des décennies, des siècles peut-être, la famille Malfoy était connue et aimée pour sa générosité et sa droiture. Nul n'aurait osé attaquer des messagers royaux. Il n'était pas rare même que sur de longs trajets l'on offre table et logis à une patrouille loin de ses camps.

D'ailleurs les messagers arrivèrent sans mal et, le lendemain au soir, ils reçurent la dernière des réponses qu'ils attendaient. Les Black arriveraient plus tôt pour être aux côtés de l'enfant en famille quelques heures. Les Zabini arriveraient en cortège réduit en début de soirée. Les Potter prévenaient d'un possible retard, étant donné leur situation. Les Nott... Eh bien Lucius ne tarderait plus à savoir ce que les Nott lui disaient, puisque justement, comme annoncé plus tôt, le dernier de leur cavalier franchissait leur enceinte alors que le soleil disparaissait déjà derrière les arbres.

Quand il l'aperçut par la fenêtre de la salle du trône, le roi se précipita presque dans les couloirs pour croiser le messager en haut des marches de pierres de l'entrée principale.

-Merci mon brave, allez donc vous restaurer, dit-il en lui prenant la lettre des mains.

L'homme venait de faire une journée complète de cheval et ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Lucius décacheta l'enveloppe. Le Seigneur Nott était enchanté de la nouvelle et disait se faire une joie de les retrouver pour la célébration. Ils partiraient à l'aube et arriveraient en début de soirée. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas qu'un cheval à l'attelage de leur famille, mais bien six. Voilà qui aidait à grappiller quelques heures de voyage.

Ravi, Lucius se dépêcha de rejoindre sa femme dans leur chambre pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle : tout le monde venait. En plus de leurs invités particuliers, il y aurait bien sûr quelques nobles des environs et n'importe lequel de leur citoyen qui souhaitait venir rendre hommage à leur prince héritier.

Il y aurait aussi trois fées. C'était une tradition familiale, depuis des siècles maintenant : la famille Malfoy était bénie au baptême. Ces fées-là vivaient dans le domaine royal, elles avaient leur propre lieu dans le parc de la famille. Elles étaient au courant de la fête depuis la naissance du jeune prince et ne cessaient de s'agiter à droite, à gauche, pour donner un coup de main. Elles s'appelaient Minerva, Albus et Severus, et on avait depuis longtemps déjà perdu le compte de leurs années d'existence. Ils avaient été quatre à une époque, mais c'était loin tout ça.

Et aujourd'hui, ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Le jour J arrivait à grands pas et ils ne connaissaient même pas encore le nom de l'enfant. Ils avaient reçu le faire-part, pourtant. D'ailleurs, à l'instant, ils retournaient toutes leurs affaires, leur maison était sans dessus-dessous.

-Ah ! S'exclama Minerva depuis l'étage. Je l'ai !

Albus et Severus volèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent à travers la cage d'escalier. Le premier était aussi chaotique que le rez-de-chaussée, mais leur amie elle au moins avait eu un résultat.

-Draco !

Ils inclinèrent tous les deux la tête par-dessus les épaules de Minerva, pour vérifier quand même. Et puis ils sourirent, et se détendirent. Draco.

 **.**

Le jour du baptême arriva et ce fut une petit fille de presque sept années qui marqua le début des célébrations en s'infiltrant entre les battants des portes qui s'ouvraient doucement sous les forces mises à rude épreuve des gardes postés dans le hall de l'entrée. Les Black arrivaient comme ils l'avaient prévu avec plusieurs heures d'avance et la jeune Nymphadora n'avait pas pu attendre plus longtemps avant de pouvoir rencontrer son nouveau tout petit cousin.

-Nymphy ! Appela sa mère depuis les marches.

Mais rien à faire, elle courait déjà partout dans les couloirs. Cette petite débordait d'énergie. Androméda Black s'appelait en réalité Androméda Tonks depuis son mariage avec le seigneur Ted Tonks qui lui avait donné cette si jolie petite fille. Il aurait été alors plus correct de dire que ce furent les Tonks qui arrivèrent ainsi avec plusieurs heures d'avance.

Lucius descendit les marches depuis l'étage pour venir à leur rencontre. Les accolades furent chaleureuses et Nymphadora, lorsqu'elle revint en courant vers le groupe d'adultes, se fit soulever de terre par son oncle en joie. Il demanda à son personnel d'indiquer au personnel de ses invités le chemin des chambres qu'on leur avait réservées pour qu'ils puissent y déposer les malles de Madame la Duchesse et du Duc son époux, ainsi qu'installer les membres de leur Suite.

Pour le moment, il guida sa belle-famille jusqu'à la chambre royale où se reposait encore Narcissa dans l'attente de la cérémonie qui précéderait banquet et fête. La porte se referma sur la famille enchantée et Draco fut choyé quelques heures encore dans la sphère très fermée de l'amour familiale. Nymphadora, même, lui donna un baiser sur le front.

Il n'était pas loin de dix-sept heures au soleil lorsque les premiers gens demandèrent le droit d'entrer au château. Narcissa sonna deux de ses meilleures dames de compagnie et elles l'aidèrent à enfiler sa plus belle robe. Pendant ce temps, le roi Lucius et la famille Tonks descendirent en salle de bal pour pouvoir accueillir les premiers arrivants. Certains arrivèrent encombrés de cadeaux, d'autres s'excusèrent de n'en avoir pas les moyens, mais Lucius remercia chacun de sa présence et assura de sa bénédiction.

Les Zabini furent les premiers royaux à passer la grille de la cour haute. L'accueil qui leur fut fait fut à la hauteur de la réputation qu'ils avaient à travers les royaumes. Le roi et la reine des côtes de l'Ouest étaient des souverains justes et sincères, et ils étaient aimés pour ça. Il y avait six mois de ça, Clarence avait donné naissance à un petit Blaise, qui avait hérité des yeux tendres de sa mère et du nez rond de son père.

Narcissa avait rejoint la salle de la fête lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes. Revigorée par un mois entier d'immobilité, elle marcha aussi vite que ses chaussures le lui permirent pour aller prendre son amie entre ses bras. L'étreinte fut longue, mais douce, car le jeune prince reposait sur les bras tendres de sa mère et Narcissa se recula pour l'observer.

-Il grandit si vite, sourit-elle doucement.

Ils avaient assisté eux aussi au baptême du petit Blaise il y avait cinq mois de cela maintenant. Elle se tourna vers le roi Marius et lui donna l'accolade.

-Mon ami, dit-elle. C'est une joie.

Marius lui assura en retour que tout le plaisir était pour eux, le sourire éclatant, et lui rendit l'accolade avec chaleur. Les deux familles étaient amies depuis des années. Narcissa convia le couple royal à la suivre jusqu'au trône où Lucius, debout, les attendait sourire aux lèvres.

-Marius ! Fit-il, en joie.

L'accolade fut donnée et les nouveaux parents se hâtèrent de guider leurs amis jusqu'au berceau de leur enfant. Ils s'extasièrent devant l'héritier Malfoy, et Clarence pencha son fils sur le petit lit.

-Tu vois Blaise, mon cœur ? Tu vois le petit garçon ?

La voix douce de sa mère le fit gazouiller et il sourit vers le petit prince aux yeux fermés. Mais déjà les trompettes retentissaient à nouveau dans la cour et les familles se précipitèrent vers l'entrée, sauf Lucius qui ne pouvait se permettre de quitter la salle en laissant seul son unique fils. Il reçut un couple de nobles qui souhaitèrent tout leur bonheur au nouveau-né.

C'étaient les Potter qui arrivaient en grandes pompes à l'extérieur. Le roi James et une dame de compagnie aidaient la reine Lily à monter une à une les marches de pierres qui menaient à l'entrée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent jusqu'en haut, Narcissa fut la première à prendre la jeune femme entre ses bras.

-Je suis si heureuse que tu aies pu faire le chemin dans ton état.

La reine Lily était enceinte de six mois déjà. Le voyage l'avait fatiguée, mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de serrer dans ses bras chacun de ses amis. Narcissa l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bal et James donna l'accolade à Clarence et à Marius. Les serviteurs des Potter se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule qui s'accumulait jusque dans les couloirs pour poser les malles dans la chambre qu'une domestique de la demeure allait leur montrer et Sirius, avec ruse, refila son paquet à un collègue déjà chargé.

Après tout il était chasseur, pas porteur.

Sirius était au service de la famille Potter depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Pour tout dire, il avait grandi dans le même parc d'enfant de six mètres sur six que James, celui que surveillait la nourrice de la famille royale. Ils étaient nés la même année et, la mère au ménage et le père à la chasse, il avait bien fallu confier le petit Sirius à quelqu'un de confiance. Dès lors James et lui ne s'étaient plus vraiment quittés.

Aujourd'hui ils avaient vingt ans et si James devenu roi avait une famille de presque trois, Sirius lui avait un amant.

Il se faufila jusqu'aux cuisines et découvrit très vite qu'elles grouillaient de monde. On s'activait comme jamais on s'était activé, il ne leur restait plus qu'une heure pour que tout soit parfait. Sirius se fit aussi petit que le lui permit sa silhouette et chercha du regard celui qu'il n'avait plus vu que depuis trop longtemps. Remus n'était pas seulement que garçon de cuisines, il était aussi garçon de commissions. Il leur arrivait de pouvoir se rencontrer sur des grands marchés, et même parfois Remus était chargé d'apporter quelque chose à cheval jusqu'au palais voisin. Quand ils le pouvaient, ils réglaient par pigeon voyageur d'un jour de congé à demander en même temps, et se retrouvaient seuls à la frontière entre les bois des Malfoy et les montagnes des Potter.

Quand il le vit, Sirius se glissa derrière lui et lui pinça les fesses sans préavis. Le bond que Remus fit alors valut vraiment le coup de l'impolitesse. L'exclamation qui l'accompagna leur valut, elle, les yeux noirs de la cuisinière.

-Remus, si tu veux flâner c'est hors de mes cuisines !

Le cœur du garçon venait de se remplir de joie à la vue de l'homme aimé et il ne le se fit pas dire deux fois. Il prit la main de Sirius et le fit sortir à sa suite par la porte de derrière. Madame Chourave avait un cœur bien plus grand que ce qu'elle laissait à penser, et elle ne l'aurait pas fait sortir si elle n'avait pas reconnu le chasseur de la famille Potter. N'empêche, ça annonçait qu'ils étaient arrivés et que le temps allait finir par leur manquer.

-Allez on s'active, on s'active !

Dehors, Remus prenait Sirius dans ses bras, d'une étreinte qu'ils auraient pu ne jamais quitter. Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois, car après tout c'était le cas. Et dans l'ambiance festive du tout-royaume, ils s'éclipsèrent vers la remise la plus proche.

 **.**

Quand les Nott arrivèrent avec leurs gens, le baptême était sur le point de commencer. Des bancs avaient été installés face aux trônes et ils marchèrent avec joie le long de l'allée centrale jusqu'au premier rang où une place leur avait été réservée entre les Potter et les Zabini. Ce n'était pas dans le protocole de retarder une cérémonie à caractère magique pour son bon plaisir, mais après tout les cœurs étaient à la fête et les souverains pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient sous leur propre toit, alors Lucius et Narcissa se levèrent à la rencontre de leurs amis. De toute façon, parrains et marraine n'étaient pas encore là.

Alphard et Belvina étaient parents depuis trois belles années déjà du tout jeune prince Théodore. C'était un sage petit garçon et il sourit aux hôtes royaux quand ils vinrent ébouriffer ses cheveux blonds. L'assemblée se laissait doucement attendrir par le jeune garçon quand les portes de la salle se rouvrirent sans trop de discrétion. La musique cessa et l'on se retourna vers les retardataires. D'un signe de la main, sourire aux lèvres, Lucius fit signe à ses musiciens de reprendre.

-Je vous avais dit qu'on était en retard... Maugréa Severus en tentant de garder le visage fier.

-Non, corrigea Minerva, _je_ disais qu'on était en retard.

-Du calme, du calme mes amis, raisonna Albus. Réjouissons-nous plutôt !

Il les dépassa et s'avança vers le couple royal, ses robes traînant derrière lui sur les dalles de pierre lustrées. Il salua avec respect chacun des souverains présents, avant d'accompagner Narcissa et Lucius auprès du berceau princier.

-C'est un enfant charmant, Vos Altesses, dit-il avec douceur.

-Tout-à-fait adorable, renchérit Minerva à qui le sourire naissait aux lèvres.

La tradition voulait que chaque fées donne à l'enfant une bénédiction de son choix et il était clair que, dans la tête de chacune, elles étaient déjà toute trouvées. Albus demanda le silence à l'assemblée et sortit de sa manche une baguette de bois. Il l'agita doucement au-dessus du berceau et prononça distinctement :

-Mon cher petit...

-Draco, souffla Minerva.

-...Draco. Je te fais don d'un charme sans égal, qui pourra t'être envié par les plus belles des plus belles des nymphes de toutes contrées.

Un _oooh_ ému parcourut la salle dans un murmure commun. Narcissa remercia Albus d'une étreinte chaleureuse. Minerva s'approcha à son tour et, se penchant sur le berceau, sortit une baguette semblable.

-Draco, jeune prince, dit-elle avec tendresse. Je te fais don de la plus mélodieuse des voix, qui charmera toute vie de la nature et te mettra, quand viendra l'heure, le nécessaire de baume au cœur.

Un _oooh_ attendri effleura l'assemblée dans un souffle commun. Narcissa remercia Minerva d'une belle et grande étreinte. Severus s'approcha du berceau à son tour, mais nulle bénédiction ne put sortir de sa bouche car à cet instant résonna dans la salle comme sur tout le domaine de puissants et terrifiants coups de tonnerre qui firent pleurer le prince Théo et sursauter la duchesse Nymphadora alors que les gens de tous royaumes avaient le souffle coupé devant l'apparition.

-Allons bon, qu'avons-nous là... une fête, et je ne suis pas invitée ?

Au beau milieu de la salle venait de se matérialiser la terrible, la maléfique sorcière noire des montagnes de l'Est. Ombrage, tout de rose vêtue, enrobée de son interminable cape, était encore entourée d'une épaisse fumée fuchsia. Il y avait à ses pieds une bête sauvage aux crocs acérés qui grognait sans cesse.

-Tu as perdu ton droit de séjour le jour où tu as tourné le dos à la magie Blanche, Dolorès, tonna Albus d'une voix sourde alors que Severus et Minerva se resserraient autour du berceau.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Elle n'était que rage. Mais elle fit mine de se calmer et, hochant tristement la tête, sourit d'un air désolé.

-Je pensais pourtant que l'on pourrait s'arranger... Fit-elle, faussement soucieuse.

Narcissa voulait prendre son bébé dans ses bras et courir aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, mais c'était vain et Lucius lui prit la main pour leur donner du courage. Peut-être n'auraient-ils pas besoin d'user de la force, les fées étaient là. Tout de même, en prévention, les gardes saisirent doucement les manches de leurs lances.

Mais les fées se sentaient coupables de cette situation. La famille Malfoy n'avait pas à subir la vengeance d'Ombrage, eux seuls étaient responsables de son bannissement. Cela remontait à si loin, leur semblait-il...

-Peut-être puis-je d'ailleurs moi aussi, m'occuper de cet enfant ? Minauda-t-elle.

- _Non !_

Lucius s'étaient levé et les gardes attaquaient, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, c'était trop tard. La fumée s'épaississaient déjà, Ombrage semblait voler partout au-dessus d'eux et la bête aboyait maintenant à tout va.

-Jeune prince, en grandissant tu seras aimé et admiré de tous pour ta force et ton courage, mais sache-le ! Avant même que tu n'aies fêté ton seizième anniversaire, une quenouille te piquera le doigt et tu en mourras !

-Arrêtez-la ! Ordonnait le roi Lucius.

Mais c'était vain et, dans un éclat de rire aussi sinistre que lugubre, la sorcière disparut. L'animal en liberté terrifia l'assemblée, passa à un doigt de mordre une petit fille de cinq ans et sortit comme un fou à travers les couloirs. Dévastée, Narcissa tomba en larmes à même le sol de pierres brutes. Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle, comme si tout s'était éteint.

-Attendez !

La voix d'Albus brisa l'instant de désespoir et on se retourna vers lui.

-Tout n'est pas perdu ! Annonça-t-il avec de l'espoir dans la gorge. Severus, mon ami, votre bénédiction !

La reine en pleurs releva la tête vers les fées. Lucius les pressa :

-Vous pouvez annuler la malédiction ?

Severus savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, mais il voyait où Albus voulait en venir, et Minerva très vite comprit elle aussi. Il n'était pas sûr, pourtant, de pouvoir y parvenir. Il prévint les parents qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter l'incident, mais qu'il pouvait protéger de la mort. Narcissa le pria d'essayer et Severus, le cœur lourd, sortit à son tour sa baguette de ses robes.

-Draco, fit-il doucement. Une quenouille te piquera le doigt, tu n'y échapperas pas. Mais la mort ne te prendra pas : tu seras plongé dans un profond sommeil dont tu seras un jour libéré par le baiser de l'amour sincère d'un prince charmant.

Aucun _oooh_ ne parcourut la salle trop bouleversée par Ombrage et sa magie, mais Albus et Minerva plissèrent un instant les yeux. Le silence perdura, comme si les parents voulaient qu'on leur annonce que ça avait marché. Puis Minerva finit par souffler :

-...Un prince charmant ? Vous êtes sûr de vous Severus ?

Ils auraient pu débattre du fait que c'était là les prophéties qui se réalisaient le mieux, mais ç'aurait été inconvenant devant les parents, alors Severus ne répondit qu'un simple _oui_. D'autant plus que c'était en vérité la seule prophétie d'envergure qu'il maîtrisait vraiment.

-Ce n'est rien Minerva, assura Narcissa en se relevant avec peine. Si ça peut sauver la vie de mon garçon.

Marius, Clarence, James, Lily, Alphard et Belvina ne purent qu'être les bras et les épaules sur lesquels se reposèrent Lucius et Narcissa durant les jours qui suivirent. Mais ce n'était, pour ces royaumes, que le début des soucis.

Le jour même, d'ailleurs, un cri déchirant s'éleva dans le parc sans que nul ne l'entende. Nul sauf Sirius, qui avait la terreur peinte sur le visage alors qu'il courait à en perdre haleine entre les branchages à la suite de la bête.

-Remus ! Hurla-t-il. _Remus !_

Quand il le retrouva, son amant était étendu dans un lit de feuilles mortes, inconscient, le côté ouvert par les griffes d'un homme-loup sans âme ni pitié. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa blessure et le supplia de rester en vie, la vue brouillée par les larmes.

Que le début des soucis.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà, c'est parti ! J'imagine que vous vous doutiez que ce baptême allait mal se passer, vue les univers d'origine... x')

N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce prologue, je serais ravie de le savoir ! :D (Et non, on n'a pas vu Ron et Neville pour le moment... mais ils arrivent, il arrivent...)

La semaine prochaine ce ne sera pas le chapitre 1, mais ce que j'ai appelé un " **interlude** " ! Mais vous comprendrez mieux quand vous l'aurez sous les yeux ;) Pour ça je vous donne rendez-vous **vendredi prochain** ( 30/06/17) ! :)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	2. Interlude

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **FreakCircus -**

Hey ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas rare de voir les reviews anonymes un peu ignorée... Mais personnellement, je réponds toujours ! Wou ! \ o /  
Je suis très contente que le début de cette fic t'ait plu, et je te remercie énormément pour ta review ! J'espère que tu aimeras la façon dont j'ai utilisé l'univers de Disney dans l'histoire ! Surtout n'hésite pas à me laisser ton avis au fur et à mesure, j'adore avoir des retours :D (Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne me souviens pas avoir un jour manqué un jour de publication ! ;) )  
Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

 **.**

Comme je l'ai sous-entendu la semaine dernière, aujourd'hui est un peu particulier... C'est surtout le format qui est un peu différent, vous allez voir !  
J'espère que vous allez me pardonner en lisant le contenu... ;)

 **Un grand merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont d'ors et déjà ajoutée en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire !**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- La suite des soucis : Missives -**

 _De Sirius, Montagnes,  
_ _À Remus, Bois._

Mon amour,

Je n'ai pu rester plus longtemps, mes maîtres étaient partis depuis un jour déjà. Quand je t'ai laissé au médecin il m'a dit que tu te rétablissais, et que tu irais mieux bientôt. Je m'inquiète, j'ai hâte de recevoir de tes nouvelles, de bonnes nouvelles. Ecris-moi dès que tu le peux.

Je t'embrasse et t'aime,

Sirius.

 **.**

Annonce publique,

Le roi Lucius en ce jour déclare que toute quenouille de ce royaume devient objet prohibé. Il demande que chaque possesseur d'une dite quenouille se présente au palais où l'objet sera détruit. Il ne sera toléré aucune entorse, ni délivré aucune exception.

En contrepartie le roi Lucius, dans un accord commercial global avec les royaumes voisins, a levé la taxe sur l'importation de textiles.

 _Le Palais Royal._

 **.**

 _De Remus, Bois,  
_ _À Sirius, Montagnes._

Mon cœur,

Je me sens mieux, mais mal. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer. Je suis conscient et éveillé, mais mes sens semblent me jouer des tours. Je vois des choses que je ne devrais pas, et j'entends des gens qui ne sont pas là. Je suis toujours sur les nerfs, et toujours en colère. Le médecin parle de la conséquence d'un choc.

J'ai peur Sirius, j'aimerais que tu sois là. Et si quelque chose avait changé en moi ? Si Greyback m'avait transformé ?

Je me meurs de ton absence, écris-moi vite.

Ton aimé,

Remus.

 **.**

 _De Palais Royal, Bois,  
_ _A Cabane du chasseur, Bois._

Mes chères fées,

Je suis consciente que je ne devrais pas écrire à votre cachette, mais je tenais à vous faire savoir que Lucius a fait brûler toutes les quenouilles du royaume qui ont été portées à notre connaissance.

Mon fils me manque à chaque heure, je ressens une hâte immense à l'idée de le revoir.

Prenez soin de lui, et bien à vous.

Narcissa.

 **.**

 _De Cabane du chasseur, Bois,  
_ _À Palais Royal, Bois._

Majesté,

Nous sommes conscients que c'est chose rude, mais nous nous occuperons de votre enfant comme s'il était le nôtre. D'ici là, essayez de ne plus écrire.

Gardez courage,

A, M, S.

 **.**

 _De Sirius, Montagnes,  
_ _À Remus, Bois._

Mon amour,

J'ai tenté de parler aux anciens du pouvoir des hommes-loups, mais aucun n'a voulu me parler. J'aimerais faire tellement plus pour toi, je mourrais s'il devait t'arriver malheur. Une femme de chambre ici prétend qu'il existe une plante qui pourrait te soigner, mais je ne sais si sa parole vaut qu'on y accroche un espoir. Ici, tout le monde la pense folle.

Mais rien n'est encore dit mon trésor, peut-être n'as-tu rien, peut-être ton docteur a-t-il raison. Je prie chaque soir pour que c'en soit le cas.

Je pense à toi, je t'aime,

Sirius.

 **.**

 _De Remus, Bois,  
_ _À Sirius, Montagnes._

Je suis malade. La pleine lune m'a ravagé. Je t'en prie, ne me hais pas.

 **.**

Annonce publique,

La famille royale annonce que le roi Marius s'absentera pour la durée négociable d'un mois. Il s'en ira par bateau le jour qui entamera la semaine pour un voyage commercial diplomatique. Le jour de son retour nous sera à tous communiqué par pigeon voyageur, retransmis en Annonce publique.

 _Le Palais Royal._

 **.**

 _De Palais Royal, Côtes,  
_ _À Palais Royal, Bois._

Mon amie,

Mon mari vient de partir pour un énième de ses longs voyages et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à votre désespoir. J'espère que toi et ton mari surmontez cette épreuve comme vous avez pu surmonter les difficultés de la vie jusqu'ici.

Si vous en ressentez le besoin, sache que mon palais est toujours ouvert et que mon soutien est sans faille.

Sincèrement,

Clarence.

 **.**

 _De Sirius, Montagnes,  
_ _À Remus, Bois._

Mon tendre aimé,

Je suis chaque jour désolé de ne pouvoir être auprès de toi. Sache que rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de t'aimer, pas même cent malédictions. Nous trouverons un moyen de te soulager de ta peine, je t'en prie, ne perds pas espoir.

Ton dévoué,

Sirius.

 **.**

 _De Palais Royal, Plaines,  
_ _À Palais Royal, Côtes._

Chère Clarence,

J'ai appris par mes messagers que le roi ton époux venait de quitter les côtes pour le grand large. Je sais à quel point gérer seule un royaume est éreintant et si tu le désires je t'invite à une partie de chasse ici chez moi dans deux semaines entières.

Prends le temps d'y réfléchir, ne précipite rien.

Mes amitiés,

Belvina.

PS : Narcissa t'a-t-elle écrit ? J'ai tellement peur de la brusquer.

 **.**

 _De Palais Royal, Bois,  
_ _À Palais Royal, Côtes._

Ma chère Clarence,

Je te remercie de ta présence, te savoir à mes côtés me réchauffe le cœur. Je ne sais qui de moi ou de Lucius vit cette épreuve le plus mal. Nous avons tellement d'amour à donner et aujourd'hui plus personne à qui l'offrir. Notre enfant nous manque tous les jours.

Pour tout te dire, je crains pour l'avenir du royaume. J'ai peur que Lucius ne se laisse envahir de tristesse et que nos gens en pâtissent.

Sincèrement,

Narcissa.

 **.**

 _De Remus, Bois,  
_ _À Sirius, Montagnes._

Mon amour,

Je ne sais ce que je ferais sans toi. Je t'en prie convenons d'un rendez-vous bientôt, je n'en peux plus de ne pas te voir.

J'ai besoin de ta force.

Je t'aime,

Remus.

 **.**

 _De Palais Royal, Côtes,  
_ _À Palais Royal, Plaines._

Chère amie,

Je viendrai à ton invitation, une partie de chasse dans ton parc dont je me souviens si plaisant sera une pause que j'accueillerai volontiers.

Narcissa se montre aussi forte qu'elle le peut, je crois qu'elle a plus que jamais besoin de nous.

Amicalement,

Clarence.

 **.**

 _De Palais Royal, Côtes,  
_ _À Palais Royal, Bois._

Chère Narcissa,

Il ne faut pas que vous perdiez espoir, votre pays a besoin de vous. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, nous, comme les Nott et les Potter, serons ravis de pouvoir vous aider.

Comme je le disais, notre amitié dépasse de loin les besoins protocolaires, et tu le sais.

Amicalement,

Clarence.

 **.**

 _De Sirius, Montagnes,  
_ _À Remus, Bois._

Mon aimé,

Un rendez-vous sera dur à négocier, les choses ici ne se déroulent pas comme elles le devraient. La reine Lily est mal en point et le roi craint pour sa vie et celle de l'enfant.

J'aimerais tellement être près de toi, crois-le.

Je te ferai savoir dès que les choses changeront de mon côté, et toi prends soin de toi. N'hésite pas à prendre conseil auprès du médecin de votre cour, et même demande-lui s'il existe vraiment des herbes qui pourraient t'aider.

J'espère venir te voir très vite.

Je t'aime,

Sirius.

 **.**

 _De Remus, Bois,  
_ _À Sirius, Montagnes._

Mon tendre,

La pleine lune est demain et je sens déjà mon corps me brûler comme la fois dernière. J'ai peur de faire du mal à quelqu'un Sirius, j'ai peur de tuer un homme, une femme ou un enfant.

J'ai peur de mourir.

Libère-toi vite, et viens me sauver de cet enfer.

Ton aimé,

Remus.

 **.**

Annonce publique,

Le palais royal a le regret de vous informer qu'il serait possible que le roi Marius Zabini, souverain des Côtes et grand ami du roi Nott, se soit perdu en mer. En effet, les météorologues du royaume voisins ont annoncé qu'une tempête avait pu frapper au large de nos pays il y a trois nuits de cela. Ajouté à cela, le message de l'annonce de son retour se fait attendre.

En conséquence, la famille royale Zabini fait la demande aux marins qualifiés de se présenter à leur château pour la mise en place d'un équipage de secours. Le roi Nott, en soutien moral et physique, réitère cette demande auprès des marins de son pays. Un bateau partira à l'aube au lendemain de ce jour.

 _Le Palais Royal._

 **.**

 _De Sirius, Montagnes,  
_ _À Remus, Bois._

Mon amour,

Encore une épreuve que tu traverses sans moi, je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas. Il est impossible pour moi de quitter le château en ces moments de souffrances. Je suis déchiré entre ma loyauté à mon roi et l'amour inconditionnel que je ressens pour toi.

Si seulement j'étais moins lâche, ou si j'étais plus fou, je déserterais sur-le-champ pour te rejoindre.

Je pense sans cesse à toi,

Sirius.

 **.**

Annonce publique,

Le palais royal a le regret de vous annoncer que la reine a, cette nuit, succombé à la mise au monde prématurée de son fils héritier. Ce jour sera désormais jour de deuil de la frontière Sud à la frontière Nord, sur toute la surface veillée par la souveraineté de la famille Potter.

Longue vie au prince, longue vie au roi.

 _Le Palais Royal._

 **.**

 _De Remus, Bois,  
_ _À Sirius, Montagnes._

Cher amour,

J'ai appris pour la reine Lily. Ici aussi le pays est en deuil. Je suis désolé.

J'aimerais t'apporter de bonnes nouvelles et te dire que je vais bien, mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai une jambe fracturée, le médecin n'ose pas se prononcer. J'ai peur de devoir amputer. Il me dit qu'on n'en est pas encore là, mais je sais que c'est une option à envisager.

Je n'ai tué personne, je crois.

J'ai hâte de te voir,

Remus.

 **.**

Annonce publique,

Le roi Marius a été déclaré mort. L'équipage de secours a retrouvé les débris de son bâtiment à dix milles des côtes. Ledit équipage lui-même a dû essuyer un orage puissant. Le roi Nott et le palais royal ont le regret de vous transmettre le nom des disparus du royaume des plaines :

-Abbot, Georges.

-Breton, Alfred.

-Darois, Gildas.

-Iolèque, Arthus.

-Korn, Peter.

-Londubat, Frank.

-Maurice, Jean.

-Qwist, Charles.

-Yerrow, Erik.

 _Le Palais Royal._

 **.**

Annonce publique,

Le palais royal a le regret de vous informer que le roi James vient de tomber malade. Les meilleurs médecins sont à son chevet et profitent de ce message pour vous mettre en garde contre l'épidémie de grippe qui semble se répandre sur nos terres.

En attendant sa rémission, son conseiller Monsieur Jedusor a été nommé au poste décisionnel.

 _Le Palais Royal._

 **.**

 _De Sirius, Montagnes,  
_ _À Remus, Bois._

Mon amour,

Je suis ravagé de tristesse. Je ne peux décidément pas quitter le palais, ce serait une trahison bien trop lourde à supporter pour le roi déjà à l'agonie. Il nous a été interdit de le voir, à cause de la contagion. Nous parlons par messages écrits, comme lorsque nous étions enfants et que la nourrice réclamait le silence.

Te souviens-tu de cette nourrice, Remus ? Qui te forçait à mettre des souliers même à l'intérieur quand nous venions vous voir ?

Tu me manques mon aimé, et je m'inquiète tous les jours pour toi. Donne-moi des nouvelles, parle-moi de ta jambe, va-t-elle mieux ?

Je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment, je t'en prie n'en doute jamais.

Ton amour,

Sirius.

 **.**

 _De Palais Royal, Plaines,  
_ _À Palais Royal, Côtes._

Très chère amie,

L'annonce de la perte de Marius m'a effondrée, je n'ose imaginer comment tu vis cette atroce nouvelle. Tu sais que je suis là si tu le souhaites, jamais je ne le répéterai assez. Alphard te présente lui aussi ses plus sincères condoléances, et est au plus haut point peiné que son aide ait été vaine.

Je t'en prie, prends soin de toi, et prends soin de ton tout petit.

Ton amie dévouée,

Belvina.

 **.**

 _De Palais Royal, Bois,  
_ _À Palais Royal, Côtes._

Ma Clarence,

Mon amie, chère amie, comme je suis profondément attristée de la disparition de Marius. Les nouvelles mettent tellement de temps à parvenir jusqu'à nous que je suis encore confuse du choc. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour il succomberait à l'océan.

Lucius est peiné lui aussi, et demande si vous aurez besoin de mains d'œuvres pour une mission de repêchage de l'équipage. Nous savons qu'un deuil est difficile et nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour t'aider dans ce tragique événement.

Mes amitiés les plus sincères,

Narcissa.

 **.**

 _De Palais Royal, Bois,  
_ _À Palais Royal, Montagnes._

James, mon ami,

À peine recevais-je l'annonce de la disparition de Marius qu'on m'apportait les nouvelles de votre contrée. Je suis désespérée. Lily était une amie si douce que je ne réalise pas encore qu'elle soit partie.

J'apprends aussi que ton état de santé n'est pas au meilleur et je souhaite du plus profond de mon âme que tu t'en remettes au plus vite.

Ecris-moi dès que tu t'en sentiras capable. Lucius te souhaite le plus grand des courages et le meilleur des rétablissements.

Amicalement,

Narcissa.

 **.**

 _De Palais Royal, Plaines,  
_ _À Palais Royal, Montagnes._

Cher ami,

Tu ne peux imaginer comme j'ai été dévastée à l'annonce du décès de Lily. Je suis peinée pour elle, pour toi, et pour moi à la fois. On me dit que tu es malade, est-ce vrai ? Malade de chagrin ? Oh dis-moi que ce n'est pas le cas.

Alphard est au plus bas, nous sommes tous attristés. Sache que nous te soutenons dans ton épreuve. Donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles.

Très sincèrement,

Belvina.

 **.**

Annonce publique,

Le palais royal a le regret de vous informer que le roi James a succombé, au matin, à sa maladie. Le prince Harry étant bien trop jeune, c'est Monsieur Jedusor qui répondra désormais au titre de roi, jusqu'aux seize ans de l'héritier de sang.

Le roi est mort, vive le roi.

 _Le Palais Royal._

 **.**

 _De Palais Royal, Plaines,  
_ _À Palais Royal, Bois._

Mon amie,

Je ne sais plus à qui m'adresser. J'apprends ce matin que James est mort et notre Clarence n'a pas répondu à ma lettre, cela fait des semaines maintenant. Lui as-tu écrit ? T'a-t-elle répondu ? Je me meurs de ne pas savoir.

Nos amis partent les uns après les autres, cela me terrifie. Oh je t'en prie Narcissa, dis-moi que tu vivras !

Ecris-moi dès que possible, je me sens terriblement seule.

Désespérément,

Belvina.

 **.**

 _De Remus, Bois,  
_ _À Sirius, Montagnes._

Mon cœur,

Je suis terriblement désolé du temps que j'ai mis à te répondre. J'ai été pris, moi aussi, par l'épidémie de grippe qui s'est répandue jusqu'à nos bois et sous-bois. Je crois que c'est un miracle que j'y ai survécu. Mon médecin pense que ma condition pourrait y être pour quelque chose.

Ma jambe a guéri, pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus. J'ai appris pour le roi James. Sais-tu ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? Vas-tu rester au service du château ? Tu pourrais venir ici, devenir garde-chasse. Le poste est à pourvoir. Ou tu pourrais faire autre chose, n'importe quoi ! J'ai besoin de te voir, ça fait trop longtemps.

Je t'aime, écris-moi.

Remus.

 **.**

 _De Sirius, Montagnes,  
_ _À Remus, Bois._

Mon aimé,

Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire. Pour tout te dire les choses ici sont étranges depuis que Jedusor est monté sur le trône. Il change loi sur loi, je me demande même s'il n'a pas rompu le commerce avec vous et les deux autres.

Je crois que je ferais mieux de venir te rejoindre avant que ça n'empire. Quand puis-je venir ? Tout de suite ? Réponds-moi vite.

Je t'aime,

Sirius.

 **.**

 _De Palais Royal, Bois,  
_ _À Palais Royal, Plaines._

Ma chère amie,

Je t'en prie, prends sur toi, il ne faut pas que tu laisses les événements des mois passés prendre le pas sur ta raison. Je suis à tes côtés à chaque jour qui se lève et tu peux à chaque instant compter sur moi.

Cela fera bientôt un an que mon fils m'a été retiré, et regarde-moi aujourd'hui. Je reste forte pour lui et le jeune homme que je rencontrerai d'ici quinze années. Toi tu as ton fils à tes côtés, et tu le vois grandir à chaque heure. Chaque matin regarde-le te sourire et rappelle-toi que la vie est un présent, non un fardeau.

Donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles.

Ton amie,

Narcissa.

 **.**

 _De Remus, Bois,  
_ _À Sirius, Montagnes._

Mon aimé,

Deux semaines déjà. Alors, que veux-tu faire ? Peut-être ne fais-je pas bien d'insister, peut-être es-tu occupé, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi.

Ma santé est bonne, je commence à m'habituer aux gestes à avoir en prévention des nuits de lune. Je souffre de ne pas te voir plus que je souffre de ces nuits d'agonie.

S'il-te-plaît dis-moi que tu viens vite.

Je t'aime,

Remus.

 **.**

 _De Sirius, Montagnes,  
_ _À Remus, Bois._

Mon amour,

Ma dernière lettre a dû se perdre en chemin, je n'ai jamais aimé ces pigeons de toute façon. Je te disais venir dès que tu me le dirais, mais j'ai réfléchi. Je ne peux pas partir en laissant Harry seul dans ce château avec cet homme aux intentions encore incertaines.

Je demanderai bientôt un congé, je t'en prie, attends-moi.

Je t'aime, je t'embrasse, je t'enlace,

Sirius.

 **.**

 _De Palais Royal, Plaines,  
_ _À Palais Royal, Bois._

Chère Narcissa,

Tes mots sont le souffle qui garde ma vie à flot. Je ne saurai jamais assez dire ma gratitude de te trouver à mes côtés. Je redécouvre mon fils et je redécouvre mon mari. Ce qu'ils sont beaux, mes hommes !

Tu avais raison, la vie est si belle que je ne sais pas comment j'avais pu l'oublier. Nous surmonterons ces choses du destin, ensemble, vous et nous, j'en suis certaine. J'attends toujours des nouvelles de Clarence, mais je ne désespère pas.

Ecris-moi encore, j'aime tes lettres.

Ton amie dévouée,

Belvina.

 **.**

Annonce publique,

Le palais royal a le regret de vous informer que la reine Belvina a été victime hier dans l'après-midi d'un accident de chasse dans les parcs royaux. Elle a succombé à ses blessures durant la nuit. Ce jour sera désormais journée de deuil, de la frontière Est à la frontière Ouest, sur toute la surface veillée par la souveraineté de la famille Nott.

 _Le Palais Royal._

 **.**

 _De Palais Royal, Bois,  
_ _À Palais Royal, Plaines._

Alphard,

Nous n'avons pas de mots. Donne-nous les dates de la cérémonie, nous viendrons passer quelques jours. Tu ne dois pas rester seul. Aucun de nous ne le devrait.

Narcissa et Lucius.

 **.**

 _De Remus, Bois,  
_ _À Sirius, Montagnes._

Sirius, mon aimé,

Que se passe-t-il ? Es-tu souffrant, es-tu blessé ? Ne m'aimes-tu plus ? Je ne parviens pas à me souvenir si j'ai pu faire ou dire quelque chose qui t'aurait déplu. Je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment mon amour. S'il-te-plaît ne me hais pas, écris-moi.

Je souffre de n'avoir pas de nouvelles.

Mon médecin a trouvé les plantes dont tu m'avais parlé, il me semble être il y a une éternité de cela maintenant. Elles ne seront efficaces que dans une préparation dont il ne connaît pas encore tous les ingrédients.

J'espère que tu m'aimes.

Ton dévoué,

Remus.

 **.**

 _De Sirius, Montagnes,  
_ _À Remus, Bois._

Mon amour,

Je suis anéanti. Je crois que mes lettres sont bloquées à la sortie. Les nouvelles nous parviennent de l'extérieur, mais c'est comme si quelqu'un veillait à ce que rien ne fuie depuis l'intérieur. J'ai peur pour ma vie, mais surtout j'ai peur de te perdre.

Je prie pour que mon intuition soit mauvaise et que mes mots enfin te parviennent.

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement ! Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, ne perds jamais espoir de me revoir un jour.

Ton amour, ton tendre, ton fidèle,

Sirius.

 **.**

 _De Palais Royal, Côtes,  
_ _À Palais Royal, Bois._

Narcissa,

Je suis peinée des nouvelles qui me parviennent. Je te présente mes excuses les plus sincères pour ces derniers mois passés. La solitude que je me suis imposée a presque failli me tuer. Mais je me reprends, et je change d'air.

Je vais me remarier, mon amie. J'ai rencontré un homme, un gentleman, et il est ce dont j'ai besoin pour élever mon fils comme il se doit. Toi plus que quiconque connais la valeur d'un enfant.

Je pars dès l'aube, en bateau. Nous gardons le château et serons de retour probablement dès l'été suivant, pour que jamais Blaise ne perde contact avec l'océan qui l'a vu naître.

N'hésite pas à m'écrire, toujours je répondrai à tes lettres.

Je prie pour Belvina, je prie pour James, je prie pour Lily.

Mes amitiés les plus sincères,

Clarence.

 **.**

 _De Remus, Bois,  
_ _À Sirius, Montagnes._

Mon amour,

Je suis le plus triste des amants. Tu m'oublies, je ne peux le croire. Je pensais qu'ensemble nous survivrions à vents et marrées.

Et pourtant je ne peux pas tarir l'inquiétude qui bourdonne en moi avec la langue du Malin et qui me souffle que peut-être tu es mort. James parti, qui me mettrait au courant de ta prématurée disparition ? Je ne sais si je m'en remettrais.

Je continuerai à t'écrire mon amour, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour une lettre de toi me supplie du contraire.

En attendant ce jour noir, je pleure et t'attends, ton toujours, ton dévoué,

Remus.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Voilà voilà... Au cas où vous pensiez qu'après le baptême ça ne pouvait pas aller pire ! xD

Vous avez deviné déjà qui allait être quel personnage de Disney ? ;) (Je saaais pour Draco c'est évident... mais les autres ! :3 )

En tout cas j'espère que cet interlude ne vous a pas dérangé par son format, et surtout qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos avis, j'adore les recevoir ! De mon côté je vous donne rendez-vous **vendredi prochain** ( 07/07/2017) (que de 7 !) pour le chapitre 1. :)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	3. 01 - Sous l'océan

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

MON. DIEU. GROSSE. FRAYEUR.  
Ce matin j'ai eu _peeeeuur_ je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas pris dans mes bagages d'adaptateur de prises pour l'étranger ! Mais tout va bien, la gentille dame de l'auberge m'en a prêtée une. OUF. Du coup voilà voilà ! Bon chapitre et bonjour d'Italie ! ;D

 **.**

 **Shayanna Acaquah -**

Hey ! Merci pour ta review, et merci de laisser une chance à cette fiction ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. :D  
Bonne lecture !

 **.**

 **Merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Sous l'océan -**

Il existait un royaume, inconnu des quatre autres, que le malheur avait su épargner durant ces seize années. Seize longues, interminables années pour les parents de Draco. Sous la mer se déployait le territoire des hommes-poissons, dirigé par le roi des eaux, le juste et très aimé roi Weasley. Le roi Weasley, Arthur, et son épouse la reine Molly, avaient eu sept enfants. Six fils, et une fille. Aujourd'hui était jour de fête et on s'agitait les nageoires dans la salle commune des enfants royaux. La plus jeune s'appelait Ginny et le vert pastel de sa queue scintillait à la lumière des miroirs disposés un peu partout sur les murs et les plafonds alors qu'elle s'agitait dans tous les coins à la recherche d'une brosse qui n'arracherait pas immédiatement ses longs cheveux roux.

Il était certains endroits du royaume où la lumière du soleil n'arrivait pas en suffisante abondance pour que l'on s'en contente. On la faisait ricocher par réflexions et c'était la meilleure invention du peuple Sirène depuis la gravure sur rocher, d'après Percy. Percy était le troisième fils héritier, le vert de sa queue était plus sombre que celui de celle de sa sœur mais ses cheveux coupés strictes étaient du même roux éclatant. A l'heure qu'il était, il devait être le seul enfant – vingt ans, quand même – à ne pas nager partout comme un désespéré.

A vrai dire, il y avait à ce point deux choses à soulever. A commencer par le fait qu'en réalité tous les enfants de cette fratrie avaient, au même titre que leurs parents, les cheveux d'un roux marqué. Ensuite, l'aîné, Bill, ne nageait pas non plus de façon désespérée. Il contemplait, attendri, sa queue vert absinthe ondulant au repos, ses frères et sa sœur se préparer pour la grande fête. Bill – William – avait vingt-six ans et entre lui et Percy – Perceval – il y avait Charlie – Charles – vingt-quatre ans, qui avait hérité de la queue vert turquoise de leur père.

Les frères qui étaient nés ensuite, et en même temps, étaient les jumeaux. Fred et George. Fred et George avaient tous deux la même queue vert pomme, tout comme ils avaient les mêmes yeux, la même bouche, le même nez, le même esprit de taquinerie. George était cependant le seul frère de la garnison que l'on appelait par son nom complet. Parce que Fred était Frédéric, que Ginny était Ginevra, et que leur cadet, Ron, était Ronald.

Et Ron, qui était Ronald, était absent.

Hermione soupira, sa plaque de granite fin entre les mains, le coquillage qui lui servait à la graver coincé au-dessus de l'oreille, presque entièrement caché par son impressionnante tignasse brune flottant dans le courant léger. C'était chaque fois pareil, se dit-elle alors qu'elle quittait la chambre à la recherche de l'enfant manquant.

Hermione faisait partie d'une espèce différente d'hommes-poissons. Elle était une sirène aux dimensions réduites. En fait, elle ne dépassait pas les trente centimètres. Comme ceux de son espèce, elle avait en plus de sa queue de sirène de longues nageoires latérales démarrant sous sa taille et une grande nageoire dorsale.

Cela faisait des années maintenant que l'Eternelle était au service de la famille royale. Elle avait connu le roi lorsqu'il avait fait sa taille, et de la même façon son père avant lui. Et jamais – _jamais –_ elle n'avait trouvé enfant plus distrait que le jeune prince Ronald. Et ce n'était pas peu dire, parce qu'il avait fallu le connaître, le Septimus, quand il avait été petit.

Enfin, lui au moins ça lui était passé à l'aube de l'adolescence. L'adolescence, Ronald y était de plain-pied. Il fêtait aujourd'hui son seizième anniversaire et il était bien capable de ne pas arriver à l'heure à la cérémonie donnée en son honneur.

Il avait intérêt, _intérêt_ à être là. Hermione préparait cette journée depuis des semaines. Elle était compositrice attitrée du royaume depuis des années et le morceau qu'elle avait écrit pour le jour des seize ans du jeune Ronald était une de ses plus belles réussites. Il n'avait qu'à venir à temps pour chanter, et après il pouvait même sécher le banquet qu'elle s'en fichait un peu. Mais la chanson, _la chanson !_ Molly et Arthur allaient a-do-rer. C'était un véritable chef-d'œuvre.

Dans les courants des couloirs du château royal, elle agita ses nageoires le plus vite qu'elle put. Avec la chance qu'elle avait, il était au large.

 **.**

Ron n'était pas au large. Mais Hermione avait raison de penser qu'il n'était pas au château. Accompagné de son fidèle ami, il fendait les eaux dans la baie des naufrages. La baie des naufrages n'était pas une baie, mais elle n'était pas très loin des parcs de la famille royales et Ron aimait beaucoup s'y rendre, peu importait ce qu'en pensaient ses parents.

-Ron ! Attends !

Derrière lui s'agitaient avec peine les nageoires de Seamus, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi enthousiaste à l'idée d'être là. Il se retourna pour être sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis par un prédateur et se cogna la tête contre la chaîne d'une ancre de bateau.

-Aïe...

C'était vexant. Il se frotta les cheveux en contournant la chose. Il y avait des tas de navires ici, des petits, des gros, des beaux, des terrifiants. En fait la plupart étaient terrifiants, puisqu'ils étaient coulés. A quelques mètres devant lui, Ron ne put empêcher un rire de passer ses lèvres.

-T'es vraiment un froussard ! Se moqua-t-il. Allez viens, t'es un Eternel, tu peux pas mourir.

Seamus s'offusqua en accélérant pour le rattraper. Seamus, comme Hermione, ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètres de long. Il était plus jeune cela dit, lui aussi avait fêté ses seize ans cette année. A la fin des courants gelés, juste avant la montée de la marée due au printemps. Cependant, il n'avait pas la soif d'aventure de son ami, et c'était peu dire.

-Eh ! Fit-il. Je ne peux pas vieillir mais je peux mourir ! T'entends ça ?

Ron nageait déjà vers une épave et Seamus s'activa pour ne pas rester tout seul.

-Je _peux_ mourir ! Répéta-t-il. Et même dans d'atroces souffrances ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Il n'écoutait pas et Seamus geignit. Il était persuadé qu'il y avait des requins dans le coin. Ron disait que non, mais lui savait ce qu'il en était. C'était son instinct, c'était dans ses tripes.

-Tu préfères rester tout seul ? Le nargua la voix de son ami derrière le hublot dégondé.

Il ne préférait pas. Un frisson le parcourut des cheveux à la nageoire caudale. Il n'aimait pas quand Ronald faisait ça. Il n'était pas un trouillard hein ! Mais quand même. Il bougonnait et Ron rit.

-Allez, fais pas la tête ! Oh, regarde ça.

Son ton s'était passionné. Il nagea avec empressement vers un objet brillant à l'étage en dessous par le parquet brisé et Seamus le suivit, soudain bien plus intéressé. Entre toutes les choses interdites que Ron faisait parfois, la récolte d'objets humains était celle qui fascinait l'Eternel. Il en avait une caverne _remplie !_ Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux et Ron se saisit de la chose. C'était doré, c'était brillant, et ça avait des picots au bout. Seamus se demanda si c'était dangereux.

-Ce que tu peux être peureux ! Rit son ami.

L'Eternel bougonna alors que Ron se demandait à voix haute ce que les humains pouvaient bien trouver comme usage à leur nouvelle trouvaille. Et alors qu'il se disait à lui-même que les Jumelles sans doute pourraient les renseigner, Seamus écarquilla les yeux quand une forme immense commença à leur cacher le peu de lumière qui parvenait jusqu'ici.

-R... re-r... r-... Bafouilla-t-il. REQUIN !

 **.**

Hermione n'avait pas réussi à remettre la main sur Ronald. Avec de la chance, ils s'étaient croisés et il s'était mis, comme ses frères, dans sa satanée coquille de spectacle. Les Saint-Jacques offraient leur support matériel, la moindre des choses était de ne pas en avoir fait venir une pour rien. Quand l'Eternelle arriva à sa place près des trônes royaux, tout le monde était déjà à la fête et les souverains riaient de bon cœur. Le roi Arthur et la reine Molly arboraient comme toujours leurs belles couronnes de corail d'or, et lui tenait avec fierté son trident royal, au doux halo doré. Elle eut envers eux un sourire très forcé. Et puis elle croisa les doigts pour que le prince Ron ne l'ait pas lâchée.

-Tu es trop crispée, Hermione ! Voulut la détendre Arthur en lui mettant sous le nez une assiette d'algues vertes. Fais comme tout le monde, prends du bon temps !

C'était bien facile à dire, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'elle savait. A savoir : que la fête n'allait peut-être pas être si spectaculaire que ça. Arthur se redressa dans son siège et frappa trois coups de la base de son trident sur le sol, fortement, avant d'ouvrir des bras accueillants. Hermione inspira longuement.

-Mes amis ! Fit le roi. Mes amis ! Le moment que nous attendions tous est arrivé !

Le silence se fit peu à peu et, presque théâtralement, il laissa à son chef d'orchestre le soin de s'avancer. Un sourire crispé accroché aux lèvres, Hermione prit place derrière son pupitre sur mesure. Elle balaya ses musiciens du regard, et :

-Trois, quatre ! Lança-t-elle doucement.

Les palourdes lancèrent les basses, et le reste s'enchaîna si bien qu'Hermione finit par oublier qu'elle avait peut-être un problème de taille. Dans un siège de choix, la jeune Ginny ne parvint pas à cacher son excitation quand les premières Saint-Jacques s'ouvrirent et que de chacune d'elle apparut l'un de ses frères.

-Nous sommes les enfants du roi Triton, chanta Bill de sa voix de baryton avec un clin d'œil pour sa cadette.

-Et de la reine Sirène, continua Percy.

Ginny, et toute la famille, avaient hâte qu'elle ait seize ans pour pouvoir intégrer la chorale. Oh, chanter avec tous ses frères sur scène, _le rêve !_ Les jumeaux nagèrent vers leurs aînés en récitant avec malice les paroles qu'ils avaient répétées maintes et maintes fois déjà.

-Avec soin ils ont choisi nos noms... Disait George.

-...William, Charles, Perceval... Reprenait Fred.

-Frédéric !

-George !

Ils se regardèrent avec du sourire dans les yeux et tous se retournèrent vers leur petite sœur au premier rang.

-Et Ginevra, la si jolie... Sourit Charlie. Mais celui que nous célébrons ce soir !

-Sa seizième année...

-Le chant de nos espoirs...

L'un et l'autre des jumeaux, accompagnés de leurs aînés, levèrent les mains vers la dernière Saint-Jacques encore fermée. Elle s'ouvrit et ! _Oh_.

-Je sais pas pourquoi... Souffla George à son frère.

-Mais on s'en serait douté... Finit Fred.

Et dans le silence choqué et la pâleur soudaine du visage d'Hermione, Arthur cria :

- _RONALD !_

 **.**

Mais Ronald était presque arrivé à la surface, Seamus à une nageoire derrière lui. Il était aussi blanc qu'Hermione, peut-être même plus. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le concert. Non, c'était le _requin_.

-Allez, calme-toi... Lui dit son ami. On l'a semé, il est loin maintenant.

Ron avait une façon bien trop légère de prendre ce genre de choses. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et décida de lui en vouloir pour ça, un moment. Il dut décroiser les bras pourtant, parce qu'ils arrivèrent là où le ciel était de l'air et où la mer était faites de vagues, alors il en aurait besoin pour ne pas se faire dériver par les courants de la surface.

-Oh mais qui voilà ! Retentit une voix haut perchée tout près d'eux.

-Ne serait-ce pas là le jeune prince Ronald et son ami la crevette !

Seamus souffla et précisa, _je ne suis pas une crevette,_ mais la remarque passa inaperçu. En plus c'était ridicule, il n'avait même pas la taille d'une crevette. Ou alors une grosse, grosse crevette. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elles n'avaient pas intégré qu'il était un Eternel. Peut-être parce qu'elles ne vivaient pas dans la mer... Les sœurs Mouettes étaient des expertes du monde des humains, Ron aimait bien venir les voir pour leur demander leur avis sur leurs trouvailles. Et, Seamus devait bien l'avouer, ce qu'elles avaient à dire était parfois fascinant.

-Bonjour mes amies, sourit Ron. Je viens pour ceci...

Il sortit de sa besace le trésor qu'ils avaient ramassé avant l'attaque du monstre-requin. Le sac paraissait plus lourd ici, mais c'était parce qu'il se laissait plus facilement brinquebalé par les vagues formées par le courant. Parvati – à moins que ce ne fût Padma – s'approcha de plus près pour mieux voir la chose.

-Oh, sacrebleu ! Finit-elle par s'exclamer. Regarde ça ma chère, c'est un entortilli !

-Un quoi... ?

Ron avait plissé les yeux, tout comme Seamus, intéressés qu'ils étaient par l'enthousiasme des jumelles. D'après elles, cela faisait des années qu'elles n'en avaient plus vus. Les humains s'en servaient pour s'entortiller les cheveux. Comme eux ne vivaient pas sous l'eau, les plumes qu'ils avaient sur la tête n'étaient pas sans cesse remués par la mer, mais retombaient mollement, tristement sur leurs épaules. Alors, que faisaient-ils ? Ils essayaient de leur donner une forme, parbleu ! Ron était impressionné.

-Ça leur est même indispensable ! Continuait Padma – à moins que ce ne fût Parvati.

-Et oui ! Acquiesça sa sœur. Pour se faire beaux pour les grandes occasions !

Les grandes occasions... C'était étrange, mais ça résonnait bizarrement dans le crâne de Seamus, qui fronça les sourcils. Comme s'il y avait eu aujourd'hui quelque chose... quelque chose qu'ils auraient oublié...

-Oh par Neptune ! S'écria presque Ron à cet instant. Seamus, la fête !

Il reprit l'entortilli des ailes des sœurs Mouettes, les remercia aussi vite qu'il le put et replongea sous la surface, Seamus à ses côtés. C'était une catastrophe. Jamais ils ne pourraient être rentrés à temps, et pourtant il le fallait ! Aujourd'hui c'était sa première apparition en public avec la chorale, parce qu'il fêtait ses seize ans. Il était un homme à présent et apparemment ses parents tenaient à ce que tout le monde soit au courant. Quoi que... Ron n'aurait pas été étonné que les gens tiennent le compte, de toute manière. C'était ça, d'être fils de roi.

 **.**

Seamus attendait dans la chambre de Ron que son ami revienne de la salle du trône. Le prince avait préféré qu'il ne vienne pas avec lui… C'était probable, avait-il dit, que ça se transforme très rapidement en Crise avec un grand « C ».

Ron disait parfois que, de toute façon, quoi qu'il puisse faire, ce n'était jamais assez bien pour ses parents. Bill était un séducteur, Charlie était vraiment doué avec les hippocampes géants, Percy était un petit génie et Fred et George débordaient d'imagination. Ginny, ajoutait-il, c'était différent. C'était leur seule petite fille, et ils l'idolâtraient.

Lui n'était bon qu'à être distrait au point de rater les grands événements.

Seamus pensait que Ron se trompait, parce que ses parents avaient vraiment l'air de le mettre sur un piédestal, quoi que son ami ait pu en penser. Il fallait dire que les royaux étaient fanas de chacun de leurs enfants. Il fallait dire aussi que Seamus n'avait pas trop de quoi comparer, lui n'avait pas de parents. Il rit un instant quand il imagina comment auraient pu être des versions de lui en plus vieux. Trop bizarre.

Si le palais avait eu des portes, Ron aurait fait claquer celle de sa chambre. Seamus se releva du lit de son ami, l'humeur du triton semblait massacrante.

-Je le crois pas ! S'emporta Ron. Ils disent qu'ils sont ouverts d'esprit et qu'ils encourageraient n'importe lequel des choix de leurs enfants mais quand _moi_ je vais à la surface soudainement je deviens un _idiot_ et un _irresponsable_!

Seamus écarquilla les yeux. Il leur avait dit qu'ils étaient allés à la surface ? Ron se laissa tomber dans un coquillage posé là et plaqua un coussin de mousse devant son visage. Il eut quelques mots étouffés que son ami ne comprit pas et il dut retirer le petit oreiller. Il soupira longuement et répéta, renfermé :

-Oui, j'ai éventuellement peut-être laissé échapper l'information...

Aïe. Il savait, pourtant, que ses parents seraient furieux. Aller à la surface, c'était d'après eux la pire chose que quelqu'un put avoir l'idée saugrenue de faire. Parce que les humains étaient _dangereux_ et _imprévisibles_ , et qu'il était _inconscient_ d'aller risquer sa vie là-haut. Ron ne quittait plus le plafond de ses yeux vides et Seamus pensa qu'il tomberait juste en supposant :

-Ils t'ont puni ?

-Ouais...

Quand Ronald faisait une bêtise de ce genre, ses parents le privaient de sortie pendant au moins une semaine. Cependant la Grande Fécondation était dans deux jours seulement et comme ils ne pouvaient pas le priver de ça, sa punition s'arrêterait plus tôt pour l'occasion.

-T'es gagnant sur ce coup-là ! Fit remarquer Seamus avec un sourire.

Après tout, c'était vrai : il était privé de sortie moins longtemps. Et en plus ça aurait pu être bien pire, ils auraient pu vouloir frapper un grand coup et l'empêcher d'aller à la Grande Fécondation ! Ça n'avait lieu qu'une seule fois par an et ce serait la première fois pour le prince Ronald. Pourtant Ron gémit un peu plus encore et se laissa glisser misérablement sur le sol de sa chambre.

-J'aurais préféré qu'il me prive de ça aussi... Grommela-t-il en faisant tomber son bras sur ses yeux.

-Tu veux rire ? S'exclama son ami. C'est le plus grand événement de l'année !

Le peuple Sirène avait deux façons de procréer. Fécondation interne, de partenaire à partenaire, ou fécondation externe, après la ponte. Une fois par mois les femelles pondaient des œufs, comme n'importe quelle autre espèce de poisson. Ces œufs pouvaient être fécondés avant ponte, ou juste après. Interne, ou externe. Les œufs qui n'étaient jamais fécondés nourrissaient de toute façon une espèce maritime de la région, et tout le monde y trouvait son compte.

Mais une fois par an, quoi qu'il arrivait, toutes les femelles en date de pondre allaient déposer leurs œufs dans une plaine marine du centre-ville, gardée par des soldats royaux contre les prédateurs, et tous les mâles en âge de féconder allaient sécréter au hasard sur la marée de possibles-futur-nés. C'était un hommage à leurs ancêtres des Temps Sombres, qui ne s'étaient jamais reproduits que de cette manière.

...Ronald trouvait ça dégoûtant.

Quoi qu'il en fût ce jour était jour de fête et s'il y avait ensuite des naissances les jeunes sirènes et tritons étaient pris sous la coupe du palais royal. Bien évidemment, comme Ron venait d'avoir seize ans, tout le pays allait attendre avec impatience sa venue à sa première Grande Fécondation.

-Allez, fais pas la tête ! Rit Seamus non loin de lui. Participer à cette fête c'est le plus grand rêve de tous les ados qui approchent de leurs seize ans !

-Oui, beh pas moi.

Il y eut un léger silence, et puis une idée germa dans l'esprit de Seamus. Et si... Non ! Si ? Il sourit, et demanda :

-T'as peur de pas sécréter ?

-Quoi ?

Ron venait de rougir instantanément. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça avec Seamus avant, c'était vraiment très bizarre comme conversation. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

-Par Neptune, j'ai vu juste ! Fit Seamus alors que son sourire s'élargissait. Tu n'aimes pas les sirènes ?

-Arrête ! C'est embarrassant.

Ron remit le coussin mousse devant son visage qui avait pris une belle couleur cramoisie. Seamus se mit à rire tellement il trouvait la situation impromptue. Ron n'aimait pas les sirènes, c'était une grande première ! L'Eternel ne pouvait pas exactement saisir en quoi cette conversation pouvait gêner son ami, parce que lui n'éprouvait pas de désir sexuel et n'avait pas la notion du tabou qui y était associé. Il était un être de magie, né de magie, et mort... eh bien, s'il ne croisait plus de requin de son existence, il n'y avait en fait aucune raison pour qu'il meurt un jour.

-Rooh, allez, retire ce coussin de ton visage, c'est pas la mort ! Tu sais, il y a plein de tritons qui préfèrent les tritons !

Ron geignit et, s'il ne s'était pas déjà trouvé au sol, il s'y serait une fois de plus misérablement laissé glisser.

 **.**

Le prince Harry, au milieu de sa quinzième année, profitait de cette belle journée de printemps. Assis sur les marches du grand palais de son Maître, il lavait sans rechigner les chauds pavés de pierres. Le soleil brillait depuis le tout matin et les oiseaux commençaient à revenir aux cimes des arbres alors que le temps dans les montagnes se réchauffait jour après jour.

Il avait bien de la chance qu'aujourd'hui il ne pleuve pas, jamais sinon il n'aurait pu soigner l'apparence de la cour avant la fin de la semaine. Il n'y avait pas d'événements particuliers cette semaine-ci, mais le Maître aimait que la vue de sa fenêtre soit étincelante de beauté.

A court d'eau pour les marches, il se releva du sol et épousseta pour la forme les pans de son pantalon. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un pantalon dont on aurait pu être fier, mais Harry n'avait que celui-ci en dehors de ses habits de cérémonie. Il y avisa un trou qui devait être nouveau du matin, et se promit de le recoudre dès qu'il en aurait le temps. Il se saisit du seau à l'anse et marcha sans trop se presser jusqu'au puits à quelques pas. Il attacha ledit seau à la corde et, avant de le descendre à l'aide de la poulie, se pencha pour voir son reflet dans l'eau claire.

Il avait pensé y voir un jeune homme à la chemise un peu salie et au regard enjoué, mais de la faible lumière qui parvenait jusqu'en bas il discerna le reflet d'un jeune prince brisé et sali, au regard terne et froid, qui ne savait pas s'il avait l'envie réelle de fêter ses seize années. Il porta, fébrile, ses doigts à sa joue quand il se sentit pleurer. Harry connaissait la loi. Quand il aurait seize ans il aurait droit de récupérer le trône de son père, et du père de son père. Mais Harry connaissait le Seigneur Jedusor, et rien n'était moins sûr qu'il le laisse succéder. Et si un jour le prince disparaissait, sans laisser aucune trace...

-Prince Harry ?

Miséricorde ! Harry sécha prestement ses larmes et se retourna nerveusement. C'était le chasseur du palais, un homme ni jeune ni vieux qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Il parlait peu, mais il savait parfois être présent pour Harry. Et ce même si Harry n'avait jamais deviné pourquoi.

-Tenez, je vous apporte du pain tout chaud des cuisines.

-Oh, dit Harry doucement, il ne fallait pas.

Le prince n'avait pas eu de repas au matin et il fut persuadé que Sirius, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'avait appris. Il prit la miche qu'il lui tendait et la garda entre les mains avec pudeur, refusant par respect de manger devant lui. L'homme eut un sourire.

-Mangez mon prince. Le Seigneur Jedusor est à sa fenêtre et je vous cache à sa vue.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Harry voulut regarder dans cette direction mais se retint. Hésitant d'abord, il finit par monter le pain chaud à sa bouche. Il mordit un bout ridicule. Le chasseur garda un air calme en le regardant se nourrir et continua sur le même ton rassurant :

-C'est lui qui m'envoie, il ne sait juste pas que j'ai fait un détour par les cuisines. Il vous attend dès que possible, il veut que vous mettiez vos habits de prince.

Harry hocha la tête et mit le reste de la miche dans sa bouche, affamé. Il mâcha aussi vite qu'il le put et déglutit un peu avec peine d'avoir voulu tant avaler d'un coup. Puis il remercia l'homme, laissa là son seau et contourna le chausseur pour monter les marches qui l'avaient vu au travail toute la matinée pour entrer au château.

La chambre d'Harry était sous les toits, là où il faisait trop froid en hiver et trop chaud en été. Elle ne faisait que quelques mètres carrés et il n'y disposait que d'un lit, une bassine pour la toilette et une armoire pour ses habits. Pourtant ce n'était pas là qu'il rangeait ses habits princiers. Il les avait hérités de son père et les gardait, précieusement, dans une grosse malle au pied de son lit. Il ouvrit le couvercle et posa les vêtements sur son matelas. Ils étaient beaux, les habits de son père. Un élégant pantalon beige très clair qui avait dû être blanc, une chemise bleu-soutenu aux manches courtes et bouffantes ornementées de formes rouges aux épaules, à porter par-dessus un haut-de-corps blanc à manches longues, un col montant à la couleur clair et une longue et belle cape aux reflets dorés. Pour accompagner ça, une solide ceinture pour la taille et de belles bottes de cuir brun.

Il se déshabilla de ses guenilles et enfila sa tenue avec une douceur proche d'une vénération. Puis il lissa avec lenteur les manches visibles de son haut-de-corps et se retourna, fébrile, vers le miroir accroché à la porte de son armoire de bois. Il souffla longuement.

-Tu es beau, assura-t-il à son reflet. Tu es fier. Tout se passera bien.

Puis il sortit de sa chambre et referma le battant derrière lui. Le Seigneur Jedusor l'attendait dans la salle du trône, il l'avait déjà assez fait attendre. Il descendit tous les étages en prenant soin de ne pas écorcher ses beaux vêtements sur des échardes du plancher et frappa doucement à la porte de la salle la plus royale de toutes. Jedusor lui dit d'entrer d'une voix aussi froide que le regard qu'il posa alors sur lui.

-Un représentant d'un pays d'outre-mer sera là d'une minute à l'autre. Tu es la pupille de ce royaume, le sang des Potter coule dans tes veines, tu te dois d'être présent. Rappelle-moi les règles ?

Tom Jedusor n'avait jamais pris une ride depuis que Harry le connaissait, et Harry le connaissait depuis toujours. C'était un homme aussi terrifiant que les pouvoirs magiques qu'il cachait à son peuple et Harry déglutit. Le sourire de son Maître fut terrible lui aussi alors, quand il récita d'une voix faible et frémissante les mots qu'il avait depuis tout petit appris par cœur :

-Je ne parle pas, je ne m'assois pas, et je me tiens droit.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

L'apparition de Ron ! Qui est doooonnc... un triton. Et oui. :3

L'apparition de Harry, aussi, qui comme d'habitude semble mal parti dans la vie... Tout lui en somme ! Vous étiez quelques uns à avoir deviné pour Blanche Neige, alors félicitations ;) (Plus que Neville et Théodore ! Mais la liste de Disney est déjà bien rétrécie...)

 _Pour ce qui est du chapitre en lui-même, j'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

En attendant je vous dis **à la semaine prochaine ( 14/07/17) pour le chapitre 2** :) (Et je serai de retour en France... je sais... c'est tragique...)

Ciao ciao ~

Chip.


	4. 02 - Oh, mon enfant

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **Merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Oh, mon enfant -**

La lumière du jour à travers la fenêtre sans rideau de sa chambre fit à Neville papillonner des yeux. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Quand le jour se levait-il, ces jours-ci ? La clochette au-dessus de son lit ne sonnait pas cependant, les autres devaient toujours dormir. Il s'assit, mit les pieds au sol. De sa fenêtre, il pourrait apercevoir le clocher du bourg. S'il arrivait à se lever. Dehors les oiseaux piaillaient à pleins poumons. Où trouvaient-ils toute cette énergie... Neville passa une main devant ses yeux.

La veille, Neville avait eu dix-sept ans. Personne ne le lui avait souhaité.

Ce n'était pas si grave, cependant, il avait l'habitude. Il se secoua les cheveux avec énergie, comme pour chasser son sommeil. Mine de rien, ça fonctionna. Il se leva et saisit la bassine qu'il gardait sur l'unique petite table de la chambre. Puis il la posa à terre sous un petit robinet au débit approximatif, qu'il tourna pour remplir le récipient d'eau froide jusqu'à la moitié.

Il prit ensuite un linge propre dans sa petite armoire et l'utilisa pour se faire une rapide et revigorante toilette. Au loin, les cloches sonnèrent les sept heures du matin. Merveilleux ! Il n'aurait pas même besoin d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour regarder. Il prit un linge sec pour s'essuyer corps et cheveux et s'habilla avec hâte. Mine de rien le jour tournait et il y avait quelques tâches ménagères desquelles il devait se débarrasser avant que les autres ne se réveillent.

Neville vivait dans le manoir de feu son père en compagnie de Dame Lestrange et de ses deux enfants, qui avaient à peine plus que son âge à lui. Ce nom qu'elle portait elle l'avait gardé d'un mariage précoce, dont elle s'était servi pour quitter sa famille au plus vite. Monsieur Lestrange, Neville ne l'avait jamais connu.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment connu, non plus, Monsieur et Dame Londubat ses parents. Il n'avait pas encore trois ans quand son père était parti en mer secourir le navire du roi voisin, pour ne jamais revenir. Sa mère alors était devenue folle de chagrin. Neville ne connaissait pas bien toute l'histoire, mais ce qu'il savait pour sûr, c'était que la douce Alice avait désigné Dame Lestrange comme héritière légale quelques jours avant que son désespoir ne la pousse à prendre sa propre vie.

Aujourd'hui et depuis ce jour, Neville devait gagner le droit de rester vivre ici. Bellatrix le lui rappelait assez souvent. C'était une telle douleur, pour elle, que de voir l'enfant de ses chers amis disparus chaque jour que Dieu faisait ! Elle aurait pu le mettre à la porte il y avait de ça des années. Fallait-il qu'elle ait bon cœur pour ainsi continuer à l'héberger.

Neville passa la porte de sa chambre et descendit à pas pressés le long escalier de bois jusqu'aux étages inférieurs.

Il fallait qu'il lave le linge et qu'il dépoussière les rideaux, mais pour peu que Dame Bella se sente d'humeur matinale, mieux valait commencer par aller chercher des œufs au poulailler. Ainsi il serait plus rapide de concocter un chaud petit déjeuner.

La demeure Lestrange se situait en périphérie du Royaume des Plaines, au point que le manoir était même plus proche de la frontière du Royaume des Bois que du palais royal. Ainsi loin de la côte, proche des sous-bois, à l'arrivée du printemps le vent se faisait plus doux. Une fois dans la cuisine, il siffla un coup pour réveiller Crockdur qui ronflait sur le paillasson et ouvrit la porte pour qu'il sorte avec lui. En passant, il se saisit d'un paquet de graines de maïs qu'il distribuerait aux poules une fois là-bas.

Le poulailler n'était fermé que la nuit, pour éviter que les renards viennent leur chiper de la volaille. Neville jeta son maïs sur le sol et alla ouvrir aux poules qui, dès que Crockdur s'engouffra dans leur cabane de bois, sortirent en gloussant à la mort. Elles se ruèrent bien vite sur la nourriture et Neville profita d'y penser pour aller donner de l'eau aux chevaux. Ensuite seulement il revint prendre des œufs et retourna en cuisine.

Nagini n'était pas encore venue traîner dans ses jambes, c'était une journée qui commençait sans trop de mal. Cette chatte était d'une espièglerie sans bornes. Un vrai démon.

 _-Maaaooooww..._

En parlant du diable. Nagini se coula par l'interstice de la porte de la cuisine depuis le couloir et sauta sans attendre sur la table de bois. Neville, d'un geste habitué, prit le premier torchon qui vint et recouvrit avec souplesse les plateaux en préparation.

-Rien de tout ça n'est pour toi ! Dit-il à l'animal.

A la place, il remplit sa gamelle attitrée de pâtée adaptée. Il ferma la porte menant à la cour pour que le chien ne revienne pas en trombe tout manger et, saisissant la chatte à deux mains, il la posa, le museau devant son festin.

-Et si tu n'en veux pas, Crockdur s'en fera une joie.

Il fallait dire que ce chien gobait tout et n'importe quoi. Nagini grogna de mécontentement, mais mangea tout de même. Une fois les œufs durcis, Neville les sortit de la casserole et les mit à refroidir sur les plateaux sous le torchon. Il fit bouillir de l'eau seule pour préparer des infusions et se coupa un bout de pain pour lui. C'était que ça donnait faim, de faire le petit déjeuner.

Il venait à peine d'avaler son morceau quand la porte de la cuisine grinça en s'ouvrant en grand. Neville en sursauta presque : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait de la visite à une heure pareille.

-Alors l'orphelin, on flâne ?

C'était le fils Lestrange, Amycus, et sa jumelle Alecto. Neville retint une grimace. S'ils étaient là ce n'était pas bon signe pour lui. Amycus avait un rictus mauvais mais moqueur, alors que sa sœur avait l'air méchant, les poings sur les hanches.

-Maman n'arrête pas de sonner, fit-elle. On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

Neville leva les yeux vers les trois clochettes accrochées au mur qui étaient, chacune, reliées à l'une des chambres des Lestrange. Il fronça les sourcils et répondit avec tact :

-La sonnette n'a pas bougé.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé !

La voix de la jeune fille était aussi grinçante que du papier de verre contre l'émail d'une baignoire. Neville se demanda un instant si Amycus n'avait pas été celui qui avait trafiqué le système. Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné, mais peut-être également que son air satisfait venait de la colère de sa sœur dirigée contre lui. Neville savait très bien qu'il aurait été plus simple de se taire, mais il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir se défendre.

-Elle fonctionnait très bien hier... Souleva-t-il avec prudence.

-Eh bien plus aujourd'hui, rétorqua le garçon. Alors tu te secoues ou tu veux qu'on le fasse ?

Neville n'avait aucune envie de laisser au soin des jumeaux de le _secouer_ , comme ils disaient. Alors en quelques derniers gestes experts il finit de compléter les plateaux, posa le torchon protecteur sur une chaise plus loin et demanda avec humilité :

-Prendrez-vous le vôtre dans la Salle ou dans vos chambres ?

Puis il attendit que les frangins lui répondent l'option des chambres, pour le plaisir simple qu'ils auraient à l'observer monter à l'étage trois grands plateaux à la fois, sans un instant lui proposer quelconque aide.

 **.**

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

Le roi Nott se leva si vite de la chaise de son bureau qu'il l'envoya glisser à un mètre de là. Son conseiller, installé à l'écritoire dans le couloir, l'entendit s'exclamer depuis derrière les portes fermées et en sursauta. Lesdites portes s'ouvrirent à la volée et le roi apparut, le visage rougissant de colère.

-Je ne le crois pas ! Répéta-t-il.

-Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous contrarie, Sir ?

Rabastan Lestrange occupait le poste de conseiller du roi depuis de nombreuses années maintenant et il savait – de fait – quand il pouvait se rendre utile ou quand toute tentative serait vaine. Ici le roi avait l'air d'avoir grand besoin d'être apaisé, et il semblait le mieux placé.

-C'est ce voyou qui joue avec ma vieillesse ! Ragea le roi en lançant vers lui une lettre récemment décachetée.

Le roi Nott n'était pas vieux, à vrai dire il venait seulement d'atteindre la quarantaine. Lestrange attrapa le papier au vol et fit tomber ses lunettes, qu'il avait dans les cheveux, tout droit sur son nez. Il eut un petit sourire. L'auteur de cette lettre n'avait rien d'un voyou. Son _frère_ était un voyou. Le prince Théo était seulement... _jeune_. Et avide de liberté, à ce qu'il en lisait.

-Il ne mariera pas la princesse Constance, synthétisa Rabastan. Ce n'est pas si grave, Sir.

-Pas si grave ? S'étrangla presque l'homme.

Il s'était mis à arpenter le couloir de long en large, il s'arrêta, désespéré. Bien sûr que c'était grave ! C'était le _troisième_ voyage dans un lointain royaume qu'il finançait pour son fils seulement pour qu'il refuse l'union aux jeunes femmes qu'il lui choisissait. Il faudrait pourtant qu'il se décide un jour, le roi ne serait pas éternel.

-Je ne serais pas éternel, mon vieux Rabastan ! Dit-il justement. Il faudra bien que mon fils se marie s'il veut être un roi juste !

Le roi Nott était d'avis qu'un roi seul sur son trône ne pouvait pas être un homme assez bon pour diriger un pays. Il pensait que la solitude rendait fou, et il voulait que son fils règne longtemps, en bonne santé, et de façon juste sur leur peuple. Et puis, il fallait bien l'admettre, le roi Nott voulait des petits enfants. Si possible avant qu'il ne fut trop mort pour pouvoir en apprécier la candeur.

-Et si vous le laissiez choisir lui-même ses prétendantes, peut-être serait-il plus enclin au mariage ?

-Choisir lui-même ? Théodore ? Si seulement il ne passait pas tout son temps sur son cheval !

Le prince Théo ne sortait que peu en belle compagnie, et la personne de sang royal qu'il voyait le plus souvent en dehors de son père était le prince Zabini lorsqu'il revenait au pays. C'était dire ! Si Théodore l'aimait à ce point son ami, il n'avait qu'à l'épouser, au moins le royaume irait quelque part. Le roi Nott se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil dont Rabastan s'était levé et décida que la façon la plus mature de réagir à cette lettre serait de croiser les bras et de faire la moue, de frustration. Lestrange se racla la gorge.

-Le prince dit ici qu'il rentre ce soir... Dit-il. Donnez-lui un ultimatum, au dîner, peut-être ? Dites-lui que vous allez organiser un bal avec toutes les jeunes filles à marier du royaume, et que si le lendemain il n'a choisi personne vous choisirez pour lui, définitivement ?

Le roi releva la tête vers lui. Immobile, le regard fixe. Lestrange se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas cessé de respirer. Nott fronça les sourcils.

-Un bal ? Répéta-t-il. Mais mon ami, c'est brillant !

 _Combien de temps cela prendrait-il à organiser ?_ Après que le prince soit mis au courant, envoyer des lettres à tout le royaume et organiser la plus belle fête de l'année... une semaine. _Merveilleux !_ Le roi était réellement enthousiasmé par cette idée. Le soir même, lorsqu'il aperçut le cheval de son fils dans la cour du palais, il descendit en trombe le rejoindre pour le mettre au courant.

-Alors, ça te convient ? Demanda-t-il en conclusion.

-Bonsoir à toi aussi, père, sourit le prince Théodore. Ma route a été tout-à-fait sans encombre, mais je suis ravi que tu t'en inquiètes. Pris le temps de manger à midi ? A vrai dire non, j'ai coupé par les bois ! En conséquence, oui, bien sûr, je prendrai bien volontiers un bon souper.

Le prince finit en ce temps-là d'attacher sa monture à l'écurie et sortit de l'abri de bois, suivit par son père qui marmonna :

-Oui oui, tout ça aussi... Mais ce bal, te convient-il ?

Le prince souffla un peu. Son père se faisait trop de soucis pour son avenir marital. Mais de toute façon il n'avait probablement pas vraiment le choix de dire non, alors il répondit vaguement que son père était roi, et qu'il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il lui semblait juste.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, mon fils ! Gronda son père. Je m'inquiète pour toi, et tu le sais.

Théodore eut un sourire attendri, s'arrêta pour se retourner et donna à son paternel une accolade de retour de voyage. Alphard avait toujours été surprotecteur envers lui. Il était son unique fils, et en retour lui était son unique parent. Il voulait le meilleur pour lui, et c'était tout-à-fait compréhensible. Mais comme le prince le disait souvent :

-Tu t'inquiètes trop, père. Mais soit, donne ce bal, et nous verrons bien ce qu'il en ressort.

Sur ce il donna une tape amicale sur les épaules de son paternel, et monta au palais pour se décrotter un peu avant le dîner. Traverser les bois à cheval depuis le port, c'était salissant. Un instant, il se demanda si le prince Blaise serait rentré au pays à temps pour cette fameuse fête.

 **.**

Le palais aurait pu être calme en cette douce matinée de printemps, mais c'était un jour spécial. Tout le monde nageait dans tous les sens, la frénésie était dans tous les courants.

-Debout les crabes, la mer monte ! Cria joyeusement Seamus en faisait irruption dans la chambre du prince Ronald.

-Je ne suis pas un crabe, et nous ne sentons pas les courants de surface à cette profondeur... Marmonna son ami en réponse, à plat ventre sur son lit, le visage enfoncé dans un coussin de mousse.

La fatigue n'avait même pas encore commencé à songer à le quitter. En d'autres termes, Seamus venait de le réveiller. Il était encore tôt et si ça avait été une journée normale il était quasiment certain que personne ne se serait opposé à ce qu'il dorme deux ou cinquante minutes de plus. L'Eternel nagea vivement jusqu'à son lit pour violemment retirer son coussin de sous sa tête et Ron frisa la crise cardiaque.

-Eh ! Protesta-t-il. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Seamus rit et Ron bouda. Ça n'avait vraiment rien de drôle. En plus, tout ce raffut pour un événement auquel il ne voulait pas assister, c'était ridicule.

-Allez, tu ne peux pas te défiler, lui dit Seamus qui avait maintenant l'air sincèrement désolé. C'est ta première fois, tout le monde va venir pour t'y voir !

 _Ugh_. Si Ron avait toujours eu son coussin, il y aurait ré-enfoncé son visage. A la place il geignit d'inconfort en se cachant derrière ses mains. C'était le pire jour de son existence. Seamus tenta de l'extraire de son lit en le tirant par la nageoire caudale.

-Alleeeez, deboouuut !

Mais il était bien trop petit pour déplacer le corps encore endormi d'un triton à la taille presque adulte. Alors il lâcha le tout et se laissa doucement retomber sur le sol de la chambre.

- _Fiou..._ Souffla-t-il. Des fois j'oublie que j'ai pas de forces.

Ça eut le mérite de faire rire Ron, un peu, qui se redressa en position assise sur son lit. Lit d'algues, duquel il délogea quelques plantes du bout de la queue par manque d'attention, et qu'il eut la flemme de remettre à leur place dans la minute.

-Ça va être atroce, dit-il à son ami. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller.

-T'as dit ça hier toute la journée, lui rappela Seamus.

Ron geignit et se laissa retomber dans les algues. Seamus se faufila entre son dos et son lit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et le poussa de toutes ses forces en dehors.

-Hors de question que tu te rendormes ! Fit-il. T'étais bien parti, à te lever !

C'était une tentative un peu ridicule mais étonnamment elle fonctionna. Ron se retrouva ainsi debout et alla se traîner jusqu'à son miroir où il passa une main énergique dans ses cheveux qui flottèrent sans grande conviction. Son regard descendit vers le reflet de ses yeux, qu'il fixa longuement, avant de soupirer.

-C'est plus de l'embarras, c'est une vraie dépression... Glissa Seamus, l'air blasé. Ressaisis-toi mon pote, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer !

C'était facile à dire, pour lui, il était asexué. Mais tout de même, il était un bon ami et il passa tout le temps du trajet à tenter de lui remonter le moral. Ce qui fonctionna, il faut bien le dire, très mal. Peut-être parce que Ron savait que lorsqu'il arriverait il y aurait toute une foule de participants qui braqueraient leurs yeux sur sa première Grande Fécondation. Et s'il le savait, c'était parce que ça s'était passé comme ça à chaque fois que l'un de ses aînés avait eu seize ans : le jour de leur première fois tout le monde les avait regardés.

 _Brruh._ Ron trouvait que c'était le truc le plus dérangeant au _monde_.

Il avait eu raison, cependant, à peine arrivèrent-ils à la Grande Place que tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Ron était tellement mal à l'aise que Seamus n'eut aucun mal non pas à le voir mais à le _sentir_. Il le ressentit, même, si fort, qu'il commença à son tour à se sentir encombré d'embarras. C'était son côté empathique.

Le roi Arthur calma le bourdonnement de paroles mêlées de la foule et invita sereinement au silence pour qu'il prononce un discours pour l'occasion de l'événement annuel.

-Eh, Ron... Murmura Seamus près de lui. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas le faire on peut toujours, tu sais... s'éclipser... ?

Le prince se retourna vers lui avec étonnement. S'éclipser ? D'ici ? Mais tout le monde remarquerait très vite sa disparition. Et pourtant... S'il saluait quelques connaissances, quelques inconnus, qu'il souriait, qu'il assurait qu'il était heureux d'être là... eh bien Seamus était certain que dans le chahut post-ponte-pré-sécrétion, leur départ passerait inaperçu.

-Tu crois ? Chuchota Ron, les yeux s'écarquillant doucement, n'osant pas espérer trop fort.

-J'imagine qu'on ne saura que si on essaye... Avança l'Eternel. Et puis, tes parents ne pourront pas ré-organiser une Grande Fécondation cette année juste pour toi si tu rates celle d'aujourd'hui.

Il marquait un point. Ron regarda autour d'eux, rougissant comme si tout le monde sur cette place avait entendu l'idée de Seamus et le savaient coupable par avance.

-Alors ? Demanda son ami. Tu veux ?

Le jeune triton tritura ses doigts, hésitant. Ce n'était pas rien, de déserter une Grande Fécondation quand on était un prince en âge. Il se mordit la lèvre, tiraillé entre son envie de fuir et la peur de décevoir ses parents et son peuple.

-D'accord... Souffla-t-il finalement. D'accord, faisons ça... Merci Seamus.

-Tu me remercieras quand on sera loin d'ici ! Répondit son ami avec un clin d'œil.

Ronald sourit, doucement. Ils allaient faire comme ça, il se ferait remarquer par quelques personnes avant et pendant la ponte, et dès que ça commencerait à bouger de partout, ils se feraient la malle. Surtout qu'il connaissait un endroit où ils pourraient facilement passer la journée sans que personne ne les y retrouve.

Il repéra de loin un fils de Duc et nagea rapidement dans sa direction. Petits, ils jouaient ensemble à l'oursin prisonnier, Ron avait entendu dire que le jeune homme – qui avait aujourd'hui dix-huit ans – était passé professionnel dans la course à l'hippocampe.

-Victor ! Héla-t-il, tout sourire.

Mine de rien, ça faisait plaisir de le revoir. Même si, oui, il l'utilisait pour paraître à l'aise dans cet endroit. Le triton se retourna vers lui, presque étonné d'être interpelé. Puis il sourit à son tour.

-Ronald, mon ami ! Combien de temps cela fait-il ?

Il parlait avec un fort accent des mers de l'Est.

-Bien trop, bien trop, rit Ron doucement. Que deviens-tu, dis-moi ?

Il apprit ainsi qu'il existait désormais une madame Krum, depuis l'automne, et Victor la lui montra du doigt, au centre de la place. Ron n'aimait pas particulièrement regarder des femelles pondre, alors il détourna les yeux dès qu'il eut aperçu la sirène en question.

-C'est une très belle femme que tu as là, complimenta-t-il.

-Oui, elle est merveilleuse ! Soutint Victor. Et toi, raconte-moi tout, as-tu une amoureuse ?

Ron rougit et détourna les yeux dans un léger « _oh, pitié..._ ». Victor rit.

-Quoi ? Fit-il. Ce n'est plus ce qu'on dit ? « Amoureuse » c'est passé de mode ? Je dois avouer que je ne fais plus attention à ces choses-là.

Ron rit à son tour. Victor n'avait aucune idée de l'aspect dérisoire qu'avait pour Ron cette conversation. Il lui dit seulement que non, il n'avait personne, mais que pour le moment ce n'était pas très important, étant donné le caractère sacré de cette journée.

-Tu as bien raison ! Approuva l'autre. Tiens, regarde, elles ont presque fini.

 _Ugh_. Ron se força à sourire et se fit pressé.

-Oh, bien dans ce cas je te laisse il faut que j'aille saluer un ami avant d'y aller !

-Très bien, je ne te retiens pas ! Mais il faut qu'on se retrouve après ça, je suis sûr que tu ne m'as pas tout dit.

Il conclut sur un clin d'œil et Ron le salua d'un signe de la main en s'éloignant. Dès que Krum eut le dos tourné il se précipita hors du champ de vision de tout le monde. Seamus l'attendait derrière un rocher, plus loin. Ron eut comme un nœud dans l'estomac. Il se sentait un peu coupable de laisser Victor là-bas après avoir promis qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tard.

-Allez, ce n'est pas si grave, tenta Seamus. Tu le verras un autre jour et tu n'auras qu'à t'excuser, dire que tu as été sollicité...

Seamus avait beau dire, Ronald n'aimait pas ça. L'Eternel fit la moue. Puis, souriant un peu, il donna un petit coup de coude dans le flanc de son ami.

-Et d'ailleurs, c'est vrai ! _Moi_ je te sollicite ! Allez viens, on s'en va, c'est un ordre.

Ça fit rire Ron, un peu. Seamus le devança et Ron se mit à nager à sa suite, puis le rattrapa. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de dire à son ami où il voulait aller, Seamus savait. Après tout, il n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien.

Cet endroit où ils allaient, c'était sa cachette secrète, sa cave aux merveilles, là où il conservait toutes les belles trouvailles qu'il faisait dans les épaves. Seamus et lui y passaient parfois des heures durant et ça n'avait jamais inquiété personne qu'ils disparaissent ainsi. C'était leur havre de paix.

Une fois, Hermione les y avait trouvés. Mais Ron lui avait fait jurer de ne jamais dire à ses parents tout ce qu'il gardait ici : ça les rendrait fous. Et Hermione, elle avait promis.

 **.**

-Sirius !

Le cri résonna dans les couloirs du palais. C'était le deuxième appel, et le roi Jedusor entendit des pas précipités se rapprocher de la porte de son bureau. Il se tenait debout dos à la porte, penché sur sa table, et il se redressa, sombre, pour se retourner vers l'homme qui entra presque immédiatement. Ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait demandé, il releva un sourcil.

-J'ai vu monsieur Black dans les jardins il y a quelques minutes, Votre Majesté.

-Eh bien qu'attends-tu ? Lança Jedusor. Va le chercher !

Ce Pettigrew était un incapable. _Oui, Maître_. Son Altesse le vit ramper presque hors de la pièce, et il souffla de lassitude. Il avait pris sa décision ce matin même, il n'était pas question qu'il ne laisse ne fusse qu'une chance à l'héritier Potter de fêter son prochain anniversaire.

La loi était claire à ce sujet. Si le roi et la reine mouraient avant que leur héritier soit en mesure de régner, alors il était nommé un mandataire. Le jour du seizième anniversaire dudit héritier, une cérémonie était organisée et l'on assistait à la passation de pouvoir du mandataire au descendant de la famille royale.

La loi disait aussi qu'en cas d'absence d'héritier, le mandataire devenait roi à vie, et la succession serait remise à sa descendance. Cet état de fait, bien sûr, valait aussi si l'héritier au trône mourait avant l'âge requit. Ou _disparaissait_.

Jedusor eut un sourire cruel. Il n'allait certainement pas donner son titre à cet impotent de prince Harry.

Il y eut de nouveaux pas dans le couloir, moins pressés, moins lourds. La porte bailla doucement et la silhouette encapuchonnée de Sirius Black se dessina dans l'encadrement.

-Vous m'avez fait appeler, mon Maître ?

Le sourire du roi se transforma en rictus mauvais. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce garde-chasse. Bien trop impertinent, bien trop sûr de lui, et bien trop – _bien trop_ – fidèle à la famille Potter. Trop proche, aussi, du prince qui lui faisait tant d'ombre. Il espérait bien que cette mission sonnerait enfin sa soumission totale où sa perte définitive.

-Oui, Sirius, répondit-il d'une voix presque traînante. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais que tu fasses pour moi.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, mon Maître, fit l'homme en s'inclinant.

-Je voudrais que tu tues Harry, glissa Jedusor avec flegme.

Sirius se figea, puis se redressa doucement. Le sourire du roi revint, plus cruel que jamais, mais défiant, aussi. Défiant Sirius de le contredire un instant. Le problème était simple, pour Tom. Soit Sirius acceptait, et lui ramenait la preuve de l'accomplissement, auquel cas il espérait que la honte de son geste fasse taire pour toujours son petit air prétentieux. Ou bien il refusait, le trompait, et non seulement Harry serait tué par un autre mais en plus Jedusor serait en mesure de faire exécuter ce misérable garde-chasse pour trahison.

-Je vous demande pardon... ? Balbutia presque le jeune homme.

Le sourire de Jedusor s'agrandit. _Ooh, y avait-il un problème ?_ Le cœur de Sirius battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas faire une chose pareille.

-Mais Monsieur... Monseigneur... Le prince Harry...

-N'a pas la maturité de diriger un royaume, coupa Jedusor. Et ne l'aura jamais.

Sa voix sonnait sèche dans l'air de la pièce royale. Sirius serra les dents. L'homme s'approcha de lui, menaçant. Il lui tourna autour sans que Sirius ne puisse protester et demanda une fois encore :

-Mais dis-moi, mon bon Sirius, t'opposerais-tu à une décision émanant de ma royale personne ?

Il sifflait tel un serpent, tel le _sorcier_ qu'il était. Il était indigne de porter le titre de roi, et d'ailleurs ce titre n'était pas le sien. Il ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais. Jedusor n'était rien d'autre qu'un _intermittent_ et rien que ça aurait dû lui être défendu. Si James avait su, s'il avait _seulement_ su quel genre d'homme est-ce qu'il était alors jamais il n'aurait- !

-Alors ? Insista Jedusor. J'attends !

Les dents de Sirius grincèrent presque, mais il se força à desserrer les mâchoires. C'était... c'était sans espoir. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il n'avait pas le _pouvoir_ de faire quoi que ce fût. Il s'inclina de nouveau, et ça lui donna l'envie de vomir.

-Bien, Maître.

-Je te demande pardon ? Fit Tom. Qu'as-tu dit ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

Il le tourmentait, son sourire était celui du Malin. Sirius sentit toute énergie quitter son corps. Et il pensa qu'il se sentirait ainsi pour toujours.

-Je le ferai, Maître, dit-il. Pour vous, je tuerai le prince Harry.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Ça c'est une fin... qui fout un froid... Mea culpa ! On aura quand même vu Neville, Théo, Blaise ET Sirius dans le même chapitre ! Ça pardonne, non ? xD

D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la situation de Neville ? Vous vous attendiez à voir Bellatrix ? ;)

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, et j'attends d'ailleurs vos avis avec impatience ! :D**

Et en attendant je vous donne rendez-vous, bien sûr, vendredi prochain **( 21/07/17) **pour le chapitre 3 :)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	5. 03 - Monts et vallées

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **Merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Monts et vallées -**

Le prince Harry se tenait devant le miroir de sa chambre de bonne. Ajustant son habit royal, il se demandait bien ce qui lui avait valu la grâce d'un après-midi de congé. Peut-être Jedusor avait-il besoin de l'éloigner du château quelques heures. Peut-être rencontrait-il un homme à qui il ne voulait pas montrer son souillon d'héritier.

Harry ajusta le bouton de son col et épousseta ses manches. Quoi qu'il en fût, il s'en fichait, ça valait mieux qu'un après-midi à soigner les tapisseries.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait pour se détendre, Harry serait escorté par monsieur Black, le garde-chasse. Dans la théorique, Harry comprenait pourquoi. Il était l'héritier légitime des Potter et il aurait été inadmissible pour le royaume d'avoir laissé son prince sans surveillance hors des murs du palais et qu'il se soit fait attaquer sur ses terres. Cependant, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus de gibier dans les bois du roi et eux tant que les chasseurs et leurs armes étaient maintenant plus loin dans les coins indisciplinés de la forêt. Quant aux voleurs et aux brigands... bien imprudents étaient ceux qui osaient s'aventurer près du château Jedusor.

Harry pensait que Sa Majesté Tom lui assignait Monsieur Black seulement pour qu'il ne s'enfuie pas. Rien de plus idiot : il n'aurait eu nulle part où aller. Pourtant, ce n'était pas si grave, Harry appréciait Monsieur Black. Il était, pour tout dire, la seule personne au monde qu'il pouvait considérer comme un ami. Etrange et étranger, mais un ami.

-De combien de temps le Seigneur Jedusor m'a-t-il fait grâce ? Demanda Harry au chasseur Black lorsqu'il eut descendu les escaliers principaux jusqu'à lui.

-Du temps que vous désirerez, Votre Altesse.

Le garçon ne se formalisa pas du manque d'enthousiasme de son gardien, comme il était fréquent qu'il ne sourît pas des jours durant. Peut-être aurait-il dû, en ce jour précis, s'en formaliser… Mais qui aurait bien pu lui en vouloir de la confiance aveugle qu'il portait à cet homme, le seul ici la méritant. Il y avait une source près de laquelle il se plaisait à flâner, il prit alors la direction des hauteurs.

Ils avancèrent et les arbres se densifièrent, mais ce jour-ci Sirius fut avare de paroles. Il profitait parfois d'être seul avec le prince pour lui compter des histoires de ses parents, cependant paraissait-il qu'Harry devrait se contenter du chant des oiseaux et des quelques rayons de soleil à travers les feuilles du printemps. Il pouvait presque entendre, déjà, l'écoulement lent et paresseux de la source qu'il était venu chercher. Il s'approcha alors pour glisser ses mains dans l'eau claire, mais la voix sourde et grave de Sirius l'en empêcha.

-Harry.

Surpris de l'entendre si terne, l'héritier au trône se retourna lentement. L'homme, le regard sombre, sortit son épée de son fourreau. Le son du métal résonna autour d'eux et Harry écarquilla les yeux. Que signifiait… Il vit la lame briller au soleil alors que le garde-chasse la leva, pour mieux l'enfoncer dans le sol devant lui. Alors, Harry vit Sirius descendre un genou à terre, les mains jointes au pommeau, et incliner la tête devant lui.

-Mon Prince.

-Monsieur Black… qu-

Mais l'homme le coupa.

-L'heure est grave et je m'en veux de devoir vous infliger tout ceci.

Harry eut l'esprit traversé de cent questions, mais se retint de les poser. Relevant la tête, Sirius fixa ses yeux dans les siens.

-En m'inclinant devant vous aujourd'hui je renouvelle les vœux jadis prononcés devant feu votre père, et vous jure allégeance et fidélité, en temps de paix et en temps de guerre, dans la prospérité et dans la famine. Par ce geste je fais passer la cause de votre royale famille devant toute autre obligeance de sang ou d'esprit.

Harry avait le cœur battant. Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas attendre sa montée sur le tr- _oh_. Et alors il comprit. Ses peurs étaient fondées, n'étaient-elle pas ? Les prochains mois, ses seize années. Jedusor cherchait à le faire assassiner. Le prince déglutit avec peine, et l'homme à genoux sortit de sa poche un petit parchemin proprement roulé.

-Prenez soin de ceci, dit-il. Dirigez-vous Nord-Nord-Ouest, contournez la montagne et vous devriez arriver avant le matin au palais des Seigneurs Malfoy.

-Mais- mais je…

Harry n'était jamais sorti seul de ce parc, de cette forêt, de ce terrain. Il n'avait que de rudimentaires connaissances d'orientation et n'avait jamais marché aussi longtemps, moins encore de nuit. Pourtant, le chasseur Black ne le laissa pas poursuivre.

-Si jamais l'entrée du palais vous était refusée, trouvez un homme répondant au nom de Lupin qui travaille au service de la famille royale. Donnez-lui alors ceci, et expliquez-lui votre fuite – il saura vous aider.

-Monsieur Black… vous…

-Nous n'avons pas le temps.

Sirius donna au prince une gourde remplie d'eau et un sachet de baies, ainsi qu'un petit couteau de chasse. L'eau et les baies étaient pour passer la nuit sans avoir à craindre de cueillir par mégarde des herbes empoisonnées ou de boire de l'eau sale. Le couteau était pour les brigands et les bêtes.

-Je ferai croire votre mort à ce traître de Jedusor et vous ferai gagner du temps. Maintenant, fuyez !

-Sirius…

-Fuyez, vous dis-je ! Et surtout ne regardez pas en arrière.

Alors, le cœur rongé de peur, Harry tourna les talons et se mit à courir, aussi vite qu'il le put, entre les arbres et les rochers. Il courut à s'en faire mal aux jambes, aux pieds et aux poumons. Regardant vers le ciel, il guettait le soleil. Allait-il suffisamment au Nord ? Suffisamment vers l'Ouest ? Plus il s'enfonçait dans les bois et plus le feuillage était dense. Bientôt les nuages, puis bientôt le soir, il ne put plus distinguer son chemin. Il marcha sans voir les étoiles, se fiant à la lueur faible de la lune, priant pour avoir gardé la bonne direction. Il marcha dans la fatigue et dans la peur, les larmes brouillant le peu de sa vue et des sentiers de terre. Il marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et puis, les beaux vêtements de son père abîmés et salis, il tomba d'épuisement contre le tronc et entre les racines d'un vieux chêne.

 **.**

Il était très, très tôt dans le matin, et le Manoir était bien silencieux. Comme incrusté dans la pierre dans les hauteurs la Montagne Solitaire, hors de toute frontière, la vie semblait s'y être arrêtée. Ombrage, assise sur son trône de bronze, caressait avec lenteur le pelage rêche de sa bête-garou. Ses serviteurs évitaient de passer devant la porte ouverte, ses servantes ne bougeaient pas d'un moindre pouce. Elle était, lentement et sûrement, consumée par sa colère.

-Ma-madame ?

Elle posa son regard vif et tranchant sur l'homme qui avait parlé. Entré par la porte de service, il tenait sur un plateau gris une unique lettre cachetée. Ombrage n'était pas le genre de personne qui recevait du courrier.

-Nous… nous avons reçu une lettre du Seigneur Nott, il prépare une réception p-pour marier son fils… Le message n'est pas spécifiquement adressé à votre personne, m-mais… enfin, tout le monde a dû…

Ses yeux se plissèrent, méchants, en deux fentes noires. Silence. L'homme déglutit alors qu'elle ne détournait pas ses yeux de lui. Puis il crut mourir lorsqu'elle se leva – la Bête montra les crocs.

-QU'EN AURAIS-JE DONC A FAIRE DE LEURS FANFARONADES ?!

Les seize années du prince Malfoy approchaient, elle n'avait jamais pu mettre ses griffes sur lui, et cet incapable lui parlait de réjouissance donné par les _Nott ?!_ Elle leva sur lui son spectre et, de rage, le fit monter dans les airs alors qu'il hurlait d'une douleur incommensurable. Quand elle brisa sa nuque, elle ne s'en sentit pas mieux pour un tiers de seconde. Le corps retomba sur le sol et d'un geste elle autorisa Greyback à le tirer vers son garde-manger.

Elle avait cherché, pourtant. Encore, et encore, pendant près de quinze ans. Quand elle avait compris que Dumbledore et sa clique avaient pris l'enfant avec eux, elle avait cherché partout la moindre trace de magie. Aujourd'hui encore elle avait des espions dans tous les pays, et pourtant aucune trace d'eux, jamais. Du mouvement au Palais Royal des Montagnes où résidait Jedusor, quelques traces dans les plaines reculées du pays des Nott où vivait une famille de quatre, d'autres empreintes insignifiantes de par les terres, mais jamais la signature magique de ses anciens collègues.

-Le prochain qui me parle de bal, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, je l'étripe de mes mains nues.

 **.**

Le soleil se levait et avec lui les bois, dans le royaume des Forêts des souverains Malfoy. Au sein d'une petite clairière bordée par un ruisseau, une petite maison de bois. A l'intérieur, au premier étage, Draco ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. La lumière du jour abondait déjà à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, il s'étira avec douceur. Voilà une autre de ses journées qui commençait sans peine.

Une fois convenablement sorti de son sommeil, il poussa sa couverture et se leva prestement. Il fit une boule de l'ensemble de ses draps et les secoua par la fenêtre pour aérer le tout. Puis il prit le temps de refaire son lit. Seulement ensuite il s'habilla puis sortit de sa chambre et descendit l'unique court escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée.

-Voyez donc qui nous honore enfin de sa présence ! Lança Oncle Severus depuis l'évier de la cuisine.

-Il n'est pas si tard, fit remarquer Draco avec un petit sourire enjôleur.

Comme toujours, Oncle Albus lui donna raison. Ce n'était pas de la faute du garçon s'il préférait attendre que sa chambre ait prit le soleil avant de vouloir sortir le bout de son nez. Draco se faufila jusqu'au garde-manger et sortit une pomme ainsi qu'un peu de lait de chèvre. D'ailleurs il n'y en avait presque plus, il faudrait que quelqu'un se dévoue pour aller traire la chèvre – et il pouvait jurer que ce ne serait pas lui.

-Tu as descendu tes draps pour les laver ? Demanda Tante Minerva qui revenait de la cour avec un panier d'œufs.

-Ils ne sont pas sales, promit Draco alors.

Et Draco était toujours honnête sur l'état de propreté de ses draps : il préférait passer par la corvée du nettoyage que de dormir ne fut-ce qu'une nuit dans des draps souillés de sueur ou de poussières.

-Eh bien puisque tu n'as rien à faire, reprit Severus en ouvrant l'évier vers l'évacuation côté jardin, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas cueillir quelques baies ? Le bocal est vide. On se demande bien pourquoi…

-Severus, gronda Albus d'une voix pourtant légère.

Après tout ce n'était pas la faute du garçon s'il aimait manger ce genre de petites choses. C'était léger, sucré, bon pour la santé, vraiment pas de quoi le lui reprocher. Draco se retourna vers l'Oncle Severus avec un petit sourire avant de croquer dans sa pomme. C'était bien loin d'être de l'impertinence, plutôt un petit jeu. Qui aurait pu s'intituler « Comment rester grognon et faire démarrer Albus au quart de tour pour amuser le gamin », et d'ailleurs Draco surprit l'homme en noir à sourire en coin. Severus avait beau s'en défendre, lui aussi s'amusait bien.

-Quelle belle idée ! Embraya Minerva en sortant un autre petit panier pour le donner à Draco. Prends ton temps bien sûr, ce n'est pas pressé.

Elle lui mit le panier dans les mains et le poussa presque vers la sortie.

-Bonne balade ! Souhaita Albus, gaiement.

Et la porte se referma entre lui et sa petite portion de lait de chèvre, qu'il n'avait – en fait – pas eu le temps de boire. Eh bien tant pis, ce serait pour son retour. Secouant la tête devant l'attitude un peu étrange de ses oncles et tante – étrange mais pas inhabituelle – il prit le chemin des bois.

Ses parrains, comme il les appelait, n'étaient pas de nature trop stricte et il n'y avait en fait que peu de règles qui régissaient son éducation. Toujours être poli Toujours être soigneux Ne pas partir sans prévenir quelqu'un Ne pas parler à des gens étrangers. Pour ce dernier point, comme il ne connaissait personne, la question était vite réglée. De ne côtoyer personne de son âge lui manquait, parfois, mais pas assez souvent pour qu'il eut pensé à s'en plaindre.

Il ramassa sur le chemin quelques myrtilles et quelques cassis, chercha des groseilles mais n'en trouva pas. Il tomba par hasard sur un bosquet de framboises mais comme il n'y en avait pas assez pour en récolter, il se contenta d'en manger deux ou trois. Son panier était presque rempli quand il arriva à un endroit qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Ici le ruisseau de chez eux venait se jeter dans la rivière qui traversait les bois. Parfois Draco suivait le cours de son lit, mais jamais très loin. Aujourd'hui, il préféra à la promenade une baignade dans l'eau claire. Après tout, l'eau d'ici était aussi pure que celle de leur puits, et jamais plus froide.

Il posa son panier sur un rocher et le recouvrit de quelques feuilles, histoire qu'il ne se fasse pas piller sa cueillette par quelques prédateurs en quête de sucreries. Il aurait pu y mettre sa chemise ou sa paire de braies, mais il n'aurait pas risqué de se tâcher de ce jus-là. A la place, il fit un petit tas bien plié de ses habits lorsqu'il se dévêtit. Un pied après l'autre, il alla se glisser dans l'eau fraîche.

Ces derniers mois son corps avait doucement abandonné ses allures de petit garçon pour les troquer contre une silhouette de jeune homme. Dans quelques jours il fêterait son seizième anniversaire et, s'il l'avait oublié, il pouvait être sûr de pouvoir compter sur ses parrains pour le lui rappeler en fête. Peut-être même était-ce la raison pour laquelle ils l'éloignaient régulièrement de la maison depuis le début de la semaine. Draco n'avait, pour ainsi-dire, rien remarqué de tout ça. Il fallait dire aussi que ses parrains avaient une logique bien à eux, à laquelle il était habitué depuis sa plus tendre enfance et de laquelle il ne relevait depuis longtemps plus les étrangetés.

Il avait de l'eau jusqu'aux hanches quand le chant d'un moineau le fit se retourner vers la rive à quelques pas – juste à temps, même, pour voir l'animal se poser sur le panier au contenu grossièrement recouvert de feuilles. Haussant un sourcil curieux, Draco l'observa en silence. Il aurait pu lui envoyer un peu d'eau pour l'effrayer, mais n'en fit rien. A la place, il le regarda prendre un cassis et le gober, puis en prendre un autre dans son bec avant de le voir se retourner vers lui. En grand humain qu'il représentait pour lui, Draco laissa fleurir à ses lèvres un petit sourire amusé.

-Je t'en prie, petit voleur, fais comme chez toi, dit-il doucement.

L'oiseau goba alors le petit fruit, s'en saisit d'un troisième et repartit avec son butin à tir d'ailes vers les hauteurs. Ce n'était pas une si petite rançon qui manquerait à son panier, et Draco se plaisait à observer – quand l'occasion se présentait – ces petits êtres à plumes de près. Tant qu'il ne se faisait pas détrousser par une armée de becs acérés, c'était un compromis qui lui allait tout-à-fait.

Satisfait de cette courte rencontre, Draco se laissa tomber en arrière dans le faible courant afin de mouiller tout entier et son visage et ses cheveux blonds.

Quand il revint à la maison de bois, près de deux heures après son départ, son panier débordait de sa récolte et il était propre et frais comme un gardon. Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper et entra en s'annonçant joyeusement à la ronde. Minerva sauta presque sur son panier pour aller mettre les fruits en bocal.

-Une promenade agréable ? Lui demanda Albus qui s'était assis à la tablée avec un bol de thé citronné.

-Très, sourit Draco en retour. Je peux ?

Albus lui fit signe qu'il pouvait bien sûr se servir et Draco se sortit une vaisselle approprié pour se verser un peu du tiède breuvage.

-Severus n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant face à son parrain.

Il aurait pu être au bois ou à la chèvre, mais Albus lui apprit qu'il était au courrier. Cette tâche-là, Draco n'y avait jamais été assigné, pas même accompagné. _C'est trop loin_ , lui disait-on. Ils devaient avoir une boîte aux lettres à quelques kilomètres de là, le long d'un sentier peu fréquenté. A vrai dire, il était rare qu'ils y reçoivent quoi que ce fût, mais pourtant l'un de ses parrains allait vérifier chaque jour qui se levait. Et d'ailleurs, Severus en revenait.

-Vous n'allez pas le croire, dit-il en rentrant. Ça vient du palais.

Sans que Draco ne le remarque, les autres pâlirent. Ils avaient pour principe de ne jamais ouvrir une lettre du palais devant Draco, c'était même une règle bien établie entre eux, est-ce que Severus n'avait pas vu que le garçon était rentré ? Mais que Minerva et Albus se rassurent, parce que Severus l'avait bien noté.

-Du palais ? Releva Draco, étonné.

-Oui, mais pas d'ici – _et les deux autres soufflèrent doucement_ –, ça vient des Plaines.

Allons bon, qu'est-ce que la famille Nott avait de si important à communiquer aux royaumes de ses voisins ? Minerva se dépêcha de rejoindre Severus près de la porte et Albus se leva doucement, pris lui aussi d'une certaine curiosité. Draco demanda finalement :

-Et du coup… on l'ouvre, ou… ?

Alors ils l'ouvrirent.

 **.**

Neville, une enveloppe royale toujours cachetée entre les mains, frappa avec hésitation à la porte du petit salon. Il n'était pas censé interrompre la leçon de chant d'Alecto, sous même aucun prétexte, mais… une lettre royale, ça n'arrivait jamais. Du moins, pas chez eux. A peine eut-il tapé au battant que la voix froide et sévère de Bellatrix s'éleva, claquante, dans les airs.

 _-Quoi ?!_

Elle détestait être dérangée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Neville ouvrit la porte avec soin. Un petit sourire cruel en coin, Amycus, depuis un fauteuil aparté, se régalait d'avance du spectacle de son humiliation à venir. Alecto, elle, le foudroyait du regard de l'avoir ainsi coupée dans son solfège. Bellatrix ouvrit la bouche pour le descendre en flèche, Neville crut bon de la prendre de vitesse.

-Toute mes excuses Madame, mais une lettre du palais vient juste d'arriver…

Ça eut le mérite de lui couper la chique. Amycus perdit son sourire et Alecto se décrispa un instant. Du palais ? Lestrange se leva prestement et vint lui arracher la missive des mains. Elle lut, à voix haute, pour tenir ses enfants au courant. Neville en profita pour se faire tout petit et resta un instant pour écouter aussi.

 _« Chers concitoyens, chère concitoyennes, chers voisins._

 _Le Roi Nott, dans sa grande générosité, vous informe qu'il invitera ce sixième jour en sa demeure chaque famille de haute comme de basse noblesse, afin que son fils le Prince Théodore trouve en l'une de ses jeunes filles une épouse juste et tendre._

 _Ainsi, seront conviées à un Bal d'Honneur toutes les jeunes filles à marier des Plaines et de ses alentours. Le bal sera précédé d'une cérémonie de présentation durant laquelle chaque prétendante aura l'honneur de venir saluer l'héritier. »_

-Le choix restera celui du prince, _blah blah blah_ , habits de rigueur, _blah blah_ … Le six, c'est dans moins d'une semaine ! Conclut Lestrange en remontant dans le message pour être certaine de la date. Quel âge a le prince, maintenant ?

-Dix-neuf ans, répondit Amycus qui gardait depuis toujours un œil sur les affaires du Monde.

Bellatrix releva les yeux vers sa fille avec dans le regard ce petit quelque chose qui semblait la combler de joie. _C'est parfait !_ S'exclama-t-elle même. Alecto n'était pas sûre de comprendre, mais elle sourit tout de même, contrite.

-Ne vois-tu pas ma fille, la gloire que tu pourrais apporter à notre famille ? Lança Bella en s'approchant de la jeune fille assez pour encadrer son visage de ses mains.

Maintenant, Alecto comprenait parfaitement. Le prince avait dix-neuf années, elle avait récemment fêté ses dix-huit siennes. Elle avait l'âge rêvé et le rang juste assez noblard pour être sur la liste des invitées. Elle eut un petit sourire. Reine du royaume des Plaines, voilà qui lui conviendrait parfaitement… Neville se racla doucement la gorge.

-Tu es toujours là ? Lança Bellatrix, méchante, en se retournant vers lui.

-Je, hm… je me demandais… Comme toute la famille est invitée, est-ce que je peux… est-ce que je peux venir aussi ?

Bellatrix grimaça de dégoût un instant et Alecto eut un rictus mauvais pendant que son frère laissait échapper un éclat de rire pincé.

-Tu veux marier le prince ? Se moqua la pensée-future-reine-des-Plaines.

-N-non… Tenta de se justifier Neville. Seulement, je ne sors pas souvent, et si la famille est invitée…

Evidemment c'était un euphémisme, Neville ne sortait jamais. Dame Lestrange souffla longuement, dramatique, pour bien lui faire comprendre que sa requête l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Lui ? Quitter le manoir ? Et délaisser ses tâches du soir ? Hm. Serait-il au moins assez disposé pour se lever au matin ? Avait-il quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos ? Il était bien entendu hors de question qu'il porte préjudice à Alecto lors des présentations avec une tenue ridicule. Mais, s'il avait bouclé tous ses travaux de la semaine…

-Oui ! S'exclama presque Neville. Oui, j'aurai fini, je jure !

-Hm… S'éternisa Bellatrix, traînante. Bon… dans ces conditions… pourquoi pas.

-Maman ! Protestèrent les jumeaux – mais leur mère les fit taire.

Neville ne pouvait pas lui être plus reconnaissant. Il renouvela ses remerciements dix fois au moins, avant de sortir pour retourner à ses affaires. Il ne vit pas, la porte se refermant, le sourire de sa tutrice doucement se faire cruel.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà, pour Sirius, mystère résolu ! Eh non, il ne suivra pas Harry dans son échappée... il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse rapport à Jedusor ;)

Draco ! Le grand retour ! Tout grandi ! (Avec quelques fées en bonus ...!) Quant à ce qui attend Neville, je _pense_ que vous vous en doutez... xD

J'attends vos avis, comme toujours, avec la plus grande impatience ! Et je vous donne rendez-vous **vendredi prochain ( 28/07/17)** pour le chapitre 4 :3

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	6. 04 - Les chemins de nos pères

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **Encore et toujours merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Les chemins de nos pères -**

Neville avait comme un nœud dans l'estomac, le cœur battant en rythme avec son appréhension. Il n'était plus monté depuis des années. Il avait la tête levée vers la trappe creusée dans le plafond, comme s'il cherchait encore le courage de déterrer de tels souvenirs. Il souffla pour s'encourager et décolla le banc de contre le mur pour s'en servir comme d'un escabeau. Levant les bras vers la trappe, il défit le loquet et retint la planche de bois vieilli dans sa descente. Puis il fit un dernier effort pour atteindre l'échelle à niveau qu'il déroula jusqu'au sol. Il passa du banc aux barreaux de bois et – prenant une longue inspiration – monta au grenier.

L'endroit n'avait pas été aéré depuis… peut-être plusieurs éternités. C'était sombre, ça sentait le renfermé. Les cartons et les boîtes s'entassaient ici depuis des décennies, il y avait là les anciennes affaires de ses parents, puis celles de sa nouvelle tutrice, de ses enfants. Que des vieilleries. Mais il savait que Bellatrix n'avait pas tout vendu lorsqu'elle avait hérité, et il savait qu'il y avait quelque part dans ce fatras les beaux habits de fête de feu son si cher père.

Un mouchoir devant le nez pour ne pas respirer trop de poussières, il avança prudemment entre les piles qui semblaient être faites de pierres. Il finit par apercevoir ce qu'il cherchait derrière une paire de vieux rideaux, coincée entre une armoire de bois massif aux allures du siècle dernier et le toit en soubassement : une malle de vieux cuir, portant les initiales de sa famille.

-Allez, fit-il à voix haute pour raviver son courage. Ça ne sera pas long.

Il s'y faufila tant bien que mal et dut s'agenouiller sur le sol poussiéreux pour être en mesure d'ouvrir le gros coffre. Il ne dut la possibilité d'y voir à l'intérieur qu'à la petite lucarne qu'il avait au-dessus de la tête, et il plissa les yeux un instant pour discerner quelque chose. C'était là.

Neville souffla, doucement, et il put s'entendre trembler un peu. Puis il put le voir, quand il tendit les mains vers le tissu. C'était clair, dans les tons bleus, peut-être gris. Dans un rayon de soleil, il crut voir un reflet doré. Sa vue… sa vue se brouilla, un instant. Oh Seigneur, si les jumeaux remarquaient qu'il avait pleuré il passerait un terrible quart d'heure – il essuya prestement ses yeux du revers de la main. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un costume.

Il sortit la veste de la malle, mais son geste resta un instant en suspens. Du coin de l'œil il vit la couleur rouge intense d'une tenue de dame. Il se saisit du col brodé à deux mains, doucement, et souleva la robe pour la regarder. Il ne se souvenait pas assez de sa mère pour l'imaginer dans sa tenue de bal, mais il essaya tout de même. Il savait qu'elle avait eu ses yeux, la couleur de ses cheveux. Il croyait se souvenir, parfois, du son de sa voix… de la sensation d'un parfum… Hésitant, il approcha légèrement du tissu, à la recherche, peut-être… de la familiarité d'une odeur… Mais il fut interrompu.

-NEVILLE !

Ça venait de l'étage du dessous et il sursauta, s'éloignant de la robe de sa mère. _Damn_. Son absence avait été remarquée. Il remit en vitesse la robe dans la malle et en sortit la veste, la chemise, le pantalon et même les chaussures vernies de son père. Puis il referma le coffre, retourna vers la trappe et descendit à l'échelle. Se servant du banc, il remit tout en place, puis rangea le banc à son tour et se dirigea vers les chambres.

-NEVILLE !

Il roula les beaux habits en boule et les cacha derrière un rideau. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de montrer à sa belle-famille qu'il prenait sur son temps de travail pour penser au bal. Il reviendrait les chercher au soir, il aurait bien le temps de s'en occuper en soirée.

 **.**

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et la première chose qu'il vit fut des yeux jaunes, brillants, juste devant lui. La peur le saisit, il cria, sursauta, et tenta de reculer – son dos heurta le vieux chêne. Le voile du sommeil quitta ses yeux et il put souffler de soulagement, il porta sa main à son torse et attendit que son cœur se calme. Il ne s'était agi que de deux petites mésanges, entre les branches du buisson en face de lui, et elles s'envolaient déjà.

Il se redressa, se leva, péniblement. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? D'où était-il venu, où devait-il aller ? De jour, tout semblait différent. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel mais une fine couche de nuages blancs couvrait le soleil. Baissant le regard vers la terre à ses pieds, cherchant les traces de ses propres pas, il sentit des larmes de colère et de peur monter à ses yeux.

 _Je suis perdu._

Il serra les poings et ravala ses sanglots. Il ne pouvait pas rester là pour toujours, alors il choisit une direction au hasard et marcha tout droit. Il marcha, longtemps et le cœur serré, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux remarquent entre les feuilles le mouvement discret d'un cours d'eau. Il se sentit immensément soulagé, courut entre les arbres pour aller tomber à genoux sur la rive terreuse. Il mit les mains dans l'eau claire et but autant qu'il en put.

Seigneur ce que ça faisait comme bien.

Il souffla un instant, emplit la gourde de Monsieur Black de nouveau puis prit quelques minutes pour respirer, tenter de se calmer. Et puis il le vit. Cet objet coloré dans la rivière, qui flottait à quelques mètres de là et qui se rapprochait au rythme lent du faible courant. Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas en train de l'imaginer. Mais l'objet se rapprochait et, comme un réflex, il tendit le bras pour arrêter son cheminement. C'était une chaussure.

Alors il était là, à genoux sur le bord d'une rivière qu'il ne connaissait pas, à regarder fixement une chaussure aux nuances violette et prune, qu'il tenait à deux mains juste devant ses yeux… et il se demanda… « _Hein ?_ ». Pourtant il n'était pas idiot, et très vite l'idée que la propriétaire de cette chaussure ait eu une maison près du cours d'eau finit par effleurer son esprit. Il se releva, presque avec précipitation, et entreprit de remonter le long de la rivière.

La demie d'une heure suffit pour qu'il aperçoive au loin une petite chaumière camouflée par les fourrés. Construite de l'autre côté de la rivière, elle pouvait être rejointe par un petit pont de bois, courbé au-dessus de l'eau. Très vite il s'y précipita. Peut-être que ces gens sauraient le renseigner sur la route à suivre pour rejoindre le palais de la famille royale à qui appartenaient ces forêts. Du moins, s'il avait bien passé la frontière des Montagnes et descendu comme il le pensait en direction de la vallée.

Sa timidité lui revint au moment même où il aperçut la première silhouette, assise sur le pont. Les jambes se balançant allégrement au-dessus du cours d'eau, la petite fille semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Et s'il lui faisait peur ? Si ses parents le voyaient et le chassaient ? Il baissa les yeux vers la chaussure qu'il tenait encore entre les mains et prit quelques secondes pour se donner du courage. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il retrouve son chemin.

-Excuse-moi, petite fille ?

La petite fille en question tourna le visage vers lui, pas surprise pour un sous, et lui sourit doucement. Mais Harry ne sut pas quoi dire de plus, parce que ce n'était pas une petite fille au sens stricte du terme. Le jeune prince n'aurait pas su lui donner un âge, mais il douta un instant qu'elle fût, en fait, humaine – avec son regard rêveur et ses oreilles étrangement pointues... Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, et la lutine se leva sans se presser pour lui souhaiter le bonjour. Ses yeux, cependant, se baissèrent sur la chaussure qu'il tenait, et la première chose qu'elle prononça fut :

-Ooh, ma chaussure ! Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ?

La voix était aussi douce que son visage. De longs cheveux blonds tombaient dans son dos et elle le regardait avec curiosité. Harry baissa les yeux à son tour vers ses pieds, dont l'un d'eux était nu. Il eut peur un instant qu'elle pense qu'il la lui ait volée.

-J-je… Dans l'eau… Répondit-il. Elle flottait dans la rivière.

La jeune fille sourit alors, et vint la lui reprendre, puis la mit à son pied. Qu'elle fût détrempée n'eut pas l'air de la gêner et elle lui tendit une main bienveillante, l'invitant à la serrer. Harry, qui avait été élevé dans un palais royal, la lui prit avec révérence pour lui faire un baisemain. Ça la fit rire d'une petite voix d'opaline, et elle se présenta.

-Je m'appelle Luna, dit-elle. Est-ce que tu as un nom, drôle inconnu ?

Il se redressa, s'apprêtant à lui répondre, un peu gauche, mais une voix forte s'éleva de la maison en appelant le prénom de la lutine. Elle se retourna dans cette direction, et Harry y leva un regard inquiet. Apparut alors un jeune homme aux oreilles pareillement formées, l'air inquiet, ou peut-être courroucé. Il devait être de sa famille et Harry espéra qu'il ne le jette pas hors de son terrain sans qu'il ait eu le temps de s'expliquer sur sa venue.

-Est-ce que tu sais où est Colin ? Demanda le garçon – avant de froncer un peu plus les sourcils. Et qui êtes-vous ?

-Ha-Harry monsieur… Bégaya-t-il presque. Je m'appelle Harry.

Il l'avait appelé _monsieur_ plus par réflexe que pour l'âge qu'il paraissait, parce qu'en réalité à l'instar de son amie il ne paraissait avoir aucun âge non plus. Ils étaient l'un et l'autre fins et petits en hauteur. Pas forcément par rapport à Harry, qui n'avait jamais été très grand non plus, mais par rapport au commun des mortels.

-Il m'a rapporté ma chaussure, répondit Luna avec douceur en montrant à l'autre son pied maintenant trempé.

L'autre qui releva un sourcil étonné – mais pas pour la chaussure, surtout parce que quelqu'un l'avait ramenée. « _Eh bien,_ » soupira-t-il à voix haute, « _ce sera celle-là de moins à aller repêcher_. ». Puis il s'approcha, bien plus près que l'auraient convenu des manières de noblesse, et l'inspecta comme à la loupe. Puis il se redressa et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

-Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez, _Harry_ , mais vous avez probablement marché beaucoup pour arriver jusqu'ici. Désirez-vous vous restaurer ?

Harry fut un instant surpris de son changement de ton, et ça fit rire Luna de nouveau. « _Laisse-lui de l'air, Oliver, tu vas lui faire peur._ ». Le jeune homme lui lâcha alors les épaules et recula d'un pas en s'excusant brièvement. Puis il se retourna vers la jeune fille comme en l'attente d'une réponse à une question qu'il avait déjà posée. Luna sourit, et répondit :

-Colin a mangé trop de framboises, je l'ai couché pour qu'il se repose.

Oliver hocha la tête, une fois, pour indiquer qu'il avait compris. Apparemment il n'était pas rare que _Colin_ dépende d'eux, Harry se dit que peut-être il était plus jeune. Leur enfant, peut-être ? Oliver fit signe à Harry de le suivre et se retourna en direction de la chaumière. Luna invita Harry à ne pas avoir peur, et marcha à ses côtés.

-Il est un peu brusque comme ça, dit-elle, mais c'est lui qui gère tout ici, il aime aller droit au but.

Harry ne répondit rien, hocha simplement la tête par politesse. Il ne savait pas ce que signifiait _gérer tout_ dans cet endroit, et il aurait trouvé grossier de le demander. Plus ils approchaient de la maison, plus se faisaient présentes des effluves de cuisine. De la soupe, peut-être. Harry crut un instant sentir de la viande de poulet, et son ventre grogna. Rougissant, il espéra que ses futurs hôtes ne l'avaient pas entendu.

-Marcus ! Lança Oliver en ouvrant la porte. Nous avons un invité !

-Un quoi ?

L'intérieur était lumineux, tout en bois. Une grande table, entourée par une multitude de chaises. Un petit escalier montant vers un étage, une cheminée dans laquelle mijotait une immense marmite et, au loin derrière, une autre sortie. Le lutin aux fourneaux se retourna vers eux, perplexe, louche en main. Son tablier n'était plus blanc depuis probablement quelques années maintenant, mais toutes les tâches étaient de vieilles colorations, et le tout semblait étrangement très propre. Les cheveux d'Oliver étaient coupés courts, mais ceux de Marcus semblaient juste faire de leur mieux. Harry remarqua qu'il avait quelques dents de travers.

-C'est qui ?

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Soudainement, il se sentait loin d'être le bienvenu. Il devrait peut-être simplement demander son chemin et partir au plus vite, il ne voulait certainement pas être un poids pour ces gens. Ça ne sembla pas froisser les autres, et Oliver dit simplement :

-S'il y en a pour sept, il y en a pour huit ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ?

 _Marcus_ bougonna en se retournant vers son plan de travail, mais répondit tout de même que c'était le bouillon de poulet pour le soir qui viendrait, pour le repas du midi il attendait que _Cédric_ revienne avec quelque chose de sa chasse matinale. Et d'ailleurs, pas pour se plaindre, mais il commençait à avoir faim, et si Cédric ne se secouait pas un peu les plumes il se débrouillerait sans lui. Oliver rit, ne le croyant pas une seconde. Harry ne savait pas trop où se mettre.

-Trêve de plaisanteries, Harry installez-vous, je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire.

Il n'y avait que sept chaises, et comme ils avaient dit être sept, Harry s'osa pas s'asseoir. Oliver disparaissait dans une autre partie de la maison et une nouvelle silhouette descendit de l'escalier. Deux silhouettes, à vrai dire, une lutine aux cheveux blonds tressés sur le côté, tenant dans ses bras un lutin plus petit aux cheveux clairs ébouriffés, qui bailla de sommeil.

-J'ai entendu des voix, dit la jeune fille. Nous recevons ?

Luna approuva, tout sourire, et présenta Harry dans les formes. « _Astoria, Harry, Harry, Astoria. Et voici Colin._ ». Harry sourit, reconnaissant qu'elle soit à l'aise à l'idée qu'il déjeune en leur compagnie. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir à son tour, et il prit une chaise seulement lorsqu'il vit que ladite Astoria gardait le jeune Colin sur ses genoux. Ainsi, pensa-t-il, le nombre des chaises devraient concorder. Il s'en serait voulu de les en priver d'une.

Oliver revint avec une bouteille entamée d'Harry ne savait quoi. Il espéra que ce n'était pas de l'alcool, parce qu'il n'en avait jamais bu. Si, une fois, une gorgée de vin dans les cuisines. Mais s'il s'agissait de liqueur, il ne survivrait jamais au repas.

-Alors, dites-nous Harry, fit-il en prenant une chaise en leur servant un verre à chacun. D'où venez-vous ?

Le jeune héritier regarda le liquide pourpre remplir le verre qu'on lui avait donné et fut soulagé de constater que c'était bien du vin. Il n'aurait jamais pu refuser quoi que ce fût de ces gens qui l'invitaient à leur table. Devait-il leur parler de Jedusor, et de sa fuite ? Ou simplement dire qu'il se rendait chez les Malfoy ? Il fit tourner un instant le verre entre ses mains, le laissant posé sur la table.

-J'espère que vous avez faim ! Retentit une nouvelle voix depuis la porte. Parce que la chasse a été bonne !

-Ecoutez-le comme il se pavane…

Harry se retourna vers ladite porte, comme les autres. Marcus émit un genre de _aah !_ de contentement en se jetant presque sur les lapins que l'autre garçon tenait à bout de bras. Par contre, il faudrait un peu de temps pour les préparer, puis les cuisiner. La jeune fille qui était arrivée en même temps posa un grand panier de baies sur le plan de travail.

-J'espère que vous n'êtes pas pressés… Glissa Marcus en partant vers ce qu'Harry pensa être une arrière cuisine.

-Nous nous sommes croisés sur le chemin du retour ! Lança la jeune fille en l'ignorant complètement. Oh, une nouvelle tête ?

Oliver se leva pour faire les présentations. « _Cédric, Daphnée : Harry. Harry : Daphnée, Cédric._ ». La lutine ressemblait étrangement à celle qui se dénommait Astoria, et les manières d'Harry le retinrent de se retourner vers l'une et l'autre pour les comparer. Cédric, le lutin aux lapins, vint lui serrer la main, chaleureusement.

-Enchanté ! Lança-t-il. Et d'où venez-vous, si je puis ?

Justement, Oliver s'empressa de dire qu'il s'apprêtait à le leur dire. Harry baissa de nouveau ses yeux sur son verre.

-Je… Hésita-t-il. Je viens du palais des Montagnes…

La première réaction vint de l'arrière-cuisine, où Harry ne pouvait pas le voir mais où Marcus et ses lapins ne perdaient pas une miette de ce qu'il se disait.

-Ah ! Lança-t-il depuis là-bas. Un renégat !

Et le sarcasme emplissait la moindre de ses syllabes. Il demanda s'il était une créature magique de quelque sorte, que le roi avait démasquée et chassée, ou si par le plus grand des hasards ce fourbe de Jedusor aurait eu peur que son pouvoir magique surpasse un jour le sien prochainement. Un sorcier, un enchanteur ? Ou alors mieux : un fils illégitime. Harry remarqua alors le petit sourire en coin sur chacun des visages présents. Des lutins, vivant à l'écart, regroupés dans une seule et unique petite maison… est-ce que le gérant Jedusor les avait chassés de leurs terres ? Il baissa les yeux, une fois de plus.

Il se sentit un peu plus mal d'être là, alors qu'il avait lui-même vécu des années sous la _protection_ du roi illégitime. Est-ce qu'ils lui reprocheraient la façon dont ils avaient sans doute été traités par le trône ? Jedusor avait beaucoup de défauts, ils avaient l'air d'être au courant de chacun d'entre eux.

-Je… Hésita-t-il de nouveau. Je suis… je suis le prince héritier…

Et les mâchoires des créatures présentes dans la pièce semblèrent tomber d'un même coup. Tous sourires évanouis, ils étaient tous et chacun sous le coup d'une surprise sans nom. Harry les regarda, inquiet qu'ils aient une prochaine violente réaction. Les mains sur la table de bois, il était prêt à se lever au premier mot jeté.

Mais le seul mot qui s'éleva vint de Marcus, qui revint dans la pièce avec un lapin fraîchement dépecé – Harry retint une grimace dégoûtée. Le lutin, les pattes arrières du mammifère dans une main, une petit hachette dans l'autre, fronça franchement les sourcils en lâchant, sonore :

- _Sérieusement ?!_

 **.**

- _RONALD !_

Décidément, ce n'était pas sa semaine. Midi approchait, il pouvait le sentir à la montée des courants chauds. Ron ouvrit un œil, puis deux. La veille, après avoir échappé à la Grande Fécondation, il avait passé sa journée entière et une partie de sa nuit dans sa cave aux merveilles, avec Seamus. S'en souvenant alors, il écarquilla franchement les yeux. Est-ce que la voix de son père résonnait si sévère dans les couloirs parce qu'il s'en était rendu compte ? _Ugh_. Il se leva prestement et se lissa les nageoires, histoire d'avoir l'air un minimum présentable. Il voulut aller à la rencontre de son père, mais ce fut lui qui entra dans sa chambre en premier.

-EST-CE QUE TU ES _SERIEUX ?_

Ça s'annonçait carrément mal. Ron pensait bien que son absence le mettrait en colère, mais il ne pensait pas à _ce genre_ de colère. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une cérémonie de fécondation… et particulièrement primitive, en plus de ça.

-TU SAIS A QUEL POINT TU AS INQUIÉTÉ TA MÈRE ?

-Je suis désolé… Tenta-t-il – mais son père le coupa.

-TU N'ÉTAIS PAS DANS TA CHAMBRE HIER SOIR, NOUS T'AVONS CHERCHÉ PENDANT DES HEURES !

Ron déglutit alors. _Oh…_ Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il était rentré particulièrement tard, pour échapper à la totalité des festivités. Il vit du coin de l'œil, à quelques coups de nageoires derrière son père, l'Eternelle Hermione qui regardait fixement le sable sous elle. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à voir avec tout ça…

-ET QU'EST-CE QUE NOUS AVONS TROUVÉ, DANS NOS RECHERCHES, RONGÉS PAR L'INQUIÉTUDE ?!

Les yeux de Ronald s'écarquillèrent lentement. _Non…_ Il regarda vers Hermione de nouveau, mais elle avait les yeux obstinément cloués au sol, honteuse. _Oh non, non…_ Il ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier, précipitamment :

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu cr- !

-ASSEZ ! Coupa son père.

Il bouillait de colère. Ron ne pouvait pas croire qu'Hermione l'avait mené à sa cave… son secret, la seule chose qu'il cachait à ses parents, et ce pour quoi il lui avait fait confiance. Le roi Arthur le pointa du doigt, menaçant.

-JE TE DÉFIE D'Y RETOURNER, MON FILS ! TA MÈRE ET MOI SOMMES ASSEZ COMPREHENSIFS DE TES _CURIOSITÉS_ ENVERS CE MONDE, MAIS TRAINER DANS LA BAIES DES NAUFRAGES, MONTER A LA SURFACE, TOUT ÇA SONT DES FOLIES QUE NOUS NE POUVONS PAS TE LAISSER POURSUIVRE !

Sa voix était plus grondante que le tonnerre dans le ciel des hommes une nuit de tempête, et Ron se sentit comme un petit garçon de nouveau. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. _Alors ça, c'était injuste…_ Son père le consigna à domicile, interdiction de quitter le palais sans sa permission. Ron se pinça les lèvres, de rage, pour ne rien répondre – et pour ne pas pleurer. S'ils avaient eu des portes, Arthur l'aurait définitivement claquée en partant. Mais il ne fit que nager avec frustration pour sortir et il ne resta qu'Hermione, pâle dans le couloir.

-Je… Tenta-t-elle. J'avais peur que vous soyez…

Mais Ron la fusilla de ses yeux rougis et elle se tut. Elle baissa les yeux de nouveau et partit sans en dire plus. Ron la détestait. Ron détestait son père. A cet instant, Ron détestait tout et tout le monde. Seamus arriva à cet instant, comme s'il avait attendu que les autres s'en aillent pour se montrer. Et, en fait, c'était probablement ce qui s'était passé.

-J'ai entendu ce qu'il a dit, fit-il sincèrement navré en passant le pas de sa chambre. Je suis désolé…

Ron s'essuya les yeux avec colère. Il se détourna pour que son ami ne voie pas à quel point ça l'avait affecté, et maugréa, un nœud dans la gorge :

-Ouais, t'es pas le seul.

Ses parents avaient beau avoir peur des humains, ce n'était pas une raison pour jouer aux tyrans avec lui. Et s'ils pensaient que le punir le retiendrait entre les murs de ce palais, ils n'avaient pas idée à quel point ils se trompaient.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

...Y'a d'la joie ! \ o /

Au moins Harry n'est plus perdu tout seul dans la forêt, c'est plutôt un bon pont non ? ;) Et ces "sept lutins", vous vous y attendiez ? (Je serais particulièrement impressionnée si c'était le cas...)

 **Evidemment j'attends vos avis avec impatience !** Et en attendant, comme toujours, je vous dis **à vendredi prochain ( 04/08/17) pour le chapitre 5** :3

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	7. 05 - D'une pomme offerte

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **Encore et toujours merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! :D**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- D'une pomme offerte -**

-NEVILLE !

- _NEVILLE !_

Neville, Neville, ils n'avaient que ce mot-là à la bouche. Si les jumeaux pensaient qu'ils étaient subtiles dans leur quête de le priver du temps qu'il lui aurait été nécessaire pour se préparer au bal du prince, Neville avait une nouvelle choquante pour eux : ils étaient vraiment tout le contraire de _subtiles_. Ils ne l'avaient jamais autant sollicité sur une si courte période de temps, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Mais Neville avait une seconde nouvelle pour eux : Bellatrix avait promis, et Bellatrix tiendrait sa promesse, parce qu'il travaillerait toutes les nuits à venir s'il le fallait mais il serait prêt le jour J.

Il avait déjà monté les habits de son père dans sa petite chambre sous les toits, et les avait enfilés sur un vieux mannequin pour pouvoir le raccommoder. Il ne s'y était pas encore mis, mais il ne tarderait plus maintenant. Il avait essayé les chaussures, elles étaient un peu grandes mais il allait trouver de quoi se fabriquer une petite paire de semelles qui camoufleraient bien aisément le fait qu'elles n'étaient pas à sa taille.

-NE-VILLE !

Il montait déjà les escaliers deux à deux au pas de course, il ne pouvait pas être plus rapide. La voix d'Alecto lui vrillait les oreilles. Nagini était en plein milieu de l'escalier, ne s'écarta pas en le voyant arriver, au contraire même. Elle miaula avec satisfaction quand Neville faillit se prendre les pieds dans ses pattes.

-Raah, va-t'en, toi !

Il arriva à l'étage et marcha aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle le recouvrit autant de linges que de réprimandes et Neville dut faire preuve d'une étonnante rapidité pour attraper tous ses vêtements au vol. Elle voulait sans doute qu'il lave, rapièce et repasse la moindre de ses tenues, même celles-là, qu'elle ne mettait plus depuis des années.

-Et dépêche-toi d'aller voir mon frère, empoté !

Alors ça, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Plus vite il serait passé dans la chambre d'à côté, plus vite il en serait ressorti. Et plus vite il en serait sorti, plus vite il pourrait finir ses corvées et se remettre au raccommodage de la tenue de bal de son père.

Ce serait sa première fête, peut-être sa dernière – il était plus que déterminé à s'y rendre.

 **.**

Harry n'en revenait pas. Le soleil se levait sur la forêt et il n'avait plus si bien dormi depuis des lustres. Sans doute le fait de savoir qu'il n'était plus sous le même toit que Jedusor. Les lutins avaient été de vrais amours dès qu'ils avaient pu entendre son histoire. Harry le savait maintenant, ils avaient été chassés du pays Potter au commencement de la régence de Jedusor et vivaient ici isolés depuis presque quinze ans maintenant. Que l'héritier au trône n'ait pas été tué dans sa petite enfance ? Un véritable miracle, de leur point de vue ! Jedusor, disaient-ils, était une personnification du démon.

Le prince Harry ne savait pas si Tom Jedusor était un démon, mais en tout cas s'il n'était pas en sécurité au château il savait qu'il l'était entre ces quelques murs.

Il se leva du lit qu'on lui avait prêté et prit soin de replacer les draps. Astoria avait dormi avec le petit Colin pour la seule raison de lui libérer une couche. Harry leur en était vraiment reconnaissant, non seulement de l'héberger mais aussi de vouloir prendre soin de lui et de le traiter comme l'un des leurs.

A vrai dire, il était presque triste de devoir partir.

Il descendit les escaliers, doucement, et regarda autour de lui pour voir qui était toujours là. Tous les lits de l'étage étaient vides, donc tout le monde était levé – simplement, Harry ne connaissait pas leurs habitudes et ils auraient tout aussi bien pu tous être sortis.

-Harry, heureux que tu te joignes à nous pour le petit déjeuner !

Le cœur d'Harry se gonfla un instant dans sa poitrine, un doux sourire vint fleurir à ses lèvres. Ils étaient tous là ! Oliver, qui venait de lui souhaiter la bienvenue, Luna, Marcus, Astoria, Colin, Cédric et Daphnée.

-Nous t'avons dessiné un plan, lança Daphnée avec un clin d'œil.

Harry rougit presque d'embarras. Quand il leur avait dit, la veille, qu'il voulait aller jusqu'au palais Malfoy, il avait bien vu sur leurs visages que la route qu'il avait empruntée ne menait pas vraiment dans cette direction. Colin se leva de lui-même de sa chaise et se hissa sur les genoux d'Astoria pour lui laisser une place assise, avec un grand sourire.

-Merci Colin, sourit Harry en retour avec douceur.

Le petit lutin ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il souriait énormément. Marcus se leva à son tour, mais il allait jusqu'au plan de travail. Quand il revint, ce fut avec un bol de baies et un verre de lait de chèvre qu'il plaça juste devant Harry. Il avait l'air un peu brusque comme ça, mais il avait un grand cœur. Cédric n'attendit pas qu'il commence à manger pour lui montrer ce fameux plan ceci dit, et Harry dut faire les deux en même temps.

-Regarde, nous sommes ici.

-A peu près… Intervint Daphnée de nouveau.

Ils avaient dû se concerter pour se mettre d'accord sur les distances et les frontières des royaumes. Harry suivit les instructions de Cédric avec grand intérêt. En réalité, il n'avait pas dévié de sa route de beaucoup. Il était allé un peu trop au Nord et s'était enfoncé dans la forêt des montagnes, mais il ne suffirait que de se diriger de nouveau Nord-Ouest pour passer la frontière du royaume des Forêts et finir par trouver le palais Royal.

D'après les lutins, il lui faudrait au moins cinq heures pour faire le voyage à pieds, et c'était aussi pour ça qu'ils ne voulaient pas… qu'Harry y aille seul. Le prince écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Ils voulaient l'escorter ?

-Le plan sera déjà d'une grande aide mais la forêt rocheuse n'est pas un terrain aisé lorsqu'on ne connait pas ces terres, acquiesça Cédric.

-Donc aujourd'hui tu vas te reposer, reprendre des forces, et demain à l'aube nous nous mettrons en chemin, reprit Oliver.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il bafouilla que ce n'était pas nécessaire, avant de se confondre en remerciements et de rougir d'embarras. Luna glissa sa main sur la table pour la poser sur la sienne, et sourit avec douceur.

-Ça nous fait plaisir, Harry.

-Bien sûr nous ne partirons pas tous, intervint Marcus. Nous ne pouvons ni emmener Colin ni le laisser avec un seul d'entre nous. Tu iras avec Oliver, Cédric et Daphnée – ce sont eux qui connaissent le mieux le terrain.

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi soutenu de sa vie ! Rougissant de nouveau, le sourire aux lèvres, il les remercia de tout son cœur. Grâce à eux le lendemain il pourrait exposer aux yeux des souverains Malfoy l'état dans lequel était son pays, et leur dire la vraie nature de Jedusor. Il ne s'était pas contenté de fermer leurs frontières – c'était une véritable tyrannie. Et bientôt, les rois des pays voisins seraient au courant. Et alors, ils pourraient libérer son peuple.

Quelques larmes s'invitèrent dans ses yeux verts. Un sentiment de reconnaissance gonflait dans sa poitrine. Il aurait voulu tous les embrasser, mais il se retint. L'émotion devait se lire sur son visage, puisque Astoria laissa échapper un rire clair.

En tout cas la journée commençait pour eux et la lutine se leva, le petit Colin dans ses bras. « _L'heure du bain !_ ». Ils se levèrent alors tous les uns après les autres, déposèrent leurs bols et verres dans l'évier et se dispersèrent à l'extérieur. Cédric partait en chasse, Daphnée partait en cueillette. Astoria et Colin partirent par derrière pour un endroit calme à plusieurs centaines de mètres le long de la rivière, là où le courant n'était pas rude. Oliver et Marcus montaient dans la montagne, où les lutins avaient une mine – ils seraient de retour à temps pour que Marcus cuisine la chasse de Cédric au déjeuner. Bientôt il ne resta plus à table qu'Harry, avec son bol de fruit et son verre de lait, et la douce Luna.

-Tu n'avais pas quelque chose de prévu ? Demanda Harry, un peu gêné – il ne voulait pas être un poids dans son emploi du temps.

-Non, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire. J'aiderai Astoria à tenir les comptes quand elle reviendra, mais en attendant je peux rester avec toi. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

Harry se dépêcha de secouer la tête. Bien sûr que ça ne l'ennuyait pas ! Il était enchanté, même, d'avoir sa compagnie. Harry fit son curieux, et Luna se fit un plaisir de lui répondre. Ce que calculait Astoria une fois de temps en temps, c'était le bénéfice qu'ils feraient en se déplaçant au marché le plus proche pour vendre leurs bijoux. Olivier et Marcus bêchaient la mine plusieurs fois par semaine et, parfois, ils ramenaient des pierres précieuses. Selon leurs tailles, leurs nombres, ce qu'ils pouvaient en faire, Astoria calculait le prix qu'ils pouvaient en tirer. Dès que ce prix couvrait les frais de voyage – aller et retour – ils chargeaient leurs trésors, ajoutaient leur chasse la plus fraîche et un peu de lait et de fromage de leurs chèvres et allaient vendre le tout au pied de la montagne.

-Vous avez vos propres chèvres ? S'étonna Harry, un peu impressionné.

-Oui, s'amusa Luna. On en a huit dans un pâturage en altitude pas loin d'ici. J'irai les traire tout à l'heure, tu voudras venir ?

Harry s'empressa d'accepter. Il n'avait jamais vu de chèvres en vrai. Luna était d'une incroyable compagnie et Harry ne vit qu'une heure venait de passer que lorsqu'Astoria revint avec Colin pour qu'il aille lire dans sa chambre. Elle et Luna montèrent ensuite pour être au calme et se consacrer aux comptes, et Harry se retrouva seul devant son bol vide.

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, quitte à ne pas savoir quoi faire de son temps, autant se rendre utile ! Alors il mit ses affaires dans l'évier et fit couler de l'eau. Faire la vaisselle de tout le monde ne prendrait pas tant de temps, et puis c'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire. Ils lui accordaient le toit et la pitance, il pouvait au moins tenter de démontrer sa reconnaissance par de petits gestes comme celui-là.

-Quelqu'un ? Retentit une voix fatiguée au dehors. Quelqu'un pour une pauvre âme ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Un visiteur, aussi loin dans la forêt rocheuse ? Il s'essuya les mains et se dépêcha de sortir de la petite maison. Il y avait un vieillard sur le pont, s'appuyant sur une canne, portant un grand panier – peinant à avancer. Le premier réflexe du prince fut d'accourir alors pour le soutenir.

-Monsieur ! S'écria-t-il en lui donnant son bras pour appui. Que faîtes-vous dans un endroit si isolé ? Depuis combien de temps marchez-vous ainsi ?

Lui, coupant à travers les bois, il lui avait fallu des heures pour venir. Mais alors suivant les routes de la montagne ? Depuis le dernier village ? Rien d'étonnant à ce que cet homme fût épuisé, surtout avec cette charge de pommes à son bras.

-Oh, mon bon garçon… Souffla le vieillard. C'est le Seigneur qui vous envoie…

Harry eut un sourire désolé – il avait vraiment l'air mal. Il n'était pas chez lui cependant et il espéra que les autres ne lui en voudraient pas de se montrer charitable :

-Suivez-moi, dit-il. Vous avez besoin d'une chaise.

Dans la maison il n'y avait à l'étage que Colin dans la chambre, seul, et Astoria et Luna enfermées dans un bureau, occupées. Harry eut quelques remords de faire comme chez lui, mais après tout ces lutins l'avaient aidé lui, ils n'auraient sans doute pas rechigné à apporter une aide semblable à un vieil homme. Il le fit asseoir à l'une des chaises et prit un verre sur l'égouttoir pour le remplir d'eau.

-Tenez, vous devez être assoiffé.

-Merci mon garçon, merci…

Harry prit une chaise pour s'asseoir avec lui, le regarda boire avec attention – pour avoir soif, il avait eu soif. Vêtu de longs vêtements délavés, l'homme avait la peau très pâle – presque malade. Sous sa capuche il ne semblait plus avoir le moindre cheveu, son nez semblait écrasé sur son visage.

-Tenez, pour ma reconnaissance… Fit-il de sa voix rocailleuse. Prenez cette pomme, c'est la plus belle de mon panier. J'aimerais faire plus…

-Oh, non, je ne vous demande rien, sourit Harry.

Mais l'homme insista. Il prit sa meilleure pomme et la mit entre ses mains, comme avec révérence. Harry se sentit embarrassé un instant. Ce vieillard était sans doute en route pour l'un des marchés dont Luna lui avait parlé, il comptait vraisemblablement vendre sa récolte. Ça l'ennuyait de le priver d'une partie de sa marchandise, surtout qu'il ne paraissait pas couvert de richesse.

-Je… Hésita-t-il. Je suis confus, je ne sais pas si je peux accepter…

Il avait dû faire toute cette marche, et encore faudrait-il qu'il reparte pour rejoindre ce marché, Harry ne pouvait vraiment pas… Un rayon de soleil perça dans les feuillages au dehors et Harry cligna des yeux, par réflexe. Et puis il fronça les sourcils, discrètement. Il était encore tôt, vraiment tôt. Le soleil n'était levé que depuis deux heures maintenant. A quelle heure cet homme s'était-il mis en route ? Il fallait bien plus de deux heures, semblait-il à Harry, pour rejoindre le village le plus proche. Et s'il s'était perdu en s'y rendant, c'était qu'il venait de plus loin encore. Avait-il marché toute la nuit ? Harry releva les yeux vers lui, soudain incertain.

-J'insiste, répéta le vieillard, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens.

-D'a-d'accord…

Ses yeux. Ses yeux ne semblaient pas aller avec le reste de son visage. Harry eut un sentiment désagréable de malaise. Comme si ce regard lui était familier.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

-S-si.

Il se força à sourire. Puis il porta le fruit à hauteur de ses lèvres, doucement, comme à reculons. Il aurait préféré s'abstenir, mais pouvait-il vraiment refuser quelque chose à cet homme à qui il venait d'offrir une chaise et de l'eau ? Crispé, il s'apprêta à mordre dans la pomme.

-Ne touche pas à ça !

Harry sursauta, comme le vieillard. Il se retourna vers l'escalier, vivement – c'était Astoria. Derrière elle, Luna, les yeux écarquillés. Elles avaient dû entendre les voix mais ne reconnaître aucun de leurs amis.

-C'est un subterfuge Harry ! Reprit Astoria, la voix forte. Ce n'est pas sa véritable apparence, il exhale de magie !

Harry se tendit alors, le souffle court – il lâcha la pomme et se retourna nerveusement vers l'homme. Son visage s'était fermé, sombre, et il cracha, haineux :

-Cet imbécile pensait me tromper avec le cœur d'une biche ! Mais je sais faire la différence entre le gibier et le lâche.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. C'était Jedusor. Son cœur se serra alors, de terreur. _Monsieur Black._ Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en penser plus, le faux vieillard se leva, menaçant, et Luna cria :

-COURS HARRY ! COURS ASSI VITE QUE TU LE PEUX !

Alors le prince sauta sur ses pieds, et détala sans un regard en arrière. C'était un véritable cauchemar, la fuite était vaine, Jedusor le rattraperait en une poignée de secondes ! Harry était terrifié. Il s'enfonça dans les bois alors que, dans la maison, les cris de rage du roi faisaient trembler les murs – Astoria et Luna l'empêchaient de partir à sa poursuite.

Les yeux d'Harry s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'il évitait branches et racines. Il ne connaissait rien des capacités spéciales des lutins, il n'avait aucune idée si les filles étaient de taille contre un sorcier tel que Jedusor, ou même si elles pouvaient prévenir les autres. Oh Dieu, et si elles ne survivaient pas… Harry redoubla de vitesse – il avait envie de vomir. Il repensa à Sirius Black et se sentit mille fois pire. Qu'est-ce que Jedusor avait fait de lui, quand il avait compris la trahison ? Etait-il… était-il… mort ?

Harry n'apportait avec lui que le malheur et la désolation.

Il ne s'arrêta pas, il continua jusqu'à en avoir mal partout puis continua encore. Si ces gens s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui, alors il donnerait jusqu'à sa dernière goûte d'énergie pour rester en vie. Et ensuite, il dirait au monde ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui, pour le protéger de celui qui avait été jadis le conseiller de ses parents.

Il s'enfonça dans les bois plus encore, et encore, et encore. Il pleura mais ne s'arrêta pas même le temps d'une seconde. Et pourtant… Et pourtant il finirait par s'épuiser…

Parce que pauvre garçon qu'il était, sans plan ni eau ni nourriture, seul dans cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, oubliant de s'orienter au soleil, la vue troublée par les pleurs… il courut trop à l'Ouest et, au bout des cinq heures de voyages qui auraient dû le mener jusque chez les Malfoy, il fut toujours au sein de bois massifs.

Loin du palais Royal des Forêts, loin de la chaumière qu'il venait de quitter. Loin de tout. Il arrêta de courir, mais continua de marcher. Après tout, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Son ventre grogna, il se tint les côtes. Dans la poche de son vêtement, le parchemin que lui avait confié Monsieur Black. Une douleur sans nom traversa sa poitrine.

Il était perdu. Jamais il ne s'en sortirait. Il était trop inexpérimenté, trop faible, trop… inutile. Il n'était même pas capable de prendre soin de lui-même.

Et lorsque le soleil se coucherait, que le sol terreux et feuillagé serait remplacé progressivement par une pierre sableuse et claire, que les grands arbres se feraient rares et espacés pour laisser enfin place au ciel… Harry, à bout de force, penserait que peut-être ce n'était pas vivre la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire pour sauver ces gens.

Peut-être que la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de disparaître.

 **.**

Mais le soleil n'était pas couché encore, il était même tout juste à son zénith. Le prince Zabini se pencha vers la mer et ferma les yeux, huma longuement l'air marin.

-Vous sentez ça, Firenze ? L'odeur du pays !

-C'est l'iode, Monsieur.

Blaise se retourna vers son intendant, blasé un instant. Bien sûr qu'il savait que l'air marin était iodé, mais il parlait du sentiment familier de passer par ces eaux pour revenir au pays de sa naissance. Avec un petit sourire malin, il revint vers l'intérieur du pont.

-Vous avez un sens de l'humour tout à fait épatant.

L'homme eut un petit rictus amusé et Blaise éclata de rire. _Aaah_ , ça faisait du bien d'être de retour. Depuis quelques années maintenant sa mère ne l'accompagnait plus – elle disait qu'elle n'avait plus l'âge de ces longues traversées et que son fils était assez grand pour venir seul. _Seul, avec Firenze, bien sûr_. Mais ce n'était pas grave que sa mère ne vienne plus. Blaise aimait cette mer, ces plages, ce palais, ces gens.

Ces deux prochains mois de séjours ici, il en était certain, seraient les meilleurs de la saison.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Blaaaiise ! Héhé. x)

Je sais, je sais, vous devez plus penser à Jedusor... et Harry... seul dans les bois... encore... Mea culpa ! \ o / **Alors, une petite idée sur sa prochaine rencontre ? :)** (Et la confrontation Jedusor/lutins, vous pensez qu'ils ont une chance... ?)

Bien sûr j'attends vos avis avec la même impatience et je vous dis à vendredi prochain (11/08/17) pour le chapitre 6 ! ;)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	8. 06 - Homme à la mer

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **Bien sûr toujours merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Homme à la mer -**

Ses parents ne pouvaient pas l'empêcher de sortir du palais. Il n'était plus un enfant, il n'avait pas à y être enfermé. Ils avaient peur de la surface, ce n'était pas une raison pour le priver de son unique passion.

-Seamus, tu viens ou pas ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée…

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Son meilleur ami était un froussard, voilà ce qu'il y avait. Sans trop prendre en compte les doutes de l'Eternel, il sortit de sa chambre par la fenêtre. Trois coups de nageoire, et il serait hors du palais. Le début de soirée était calme, il ne comptait pas s'absenter longtemps. Juste faire un petit tour du côté de la baie des naufrages, une heure, peut-être deux, histoire de se vider l'esprit et de calmer sa frustration. Il serait de retour avant même qu'on ait remarqué son départ.

-Allez, dépêche-toi ou on va se faire prendre, chuchota-t-il à son ami.

Et comme Seamus n'avait aucune envie qu'ils se fassent prendre, il se dépêcha. Ils nagèrent dans un silence relatif – Ron était trop en colère pour faire la conversation et Seamus avait trop peur de le froisser pour dire quelque chose. Et pourtant il y avait le bruit léger des courants, des vagues tout en haut, les marmonnements incompréhensibles du prince en vadrouille, et les ondes lointaines d'une coque qui se frayait un chemin dans les eaux salées des hauteurs. Ron se figea, fronça les sourcils, et regarda vers la surface.

-Seamus ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient tout juste dans la baie. Regarde, un navire !

-Oh, non…

La plainte passa inaperçu auprès de Ron, qui nageait déjà vers les hauteurs. Un navire en bon état, ils n'en voyaient presque jamais ! Deux ou trois fois, Ron en avait aperçu un de loin, mais jamais il n'avait eu l'opportunité de s'approcher.

-Ce n'est pas prudent… Tenta Seamus en le suivant pourtant. Ça pourrait être dangereux…

-Si tu ne veux pas venir, tu n'as qu'à rester en bas, trancha son ami alors.

Lui, en tout cas, il voulait voir. Et comme Seamus ne voulait pas rester tout seul dans l'obscurité qui s'était installée, il vint tout de même. Et il ne le regretta pas ! Dès qu'ils eurent les oreilles à l'air libre, il leur parvint la plus étrangère des mélodies, des instruments qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendus, et un rythme qui sentait la fête.

-Tu entends ça, Seamus ? Demanda Ron à voix très basse, impressionné, les yeux grands ouverts.

Son ami hocha la tête, tout aussi impressionné. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait pareille chose. Ron tenta de s'approcher un peu, pour mieux voir à bord, et Seamus ne le lâcha pas d'une nageoire. Il n'aurait plus manqué que les courants de la surface les séparent – et puis il était tout petit, poids plume pour des vagues comme celles-ci. Et d'ailleurs, les vagues s'amplifiaient, non ?

-Ron, souffla-t-il. Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'une tempête arrive ?

Mais le triton le fit taire d'un rapide « _chut !_ ». De toute façon ils n'étaient pas assez habitués à la surface pour reconnaître les signes d'un gros temps. Ron chercha une prise sur la coque du navire et Seamus écarquilla les yeux en le regardant se hisser.

-Ron ! Paniqua-t-il, toujours à voix très basse. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Pourtant son ami était bien parti pour continuer sa route vers un endroit d'où il pourrait observer de près. Seamus le vit tirer sur ses bras pour se hisser jusqu'à une sorte de plateforme – un endroit que les humains devaient utiliser pour descendre et monter, et dont cette grande marche se poursuivait sur de longs centimètres à droite et à gauche de la coque. Caché par le bois épais, Ron fit signe à son ami qu'il était arrivé sans peine. Seamus geignit. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa veine, si jamais Arthur ou Molly venaient à apprendre ça… S'il avait été plus vieux de quelques décennies il aurait pu venir à cette hauteur avec lui, en volant dans une bulle d'eau ou quelque chose, mais il était trop jeune pour pouvoir faire ça.

-Ron ! Tenta-t-il. Redescends !

Mais de toute façon, Ron ne l'entendait même plus, de là où il se trouvait. Et puis, il était bien trop aspiré par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Des humains, des humains partout ! Qui dansaient, qui tapaient dans leurs mains, qui tapaient des pieds ! Tous leurs vêtements étaient fabuleux – même ce vieil homme là-bas assis sur un tonneau qui ne s'était pas changé depuis trois semaines que leur voyage avait commencé.

-Allez Firenze, détendez-vous un peu mon vieux !

-Je tiens la barre, Monsieur.

Ron chercha des yeux les voix qui lui parvenaient de si près, lui semblait-il. « _Eh bien donnez-la à quelqu'un d'autre, le rivage ne va pas s'envoler si vous venez danser !_ ». Ron sursauta quand une bête pleine de poils à quatre pattes apparut de nulle part devant lui en jappant. _Par Neptune !_ Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. La surprise passée, il plissa les yeux vers la créature, un sourire se formant malgré-lui à ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être… Ce n'était pas un homme, pour sûr.

-Coquecigrue ! Fit la voix entendue plus tôt. Ne t'approche pas trop du bord où tu vas tomber !

C'était une voix rieuse et c'est alors que Ron le vit. Il dut se cacher quand l'humain vint chercher son ami à poils, mais il le vit si nettement que s'en fut irréel. Un homme, un vrai, de si près… Par les Sept Mers, qu'il était beau. Une peau brune, des cheveux sombres, des habits qui semblaient étinceler à la lumière des lampes de feu. Une carrure si forte qu'il en souleva son coquecigrue sans la moindre peine. Ron le regarda mettre la boule de poils sur le pont et prendre son instrument à un autre marin. Il le regarda jouer, et danser, et rire – il voulut se retourner vers Seamus pour lui dire tout ce qu'il voyait, mais il avait peur d'en rater de trop.

C'est alors que le bateau sembla heurter quelque chose et le choc fut si rude que Ron lâcha prise, dans un petit cri de surprise, et retomba à l'eau.

-Vous avez vu ça ? Fit la voix étonnée de l'homme sur le pont – que Ron ne put pas entendre. J'ai cru apercevoir la queue d'un poisson… gigantesque…

Il y eut de nouveaux rires sur le pont – moqueurs – alors que Ron heurtait l'eau sombre et remontait à la surface dans quelques ondulations souple de la nageoire caudale. Bien plus de peur que de mal.

-Eh bien, une sacrée chute, dit-il une fois à l'air près de Seamus. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce choc, tu penses ?

-Tempête ! Lâcha seulement Seamus alors.

Ron écarquilla les yeux, se retourna vers là où regardait son ami. _Oh, non…_ C'était donc une vague qu'avait heurté le navire, une vague plus haute que les autres. La houle venait dans cette direction, en même temps que les nuages noirs du ciel déjà sombre. En cas de tempête, les règles étaient simples : tout le monde aussi bas que possible en mer, si possible chez soi. Mais Ron ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Il se retourna vers Seamus, paniqué :

-Il faut les prévenir !

Ils ne se trouvaient pas au-dessus de la baie des naufrages pour rien – c'était extrêmement compliqué pour un gros navire de sortir de cette zone si l'orage était repéré trop tard. Et là, c'était déjà tard, très tard. Mais ils n'eurent pas besoin de prévenir les humains, ils repérèrent très vite le changement de temps eux-aussi.

- _Tempêêêête !_ Cria un marin à bord.

Ron et Seamus purent alors être témoins d'un navire en pleine manœuvre – les hommes voulaient quitter la trajectoire du cœur de la tempête. Ron soupira. Ils devaient encore avoir le temps de changer de cap – ils essuieraient la pluie, le vent, mais sans doute pas l'orage, et même si ça les rallongerait pour rejoindre la côte au moins ils arriveraient en un seul morceau.

-Coquecigrue ! Fit la voix de l'homme à la peau brune. Ne t'approche pas comme ça du b- _Aaaaah !_

Ron vit la chute avec horreur. « _Prince Blaise à la mer !_ », hurla quelqu'un sur le navire. Seamus retint son souffle – _Neptune !_ Mais Ron ne mit qu'un instant à plonger vers l'endroit où l'homme avait chuté. Dans l'obscurité du soir, il le chercha avec nervosité.

-Seamus ! Cria-t-il à son ami qui avait plongé derrière lui. Aide-moi !

-Là !

Le cœur de Ron battait à cent à l'heure. Il le vit lui aussi, et nagea si vite que Seamus, avec sa taille, ne put pas suivre le rythme. Il attrapa l'humain par un bras et nagea aussi vite qu'il le put vers la surface. Une fois en haut, il s'attendait presque à l'entendre prendre de l'air, mais il ne se passa rien. Le choc de la chute avait dû le priver de son état de conscience.

-Merde, merde… Seamus !

Il y avait des nuances de panique dans la voix de Ron, et il avait du mal à rester en surface – il n'avait jamais porté quelqu'un de cette façon avant, il avait peur que l'homme ne se noie.

-Seamus ! Répéta-t-il en cherchant son ami des yeux à la surface. La côte, il faut-

Il coula à cause du poids, rien qu'un instant, et remonta avec peine, tenta de garder la tête de l'humain hors de l'eau.

-Il faut l'emmener sur la côte !

Seamus lui apparut alors au milieu des vagues, et lui cria de le suivre. Ron ne voyait plus que trop mal, il n'avait pas l'habitude de regarder loin à la surface en pleine orage. L'eau douce se mélangeait dans ses yeux à l'eau salée des vagues et ça rendait sa vision floue. Ça, et la peur qui lui prenait le cœur à l'idée d'échouer à sauver l'humain.

 **.**

La première chose que sentit l'héritier Zabini en reprenant connaissance fut la forme dure des galets et cailloux contre son dos et l'arrière de sa tête. _Outch…_ Il fronça les sourcils, tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, tenta de se redresser, aussi. Il échoua pour les deux.

-Je crois qu'il bouge…

Surpris d'entendre quelque chose, Blaise papillonna des yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut une boule de feu, très floue, juste au-dessus de lui. Un instant, il se demanda depuis quand des boules de feu flottaient dans les airs. Et puis sa vision se fit plus nette, doucement. C'était des cheveux, des cheveux d'un orange éclatant, qui entouraient un visage à la peau claire et qui perçaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il vit deux grands yeux d'un bleu tendre et un sourire éblouissant. Le garçon se retourna et son visage lui fut caché un instant.

-Il est vivant, Seamus !

Puis il y eut tout un tas d'autres bruits – le prince Blaise retrouvait peu à peu ses sens. Il entendit les vagues, le vent, les mouettes. Des voix, lointaines encore, qui criaient son nom. Le merveilleux visage se retourna de nouveau, mais pas vers lui – vers plus loin, là-bas, derrière lui. Puis il le regarda, et lui sourit. Blaise se dit que s'il était un ange, il ne devrait jamais oublier les traits de son visage… mais ses yeux se refermaient de nouveau, d'épuisement.

-Au revoir, « Prince Blaise », dit avec douceur la voix claire du garçon penché sur lui.

Blaise tenta alors de rouvrir les yeux, une dernière fois, mais quand il y parvint ce fut le visage inquiet de Firenze qui apparut devant lui, éclairé par une lampe à huile.

-On a cru que vous étiez mort, Majesté !

Alors, doucement, il se laissa repartir dans un inconscient réparateur.

 **.**

Il lui semblait faire nuit depuis des jours. La seule chose qui avait forcé Harry à continuer sa route, avait été la lumière de ce phare, au loin, là-bas. Et à mesure qu'il s'était approché, il avait vu de nouvelles lumières. Il avait d'abord cru que c'était son esprit qui lui jouait des tours, mais il avait vite compris : c'était un palais. Un palais tout illuminé, _vivant_.

-Je suis arrivé… Souffla-t-il, à bout de force.

Il n'avait croisé aucun village. Il marchait dans le sable. Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible qu'il soit enfin dans le royaume des Bois. Que le palais des Malfoy se dresse enfin devant lui. Et pour cause…

-Halte ! Cria un homme armé d'une lance dans l'obscurité. Au nom de la Reine, identifiez-vous !

…il venait de pénétrer dans la zone gardée de la demeure secondaire de la souveraine Zabini. Avant même qu'il puisse le comprendre, ceci dit, de fatigue il s'écroula.

 **.**

 _De Palais Royal, Plaines,_

 _A Palais Royal, Côtes._

 _Blaise, mon cher ami !_

 _Je ne sais quand tu liras ma lettre, puisque j'ai parfaitement conscience que ton retour au pays est approximatif. Seulement, ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle t'attendra à ton arrivée, car mon ami, j'ai une grande nouvelle ! Je dis « grande » et non « bonne », et tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi : mon père a trouvé l'idée brillante d'organiser un bal en mon honneur, pour la seule raison de me trouver une épouse. Il s'agit là d'un ultimatum qu'il me pose – je choisis ce soir-là ou il choisit pour moi, dit-il !_

 _Nous savons tous les deux que mon père est un homme d'une certaine souplesse d'esprit, et que si je ne trouve personne mais sais plaider ma cause, j'aurais peut-être l'occasion d'une autre chance. Ceci dit, toutes les jeunes filles à marier du pays et des pays alentours sont conviées, et la soirée promet d'être bonne. Evidemment, tu es invité ! J'espère que tu seras rentré à temps pour y venir, ce serait bien moins drôle sans toi. La fête se tiendra ce mois en six, réponds-moi vite si tu le peux._

 _Si tu as ma lettre trop tard, bien sûr, écris-moi tout de même, que nous nous voyions à ton retour. Dix mois ont passé et nous avons trois anniversaires à fêter – le tien, le mien, et celui de notre choix ! Tu sais bien que trois jours de festivités valent mieux que deux._

 _A très vite je l'espère,_

 _Ton ami, Théodore._

 **.**

Quand Harry se réveilla, ce fut en sursaut. Très vite, et ce bien avant de regarder autour de lui, il se souvint du garde armé et des bois et de la plage et de s'être endormi et – _oh !_ il n'était pas au bon endroit. Il poussa les couvertures qui pesaient sur lui et sortit du lit dans lequel on l'avait mis. Il fit tout ça avec tellement de hâte qu'il s'écroula sur le sol en un tiers de seconde, bien avant que la Dame qui était assise là ne se rende compte de quoi que ce fût.

-Faites attention ! S'exclama-t-elle en tentant de le retenir – un peu tard. Vous devez être très faible, après l'état dans lequel on vous a trouvé sur la plage.

Elle avait l'air soucieuse, et à y regarder de plus près il ne s'agissait pas d'une Dame, mais d'une femme de chambre, peut-être infirmière.

-Où- où suis-je ? Parvint-il à bafouiller alors qu'elle l'aidait à s'asseoir sur le lit de nouveau.

-Chez Sa Majesté la reine Zabini, Monsieur, et Sir Zabini son fils vous souhaite la bienvenue sous son toit.

Zabi- Oh, non, il avait marché trop à l'Ouest. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait dû marcher tout le jour et toute une partie de la nuit, au lieu des quelques heures qui auraient dues constituer son voyage.

-Ex- hm… excusez-moi… Hésita-t-il. Pensez-vous que je pourrais être accordé d'une entrevue avec Sa Majesté ? Si le prince Zabini est disponible, bien évidemment.

Il avait la sensation d'avoir buté sur chaque mot, mais la femme de médecine eut pour lui un sourire gentil et il se dit qu'il n'avait pas dû avoir l'air trop bête. En tout cas c'était une aubaine que le prince Zabini ait été ici, Harry ne savait que peu de choses sur le palais de la Côte – comme sur n'importe quel autre. Jedusor ne lui apprenait que le minimum diplomatique, au cas où un représentant serait un jour venu chez eux malgré leurs nouvelles frontières. Tout du moins, il savait que la Reine Veuve en était partie il y avait de ça des années et que la famille royale était rarement présente en personne. L'infirmière eut un petit rire polie, qu'elle réfréna vite.

-Monsieur, dit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête. Quand on lui a décrit vos vêtements Sir Zabini a insisté pour qu'on le prévienne à l'instant où vous vous réveillerez, et vous êtes invité à sa table, Monsieur.

-Mes… mes habits ?

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements salis et déchirés. Les beaux habits de son père, maintenant ruinés. Son regard se fit triste. Il ne penserait pas qu'il les perdrait un jour, mais ce n'était plus possible de les remette maintenant, ils étaient bons à jeter. _Son père…_

-D'ailleurs si vous vous sentez assez fort, reprit la femme à son chevet avec un sourire, le petit déjeuner doit être en train d'être servi.

-Mais, je… Hésita Harry de nouveau. Je ne peux pas aller à la table du prince vêtu de cette façon…

Mais la femme se leva de sa chaise. « _Ne vous faites pas de souci pour ça, Monsieur !_ », et elle souleva de sur une coiffeuse de beaux habits à la dominante bleue qui semblaient être à la bonne taille. Harry écarquilla les yeux, il n'en revenait pas. S'être donné tout ce mal, pour lui ? Ces vêtements… ce lit… être invité à la table même de la famille royale.

-Je vous laisse vous changer, lui dit la femme en posa les vêtements sur le paravent près de la fenêtre. Je serai devant votre porte pour vous guider à la salle à manger.

Elle s'inclina une dernière fois, et sortit. C'était incroyable. Au palais de ses parents, jamais on ne l'avait traité avec autant de respect. Un instant, Harry pensa à Monsieur Black – son cœur se serra. C'était le seul à lui avoir jamais fait preuve d'autant de considération, malgré les ordres de Jedusor. Le cœur lourd, Harry se leva. Il alla derrière le paravent, y trouva une petite table avec une bassine pleine d'eau et un linge propre. Il hésita. Finalement, il se défit des habits de son père, trempa doucement le linge dans l'eau et se débarbouilla un minimum. Seulement ensuite il prit les vêtements qu'on lui avait prêtés, et les regarda longuement. Son regard fut alors attiré vers la fenêtre, où venait de passer un oiseau à une allure folle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était bien la première fois qu'il en voyait un de cette espèce-là. Et puis alors il vit la mer, et les vagues qui venaient mourir sur la plage en contrebas. Il était si loin de chez lui… Soufflant pour se donner du courage, il enfila les beaux habits bleus.

Il sortit timidement de la chambre et se retrouva immédiatement dans un grand couloir recouvert de tapisseries – de grands navires, de grandes batailles, de grandes figures de l'Histoire. La femme de chambre était toujours là, elle lui sourit et s'inclina, de nouveau.

-Si Monsieur veut bien me suivre.

Alors il la suivit. Ils traversèrent quelques grands couloirs, passèrent devant quelques immenses fenêtres. De temps en temps ils croisaient un domestique, qui inclinait la tête sur son passage. Harry en aurait rougi. C'était comme si tout le château s'était passé le mot qu'il était un invité de marque – et Harry n'était même pas encore sûr de pourquoi.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, Harry fut émerveillé par la quantité de lumière qui baignait dans cette pièce. Sur tout un pan du mur, les fenêtres se succédaient, avec vue sur la mer. Jamais Harry n'avait vu pareil spectacle.

-Ah, très bien, vous êtes réveillé !

Il sursauta presque. Avec tout ça, il n'avait même pas remarqué l'immense table au centre de la pièce, et l'homme qui se tenait assis – debout, maintenant – tout au bout de la tablée. Le prince Zabini ressemblait un peu aux portraits qu'Harry avait pu apercevoir de feu son père, le Roi Navigateur. Se tenant droit comme un piquet près de la porte, Harry se sentit bête alors – il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire, ou dire.

-Merci Winky, dit le prince Zabini. Tu peux disposer.

La femme de chambre s'inclina, et sortit. Il y avait dans la pièce trois autres personnes – un grand homme dans la force de l'âge, assis à gauche de sa majesté, et deux domestiques debout plus loin derrière, prêts à s'occuper de servir et desservir. Il y avait aussi un chien aux poils longs, de taille moyenne, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de regarder longuement. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un chien qui n'avait pas l'air destiné à la chasse.

-Je vous en prie Prince Potter, dit Zabini alors, venez vous asseoir, prenons le petit déjeuner ensemble – je suis impatient de faire enfin votre connaissance.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Il allait s'asseoir, maladroitement, à la droite de Zabini, la chaise qu'il lui indiquait… et pourtant, il était soufflé par la surprise.

-Comment savez-vous qui je suis ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, éberlué.

Le prince Zabini partit alors dans un rire sonore – fort et sincère.

-Je connais le prince Nott depuis des années, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire, et vous n'êtes certainement pas le Prince Perdu des Bois, alors vous venez du Royaume des Montagnes ou je ne m'y connais pas. Et ces vêtements dans lesquels nous vous avons trouvé ? Royaux n'est-ce pas ? A moins, bien sûr – ajouta-t-il avec malice – que vous ne les ayez volés…

Harry rougit tout d'un coup très fort, et plaida d'un « _Non !_ » rapide qu'il n'était pas un voleur – et puis rougit plus encore de voir que le prince riait de nouveau. Comprenant que c'était une plaisanterie, il en fut soulagé cependant, et parvint à sourire un peu à son hôte. Il fronça les sourcils, cependant, quand il remarqua le pansement épais que l'on avait fait à sa tempe droite.

-Vous vous êtes blessé ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oh, ça ?

Harry remarqua que l'homme qui était assis en face de lui leva les yeux au ciel, très discrètement, avec un léger sourire amusé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était cet homme pour le prince Zabini, mais sa réaction l'intrigua. Déjà, le prince se penchait vers lui.

-Figurez-vous qu'il m'est arrivé la plus fantastique des rencontres, sourit-il avec enthousiasme.

En face, l'homme qui ne lui avait pas été présenté trempa une tartine de beurre dans un bol de café et Harry, qui se laissait déjà prendre dans le récit du prince, n'entendit même pas son ventre grogner.

-Nous sommes arrivés hier soir, et croyez-le ou non nous avons failli heurter un orage de plein fouet. Le navire entamait une manœuvre de fuite – quitte à nous éloigner de la rive – mais la houle se faisait plus violente et Coquecigrue ne voulait pas s'éloigner du bord.

-Coquecigrue ? S'étonna Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre.

-Mon chien, précisa Zabini – avant de reprendre : Pensez-vous moi qui avait peur qu'il tombe à l'eau cet inconscient – et Harry dû se rappeler constamment qu'il s'agissait d'un animal – j'ai couru à sa suite pour l'éloigner du bord ! Eh bien j'ai juste eu le temps de le pousser vers l'intérieur du pont qu'il y a eu une violente secousse et que je suis tombé par-dessus bord.

-Non ! S'exclama Harry.

-Si, affirma Zabini. J'ai même perdu connaissance.

A ce stade du récit, Harry retenait presque son souffle. A côté, sa péripétie dans la forêt avait l'air bien tranquille – il fallait dire qu'Harry n'avait jamais appris à nager, et avait encore moins un jour eu à faire à des vagues déchaînées. Ceci dit, en y repensant… Harry, un peu honteusement, se souvint qu'il avait faim. Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment faim. Il ne dit rien, cependant, il attendit la suite de l'histoire, qu'il trouvait déjà incroyable.

-Quand j'ai enfin repris connaissance, j'étais sur la grève… mais pas ramené par les vagues, ça non, elles m'auraient coulé pardi ! Prince Potter, je vous le dis, c'est un jeune homme qui m'a sauvé des flots.

-Un jeune homme ? S'étonna Harry.

De toutes les fins qu'il aurait pu imaginer, celle-ci n'en faisait pas partie.

-Sa Majesté, intervint l'homme face à Harry avec un brin de scepticisme mêlée d'indulgence, est persuadé qu'un garçon venu de nulle part a plongé pour le sauver des vagues et l'a ramené à terre, de ses propres moyens, depuis l'entrée de la baie.

-Je le sais ! S'exclama le prince en se retournant vers l'homme. Je l'ai vu, je l'ai entendu ! Il m'a parlé, puis il est parti.

Mais il était tout naturel que son intendant ne le croie pas, et il répéta les faits selon son point de vue : on avait retrouvé le prince sur une partie isolée de la grève, si difficile d'accès qu'il n'existait que le chemin par lequel lui et les autres hommes étaient arrivés pour le récupérer, et ils n'y avaient vu aucun jeune homme – ni de près, ni de loin. Alors, à moins de s'être enfui par la mer, en pleine nuit qui plus était, il ne voyait pas trop comment cette histoire pouvait être vraie. Son maître avait pris un coup sur la tête, et voilà tout.

-Peut-être était-ce ce poisson que vous avez vu avant de tomber… Dit-il avec malice – puis, se retournant vers Harry : Croyez-vous aux sirènes, Sir Potter ?

Harry voulut balbutier une réponse, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

-Cessez de vous moquer, Firenze, dit Zabini en se saisissant d'un verre, visiblement vexé. Et puis le peuple de la mer existe, par ailleurs, j'en suis convaincu.

Ledit Firenze éclata d'un grand rire, mais le prince Zabini balaya soudainement tout ça d'un geste de la main et se retourna vers son invité.

-Que celui qui m'ait sauvé me soit venu du ciel, de la terre ou de la mer, cela ne doit pas vous empêcher de vous restaurer, je vous ai fait venir pour que vous repreniez des forces, après tout, sourit-il en montrant d'un signe de la main les plats sur la tablée. Alors dites-moi, Prince Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il vous amène si loin de vos Montagnes ?

Harry raconta tout alors – l'état de son pays et la nature tyrannique de la régence du Seigneur Jedusor. Il parla de Monsieur Black et de ce parchemin qu'il lui avait confié, qu'il devrait remettre à quelqu'un là-bas pour obtenir une entrevue avec le roi et la reine, et qu'Harry avait glissé dans une poche de sa nouvelle tenue. Il parla aussi des lutins de la montagne et la façon dont certains d'entre eux avaient dû se battre contre le Sorcier qu'était son tuteur, et comme ils l'avaient si grandement aidé.

-Par Neptune… Jura alors le prince Zabini dans un souffle. Firenze ! Envoyez immédiatement un message au palais des Malfoy, mettons-les au courant aussi vite que nous pouvons ! Oh – non, attendez.

Firenze, qui s'apprêtait à se lever, se figea entre deux au-dessus de sa chaise. Blaise avait froncé les sourcils, les bras croisés, une main sous son menton. Silencieux. Concentré. Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux, retenant presque son souffle.

-Si Jedusor est au courant que vous êtes en fuite… Réfléchit-il à voix haute. Alors il doit être aux aguets… Si jamais il interceptait ce message et qu'il apprenait que vous êtes ici, vous seriez en danger… Et pourtant, dans votre état, ce serait inconsidéré de faire le voyage jusqu'aux Bois, même accompagné, et même à cheval…

Le cœur d'Harry se serra à chaque mot. Ça ressemblait de plus en plus à une défaite – dans ces conditions jamais il ne pourrait contacter le pays des Malfoy.

-Et ici ? Demanda-t-il alors subitement. Ne possédez-vous pas une armée ?

-Malheureusement non, répondit le prince, pensif. Conserver des forces armées alors que ma famille ne vit plus ici, ce serait un danger pour la paix des pays des environs – une prise de pouvoir est vite arrivée quand il n'y a pas de roi. Nous n'avons pas la puissance de persuasion pour prendre contact avec Jedusor, il nous faut l'appui des Malfoy.

Les yeux de Zabini semblèrent s'éclairer alors.

-Des Malfoy… Répéta-t-il. Ou des Nott !

Et alors, se retournant vers Harry, sourire éclatant aux lèvres, il dit :

-Restaurez-vous mon ami, et prenez tout le temps que vous devrez pour reprendre des forces, je viens d'avoir une fabuleuse idée.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

La première rencontre tant attendue entre Blaise et Ron ! Même si elle a été plutôt brève, je vous l'accorde, mais ils se reverront...

Quant à Harry, sa situation s'améliore, vous ne trouvez pas ? A votre avis, combien de temps avant qu'il ne rencontre un autre prince... aux cheveux blonds ? ;)

 **Evidemment j'attends vos avis ! Et pour le chapitre 6, à vendredi prochain ( 18/08/17) ! :)**

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	9. 07 - Nott et Zabini

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **LaFanYaoiste -**

Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, autant t'enthousiasme m'a vraiment fait super plaisir ! :D  
Evidemment je suis trèèès contente que tu aimes ces adaptations de personnages, comment ne pas l'être ! xD Pour les fées en effet non ils ont taille humaines quand même :') Par contre ils peuvent avoir des ailes ! (Pas tout le temps parce que... ils sont censé passer inaperçu... et tout ça... x') )  
Je n'ai pas vraiment imaginé le décorum d'Ombrage comme ça, j'étais plutôt dans la pierre et le sinistre... mais j'aime aussi beaucoup l'idée de son bureau canon en taille XXL, j'adhère, imagine son repère comme ça si tu veux ! xD  
Sirius et Remus c'est peut-être l'histoire la plus triste que j'ai imaginé en fic pour l'instant, je crois bien... leur passé est pas tip-top de ouf... leur destin est trouble... et incertain... et peut-être plus dramatique encore... qui sait... pas moi... si moi je sais... mais je ne vais pas le dire... peut-être que l'un d'eux est déjà mort... on ne sait pas... si moi je sais... mais encore une fois... je suis muette comme une carpe... ou une tombe... on ne sait pas... (J'arrête. xD)  
En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira ! N'hésite surtout pas à continuer de me donner ton avis, ça me fait toujours super plaisir d'avoir des retours ! :D

Eeeet j'en profite pour te dire ( _je saaais c'est pas réglementaire mais c'est mes notes de début de chapitre je fais ce que je veux ! \ o /_ ) un graaaaannd merci aussi pour ta review sur "Si on devait choisir" ! :D Comme t'es en guest normalement j'aurais répondu sur mon site en commun avec Ardha mais comme je te répondais déjà lààà... je me suis dit... autant être sûre que ma réponse te parvienne ! :') En tout cas peu importe l'âge de mes fics, je suis toujours très contente de recevoir de nouveaux avis dessus, alors encore merci ! :3

 **.**

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! :D**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Nott et Zabini -**

Le prince Blaise, faute de pouvoir faire mieux dans l'immédiat, avait fait envoyer une patrouille à cheval pour trouver la hutte des lutins en Montagne et savoir ce qu'il en était advenu. Malheureusement, le voyage par les routes prendrait du temps, même à cheval, et il faudrait au moins deux jours pour avoir de leurs nouvelles – cela en comptant sur ce que la patrouille trouve facilement la maisonnée, et qu'en plus les lutins y soient. Blessés ou en bonne santé, s'ils n'étaient plus chez eux il faudrait du temps à la patrouille pour les retrouver.

Harry savait bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire plus pour eux pour l'instant, mais tout de même, il se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir d'avantage leur porter secours. Si tout du moins il en était encore temps. De tout son cœur il espérait que oui, qu'Astoria et Luna avaient pu fuir avec le jeune Colin, qu'elles avaient prévenu les autres, qu'ils avaient pu se mettre à l'abri.

-Surtout Harry, faîtes comme chez vous pendant mon absence.

Le prince Blaise monta son cheval avec une étonnante aisance, et près d'Harry son chien jappa joyeusement, comme pour lui souhaiter bonne route. Dans la cour intérieure du palais, il s'apprêtait à partir pour un voyage d'une demi-journée au moins, en direction du Sud, pour aller rendre visite à son ami le prince Nott. Harry ne venait pas, il devait se reposer. Blaise lui avait donné le feu vert pour continuer à utiliser la chambre dans laquelle il s'était réveillé ce matin-même, et le libre loisir d'utiliser sa table pour ses repas. Avec un petit sourire, Harry baissa les yeux vers Coquecigrue et passa ses doigts dans les poils longs du haut de sa tête.

-Je ne vous donnerai pas de nouvelles, pour ne pas que l'on soupçonne votre présence ici.

Le Roi Nott donnait un bal bientôt et ce ne serait pas surprenant que le prince Zabini et sa suite viennent tôt de plusieurs jours à l'événement, proche comme on le savait de son ami le prince Théodore. Harry lui sourit, pour le remercier. Il était son sauveur, de faire ceci pour lui.

-Je ne sais comment je procéderai une fois sur place, si j'entends que les Malfoy se déplacent pour la fête alors peut-être que j'attendrais et demanderais à leur parler avec le Roi Nott, pour que tous sachent.

Blaise n'était pas stratège, il était plutôt navigateur. Théo, lui, saurait lui dire ce qui était le mieux de faire pour ne mettre personne en danger. Le prince Blaise leva le bras en signe qu'il était prêt à partir, et une trompette sonna non loin.

-Au revoir mon ami, sourit-il à Harry. A mon retour, vous serez libre.

Harry lui sourit en retour, et dans un « _YAH_ » sonore, Blaise partit au galop, suivit par dix autres chevaux. Quand il se retourna vers les marches menant au palais, Harry se retrouva devant une poignée de domestiques, qui semblèrent attendre ses instructions. Blaise leur avait dit qu'il était leur invité pour autant de temps qu'il serait nécessaire, et par conséquent à traiter avec le respect dû à la royauté. Harry eut un petit sourire gêné. Il fut soulagé, cependant, quand il reconnut un visage familier souriant dans la foule.

-Si Monsieur le veut, lui dit Winky avec gentillesse, le déjeuner peut être servi dans quarante minutes.

Alors, humblement, il accepta. Les domestiques se dispersèrent et Winky le ramena à sa chambre. Même Coquecigrue partit vaquer ailleurs, l'air joyeux et la langue pendante. Harry le regarda s'éloigner dans la cour un instant, sourire aux lèvres – incertain et, pourtant, plein d'espoir. Il avait l'impression d'être là depuis une heure seulement, et pourtant il s'était passé tant de choses. De vagabond dans les bois, il était passé à invité d'honneur chez le Prince Zabini, et ça en quelques heures seulement.

Après le repas, il demanda à Winky – puisqu'il n'osait s'adresser qu'à elle – s'il était possible qu'il explore les environs, avec un cheval peut-être. Elle rougit qu'on lui demande quelque chose de si important, et dut en parler à plusieurs de ses collègues. Finalement, alors qu'il attendait seul dans sa chambre depuis bien vingt minutes que quelqu'un vienne lui dire quelque chose, l'homme de la table ouvrit sa porte avec un petit sourire – Firenze.

-On m'a dit qu'on vous étiez en quête d'exploration ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry rougit de l'avoir fait déranger pour si peu.

-Oh, ce… ce n'était pas la peine de vous déplacer, bafouilla-t-il. Je me demandais juste si je pouvais emprunter un cheval et…

Sa voix se tarit. Et pourtant ce Firenze n'avait pas l'air méchant, et pas même embêté un seul instant. Bien sûr, lui dit-il, qu'il pouvait leur emprunter un cheval. A partir du moment où il ne s'aventurait pas hors des frontières, il était certain que le prince Zabini ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'il aille se changer les idées en prenant un grand bol d'air.

-Par prudence, je conseille cependant à Monsieur de rentrer avant la nuit, conclut l'homme en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Bien sûr ! Se dépêcha d'approuver Harry. Bien sûr, je serai rentré !

Il le remercia autant de fois qu'il le put en se dirigeant vers la porte, et courut descendre dans la cour, d'où il rejoignit les écuries – qu'il aperçut de loin. Il demanda à l'écuyer quel était leur monture la plus docile, et fut ravi de monter sur la jeune jument répondant au doux nom d'Hedwige.

-Je vous la ramène avant le soir, sans faute ! Promit-il joyeusement en trottant vers la porte principale de la cour.

Sa première envie fut d'aller voir la mer. Ce qu'il fit. Et les vagues, et le sable – il trouva une plage facilement accessible et descendit de sa monture pour aller mettre les pieds dans l'eau. Puis il voulut voir le village voisin. Il remonta Hedwige, aussi habilement que lui permit son état, et trotta vers les habitations les plus proches, qu'on voyait déjà depuis le palais et devant lesquelles il serait déjà passé s'il n'était pas arrivé la veille par l'autre côté du palais. Pour prendre le temps de visiter, il descendit de cheval de nouveau, tint Hedwige par les rênes pour qu'elle le suive – ce qu'elle fit.

Ce n'était pas jour de fête, et pourtant les gens semblaient heureux. Les tavernes avaient ouvert leurs terrasses avec ce soleil, les marchands de fruits, de poissons, de friandises criaient joyeusement à qui voulait les entendre. Deux jeunes enfants le bousculèrent en se courant après, et Harry les regarda passer avec émerveillement.

-Oh, excusez-moi Monsieur… Fit la voix d'une femme, gênée, devant lui.

Harry se retourna pour la voir, et s'empressa de la rassurer.

-Ce n'est rien ! Sourit-il. Ça fait plaisir de voir autant de joie chez des enfants.

Leur mère – parce qu'il devait s'agir de leur mère – sourit en retour, amusée, et poursuivit son chemin. Harry traversa ainsi la rue la plus animée du petit bourg, hésita à s'acheter une confiserie, se rappela qu'il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui, rit d'être si distrait et remonta son cheval dès qu'il en eut l'espace. Ainsi, il sortit de la petite ville, et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-Il est encore tôt… Dit-il à sa monture. Allez viens, emmène-moi vers les terres.

Il aurait pu se rendre dans le village voisin, mais il avait soudain envie de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler les plaines d'un pays de sable. Il vit de la végétation au loin et se demanda s'il s'agissait des frontières avec le pays des Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Hedwige ?

Hedwige était une jument, elle n'avait donc aucun avis sur le sujet. Cependant, Harry trouvait ces arbres bien trop proches pour être de l'autre côté de la frontière. Se retournant, il s'assura qu'on voyait toujours les hautes tours du palais royal. On les voyait. On les voyait même très bien.

-Allons-y ma belle, sourit-il alors. Doucement mais sûrement, pas vrai ?

Il n'était pas en état d'un grand voyage, mais trottiner, même quelques heures, c'était surtout le cheval qui faisait l'effort. Rien à voir avec une expédition en pays voisin, donc. C'était ce qu'il se disait en se laissant emmener du côté de ces hauts arbres, qui semblaient si proches, mais qui lui fallut tout de même une bonne heure pour atteindre. Mine de rien, quand il y fut, il sentait la fatigue gagner ses jambes.

-Je sens que le retour va être joyeux… Fit-il, pour lui-même.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, de nouveau. Bon, il avait tout de même tout le temps du monde pour être rentré comme il l'avait promis. Il descendit de cheval et se laissa tomber contre le premier arbre qu'il vit. C'était étrange d'être à la limite d'une forêt, c'était vraiment… tout ou rien. Forêt ou plaine, aucun entre-deux. En plus ils avaient quitté la terre sableuse que depuis un kilomètre, seulement. C'était comme si la végétation s'était jeté sur la terre dès qu'elle lui était apparue.

-Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi léger, Hedwige, souffla-t-il alors.

D'ailleurs, il s'en sentait presque coupable, mais… malgré le sort des lutins, celui de Monsieur Black… Harry, pour la première fois de sa vie, avait l'impression d'être libéré d'un poids incommensurable sur ses épaules. Le regard, peut-être, de Jedusor. Ici, dans ce pays, il était complètement invisible à ses yeux, pour la première fois depuis toujours. Harry releva les yeux vers sa monture pour lui demander ce qu'elle en pensait, si peut-être elle le trouvait bête de parler ainsi, mais la jument avait dressé les oreilles et regardait vers le bois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry alors, soudain nerveux. Tu as vu quelque chose ?

Il pensa au couteau que lui avait confié Monsieur Black, et qu'il avait laissé sur la petite table derrière le paravent. Son estomac se noua – il pensa remonter à toute vitesse sur le dos de sa jument et s'enfuir au galop. Mais ce fut à cet instant qu'il l'entendit. Un rire, un rire clair et léger, qui semblait porté par le vent. Il tenta de voir à travers les arbres, mais ne distingua rien. Alors il hésita. Il ne serait probablement pas prudent de s'aventurer seul dans ces bois.

-Hedwige… attends-moi là, je reviens.

Et il enjamba les premières fougères. La jument hennit et Harry refusa d'y comprendre un avertissement. Quelqu'un possédant un rire si beau ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise personne. Et puis, il était intrigué. Il marcha prudemment entre les arbres, les herbes et les pierres. Il marcha plus longtemps qu'il ne crut d'abord, et quand il se retourna, un peu inquiet, au bout d'un moment, il ne pouvait plus qu'à peine voir sa monture à la lisière.

Pourtant il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, et il comprit bien vite pourquoi il l'avait entendue de si loin : la voix venait d'un tout petit lac en contre-bas, séparé des bois où il se trouvait par un ravin de quelque chose comme dix mètres de haut. Le son, résonnant depuis le contre-bas entre la pierre et les arbres, n'avait plus eu qu'à voler dans sa direction.

Harry observa un instant le garçon à qui appartenait cette si jolie voix. Il avait pensé le trouver en compagnie de quelqu'un, mais apparemment il n'avait ri avec personne d'autre qu'un faon, duquel il venait de réussir à reprendre sa chemise de justesse et à qui il faisait la morale en souriant. Jamais Harry n'avait vu quelqu'un faire la morale à un faon, alors il continua d'observer. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués en arrière par l'eau dans laquelle il avait dû se baigner, et il ne portait qu'une paire de braie – sa chemise à la main et ses chausses au sec sur une pierre non loin. Il avait la peau claire, le dos joliment dessiné, les bras souples et fins… Harry sursauta quand le faon le regarda soudain droit dans les yeux – avant de s'enfuir dans les sous-bois. Le garçon se retourna dans sa direction, pour voir ce qu'avait fait fuir son ami à quatre pattes.

L'un et l'autre furent étonnés de se voir. Harry parce que les yeux clairs le transpercèrent sans qu'il s'y soit attendu – et que ce visage levé vers lui était d'une incroyable douceur. L'autre, parce qu'apparemment il n'était pas commun pour lui de voir du monde dans cet endroit.

-B-bonjour, bafouilla Harry – et il se sentit totalement ridicule.

Le garçon eut un petit sourire, mais sembla un peu gêné. Il regarda autour de lui, se frotta distraitement le bras. Il avait l'air d'avoir son âge, et peut-être d'ailleurs que ce fut ce qui l'encouragea, lui, à lui faire un petit signe de la main depuis le contre-bas.

-Vous êtes perdu ? Demanda-t-il alors.

-Heu…

Harry ne pouvait décidément pas lui dire qu'il avait suivi le son de sa voix jusqu'ici, ce serait le comble du ridicule.

-…oui, mentit-il alors.

Quoi que ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, car rien ne lui garantissait qu'il pourrait revenir sur ses pas sans peine. Il se retourna, mais ce n'était pas comme si soudainement Hedwige avait pu se trouver là. Cependant il se sentait un peu mal, maintenant, d'avoir menti.

-Enfin, non… Se reprit-il en se retournant de nouveau vers lui. Enfin, pas vraiment.

Le garçon haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, clairement perplexe. Harry se traita d'idiot.

-Je, hm… je m'appelle Harry, dit-il alors.

Il y eut quelques longues secondes de silence, avant que le garçon du lac ne sourie, un peu, comme amusé. Il s'assit sur un rocher près de ses chaussures.

-Bonjour Harry, répondit-il. Je m'appelle Draco.

Et il enfila cette chemise qu'un jeune animal avait bien failli lui dérober. Ses cheveux se décoiffèrent, il passa une main entre ses mèches pour les discipliner de nouveau. Harry le regarda faire avec une certaine fascination. Il était vraiment magnifique. De son côté, il devait avoir l'air bien ballot, avec ses cheveux en bataille, son allure fatiguée et les vieilles lunettes de son père. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, maintenant, du haut de sa petite falaise. Ferait-il mauvaise impression s'il s'asseyait à même le sol ? Par ailleurs, peut-être l'autre voulait-il qu'il passe son chemin et le laisse tranquille.

-Et que viens-tu faire dans cet endroit perdu, Harry ? Demanda alors le garçon avec un petit air amusé, en relevant le regard vers lui.

-Est-ce vraiment si perdu ? Répondit-il avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Puis il regarda de nouveau autour de lui, à la recherche peut-être de signe de vie, ou de repères, avant d'ajouter, un peu penaud :

-Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas du tout où nous sommes.

Draco eut un petit rire clair de nouveau et Harry crut bien qu'il se moquait de lui – même si ça n'enleva rien à la beauté du son. Mais le jeune garçon n'avait certes pas voulu paraître impoli :

-Il n'y a que moi et mes parrains qui vivons dans ces bois, expliqua-t-il, et même nous ne sommes pas installés avant quelques kilomètres. Le premier village est à bien des lieues, et je ne parle même pas de la capitale !

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent, doucement. « _Le Palais Zabini ?_ », demanda-t-il, perplexe. Mais il était vrai que le palais était sans doute déjà à deux heures de cheval, et à pieds on devait facilement mettre le double, à moins d'ignorer les routes et de couper par les plaines, à vol d'oiseau. Mais ce fut au tour de Draco de paraître étonné.

-Fichtre, non ! S'exclama-t-il. Je parle du château de la famille Malfoy, bien sûr !

Harry se raidit alors tout entier. Il avait passé la frontière ! Ses premières impressions avaient été les bonnes, la forêt était bien la limite naturelle de ces deux pays ! Il avait promis au prince Zabini, pourtant, que pour sa propre sécurité il ne quitterait pas son territoire. Se mordant la lèvre, nerveux soudain, il s'assit sur le premier rocher qui vint. Pourtant ces bois lui avait semblés si proches… qui dont s'était amusé à tracer des frontières si alambiquées… Le garçon aux cheveux blonds sembla embêté alors.

-Quelque chose vous ennui ? Demanda-t-il. Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que j'ai dit ?

Harry voulut s'empresser de le rassurer. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Il avait simplement promis qu'il ne s'aventurerait pas si loin. Il vit Draco baisser, puis relever les yeux vers lui.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous repartez ?

Evidemment, c'était le plus sage à faire. Et pourtant, Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il prit le temps d'y réfléchir. S'il partait maintenant, il risquait de ne plus jamais pouvoir revoir ce garçon, qui semblait pourtant si gentil… Et comme il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir à quelle vitesse s'annonçaient les affaires du prince Zabini, il ne pouvait pas savoir quand il serait libre de venir le retrouver et, qui sait, s'en faire un ami ? Harry n'avait à ce jour jamais eu d'ami à lui.

-N-non… Bafouilla-t-il alors. Je suppose que je peux rester un peu.

Et le sourire que Draco lui offrit fut des plus doux. Harry se sentit fondre à l'intérieur. Il le lui avait dit lui-même, c'était un endroit connu de personne… il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison pour qu'un espion de Jedusor ne le trouve dans cette région, entre deux pays. Il serait prudent, serait de retour au palais avant la nuit comme il l'avait promis, et il resterait en sécurité. Il sourit à son tour.

Même du haut de son rocher, c'était la rencontre la plus merveilleuse qu'il avait fait de sa vie.

 **.**

Les trompettes retentirent dans toute la cour du palais Nott quand le Prince Blaise et ses cavaliers passèrent les grandes portes. Il n'était pas encore l'heure du dîner, mais c'était juste à temps pour qu'on prévienne les cuisines qu'ils auraient une bouche royale de plus à nourrir – ainsi que dix grands gaillards.

Le prince Nott descendit les marches du palais en courant, tout pressé qu'il était de revoir son ami si cher parti pendant si longtemps.

-Blaise ! Héla-t-il alors que le prince descendait de sa monture.

Et le jeune homme ouvrit les bras juste à temps pour recevoir l'accolade, riant de leurs retrouvailles. Blaise et Théodore étaient amis depuis l'enfance. Trois années les séparaient en âge et pourtant, les étés qu'avait passé sur ces terres le prince Zabini avait été en sa compagnie, depuis toujours lui semblait-il. Sa mère le menait voir le jeune Nott lorsqu'il était petit, et toutes ces années cette habitude avait fait naître la plus solide des amitiés.

-Fais dont monter tes cavaliers, qu'on leur serve de quoi se requinquer ! Et toi, dis-moi tout, comment s'est passé ton voyage ?

Il parlait bien sûr de sa traversée, non de sa chevauchée, et à vrai dire il serait surpris d'entendre à quel point son retour à la maison avait été secoué. Et avant de lui parler de son mystérieux sauveur, il pensa plus sage de lui parler de la visite du prince Harry.

-De quoi me parles-tu dont là ? S'étonna Théo alors qu'ils montaient les grandes marches. Plus personne n'a de nouvelle du royaume des Potter depuis plus d'une décennie.

Bien sûr, Blaise était bien au courant de tout cela. « _Attendons plutôt de pouvoir en parler à l'intérieur_ », glissa-t-il à son ami. Il demanda ensuite si son père partagerait leur table, ce que Théodore s'empressa d'approuver. Ce fut alors, après les prises de nouvelles habituelles, le sujet de conversation du dîner. Le roi et le prince Nott l'écoutèrent avec grande intention. Quand il eut fini, il demanda avec pressure :

-Alors, que nous faut-il faire ?

Mais le roi Nott avait l'air partagé. Bien sûr, agir au plus vite aurait été plus juste envers le pays soumis, mais agir dans la précipitation était dangereux. De plus, il ne fallait surtout pas déclencher une guerre – rien qui mettrait les populations en danger.

-C'est là un problème épineux que tu nous présentes, mon garçon… Fit Nott, grave.

Les garçons étaient trop jeunes, mais le roi se souvenait encore très bien de la passation de pouvoir de l'époque. Il s'en voulait aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir tenté de garder contact avec le royaume, avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte le commerce et la diplomatie avaient cessé. Ils avaient d'abord pensé que le pays était en deuil, et puis il avait été trop tard pour renouer les liens – tout avait été trop incertain, trop lointain. Dieu, Dieu, comme il s'en voulait. Une drôle d'époque, voilà ce que ça avait été. Ses amis James et Lily, Marius, le jeune prince Malfoy… Belvina, sa chère et tendre.

-Alors… que faisons-nous ? Répéta le prince Blaise, hésitant.

-Le mieux, répondit Alphard Nott en relevant son regard sûr sur lui, c'est d'attendre de pouvoir avoir le soutien des Majestés Malfoy nos voisins. Ce dont nous avons le moins besoin, en plus d'une guerre, serait d'un malentendu tragique avec nos alliés les meilleurs.

Théo et Blaise hochèrent la tête, doucement. Et quand venaient-ils, ce mois en six ? Plus tôt encore ? Mais Alphard réfléchit de nouveau. Le bal se tiendrait dans quatre jours maintenant, mais dans trois jours il y avait…

-Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons avoir les Malfoy pour ton bal, Théodore, c'est un événement crucial qui les attend cette semaine-même. Nous pourrions leur envoyer un messager, mais ça ne serait pas un bon moment pour leur parler de malheurs. Je ne sais pas si je devrais vraiment l'évoquer avant que ça ait eu lieu…

Il était partagé. Regardant autour d'eux, il congédia les domestiques qui leur faisaient le service, et les gardes devant les portes. C'était quelque chose d'énorme, et pourtant le secret était gardé le plus discret possible. N'étaient au courant que les souverains, qui gardaient le compte depuis maintenant seize ans, et les gens du pays des Bois qui attendaient ce jour depuis autant de temps. Alphard se pencha sur la table vers les jeunes gens, confidentiel.

-Dans trois jours, dit-il à voix basse. Le Prince Perdu des Forêts… sera rendu à ses parents.

Théodore en lâcha sa cuillère, qui teinta bruyamment dans son assiette. Alphard poursuivit alors, disant que la malédiction si connue lancée sur son berceau serait obsolète dès le lendemain de son seizième anniversaire, et qu'il serait rendu par ses parrains à ses parents légitimes ledit jour de sa fête.

-Vous comprenez pourquoi il sera délicat d'inciter les Malfoy à entamer une bataille de persuasion militaire avec les forces armées des Montagnes, alors même qu'ils viendront de retrouver leur unique enfant.

Blaise et Théodore s'entreregardèrent alors, partagés à leur tour. Ce n'était pas une affaire qui s'annonçait facile. Par contre, Blaise comprenait soudain pourquoi sa mère l'avait fait transporter cet énorme colis mystérieusement adressé à « Mes Amis ». Dès ce soir il enverrait un pigeon à son palais pour qu'un cavalier lui apporte dès que possible le paquet en question.

En attendant, le dîner se termina bien tristement. Des femmes de chambre avaient monté les quelques affaires du prince Zabini dans la chambre qu'il avait l'habitude d'occuper lorsqu'il venait au palais, cependant lui et Théo préférèrent passer quelques temps sur le balcon exposé à l'ouest de la chambre du prince Nott, pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée.

-Dis-moi, Théo… Finit par dire Blaise, brisant le silence confortable installé entre eux sur la petite terrasse extérieure. Tu crois aux miracles ?

Son ami se retourna vers lui, surpris. Les yeux levés vers le ciel aux couleurs pastelles, Blaise semblait songeur.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? S'enquit alors son ami, curieux.

-J'ai rencontré un miracle hier soir.

Théodore put alors voir un doux sourire naître puis s'épanouir aux lèvres de son ami de toujours. Il put sentir, même, la chaleur de son cœur dans les nuances de sa voix. Toutes ces années d'amitié, Théo avait eu le loisir de voir Blaise exprimer le fond de sa joie, ses bonheurs les plus infimes aux plus grands. Ce soir-là, alors qu'il se levait pour s'appuyer à son balcon, sa fascination lui parut des plus pures.

-Il m'a sauvé la vie… et il était magnifique.

-T'es amoureux, sourit Théo – un brin moqueur.

Blaise eut un petit rire. « _Ne dis pas de bêtises !_ ». Il ne l'avait vu que quelques secondes, et puis il avait disparu. Firenze pensait qu'il l'avait rêvé. Blaise rentra dans la chambre, Théodore haussa la voix pour qu'il l'entende :

-Si tu l'as rêvé, tu ne peux que l'aimer ! Souligna-t-il avec malice.

Il se reçut un coussin sur le côté de la tête avant même d'avoir pu s'y attendre, et éclata d'un rire clair. Ramassant le coussin, il rentra dans sa chambre à son tour, sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte-fenêtre pour le moment – il faisait assez bon ainsi. Blaise s'était accaparé son lit sans honte, un bras devant ses yeux, dramatique.

-De toute façon je ne le reverrai plus jamais. J'étais tellement sonné que si je le croisais dans la rue il y a de grandes chances que je ne le reconnaisse même pas.

Il se reçut un coussin en pleine figure – celui qu'il avait plus tôt lancé sur son ami. « _Eh !_ », se plaignit-il tout de même. Avec un soupir, Théo vint se laisser tomber avec lui sur son grand lit. Blaise sembla alors se souvenir d'un détail d'importance, et se redressa avec toute l'énergie du monde.

-Alors ! Fit-il. Ce bal ! Prêt à te marier ?

Théodore grogna, lui reprit son coussin et le planta sur son visage. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne _voulait_ pas se marier, mais à chaque fois qu'on lui avait présenté une jeune fille, ça n'avait juste pas du tout accroché entre eux. Avec un petit rire, Blaise lui ôta son coussin du visage, lui prit les poignets et l'enjamba d'un geste souple, l'empêchant de bouger un instant.

-Peut-être qu'il serait temps de dire à ton père que tu cherches un _jeune homme_ à marier, sourit-il, sournois.

Mais Théodore, qui n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se laisser faire, repoussa son ami pour le piéger à son tour.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les filles, répondit-il avec une touche feinte de dédain. C'est que je n'aime pas celles qu'on me présente.

-Mais bien sûr…

Et il y avait de la moquerie dans la voix de son ami. A dix-neuf ans, Théodore n'avait jamais eu d'amie proche – ce qui était bon pour le protocole, mais moyen pour lui. Par contre, des _amis_ , il en avait eu quelques-uns. Quelques mains tenues, quelques baisers échangés. Même Blaise, qui avait eu seize ans quelques mois auparavant, savait ce que ça signifiait. Il repoussa Théodore avec une facilité assistée, et Théo se laissa retomber sur le dos en soupirant.

Silence. Le sourire de Blaise s'effaça doucement, la fatigue du voyage reprenait le dessus. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, doucement. Le poids des jours passés et de ceux à venir s'imposa à eux avec lenteur.

-J'espère que tu trouveras une fille bien, souffla Blaise alors, au bout d'un moment.

-J'espère que tu retrouveras ton miracle, répondit Théo sur un ton tout aussi bas.

Dix mois d'absence, et c'était comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille… pourtant ils s'étaient manqués et, d'un silence commun, il en fut convenu que Blaise resterait dans cette chambre, au moins encore un peu.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Rencontres Blaise-Théo et Harry-Draco dans le même chapitre ! BIM ! Combo ! \ o /

Alors, vos impressions ? Cette amitié de longue date et cette première rencontre ? Elles vous ont plu ? :3 **Dites-moi tout !**

Bien sûr, je vous donne rendez-vous **vendredi prochain ( 25/08/17)** pour le chapitre 8 !

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	10. 08 - Comme dans un rêve

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **LaFanYaoiste -**

Heey !  
Je saaaiis ils sont trop choouuux c'était trop mignon même à écrire ! Et je dois avouer que moi aussi j'ai plutôt hâte de publier ce bal, depuis le temps qu'ils en parlent... :') (Mais il viendra, il viendra !)  
Oooh mais de rien ! Tout le plaisir est pour moi, héhé ! :D  
Bonne lecture ~ :3

 **.**

 **Encore et toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! :3**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Comme dans un rêve -**

-Je vais me promener !

Les voix distraites d'Albus et de Minerva lui répondirent depuis la petite cuisine, et Draco sortit avec son panier d'osier par la petite porte de devant. Il ne se le cachait pas, il était un peu nerveux – et diablement enthousiaste. Harry était le premier garçon de son âge qu'il rencontrait de sa vie, et ils s'étaient redonné rendez-vous pour ce jour même, au lendemain de leur première rencontre.

-Où vas-tu comme ça ? Demanda soudain la voix de Severus non loin.

Draco bien faillit en sursauter – il ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher. Revenant de l'arrière de la maison par l'extérieur, il avait dû être de corvée de chèvre, et Draco ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il sourit :

-A la rivière, répondit-il. Je rentrerai bien avant le soir !

-Mais tu n'as même pas encore déjeuné ? S'étonna alors son parrain, inquiet.

La voix de Minerva retentit de l'intérieur de la maison. « _Laisse-le dont vivre un peu sa vie, ce pauvre enfant !_ », et Severus grogna pour bien montrer son mécontentement, mais Draco put s'éloigner vers le sous-bois. Pour tout dire, il avait vraiment hâte de le revoir, et d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Sur Harry. Tout ce que Draco savait était qu'il était gentil, que ses cheveux bruns étaient facilement décoiffés par le vent, et qu'il portait des verres correcteurs qui avaient dû coûter cher à quelqu'un – il ne connaissait même pas la couleur de ses yeux, il était resté trop loin, en haut de son rocher.

En tout cas, Draco l'aimait bien. Il était arrivé de nulle part, et s'était adressé à lui avec les manières d'un gentilhomme. Et puis, c'était un joli garçon… A vrai dire, à quelques jours de son anniversaire, c'était un bien beau présent que cette rencontre inopinée dans ces sous-bois. Son tout premier ami, et il était si doux avec lui ! Il avait vraiment hâte de le revoir, ils avaient prévu de pique-niquer ensemble près de l'eau et, même s'il appréhendait un peu qu'ils n'aient rien de plus à se dire, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir enthousiasmé par ce rendez-vous.

Il arriva près du plan d'eau, posa son panier sur un rocher plat, et leva les yeux vers la légère falaise. Il n'était pas encore là – mais ce n'était rien, il n'était pas encore midi au soleil. Il s'assit et attendit. Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps, car à peine s'écoulèrent deux minutes au cadran que Draco put entendre la végétation entre laquelle on se frayait un chemin, non loin en hauteur.

-Bonjour Harry ! Fit-il, souriant, en le voyant apparaître entre les fougères – et Harry lui sourit en retour.

-Bonjour, Draco. Je vais essayer de, heu… descendre ? J'imagine…

Draco le vit regarder autour de lui avec une certaine gêne, et rit quand il comprit qu'il ne savait pas quel chemin emprunter pour le rejoindre en bas.

-Sur ta gauche, dit-il avec amusement. Il y a un petit chemin en pente – fais attention, c'est peut-être glissant.

Draco lui-même n'avait jamais pris cette route, il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle existait. Etroite et pentue, trop même pour que puisse y passer un cerf adulte, sans doute. Mais Harry, lui, devrait pouvoir passer sans trop de mal. Et il promettait de ne pas trop se moquer, si jamais il tombait. Il ne tomba pas, mais il faillit – et ce plusieurs fois. Draco fut là pour l'aider à mettre ses pieds sur le sol stable du bord de lac, et leurs mains, enfin, se touchèrent pour la première fois. Draco ne les lâcha pas tout de suite, tant la sensation que ça éveilla en lui fut douce et chaleureuse.

-Tu as de très jolis yeux, sourit-il doucement quand enfin il les lâcha.

Il vit Harry rougir de pudeur, et ça le fit sourire un peu plus encore.

-On dit que je les tiens de ma mère, sourit son nouvel ami avec timidité.

Et maintenant que Draco pouvait le voir d'aussi près, il était subjugué par son allure toute entière. La façon dont il se tenait, et la lumière sur son visage. Pas seulement celle du soleil qui perçait à travers les arbres, mais celle qui émanait de lui aussi – ses yeux si doux et son sourire si tendre. Draco se sentit fondre tout entier.

-Alors elle doit être vraiment très belle, souffla-t-il avec humilité.

Harry sourit en retour, et il fallut à Draco toute la volonté du monde pour pouvoir retourner à son panier.

 **.**

Le pigeon avait quitté la maison dans la montagne la veille dans la nuit, et arriva ce jour-là à midi au Palais des Côtes.

 _« Son Altesse. Sommes arrivés. Lutins absents. Débutons recherche. »_

Simultanément, les portes du grand Hall du Palais des Montagnes s'ouvrirent en grand fracas et le Seigneur Jedusor entra, le pas vif, sec et pressé. La mauvaise humeur se lisait sur son visage, et il ne fallait pas être un sorcier pour comprendre que tout ne s'était pas déroulé selon ses plans. Et c'était un euphémisme. Si encore ils n'avaient été que deux… mais il avait fallu que ces fillettes mal lunées préviennent leur petite bande de misérables. Il débordait de rage. _Cette vermine, ces, ces… ces rats !_ S'il exécrait les faibles et les mendiants, Jedusor haïssait plus encore les êtres de magie. Eux qui étaient nés doués de cet art qu'il avait dû perfectionner au cours des ans, dans le secret d'une cave sordide, pour atteindre un pouvoir qu'ils avaient eu le privilège d'avoir de naissance et avec lequel ils ne faisaient jamais rien ! Le pouvoir devait être attribué aux gens d'ambition et à eux seuls, ces demi-hommes n'étaient pas dignes du quart de la magie qu'ils possédaient.

-Monseigneur ! Retentit la voix soumise et affolée de Pettigrow son serviteur. Nous nous inquiétions, vous avez mis tant de temps- !

Sa voix lui fut coupée ainsi que son souffle lorsque Jedusor referma une main autoritaire autour de son cou. Les effets de sa potion transformatrice avaient eu tout le temps nécessaire pour se dissoudre d'eux-mêmes et Tom avait retrouvé sa jeunesse et sa force. Etranglé qu'il l'était par les doigts crispés de sa fureur, Pettigrow en était bien témoin.

-Vous êtes vous déjà retrouvé piégé dans une boule d'énergie de magie de Lutin, mon cher Peter ? Demanda son Maître de sa voix la plus doucereuse, menaçant.

-N-non Monsieur… Couina-t-il.

 _-J'AIMERAIS POUVOIR DIRE QUE MOI NON PLUS !_

Deux jours entiers coincé dans cette bulle infernale, sans boire ni manger, à s'esquinter les jointures contre la barrière d'énergie, juste dans leur cour. Aah ils avaient eu tout le temps de fuir, ces lâches… Jedusor s'était jeté dans la maison des créatures à la seconde où la barrière s'était brisée pour engloutir litres et litres d'eau. Par bonheur il avait pu revenir à la frontière de son palais grâce au transport ensorcelé qu'il avait prévu d'utiliser avec le cadavre de son héritier ce jour-là, et qui lui ne s'était pas dissous de sa magie. Seulement, même s'il avait pu s'épargner la peine de marcher au retour, sans cadavre et sans nourriture depuis deux jours Jedusor avait les nerfs à vif. Il lâcha son serviteur qui tomba à genoux pour reprendre de l'air.

-Qu'on m'apporte le plus garni des repas ! Ordonna Jedusor dans un cri. Je meurs de faim…

Il n'attendit pas l'autre homme pour marcher d'un pas décidé vers son bureau et remarqua à peine que des serviteurs postés dans le couloir courraient déjà vers les cuisines pour faire suivre ses désirs. Dans son bureau, il alla jusque vers le placard du fond et fouilla dans ses fioles pour une potion qui soignerait ses jointures, et une autre qui apaiserait sa colère. Ceux qui disaient qu'il ne fallait pas abuser de magie n'étaient que de faibles froussards.

-Et Black, qu'en est-il de lui ? Demanda-t-il, rageant, après avoir bu la première de ses fioles. Pouvons-nous enfin exécuter ce misérable ?!

-N-nous, nous cherchons toujours, Maître… Répondit la voix tremblotante de Pettigrow devant sa porte.

C'était tout de même un comble qu'il ne puisse pas faire exécuter ses propres hommes sous le seul motif de la trahison ! Il maugréa en débouchant sa seconde fiole. Mais sa réputation n'était pas au mieux ces temps-ci, et il n'avait pas besoin que Black, dans les derniers instants de sa misérable existence, lui apporte des emmerdements supplémentaires. Il était l'emblème même de la souveraineté des Potter, il avait été là à l'époque et il était l'un des seuls qui restaient de cette dynastie. Il s'était passé plus de quinze ans et la partie large de son peuple s'accrochait à des symboles comme Black – un loyal de la première heure, qui avait gravi les échelons, malgré les tempêtes. Il devait dire _comment_ il avait trahi.

-Oh ! S'exclama alors Jedusor.

Il avait avalé le contenu de sa seconde fiole et c'était soudain comme si son esprit s'était clarifié. Pettigrow avait sursauté, mais il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Tout était soudainement plus lumineux, plus net. Sa colère disparue, il pouvait déjà sentir un sourire exquis s'étirer à ses lèvres.

-Je viens d'avoir, dit-il, une idée merveilleuse.

 **.**

Ronald, son fils, était consigné dans sa chambre depuis deux jours maintenant, et Arthur voyait bien qu'il se montrait excessif. Seulement, il ne savait pas quoi dire à son fils pour qu'il comprenne enfin l'ampleur du danger de ses « explorations », et il avait évité d'aller le voir depuis qu'il l'avait puni. Néanmoins, sa femme Molly le poussait à mettre un terme à cette punition qui n'avait que trop duré, et il savait ô combien elle avait raison.

Nageant vers la chambre de son plus jeune fils, son cœur lourd de père inquiet, il était prêt à présenter à Ronald des excuses en plus d'un long discours sur les règles de sécurité. En d'autres termes, il allait prendre son courage à deux mains et enfin parler à son fils.

-Et si je ne le revoyais jamais, Seamus ?

Surpris, Arthur s'arrêta avant la chambre de son fils. Le courant léger lui portait sa voix comme s'il avait été dans la pièce – et comme il manquait à ce point de portes sous la mer, c'était un peu le cas.

-Il est passé une fois par cette mer, il faudra bien qu'il prenne un jour le chemin inverse, non ?

Roi et père qu'il était, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la voix du meilleur ami de son plus jeune fils, un Eternel répondant au nom de Seamus qui avait vu le jour la même année à quelques semaines près. Arthur savait, bien sûr, que ça ne se faisait pas d'écouter les conversations de ses enfants, mais il était tellement perdu avec Ronald ! Il était le plus difficile de ses enfants, et Neptune savait pourtant à quel point Arthur les aimait, tous, d'une façon pareille.

-De le croiser, une chance sur un million ! Répondit la voix de son fils, soudainement comme étouffée sous une botte d'algues tendres.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, un sourire hésitant se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ronald avait-il récemment fait la rencontre d'un garçon de son âge, qui lui plairait ? Entendant ceci, il comprenait soudainement pourquoi il avait tant voulu s'éclipser de sa première Grande Fécondation. Si seulement il était venu leur en parler, Molly et lui ne l'auraient jamais obligé ! Si ce jeune triton lui plaisait tellement, Arthur mettrait tout son pouvoir en œuvre pour le retrouver, son fils n'avait pas à craindre de ne jamais le revoir.

-Coincé dans cette chambre, reprit son fils, c'est impossible que je revois un jour ne serait-ce que la coque de son bateau…

A ces mots, le sang d'Arthur ne fit qu'un tour. _Un bateau ?!_ Sans plus se soucier que son fils sache qu'il l'écoutait, il entra en trombe dans la chambre de son enfant.

- _UN BATEAU ?_ Hurla-t-il. _QU'AS-TU ENCORE FAIT !?_

Ronald sursauta sur son lit, et l'Eternel nagea de peur sous un meuble. Arthur ne fit pas attention à leur surprise – il était hors de lui.

- _TU AS ABORDÉ UN HOMME ?_ Continua-t-il. _TU L'AS LAISSÉ TE VOIR ?!_

-Je-je n'avais pas le choix, tenta de plaider Ron. Il allait se noyer !

Mais Arthur n'en avait rien à faire des excuses de son fils – le secret de l'existence de leur peuple était la clé de leur survie, et ce depuis des siècles.

- _SAUVER UN HUMAIN DES FLOTS ? QUELLE FOLIE ! ET S'IL AVAIT ÉTÉ DANGEREUX ?_

Ron tentait à tout prix de se rattraper auprès de son père, mais Arthur en apprenait trop d'un coup, c'était impossible pour lui de se calmer – non seulement Ron était sorti de sa chambre pendant son temps de punition, mais en plus il s'était montré à un humain ! Parce qu'il avait bien vu ce bateau l'un de ces derniers jours, pas vrai ? Quand aurait-il bien pu le voir avant ?

-Je suis à peine resté près de lui, jura Ronald, juste assez pour savoir s'il vivait encore !

 _-QUE FAUT-IL DONC QUE JE FASSE POUR QUE TU PRENNES TA SECURITÉ AU SERIEUX !?_

-Père, je vous en prie !

Ron ne pouvait pas croire que sa situation venait d'empirer, c'était un véritable cauchemar. Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il se sentait le plus seul des tritons, et le plus mal-aimé des fils du roi.

- _JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE DE TES EXCUSES !_ Cria Arthur. _JE SUIS TON PÈRE, TU ES MON FILS, ET JE SAIS CE QUI EST BON POUR TOI !_

Et au lieu de lever sa punition, comme il était venu le faire, il la redoubla sans même y penser à deux fois.

 **.**

Quand Draco retrouva Harry au petit lac la troisième fois, son cœur s'emplit de joie en voyant que le garçon était déjà là à l'attendre. Il le vit de plusieurs mètres derrière les arbres, et Harry se leva de son rocher à son approche, pour venir à sa rencontre et porter pour lui son panier jusqu'au bord du lac – avec cette légère rougeur sur ses joues qui lui rendait l'allure si tendre.

-J'ai apporté quelque chose moi aussi, aujourd'hui, dit-il quand ils s'assirent pour pique-niquer.

Il avait posé là un petit sac, qu'il ramassa. C'était une spécialité du pays des Côtes qu'Harry s'était arrêté pour acheter au premier village hors du palais – il avait demandé un peu d'argent à Firenze pour manger au dehors, et il avait été assez généreux pour le lui accorder.

-De la guimauve ! S'exclama Draco avec émerveillement. J'en mange si peu souvent !

Son sourire fut communicatif à Harry, qui fut alors plus heureux encore d'avoir eu cette idée. Draco avait dans son panier quelques tranches de pain, une bouteille de verre emplie de lait de chèvre, un petit fromage subtilisé dans la réserve, du cake à la volaille qu'il avait fait lui-même la veille avec le poulet dans le cellier, et des baies ramassées sur son chemin. Pour tout dire, il avait un peu peur – maintenant qu'Harry et lui avait un peu parlé d'eux – que son ami ne le prenne pour un garçon dans le besoin… il ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il lui demandait quoi que ce fût. Il avait bien vu ses vêtements, il voyait bien qu'il était de noblesse, peut-être même de haute noblesse. Et s'il pensait qu'il allait lui demander des faveurs, et qu'un jour il ne revenait plus à leurs rendez-vous ? Ça ne faisait que trois fois, mais Draco avait vraiment envie que ça continue.

-C'est toi qui l'a fait ? Demanda Harry en écarquillant un peu les yeux, quand il eut gouté le cake pour la première fois.

Draco sourit, hocha la tête, un peu nerveux.

-C'est succulent !

Son soulagement fut sans nom, et il sourit.

-Je suis content que ça te plaise, dit-il doucement.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Draco avait tout de même essayé de l'impressionner. Au creux de son ventre, il était vraiment satisfait d'y être parvenu. Il espérait qu'Harry le voie comme quelqu'un de spécial – au moins un peu. Pas forcément parce qu'il savait faire des cakes à la volaille, bien sûr ! Mais, dans sa globalité, en tant que personne… enfin, il divaguait. Il voulait seulement qu'Harry passe un bon moment avec lui, comme lui passait de bons moments en sa compagnie.

Quand, à la fin de leur déjeuner sur l'herbe, Harry prit ses mains, Draco se sentir rougir de tout son être. Il releva les yeux vers le regard vert si brillant derrière ses lunettes. Il y avait un sourire si lumineux à ses lèvres qu'il se sentit traversé d'une intense bouffée de chaleur.

-Allons nous promener, dit Harry alors – et il l'aida à se lever.

Draco était celui qui connaissait ces bois, alors il fut celui qui les guida. Il les fit prendre des chemins ensoleillés, longeant l'eau ou rejoignant des bosquets en fleurs qu'il savait si colorés en cette période de l'année. Et pas une seule fois – pas une seule – Harry ne lui lâcha la main. Draco ne connaissait rien à l'amour, et pourtant ce jour-là il sembla lui couper le souffle. « _Je le sens… »_ , se dit-il en le dévorant des yeux, à la faveur d'un rayon de soleil, « _je suis amoureux._ ».

Le soleil était à mi-course de sa lente descente dans le ciel quand ils revinrent au lac, près du panier de Draco. L'un et l'autre savaient qu'il était temps pour Harry de repartir – et pour Draco de retourner chez lui – cependant, ils restèrent longuement à se regarder. Le cœur de Draco battait à toute allure quand Harry lui prit les mains, et baissa ses yeux si verts vers le sol. Draco aurait eu envie de l'embrasser, ici et maintenant. Il était transporté de tant de douceur, lorsqu'il était à ses côtés… Harry serra tendrement ses mains dans les siennes et releva les yeux vers lui.

-Revoyons-nous encore demain, dit-il doucement, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres.

Draco ne put que sourire à son tour. Bien sûr qu'il voulait le revoir ! Le lendemain, et le jour suivant s'il le désirait toujours ! Il ne s'était jamais senti si heureux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand Harry se pencha pour lui baiser la main, avec révérence. Ses joues se colorèrent en un instant, un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était plus d'intimité qu'il n'en aurait jamais pu demander. Il eut tout le mal du monde à contenir son sourire d'euphorie derrière un sourire modeste.

Il regarda Harry remonter par le petit chemin sur le côté de la falaise, puis disparaître dans les bois. Tout son être soupira alors, et il ne put empêcher ses pieds de le mener jusqu'à son panier en tournoyant – il n'avait jamais ressenti pareille joie. Il rêvait déjà d'être au lendemain.

 **.**

Foi de Lestrange, être espion, ça payait pas des sacs. Il aurait pu faire gratte-papier comme son frangin, mais Rodulphus n'avait vraiment pas ça dans les gênes. C'était pour ça qu'il était assis sur la roche, les pieds dans la boue, plutôt que le cul vissé sur une chaise en or dans le palais de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, son dos s'avança, il se concentra. Il était là. Le garçon qu'il avait déjà vu repartir la veille semblait entrer dans les sous-bois. Un peu plus de quinze ans, les cheveux sombres et l'allure soignée. Il avait raison – c'était une habitude, ce déplacement à travers la frontière. Voilà qui aidait bien ses affaires. Il chercha entre les arbres la présence de celui qu'il venait rencontrer. La fois précédente il avait été trop concentré sur le petit brun, mais le blondinet correspondait lui aussi à une description de contrat. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il sortit un parchemin minuscule de la poche de son pantalon.

C'était ça – la première ligne, un contrat de plus de dix ans. Il ne racontait même pas le blé qu'il pourrait se faire avec ça. Il se fit le plus discret possible, tout au long de la rencontre. Il eut peur de les perdre ou de se faire repérer quand ils quittèrent la zone, alors il préféra rester dans les parages. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas repartir sans ce fichu panier.

En effet, ils revinrent. Et quand ils prirent des chemins opposés, cette fois-ci Rodulphus suivit le petit blond. Il le suivit, même, sur plusieurs longs kilomètres. Quand il vit, au loin, une chaumière dans une clairière, il prit ses distances et resta dans le sous-bois, se trouva un spot d'observation et ne le lâcha plus. Il en profita pour écrire un premier message, qu'il glissa ensuite dans sa poche.

« _Héritier repéré. Doit résider au pays Zabini. Se rend tous les jours à la frontière ouest la plus proche : aisé de lui couper la route.  
Récompense à adresser à : Rodulphus Lestrange. _»

Puis il attendit. Le soleil se coucha. Les lumières, à l'étage, s'éteignirent. Ce fut alors qu'il n'en crut pas ses yeux – il avait vu juste ! Des lumières irréelles, signe de magie, silencieuses au rez-de-chaussée de cette maisonnée sans signe particulier. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, mais c'était la preuve qui lui manquait. De la magie de fée, là, en plein pays Malfoy. Il sortit de nouveau de quoi écrire et un morceau de parchemin, pour inscrire avec frénésie :

« _Héritier repéré, magie détectée. Garçon seize ans, blond et pâle. Lumières surnaturelles dans la nuit. Clairière zone sud-est Pays Malfoy._

 _Récompense à adresser à : Rodulphus Lestrange._ »

Et alors il s'empressa de sortir de ces bois, retrouva son cheval de l'autre côté de la frontière, et partit au galop vers le pigeonnier le plus proche. Il était encore temps pour que ces nouvelles parviennent à l'aube.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Vous saviez... vous _saviez_ que deux chapitres heureux de suite c'était beaucoup ! (En tout cas, je sais que certaines devaient se douter. C'est obligé. xD)

Après, voilà, ce n'est pas non plus encore la grande catastrophe ! \ o / A votre avis d'ailleurs, lequel aura la tête dans les problèmes en premier ? Harry ? Draco ? Les deux ? Quelqu'un d'autre...? o-o

Héhé, ça me fait rire, j'suis atroce... En tout cas ! **J'attends bien sûr vos avis avec la même impatience** , et je vous dis à vendredi prochain (01/09/17) pour le chapitre 9 ! :)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	11. 09 - Eaux troubles

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **LaFanYaoiste -**

Et oui, je pose des questions alors que j'ai déjà les réponses... quelle fourberie ! xD  
Malheureusement j'ai été plus fourbe encore et la réponse à cette question n'est pas (vraiment) pour aujourd'hui ! Tu vas bientôt voir ce que je veux dire par là... Quant au bal, même s'il n'est pas pour tout de suite-tout de suite, c'est vrai qu'il ne fait qu'approcher ! ;)  
Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai commencé à écrire grosso-modo en 2011, quand j'étais au lycée ! (J'ai commencé à publier en 2012!) Et pour le vendredi, je publie plus ou moins quand je me lève, donc pendant l'été c'était quelque part entre 10h et 11h je pense, mais comme je vais reprendre en septembre (c'est aujourd'hui septembre... ToT) ça sera peut-être encore plus tôt ! En tout cas normalement avant midi. Si pour une raison ou pour une autre je devais publier plutôt le soir je vous préviendrais ! :)  
Bonne lecture ~

 **.**

 **Encore et toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Eaux troubles -**

-Arthur… ?

La voix ensommeillée de son épouse le fit sursauter, et il se retourna vers elle au milieu de sa salle du trône vide. Elle avait les petits yeux de quelqu'un qui venait de se lever à contrecœur et Arthur s'en voulut en comprenant qu'en ne le voyant pas dans leur lit, elle avait pris peur.

-Mon chéri, que fais-tu debout à une heure pareille ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Il soupira – à vrai dire, il se sentait un peu bête maintenant qu'il avait été pris sur le fait à nager en rond seul dans cette salle en pleine nuit. Il alla vers elle et lui prit les mains avec douceur, comme pour la rassurer.

-Ce n'est rien mon cœur, c'est juste… enfin, je pensais à Ronald. Il m'inquiète tu sais…

-C'est à cause de cette histoire de sauvetage ?

Elle avait froncé les sourcils. Arthur savait qu'elle aussi se sentait concernée à ce propos, et cette manie qu'avait leur fils de se mettre constamment en danger. « _Est-ce qu'il t'en a reparlé ?_ », mais Arthur nia d'un mouvement de tête. Il n'avait plus reparlé avec son fil depuis cette dispute la veille au soir.

-Que crois-tu que nous devrions faire ? Soupira-t-elle alors, impuissante.

-Je ne sais pas ma chérie, j'en viens à me demander si…

Silence. La fin de sa phrase resta en suspens dans les eaux entre eux – il évitait même maintenant le regard de son épouse. Il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Molly fronça les sourcils une fois encore. « _Si quoi ?_ ». Arthur, qui avait sans s'en rendre compte reprit ses ronds dans l'eau, s'arrêta de nouveau en soupirant.

-Si nous ne devrions pas lui arranger des épousailles.

Ça y était, les mots étaient prononcés. Le visage de la reine se décomposa.

-Un mariage arrangé ! S'écria-t-elle, alarmée.

C'était une idée qui la révoltait au plus haut point, mais que donc avait bien pu passer par la tête de son mari pour qu'il en arrive à de telles conclusions ! Marier Ron, et si jeune ! Il n'était encore qu'un bébé, il était son tout petit, quelle genre de mère serait-elle si elle acceptait de le forcer au mariage ! Tentant de se ressaisir – échouant pour la plupart –, voulant par-dessus tout savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés là avec leur cadet, elle s'exclama :

-Mais, Arthur ! Nous n'avons jamais obligé nos enfants à se marier !

Elle avait raison, et Arthur savait à _quel point_ elle avait raison. Il fut un temps, oui, peut-être, le père de son père ou son père avant lui aurait pu connaître des provinces qui mariaient leurs enfants, mais le peuple de la mer était au-dessus de ça maintenant. Et pourtant, Arthur y songeait vraiment.

-Jamais l'un d'entre eux n'a été si difficile, ma chérie ! Plaida-t-il – et dans sa voix Molly comprit à quel point il était désespéré. Peut-être qu'alors toutes ces élucubrations à propos de la Surface cesseraient enfin !

Molly n'en croyait pas ses sens. Pourtant, une petite voix, une toute petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête lui soufflait que peut-être son mari avait raison. Elle baissa les yeux. Arthur avait repris ses allers et retours.

-Peut-être, bafouilla-t-il, peut-être que nous pourrions lui en parler et- et voir s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un avec qui il aimerait vivre, au moins pour une période d'essai… Quelqu'un avec qui il se plairait, avec qui il se plairait assez pour perdre le goût de l'exploration de ces maudits navires et de cette maudite terre ferme, et… je ne sais pas, peut-être, au bout d'un moment, tomber amoureux…

-C'est fou, fit Molly alors. C'est complètement fou. Jamais il ne voudrait.

Elle nagea, doucement, vers son mari, et d'une main sur son épaule elle l'incita à s'arrêter – et à se détendre. Il se retourna vers elle, les yeux dans les siens, et sourit avec gêne. Il voulait tellement bien faire pour leur enfant. Il voulait tellement qu'ils vivent heureux, et _longtemps_. Elle prit son mari dans ses bras.

-Laisse-lui un peu de lest, fais-lui confiance. Il connaît cette baie mieux que nous deux réunis, et il est assez sage pour ne pas courir le risque d'approcher de trop le rivage.

Il avait sauvé un homme de la noyade, et ça les avait effrayés tous les deux – qu'il se soit mis en danger, qu'un homme ait remarqué sa présence, qu'il se soit montré vulnérable aux yeux de cette espèce de pêcheurs. Mais le respect de la vie était une valeur qu'eux-mêmes lui avait appris et elle pensait qu'avant d'en venir à de tels extrêmes que le mariage arrangé, ils devraient prendre un peu de recul et tenter de se parler.

-Nous devrions peut-être tout de même demander à Hermione de garder un œil sur lui… Soupira-t-il, résigné.

-Si tu veux, rit doucement son épouse alors. Et si vraiment ça te préoccupe, nous pourrons lui présenter quelques sirènes avec qui il pourrait s'entendre, sourit-elle en s'écartant de l'étreinte.

-Oh.

Arthur se figea, le temps d'un instant. Puis eut un petit sourire embêté, suivi d'un petit rire amusé.

-A ce propos… Commença-t-il.

Et ce fut avec un certain étonnement que Molly revint sur sa proposition. Après tout, ils pourraient tout aussi bien lui présenter des tritons. Mais le plus important, pour l'instant « _mon cœur_ », lui dit-elle, était de retourner se coucher.

 **.**

Ron ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal-à-l'aise dans sa propre maison. Son père avait placé un garde dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre et un autre près de sa fenêtre. Il était littéralement prisonnier de cette pièce. Il tentait en vain de s'endormir, mais la présence constance de cette surveillance le mettait à cran. Les yeux fermés, il tournait et se retournait dans sa couche. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à la colère de son père, au sourire du Prince Blaise, à toute la joie qu'il ressentait quand il respirait l'air de la Surface, et au malheur auquel le forçait son père en l'obligeant à rester au palais.

Il y eut un bruit près de la fenêtre, et il se redressa, vivement.

-Qui est là ? Chuchota-t-il – son cœur battait un peu trop vite. Seamus, c'est toi ?

Il regarda dans tous les recoins de sa chambre, mais il était incapable de voir quoi que ce fût. Il plissa les yeux, tentant de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il y eut un mouvement sur la gauche de la pièce et il sursauta, retint son souffle. Il lui échappa un cri, même, quand une femme sortie de nulle part apparut devant lui.

-A- _à l'aide !_ Cria-t-il. _Intrusion !_

Mais la jeune femme eut un rire léger, un de ceux qui auraient pu être rassurants mais qui le terrifia. Il la reconnaissait. C'était la Magicienne – son père avait bannie sa famille de la cour, il y avait de ça des années. De ses tentacules de pieuvre, elle avança avec flegme sur son lit, s'allongea sur sa nageoire par-dessus les drapés d'algues qui le protégeaient des courants froids du soir, et soupira longuement, petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Mon prince, mon bon prince, cela ne servirait à rien… je ne suis pas vraiment là, tu _rêves_ , mon cher ami.

Ron fronça les sourcils, regarda autour de lui, toujours paniqué. C'était impossible, il ne s'était pas endormi… ou est-ce que si ? Il se sentait trembler depuis le bout de sa nageoire caudale à la pointe de ses cheveux – ça lui semblait bien réel, à lui.

-Qu-que fais-tu là, Magicienne ? Trouva-t-il le courage de demander, avec ce qu'il put d'agressivité.

-Ooh, je t'en prie… Sourit-elle. Appelle-moi Pansy.

Il n'avait aucune envie de l'appeler ainsi. Tout chez elle était noir, de la teinte de ses tentacules à la couleur de ses cheveux, en passant par les reflets dans ses yeux et les aspects de sa magie. Qu'importait ce qu'elle avait à proposer, ce n'était pas honnête. Leur père, très jeunes, leur avait appris que la magie était à manier avec prudence, et que seul quelques sages pouvaient parfois s'y prêter avec attention et délicatesse.

-Je n'ai pas pu passer à côté de cette _terrrrrr_ ible dispute que tu as eu avec ton Papa… Minauda alors la Magicienne, roulant sur le lit et avançant de ses multiples pattes souples dans la pièce sombre. Je crois – en toute humilité – que je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi.

Ron voulut répondre qu'il n'était pas intéressé, mais son cœur battait fort d'appréhension et il ne put rien dire du tout. Pansy se retourna dans sa direction, fit un ample et grand cercle dans l'eau avec sa main, et il apparut soudain dans sa chambre des images claires et lumineuse en mouvement comme dans une boule de cristal. Ron put y voir le Prince Blaise, dans de merveilleux habits, les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête et les luminaires de feu tout autour du balcon où il se trouvait, illuminant son visage autant que ce rire faisait briller ses yeux. Ron détourna le regard, tout le visage.

-Eh bien quoi ? Cracha-t-il, amer.

-Mon pauvre, mon pauvre… Soupira la Magicienne. Je vois bien que tu es peiné à l'idée de ne jamais le revoir… c'est ça, l'amour…

Ron sursauta, se retourna vers elle. L'amour ? Non, il n'était pas amoureux. Et pourtant il avait un peu rougi… Elle eut de nouveau ce petit rire qui débordait de légèreté.

-Que dirais-tu si je t'offrais la possibilité d'aller vivre… sur terre ? Avec lui ?

Le jeune prince tressaillit. Comment ? Quitter sa famille, ses amis ? La mer ? Pourquoi voudrait-il faire une chose pareille… bien sûr il désirait ardemment revoir le Prince Blaise un jour, et peut-être même avoir la chance de lui parler, mais de là à tout laisser derrière, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de… Mais la Magicienne soupira, dramatique, et le tira ainsi de ses pensées.

-Moi je propose ça, tu sais, c'est pour ton bien…

Elle secoua la main alors et les images changèrent. Ce n'était plus le monde des humains et ce balcon dans la nuit, c'était la salle du trône, ici et maintenant. Ron fronça les sourcils en y voyant ses parents, tardant à aller se coucher – sa mère debout près des grands sièges, son père faisant allers et retours sur allers et retours, brassant l'eau de la grande salle.

 _-Mais, Arthur !_ S'exclamait Molly. _Nous n'avons jamais obligé nos enfants à se marier !_

Elle semblait désarmée et le sang de Ron se figea. Ils voulaient… faire quoi… ? Mais son père, qui ne s'arrêtait toujours pas de nager, répondit immédiatement :

 _-Jamais l'un d'entre eux n'a été si difficile, ma chérie ! Peut-être qu'alors toutes ces élucubrations à propos de la Surface cesseraient enfin !_

Ron ne vit pas le sourire carnassier de la Magicienne derrière la boule de lumière. Elle mit fin à la vision, et soupira de nouveau. Le jeune prince n'en revenait pas. La sensation de trahison qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui semblait l'avoir entièrement vidé de sa volonté. Ses parents voulaient le marier. Ils voulaient le marier avec un triton qu'il ne connaissait pas, pour l'enchaîner au palais pour toujours. Un frisson le parcourut quand il se souvint qu'Arthur et Molly ne connaissaient pas tout de lui – pire alors, ils lui feraient marier une sirène qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer ! Il eut froid alors, et se sentit plus seul que jamais.

-Bien sûr rien ne presse mon chou, rien ne presse ! Lança la Magicienne comme s'ils parlaient d'acheter un nouveau tapis. Je te laisse me contacter dès que tu auras fait ton choix, après tout, tu sais où me trouver…

Et, dans un claquement de doigts, Ron se réveilla – en sueur, et paniqué. Tout avait semblé, tout avait semblé… si réel ! Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration, soufflant longuement, plusieurs fois. Du coin de l'œil, il vit du mouvement sur sa gauche, aperçut les dos fuyants par la fenêtre des deux murènes serviteurs de la Magicienne. Elle avait dû se servir d'eux pour communiquer avec lui durant son sommeil… Il voulut donner l'alerte au garde devant la fenêtre, mais la proposition de Pansy tournait encore dans son esprit ensommeillé. Il se recoucha avec prudence, les yeux fixés sur son plafond. L'amour… Ron doutait que c'était ce dont il s'agissait. Se tournant sur sa couche, il se recroquevilla sur le côté. Les yeux sur son mur, il ne parvint ni à se rendormir, ni à penser à autre chose. Les paroles de son père repassaient encore, et encore, en boucle sous son crâne… Il se força à fermer les yeux, changea de position plusieurs fois. Il avait la nausée. Comment pouvaient-ils vouloir lui faire une chose pareille… l'enchaîner pour toujours par le mariage à quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas et qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer…

Pourquoi son père voulait-il à ce point le voir souffrir ?

 **.**

Le pigeon était arrivé à l'aube. Son message passa entre les mains du surveillant-pigeonnier, qui ne l'ouvrit pas – ce n'était pas son travail. Il alla l'apporter au serviteur préposé au couloir de sa tour, qui ne l'ouvrit pas – ce n'était pas son travail. La lettre était adressé au Seigneur Jedusor lui-même, alors le serviteur préposé au couloir longea son territoire jusqu'aux prochains escaliers, et inséra la lettre dans une fente qui faisait l'accès dans le mur d'un conduit construit à cet effet. La lettre, en tombant, fit un bruit très reconnaissable pour le préposé au couloir de l'étage du dessous. Il ouvrit sa trappe, prit la lettre, mais ne l'ouvrit pas – ce n'était pas son travail.

Le préposé au couloir de l'étage du dessous marcha donc le long de son territoire pour trouver un garde, en stationnement justement au bout de cette zone du palais. Le garde, qui pouvait quitter l'endroit sans se faire réprimander, traversa le bâtiment de moitié, descendit encore un étage et alla frapper à la porte du bureau de Sir Pettigrow. Quand la lettre arriva dans les mains du loyal Peter, elle était toujours soigneusement cachetée. C'était un saut municipal, et Peter Pettigrow le brisa.

La lettre était ouverte, et ça ne lui avait pris que treize minutes.

Pettigrow faillit s'étouffer en la lisant – il sauta de sa chaise et elle faillit se renverser. Il sortit de son bureau en trombe, laissant là en plan le garde qui la lui avait apportée. Le soleil était tout juste levé et il savait que son Maître dormait encore, après le périple de ces derniers jours, mais il savait aussi que s'il tardait à lui apporter la nouvelle il pourrait tout aussi bien lui offrir directement sa tête découpée sur un plateau.

Il frappa à sa porte avec conviction. Une fois, puis deux, en insistant. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sans que personne ne se trouve derrière, il déglutit. Il avait toujours trouvé terrifiante la magie de Jedusor.

-J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse… Résonna la voix de son Maître, comme d'outre-tombe, depuis l'obscurité de la pièce.

Peter bafouilla, bredouilla, balbutia, avant d'enfin pouvoir sortir quelque chose d'intelligible.

-Ou-ou-oui M-Maître ! Une gran-grande nouvelle !

Il se pressa à l'intérieur et trébucha sur ses propres pieds dans le noir. Au chevet du Seigneur, il s'inclina aussi bas qu'il put, les mains bien en avant, la lettre posée dessus. Jedusor la lui prit avec une certaine impatience. Si ce moins que rien l'avait réveillé pour des broutilles… Mais il alluma la lumière, et ses yeux s'habituant doucement il put parcourir les quelques lignes couchée sur le parchemin.

« _Héritier repéré. Doit résider au pays Zabini. Se rend tous les jours à la frontière ouest la plus proche : aisé de lui couper la route.  
Récompense à adresser à : Rodulphus Lestrange. _»

Il eut un rire, un rire si fort et si grandiose que Pettigrow en frissonna. Finalement, il retrouvait toute sa bonne humeur ! Lestrange, voici des mois qu'il n'avait plus entendu parler de ce rat, et maintenant il lui apportait une nouvelle si précieuse ! C'était tout lui.

-C'est parfait ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est parfait Peter ! Qu'on convie cet homme au palais et qu'on lui prépare son argent. Quand a-t-on prévu d'exécuter Black ?

Il jetait déjà la lettre sur son lit et repoussait ses draps avec énergie. Il marcha vers son armoire avec conviction et Pettigrow rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en détournant le regard le plus loin possible. Son Maître dormait aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.

-De-demain, Monsieur, répondit-il.

-Merveilleux.

Il passa un sous-vêtement de soie, un pantalon de couleur sombre, une chemise resplendissante de blancheur, essaya différents couvre-chefs.

-J'ai donc tout le temps de m'absenter.

Dans sa gigantesque armoire, il chercha une cape digne de son statut. Elles l'étaient toutes – il choisit sa plus récente. Mais il changea d'avis, et l'échangea contre une autre, plus ancienne. Si jamais il arrivait un peu trop tard et qu'il devait s'aventurer en forêt, il préférait ne pas risquer de ruiner sa plus belle cape. L'héritier Potter ne valait pas ça.

-Avec de la chance je serai rentré avant la nuit ! Lança-t-il à son serviteur.

Pettigrow s'inclina et Jedusor passa devant lui pour sortir de sa chambre sans plus lui accorder un regard. Dans son bureau il prendrait quelques instants pour concevoir un transporteur ensorcelé. Et il serait par-delà la frontière Zabini en une poignée de secondes.

 **.**

Le pigeon qui arriva dans les montagnes en début de matinée fut intercepté par le surveillant-pigeonnier avant même qu'il n'atteigne le nid. La lettre fut décrochée – elle était adressée à Sa Magnificence. L'homme venait d'être promu au rang de coursier et il ne connaissait que trop bien le sort qu'avait connu son prédécesseur, alors il la décacheta dans l'urgence. Il ne voulait pas apporter à sa Maîtresse une nouvelle sans importance. Il parcourut les quelques lignes, et courut alors hors de la terrasse au pigeonnier pour traverser couloirs et escaliers.

Il entra par la porte de service dans la Grande Salle principale, pour y trouver Ombrage stoïque et sombre, Greyback à ses côtés. Il fut impressionné – il n'avait jamais vu l'homme, que l'animal. Grand, massif, habillé tout de gris, des vêtements qui semblaient venir d'ailleurs. Ses longs cheveux noirs et sa barbe de plusieurs jours lui rendaient cet air sauvage qu'il avait sous sa forme de bête. Ombrage tourna le visage vers lui, sèche, et son regard le transperça de part en part.

-Que fais-tu là, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il déglutit, s'avança prestement, et mit un genou à terre devant son trône.

-Ce message vint d'arriver, dit-il. Ça parle de l'héritier.

- _Comment ?!_

Elle lui arracha la lettre des mains, et se leva, prestement, en lisant les quelques mots. Greyback tourna la tête vers elle, mais son expression resta impassible – le préposé au pigeon se demanda s'il pouvait entendre son cœur battre de peur. Mais à vrai dire, c'était les battements du cœur de sa Maîtresse que le lycanthrope écoutait avec admiration. Il n'avait plus senti chez elle une telle adrénaline depuis des années.

-Fenrir ! Lança-t-elle – et il eut un petit sourire cruel.

Elle serra alors la lettre si fort dans son poing qu'elle se froissa dans la seconde, en une boule compact.

-Prépare-toi, dit-elle, nous descendons au pays de mes paires…

 **.**

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas reçu de nourriture. Allongé sur la paille humide et puante, au fond de sa cellule, Sirius ressentait la faim, plus intensément que jamais. Les yeux fixé sur le plafond, asséchés de fatigue, il comptait les heures – l'oreille aux aguets des humeurs du clocher dans la cour. Il n'était jamais au chaud, jamais au sec. Une aération de la taille d'un pied, au sol, à l'autre bout de sa cellule, faisait constamment entrer le vent. Jedusor n'avait mis que quelques heures à se rendre compte du subterfuge. Aujourd'hui, Sirius regrettait de ne pas avoir fui au moment même où il lui avait remis le cœur de biche.

-Remus…

Le souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches et sa voix, depuis sa gorge rêche, sonna étrangère à ses oreilles. Il avait été si sûr qu'il le reverrait un jour. Qu'ils auraient une seconde chance. Il ferma les yeux. La soif le gagnait, mais il avait déjà bu au matin le contenu de la flaque auprès de l'aération. L'humidité de la nuit et la rosée du matin. Sirius savait bien ce que signifiait le fait de ne recevoir ni eau ni nourriture : Jedusor cherchait une raison de le faire exécuter. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. On ne dépensait pas inutilement des vivres sur un homme qui sous peu allait mourir.

Un bruit le fit sursauter, nerveusement. Il se redressa, prêt à chasser un rat – et non pas dans le sens de s'en débarrasser, mais bien dans celui de tuer. Mais ce n'était pas un rat. C'était un parchemin, roulé, jeté dans sa cellule par l'aération. Sirius savait qu'il avait encore quelques amis au palais, si c'était des nouvelles du monde c'était sans doute l'un d'eux qui agissait en cachette. Il se jeta sur le mot.

Et alors, il pâlit. _Miséricorde_. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il sentit la dernière once d'espoir le quitter pour toujours. A genoux sur le sol, il s'affaissa plus encore. Son dos rencontra la pierre dure, et il ferma les yeux, joint les mains par-dessus le parchemin, en prière. Une larme dévala sa joue, suivie par des dizaines d'autre.

 _Remus, mon Amour, si ces nouvelles te parviennent je t'en conjure de ne pas en croire un mot !_ Pria-t-il.

De toutes les façons qu'il pouvait imaginer mourir, celle-ci était de loin la pire. Calomnié, haï, et par-dessus tout sachant qu'il avait failli.

 _James, ton fils, ton fils !_ Pria-t-il. _Je t'en supplie pardonne-moi mon frère, j'ai échoué, j'ai échoué…_

Il avait juré de protéger Harry, et aujourd'hui il était mort. Jedusor l'avait tué, et bientôt ce serait au tour de Sirius de périr de sa main – sous les huées, sous la colère et sous la haine.

 _Remus, mon si cher,_ pria-t-il. _Je t'en conjure, continue de m'aimer !_

 **.**

« Annonce Publique.

Le Palais Royal et sa Majesté le Seigneur Jedusor ont la terrible peine de vous apprendre que le Prince Harry Potter, héritier au trône et enfant légitime de feux nos Souverains bienaimés, a été victime d'une terrible trahison et assassiné dans la nuit, dans l'intimité de sa propre chambre.

L'assassin, Sirius Black, a été pris sur le fait et immédiatement jeté en prison, où il séjourne depuis cet instant. Cet acte de trahison, clame notre Seigneur, doit être puni par la mort. Une exécution publique sera organisée au lendemain de ce jour, l'assassin y sera pendu devant foule, sur la place générale du marché.

Le pays est en deuil ce jour.

Le prince est mort, vive le Roi ! »

 **A suivre...**

* * *

La réponse était donc : "quelqu'un d'autre" ! \ o / Oui parce que je considère que les problèmes sont arrivés un peu plus tôt pour Ron et Sirius... même si pour Ron rien n'est encore vraiment joué... ( _A moins que ce soit déjà trop tard pour Harry ?! o-o_ )

En tout cas, comme toujours, j'attends vos avis et impressions avec la plus grande impatience ! **Et je vous dis à vendredi prochain ( 08/09/17) pour le chapitre 10 ;)**

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	12. 10 - Nos voeux les plus sincères

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **Evidemment toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! ;)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Nos vœux les plus sincères -**

Les oiseaux, ce matin-là, ne chantaient que pour lui. Draco se leva de son lit avec le cœur le plus léger du monde, ses draps virevoltèrent lorsqu'il en sortit et il alla ouvrir sa fenêtre en grand. Se penchant au dehors, humant l'air frais à pleins poumons, il ferma les yeux – puis soupira.

 _Quelle merveilleuse journée !_

Elle commençait à peine mais le soleil dans sa courbe montante caressait le feuillage des arbres qui se dressaient devant sa chambre, et un vent léger faisait chanter cette haute verdure. Draco défit les draps de son lit avec une énergie enthousiaste et les accrocha à sa fenêtre pour les aérer au mieux – aucun nuage dans ce ciel du matin, c'était le jour rêvé pour leur faire prendre l'air. Il se débarrassa ensuite de sa chemise de nuit et ouvrit tout grand les portes de son armoire.

Aujourd'hui il avait seize ans, c'était un jour spécial pour lui, et il voulait être beau pour Harry. Peut-être lui permettrait-il de lui prendre la main de nouveau ? Et même, qui sait, embrasser sa joue… Il rougit alors qu'il était pris d'un petit rire, malgré-lui. Il enfila ses plus belles braies, voulut choisir une chemise blanche mais l'on voyait bien qu'elles avaient grisé, alors il en prit une jolie bleue, pastelle.

Il avait tellement hâte de descendre mettre ses chausses et enfiler une cape qu'il en dévala les quelques marches qui le séparaient du rez-de-chaussée avec plus de rapidité et d'agilité que jamais. Et en bas, l'attendaient ses trois parrains.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! S'exclamèrent-ils avec joie.

Le visage de Draco s'éclaira de surprise – et de bonheur. Ils lui avaient préparé un cadeau ! Deux cadeaux ! Sur la table près d'eux, un merveilleux gâteau d'une taille telle que Draco n'en avait jamais vu, et sur une chaise, plié avec soin, ce qui semblait être un costume de la plus haute couture.

-Tout ce travail pour moi ? Rougit-il presque en souriant plus grand que jamais.

Les merveilleuses attentions de ses parrains et son rendez-vous avec Harry, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie ! Il se jeta dans leurs bras.

-Albus, Severus, Minerva ! Vous ne pouvez savoir comme je suis heureux !

Son cœur était bercé de bonheur à l'idée qu'il était si gâté par la vie. Des parrains aimants et un ami si cher, son premier, qui était si tendre avec lui et qu'il allait revoir aujourd'hui. Severus fut le plus surpris de ses trois parents.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un gâteau te mettrait dans un tel état…

Draco éclata de rire en leur laissant de l'air. Bien sûr que le gâteau à lui seul n'était pas la raison de son bonheur. Par tous les dieux, il trépignait à l'idée de leur parler de lui ! Devait-il ? Devait-il s'abstenir ? Ils lui avaient toujours dit de ne pas parler à des étrangers. Mais Harry était différent, il était gentil, et il était doux… Draco lui faisait confiance du plus profond de son cœur. Et il était si sûr que ses parrains l'apprécieraient, eux aussi ! Il se mordit la lèvre, pour s'empêcher de sourire plus encore, mais échoua misérablement. Ce n'était pas sa faute, s'il était heureux.

-Ce n'est pas que le gâteau… Concéda-t-il tout bas, avec un sourire un peu coupable. Oh si vous saviez ! S'emporta-t-il soudainement de nouveau. J'ai rencontré le plus charmant des garçons !

Ses parrains se regardèrent alors, comme retenus par une commune et pudique réaction, et Draco crut d'abord que c'était de la désapprobation. Pourtant il ne décela dans le regard de ses tuteurs qu'un mélange étrange de surprise, de peur, de peine, et de… honte ? Il fronça les sourcils.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il alors que, soudain, il perdait toute assurance. C'est parce que je ne devais pas parler à un inconnu ? Je- je ne suis pas allé vers lui, c'est lui qui- ! Je… Il avait l'air gentil et… Si vous le rencontriez, vous comprendriez ! Je n'ai jamais été en danger auprès de lui, c'est une bonne personne, je le jure !

-Draco, le coupa Albus.

Il se tut. Son parrain, avec un sourire désolé, avança pour lui prendre les mains, et Draco leva ses yeux de jeune homme perdu dans le regard du grand-père. Albus avait toujours su trouver les mots pour le consoler, mais aujourd'hui Draco avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Allait-il lui interdire de revoir Harry ? Pour toujours ? Il savait bien qu'il avait désobéi, mais il ne l'avait pas fait dans le but de les contrarier ! Il n'y avait même pas songé. Quand Harry lui était apparu entre ces fougères, le premier jour, Draco n'avait jamais pensé à mal.

-Nous voulions te faire la surprise, lui dit Albus avec un air profondément navré. Je suis désolé Draco, nous comptions t'en parler aujourd'hui, mais…

-Il est très improbable que tu revois ce garçon un jour ! Coupa Minerva en poussant un grand soupir et venant prendre la place d'Albus, d'un petit coup de coude.

Maintenant Draco était confus. « _Comment… ?_ ». Ça lui échappa, dans un souffle. Alors même qu'Harry ne faisait partie de son monde que depuis quelques jours, la perspective de ne plus jamais le revoir faisait tout s'écrouler. Il fut pris d'un grand vide. Sa marraine le prit dans ses bras, mais il n'en tira aucun réconfort.

-Je vois bien que ça te bouleverse, mon pauvre enfant, dit-elle. Mais tu ne connais cet ami que depuis si peu, tu t'en remettras bien vite, je te le promets ! Surtout quand tu entendras nos raisons.

-Qu-quelles raisons ? Bafouilla-t-il, déboussolé.

-Tes parents, intervint Severus sans s'approcher, les bras croisés.

Draco sursauta, Minerva se retourna vers l'homme. « _Severus !_ ». Mais il ne fit que soupirer, secouant la tête, de dépit.

-Vous alliez le faire mariner pendant des heures, vous ne savez pas aller droit au but, et ce pauvre gosse a besoin de réponses.

Il vint finalement prendre la place de Minerva et posa ses deux mains, fortes, sur les épaules de Draco. Draco dont le visage s'était progressivement vidé de ses couleurs. Quels parents… Draco n'en avait jamais eus, il avait demandé parfois, mais ses parrains lui avaient toujours dit qu'ils lui raconteraient quand le jour serait venu. Etait-ce ce jour ? Draco l'aurait repoussé de cent ans s'il l'avait pu. Les questions qu'il s'était jadis posé sur ses origines pouvaient bien attendre encore un peu, alors qu'il tombait amoureux pour la toute première fois de son existence.

-Tu sais que lorsqu'il aura seize ans, on eut dit que le prince héritier à la couronne sera rendu à ses parents.

-Bien sûr ! S'énerva Draco – cette histoire, comme tous les gens de ce royaume, il la connaissait par cœur. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien avoir à faire avec m- !

Ses yeux, lentement, s'écarquillèrent. Pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il ne parvint plus à respirer. « _C'est toi, Draco_ ». Dans le brouillard qui s'épaississait devant ses yeux, il vit le visage clair et fin d'une femme belle, si belle, aux cheveux blonds et au sourire tendre. Ce fut si court qu'il ne put que l'avoir imaginé, il en était certain. « _D'ici une heure nous serons prêts à partir et nous nous chargerons de t'amener au palais_ ». Soudain, il eut conscience de son cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Il semblait résonner partout dans la pièce. Un bruit sourd, et fracassant, qu'il aurait aimé faire disparaître. « _Tes parents attendent ton retour avec une telle impatience_ ». Il revit Harry, la première fois, entre ces fougères. Puis le lendemain, glissant sur le sentier. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, son sourire. Sa main, trouvant le chemin jusqu'à la sienne. « _Dès ce soir, tu seras libéré de ces bois pour toujours_ ». Et alors qu'il gardait le silence et que ses parrains, bienveillants, s'occupaient du voyage à pieds à venir… Draco n'avait qu'une seule image en tête.

Celle d'un lac minuscule, surmonté de rochers de plusieurs mètres de hauteur, bordé d'arbres et d'herbes, et l'arrivée d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux brun et à l'allure légère, descendant le sentier étroit et s'asseyant sur le petit rocher plat, en bordure de l'eau. Il attendrait… et attendrait, et attendrait… Et Draco qui ne viendrait pas.

 **.**

Harry avait l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus Hedwige l'appréciait. Cette jument était fantastique, tellement que s'il avait eu moins de savoir-vivre il aurait sans doute demandé au Prince Blaise de la lui céder.

-C'est bien, cours ma belle !

Pris d'un élan d'adrénaline il monta sur ses étriers et poussa un cri de bonheur. Hedwige répondit en accélérant encore et Harry perdit un instant l'équilibre, retomba sur sa scelle avec un petit rire ahuri. Il ne s'était jamais senti si vivant. Là, galopant à toute vitesse vers le plus gentil, le plus doux des garçons. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé comme le regardait Draco. Rien que d'y penser, il se sentait envahi par une toute nouvelle bouffée d'air, comme nulle part ailleurs il n'aurait pu en trouver.

Avec Draco, il se sentait libre. Hors du temps, hors de tout. Loin de ses problèmes, loin de Jedusor et de son avenir trouble. Libre d'être lui-même, peut-être même d'être… heureux, au moins un peu ? Le regarder, ses yeux si clairs et si doux, ça le rendait heureux. Harry rougit, ses yeux s'écarquillant doucement. Il eut le début d'un sourire, faillit tomber de sa monture, se reprit brusquement. Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber de cheval. Un frisson le parcourut tout entier. Hedwige allait déjà aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, mais il ne put s'empêcher de tenter d'accélérer.

- _Ya !_ Cria-t-il en serrant ses rênes un peu plus.

Il souriait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il savait qu'auprès de lui il serait aussi gauche et maladroit qu'un enfant, mais c'était pourtant sa seule hâte – et si ça allait à Draco, alors il se sentait le plus chanceux au monde. Jamais il n'aurait pu rêver meilleur ami, meilleure personne à rencontrer grâce au hasard.

Et s'il acceptait qu'il lui prenne de nouveau la main, peut-être plus longtemps encore…

Mais son cœur rata un battement quand Hedwige se cambra violemment en hennissant – Harry eut la peur de sa vie. Il lâcha les rênes, tomba à la renverse. Il crut sa dernière heure arrivée quand il vit les sabots de la jument retomber droit vers lui – il se couvrit prestement le visage de ses bras et ferma fort les yeux, le souffle coupé.

Il entendit les sabots taper le sol près de lui – dieux, si près de lui – puis partir à toute vitesse vers le château de leur maître. Pendant plusieurs secondes encore, il ne bougea pas. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent, de stupeur, quand il entendit le rire sourd et cruel d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Par tous les Saints ! S'exclama Jedusor. Excuse-moi, mais c'est trop drôle. Il semblerait que j'ai fait peur à ta monture.

Harry, lentement, terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il allait voir, releva les yeux. C'était bien Jedusor, mais sous cette forme de vieillard qui l'avait trompé la première fois. Seulement, il n'était pas voûté, il n'était pas cassé. Il se tenait haut et droit, fier comme il l'avait toujours été. Il portait des vêtements qu'Harry lui connaissait, mais qu'il n'avait plus mis depuis des mois, et son visage était méconnaissable. Verdâtre, plat, et chauve. Seuls ses yeux le trahissaient, et Harry ne put en décrocher son regard – tétanisé.

-Oh, l'apparence ? Demanda son tuteur, avec une légèreté qui le terrifia plus encore. Evidemment, je viens pour te tuer, je n'allais pas venir à visage découvert.

Son sourire était aussi cruel que le reste de son être. Harry regarda autour de lui, nerveusement. Tom suivit son regard.

-Evidemment, on dirait bien qu'il n'y aura pas de témoin… Ce qui m'arrange, j'ai déjà plus ou moins annoncé ton décès.

Il partit dans un rire aussi fou que lui. Harry, le cœur battant de peur, prit dans sa main une poignée de poussière qu'il lança au visage de Jedusor. Sans attendre, il se leva pour détaler – se prit les pieds dans la terre sèche mais courut tout de même vers la dune la plus proche, derrière laquelle il se terra. Terrifié, le cœur battant la chamade, il mit une main devant sa bouche et retint sa respiration.

Tom pesta et toussa, mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'en remettre et se retourner – furieux – vers l'endroit où venait de disparaître son prince héritier.

- _TU NE M'ECHAPPERAS PAS !_ Hurla-t-il.

Harry regardait partout autour de lui, à la recherche désespérée d'un abri où se cacher. Il n'était pas de taille contre Jedusor. Il ne l'avait jamais été, et ne le serait jamais. Il avait été fou de sortir du palais de la famille Zabini. Il aurait dû attendre le soutien de la famille Malfoy, c'était la seule chose à faire et il le savait ! Il avait été stupide de s'aventurer aussi loin, seul, sans protection… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il entendait les pas du Seigneur se rapprocher de sa dune de terre sablée. Il rampa aussi vite qu'il le put vers une faille dans la terre dans laquelle il s'inséra, se faisant le plus petit possible.

-Où es-tu, mon garçon… Minaudait Jedusor. Allons, ça ne sert à rien de courir…

Harry sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il allait mourir.

-Sors dont de ton trou, mon petit…

Il entendit Jedusor passer au-dessus de sa cachette, ferma si fort les yeux qu'il en vit des étoiles. S'il mourait maintenant, personne ne saurait jamais ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ni le prince Zabini, ni Draco, ni Sirius Black. _Monsieur Black… j'ai besoin de vous !_ Penser à cet homme, peut-être mort, toujours si loyal à sa famille, laissé là-bas dans les Montagnes, le rendit plus désespéré encore.

-Allez, sors de ta cachette, vermine ! S'énervait Jedusor.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, fébrile. Il vit une crevasse dans la roche, à vingt mètres en face, au fond de laquelle il pourrait se barricader. Rien que de penser à bouger d'ici, son taux d'adrénaline doubla. Il ne voulait pas mourir, et bouger pouvait le conduire à sa perte. Mais ne pas bouger revenait au même. Il se sentit déchiré. _Que fallait-il faire._

-Trouvé ! Hurla Jedusor – et Harry frémit de terreur.

Mais l'exclamation venait de plus loin et l'explosion qui en suivit ne dut faire comme victimes que quelques vers malchanceux. Alors Harry enleva ses chausses, prestement, nerveusement – ses doigts ripèrent sur ses lacets. Il osa un regard à l'extérieur. Tom regardait dans la mauvaise direction, le pas lent d'un homme en traque. Prenant ce qui restait de son courage à pleines mains, Harry courut, pieds nus, silencieux, sur la terre sèche et sablonneuse. Il se glissa dans la crevasse et referma vite l'entrée avec ce qu'il put trouver comme grosses pierres. Puis il se réfugia dans le fond de sa cachette de misère, et attendit, en silence, le cœur bouleversé d'effroi.

- _JE NE PARTIRAI PAS SANS TON CADAVRE, MISERABLE INSECTE !_

Une larme traversa la joue d'Harry alors qu'il fermait les yeux dans la pénombre. Il pensa à Draco, près de ce lac minuscule, qui devait déjà l'attendre. Tremblant, il joignit ses mains en prière.

 _Draco,_ formula-t-il en silence. _Je suis tellement désolé… tellement désolé que tu aies dû me rencontrer._

 **.**

Son arrivée se fit incognito. Draco en fut reconnaissant. Tous les quatre portaient capes et capuchons, et pas une fois Draco releva son regard du sol. Il passa ainsi les grandes portes de la cour du palais, qu'il ne souhaita pas regarder. Ses parrains le menèrent jusqu'à une petite porte s'ouvrant sur des escaliers, qu'ils gravirent en silence. Pas de doutes qu'ils avaient imaginé pour lui un retour différent, plus joyeux peut-être, mais Draco n'avait pas le cœur à sourire et se réjouir. Il troquait son premier amour contre des parents qu'il n'avait jamais connu, et si ce devait être ça le bonheur alors il n'en voulait pas.

Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre bien plus grande que tout ce que Draco aurait pu imaginer. Severus posa ses maigres bagages près de la grande armoire et Minerva déposa avec délicatesse son costume tout neuf sur le très grand lit.

-Change-toi Draco, lui dit doucement Albus, et préviens-nous quand tu seras prêt à nous suivre. Tes parents brûlent d'impatience.

Le grand-père eut un sourire compatissant, mais Draco ne le regarda qu'à peine. Il acquiesça d'un petit hochement de la tête et ses parrains le laissèrent seul. La porte se referma sans bruit et il s'assit sur le tabouret face au grand miroir. Dans le reflet il put voir le costume sur son lit. Il lui avait paru si beau au matin, et ce soir Draco ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Baissant les yeux sur ce qu'il avait porté le long de son voyage, il se mordit les lèvres. En comparaison, c'était de véritables haillons. Ça n'avait pas eu l'air de déranger Harry, pourtant… Ou est-ce qu'il avait fait semblant de ne pas les voir, pour ne pas le blesser ? Il se sentait honteux, maintenant. Harry, lui, avait toujours été bien habillé. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux – ça n'avait plus aucune importance, maintenant.

Il ne le reverrait plus jamais.

Résigné, il laissa échapper un sanglot. Sans plus la force de s'en retenir, il se mit à pleurer. Il pleura, et pleura… toutes les larmes de son corps. Dans le couloir, Minerva voulut intervenir, mais les deux autres la retinrent. Il avait besoin de temps.

Dans les cuisines, on s'activait comme jamais. Le prince devait arriver ce soir et tout devait être parfait. Madame Chourave n'avait plus ainsi donné de la voix depuis bien des années et elle dut même s'asseoir pour garder des forces.

-On s'active, on s'active ! Tout doit être parfait ! Et où donc est Lupin ?!

Personne n'osa répondre – parce que déjà, personne ne savait. Mais surtout, Madame Chourave faisait un petit peu peur ce soir. Comme tout le monde au palais, elle était transie de joie à l'idée de revoir enfin leur prince héritier, mais nerveuse aussi à l'approche de ce grand évènement. Le royaume entier devait l'être. Et dans sa chambre dans les greniers, Remus était peut-être le seul à avoir l'esprit rongé par d'autres pensées.

La pleine lune était dans une semaine à peine, et il sentait déjà ses désagréments le gagner. Assis à son petit bureau de bois, à la lumière d'une petite lanterne, il tenait au-dessus d'un parchemin vierge une plume pleine d'encre. Sa main tremblait, une tâche noire s'étala sur sa page. Il ferma les yeux et se passa sa main libre sur son visage. Il était mal rasé. Ça, sa fatigue et les cicatrices qui avaient gagné son visage au cours des années… il n'était pas sûr de vouloir accueillir le prince ce soir. Il ne se sentait pas digne d'un tel événement. Surtout quand il lui rappelait de si mauvais souvenirs.

 _Cher Sirius,_

Il contempla ces mots de longues, longues minutes, avant de rayer le premier.

 _Sirius,_

Son cœur battait fort. Il n'était pas sûr que ce fût une bonne idée. Voilà des années qu'il avait renoncé. Voilà des années qu'il n'avait plus écrit. Il voulait dire que le prince revenait, et que la famille Malfoy allait, ce soir, être de nouveau réunie. Il voulait dire qu'il pensait à lui, même si le contraire n'était pas vrai, et qu'il espérait… Remus ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait. Il rejeta sa plume sur son bureau, froissa le parchemin et le jeta dans sa corbeille de paille.

Il n'avait aucune raison de lui écrire.

Parfois, il espérait qu'il fût mort. Parfois, il se haïssait de le penser.

Il n'y avait que sa respiration résonnant dans la pièce et il détesta cette noirceur qui grandissait en lui. Tout aurait pu être différent. Il se détesta plus encore d'être si faible, mais il se pencha vers sa corbeille pour y récupérer son parchemin en boule. Il le déplia et le défroissa, comme il put. Entre ses mains, il le contempla.

 _Sirius,_

Et alors, fébrile, il l'accrocha à un clou dépassant de son mur. Le plus dur peut-être, après toutes ces années, c'était de ne pas savoir. Il ferma les yeux.

Son oreille tiqua. Au loin, à des lieues et des lieues de là, il entendit le hurlement d'un loup en chasse. Ses dents se crispèrent, il sentit ses crocs lutter pour s'affuter et ses ongles se faire griffes, s'enfoncer dans ses cuisses. _L'appel de Greyback_. La colère s'empara de lui. Pourquoi se voiler la face ainsi – certains jours, comme celui-ci, il se disait qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé…

S'il n'avait pas été un monstre, alors peut-être tout aurait pu être tellement différent.

 **.**

 _-Personne ?!_ Eclata Ombrage. Tout ce chemin pour une chaumière _vide !?_

Greyback grognait, reniflait partout dans la cahute désertée. Il suivit la piste des odeurs les plus proches hors de la maisonnée jusque vers un chemin à peine visible, sillonnant à travers les herbes. Il hurla à la lune. Ombrage grinça des dents.

-Ces misérables doivent être en route pour le château, s'ils n'y sont pas déjà arrivés…

Elle n'en revenait pas d'être arrivée si près du but pour finalement _échouer_. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas y croire. Greyback revint vers la maison et ça l'agaça de le voir tourner en rond – elle se massa les tempes, serra les dents, tenta de se calmer. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire…

-Maîtresse.

La voix de son fidèle bras droit la surprit – devant elle se tenait l'homme tout en gris. Ses dents luirent dans la nuit quand il sourit en disant :

-Je sens l'odeur d'un conflit. L'héritier ne devait pas être si heureux de quitter cet endroit. Je sens aussi des très faibles nuances d'une odeur différente, comme si l'un d'eux avait ramené avec lui le parfum de quelqu'un d'autre.

Les lèvres fines et cruelles d'Ombrage s'étirèrent alors en un sourire méchant.

-Ça, mon cher Fenrir, c'est le parfum du destin qui se plie enfin à mes désirs…

S'il s'agissait là du garçon au cœur pur qui devait sortir le prince du sommeil éternel que lui avait accordé ses paires en échange de sa mort immédiate, alors elle ferait tout pour que jamais il ne quitte ces sous-bois. Au bout de combien de temps ses parents et parrains perdraient-ils l'espoir de voir arriver ce baiser d'amour véritable qui devait le sauver ? Des mois ? Des années ? Elle partit dans un rire fou. Elle se plairait de les voir tous dépérir, les uns après les autres.

 **.**

Harry sursauta. Quelle heure était-il ? S'était-il endormi ? Il frissonna. Comment savoir si Jedusor était parti ? Il voulut enfiler ses chausses, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne les avait plus. Il risqua un regard à travers les pierres qu'il avait placé à l'entrée de sa grotte de fortune. Les couleurs des dunes lui apprirent que le soleil devait déjà être en train de se coucher. Son tuteur ne pouvait pas avoir eu la patience d'attendre tout ce temps… si ? Avec une infime précaution, il déplaça une pierre.

Il ne voyait rien de suspect. Son cœur, cependant, battait plus fort qu'autant de coups de canons. Il prit une grande inspiration et se faufila hors de sa crevasse. Il regarda autour de lui, prudent. Avisant en face, il repéra la faille dans laquelle il avait laissé ses chaussures. Après un dernier coup d'œil à l'entour, il s'y précipita. Une fois caché de nouveau, il retint sa respiration.

Rien. Pas un son. Pas un pas, pas un murmure.

Soufflant, fébrile, il enfila ses chausses. Sortant de nouveau, il osa se tenir debout. Prudent, il observa d'abord sans bouger. Puis, se voyant seul, il remonta doucement la dune vers la terre plus sèche, et plus plate. Toujours seul. Il souffla.

Avisant le soleil bas dans le ciel, il se demanda quel était le meilleur chemin à suivre. Mais il ne serait jamais au palais avant la nuit, et si Jedusor savait qu'il y résidait alors c'était peut-être par là qu'il était parti l'attendre… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors. A moins qu'il ne l'ait attendu si près de la frontière parce qu'il savait qu'il se rendait dans les sous-bois ? Mais alors peut-être avait-il trouvé Draco, et peut-être voulait-il s'en servir comme appât pour le faire venir à lui ? Terrifié à l'idée que Draco put être dans une pareille situation par sa faute, Harry se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, de tout son souffle dans la direction des bois.

Quand enfin il aperçut la lisière, il était à bout de souffle. Il s'arrêta, les mains sur les genoux, pour reprendre son souffle. Il faisait nuit déjà, le soleil était tombé à une vitesse effarante. Dans la pénombre, Harry distingua une forme blanche. Il s'approcha, méfiant. Et si Jedusor se tenait là, prêt à le foudroyer, il faudrait qu'il soit plus vif que jamais…

-…Hedwige ? S'étonna alors Harry à voix basse.

La jument hennit, presque joyeusement, et Harry dut lui faire signe de se taire, une main rassurante sur son long museau. Ça lui emplissait le cœur de bonheur. Lui qui pensait qu'elle était retournée à l'écurie, elle était en fait venue l'attendre là où il la laissait chaque jour à l'orée du bois ! Mais son enthousiasme ne fut que de courte durée, parce que Draco avait peut-être besoin de son aide, et il était toujours terrifié à l'idée qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose par sa faute.

-Viens ma belle, chuchota-t-il. Suis-moi…

Il la fit avancer dans les hautes herbes sur plusieurs longs mètres, avant de la faire coucher. Ainsi dans la végétation, son pelage blanc attirerait moins l'attention. Il caressa une dernière fois son flanc, puis lui fit signe de l'attendre là.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, souffla-t-il.

Il n'avait aucune idée si ce qu'il disait était vrai ou non, mais il sentait que ça rassurerait l'animal. Alors il s'engouffra seul dans ces bois qu'il ne connaissait que très peu, et pria pour ne pas s'y perdre. Il passa par le sentier glissant, et ne reconnut presque pas le petit lac dans cette obscurité. Il tenta de suivre les chemins que lui avait fait prendre Draco lors de leur première balade. Il passa plusieurs fois devant les mêmes grands arbres, pensa plusieurs fois qu'il était perdu pour toujours…

-Oh !

Est-ce que c'était bien une chaumière qu'il voyait là, toutes lumières allumées ? Ce ne pouvait être que là qu'il vivait, ce devait être la seule habitation sur des lieues à la ronde ! Tout avait l'air calme, il s'y précipita. Il devait le prévenir que sa vie était peut-être en danger, et trouver mille façons de s'excuser pour ne pas être venu à leur rendez-vous du matin.

Il allait ouvrir la porte quand sa main fut retenue par un soudain sentiment d'inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas le déranger… il ne voulait pas s'imposer… Alors à la place, il monta sa main au battant et frappa doucement quelques coups. Ce fut une voix de femme qui lui répondit.

-C'est ouvert !

Peut-être était-ce sa mère, et Harry se sentit plus bête encore de venir si tard. Mais maintenant qu'il avait frappé… Soit, il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Tout de suite, il sentit une force terrible s'emparer de lui contre son gré et l'aspirer contre un mur qui trembla même sous le choc que son dos fit en se percutant contre la pierre. En un instant, Harry ne pouvait plus bouger.

-Qu'est-ce qu-

-Alors c'est toi, l'élément miracle ajouté à ma prophétie ?

Il y avait comme une pointe de moquerie dans la voix qui s'approchait de lui. Le choc avait rendu sa vision floue un /nstant, mais Harry parvint à deviner les contours d'une femme toute vêtue de rose.

-Qu-qui êtes-vous ? Balbutia-t-il. Où- où est Draco ?

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas là, et Harry le saisit très vite. Avec la femme se tenait une bête sombre aux yeux brillants. Il déglutit avec peine.

-On ne se connait pas encore, sourit-elle, permets-moi de me présenter.

Et son terrible sourire fit frissonner Harry de peur, jusqu'à l'extrémité de tous ses membres immobilisés. Il pensa à Draco, quelque part ailleurs, il ne savait où. Il pensa à Jedusor et l'idée le traversa que, peut-être, cette femme travaillait pour lui. Il pria pour que ce ne fût pas le cas – alors peut-être Draco aurait-il une chance d'être en sécurité.

-Je suis Ombrage, dit-elle sans modestie – comme si ça avait dû lui rappeler quelque chose. Et toi, microbe… siffla-t-elle. _Tu es un caillou dans ma pantoufle._

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Eeeet voilà donc les problèmes d'Harry et de Draco qui se présentent... \ o / **Alors, vous pensiez que ça arriverait pour les deux aussi soudainement ?**

Malheureusement (ou non?) leurs embêtements étant massifs comme on les devine, on devra peut-être attendre encore un peu pour revoir le bout du nez des autres... mais je ne les oublie pas, promis ! ;)

Bien sûr j'attends vos avis avec la même impatience ! Et je vous dis à vendredi prochain (15/09/17) pour le chapitre 11 ! :D

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	13. 11 - Unis à nouveau

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **LaFanYaoiste -**

Ooh ça a dû être tellement confus d'avoir lu le dernier avant l'autre ! J'espère que ça ne t'a pas trop gâché le chapitre 9...

En tout cas c'est sûr que de tout le monde, pour l'instant Sirius est le plus proche de l'échafaud ! (Au sens propre !) Quant à Ron et au bal, on aura nos réponses dès que ces deux-là (*ahem*Harry-et-Draco*ahem*) auront l'amabilité de laisser l'antenne aux copains ;) Ce qui ne devrait plus tarder !

En tout cas ne t'en fais pas pour ta dernière absence, ce qui compte pour moi c'est que ça continue à te plaire ! :D  
Bonne lecture ~ :3

 **.**

 **Bien sûr je remercie toujours celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Unis à nouveau -**

Quand enfin la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Draco était habillé comme un prince et ses yeux étaient encore un peu rouges d'avoir pleuré. Dans le couloir, ses parrains et marraine le regardèrent avec la plus profonde des inquiétudes. Mais Draco prit une grande inspiration, eut un sourire et demanda, bras ouverts :

-De quoi j'ai l'air ?

Une vague de soulagement se lut alors sur le visage de ses parrains. Ils lui sourirent en retour. « _Tu es parfait, Draco, comme toujours._ ». Minerva en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Draco lui sourit, et la laissa prendre sa main pour le guider à travers les couloirs. Il fit taire l'amertume au fond de sa poitrine, et tenta de s'imaginer l'allure de ses parents. Il s'imagina une salle pleine à craquer de monde pour le voir, et frissonna à cette idée. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça.

Et s'il ne les aimait pas ? Soudainement, cette pensée le terrifia. Et s'il voulait rentrer à la chaumière, s'il ne se plaisait pas ici ?

Et si le visage de sa mère n'éveillait rien chez lui ? Il baissa les yeux.

-Je suis persuadé qu'il y a un chemin plus simple pour nous y rendre…

-Mais enfin Severus je sais encore où me diriger ! Je ne suis pas sénile !

-Allons allons, Minerva, mes amis…

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Draco. Ils avaient dû vivre entre ces murs, jadis. Au moins eux devaient s'y sentir bien, et c'était déjà ça. Il se demanda quels postes est-ce qu'ils occupaient avant d'avoir dû s'occuper de lui, loin de tous. Il se demanda si le palais leur avait manqué. Peut-être qu'avec eux, il pourrait s'y sentir chez lui… Ils s'arrêtèrent. Il releva les yeux, surpris.

-C'est ici, lui souffla Minerva. Vas-y, encouragea-t-elle, entre.

Il les regarda, pétrifié un instant. Mais ils semblaient si sereins que Draco ne put que leur faire confiance. Il porta sa main à la poignée de la porte et, doucement, l'abaissa. Sans s'en rendre compte, il retint sa respiration. Il s'attendait à de la foule, à deux souverains sur leurs trônes, toute une attention qu'il ne désirait pas… la porte se referma, et ses yeux tombèrent sur une tablée plus garnie qu'il n'en avait jamais vue. Et puis, en bout de table, trois couverts.

L'homme faisait les cents pas, nerveusement, s'arrêta net en le voyant. La femme, debout, stoïque, releva les yeux vers lui quand son mari se stoppa. Silence. Tous trois retenaient leurs souffles. Les yeux de Draco s'humidifièrent doucement. Il reconnut ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère, sa silhouette dans celle de son père. La femme courut vers lui et il ne put empêcher un mouvement de recul. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir autrement, elle le tenait dans ses bras chaud.

-Mon fils ! Pleura-t-elle contre lui. Mon tout petit, je suis si heureuse !

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses yeux embués de larmes brouillaient sa vue. Il distingua son père, immobile à quelques pas. _Il leur ressemblait tellement…_ Ses bras se refermèrent d'eux-mêmes dans le dos de sa mère. _Sa mère. Son père_. L'homme approcha, il ne semblait pas tenir solidement sur ses jambes.

-Draco…

C'était le premier mot qu'il entendait de sa bouche, et c'était tellement différent que tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer au cours de son voyage qu'il ne put empêcher d'autres larmes silencieuses de tomber sur son visage.

-Nous… Balbutia son père, comme si c'était douloureux pour lui de parler. Nous ne savions pas ce que tu aimais alors nous… avons fait préparer, hm, un peu de tout…

Sa mère s'éloigna de l'étreinte et lissa ses manches, comme si elle avait peur d'avoir froissé son fils. Draco se laissa guider à la table dans un état un peu second, et il vit bientôt pour la première fois le sourire de sa mère, juste comme dans son seul et unique souvenir d'elle – celui que peut-être il avait fabriqué.

Ils lui posèrent mille questions. Ils voulaient tout savoir de lui, ce qu'il aimait faire, voir, manger. Ce qu'il pensait de ceci, de cela. Est-ce qu'il aimait sa chambre ? Ce n'était pas celle qu'ils avaient voulu qu'il ait tout d'abord, mais ils avaient pensé qu'il serait peut-être brusqué d'être directement emménagé près d'eux. Avaient-ils bien fait ? Avaient-ils eu tort ? Il pouvait tout leur dire.

Draco se sentit à la fois agréablement surpris et extrêmement gêné d'avoir suscité tant de réflexion. Ils voulaient tellement qu'il se sente bien ici… et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'à chaque fois que son regard se perdait par-delà la fenêtre fermée, il pensait à Harry. Il baissa les yeux. Il avait tellement honte d'être parti sans rien lui dire.

-M-mais… Bredouilla sa mère. Peut-être que tu es fatigué ? Nous- nous ne voulons pas te retenir si tu désires dormir, tu as fait un long voyage et, je… hm, nous nous verrons pour le petit déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ? Si- si tu le veux ?

Draco releva les yeux vers elle. Elle avait dû méprendre sa tristesse pour autre chose. Il se saisit de l'opportunité – un peu honteux de se défiler de la sorte, mais reconnaissant d'en avoir l'occasion.

-Oui, merci. Je saurai retrouver le chemin de la chambre. A demain, sourit-il.

Il se leva alors et quitta la table, puis la pièce. Il referma doucement, très doucement le battant derrière lui. Puis il souffla, fermant les yeux, et s'y adossa un instant. « _Il nous déteste…_ » souffla la voix de sa mère de l'autre côté de la porte. « _Mais non, il a simplement besoin de temps ! Ce doit être si dur pour lui._ » – Draco sentit les larmes s'agglutiner derrière ses paupières closes. Il ne les détestait pas. Ils avaient l'air… gentils. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas élevé.

- _Nous n'aurions pas dû prévoir son retour au peuple si tôt dans la semaine… je sais bien que nos gens ont le droit de revoir leur héritier mais… Oh Lucius, je t'en prie, reportons ! Il n'est pas prêt pour ça, ne le brusquons pas !_

Draco ouvrit les yeux, doucement, fatigué. Son père approuva. Ils lui en parleraient. Ils trouveraient une solution, ensemble, tous les trois. Alors Draco s'éloigna de la porte et, en silence, retrouva le chemin de la chambre qu'on lui avait assignée. Ils avaient raison. Il n'était pas prêt.

A l'intérieur, il déboutonna sa veste et la jeta sur le lit. Il défit le col de sa chemise, souffla lourdement, se laissa tomber sur le tabouret devant le miroir. Il ne regarda pas une seconde son reflet, la tête entre ses mains. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là…_ Lentement, son regard fut attiré par la fenêtre. Il faisait bien nuit. Au loin, il entendit sonner la demie d'une certaine heure. Levant les yeux vers la pendule près de la cheminée, il put y lire qu'il ne restait plus que trente minutes avant minuit. Ainsi s'achevait le jour de son anniversaire. Lui qui avait si bien commencé… une lueur attira son attention.

Ses yeux se baissèrent doucement dans cette direction. Dans la cheminée flottait une boule de lumière rosée, qui l'apaisa immédiatement. Soudainement, il eut la sensation que rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver, et que tout allait s'arranger. Il se leva, incertain… et quand un passage s'ouvrit dans le mur, il fut réticent à l'idée de le suivre.

Mais il s'émanait de cette lumière une telle chaleur, un tel bien-être, qu'il ne put s'en empêcher. Il était sûr, en la suivant, tout irait mieux. Lorsqu'elle le mena à une majestueuse machinerie de couture ornée d'or, et fut gagné tout entier d'une nouvelle vague de sérénité. C'était là la réponse à tous ses problèmes, à tous ses maux… et au moment même où il la toucha, du bout du doigt, sa vie n'aurait pu être plus belle.

…Avant que tout sentiment ne le quitte, dans le fracas de son corps inconscient s'écroulant sur le sol.

 **.**

Severus et Minerva faisaient les cents pas dans un couloir adjacent, se croisant à chaque fois au milieu de leur route. Albus, assis sur un banc de pierre, commençait à se lasser de les voir ainsi déambuler. Il soupira.

-Je suis certain que le dîner s'est parfaitement déroulé…

-Nous l'avons entendu entrer dans sa chambre il y a de ça un fort quart d'heure et il n'avait pas l'air ébahi de joie ! Coupa Severus.

-Oh Albus, je suis terriblement inquiète, ajouta Minerva en s'arrêtant enfin. Nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû l'élever au sein de tant de mystère.

Sur ce point, Albus n'était pas d'accord. A quoi aurait-ce servi de lui en parler ? Très jeune il aurait su qu'il avait des parents mais qu'il ne pouvait pas les voir ? Quelle idée affreuse. Et grandissant, s'il avait voulu s'y rendre seul ? Fuguer pour savoir ? C'était pire encore. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer dans de telles conditions. Il n'eut pas le temps de le dire, cependant, car Severus s'arrêta à son tour – aux aguets, il leur fit signe de se taire.

-Vous sentez ça ?

Ils se turent. Se concentrèrent. C'était vrai qu'il y avait comme un fond de… eh bien, ils n'auraient pas pu mettre le doigt sur une odeur, mais… peut-être un certain sentiment… de… calme… Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent – aucun d'eux n'était dans les dispositions de ressentir un calme quelconque.

-Dolorès ! S'exclamèrent-ils alors.

Ce sortilège, ils l'auraient reconnu n'importe où. Ils accoururent à la porte de la chambre de Draco, et l'ouvrirent juste à temps pour le voir disparaître dans la cheminée qui se referma sur lui. Ils jurèrent. « _Par tous les dieux !_ ». Il pouvait être n'importe où. Aussi vite qu'il en eut l'idée, Albus s'assit à même le sol, et ferma les yeux. Minerva se rongeait les ongles, Severus se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Quand Albus rouvrit les yeux, une minute plus tard, il lança :

-Le grenier Ouest !

Ils déplièrent leurs ailes alors et foncèrent dans cette direction. Ils savaient ce qui devait être en train de se passer, et pourtant ils refusaient de toutes leurs forces rien que l'aube de cette idée. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Draco se terminait dans quelques minutes seulement, ils étaient parvenus si loin et avaient tout de même échoué ! Quel terrible, terrible dénouement ! Ils volèrent vite, si vite, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent, ils ne trouvèrent que le corps inerte de Draco étalé sur le sol et le rire terrible d'Ombrage qui résonnait encore entre les murs – elle était partie.

-Dieux du Ciel ! S'écria Minerva en portant ses mains à sa bouche. Est-ce qu'il est…

-Non, coupa Albus.

Agenouillé auprès de leur protégé de toujours, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre sa main, sur sa chemise. Il ferma les yeux, accablé. Comment avaient-ils pu laisser faire ça…

-Et- et Severus, cette prophétie que vous avez faite ? S'il n'est pas mort, c'est que tout n'est pas encore perdu – c'est que ça a marché !

Mais Albus n'était pas si confiant en leurs chances.

-Minerva, je crains que nous ayons nous-même condamné ce pauvre enfant en l'emmenant avec nous, il y a de ça maintenant bien trop longtemps…

Aucun prince des régions alentour ne le connaissait, il avait vécu caché de tout. Comment, en ces termes, pourrait-il être réveillé par le baiser d'amour de l'un d'eux ? C'était peine perdue. La prophétie de Severus avait fonctionné, oui : il pourrait être réveillé grâce à l'amour sincère d'un prince charmant. Et par rien d'autre. Rien d'autre… Albus se relevait, portant dans ses bras l'enfant qu'ils avaient failli à protéger.

-Emmenons-le dans une chambre loin de tout le monde. Ensuite, nous irons parler à ses parents. Ils doivent savoir…

-Ciel, qu'avons-nous fait… – Minerva était dévastée.

Seul Severus ne disait rien. Les yeux sur le corps inerte, il pensait. Il pensait au jour où Dolorès était venue maudire le jeune prince, et il pensait au détournement qu'il avait apporté à la prophétie. Or, une prophétie, si elle était formulée par quelqu'un d'assez puissant, se réalisait forcément. Forcément. Celle d'Ombrage était devenue réalité, oui, mais ce n'était pas ça qui trottait dans la tête de Severus…

C'était qu'il était puissant, lui aussi.

Et au fur et à mesure que ses pensées se faisaient de plus en plus nettes, ses yeux s'écarquillaient de clarté. Brusquement, il déploya de nouveau ses ailes.

-Ne prévenez personne d'autre que ses parents, ordonna-t-il. Et ne prenez aucune décision avant mon retour !

Et sur ce, à la vitesse d'un éclair, il vola de nouveau au-dessus des marches des escaliers en sens inverse, puis traversa tout le palais, jusqu'à sortir par les grandes portes et s'engouffrer en un coup de vent dans l'épaisseur des bois.

Il ne resta plus alors que Minerva et Albus pour conduire Draco dans la plus lointaine des chambres, par des couloirs de traverse, prenant des détours, en silence. Le chemin fut long, et terrible. Mais pas aussi terrible que lorsqu'ils devraient annoncer à Lucius et à Narcissa que leur unique fils venait de leur être enlevé, de nouveau. Ils l'allongèrent par-dessus les royales couvertures, posèrent ses mains sur son ventre respirant lentement. Il paraissait endormi – et c'était ce qu'il était. Grâce à Severus. _Oh Severus…_ pria Minerva, _ramène-nous l'espoir…_

-Reste auprès de lui, dit alors Albus. Je vais me tenir devant ses parents.

Ce qu'il fit. Dès qu'ils le virent, seul, sans Minerva ni Severus, la mine si sombre, ils surent qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. Quelque chose de terrible. Narcissa se leva, Lucius la retint par le bras. Il perdait ses couleurs.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il, le cœur battant. Est-ce que c'est Draco ?

Albus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Dieu, il ne savait pas comment leur dire… Lucius se leva à son tour, descendit de la marche qui surélevait leurs trônes. Le bras devant son épouse qui ne bougeait plus, c'était comme s'il désirait la protéger de ce qu'ils allaient entendre.

-La prophétie s'est… s'est réalisée, dit finalement Albus.

Silence. Albus déglutit – de culpabilité. Lucius ne disait rien. Narcissa éclata en sanglots. Lucius serra les poings.

-Est-ce qu'il est…

-Non ! Coupa Albus. Non. Le sortilège de Severus a fonctionné, il est seulement… endormi.

-Mais pour combien de temps ?

La colère dans la voix de Lucius grandissait de seconde en seconde, grondante. Albus ne pouvait lui dire, il n'en savait rien lui-même… Son roi fit trois pas vers lui.

-JE T'ORDONNE DE ME REPONDRE, VIEIL HOMME !

-Oh Lucius, je t'en prie ! Pleurait Narcissa.

Elle voulait qu'il se calme mais ne le pouvait pas elle-même – elle tomba à genoux

-Mon tout petit…

-VOUS AVEZ DES POUVOIRS, FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE !

Albus en trembla. Sa détresse le prenait à la gorge. Lucius se retourna, de rage – vit son épouse, si démunie. Il se tut. Marchant vers elle lentement, si lentement, il vint s'agenouiller près d'elle et passa une main dans les cheveux si longs. Il aurait voulu que rien de tout cela ne se produise, il aurait voulu lui épargner toute peine, il aurait voulu lui prendre sa détresse, il aurait voulu… il ferma les yeux.

-Nous venions tout juste de le retrouver… Souffla-t-il – et sa gorge se noua.

Silence. Albus eut le regard attiré par les fenêtres et le dehors. Il baissa les yeux. Il n'était pas sûr qu'un faux espoir… mais c'était comme si rien, jamais, ne pourrait être pire. Et c'était ainsi que lui-même le ressentait. Il ne pouvait imaginer les tempêtes en leurs êtres.

-Il faut que vous sachiez… commença-t-il doucement. Que Severus pense avoir trouvé une solution… et…

-Pouvons-nous le voir ? Coupa Lucius, lentement, sans vouloir écouter la suite.

Albus se tut. Il n'était pas sûr que ce fût une bonne idée, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait leur refuser. Il les mena jusqu'à la chambre, celle qui était si éloignée qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps et de peine à l'y porter, et les laissa s'écrouler au chevet de leur unique fils – son air si paisible et ses yeux si clos, sur ce lit si beau que peut-être jamais il ne quitterait.

 **.**

La nuit tombait, et Harry avait arrêté de se débattre. Epuisé, assoiffé, sa tête tombait sur son torse. Il avait fermé les yeux. Il n'avait rien mangé ni bu depuis le matin, il avait oublié comment c'était d'être privé. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Monsieur Black, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Draco. Des heures durant il s'était acharné pour se libérer, mais il n'avait réussi qu'à se blesser – les bras, les jambes. Il avait été d'une parfaite inutilité. Il ne pouvait même pas veiller sur lui-même. Il n'avait rien fait de ce qu'il avait promis – il n'avait pas trouvé les souverains Malfoy, il n'avait pas transmis la lettre de Sirius, il n'était pas resté pour attendre le retour du prince Blaise, il n'était pas arrivé à temps pour Draco. Il était faible – et de plus en plus faible, alors que le temps passait.

Un bruit, dehors.

Harry redressa vivement la tête. Si vivement qu'une douleur perçante lui traversa la nuque. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Est-ce que quelqu'un venait ? Est-ce que quelqu'un… revenait… _pour lui_ ? Un frisson désagréable le parcourut de bas en haut. Si Jedusor avait envoyé quelqu'un pour en finir avec lui, il était fichu. Il avait eu une chance monstre de parvenir à lui échapper ce matin-là, mais jamais – jamais – dans sa position il aurait le loisir d'y parvenir encore.

Dans l'obscurité, il vit briller comme une lueur. Une lueur qui avançait le long de la fenêtre, jusqu'à atteindre la porte, qui s'ouvrit brutalement. Harry sursauta, terrorisé. Une silhouette sombre se découpait dans la porte, un homme s'y tenait haut, solide dans ses bottes. Il fit un geste brusque dans sa direction et tout le corps d'Harry se crispa, il ferma brutalement les yeux – une lumière vive perçait à travers ses paupières closes, comme si l'on avait levé une lampe à huile devant ses yeux.

-Par tous les dieux ! S'exclama la voix sourde de l'inconnu. Je me disais bien que j'avais senti de la magie pas nette… et dans ma maison en plus…

Ce n'était plus qu'un grommèlement, la lumière s'éloignait, Harry avait le cœur battant – se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. La lueur venait d'un morceau de bois fin de quelques décimètres et il comprit tout de suite que c'était de la magie. Il semblait observer les lianes et branches qui sortaient du mur et qui le retenait prisonnier. _Etait-il… venu pour l'achever… ?_ La lumière revint sur son visage et l'éblouit un instant.

-Qui a fait ça ? Est-ce que c'est Dolorès ? Vous êtes prince, pas vrai ? Je ne pensais pas que je vous retrouverais si facilement… Vous êtes bien prince, non ? De quelle contrée venez-vous ? Vous n'êtes certainement pas des environs, je les connais tous… La mer Sud ? Un peu pâle… Les landes du Nord peut-être ? Oh et puis ces satanés machins…

Il grommelait comme pour lui-même, alors qu'il retournait regarder les lianes de près, s'agitant autour d'Harry, qui n'osait répondre à aucune de ses questions. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir s'il était princier ? S'il était un homme de main de Jesudor alors il n'attendrait que confirmation pour le tuer. Mais s'il était un homme de main de Jedusor, n'aurait-il dû pas connaitre son visage ? A ce moment-là seulement il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait, ferma les yeux à nouveau. _Dieux, faîtes que Draco soit en sécurité…_

-Et voilà !

Immédiatement Harry s'écroula sur le sol. Le choc fut rude, mais ce ne fut rien comparé au sentiment de panique qui le prit quand l'homme vint pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Il se recula précipitamment, se piégeant lui-même contre le mur dont il venait d'être libéré.

-Calmez-vous, je veux juste voir vos yeux…

La lumière passa devant son regard et Harry la suivit, par reflexe, le souffle court. L'homme sembla satisfait de ce qu'il vit – puis il sembla se rendre compte qu'ils étaient toujours dans le noir et alluma d'un geste de la main la lumière du plafonnier. Harry mit sa main devant son visage, pour se protéger un instant de l'éclat blanc.

-Maintenant, dîtes-moi, fit l'homme en s'accroupissant devant lui. Vous êtes bien le garçon que Draco a rencontré dans les bois ?

 _Draco._ Harry releva la tête immédiatement. Est-ce que cet homme connaissait Draco ? Est-ce qu'il savait où il était en ce moment même ? Et d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait… n'avait-il pas appelé cette maison la sienne ?

-Vous savez où il est ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment. Vous savez où est Draco ?

-Alors c'est bien vous ? Je pensais que je devrais vous chercher partout… De quel royaume venez-vous ? Vous _devez_ être prince sinon toute ma prophétie…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement alors. Harry put voir un regard marron, des cheveux noirs et de longues robes sombres. Un être de magie à l'apparence humaine qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, dans un silence illuminé. Mais alors qu'il semblait comprendre qui il était, et que de nouvelles préoccupations germaient dans son esprit… il garda en tête le principal de ses tourments.

-Votre Majesté, fit-il alors. Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards vous disposeriez d'un cheval ?

 **A suivre...**

* * *

...D'accord. Pour l'instant, plus de problèmes que de solutions. Mais les solutions arrivent à grands pas ! J'espère que Neville, Ron et les autres ne vous manquent pas trop, mais je crois que quelqu'un va bientôt devoir se battre pour son bien-aimé... Non ? ;)

 **J'attends vos avis, bien évidemment !** Et comme toujours je vous dis à vendredi prochain ( 22/09/17) pour le chapitre 12 ! :) (Le chapitre devrait arriver le matin comme d'habitude, mais il est _possible_ que je n'ai pas le temps... Dans ce cas, il arrivera vers 15h !)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	14. 12 - Le baiser de l'amour véritable

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

Un peu de retard aujourd'hui... Pour ma défense la semaine dernière j'avais prévenu que ça pourrait arriver ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop surpris ;)  
(Ou inquiets !) (Ou désorientés !) (Aaaaaaaaaahh !)

Bonne lecture :3

 **.**

 **Bien sûr je remercie toujours celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! :3**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Le baiser de l'amour véritable -**

Hedwige n'avait jamais galopé si vite, du moins c'était ce qu'Harry ressentait. Le cœur battant, de l'adrénaline plein les sangs, il chevauchait à toute allure en direction du palais des souverains Malfoy. _Malfoy !_ Il n'en croyait toujours pas sa raison. Draco était l'unique héritier de la famille royale qu'il avait tant cherché à contacter, et aujourd'hui il était envoûté, piégé dans un sommeil sans fin, et Harry n'avait plus que faire de sa situation. Il ne pensait plus même au message dans la poche de son manteau, près de son si précieux couteau.

-C'est encore loin ? Cria-t-il pour que l'on entende ses mots malgré le vent.

Volant près de lui à une vitesse similaire, Severus – puisque c'était ainsi qu'il s'appelait – n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Ils virent avec aberration se dresser, au loin devant eux, la plus dense des forêts. Eux qui venaient de quitter les sous-bois. Harry en fut immédiatement impressionné, tant qu'il ne remarqua pas l'ébahissement naissant sur le visage de son guide.

-Quand bien même il s'appelle le Royaume des Forêts, ce n'était pas comme ça que je le voyais…

-Ce n'est pas naturel ! Cria Severus près de lui. Accélérons, ce n'est pas normal !

Harry n'était pas sûr qu'Hedwige puisse réellement accélérer le rythme, mais il tenta tout de même. Plus ils avançaient, plus la masse sombre semblait gigantesque. Et plus ils la voyaient de près, plus ils distinguaient ses branchages.

 _-Halte !_

Harry sursauta, tira fort sur les rênes. Severus ralentissait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Le regard d'Harry s'écarquilla.

-Des ronces ! S'exclama-t-il. Ce sont des ronces Severus !

Jamais ils ne passeraient. Les mauvaises herbes étaient grandes et grosses comme de véritables arbres. Plus de cinq mètres de haut et des épines à perte de vue des deux côtés, comme si la masse entourait complètement le palais et ses cours. Severus tenta de jeter un sort en direction de la forêt mais le jet de lumière vive ne fut d'aucun effet… Seul un rire sinistre s'éleva tout autour d'eux.

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser revenir sans m'interposer !

Severus serra les dents. « _Dolorès…_ » Elle apparaissait lentement au-dessus d'eux, dans une fumée rose qui s'évanouissait doucement. De nouveau, les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent.

-C'est elle ! Fit-il. C'est elle qui m'a piégé dans la clairière !

-Et si j'avais su qu'on viendrait te chercher, je t'aurais fait disparaître _sur le champ !_

Severus se déplaça doucement, de façon à se trouver entre elle et le garçon. Il était le seul espoir de sauver Draco, et il n'était certainement pas prêt à ce qu'on le lui enlève.

-Oh, comme c'est _touchant_ … Grinça Ombrage. Et où sont tes petits camarades ? Je ne les ai pas vus avec vous sur le chemin du retour… ce qui est terriblement dommage, j'aurais adoré mettre une raclée à ce vieux fourbe.

-Tu ne fais pas le poids contre Albus.

-Ooh, tu crois ça ?

Harry regardait vivement autour de lui. Il _devait_ faire quelque chose ! Draco dans ce château et son unique renfort seul contre cette mauvaise fée, ils étaient perdus si rien ne lui venait ! Mais il avait tort, quelque chose venait. Quelque chose qui ajoutait un poids à sa ceinture. Il y descendit les yeux, lentement. _Une épée_. Une épée s'y formait, accrochée à son ceinturon. Vivement, son regard dévia vers Severus – sa baguette, dans sa main pourtant contre sa jambe, était pointée dans sa direction. Le cœur d'Harry se souleva de soulagement. Il… il lui donnait une arme ! Mais voulait-il qu'il se batte, ou qu'il s'enfuie ? Lui qui n'avait jamais de sa vie manié une épée. Le cœur battant de peur d'être remarqué, il descendit sa main au pommeau, la saisissant fermement.

-Toi ! Ragea Ombrage alors. _Ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié !_

Et elle leva sa baguette, comme pour le foudroyer – mais Severus fut plus rapide et la toucha d'un rayon bleu puissant qui la fit crier et tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd.

-Courons prince Harry ! Cria Severus en se retournant et volant vivement vers lui. Cela ne la retiendra pas bien longtemps !

Alors Harry leva son épée et à dos d'Hedwige se traça un chemin dans les ronces. Sa jument hennit plus d'une fois – de peur peut-être, et de douleur sans doute. Harry était tellement, tellement désolé pour elle… lui au moins savait dans quoi il s'engageait, alors qu'il se protégeait le visage de son bras, meurtri par les épines. Mais elle semblait pourtant si décidée à le mener au bout qu'on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle comprenait… Au loin, Ombrage hurlait de rage.

-Tu me le paieras Severus ! Je t'aurai !

-Ne perdons pas une seconde ! Lança Severus à Harry alors qu'il amorçait un geste pour se retourner. Tu dois arriver au château avant qu'elle puisse t'en empêcher !

Mais une ombre immense se formait déjà au-dessus d'eux. Sursautant, Harry leva les yeux. C'était elle… Il accéléra l'allure, tranchant son chemin comme jamais, coup d'épée sur coup d'épée… et soudain un espoir le remplit, comme une bouffée d'oxygène. De la lumière ! Il voyait la basse-cour intérieure ! Ils y arrivaient ! Une douleur fulgurante dans son bras déjà blessé lui fit fermer les yeux, il serra les dents. _Tiens bon, tiens bon pour Draco._ Il donna le dernier coup d'épée et faillit tomber à la renverse quand Hedwige sortit enfin de cet enfer.

-Oooh non, pas question !

Sa jument prit peur de l'apparition soudaine d'Ombrage juste devant eux et elle se cambra – Harry tomba pour de bon. Le choc fut si rude qu'il le sentit résonner dans toute sa colonne vertébrale. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, une poignée de secondes plus tard, quelque chose de grandiose se produisait – grandiose et terrifiant. Ombrage cédait sa forme humaine contre une autre forme, bien plus grande, et bien, bien plus terrible…

-Se-Severus… ? Hésita Harry, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court.

Mais il n'était pas encore sorti de la forêt de ronces.

-Cachez-vous Harry ! Entendit-il, comme étouffé, loin derrière lui. Cachez-vous vite !

Il n'aurait rien demandé de mieux, mais il était aculé. Que devenait l'épée dans sa main devant un aussi grand, un aussi gigantesque _dragon_. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'il pensait à Draco, prisonnier de ce château, juste là, juste devant eux. Mais il ne pourrait jamais venir à bout de cette épreuve seul, il lui aurait fallu, il lui aurait fallu…

-Vous allez regretter de m'avoir _défiée !_ Gronda la bête, cruelle.

Et alors elle prit son élan et balaya de son souffle tout le bois à sa portée – Harry eut le réflexe salvateur de se jeter sur le sol. Les ronces, la terre, même l'air, tout sembla se changer en flammes autour de lui. Une chaleur si suffocante qu'il n'osa pas relever la tête tout de suite, et un brasier si terrifiant quand il s'y résigna enfin qu'il aurait peiné à imaginer pire. Les mains nerveuses mais vives, il défit à la hâte sa cape déchirée de sa course, pour éviter de prendre feu à son tour – puis il se releva et se faufila vers des roches le plus vite possible, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il y avait cette chose, cette chose étrange qui bourdonnait dans son ventre, et qui couvrait tout – sa peur, sa maladresse, la conscience de n'être pas à la hauteur. Une idée. Une idée si violente qu'elle semblait faire pulser son sang dans ses veines avec plus de vigueur qu'aucun autre sentiment avant elle.

Il ne pourrait jamais, _jamais_ sauver Draco s'il mourait ici et maintenant.

Fermant fort les yeux instant, il pria, pria vraiment fort pour trouver la force et le courage de surmonter ça. Il devait vaincre la sorcière – par la force ou par la ruse, mais il le _devait_. Il resserra sa main autour de son épée et elle tremblait. Il serra les dents, et rouvrit les yeux.

Il n'en revint pas de ce qu'il vit.

Au-dessus de la forêt en flammes se rapprochaient deux silhouettes ailées, qui semblaient foncer droit dans leur direction. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Baguettes en main, il entendit lancer de loin la voix sûre et ferme de l'homme :

-Que triomphe de la noire magie le jeune homme au cœur pur, que son épée fendant l'air atteigne la créature !

Interdit un instant, Harry ne bougea pas. Puis ses yeux se baissèrent soudain sur son arme, et il comprit. Un flot terrible d'adrénaline vint se mêler à sa peur et il leva son épée : de toute ses forces, il la lança vers le monstre. Il la vit être propulsée à une telle vitesse qu'aucun humain n'aurait jamais pu accomplir ce miracle seul. L'épée toucha le monstre en plein poitrail et, dans un grognement de fureur qui fit frémir Harry des pieds à la tête, la bête se mit à tournoyer dangereusement, la gueule grande ouverte vers le ciel, mugissante.

 _-Attention !_

On le poussa violemment sur le côté, juste à temps pour que le grand cou du dragon ne l'écrase pas en tombant lourdement sur le sol. Les yeux grands ouverts, vacillants, et la gueule couverte du sang qui devait remonter par sa gorge, la chose était terrifiante – Harry ne pouvait plus détourner son regard d'elle, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

-Il n'y a pas un instant à perdre ! Lança une voix de femme non loin de lui.

Il se retourna vers sa provenance, nerveusement. Il s'agissait de la deuxième silhouette ailée qu'il avait aperçu dans le ciel – une femme grande et droite, qui accompagnait un homme tout aussi grand et tout aussi droit. Elle avait les cheveux tirés en chignon et lui longs et blancs, mais ce qu'Harry vit en premier fut la hâte dans leurs yeux.

-Nous allons vous conduire à lui, continuait la femme en s'approchant de lui alors que Severus l'aidait à se relever.

« _Lui_ », elle savait où Draco se trouvait ! Mais il se retourna vers le dragon – qu'allaient-t-ils faire de lui ? Pourtant, il ne vit plus rien. Le corps de la bête avait disparu, comme disparaissait maintenant doucement les flammes et le bois de ronces. A plusieurs dizaines de mètres, là où aurait dû se trouver l'estomac du monstre, gisait le corps bien humain de la femme qui s'était transformée – la cape rose qui la recouvrait semblait couverte de suie et de poussière. Une pensée terrible le traversa.

-Est-ce qu'elle est… ? Demanda Harry, la gorge serrée.

Il ne savait pas s'il voulait la savoir morte ou vivante. Avoir tué quelqu'un… mais plus jamais il ne voulait avoir à faire à son existence.

-Peut-être, dit Severus près de lui, pressé. Mais au cas où elle se réveille, nous devons faire au plus vite – allons-y, nous reviendrons pour elle ensuite.

Et, comme si elle avait senti qu'on avait besoin d'elle, Hedwige revenait à travers les faibles dernières épines. Comme un réflexe, Harry sauta sur sa monture alors qu'elle passait devant lui, et ils se mirent à galoper ensemble vers les portes du château. Les fées, surprises par son départ si vif, le rattrapèrent très vite. Harry laissa sa jument à l'entrée du palais et suivit dans les couloirs les trois êtres magiques – d'abord courant puis, alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte de la chambre de Draco, de plus en plus doucement. Le silence qui régnait là était le plus épais de tous. Harry sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, résonner partout en lui. Le plus vieux de ses guides abaissa la poignée, puis poussa la porte.

Elle s'ouvrit doucement, sur la famille royale au complet. Ses majestés Malfoy tournèrent lentement la tête vers eux. Les yeux de la reine étaient rouges et bouffis d'avoir pleuré – assise au chevet de son fils, elle tenait fermement sa main inerte dans la sienne. Le roi, debout près du lit, avait le visage pâle et l'air fatigué d'un homme qui avait soudainement vieilli de dix ans. Harry, pétrifié, n'osait pas bouger.

-Allez-y, dit Severus doucement. Entrez.

La reine lui adressa un sourire empli de larmes. Harry fit quelques premiers pas maladroits. Le roi faisait le tour du lit, doucement – il soutint son épouse par le bras pour l'aider à se lever. Elle ne lâcha la main de son fils qu'avec difficulté.

-Nous allons vous laisser seul avec lui, prononça le roi d'une voix rauque.

La reine étouffa un sanglot et Harry comme son époux se tourna vers elle. Le cœur d'Harry se serra dans sa poitrine. _Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur_. Mais sa majesté Malfoy regardait déjà de nouveau dans sa direction.

-Ramenez-le nous, mon garçon, fit-il dans un souffle. Ramenez-nous notre enfant.

Ils le dépassèrent, lui la soutenant, et la porte fut doucement refermée derrière eux. Harry se retrouva seul, et ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur le corps endormi à quelques pas de lui. Soudainement il ressentit la fatigue de sa course à cheval et l'épuisement que faisait naître en lui la disparition de l'adrénaline de la survie face à la sorcière. Il déglutit avec difficulté alors que ses jambes se faisaient faibles – il se rattrapa à la chaise près du lit. _Draco…_ Son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une étrange sérénité qu'Harry savait fausse. Et si Severus se trompait ? S'il n'était pas le prince charmant de sa prophétie ? Harry n'avait rien de charmant, et il n'avait jamais eu de prince que le titre. Jamais il n'avait vécu comme tel, où n'avait été traité en conséquence par celui qui avait été son tuteur. Jedusor l'avait déjà déclaré mort et peut-être même qu'à l'heure qu'il était il s'était proclamé roi – alors seulement, est-ce que tout cela marcherait encore ? Nerveusement, il s'assit sur le rebord du grand lit. A son tour, il prit la main de Draco dans la sienne. Il tremblait.

-Es-tu seulement tombé amoureux de moi… Souffla-t-il bas, si bas.

Pourtant, il devait au moins essayer. Et si jamais ça échouait, si jamais il n'était pas la personne qu'il fallait… Harry se pencha sur le visage aux yeux clos. Fermant les siens, il apposa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable ses lèvres sur celles, froides, de Draco.

Il sembla que toute la pièce se réchauffa alors – Harry se recula, doucement, et Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ceux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent doucement, ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire incertain et des larmes de joie lui montaient aux yeux. Quand Draco le vit, il sembla prit d'une immense perplexité – comment avait fait Harry pour le retrouver ici… et puis tout lui revint. Cette soudaine apparition dans sa chambre et ce sentiment libérateur de ne plus rien avoir à penser. Il avait suivi la lueur à travers le château et… Par tous les dieux.

-Je- je suis désolé ! Fut la première chose qu'il dit alors – se redressant soudainement sur le lit, empli de la culpabilité de s'être laissé avoir, alors même qu'il aurait dû connaitre les risques.

Combien de temps avait-il été inconscient ? Quelqu'un avait-il été blessé par sa faute ? Où était passé la sorcière ? Est-ce que ses parents l'avait vu ainsi ? Mais Harry se jeta dans ses bras, et le serra très fort. Dieux, son cœur s'emplissait de soulagement ! Draco, hésitant, referma ses bras dans son dos. La rougeur lui montait aux joues.

-Comment… comment est-ce que tu as su où j'étais ? Réussit-il enfin à demander, difficilement.

Harry desserra l'étreinte et se recula, assez pour pouvoir le voir et lui sourire. Il essuya d'un revers de manche les dernières traces de larmes dans ses yeux – il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire.

-Les fées, dit-il. Les fées m'ont conduit ici. Oh Draco je suis si soulagé que tu ailles bien…

 _Les fées ? Quelles fées ?_ Mais Harry monta ses mains jusqu'à son visage, tendre, et Draco rougit de plus belle. Quand il se pencha vers lui il n'osa pas bouger d'un iota et, quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, il était écarlate. Une vague de chaleur indescriptible l'envahit tout entier. Fermant les yeux alors, il appuya le toucher. Quand ils se séparèrent, l'un et l'autre souriaient de bonheur.

-Viens, fit alors Harry en se levant, sa main dans la sienne. Tes parents seront heureux de te voir.

Draco hocha la tête, une fois, un peu ailleurs. _Il venait de l'embrasser_. Suivant Harry jusqu'à la porte, il continua de tenir sa main quand il l'ouvrit devant lui. Draco n'avait toujours aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé inconscient, et était toujours un peu honteux de s'être laissé avoir de cette façon, mais il essaya vraiment fort de ne pas détourner les yeux quand ils furent sortis. Les cinq personnes qui attendaient derrière la porte se retournèrent immédiatement vers eux, Draco resserra instinctivement sa main autour de celle d'Harry, nerveux. La reine Narcissa sembla reprendre toute sa vie en l'espace d'un unique instant – elle se jeta sur son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'Harry avant elle, finissant de pleurer dans les cheveux de son enfant.

-Mon fils ! Mon cher fils ! Nous avons cru ne plus jamais te voir debout !

Harry s'écarta un peu, pour leur laisser la place. Il vit les yeux de Draco s'humidifier doucement et sourit dans sa direction, un peu. Le cœur de Draco battait à tout rompre. Il ne savait pas comment répondre à l'étreinte. Il laissa ses bras se refermer fébrilement dans le dos de cette femme qui lui ressemblait tant et qui l'aimait comme une mère. Le roi Lucius marcha les quelques pas qui le séparaient encore d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras, un court instant, d'une étreinte forte et sincère qui prit Harry au dépourvu.

-Merci, mille mercis, lui dit l'homme en posant ses mains sur ses épaules – ses yeux étaient embués de larmes et son sourire trahissait son émotion. Nous vous devons la vie de notre fils, laissez-nous faire quelque chose pour vous – n'importe quoi.

-Oh, mon garçon ! S'exclama son épouse en s'écartant de son fils pour se retourner vers lui. Si vous l'aimez, si vous l'aimez avec tant de sincérité qu'il vous a été possible de nous le rendre, alors restez auprès de nous ! Laissez-nous vous accueillir comme un fils, au moins jusqu'à ce que vous soyez l'un et l'autre assez mûrs pour que nos lois nous permettent de vous marier !

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent lentement, allant de l'un à l'autre des parents de Draco. Draco qui semblait lui-même ne pas savoir qu'en dire, le regard fixé sur lui. Harry crut déceler le début d'un sourire, et lui-même se sentait soudain empli d'une joie nouvelle… mais son sourire se tarit doucement. Il baissa les yeux.

-Je crains… je crains que cela ne soit pas possible, Majestés.

Le visage de Draco se décomposa – il brisa le cœur d'Harry se le voir ainsi.

-Si vous aviez la grande bonté de m'accorder une entrevue, poursuivit-il le cœur lourd, j'aimerais vous expliquer d'où je viens, qui je suis, et pourquoi je ne peux rester.

 **.**

-Non, je refuse !

-Draco…

Mais le prince Malfoy était dans tous ses états. Le soupir d'Albus passa presque inaperçu. Dans la salle du Conseil, il n'arrivait pas à tenir en place – il était d'ailleurs le seul qui ne soit pas parvenu à rester assis. Sur une marche, un peu à l'écart, Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à lever les yeux pour affronter son regard.

-Pourquoi n'envoyez-vous pas des troupes chez ce Jedusor ! S'enflammait-il en direction de son père. Vous pourriez garder Harry ici, le protéger !

Mais Jedusor était un génie du déguisement et de la ruse et Harry savait qu'il ne serait pas en sécurité tant qu'il resterait dans le pays où l'homme le savait être. C'était sa décision de partir, et à lui aussi elle brisait le cœur. Lucius s'appuya de ses mains sur la grande table, le regard bas.

-Envoyer des troupes dans le royaume de Jedusor serait une déclaration de guerre, et nous ne pouvons pas risquer de déclencher un conflit ouvert avant d'en avoir averti le roi Nott.

Sans compter que les armées des Montagnes étaient peut-être elles-aussi victimes du régime tyrannique de l'Intendant et faire la guerre à un peuple trompé et manipulé ne pourrait résulter qu'en une véritable catastrophe humaine. Draco ne savait plus à quoi se rattraper.

-Alors- alors… Contactez-le ! Demandez-le en urgence ! Faites… faites quelque chose !

Personne ne lui répondit. Harry releva les yeux – ils étaient un peu rouges, de ne pas être parvenu à ne pas pleurer. Entendre Draco chercher si ardemment quelque chose qui pourrait le sauver… Mais son regard se perdit à travers les grandes fenêtres, par lesquelles on pouvait voir le soleil, lentement, se lever. Soudainement, comme au ralentit, il se souvenait.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Ce soir est le soir où le prince Zabini voulait vous parler. Il sera au bal que le roi Nott organise pour son fils – en fait, il y est déjà depuis plusieurs jours. Il vous y attend.

Il était tellement… fatigué. Et dieux qu'il s'en voulait d'embarquer Draco là-dedans. Les yeux des souverains s'écarquillaient. Ils avaient été tellement préoccupés par leur fils qu'il en avait totalement oublié l'invitation du roi Nott – sur le coup ils avaient pensé ne pas s'y rendre, et maintenant qu'ils avaient eu besoin de le voir, ils n'y avaient plus songé. Nott cherchait à marier son fils, ils étaient sur la liste des invités – c'était parfait ! Le roi Lucius se redressa alors, marcha à grand pas vers son épouse et posa ses bras sur les siens.

-Ma chère et tendre, dites à vos meilleures filles de préparer nos affaires, nous devons partir dans l'heure si nous voulons arriver ce soir !

La reine Narcissa hocha a tête, vivement, et haussa le bas de sa robe pour se précipiter vers la porte – en un instant elle fut partie. Lucius se retourna vers ceux qui restaient.

-Albus, Minerva, Severus, mes chers amis, vous veillerez sur le royaume pendant notre absence.

Ils hochèrent la tête, graves. Le roi se retourna alors vers Harry.

-Prince Potter, dit-il. Puisque nous partons sous peu, ce n'est pas la peine que vous nous quittiez – dans le palais du Seigneur Nott vous seriez en sécurité, je vous en prie, faites le voyage avec nous.

Harry déglutit, difficilement. Il voulait, il voulait _vraiment_ accepter. Mais il savait que c'était risquer la vie de Draco que de voyager en sa compagnie, et qu'il devrait réfléchir seul à la meilleure destination pour sa propre survie. Il eut un sourire qui se voulut rassurant, mais sa voix tremblait lorsqu'il parla :

-Non, Majesté, dit-il. Il saura que je me trouve à vos côtés.

Regardant vers Draco, il tenta de rester fort alors qu'il voyait les larmes monter de nouveau aux yeux de ce garçon qu'il aimait tant. Le roi Malfoy soupira, profondément, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réponse. Une main sur son épaule, il le pria d'être prudent. Harry hocha la tête, une fois. Il n'était pas si confiant qu'il voulait le laisser paraître. Celle qui s'appelait Minerva s'approcha de lui.

-Prenez ceci, dit-elle en déposant dans sa main un bracelet de cuir. Il vous mènera toujours à bon port.

Elle eut un faible sourire et Harry tenta d'y répondre. Il regarda une dernières fois vers les autres fées, puis vers Draco. Et puis il sortit de la pièce. Le couloir lui parut froid, et silencieux. Il attacha le lien de cuir à son poignet puis, soufflant doucement, il regarda droit devant lui et se mit en route pour sortir du château. Hedwige devait toujours l'attendre devant la grande porte, il irait sans doute beaucoup plus vite sur son dos que le couple royal et son cortège.

-Harry !

Surpris, il se retourna. Juste à temps pour que Draco ne le serre dans la plus forte des étreintes. Il l'entendit et le sentit pleurer contre son cou – son cœur se serra, il referma sur lui des bras amoureux.

-S'il-te-plaît Harry, reviens-moi vite, d'accord ?

Il l'embrassa, ses larmes coulant sur les joues d'Harry. Il répondit à son baiser, y mit toute son âme. Quand il se recula, Draco souriait, mais aussi, Draco pleurait.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il, comme s'il avait peur de le dire pour la première et dernière fois.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Draco, répondit Harry en essuyant avec tendresse les larmes de son visage. Je te promets qu'on se reverra.

Et pourtant, il n'en savait rien. Il posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes et s'écarta de lui. Draco avait le cœur brisé. Il regarda Harry reculer, puis lui tourner le dos, avant de disparaitre au dehors. Il se sentait gonflé de peine.

-Draco…

La voix de sa mère sembla l'éveiller. Il se retourna vers elle et avait la sensation de ne jamais autant avoir pleuré. Il la laissa le prendre dans ses bras, et se laissa aller dans son étreinte de mère.

-Je vais le perdre, Maman, l'appela-t-il pour la première fois en pleurant dans ses bras. Et si je ne le revoyais jamais !

Elle referma ses bras dans son dos, mais ne répondit pas. Les yeux humides, elle regarda là où le sauveur de son fils venait de disparaître. Elle espéra, espéra de tout son cœur qu'ils pourraient le sauver, maintenant, à leur tour.

 **.**

Severus sortait par une porte secondaire, haussa le pas pour traverser la cour. Là où s'était trouvée la forêt de ronces il ne restait plus que les pierres et la terre retournée. Dans ce paysage diamétralement opposé à celui qu'il avait quitté plus tôt, il lui fut compliqué de retrouver l'endroit où Dolorès s'était écroulée. Mais même lorsque enfin il y parvint…

Il regarda autour de lui, scrutant.

Son corps n'était plus là. Il regarda le sol avec plus d'intérêt, et y vit comme une tâche de sang qui aurait été bue par la terre – elle s'étalait en une fine trace qui s'éloignait vers les bois. Il la suivit, prudemment. Si Dolorès avait eu la force de se traîner, elle n'avait tout de même pu aller très loin.

Mais… Mais la trace s'atténuait peu à peu, et bientôt Severus ne vit plus rien. Une fois de plus, il regarda autour de lui avec une grande attention. Il chercha, même, longtemps, mais ne trouva personne. Elle avait… disparu.

 **.**

Sirius, le dos contre le mur de pierre froid et humide, entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir de sa prison. Lentement, comme groggy, ses yeux se posèrent sur la grille de sa cellule. Il vit arriver deux jambes, qui s'arrêtèrent devant lui.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas encore mort ? Demanda-t-il, amer.

Il avait vu le jour se lever par l'évacuation, le soleil poindre puis inonder peu à peu la petite pièce terreuse dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis des jours. On lui avait dit qu'il serait exécuté à l'aube. L'aube envolée, que faisait-il encore là.

-Eh bien… il se trouve que…

La voix semblait jeune, et clairement hésitante. Sirius releva ses yeux fatigués pour trouver un jeune homme d'à peine vingt-cinq ans en tenue de la garde royale. Sa jeunesse le renvoyait à ses propres années, qui avaient, lui semblait-il, filées sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

-Seigneur Jedusor n'étant pas rentré, les choses de notre côté sont un peu… Enfin. Vous allez être exécuté, maintenant.

La belle affaire. Le garde déverrouilla la porte de sa cellule et se planta devant lui. Sirius, mécaniquement, leva ses mains vers lui pour qu'il puisse menotter ses poignets. Pourtant… se faisant… Sirius sentit quelque chose de froid se glisser dans l'une de ses mains. Il releva les yeux vers son geôlier, interloqué.

-Mais ne vous en faites pas, Monsieur Black, lui disait-il, tout bas. Ici, au palais, nous croyons en vous.

Sirius se laissa lever. Dans le couloir, il y avait deux gardes supplémentaires, qui le regardèrent, comme entendus. Il n'en croyait pas ses sens. Et alors qu'on l'escortait à la potence, il resserra son poing, soudain rempli d'un espoir nouveau, sur la clé de ses fers.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

SIRIUS ! \ o / Alors, sur une échelle de 1 à 10, à quel point ça sent l'évasion ? ;)

Quant à Harry et Draco, je sais oui, la délivrance vient vite ! Mais après tout elle vient vite dans le dessin animé aussi :3 ( _Pas d'inquiétude ! Tout n'est pas pour autant réglé pour eux ! Héhé !_ )

Des idées en ce qui concerne le contenu du prochain chapitre ? Par exemple... quelque chose dont j'aurais enfin reparlé aujourd'hui... et que vous semblez attendre à l'unanimité...? x)

 **En attendant j'attends vos réactions et je vous dis à vendredi prochain ( 29/09/17) pour le chapitre 13 ! :)**

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	15. 13 - Soir de bal

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! :D**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Soir de bal -**

Neville était au comble de l'excitation. Aujourd'hui avait été rude, plus rude encore que le reste de sa semaine – et pourtant, il n'avait plus eu de telles semaines depuis des années, lui semblait-il. Alecto et Amycus avaient fait tout leur possible pour que Neville soit noyé sous les corvées et que, le jour du bal, il soit trop occupé pour pouvoir venir lui aussi. Mais Neville s'était levé plus tôt tous les jours de la semaine, avait terminé ses travaux de maisons bien après le dîner de chaque jour, et la nuit il avait nettoyé et raccommodé le costume de son père.

La famille partirait quand une quarantaine de minutes, et Neville aurait tout juste le temps plier cet immense panier de linge sec, de faire sa toilette et de revêtir les beaux habits qui l'attendaient dans sa petite chambre. Il avait tellement hâte d'y être ! Les lumières, les gens, la musique ! Il ne pouvait pas rêver meilleure soirée, au _monde_.

Il s'apprêtait à traverser le grand hall, en direction de la buanderie, mais il se figea. En tenues de soirée mondaine, Bellatrix, Alecto et Amycus se dirigeaient en bavardant avec légèreté vers la porte du manoir. Il fut pris de panique. Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé d'heure ? N'avait-il plus le temps ? Il regarda vers la grande horloge – mais non, il était dans les temps.

-A-attendez ! Bafouilla-t-il.

Alecto se retourna vers lui la première. Elle le regarda d'un œil dédaigneux et ne prit pas la peine de cacher son petit rire sournois. Son frère lui adressa un sourire condescendant. Elle dans sa robe camélia et lui dans son costume gris souris, ils avaient l'air étrangement plus mûrs. Neville déglutit – Bellatrix de retournait lentement vers lui. Elle eut un sourire calme.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Vous… Hésita-t-il – le lourd panier tirait sur ses bras, il vacilla un instant pour ne pas le faire tomber, les jumeaux rirent sous cape. Vous aviez dit que vous partiriez aux six heures ? Il n'est- il n'est pas encore…

-Oh, coupa sa tutrice. _Ça._

Son sourire changea en quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de moins gentil et de plus cruel. Neville avait la sensation que son visage perdait toutes ses couleurs. Il eut soudainement conscience de ses haillons, de ses ongles sales et de ses cheveux en bataille.

-Nous nous sommes dit qu'un peu d'avance ne nous ferait pas de mal.

-Mais ! Se désespérait-il – et son panier de linge vacilla de nouveau. Je- j'ai quelque chose à me mettre, je- je ne vous ferai pas honte, j'ai fini ma journée, il faut juste que je me change ! Vous aviez dit que je pourrais venir…

Bella eut un petit rire léger, mais l'expression triomphante sur le visage de ses enfants ne laissait aucun doute au sort de Neville pour ce soir. Elle posa une main délicate sur sa poitrine, soufflant longuement pour se calme – puis elle regarda Neville dans les yeux.

-J'ai menti.

Neville sentit ses bras s'alourdir, il ne maintint son panier que du bout des doigts, qui furent vite douloureux. Mais il ne le remarqua même pas. Amycus et Alecto riaient fort, et la porte se referma derrière eux. Il put entendre distinctement tourner la clé dans la porte et, quelques longues minutes plus tard, l'attelage quitter la cour. Il n'avait pas bougé.

Comment… Comment avait-il pu croire… Comment avait-il pu… penser… Mais la colère montait doucement en lui, et bientôt elle se mit à bouillir. _Non_. Comment avait- _elle_ pu. Il se reprit, animé d'une force nouvelle. Il souleva de nouveau le panier de linge et marcha à grands pas vers la buanderie, où il le posa sur la table de travail sans songer un instant à faire le pliage qu'on avait attendu de lui. Il ressortit prestement et monta les escaliers de marbre, puis les seconds, jusqu'à arriver aux escaliers de bois qui menaient à sa chambre. Il les monta plus vite que jamais et, quand il fut sous ses combles, il ne prit qu'un instant à peine pour reprendre son souffle. Il mit sa bassine sous son petit robinet et la remplit à moitié. Ce bal, avec ou sans eux, il allait y aller.

Il se lava de la tête aux pieds, frotta la suie sous ses ongles et savonna ses cheveux. Quand il eut revêtu les habits de son père, il se regarda un instant dans son petit miroir. Il souffla. C'était son soir, et personne ne pourrait lui enlever ça. Il avait _mérité_ de se rendre à cette fête. Il fit un rapide signe de tête à son reflet, comme pour se donner du courage, et reprit les escaliers en sens inverse, dévalant les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Là, il alla vers la cuisine, et sortit dans l'arrière-cour.

-Non Crockdur, ordonna-t-il doucement au chien de la famille quand il voulut le suivre. Toi, tu restes à l'intérieur.

L'animal couina de déception et Neville lui caressa le haut de la tête par-dessus la demie-porte fermée. Il ne lui restait plus à sceller un cheval et prendre la route. Le palais ne serait pas difficile à trouver, tout le monde dans le pays savait où il se trouvait – il suffisait de suivre les meilleures routes en direction de l'ouest, puis de se fier aux pavés. Il équipa Trevor, leur monture la plus docile, et fit tout le tour du manoir pour se retrouver devant les grilles… fermées.

-Oh non, elle n'a pas fait ça ! Se lamenta-t-il.

Sautant de son cheval, il tenta d'ouvrir les portes, mais Bellatrix avait scellé le cadenas en partant. La colère qu'il avait doucement oubliée en se préparant lui remonta soudainement dans la gorge. Quel était le problème, à la fin, qu'il veuille venir ! Avec comme un goût amer dans la bouche, il remonta sur Trevor et lui fit vivement faire demi-tour. Ce qu'une femme de la condition de sa tutrice ne savait peut-être pas, c'était qu'on ne pouvait pas empêcher un domestique de sortir de la propriété.

Il repartit au galop en direction de l'arrière-cour, passa devant le poulailler, devant la porte de l'arrière-cuisine – Crockdur jappa. Il accéléra en logeant le potager et souffla pour se donner du courage en approchant du muret du fond.

-Tu peux le faire, mon grand !

Trevor sauta, sembla planer un instant… ses sabots arrières frôlèrent la pierre mais ils étaient de l'autre côté, et Neville tira sur ses rênes pour qu'il freine au possible – ils étaient sur le petit chemin entre leur propriété et le sous-bois des voisins.

 _-Wouhou !_ S'exclama-t-il, avant d'avoir un éclat de rire sonore.

Alors il incita son cheval à reprendre sa course, et se retrouva très vite sur la route qui passait devant le manoir. _Il avait réussi_. Fou de joie, il lança sa monture à toute vitesse sur la route du palais de la famille Nott.

 **.**

-Regarde-moi ça… Je n'ai jamais vu autant de robes de toute ma vie !

Dans son fauteuil, avachi comme s'il avait perdu toute force de vie, le prince Nott semblait bien moins impressionné que son ami. Du balconnet surplombant la salle de bal, Blaise regardait en contrebas se remplir le lieu des festivités. Surtout des jeunes filles et leurs parents, toutes plus nerveuses les unes que les autres, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de familles de bonne qualité simplement venues pour célébrer. Quelques-uns étaient masqués. La foule s'épaississait, le volume sonore montait, quelques rires émergeaient déjà et l'orchestre royal qui jouait tout bas se faisait de moins en moins audible.

-Ouais… super… Grommela Théo sur son siège.

Blaise éclata d'un grand rire, clairement amusé. C'était Théo lui-même qui lui avait dit dans sa lettre que ce serait une bonne soirée, alors pourquoi cette figure d'enterrement ! Mais le jeune Nott restait du même avis – la _soirée_ serait probablement très bonne. Simplement, son père lui avait appris au dîner qu'il commencerait par lui présenter une à une officiellement chacune de ses prétendantes. Une à une ! Chacune d'entre elles ! Ça allait prendre une éternité, et Théo n'avait aucun envie d'affronter une telle épreuve.

-Allons, allons… Se moqua son ami. Tu as donné ton accord à ton père, tu ne peux plus te rétracter, maintenant !

-Je le sais bien, crois-moi…

Blaise soupira, profondément amusé, et Théo n'eut que le temps de relever vers lui un regard blasé que leurs attentions furent détournées par des bruits de pas sur la moquette. C'était Rabastan, qui venait les chercher.

-On vient de nous dire que le cortège de ses Majestés Malfoy vient d'entrer sur la propriété, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de descendre, Messires, dit-il dans un sourire satisfait.

-Ooh, j'adore ce passage, fit Blaise alors.

Il se retourna vers son ami avachi, les yeux fixes et l'air solennel.

-Celui où je vais faire semblant de te saluer comme si on se voyait pour la première fois aujourd'hui.

Puis il sourit, soudain satisfait à son tour, presque pressé d'y être. Théo leva les yeux au ciel. _Dieu, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter pareil sort…_ Mais il y avait très probablement pires sorts que le sien et, soupirant une dernière fois, il se leva de son fauteuil et lissa rapidement ses habits de fête.

-Mon cher Rabastan, souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

-Bonne chance, Monsieur.

En bas, la salle était plus bruyante encore que ce qu'elle paraissait d'en haut. Théo alla rejoindre son père sur l'estrade des trônes, suivi par le Conseiller Lestrange, tandis que Blaise allait se joindre à la foule d'invités. A peine Théo fut-il assis qu'il dut se relever – les trompettes royales annoncèrent l'entrée du roi Malfoy, de la reine son épouse, et de leur fils héritier. Il y eut une foule de murmures alors que l'annonciateur lui-même semblait ne pas revenir de ce qu'il venait de dire – il se pencha un peu sur son manuscrit, les yeux plissés, comme pour être sûr de ne pas s'être trompé.

A vrai dire, Théo était un peu curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblait le fameux Prince Perdu. Il connaissait Sir et Dame Malfoy depuis qu'il était tout enfant et n'avait jamais connu ce Draco autrement qu'en l'histoire de sa malédiction et de son retrait de ses parents. Mais même alors, il n'avait jamais entendu cette histoire de la bouche desdits parents, et relevant d'une période que son père ne se plaisait jamais vraiment à revivre, il ne lui en avait fait que peu de fois le récit.

-Mesdames ! S'exclama alors le roi Nott. Messieurs ! Mesdemoiselles, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. Je vous prie d'accueillir comme il se doit nos invités d'honneur : ces Majestés Malfoy et leur héritier !

Se disant, Théo crut deviner dans les yeux de son père un fond de larmes émues. Il se mit à applaudir, alors Théo en fit autant, puis tout le monde. Il y eut des exclamations. « _Longue vie ! Longue vie !_ ». Le peuple savait que la famille Malfoy était un allié historique, et ils furent acclamés comme tel. Alphard donna une chaleureuse accolade à Lucius son invité.

-Mon ami, dit-il. Je suis si heureux que vous ayez retrouvé votre fils.

-Merci mon ami, c'est un bonheur.

Ils quittèrent l'accolade et Alphard s'inclina devant Narcissa pour lui faire le baisemain.

-Ma chère amie… Dit-il.

-Je sais Alphard, répondit-elle avec des larmes de joie au fond des yeux. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Derrière eux, le prince semblait ne pas savoir où se mettre. Théo l'observa avec intérêt. Il avait les cheveux blonds clairs de ses parents, les yeux très bleus et la silhouette gracile. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne voyait pas trop à quoi d'autre il aurait pu ressembler, avec des parents comme les siens. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Théodore lui sourit.

-Quand à vous, prince Draco… La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous n'étiez pas plus grand que le bras de votre père ! C'est un véritable plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous ce soir.

Il lui présenta sa main tendue et les yeux du prince s'écarquillèrent. Ce devait être la première fois qu'un roi lui offrait de lui serrer la main. Comme pétrifié, il leva lentement la sienne. Alphard la serra dans un joyeux rire sonore – véritablement heureux de son retour à ses parents, après tout ce temps. Narcissa, douce, prit son fils par les épaules pour le guider sur le côté. Théo les suivit du regard et, quand ils furent debout près de lui, il donna un petit coup de coude au jeune prince.

-Bonsoir, lui dit-il dans un sourire en lui présentant une main discrète. Je suis Théo.

Le garçon qui avait, si on ne lui avait pas menti, l'âge de Blaise depuis la veille, lui rendit un sourire maladroit, en serrant doucement sa main.

-Dra- hm… Draco, répondit-il, gêné.

Théo essaya d'imaginer ce qu'il devait ressentir, mais n'y parvint pas. Il se demanda s'il avait toujours su qui étaient ses parents ou si, au contraire, on le lui avait caché dès le berceau. Et si vraiment on le lui avait caché, alors cela voulait sans doute dire que tout arrivait bien vite pour lui – un bal chez eux alors qu'il n'était prince que depuis la veille ? Certains auraient pu appeler ça une aubaine, mais Draco n'avait pas l'air d'être ce genre de personne.

-Je vous présente maintenant un autre de nos invités d'honneur pour ce soir, reprenait son père. Un jeune homme qui a récemment traversé les mers pour revenir de notre côté du monde, fils de sa Majesté la reine Clarence Zabini, le prince Blaise Zabini !

Empruntant alors l'allée qui avait été faite par les invités pour la monter de la famille Malfoy, Blaise marcha à son tour vers l'estrade sous les acclamations des gens. Devant le roi Nott, il s'inclina respectueusement, petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Votre Majesté… Salua-t-il – et Alphard eut un petit rire amusé.

Puis il alla faire ses respects à la famille Malfoy, puis au fils Nott, qui le regarda d'un air blasé mais ne put rien dire en public. Mais déjà, alors que les salutations protocolaires se jouaient derrière lui, le Souverain Nott rappela le thème de cette si merveilleuse soirée. Levant les mains, il demanda le silence, qu'il obtint.

-Mon fils, Théodore, dit-il avec une pointe de fierté en se retournant à demi vers lui, est en âge de se marier. Depuis quelques temps déjà, à vrai dire.

Il y eut quelques rires aimables et Nott sourit.

-Ce soir il choisira, parmi vos filles, celle avec qui il voudra partager sa vie et, un jour, son trône. Chacun d'entre vous ayant répondu présent avez consenti à nous fournir les noms et situations de vos enfants – mon fidèle Rabastan, ici présent, va les appeler une à une, pour que chacune de vos filles puisse se présenter individuellement devant mon fils. Ainsi, chacune d'entre elles aura la pareille opportunité de se faire remarquer à ses yeux.

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements, le roi Nott invita son Conseiller à avancer auprès de lui et Théo, prenant place au-devant de l'estrade, souhaita dans un sourire un peu faux que tout cela se passe au plus vite.

-Mademoiselle Abbot, Hannah ! Commençait Rabastan – et une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds d'approximativement son âge vint s'incliner devant lui dans un sourire resplendissant. Fille du Duc et de la Duchesse de Hufflington !

Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis, Théo s'inclina à son tour devant la jeune fille, et Rabastan énonça le nom suivant.

 **.**

Alors que son ami subissait _l'épreuve insurmontable d'être adulé par la grande majorité des filles de son âge_ , Blaise se dit qu'il ferait peut-être bien de retourner auprès de cette joyeuse petite foule. Le roi Nott, accompagnés des Malfoy ses amis, s'éclipsait par une porte dérobée – et Blaise savait de quoi il en retournait. D'après le regard inquiet que le prince Malfoy avait dans leur direction alors qu'ils disparaissaient derrière une immense tapisserie, lui aussi savait de quoi ils allaient s'entretenir.

-Viens, lui dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Ne restons pas plantés là. Je peux t'appeler Draco ?

Le garçon hocha la tête, un peu nerveusement. Blaise lui fit alors signe de le suivre et ils s'éloignèrent de l'estrade, pour se fondre un peu entre les gens. Draco, les bras croisés sur son torse, se tenait fermement les bras, comme s'il avait l'impression de prendre trop de place alors que les gens autour d'eux s'écartaient pour les laisser passer. Le prince Blaise l'amena jusqu'à une table qui semblait continuer sur des mètres et des mètres, sur laquelle avaient été disposés vivres et boissons.

-Est-ce que tu bois de l'alcool ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers lui.

Le prince Draco parut pris au dépourvu un instant, puis il nia d'un léger mouvement de tête. Quand Blaise lui demanda ce qu'il buvait par temps de fête, il parut un peu embarrassé.

-Heu… Hésita-t-il. Du jus de baies ? Du lait de chèvre ?

Blaise eut une petite moue pensive. _Eh bien, voilà qui n'était pas commun !_ Il se retourna vers la table, semblant chercher des yeux s'il y avait là de quoi le contenter. Il trouva un petit pichet, en servi un fond de verre, qu'il tendit à Draco avec hésitation à son tour.

-C'est le lait qu'ils ont mis pour ceux qui en veulent dans leurs thés, mais… c'est très probablement du lait de vache.

Et par « très probablement », il semblait vouloir dire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison apparente pour que ça ait été le lait d'un autre animal. Il vit Draco prendre le verre, le sentir un instant, et y tremper ses lèvres. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, les yeux sur son breuvage, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

-C'est… Fit-il en cherchant ses mots. Vraiment… différent…

Mais il ne lui rendit pas alors Blaise eut un petit sourire. S'il voulait goûter autre chose plus tard, il n'aurait que l'embarras du choix ! Après tout, tout était à la disposition des invités, et c'était ce qu'ils étaient. Il s'appuya contre la table, se servit un verre de vin et en but une première gorgée. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda de nouveau en direction du prince Draco. Les yeux vers le centre de la salle de bal, où Théo se tenait toujours, il ne semblait pas parvenir à se laisser emporter par l'esprit de la fête.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe ? Demanda Blaise, doucement.

Draco se retourna vers lui, comme surpris un instant. Il eut l'air embêté, resserra ses mains autour de son verre et regarda là où ses parents étaient sortis.

-Non, c'est… c'est juste…

Mais Blaise avait compris. Suivant son regard, il avait deviné. Il soupira.

-Oui… Dit-il en baissant un peu les yeux. La contrée des Montagnes…

Ils se turent. Pendant un instant, Blaise ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire – et vu le silence de son compagnon, lui non plus. Il revoyait le visage défait du père de Théo quand il lui avait compté l'histoire du prince Harry. Le prince Harry… Il espérait qu'il se portait bien, là-bas, dans son palais. Ce soir les rois devraient avoir décidé comment agir, et alors dès son retour le lendemain Blaise aurait des nouvelles, qu'il espérait bonnes, à lui rapporter.

-Le roi Nott avait l'air vraiment bouleversé quand il a appris ce qu'il se passait là-bas, dit-il doucement. D'après lui, les quatre pays étaient plongés dans une profonde confusion à l'époque – je ne m'en souviens pas, bien sûr, j'étais trop petit.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Draco se retourner vers lui. Mais tout cela n'était que les malheurs d'une époque passée et Blaise tenta de se reprendre – il n'était pas question que cette soirée en soit une triste. Théodore allait se marier, que Diable ! Retenant un petit rire moqueur pour son ami qui n'était pas là, quelque chose lui revint soudainement en mémoire et il releva les yeux, vivement, sourire aux lèvres.

-J'étais à ton baptême, d'ailleurs, il paraît ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le prince Draco eut ce qui ressembla au début d'un sourire. Un peu gêné, mais aussi un peu amusé – le premier vrai sourire, même s'il était timide, que Blaise voyait sur son visage depuis le début de cette soirée.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il, un peu surpris.

Blaise hocha la tête, souriant toujours, avant de boire de nouveau un peu dans son verre. C'était sa mère qui lui avait raconté cette journée. Elle lui disait toujours qu'ils seraient forcément bons amis un jour, puisqu'elle l'avait ce jour-là tenu au-dessus de son berceau. Le prince Draco eut un petit sourire, regarda dans son propre verre. Blaise eut l'impression qu'on lui parlait d'un souvenir partagé, commun au monde de la royauté, pour la première fois – et peut-être était-ce le cas.

-Tu dois être content, non ? Reprit-il après quelques instants, plus doucement. D'avoir enfin retrouvé tes parents ?

Mais de nouveau, il eut l'air gêné. Il détourna les yeux.

-Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient mes parents.

Alors Blaise écarquilla les yeux. « _Vraiment ?_ » – et Draco hocha la tête, lentement. Blaise n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-il pu ignorer toute sa vie qui il était ? Pour quelles raisons lui avait-on caché ? Mais Blaise ne savait pas, Blaise était trop jeune, Blaise ne se souvenait pas de la terreur qu'avait suivie la prophétie d'Ombrage et les mesures terribles qu'avaient dû prendre les souverains Malfoy pour la sécurité de leur unique fils – terribles pour tous, et surtout pour eux.

-Tu veux dire… Hésita-t-il alors. Que tu ne savais pas que tu étais prince ?

Draco nia d'un signe de tête. Blaise tombait des nues. Il n'avait jamais pensé à son histoire sous cet angle. Pas étonnant alors qu'il ne se sente pas à ses aises entouré d'une telle cour, d'un tel nombre de gens, alors qu'il n'y connaissait personne et qu'il avait été rendu à cette vie que la veille seulement.

-J'habite… Commença-t-il avant de se reprendre. _J'habitais_ avec mes parrains. Dans une petite maison, entourée par les bois.

Il le lui dit à voix basse, comme s'il en parlait pour la première fois au passé et que ça lui pesait de penser que ce n'était plus comme ça, désormais, pour lui.

-Ça- ça peut te paraître rien comme ça, bafouilla-t-il, mais c'était vraiment bien, tu sais. C'est aussi là-bas que j'ai rencontré…

Mais son début de sourire se tarit et il se tut.

-Ce n'est pas très important, dit-il, doucement.

Blaise vit bien qu'il mentit, mais ne préféra pas demander – s'il ne voulait pas en parler, c'était que ça ne le regardait pas. Au lieu de ça, il s'évertua à essayer de lui changer les idées. L'orchestre ne jouait toujours pas très fort, pour ne pas couvrir la voix du Conseiller, mais Blaise était certain que lorsqu'il ouvrirait le bal alors Draco pourrait se détendre. Au bout d'un moment il lui demanda s'il comptait danser et, si oui, s'il avait déjà remarqué une jeune fille en particulier.

Draco le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, les joues rougissantes, et bafouilla quelque chose que Blaise ne comprit pas, mais qui le fit quand même bien rire.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Dit-il alors. Ce n'est pas une obligation ! Tiens, j'ai une meilleure idée, allons voir en bout de table ce qu'ils ont prévu comme pâtisseries.

Mais son plan fut écourté par un domestique, qui s'inclina très bas, lui demanda pardon de l'importuner, et l'informa avec un certain embarras qu'un homme à la porte qui affirmait travailler pour lui voulait absolument entrer avec une boite immense posée à l'arrière d'un chariot. Alors, devait-il appeler le reste de la garde, ou bien… ?

-Ah, en effet ! S'exclama Blaise avec satisfaction. C'est pour moi ! Allez-y mon brave, je vous suis.

Puis, se retournant vers Draco :

-C'est un cadeau de ma mère pour la famille Malfoy, je vais indiquer à ces hommes où me le déposer et je reviens, sourit-il. Profite bien du banquet !

Et Draco se retrouva là, tout seul, debout près des tables garnies de nourriture, avec son petit fond de lait. Tout le monde semblait à l'aise, dans cette ambiance de fête. L'orchestre jouait plus fort peu à peu et quelques couples se mirent à danser au centre de la pièce. Surtout des maris et des femmes, sembla-t-il à Draco, alors que leurs filles préféraient sans doute se tenir prêtes au cas où le prince Théodore le leur demanderait.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que, justement, une horde d'entre elles semblait se rapprocher de là où il se trouvait. Il lui fallut quelques instants supplémentaires pour voir ledit prince Théodore, au milieu d'elles, apparemment occupé à tenter de s'en échapper. Quand il aperçut Draco, il eut un sourire immense.

-Mon ami ! Tu es là ! S'exclama-t-il, puis : Mesdemoiselles, si vous voulez bien m'excuser un instant…

Quelques-unes gloussèrent et elles se dissipèrent avec une vitesse et une aisance dans la foule que jamais Draco n'aurait pensées possibles. Le prince Théo, arrivant près de lui, se servit un verre de vin et souffla longuement.

-Excuse-moi de m'être montré si familier avec toi… Dit-il enfin en relevant vers lui des yeux embêtés. Je voulais vraiment qu'elles s'en aillent.

Draco lui sourit en retour, lui assura que ce n'était rien – Théo en sembla rassuré. Soupirant de nouveau, mais plus librement cette fois-ci sembla-t-il à Draco, il s'appuya sur la table et balaya la salle des yeux un instant.

-C'est ridicule… Finit-il par dire. C'est mon père qui a voulu organiser ce bal, il pense que je vais trouver le grand amour, t'imagines ? Après, je n'ai rien contre les festivités, c'est même un de mes passe-temps favoris, rit-il. Mais enfin, tout de même.

Il but dans son verre et Draco l'observa un instant. Blaise et lui avaient l'air d'être un peu le même genre de personnes. Il se demanda si c'était la royauté qui faisait ça, ou si c'était seulement parce qu'ils se connaissaient, paraissait-il, depuis toujours. A vrai dire, ils avaient l'air plutôt gentil. Si Draco n'avait pas été si… s'il avait été plus à l'aise, peut-être qu'il aurait pu essayer de mieux les connaître. Après tout ils avaient presque le même âge, et ils seraient amenés à se voir de temps en temps, maintenant. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient être amis. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, pensa-t-il en baissant un peu ses yeux sur son verre, de connaître quelques personnes dans cette nouvelle vie.

-Non mais vraiment, tu imagines ? Répéta Théodore en se retournant vers lui.

Draco releva les yeux vers lui lui aussi et leurs regards se croisèrent. Théo avait l'air vraiment perplexe, tout semblant de protocole oublié, alors même qu'il s'était excusé d'avoir semblé familier avec lui il n'y avait pas trois minutes de cela. Ça fit un peu sourire Draco – qui tenta de le cacher, parce que Théo avait maintenant vraiment l'air outré.

-Comme si on pouvait croire un seul instant que de me retrouver dans une salle remplie de jeunes filles de mon âge serait d'une aide quelconque ! Déjà, parce qu'elles sont plein. Comment est-ce qu'on veut que j'en rencontre une de _spéciale_ au milieu de tout ça ?

Il reporta son regard sur la salle qui s'offrait devant eux, Draco l'imita. C'était vrai qu'il y en avait, du monde. Pour être honnête, Draco n'avait jamais vu autant de gens au même endroit. Il avait accompagné Minerva au Grand Marché de la frontière quelques fois, mais même là ça n'avait rien de comparable.

-Comme si je pouvais juste regarder la foule et tomber sur quelqu'un qui- !

Il se tut. Draco se retourna vers lui, surpris. Ça avait été tellement soudain… Mais Théo ne quittait plus un point fixe devant lui. Draco tenta de voir ce qu'il regardait, mais rien à faire, il y avait trop de monde. Théo, avec des gestes lents, prit un verre vide près de lui et le remplit de vin, sans même quitter ce qu'il fixait dans la foule.

-Excuse-moi… Dit-il à Draco, sans le regarder. Il faut que je… je reviens…

Et comme ça, il fut parti. Draco avait les yeux écarquillés, alors qu'il le regardait disparaître dans la foule. Il regarda un peu autour de lui, comme si quelqu'un avait pu lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais il était tout seul. Avec une petite moue, il posa son verre sur la table et s'y appuya à son tour. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? A vrai dire, il aurait sans doute donné cher pour retourner dans ses bois avec Albus, Severus et Minerva. Se reposer, un peu. Ces derniers jours avaient été… Mais quelque chose de soudain, d'aussi soudain que le départ de Théodore, l'empêcha de poursuivre ses pensées.

-Draco.

On prit sa main et il sursauta, se retournant vers… se retournant… vers… Son cœur s'emballa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ce ne pouvait être vrai.

Et pourtant, le visage à demi caché sous un loup couleur nuit, ce ne pouvait être que lui.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

LE BAL ! Je vous en avais tellement parlé et vous l'aviez tellement attendu... et en plus il ne s'arrête pas en un chapitre ! **Alors, pour l'instant, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette soirée ?**

On a vu Neville, Blaise et Théodore, Draco (même si c'est pas la joie...), eeeet...? Deux inconnus ? """Inconnus""" ? **Des petites idées sur les identités de celles ou ceux qui ont respectivement attiré les attentions de Théo et Draco ? x)**

En tout cas j'attends toujours vos avis aussi impatiemment, et je vous dis à vendredi prochain (06/10/17) pour le chapitre 14 ! :)

Ciao ciao ! ~  
Chip.


	16. 14 - Belle nuit

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! :D**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Belle nuit -**

Harry avait passé sa journée sur le dos d'Hedwige. Il avait commencé par retourner au palais du prince Zabini, par les routes les plus discrètes, pour rassurer Monsieur Firenze et – surtout – pour éviter qu'il ne donne l'alerte de sa disparition. Il était arrivé au moment même où un messager partait avec son avis de recherche, sans doute en route vers la Nation Nott, pour en avertir son prince. Harry l'avait intercepté et prié de revenir au château. Firenze lui avait sauté dessus avec cent questions. Harry en était certain, s'il avait été le prince Blaise, l'homme l'aurait réprimandé comme un enfant. Mais il était un invité, et il n'eut le droit qu'à la détresse polie.

Il voulait bien tout lui expliquer, mais il avait avant tout quelques requêtes – sur sa route, il avait pris une décision. Il avait demandé s'il pouvait emprunter des vêtements pour remplacer ceux qu'il avait abîmés cette nuit-là, puis avait demandé s'il pourrait repartir avec Hedwige une fois qu'elle aurait bu et mangé. Ensuite seulement il avait expliqué son rendez-vous à la frontière, ignoré le regard réprobateur de son hôte, et rapporté la rencontre avec Jedusor. La peur qui l'avait pris qu'il ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre, le piège de cette femme qu'il n'avait alors encore jamais vue de sa vie, délivré par cet homme en noir et leur course pour venir en aide au fils héritier de la couronne Malfoy.

-Le fils héritier ? Avait répété Monsieur Firenze, interloqué.

Mais Harry avait vite balayé son étonnement d'un geste de la main et quelques mots concis. Il était débordant de fatigue… Il avait dormi une heure, fait une toilette rapide, passé ses nouveaux vêtements et était redescendu avec une lettre pliée en quatre, adressée au prince Zabini, qu'il avait confiée à Monsieur Firenze.

-Pour quand le prince Blaise reviendra, avait-il dit avec un sourire.

Puis, après que Firenze lui ait adressé un mouvement de tête lui assurant que ce serait délivré, il s'était rendu aux écuries, avait récupéré Hedwige, et avait repris sa route pour quitter le pays.

Maintenant, la nervosité le gagnait.

Il laissa sa monture à l'écart des autres carrosses et attelages. Si un homme de main de Jedusor se trouvait dans les parages, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'on reconnaisse la jument – sans compter la blancheur de sa robe, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il avait l'air d'être la seule personne à être venue à dos de cheval. Tous les autres semblaient s'être déplacés en voitures de quatre à six chevaux, avec cochets et valets. Une jument seule au milieu de ça aurait attiré l'attention de quelqu'un qui aurait été à sa recherche.

On approchait irrémédiablement de la saison chaude et le soleil, malgré le soir, n'était pas encore couché. Soufflant, nerveux, il s'approcha des grandes portes. Elles étaient encadrées par deux gardes en faction qui ne semblaient pas prendre la peine de fouiller les invités – par précaution, Harry avait glissé son couteau dans l'une de ses bottes. Cependant ses habits de fêtes semblaient être suffisants pour le considérer non-hostile, et il passa sans problème. A l'entrée avaient été disposés quelques dizaines de loups, pour ceux qui le souhaitaient. Vue la grande table et le peu de masques, Harry se dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de s'en revêtir. Il ne serait pas le seul, et si jamais quelqu'un ici cherchait à le reconnaître… Simplement, il espérait bien ne pas faciliter la tâche à quiconque voudrait le ramener au palais de ses parents. Pas tant, du moins, que Jedusor y vivait encore. Le cœur battant, il se couvrit le visage, suivit les quelques-uns qui continuaient d'affluer, monta un gigantesque escalier qui semblait fait d'or, et pénétra enfin dans la salle de bal.

C'était une pièce grande et lumineuse, d'une hauteur de plafond qu'il y avait dans la demeure de ses parents, mais emplie d'une chaleur qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Ce n'était pas seulement la chaleur humaine dégagée par la foule, c'était les couleurs des murs, des tentures, l'éclat des lustres, les sourires et les rires émanant de cette masse de robes, de costumes, de manteaux et de fourrures. Un instant, Harry en eut la tête qui tourna – jamais il n'aurait pu se faire la représentation d'un tel événement. Jamais Jedusor n'avait donné de telles fêtes. Et même s'il l'avait fait… Mais ce n'était pas le temps pour Harry de ressasser de tels souvenirs, et il tenta de se reprendre. Il balaya la foule des yeux.

Il y avait… tellement de monde ! Comment allait-il faire pour seulement le retrouver au milieu de tout ça ?

Il se mit à avancer entre les gens, doucement, cherchant son visage parmi ceux de tous les autres. Quand il arriva près du centre de la pièce, il regarda les danseurs un instant, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Peut-être qu'il était l'un d'eux… Mais aucune des capes, aucune des vestes ne semblait lui appartenir. Il contourna l'espace de danse et fendit de nouveau la foule pour se rendre dans le fond de la pièce – peut-être alors aurait-il un meilleur aperçu. Il scruta la salle, mais commençait à ressentir son angoisse pointer le bout de son nez. Et s'il ne le trouvait pas ? Il avait fait tout ce chemin, juste pour lui. Et il serait mis en échec par quelques nobles venus danser ?

Son attention fut attirée par une cape plus ornementée que les autres, près du buffet de victuailles et de boisson. Le jeune homme, de dos, semblait avoir deux ou peut-être trois ans de plus que lui. Il se demanda, un instant, s'il s'agissait là du prince Nott dont le prince Zabini lui avait succinctement parlé. Il allait se détourner, mais soudain le jeune homme fut parti, et les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Révélé à lui par le départ du prince supposé, il était là, devant lui. Harry fut submergé par une vague de joie. Marchant à grands pas dans sa direction, il ralentit en l'approchant et, presque avec révérence, il lui prit la main.

-Draco, dit-il, doucement.

Il s'en voulut un instant de l'avoir fait sursauter, mais le regard qu'il posait maintenant sur lui était la plus belle chose qu'Harry ait jamais vue. Un sourire hésitant naquit aux lèvres du jeune homme, et il monta sa main à sa joue, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui lui soit venue à l'esprit.

-Harry… Souffla-t-il. Tu es venu…

Il hocha la tête, doucement, alors qu'un sourire naissait à ses lèvres et qu'il le regardait comme s'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis des lunes. Ses yeux si bleus et son teint si clair, ses cheveux de soleil et la douceur de ses traits. Il eut l'envie terrible et soudaine de lui voler un baiser. Mais Draco regarda vivement autour de lui et reprit, à voix plus basse :

-Mon père est en entretien avec le roi, si tu veux les rejoindre un membre de la Garde pourrait nous y conduire si je- !

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

-Non ! Coupa-t-il soudainement.

Et alors qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir parlé si brusquement, il prit les deux mains de Draco dans les deux siennes, et reprit avec douceur :

-Non, Draco… Personne ne doit savoir que je suis là.

Draco eut l'air plus inquiet encore. Harry regarda autour d'eux, pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours seuls. Quand son regard se posa sur lui de nouveau, il lui sourit doucement.

-Je sais ce que je dois faire, maintenant, dit-il. Je sais ce que je dois faire pour arrêter Jedusor. Je suis juste venu pour te voir, avant de repartir…

Il entendit dans sa propre voix la mélancolie de l'idée du départ prochain – mais dieux qu'il était heureux d'avoir pu voir Draco avant de se mettre en route ! Rien n'était aussi pur ni aussi beau que ses yeux dans les siens quand il le regardait de cette façon – comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

-Je ne comprends pas… Souffla Draco. Mon père et le roi Nott vont prendre une décision, ce soir même, cela ne va-t-il pas suffire à reprendre ton royaume à ce Jedusor ?

-Reprendre le royaume, oui… Répondit Harry en baissant un peu les yeux. Mais tu sais, Tom est… c'est un homme vraiment très intelligent. Il est terrifiant et… mais il sait ce qu'il fait. Dès qu'il aura vent d'une union contre lui – et il le saura – il quittera le château pour sûr, et peut-être même le pays…

Draco ne semblait pas voir d'inconvénient à cela. Mise à part bien sûr l'injustice qui resterait sans doute en leurs cœurs que l'homme n'ait jamais été puni pour ses crimes, le voir disparaître de la surface de la Terre semblait un moyen très bon de s'en être débarrassé. Les lèvres d'Harry se pincèrent doucement, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir dire ce que lui en pensait. Mais après tout, Draco avait le droit de savoir pourquoi il partirait.

-On n'en sera pas débarrassé, Draco… Il ne s'arrêtera sans doute pas avant de m'avoir…

Sa gorge se serra, il baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes. S'il avait voulu se délester de lui pour avoir le trône, alors Harry n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait en représailles de l'en avoir privé pour toujours. Quant à Draco… Harry se souvenait encore bien de l'incertitude qui régnait sur le sort de ceux qui avaient déjà cherché à l'aider. Soudain plus décidé que jamais, il releva les yeux vers Draco et passa une main douce dans ses cheveux.

-Il s'en prendrait à tous ceux qui me sont proches s'ils pouvaient le mener à moi. C'est pour ça, Draco… c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je fasse vite… Dès demain, je serai reparti.

Mais les yeux de Draco brillaient presque de larmes à présent, de cette peur qui brûlait en lui et qui lui disait que si jamais Harry partait sans jamais revenir, il en mourrait de chagrin.

-Je t'en prie… Dit-il en posant ses mains contre son cou. Je t'en prie, Harry, laisse-moi t'aider…

Et les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent alors. _L'aider ?_ Il déglutit, avec difficulté. Il y avait tant de sincérité dans son regard… Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé une seule seconde à demander son aide. Il sentit quelques traîtres larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- _Je t'en prie,_ Harry…

N'y tenant plus, Harry prit Draco dans une forte étreinte, fermant les yeux si fort qu'une larme tomba de ses cils. Surpris, Draco mit quelques secondes à refermer sur lui des bras doux, alors qu'Harry nichait son visage dans le creux son cou.

-D'accord… Souffla-t-il tout contre lui – et il sentit la prise de Draco se raffermir dans son dos. Demain. Ce soir, c'est juste nous, tu veux bien ?

Et il sentit Draco hocher la tête, doucement, contre lui. Quand il se recula, quelques longues secondes passées, il regarda rapidement autour d'eux et, comme personne ne regardait, lui vola le baiser tant désiré. Draco sourit tout contre sa bouche.

-Juste nous, acquiesça-t-il, tendre, quand ils se séparèrent.

Alors Harry lui prit la main, de nouveau, et l'éloigna un peu à peu de la table. Quand Draco comprit qu'il l'invitait, il se mit à rougir et bafouilla. Il ne savait pas danser ! Mais Harry l'entraîna un peu à l'écart des autres et posa une main sur sa taille, et l'autre à son épaule. Lui non plus, ne savait pas danser… mais profiter de cette soirée en compagnie de Draco, il était sûr de pouvoir le faire.

 **.**

Théo n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de pareil. Un sentiment intrigué qui l'avait poussé à quitter le jeune prince Malfoy pour se faufiler entre les nombreux invités de ce bal en son honneur. Arrivant des escaliers, le jeune homme replaçait ses gants blancs. Ses cheveux noirs semblaient conserver leur discipline avec difficulté alors que son profil offrait un regard émerveillé sur la salle qui l'entourait. Dans un costume bleu tendre aux finitions dorées, il semblait avoir à peine quelques années de moins que lui. Une, pas plus de deux. Il était… vraiment charmant.

-Bonsoir, dit-il avec un sourire quand il fut assez près.

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement et Théo pensa à s'en excuser, mais le sourire qu'il lui offrit alors lui coupa le souffle. Les yeux d'un bleu clair et pourtant si profond croisèrent les siens et bien qu'il pût voir ses lèvres le saluer en retour, il n'en entendit pas un mot. Cherchant à se ressaisir tout de même, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de garder ce petit sourire à ses lèvres.

-Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? Il se trouve justement que j'en ai un en trop.

Le garçon eut un petit air surpris, mais ne perdit pas son sourire – celui que Théo appréciait déjà tant. Il se saisit du verre avec prudence et regarda un instant son contenu, avant d'y tremper le bout de ses lèvres. Théo se demanda si c'était la première fois qu'il goûtait du vin. D'après la légère petite grimace qui s'en suivit, il en déduisit que oui – l'autre eut un petit rire.

-Ce n'est pas un goût auquel on peut s'attendre, plaisanta-t-il doucement.

Il rougissait un petit peu mais ne lui rendit pas son verre. Théo ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de le regarder.

-Vous… vous êtes venu avec des parents ? Demanda-t-il. Une sœur, peut-être ?

Il aurait voulu l'amener plus au centre de la fête, mais il ne voulait pas qu'on épit leur conversation à cause de… eh bien, lui. Personne n'avait l'air d'avoir encore réalisé où il se trouvait, ce qui était, pour Théo, une très bonne chose à vrai dire. Pas seulement parce que les jeunes filles à marier de son bal ne pouvait pas venir présenter leurs respects, mais surtout parce que – pour une raison qui lui échappait – il voulait vraiment rester seul encore un peu avec ce garçon aux allures de timidité. Garçon qui détourna les yeux, un moment, comme embarrassé.

-Hm… Sembla-t-il hésiter. Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça…

Bien qu'il fût absolument adorable, Théo se dit que c'était peut-être le temps pour lui d'arrêter de l'embarrasser avec ses questions.

-Alors, demanda-t-il à la place, est-ce que cette soirée vous plaît ?

Il eut le plaisir de voir à nouveau ce sourire timidement enjoué se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Buvant un instant dans son verre, Théo ne détourna pas ses yeux de lui alors qu'il lui répondait avec douceur.

-Eh bien de ce que j'en ai vu pour l'instant, oui. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses… Je dois dire que tout paraît resplendissant.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Théo crut qu'il allait rougir à son tour tant son regard et sa voix semblaient sincères. Il regarda lui aussi vers le centre de la salle. Lui ne voyait que les lustres de sa famille, les murs de son enfance et une masse de gens venus pour marier leur enfant à son sang princier. Bien sûr c'était une fête et Théo aimait les fêtes, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait un jour pu qualifier ce monde de…

-Je pourrais même apercevoir le prince, qui sait ! Ajouta le jeune homme sur un ton plus léger.

Théo se retourna vers lui, amusé un instant.

-Oui, qui sait… Répondit-il en portant de nouveau son verre à son visage.

Mais il interrompit son geste à mi-parcours, les yeux vers ceux du garçon, qui regardaient les danseurs avec un petit sourire charmé. Ses yeux à lui s'écarquillèrent alors, doucement. Est-ce qu'il était… sérieux ? Est-ce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas qui il était ? Déglutissant difficilement un instant, il hésita à demander :

-Vous… vous ne l'avez pas vu tout à l'heure ? Fit-il. Sur l'estrade, pendant qu'on lui présentait ses prétendantes ?

Le visage du garçon s'empourpra un peu de nouveau, alors qu'il détournait le regard et peinait à le poser sur lui de nouveau.

-Oh, non, dit-il, je suis… Je suis arrivé un peu en retard.

Et il avait l'air terriblement gêné de l'admettre. Il raconta avec embarras et demi-sourires qu'il était parti un peu tard de chez lui, que le château n'avait pas été si aisé à trouver qu'il l'avait pensé à l'origine et que – « _Oh, dieux, comme c'est embarrassant… »_ – il ajouta avec un petit rire légèrement nerveux que comme il était venu à cheval, il s'était aperçu en arrivant qu'il avait, hm, de la boue sur ses chaussures, et qu'il s'était avant tout évertué à les essuyer au possible.

-Ça aurait fait… Continuait-il avec la gorge un peu serrée. Un- un très mauvais effet, vous ne pensez pas ?

Théo n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un si embarrassé par la façon dont il se montrerait. Fier, oui, buté, oui, scandalisé, n'en parlons pas. Mais quelqu'un qui aurait eu l'air si beau en confessant s'être arrêté en chemin…

-Il est normal qu'un cavalier ait de la boue sur ses chaussures, dit-il avec douceur.

Théo ne remarqua qu'il avait levé sa main vers lui que lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts contre les cheveux bruns, alors qu'il replaçait une mèche maligne derrière son oreille. _Dieux, Théodore, qu'est-ce que tu fais_. Le jeune homme avait rougi, et doucement baissé les yeux.

-Certes… Répondit-il, de nouveau ce timide sourire aux lèvres.

Théo retira sa main, l'enfonça dans sa poche pour qu'elle ne fasse plus ce genre de choses, et tenta de réprimer un sourire en détournant son visage vers la salle. Non seulement il était adorable, mais en plus il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été repoussé par son geste… peut-être même qu'au contraire… ? Mais ça aurait sans doute été une soirée trop belle pour être vraie. Enfin tout de même, c'était la meilleure chose qui lui était pour l'instant arrivée ce soir.

-Mais je vous retiens, eut-il enfin l'esprit de dire. Peut-être voulez-vous aller chercher une cavalière ?

Il se retourna vers lui juste à temps pour le voir, lui, relever dans sa direction un regard sincèrement surpris.

-Oh, non, répondit-il. Non je ne suis pas venu pour danser. Je…

Il détourna un instant les yeux avant de lui adresser un petit sourire gêné. Théo était fasciné les expressions qui parvenaient à passer sur son visage. Il était comme une véritable bouffée d'oxygène.

-Je voulais juste sortir de chez moi.

Le prince qu'il était eut un sourire tendre. Il regarda vers la salle, brièvement, puis vers lui de nouveau, comme amusé. « _Rien ne vous empêche de danser, ceci dit, maintenant que vous êtes là._ », et à ces mots il eut le grand plaisir de le voir doucement rougir de nouveau. Et alors qu'il détournait de lui un regard doucement gêné, une idée vint germer dans son esprit.

-Mais… Commença-t-il en posant son verre sur une petite table derrière lui. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de danser avec une jeune fille…

Et ses mots, prononcés avec prudence, furent accueillis par un rire clair et doux, un brin amusé, que Théo fut certain d'aimer à la première seconde. Quand les yeux du garçon se retournèrent vers lui de nouveau, ils brillaient de légèreté.

-Je ne vais certainement pas danser tout seul.

Mais son regard sembla troublé par celui de Théodore, qui ne s'en voulut pas une seconde. Il eut un petit sourire alors qu'il se sentait lui aussi timide pour la première fois ce soir.

-Non, dit-il doucement.

Et quand il releva son regard vers le garçon, une seconde plus tard, il n'avait pas détourné les yeux. Un peu hésitant, Théodore lui présenta sa main. Son cœur fit un bon énorme dans sa poitrine quand l'autre posa la sienne par-dessus, dans un sourire un peu gêné. Il se saisit alors du verre qu'il lui avait donné plus tôt pour l'en débarrasser, le posa sur la même petite table derrière eux, et pris sa seconde main dans la sienne. Puis il l'amena vers le centre de la pièce, où l'on s'écarta pour les laisser passer. On murmurait sur leur chemin mais Théodore n'en avait cure. Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de celui qu'il tenait par les mains.

Ne se défaisant plus de son sourire, il posa une main sur sa hanche, et raffermit sa prise sur l'autre de ses mains. L'orchestre démarra une valse, et le prince Théo se sentit emporter dans un tourbillon de bonheur.

 **.**

-Maman ! Maman il danse avec quelqu'un !

La voix d'Alecto se mélangeait à celles d'autres jeunes filles à marier qui chuchotaient ou s'exclamaient à leurs parents. Mais Bellatrix n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour ça, Bellatrix avait remarqué. Les yeux plissés, mauvais, elle tenta d'apercevoir quelque chose entre toutes ces affreuses têtes et coiffes qui lui barraient la vue. Amycus s'accroupit et, les mains sur le sol, tenta de voir entre les pieds du _public_.

-Je ne vois pas de robe, mère, dit-il en se relevant. Seulement deux pantalons de costumes.

Sa sœur retint un cri d'indignation alors qu'il défroissait sa veste pour la forme et tirait sur chacune de ses manches pour les remettre en place.

-Mais maman ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu as dit que j'aurais ma chance, mais s'il n'aime pas les filles !

Contrariant, en effet… Bella ne disait pas un mot, trop concentrée à tenter de voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle se déplaça dans la foule, pour mieux les apercevoir, mais leurs pas de danse semblaient toujours les éloigner d'elle. Elle pesta intérieurement… Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était l'arrière d'un crâne aux cheveux bruns – ce pouvait être n'importe qui. Le costume, lui, ceci dit, lui disait quelque chose… mais quoi…

-Bellatrix… Fit une voix doucereuse non loin d'elle.

Elle frémit, se détourna des danseurs qui s'en allaient maintenant en marchant vers un balcon. Elle se retrouva face à un buste décoré de médailles militaires sur un costume blanc et, relevant les yeux peu à peu, sur un visage qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle eut soudainement un sourire éclatant.

-Rabastaaan ! Fit-elle. Mon ami !

Mais elle avait du venin dans la gorge, et il dut bien s'en apercevoir. Il eut un petit rictus sans chaleur. « _Je ne pensais pas vous voir à un tel événement_ ». Bellatrix tenta un regard vers le prince et son cavalier, mais ils avaient disparu. Elle cacha une grimace agacée.

-Eh bien il se trouve que ma fille a maintenant dix-sept ans, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Je ne pouvais pas la priver d'un tel bal, et pour lui présenter le prince en plus ! Vous vous souvenez d'Alecto, bien sûr ? Votre nièce ?

Il y avait une douceur feinte dans sa voix mais Rabastan ne s'y laissa pas prendre un instant. Il semblait surtout se souvenir des mauvais choix de son frère et de la nature tout aussi mauvaise de sa compagne d'alors. Elle qui portait encore son nom alors que lui vagabondait on ne savait où, au service d'on ne savait quel brigand. Il eut un sourire aussi froid que les mots qui suivirent.

-Eh bien comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, très chère, il semblerait qu'il n'est plus la peine de lui présenter qui que ce soit.

Elle lui sourit alors, d'un sourire forcé, jeta un dernier coup d'œil de biais là où le prince était sorti, et se détourna avec fierté. _Ah, celui-là, elle ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture…_ Mais qu'elle se rassure, c'était tout à fait réciproque. Rabastan la regarda s'éloigner puis, après s'être assuré que personne d'autre ne voulait aller fouiner de ce côté-ci, il retourna auprès du roi, qui venait juste de clôturer sa réunion avec les souverains Malfoy.

-Incroyable ! Disait-il. Merveilleux !

Et ce n'était pas là les conclusions de leur accord sur la situation des terres des Montagnes, mais bien sur le fait qu'il avait vu de ses yeux son fils unique s'éloigner de la foule avec quelqu'un à son bras. Pas tout à fait de la façon dont il l'avait d'abord imaginé, mais qui était-il pour critiquer les projets célestes ! Rabastan eut un petit sourire en arrivant à leur hauteur. Ces majestés Malfoy regardaient leur ami d'un œil amusé, sans doute heureux pour lui que son fils se soit enfin décidé. Cependant, le Conseiller Lestrange les trouva un rien fatigués, sans aucun doute par leur voyage, cette réunion, et leurs propres événements éprouvants de la veille et de la nuit, et il pensa bon d'interrompre son roi dans sa bonne humeur.

-Sir, si je puis me permettre ? Demanda-t-il entre deux « _tout simplement fabuleux !_ ». Maintenant que vos premiers invités vont sans tarder commencer à quitter le bal, peut-être voudriez-vous montrer à vos hôtes les chambres que vous leur avez fait préparer ?

Le roi Nott regarda sa montre de poche, puis sa salle de balle. Il était bien tard en effet, et les parents avec les filles les plus jeunes semblaient saluer leurs amis comme pour les quitter pour la nuit. D'autres resteraient sans aucun doute plusieurs heures encore mais ses amis devaient être fatigués des deux journées passées. Il eut un sourire heureux vers ses convives.

-Mais bien sûr, où ai-je la tête ! Ma chère Narcissa, si vous pouviez trouver votre fils parmi tous ces jeunes gens, il pourrait voir où il sera logé lui aussi. Bien entendu, nul besoin de l'obliger à quitter la fête si tôt s'il n'en a pas l'envie !

Il rit plus fort que ce qu'il aurait voulu et abattit sur l'épaule de Lucius une main amicale. Décidément, cette soirée le mettait en joie ! Cependant Narcissa n'eut nul besoin d'aller chercher son fils puisque Draco, qui les avait sans doute vus regroupés de loin, s'approchait d'eux avec une certaine timidité.

-Ah, tu tombes bien mon garçon ! Fit Nott alors. Nous allions justement aller nous diriger vers vos chambres. Bien sûr tu ne seras pas obligé d'y rester…

-Ça va, sourit Draco aimablement en retour. Je suis un peu fatigué.

 _Soit !_ Ils semblaient là s'agir des mots magiques qu'attendait le roi pour les mettre en route. Il les mena hors de la salle de bal, mais pas par l'escalier, par un passage complètement à l'opposé. Ils suivirent des couloirs grands, larges et abondamment éclairés, pareils à ceux qui parcouraient en tous sens le palais Malfoy. Draco se faisait vraiment violence pour ne pas regarder par-dessus son épaule. Quand enfin ils s'arrêtèrent devant une première porte, le cœur de Draco battait un peu fort.

-Ce sera ta chambre, Draco. Tes parents seront logés à quelques portes d'ici. Est-ce que ça te va ?

Le roi Nott ouvrit la porte et les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. La pièce avait été éclairée par ce qui lui semblait être des centaines de bougies, sans doute par des serviteurs qui, voyant venir l'heure tardive, avaient pris l'initiative de venir préparer son confort. Le reste était magnifique, du sol au plafond, même le lit semblait royal. Un instant, il se souvint de la chambre que lui avaient donnée ses parents, il y avait si peu de temps et pourtant lui semblait-il une éternité. Quand il rentrerait, il ferait en sorte que cette chambre chez eux lui ressemble. Il se retourna vers le roi Nott.

-C'est très bien, merci Majesté.

-Mais c'est tout naturel mon garçon, c'est tout naturel !

Sa mère le prit dans ses bras pour une courte étreinte, et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Draco vit bien que son père hésita à faire de même alors il lui sourit, comme pour lui dire qu'il pouvait, s'il le voulait. Alors il le prit brièvement dans ses bras à son tour, et renouvela les vœux de sommeil de sa mère. Draco les regarda un peu s'éloigner, avant de refermer la porte doucement derrière lui. Contre le battant, fermant les yeux, il écouta leurs pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il put entendre des voix lointaines, sans comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient – des souhaits de bonnes nuits sans doute. Puis il entendit le roi Nott repasser devant sa porte en sens inverse, et retint presque sa respiration.

Il lui sembla qu'il s'était écoulé une éternité avant qu'on ne frappe très doucement à sa porte. Ouvrant les yeux soudain, il se retourna et ouvrit le battant. Il tira Harry à l'intérieur, referma la porte et se retourna pour lui sauter dans les bras. Il l'embrassa à en perdre haleine – il avait eu tellement peur que ça ne marche pas ! Qu'il se fasse prendre ! Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, ils seraient allés voir le roi Nott pour lui demander l'hospitalité pour Harry, mais Harry avait trop peur qu'un sous-fifre de Jedusor ne rode dans le palais.

Draco sentit les doigts du prince exilé venir se perdre dans ses cheveux, il soupira quand ils se séparèrent, doucement. Harry, tout près de lui, lui souriait tendrement.

-C'est gentil de m'avoir fait entrer, souffla-t-il.

-Tu es bête, sourit Draco alors. Si tu veux partir au matin, avec tout ce que tu as en tête, il faut que tu dormes dans un vrai lit.

Il lui donna de nouveau un baiser sur les lèvres, chaste et aérien, et lui prit les mains pour l'entraîner vers le lit. S'y asseyant, il retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, et releva un regard amusé vers Harry qui le regardait faire.

-Tu vas dormir debout ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Harry eut un sourire tendre. Ce n'était pas sa faute, à lui, s'il était si beau à regarder. Il ôta son masque et dégrafa sa cape de ses épaules. Soudainement, toute la route qu'il avait faite aujourd'hui lui retombait dans les jambes. Soudainement, il était fatigué. Il se délesta un à un des vêtements prêtés par Monsieur Firenze, de plus en plus timidement. Il ne s'était jamais dévêtu devant quelqu'un, avant. Draco non plus, apparemment. Rougissant quand il comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire, il hésita à son tour. Il garda son haut de corps et son sous-vêtement, et se glissa sous les draps. Harry décida de faire la même chose.

Ils furent allongés l'un près de l'autre et ce fut la première fois, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, qu'ils partageaient leur couche avec quelqu'un. Ils se regardaient, et ils se sourirent. Harry s'approcha pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Draco, et Draco vint se nicher tout contre lui. Ils fermèrent les yeux. Et même sachant ce qui les attendrait à partir du lendemain… ils s'endormirent sans peine.

 **.**

Neville ne s'était jamais senti si léger. Il avait la sensation de voler, de flotter à dix pieds au-dessus de cette terrasse tendrement éclairée sur laquelle il marchait pourtant. Il ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard de cet inconnu qui l'avait fait danser ce soir et qui le faisait danser ici encore, loin de la foule, sur la mélodie étouffé de l'orchestre à l'intérieur – mais Neville n'écoutait qu'à peine.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il souriait lui aussi.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré une personne telle que lui. Il était vrai que Neville n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de faire des rencontres… Mais ce garçon, c'était comme s'il l'avait cherché depuis toujours, alors même qu'il n'en avait jamais fait le souhait ! Il était drôle, et gentil, il lui parlait et tout semblait plus simple – Neville n'avait jamais connu ça avant ce soir-là.

-Vous, répondit-il – et ce faisant, il détourna un peu les yeux.

Il ne put pas s'empêcher de toujours sourire ceci dit. Il était trop en joie pour vouloir le cacher, jamais il n'avait passé une soirée aussi belle Et ça n'avait aucune importance qu'il n'ait pas vraiment assisté au bal, qu'il ne se soit pas vraiment fondu dans la masse des invités, rien n'aurait pu être meilleur que l'invitation de ce jeune homme à prendre sa main, il y avait de ça une éternité pensait-il.

Il lui avait pris la main, leurs doigts s'étaient entrelacés, et il lui avait montré les merveilles du jardin – les larges bosquets, les hautes haies, la fontaine et son eau pure… ce levé de lune, qu'ensemble ils avaient regardé. Avant qu'il ne lui demande s'il voulait danser de nouveau. « _Ici ?_ ». Il se souvenait encore du rire clair alors qu'il le ramenait à la terrasse. « _Bien sûr !_ », lui avait-il répondu. « _La nuit est toute à nous_. » Neville en frissonnait rien qu'à y repenser. Il avait eu l'air… tellement sincère.

Il laissa sa hanche pour passer une main douce dans ses cheveux bruns et, doucement, petit à petit, ils s'arrêtèrent. Neville sentit les doigts du garçon caresser sa joue, et il rougit malgré lui. Se mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure il détourna les yeux une seconde à peine, avant de les relever vers lui. _Est-ce qu'il allait l'embrasser ?_ Neville voulait qu'il l'embrasse.

Il le vit descendre sa main et les rassembler sur les siennes. Il lui retira ses gants, doucement, et Neville déglutit avec difficulté en le regardant faire. Quand leurs mains se touchèrent vraiment pour la première fois, il frissonna, imperceptiblement. Le jeune homme se saisit de l'une d'elle avec délicatesse et le cœur de Neville s'accéléra alors qu'il le vit déposer ses lèvres sur le dessus de ses doigts.

-Vous êtes d'une incroyable compagnie, souffla-t-il dans un sourire en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Neville espéra un instant qu'il n'était pas aussi rouge que ce qu'il pensait. Son cœur battait vraiment fort dans sa poitrine. Si fort qu'il aurait presque pu l'entendre, en plus de le sentir. Et quand ce garçon si doux commença à se pencher vers lui avec prudence… Neville retint presque son souffle. Leurs lèvres s'efflorèrent, et il ferma les yeux. Il sentit qu'on posa une main sur sa joue, et il se laissa emporter par la caresse sur ses lèvres qui s'affermissait doucement. Il rouvrit les yeux, comme sur un nuage, et se rendit compte que l'autre avait lui aussi fermé les siens. Son cœur qui battait pourtant si fort fondit instantanément.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, et Neville les trouva plus verts encore. Ils étaient tellement beaux, sous ces mèches claires, cet air tendre… S'enhardissant, il posa ses mains tout contre son cou et se hissa à son tour pour lui rendre son baiser. Les yeux fermés, il sentit l'autre sourire tout contre lui, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Ils se séparèrent et Neville soupira de bonheur.

-Je passe une nuit formidable, confia-t-il tout bas.

Et le sourire que lui adressa l'élu de son cœur fut éblouissant alors. C'était un moment magique, qui aurait pu durer toujours… Mais ce fut là qu'il la vit. Par un porche menant vers l'intérieur, il aperçut du coin de l'œil quelques robes et vêtements de fête qui restaient dans la salle de bal. Au milieu des silhouettes indistinctes, il reconnut sans mal le visage de sa tutrice, qui regardait dans cette direction.

-Dieux !

Son exclamation fut étouffée par ses deux mains sur sa bouche. C'était une véritable catastrophe ! Si jamais Bellatrix l'avait reconnu, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais de lui avoir désobéi ! Pris de panique, il détourna le visage et fit un pas en arrière.

-Est-ce que tout va bien… ? S'inquiéta le garçon auprès de lui.

Mais plus rien n'allait – son rêve s'écroulait. Soudainement, sa réalité le rattrapait. Si elle l'avait reconnu, si elle avait reconnu les vêtements de son père… Il reprit ses gants de la main de son cavalier d'un soir, précipitamment.

-Je- je suis terriblement désolé, je dois partir !

-Mais…

Cette soirée avait été la meilleure de son existence toute entière, et pourtant Neville _devait_ partir. Il apercevait une seconde entrée non loin et se dit que c'était sa chance de se faufiler jusqu'aux grands escaliers sans que Bellatrix ne voie son visage. Il se hâta dans cette direction.

-Attendez ! Tenta de le retenir son cavalier. Je- je ne connais même pas votre nom !

Mais Neville n'entendait déjà plus. Il avait tellement peur, tellement peur qu'elle l'ait vu ! Se faufilant entre les derniers invités, il rejoignit le grand escalier et le dévala à toute allure. Entre le peu d'attelages qui restaient encore, il retrouva Trevor sans peine. Auprès de sa monture, dans la nuit de la cour si peu éclairée, il s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, perfides, et l'amertume forma une boule dans sa gorge. C'était tellement injuste de quitter ainsi une nuit qui avait été si belle…

Des bruits de conversations le firent sursauter. Regardant vers la grande porte, ses yeux s'écarquillant, il reconnut les silhouettes sombres de sa tutrice et de ses deux enfants. Oh dieux non, ils rentraient ! Neville devait absolument arriver avant eux ! Il avait été trop bête, il aurait dû penser à tout ça bien avant. S'il arrivait après eux il y avait tous les risques que Bellatrix puisse l'entendre monter. Se détournant prestement pour dissimuler son visage à leur vue, il ravala ses larmes, les chassa de sa vue d'un revers de manche et monta sur scelle pour partir au galop.

Il fit tout le chemin en sens inverse, et tout lui parut bien différent maintenant la nuit tombée. Ça et ce poids au fond de sa poitrine, qui ne voulait plus s'en aller. Faire sauter à Trevor le muret qui séparait leur propriété de la route fut bien moins aisé qu'à l'aller, mais ils y parvinrent. Neville le descella, le libéra de tous ses mors et rênes, rangea le tout à la hâte et se précipita dans l'arrière cuisine. Crockdur, qui n'avait jamais été un chien de garde, ne broncha pas dans son sommeil. Nagini, elle, miaula lentement.

Neville défit ses chaussures pour ne pas faire de traces sur le sol, et s'approcha avec précaution de la porte qui menait aux autres salles. _Rien_. Il ouvrit la porte, lentement… Nagini vint dans ses jambes et miaula de plus belle, comme pour réclamer des caresses. Neville jura entre ses dents – il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Les autres ne devraient plus tarder avec leur attelage. Comme il n'entendait rien, il se décida à courir vers le hall.

Il faillit déraper en tournant pour les escaliers mais tint bon, et monta les marches de marbres deux à deux. Nagini s'assit au rez-de-chaussée et le regarda faire en remuant la queue avec paresse. Elle miaula de nouveau alors que Neville arrivait au premier étage – il se figea. Ce n'était pas Nagini, c'était cet autre bruit qu'il pensait avoir entendu… Les portes de la calèche. Pris de panique à nouveau, il se rua vers les seconds escaliers et courut pour y monter comme si sa vie en avait dépendue. Il arriva à la porte de bois qui séparait son faible escalier de bois du reste de la maison, referma la porte derrière lui, s'y appuya le dos contre le battant, retint sa respiration, et attendit.

En bas, il entendit les sons éloignés de la porte qui s'ouvrait, les chaussures talonnées de Bellatrix et d'Alecto, des échos incompréhensibles de conversation. Seulement quand il entendit les portes des chambres se refermer une à une, bien plus tard, il se sentit libre de souffler enfin. Soudain lourd, dans ses gestes et dans ses jambes, il monta une à une les marches irrégulières qui le menèrent à sa petite chambre. A chaque pas, la réalisation que le rêve était achevé se faisait plus présente.

Il ne pourrait jamais retourner là-bas pour demander si quelqu'un le connaissait. Jamais la famille ne serait à nouveau conviée à un événement au cours duquel il pourrait le retrouver. Plus jamais… plus jamais il ne le reverrait. Il était le plus charmant et le plus tendre de tous… et Neville ne lui avait même pas demandé son nom.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, alors qu'il abandonnait peu à peu tout espoir de le revoir un jour. Sans quitter ses vêtements de bal, il se recroquevilla sur le côté, et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Il aurait aimé… il aurait aimé que tout soit différent. Et alors qu'il avait passé la meilleure soirée de sa vie, avec le garçon le plus merveilleux de la Terre, Neville laissa ses larmes le bercer jusqu'au sommeil.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Vous pensiez que ce chapitre se terminerait dans la douceur, EH BIEN NON ! Mais que serait la vie sans un chouïa d'Angst, hm ? ;)

Alors à votre avis, qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête d'Harry pour avoir soudain envie de se battre de son côté ? Et Théo, sans chaussure, comment est-ce qu'il pourra retrouver Neville ? :O

En attendant **j'attends vos réactions** , comme d'habitude, et je vous dis à vendredi prochain (13/10/17) pour le chapitre 15 ! :3

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	17. 15 - Renaissance

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **/!\ RELATIONS SEXUELLES** **À** **VENIR !** **À** **VENIR MÊME TOUT DE SUITE ! RÉSERVÉ À UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\**

 **.**

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Renaissance -**

Harry ouvrit les yeux, doucement, et la première chose qu'il vit fut Draco. Ses yeux bleus si clairs, et ce tendre sourire qu'il lui adressa à l'instant même où leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Leurs jambes s'étaient emmêlées dans leur sommeil et Draco n'avait pas essayé de se libérer de lui. Le soleil qui se devinait à peine derrière l'horizon baignait la chambre dans une douce lumière orangée. Devant lui, Draco avait l'air d'un ange. Il caressa sa joue du bout de ses doigts.

-Bonjour, souffla-t-il, sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour, Harry.

Ses doigts se glissèrent dans les mèches blondes et ses lèvres vinrent déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Dieux que c'était doux de l'avoir auprès de lui… Il sentit avec bonheur les doigts de Draco se glisser contre sa taille et sa bouche répondre avec tendresse à son baiser. Un froissement de drap initié par le mouvement de l'une de leurs jambes, leurs peaux se caressèrent avec intimité et Harry sentit une vague de chaleur nouvelle fourmiller dans le bas de son ventre.

Il s'écarta de Draco, les joues rougissantes et les yeux écarquillés. Soudainement, leurs jambes ne se touchèrent plus, et Harry ne pensa pas même à dire quelque chose, pétrifié. Draco eut l'air inquiet, tenta un geste vers lui mais Harry préféra détourner les yeux, terriblement gêné.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Draco, doucement.

Mais Harry était transi de honte. Jamais il n'avait parlé de ça à personne. A qui aurait-il pu ? Certes pas Jedusor, et Monsieur Black était bien trop impressionnant et bien trop mystérieux pour qu'il ait cherché à lui parler de quelque chose de si… Draco tendit sa main vers lui et cette fois-ci il n'osa pas bouger. Il caressa sa joue, sa tempe, glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns. Malgré lui, Harry frissonna, de ce même sentiment de légèreté, alors même qu'il aurait voulu combattre ses symptômes.

-Reste près de moi, Harry.

Pris dans le regard clair, cette main si douce dans ses cheveux, il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir avec peine. Timidement, prudemment, il le laissa se rapprocher de nouveau, le cœur battant et la gorge serrée. Mais les joues de Draco avaient rosies et, dans un petit sourire mêlé d'incertitude, il entremêla leurs jambes de nouveau. Harry sentit lorsqu'il descendit sa main dans le creux de sa taille, et retint son souffle lorsqu'il invita le bas de son corps, doucement, à se fondre contre le sien.

Son intimité transformée dans son sous-vêtement se pressa contre quelque chose de semblable, et alors que Draco rougissait de plus belle, derrière ce jeune sourire qui se voulait rassurant, Harry frissonna de tout son saoul. _Alors… lui aussi…_ Draco fit un geste pour reprendre ses lèvres, comme avec prudence, et Harry le laissa faire, sans bouger. Submergé par la tendresse du toucher, il referma les yeux. Avec lenteur, il osa de nouveau glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le fin vêtement dans lequel Draco avait dormi.

Draco, qui avait été éduqué avec grande pudeur mais qui avait été éduqué tout de même, eut l'audace de glisser sa main sous le vêtement d'Harry, directement contre la peau du creux de son dos. Ce fut avec plaisir qu'il sentit de nouveau Harry frissonner contre lui, alors qu'il embrassait toujours ses lèvres des siennes et qu'il put deviner tout contre lui le début d'un sourire incertain. Il quitta le baiser, un peu à contrecœur, et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre pour demander, doucement :

-Est-ce que je peux te l'enlever ?

A début, Harry n'osa pas répondre. Mais comme Draco ne bougeait pas, il finit par hocher la tête. Doucement. Rien qu'un peu. Juste pour qu'il ose à sa place, prendre son haut de corps et faire le geste de le lui ôter. Il dut se redresser pour que Draco le lui retire, et les draps lui parurent plus chauds encore quand il s'y recoucha, doucement. Il vit avec saisissement Draco se dévêtir lui aussi, avant de se coucher de nouveau près de lui. Harry n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud. Au visage, mais aussi partout ailleurs. Draco glissa une main dans ses cheveux et, avec un sourire tendre, vint reprendre ses lèvres du bout des siennes.

De nouveau, les bas de leurs ventres furent si près l'un de l'autre qu'ils se pressaient. Harry se sentit traversé d'un fourmillement intense – il prit une soudaine inspiration, releva les yeux droit devant lui, croisa le regard troublé et pourtant si tendre de son compagnon. La main dans ses cheveux descendit avec douceur sur sa joue alors qu'une autre se hissait jusqu'à ses reins. Draco le fit doucement rouler sur le dos alors qu'il conservait ses jambes entrelacées aux siennes. Il fut tout contre lui et entama un lent mouvement de friction contre son aine. Harry ne put empêcher d'haleter, et rougit de plus belle de ne pas s'être maîtrisé.

-Ce n'est rien, Harry, lui sourit Draco entre deux baisers. Laisse-toi aller.

Lui-même rosissait de son audace, mais il voulait plus que tout qu'Harry passe un moment agréable avec lui. Et par tous les dieux, il pouvait jurer qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé moment plus agréable que celui-ci. Il lui prit un énième baiser et pressa ses hanches contre les siennes. Ils gémirent l'un et l'autre. Une friction de Draco libéra l'excitation d'Harry de sa prison de tissu et l'un et l'autre retinrent leur souffle, le temps d'une seconde. Harry de honte. Draco… d'autre chose…

Avec lenteur, il se redressa. Il descendit l'une de ses mains sur son propre sous-vêtement et, sous les yeux écarquillés d'Harry, le glissa sur le haut de ses cuisses. Son membre ainsi érigé à l'air libre, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Harry y avait posé son regard et Draco détourna les yeux, rien qu'un instant.

-Draco…

Quand il se retourna vers lui de nouveau, Harry le regardait d'un air doux. Le cœur de Draco en fit un bon dans sa poitrine. _Dieux, qu'il l'aimait…_ Dans la lumière du petit matin, ainsi allongé entre les draps qu'ils avaient partagés cette nuit-là, Harry était le plus beau des hommes. Il le sentit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur ses cuisses nues, sans plus pouvoir détacher son regard de lui.

-Viens m'embrasser.

Il semblait embarrasser de demander, et pourtant déjà comblé de la réponse à venir. Draco se pencha avec plaisir pour lui donner ses lèvres et les mains d'Harry se glissèrent avec lenteur sur son dos découvert. Draco soupira d'aise tout contre lui, et poussa son aine contre la sienne. Ils gémirent quand leurs excitations se frottèrent l'une à l'autre – Harry enfonça sans le vouloir ses ongles dans le dos de Draco, et Draco insinua avec cran sa langue dans la bouche de son amant.

- _Hm !_

Et ce qui fit sourire Draco alors ne fut pas le gémissement de surprise de son compagnon, mais le mouvement sans doute involontaire de ses hanches qui se haussèrent brusquement contre les siennes. La chaleur qui irradia de lui, lui tourna la tête un instant – une douce sensation d'ivresse qui venait de son bas ventre et qu'il priait pour partager avec Harry à cet instant. Harry qui montait ses mains à ses épaules et qui s'y accrocha en soupirant, écartant un peu plus ses jambes de part et d'autre de celles de Draco.

-Harry… Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Est-ce que je peux toucher ?

Il faisait, sans nul doute pour Harry, allusion à cette main aérienne qui glissait lentement le long de ses côtes en direction de ses hanches, et Harry hocha la tête presque avec précipitation. Dans un sourire alors Draco reprit ses lèvres et, la seconde suivante, enroula ses doigts autour de leurs deux érections. Il les pressa ensemble d'une façon qui les fit haleter, et lorsqu'il entama des mouvements caressants sur tout le long ils gémirent et soupirèrent.

Draco posa son front contre l'épaule d'Harry, le souffle rendu difficile par les sensations dans son corps. Harry glissa une main ferme dans les mèches blondes, comme pour vouloir rester sur Terre.

-Dra- _aco…_

La main de Draco s'humidifiait – c'était les prémices de leurs semences qui goûtaient sur leurs membres et leurs ventres. Ses mouvements se firent irréguliers, il peinait à tenir un rythme constant alors qu'un frémissement le prenait peu à peu tout entier. Il embrassa le creux du cou à sa portée, remonta sur sa mâchoire et reprit ses lèvres avec avidité. Harry répondit avec fougue à son baiser, une fougue dont il ignorait même être capable. Leurs gémissements mouraient dans leurs gorges alors qu'ils ne lâchaient plus la bouche de l'autre, affamés qu'ils étaient l'un de l'autre. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils n'en purent plus, leurs fronts se touchèrent et ils se regardèrent de leurs yeux humides de désir, respirant le même air difficile, si près des lèvres de l'autre. Draco jouit le premier, et Harry juste ensuite – le fruit de leur plaisir coula sur leurs peaux et sur la main de Draco, qui continua de les caresser doucement, jusqu'à ce que les frissons de leurs jouissances les aient finalement quittés.

Soupirant d'aise, Draco se coucha sur le corps chaud de son amant – la tête sur son épaule, il ferma les yeux et entreprit de reprendre doucement son souffle. Un sourire s'épanouit à ses lèvres. Les mains d'Harry se refermèrent, tendre, sur son dos, et il se plut à demeurer ainsi, entre les bras chauds. Il entendait le cœur d'Harry raisonner tout contre lui, et se laissa bercer un instant par la sérénité de cette mélodie à son oreille.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, quelques longues secondes plus tard, la première chose qu'il vit fut la lumière du soleil au travers de la grande fenêtre de la chambre.

-Harry, dit-il doucement.

-Je sais, répondit-il sur un ton pareil, en caressant ses cheveux avec tendresse. Le soleil est levé.

 **.**

A la table du roi, on servait le premier repas de la journée. Alphard avait bien évidemment invité ses amis à se joindre à lui avant de reprendre leur route pour le Nord où les attendait leur royaume, et l'on avait fait aller chercher les princes héritiers. L'un d'eux, d'ailleurs, se faisait désirer. S'il n'était pas dans les habitudes du fils Malfoy d'être attendu pour petit déjeuner – ce qui était tout-à-fait compréhensible – son fils à lui, Théodore, savait bien que son père devait avoir une envie folle de tout connaître de la soirée de la veille ! Mais enfin, ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué ! Il trépignait presque sur sa chaise. Qui était ce garçon ? Est-ce qu'il le connaissait ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient pris des arrangements, fait des promesses ? Quand est-ce que Théodore comptait le lui présenter ? Allons, allons, c'était un vieil homme maintenant ! Ça ne se faisait pas de le faire mijoter ainsi !

Un garde ouvrit la porte pour faire entrer un domestique et le roi Nott, qui n'était finalement pas si vieux, sauta presque de sa chaise pour entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Mais le roi fronça bien vite les sourcils.

-Je suis désolé Sir, fit l'homme en s'inclinant, mais le jeune prince n'est pas dans sa chambre.

-Et Zabini ! Lança le roi. Que dit Zabini !

-Je suis également allé le chercher là-bas, Sir, mais il n'y est pas.

Fichtre ! Le roi se rassit d'un bloc, complètement contrarié. A quoi donc jouait son fils, à le tourmenter ainsi ! Enfin bon, il le verrait bien plus tard, il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Se retournant vers ses amis, il s'apprêta à s'excuser pour ces manières qu'il avait hérité d'il-ne-savait-où, mais une domestique entrait à son tour – elle avait l'air bouleversé.

-Dieux, vos Majestés, c'est terrible !

Elle courut presque vers eux et tomba à genoux, comme si tout son monde s'était écroulé.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire, il n'était déjà plus… Oh je suis _terriblement_ désolée !

Elle tendait vers Narcissa un morceau de feuille plié en deux, elle le lui prit, et le déplia. Alors que la jeune femme près d'elle s'excusait de mille façons, les yeux de Narcissa s'écarquillaient lentement. Puis un sourire doux, mélancolique peut-être, étira doucement ses lèvres.

-Levez-vous ma fille, rien n'est votre faute.

-De quoi s'agit-il, Narcissa ? S'enquit Lucius alors, inquiet de tout ça.

Son épouse se tourna vers lui, sans jamais se brusquer, et lui sourit de ce même sourire teinté d'une certaine tristesse résignée, qui n'effaçait pas la douceur et la fierté.

-C'est notre fils, dit-elle en lui tendant la lettre. C'est Draco, il est parti.

 **.**

 _« Mère, Père,_

 _Je suis terriblement désolé de vous laisser alors que vous venez tout juste de me retrouver. Cela vous blessera peut-être, mais je connais Harry depuis plus longtemps que je vous connais, vous, et je l'aime d'une façon que je ne pourrais jamais aimer des parents._

 _Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne fuis pas votre maison, je sais que j'y serai toujours chez moi et qu'un jour, même, je le ressentirai dans mon cœur. Vous ne m'avez pas élevé, mais vous êtes mon père et ma mère, et je sais que vous n'avez jamais cessé de m'aimer._

 _Il faut pourtant que je parte, je m'en voudrais chaque instant pour le restant de mes jours si je le laissais poursuivre sa quête seul. Ne vous en faîtes pas, en sa compagnie je sens que je peux accomplir mille miracles, et nous reviendrons l'un et l'autre indemnes jusqu'à vous._

 _Toute mes excuses de m'être enfuis comme un voleur. Nous nous reverrons, et le temps sera meilleur pour que nous apprenions à être une famille de nouveau._

 _Avec amour,_

 _Draco._

 **.**

-Théo ?

Le prince Nott sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait dormi que très peu – après que son merveilleux inconnu lui ait filé entre les doigts il n'avait pas tardé à se retirer dans sa chambre, mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à se coucher. Et lorsqu'enfin il y avait consenti, le sommeil avait été ardu à trouver.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Blaise s'assit près de lui, il avait l'air soucieux. La matinée était pourtant belle, le soleil brillait sans un nuage pour le cacher au jardin et sur la cour… Théodore soupira lourdement, en se laissant aller plus avachi encore sur le banc qu'il l'avait accueilli depuis un moment déjà maintenant.

-Non, ce n'est rien, dit-il. Je manque de sommeil, voilà tout.

-Tu as l'air plus morne qu'un mort, oui ! Répliqua son ami. Pourquoi cette tête de six pieds de long ? Je croyais pourtant que ta soirée avait été bonne ? Meilleur que la mienne en tout cas, vu que j'ai passé toute une heure à écouter ton père me dire à quel point tout se passait si merveilleusement.

Théodore esquissa un sourire amusé – le premier depuis des heures. Il était persuadé que Blaise s'était échappé avant qu'une heure n'ait eu le temps de se passer. Blaise qui soupira près de lui, se laissant aller à son tour dans le fond de ce banc.

-Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'accable de cette façon ?

Il perdit son début de sourire. La soirée avait été si bonne, pourtant… Jamais il n'avait trouvé compagnie plus agréable. Il était charmant, doux, drôle. Tellement différent de toutes ces filles qu'on avait voulu lui présenter au cours de son existence. Il raconta à son ami l'allégresse de sa nuit, ce sentiment de bonheur intense qui était né de sa poitrine pour l'engourdir tout entier – et ce premier baiser, qu'ils avaient échangé. Il omit le second, juste pour le plaisir de le garder pour lui.

-Je ne comprends pas… Fit Blaise alors. Il ressemble à l'homme parfait, alors quel est le problème ?

-Il est parti… Souffla son ami – et il lui peina de le dire.

Silence. Blaise fronça les sourcils alors que Théo semblait se refuser de le regarder. La tête basse, il regardait ses mains. Entre elles, un gant unique, un beau gant blanc qui semblait trop petit pour Théodore lui-même.

-Hein ? Parvint-il enfin à articuler.

-Il est parti, Blaise, répéta Théo en relevant les yeux vers lui. Il a semblé terrifié soudain, de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, et il est parti sans même que j'ai le temps de lui demander son nom !

 _Oh_. Soudainement Blaise comprenait l'allure de mort, le désir de solitude, et la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas pensé ou n'avait pas eu l'envie de se rendre à la table de son père au matin. Il ne sut que dire. Mais Théodore s'en chargea à sa place, d'un souffle à peine audible.

-Jamais je ne le retrouverai.

Et dire que Blaise le quitterait dans l'heure… ça lui faisait mal au cœur de le laisser seul avec sa détresse. Pourtant ses cavaliers étaient parés au départ, les vivres pour le déjeuner étaient amenés au dos de leurs chevaux, le cadeau de sa mère était monté à cet instant même dans une charrette solide qui accompagnerait les Malfoy jusqu'à chez eux.

-Quand est-ce que tu pars ? Demanda son ami alors, essuyant ses yeux humides.

-Sous peu.

Il le vit hocher la tête, comme s'il s'en était douté.

-Tu vas pouvoir rapporter au prince Potter la bonne nouvelle, fit-il en tentant un sourire.

Blaise sourit en retour, doucement, un peu à contrecœur. Il n'aimait pas voir son ami dans un tel état. Se levant, il se tint devant lui et lui tendit une main. Soupirant, comme pour se donner du courage, Théo se leva à son tour, pour le saluer comme il était convenable de le faire lorsqu'un ami nous quittait. Il saisit la main de Blaise dans la sienne, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant de surprise quand il l'attira dans une forte et solide étreinte. Refermant ses bras sur lui alors, il ferma les yeux.

-Je souhaite de tout cœur que tu le retrouves, Théo.

-Merci, Blaise… Fais bonne route, mon ami.

L'accolade fut rompue à contrecœur et bientôt, Blaise fut parti. Ne resta plus que Théo. Théo, son banc sur la cour, et ce sentiment terrible de vide dans le fond de son ventre.

 **.**

Loin, très loin de là, à des lieues vers le Nord, vers l'Ouest, puis encore à la verticale vers les profondeurs, loin sous le niveau de la mer, Seamus avait les nageoires tremblotantes. Et Seamus, à cette heure de la matinée, là-bas au Nord-Ouest à des pieds sous mers, ne pouvait avoir les nageoires tremblotantes que pour une seule raison.

-Ron !

Il accéléra sa nage pour rattraper son ami. Il n'allait pas très vite, mais avec sa grande nageoire caudale il pouvait aller bien plus vite que lui en faisant des mouvements amples comme il en faisait à cet instant. Amples pour qu'ils soient silencieux. Silencieux pour être discret.

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée !

Ron se retourna pour lui faire signe de se taire, d'un doigt devant la bouche. Il serait tout disposé à parler de ça avec lui, mais qu'au moins il attende qu'ils soient hors des eaux du palais. Pendant deux jours, Ronald avait pensé à la proposition de Pansy. Deux jours. D'abord il en avait parlé à Seamus, sur le ton de l'aberration. Parce que bien sûr, c'était une aberration ! Quitter la mer, se rendre sur terre pour retrouver un homme qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois. Quelqu'un qu'il ne reverrait jamais en cas de refus. S'éloigner d'une famille qui ne le comprenait pas, de parents qui voulaient le marier par la force…

-Je ne pense pas que tu puisses lui faire confiance, ajouta Seamus, soucieux, quand ils furent assez loin.

Sa punition avait été levée la veille – par sa mère, pas par son père. Pourtant, Ron n'avait pas trouvé la volonté de sortir de sa chambre, même pour aller arpenter la baie des naufrages. Le moral à zéro, même ses frères n'étaient pas parvenus à lui changer les idées. Peut-être parce qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient arranger – Ron ne leur avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas pu. Pas après la façon dont son père avait réagi.

Il avait hésité à le dire à Ginny…

Mais il n'avait pas voulu l'embêter avec ça. Et puis il pensait déjà un peu à l'offre de la Magicienne, et il savait qu'elle aurait tenté de le retenir… Un peu comme Seamus, à cet instant. Et pourtant, il ne voulait pas partir pour toujours, seulement lui demander s'il existait une solution pour qu'il puisse se rendre sur terre ! Elle lui avait déjà dit qu'elle pouvait le faire. Il voulait savoir s'il pourrait revenir. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il se disait.

-C'est tout de même ton père qui a chassé sa famille à l'époque…

-Mais que veux-tu dont qu'elle me fasse ! Soupira Ron alors. C'est une magicienne, elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. D'ailleurs, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut.

Justement, pour Seamus, c'était une grande part du problème. Mais apparemment, pour Ron, ça le clôturait complètement. S'ils n'allaient pas lui demander, ils ne sauraient jamais. Et peut-être qu'il passerait à côté de l'unique chance de sa vie de marcher sur la terre sèche de la Surface, peut-être même de revoir le prince Blaise. Et si par malheur le prince Blaise et lui n'étaient pas faits pour l'autre, s'il ne l'aimait pas ou si Ron se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être, alors au moins il aurait l'air libre et la terre ferme.

-Et si elle te dit que tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir sous la mer, qu'est-ce que tu diras ? Lança Seamus en repartant de plus belle pour ne pas se faire distancer.

Il l'avait dit vite et fort, un peu essoufflé, nageant toujours derrière lui, comme pour s'assurer que Ron resterait bien sous mer s'il n'avait pas le choix d'y revenir un jour – c'était tout de même tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu, il y avait ses parents, ses frères, sa sœur, ses amis.

-Je dirais non… bien sûr.

Mais il avait hésité, et Seamus le dévisagea un instant. Ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ron regardait autour d'eux, se mordant la lèvre avec nervosité. Il n'avait pas pensé à tout ça dans les détails, il avait simplement cette… _envie_ terrible de changer quelque chose dans sa vie, diamétralement. Les eaux par ici étaient silencieuses, le courant était léger, presque inexistant. Une fois de temps en temps, une vague fraîche venait faire frissonner ses écailles. Il regarda les roches noircies et les algues parsemées dans le sable en contre-bas.

-Ron…

-On est arrivés, coupa-t-il alors.

Son cœur battait fort. C'était différent de penser à venir et d'être là pour de vrai. Il ne s'était jamais approché de cette zone avant ça – elle était hors limite du territoire de son père et était réputée… eh bien, on savait qui y vivait. La famille de l'octopus Parkinson avait été bannie il y avait de ça bien des années, avant même la naissance de Ron. La fille était née ensuite disait-on, et l'on n'avait jamais su comment le père était mort. Jamais Ron n'avait entendu parler d'une mère.

-Viens, dit-il à Seamus, on entre.

Seamus en frissonnait d'avance, mais il suivit son ami qui s'avançait déjà vers le trou béant qui formait une immense grotte dans la roche.

-Non, n'y allez pas !

Ils se retournèrent de concert – la surprise passée Seamus eut un soupir discrètement soulagé, mais Ron eut un prudent mouvement de recul. C'était Hermione. Il la regarda avec un dédain certain. Ils se s'étaient pas revus depuis qu'elle avait mené ses parents à sa cave secrète et, s'il avait jusqu'à lors eut à penser à autre chose, maintenant qu'il l'avait devant lui il se rendait compte qu'il lui en voulait toujours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il, froidement.

L'Eternelle frissonna, et ce n'était pas seulement dû à la grotte devant laquelle ils se tenaient. Elle avait beau avoir quelques dizaines d'années de plus que lui, elle se sentait vraiment petite devant le prince Ronald lorsqu'elle savait qu'il avait raison d'être en colère contre elle. D'autant plus que le roi lui avait demandé de ne pas le lâcher d'une nageoire, ce qui faisait d'elle – en plus d'une traite à ses yeux – une espionne. Mais décidemment, elle n'aurait pas pu rester cachée alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer… _ici_.

-Pansy est une manipulatrice, Ron… Dit-elle doucement – et sa voix tremblait presque alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers l'entrée de la grotte. Peu importe ce qu'elle t'a promis, ce sont des mensonges !

Seamus soupira de soulagement. Si elle aussi le lui disait, alors peut-être qu'il abandonnerait l'idée… Mais Ron eut un petit hoquet sarcastique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! Répliqua-t-il. Je me fiche bien de ton avis, si tu as peur de cette grotte alors n'y entre pas, après tout je ne t'ai pas invitée.

-Ron… Tenta Seamus alors. Elle a peut-être raison tu sais…

Il se retourna vers lui, sèchement, les yeux sévères, et Seamus déglutit.

-Eh bien tu n'as qu'à rester là, toi aussi !

Et sur ces mots, il se détourna d'eux et nagea, seul, déterminé, vers l'entrée dans la roche. Lui qui pensait qu'ils étaient ses amis ! Il était tellement frustré qu'ils ne le comprennent pas qu'il tremblait presque de colère. Hermione encore… elle ne faisait que le décevoir ces derniers jours… Mais Seamus ! Il était son meilleur ami depuis toujours, il était toujours là pour lui ! Et Ron, Ron aussi était toujours là pour lui. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de son soutien…

Ron ralentit. Entre les parois sombres, sa colère redescendait. Il se sentait si… _seul_. Il aurait aimé, tellement aimé qu'ils comprennent. Autour de lui, tout devenait plus froid, il frissonna. Quelque chose de visqueux lui frôla une nageoire, il sursauta en nageant plus haut, et regardant vers le bas. _Est-ce que c'était… des algues ?_ Mais l'une des choses gémit, une autre tenta de lui attraper la queue – de nouveau il sursauta, terrifié, et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il put des créatures. Son cœur battait tellement vite ! Peut-être qu'Hermione avait raison, peut-être cet endroit n'était vraiment pas sain…

- _Ooh_ mais regardez qui voil _ààà_ ! N'est-ce pas notre si précieux petit prince ?

La voix de la Magicienne résonna entre les parois. A l'intérieur, passé le long couloir, la grotte était plus grande – plus lumineuse, aussi. Des miroirs, partout, reflétaient un puit de lumière qui venait d'un trou dans la roche, en hauteur. Ron voulut lever les yeux vers ce puit, mais Pansy s'approcha bien vite de lui pour l'inviter à venir s'asseoir avec elle, de ses huit membres supplémentaires. Ron frissonna, sa peau à ces endroits était lisse et froide. Dans un coin, les observant d'un œil avide, ses deux fidèles murènes.

-Dois-je comprendre que ma proposition a fini par t'apparaître alléchante ? Fit Pansy, doucereuse, en l'asseyant malgré lui sur des mousses épaisses.

-Co… Hésita Ron alors. Comment feriez-vous pour que je vive sur la terre ?

Pansy éclata d'un rire qui fit frémir le prince de la tête à l'extrémité de sa nageoire caudale.

-En te rendant humain à ton tour, bien sûr !

 _Hu-humain ?_ Pouvait-elle vraiment faire ça ? Mais Ron n'eut à peine le temps de se poser la question que Pansy faisait apparaître d'un geste de la main des images devant lui, dans un cercle parfait. C'était lui, avec… des jambes ? Un petit sourire naissait au coin de ses lèvres. Son cœur battait la chamade. Des jambes ! Pour aller sur la terre ferme ! Il avait encore peur d'y croire, ça avait l'air tellement beau, trop pour être vrai.

-Voici le marché que je te propose, continuait déjà la Magicienne avec un sourire charmeur alors qu'il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de l'image de ses futures jambes. Je vais te permettre de prendre forme humaine et toi, de ton côté, tu auras trois jours pour faire en sorte que ton prince tombe amoureux de toi…

Ron sursauta, détourna son regard de l'image enjôleuse. Amoureux ? En trois jours ? Mais si… s'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre, et si… Mais Pansy, qui parlait vite, d'un ton vif et enthousiaste, reprenait déjà :

-Si à la fin du troisième jour ton prince t'a embrassé, embrassé d'un amour vrai, alors tu pourras rester sur terre pour toujours à ses côtés.

Le cœur de Ron se gonfla soudain de… _quelque chose_ , quelque chose de chaud. Toute sa vie ? A l'air libre, en compagnie du prince Blaise ? Il rougit de se l'imaginer, alors qu'un léger sourire venait de nouveau naître à ses lèvres. C'était fou, rien que d'y penser… et pourtant, c'était là, à portée de main.

-En revanche… s'il ne le fait pas… Ton marché n'aura pas été respecté, et je serais contrainte de te rendre ta forme de triton pour te garder pour toujours à mes côtés…

Son sourire était presque grinçant alors que son ton se faisait à la fois bas et léger – un détail. Mais Ron eut un mouvement de recul. Soudainement, il repensa à toutes ces créatures, dans l'entrée… Etait-ce ce qu'elle faisait de ceux qui ne respectaient pas ses contrats ? De nouveau, il hésita. Le cercle lumineux montrait toujours les jambes humaines qui pourraient être les siennes.

-Bien sûr, il n'y a aucune raison que tu échoues, sourit sournoisement Pansy alors. Regarde-toi, tu es le plus adorable des tritons de ton âge !

Ron n'était pas si sûr de ça. Mais… le prince Blaise… avoir la possibilité de le rencontrer, sur la terre ferme… rien que ça… et puis trois jours, c'était plutôt long…

- _Ron !_ Cria-t-on alors. _Ne le fais pas !_

C'était Hermione, affolée, Seamus à ses côtés – les murènes se hâtèrent d'aller les encercler et l'une des tentacules de Pansy redirigea doucement le visage de Ron vers elle.

-Alors… ? Sourit-elle. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Ron se retourna vers ses amis, qui l'avaient tout de même suivi jusqu'ici, malgré ce qu'il leur avait dit. Il regarda Seamus, baissa un peu les yeux.

-Si… Dit-il, doucement. Si je réussis… je ne pourrais jamais revenir ?

-La vie est faite de choix à vous fendre de cœur… Soupira la Magicienne, une main sur sa poitrine.

Ron releva les yeux vers Seamus, de nouveau. Son ami le regardait avec de la peur dans le regard, comme s'il savait ce qu'il allait dire. Ron le vit faire « non » de la tête, doucement, comme pour le dissuader alors que son visage tout entier semblait pétrifié. Et pourtant… n'en valait-il pas la peine de quitter le royaume de la mer… ? Ron détourna les yeux, se retourna vers Pansy, décidé.

-D'accord, dit-il. J'accepte le marché.

-Ron… Souffla son ami derrière eux.

-Merveilleux ! S'exclama Pansy – qui couvrit la voix de Seamus de la sienne. Alors parlons paiement…

 _Ooh…_ Ron n'avait rien à lui offrir… Mais Pansy allait vite lui prouver le contraire. Avec un petit regard entendu en direction de ses murènes, son sourire s'agrandit. Ron n'entendit pas les deux bêtes ricaner dans son dos. Il ignorait qu'elle allait lui compliquer la tâche. Il ignorait qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de le laisser sa chance. Il ignorait qu'elle ne voulait que la tête de son père.

-Ta voix, mon chéri…

Il ignorait, même, qu'ils étaient arrivés dans l'exacte situation qu'elle avait désirée. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il lui était offert la chance de tenter une vie ailleurs, une vie qui n'aurait appartenu qu'à lui, sans la pression de sa famille, ni les brides que lui mettaient ses parents. Il eut un geste pour se retourner vers Seamus, mais s'en empêcha. Non, sa décision était prise. Il partait. Relevant les yeux vers Pansy, il prit une grande inspiration et fixa son regard au sien.

-C'est d'accord, marché conclu.

Le sourire de la Magicienne s'agrandit alors, un rocher s'ouvrit devant lui, une mixture bouillonnant dans une bulle d'air, comme prête depuis des heures – Pansy sortit de nulle part une plaque de granit ornée d'un contrat manuscrit et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte Ron l'avait signé. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, dans un rire satisfait, Pansy remua sa mixture qui tourna et tourna et changea de couleur et Ron soudain sentit quelque chose s'extraire de sa gorge, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir mais dont il connaissait la provenance.

C'était sa capacité de parler qui lui était retirée, et qui allait se glisser dans un coquillage vide que Pansy portait autour de son cou.

Une douleur aigue lui transperça alors la nageoire caudale. Ses yeux se fermèrent, fort, et il voulut crier – mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il se sentit déchiré, écartelé, alors qu'apparaissaient sur lui de nouveaux membres. Une douleur similaire, terrible, lui brûlait la poitrine, comme si les poumons qui lui permettaient de monter au-dessus des vagues enflaient, grandissaient. Très vite, sa respiration se fit difficile, puis impossible – il suffoqua. Portant ses mains à son cou, il se rendit compte avec terreur que ses branchies avaient disparu. On le prit par les bras alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance. C'était Hermione et Seamus, qui le sortaient de la grotte et qui s'apprêtaient à nager plus vite que jamais pour le ramener à la surface.

-Et surtout, bonne chance là-haut ! Résonna la voix lointaine de la Magicienne depuis sa caverne.

Il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir… Mais les Eternels atteignirent la Surface et Ron prit une immense bouffée d'air frais. La première de son corps d'humain.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

RON EST HUMAIN. Bon, il a failli se noyer... mais il est HUMAIN !

 **Alors, vos impressions ? La transformation de Ron, le départ de Draco ? Et Harry et Draco !** Alors là je suis curieuse, est-ce que vous aviez imaginer leur première fois comme ça ? L'héritier-domestique de Jedusor et le garçon élevé dans les bois par Albus, Severus et Minerva ? x)

En attendant de recevoir vos avis, je vous dis à vendredi prochain (20/10/17) pour le chapitre 16 ! ;)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	18. 16 - Libertés chéries

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **Jess**

Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis super contente de savoir que tu aimes cette histoire jusqu'ici ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite :D  
Surtout n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis dans le futur, j'adore savoir ce que vous pensez du contenu ! :3  
Bonne lecture ! ~

 **.**

 **Bien sûr toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Libertés chéries -**

Ron n'avait jamais respiré autant d'oxygène. C'était une sensation… absolument merveilleuse ! Pour la cinquième fois au moins dans la dernière minute, il prit une grande et longue inspiration.

-C'est vraiment terrible ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire au roi et à la reine !

Hermione était loin de ressentir la légèreté sans borne de l'esprit de Ron à cet instant. Toujours assis dans quelques centimètres d'eau, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gigoter des jambes. Il avait des jambes, par Neptune ! Il fit un effort considérable pour réussir à en monter une au-dessus des vaguelettes et un sourire sans précédent s'empara de son visage quand il parvint à en faire bouger les orteils.

-Tu ne peux rien leur dire, ils seraient furieux !

Ron se pencha pour mettre ses mains à plat sur le sol sableux et tenta de se mettre debout. Il plia ses genoux avec une difficulté certaine – son pied droit glissa sur un galet et il retomba sur ses fesses, une petite chute d'une dizaine de centimètres qui lui tira une rapide grimace. _Aoutch…_ Il retenta le coup.

-Mais on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! Trois jours Seamus, _trois jours !_ C'est impossible, il faut que ses parents interviennent, le contrat est forcément illégal ! Regarde-le, un triton sur des jambes…

Ses genoux tremblaient, mais il parvint à lever ses mains du sol et de se redresser lentement, très lentement… _Ah-HA !_ Il ne put pas s'exclamer de la sorte, mais le cœur y était. Il était debout, un debout fragile qui faillit lui échapper quand une bourrasque de vent le fit vaciller sur ses nouvelles jambes, mais debout tout de même. Il tenta un pas vers la plage, puis deux – vacilla de nouveau, mais tint bon.

-Je sais. On prévient Arthur, il lui rend ses nageoires, détruit le contrat de Pansy, et Ron pourra retourner au palais !

Sursautant, Ron se retourna vers Hermione. _Non… elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça… pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il foulait le sable pour la première fois…_ Seamus la dévisageait lui aussi avec une certaine réticence, et il semblait que même elle s'était rendu compte au moment de le dire de ce que retourner au palais pourrait signifier pour l'hériter. Elle geignit, se cacha son visage dans ses mains.

-Et il pourra rester enfermé dans sa chambre, hanté par les regrets pour le restant de ses jours…

Ron retint son souffle… Hermione soupira, levant les yeux vers le ciel.

-Bon, dit-elle, fataliste. D'accord, trois jours, on va tout faire pour que ça marche.

Alors il soupira à son tour – le soulagement qu'il ressentait était immense. Regardant autour de lui, vers les falaises et les murs extérieurs du palais qu'il pouvait voir d'ici, un doux sourire naquit à ses lèvres. Le royaume de l'air libre semblait si beau et si vaste… il aurait aimé en découvrir chaque merveille ! Il était empli d'une excitation sans borne, comme un jeune triton au matin du jour de son anniversaire. Il sautillait presque – d'ailleurs il faillit de nouveau trébucher. Il avait vu sur de grands tableaux détériorés dans leurs épaves d'immenses champs de vert, de rouge, de jaune – il rêvait de tous les voir de ses propres yeux.

Derrière lui, il entendait Seamus et Hermione développer un plan sans doute détaillé pour l'aider à séduire celui qui serait sa liberté en tant qu'homme. Mais tout de même… ce monde avait l'air d'en valoir mille fois la peine. Et peut-être que si Blaise finissait par l'aimer, alors il lui montrerait tous ces merveilleux paysages.

Un bruit sourd, étrange, dévia son attention vers les hauteurs sur sa droite. Une dizaine de créatures à quatre pattes courait sur le chemin de terre dont une partie descendait vers la plage et l'autre continuait tout droit. Ron les regarda arriver avec des yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement. Il se retourna et voulut héler ses amis pour qu'ils voient ça, mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge. Un instant, une vague de mélancolie passa dans ses yeux.

-Hermione, regarde ! S'exclama Seamus alors.

Ils eurent l'air paniqués, et replongèrent dans l'eau en une seconde à peine. Ron fronça les sourcils – se retourna vers le chemin de terre. Les bêtes s'étaient arrêtés et un homme mettait pied à terre, regardait dans sa direction. Le cœur de Ron rata un battement. _Le prince Blaise_ … Et il le regardait, lui ! Il descendit seul le chemin de sable qui menait à la plage et Ron le regarda faire, soudain paralysé. Son cœur se remit à battre de plus belle, à un rythme effréné. A quelque bonne distance de lui, il ralentit et ses mains, levées devant lui, eurent l'air de vouloir apparaître bienveillantes.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Et chaque syllabe fut distinctement prononcée, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne le comprenne pas. Ron ne saisit pas tout de suite sa prudence à son égard. Est-ce qu'il… est-ce qu'il avait l'air mal en point ? Il baissa les yeux vers ses nouvelles jambes. Est-ce que quelque chose avait l'air étrange ? En relevant les yeux vers le prince Blaise, il se rendit compte qu'il regardait fixement ses yeux, sans ciller un seul instant. C'était le regard le moins naturel auquel il avait jamais été confronté – il fronça les sourcils, un peu. Et puis il se rendit compte.

Le prince était paré des pieds à la gorge de morceaux de matériaux fluides et colorés qui semblaient complètement lui couvrir la peau. _Oh_. Il devait faire tâche, sans aucun de ces attributs. Il se sentit gêné un instant d'être à ce point étranger à ces coutumes. Le prince Blaise sortit d'une sacoche à son côté un matériau ressemblant, de couleur bleu nuit.

-Je peux approcher ? Demanda-t-il, doucement.

Ron eut un sourire d'excuses, et hocha doucement la tête. Le prince fit quelques pas dans sa direction puis, lorsqu'il fut assez près, enroula l'objet autour de ses épaules et le croisa sur sa poitrine. Ron s'en saisit pour le maintenir autour de lui. C'était doux, et chaud… Un doux sourire se dessina à ses lèvres. C'était une merveilleuse matière à tenir tout contre soi !

-Comment vous appelez vous ?

Empli d'enthousiaste, Ron voulut répondre dans l'instant. Mais de nouveau, relevant les yeux et ouvrant la bouche, il fut saisit de la déception immense de ne pouvoir produire un son. Elle dut se lire dans son regard, et le prince Blaise plissa doucement les yeux.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous ne pouvez pas parler ?

Retenant un soupir, Ron fit non de la tête. Il recommença à sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, de détresse cette fois. Comment allait-il pouvoir faire connaissance avec Blaise s'il ne pouvait lui dire ne fut-ce qu'un mot ? Mais le prince eut un sourire bienveillant et, doucement, lui tendit la main.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il. Venez, je vais vous conduire au chaud. Ensuite vous pourrez essayer de me faire comprendre ce qu'il vous est arrivé, pour vous retrouver ainsi seul et démuni sur cette plage.

Une vague de chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine alors qu'il prenait la main du prince Blaise pour qu'il le conduise vers le chemin de sable qui remontait entre les rochers. Ses jambes flageolèrent – brûlèrent, même. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que monter à pieds une pente si douce serait si difficile. Mais le prince Blaise l'aida à chaque pas et, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur le chemin de terre où les attendaient d'autres hommes sur des bêtes pareilles, il le porta pour le déposer sur le dos de son animal. Ron fut un instant terrifié de tomber, mais le prince monta à son tour et lui dit avec bonté :

-Accrochez-vous bien à ma taille, j'irai doucement.

Ron obéit immédiatement. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du prince et emmêla ses nouvelles jambes l'une avec l'autre sur le flanc gauche de la bête pour ne pas être gêné par elles pendant le trajet.

-On est repartis ! Lança Blaise à l'intention de ses hommes.

Et comme promis, il fit avancer sa monture au pas, pour ne pas brusquer son nouvel hôte. Ron regarda une dernière fois vers la mer. Une pointe de mélancolie monta en lui… mais surtout, surtout, un sentiment d'espoir si grand qu'il surmonta tout le reste. L'espoir d'une vie sur terre, mille fois meilleure peut-être.

 **.**

-Décidemment, il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude !

Il y avait de l'amusement dans la voix de Blaise, mais du soulagement aussi – soulagement d'être arrivé au bout de sa route et d'enfin pouvoir retirer ces satanées bottes qui lui compressaient les pieds depuis des heures. Il les jeta sur le sol, défit les attaches de sa cape, puis celles de son veston.

-Quoi dont, Monsieur ?

-Ah, Firenze ! Vous êtes là ! S'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers la porte de sa chambre. Figurez-vous que j'ai trouvé un jeune homme sur la plage alors que je revenais sur le palais.

Deux inconnus étrangement arrivés chez lui en l'espace de quelques jours seulement, à combien s'élevaient les chances que cela arrive ! Il continua de parler de son incongrue rencontre tout en se débarrassant de ses couches de vêtements superflues qui lui avaient tenu bien trop chaud au long de son voyage de toute façon. Un garçon sans doute rescapé d'un naufrage, il ne savait trop. Entièrement nu ! Il se demandait bien quelle calamité avait bien pu lui tomber dessus. A moins qu'il ne se fourvoie bien entendu et qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un jeune homme dans le besoin… en tout cas, l'un comme l'autre, il savait qu'il faisait la bonne chose en l'accueillant chez lui. Il sentait qu'il _devait_ l'aider. Et puis, il lui rappelait quelqu'un.

-Ne vous dit-il rien, Firenze ? Demanda-t-il alors. Ne connaîtrions-nous pas l'un de ses parents ?

-Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, Monsieur, rappela son homme de confiance avec indulgence.

 _Hm_. Blaise eut une petite moue pensive. Ou bien l'avait-il croisé un jour lorsqu'il était plus jeune ? Il lui disait vraiment quelque chose… Enfin ! Il y penserait plus tard. Se laissant tombé assis sur son lit, il retira ses chaussettes l'une après l'autre. Il mourait d'envie d'un bain. Et d'un bon repas ! Les vivres que leur avait offerts le roi Nott étaient en route vers les cuisines à l'instant même où il parlait et il avait hâte de les goûter, même à cette heure tardive du midi.

-Le prince Harry est-il dans sa chambre ? J'aimerais beaucoup partager mon repas avec lui, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles à lui rapporter !

Mais Firenze ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Blaise releva les yeux vers lui, surpris, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Pourtant son conseiller ne fit que sortir de son côté une lettre roulée sur elle-même, qu'il lui tendit.

-J'ai bien peur que le prince Harry nous ait laissé. Voici une lettre qu'il a écrite à votre intention.

Blaise fronça les sourcils. Les pieds maintenant nus, il se leva pour aller se saisir du papier roulé. Le prince Harry était parti ? Il lui avait pourtant promis qu'il reviendrait avec des réponses, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer en son absence ? Il n'était parti que cinq jours !

Et pourtant.

 **.**

-Pssst !

Ron releva la tête, surpris un instant. Au milieu de son bain, il tendit l'oreille. Avait-il bien entendu quelque chose ?

- _Psssssst !_

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre entrouverte, d'où le son semblait provenir. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire radieux. Il lui fit de grands signes pour qu'elle entre, il n'avait jamais était aussi ravi de la voir. Elle lui fit signe à son tour, paniquée, d'être plus discret – mais elle n'avait rien à craindre, il était seul. Il fronça les sourcils alors, petit sourire étonné aux lèvres, quand il la vit franchir la fenêtre dans une bulle d'eau d'à peine plus que sa taille. Il n'avait aucune idée que les Eternels pouvaient faire ça ! Elle dut deviner l'enthousiasme dans ses yeux parce qu'elle soupira un instant, lorsqu'elle fut près de lui.

-Oui, eh bien n'en fais pas tout un plat. Je suis vieille je te rappelle, j'ai appris deux-trois trucs au fil du temps.

Elle regardait nerveusement autour d'elle, en direction des issues, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un entre à n'importe quelle seconde. Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas à s'en faire, les humains avaient décidemment quelque chose avec la _nudité_. Mot qu'il comptait maintenant fièrement comme faisant partie de son vocabulaire terrestre. Personne n'allait entrer ici alors qu'il était encore dans son bain. D'ailleurs ! Il était dans un bain ! Ils utilisaient de l'eau pour se laver, si ça ce n'était pas incroyable ! Il n'avait jamais été dans une eau si douce, ceci dit. Il avait entendu parler de lagons et de lacs, mais il ne s'y était jamais rendu en personne. Maintenant, il se doutait que ce devait être une eau qui ressemblait un peu à ça.

-Alors, voilà ce qu'il faudrait que tu fasses, commença alors Hermione. Il faut que tu t'arranges pour être avec lui le plus souvent possible ! Si on veut qu'il t'embrasse avant le délai de trois jours donné par Pansy, il faut mettre toutes tes chances de ton côté… Surtout, n'hésite pas à le regarder longuement, souris quand il te parle – oh ! Les contacts subtils ! N'hésite pas à être tactile avec lu- quoi ?

Ron la regarda avec dans le regard une profonde indulgence, et un doux amusement. Elle était tellement inquiète, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste d'arriver, et que tout lui souriait jusqu'à présent. Qu'il fût venu le chercher sur la plage, qu'il l'eut ramené jusqu'à son palais, qu'il lui eut offert l'hospitalité. Et avec tant de prévenance… Soupirant d'aise, Ron se laissant couler dans son bain, jusqu'à s'y cacher totalement – la respiration retenue sous l'eau pour la première fois depuis toujours.

-D'accord… Grogna Hermione alors. Mais il faudra bien qu'on en parle.

Et sur ce, elle retourna vers la fenêtre et entreprit d'y attendre, boudeuse, que Ron change de pièce pour pouvoir l'y suivre. Ron qui refaisait doucement surface, soufflant, puis inspirant. L'oxygène dans cet air, en si grande quantité, dans ces poumons si grands, le remplissait de félicité.

Il y était. Sur la terre ferme de la Surface, là où il avait toujours souhaité se rendre. Et ça le remplissait de joie.

Ça, et le doux sourire que le prince Blaise avait quand il le regardait.

 **.**

Il avait marché des heures, des _heures_ durant à travers bois et rivières, depuis le haut du territoire des Montagnes jusqu'aux Forêts de l'autre côté de la frontière. A peine arrêté pour s'abreuver aux rares sources claires de sa course, le ventre vide depuis des jours et le cœur battant de peur d'être poursuivi, d'être recherché, d'être arrêté avant d'avoir pu parvenir à son but. Peut-être avait-il dormi parfois, il n'aurait pas su dire – il était dangereux de baisser sa garde, surtout dans un tel voyage et surtout dans son état. Chaque muscle de son corps le brûlait comme au contact de flammes vives. Son souffle était erratique, difficile dans sa gorge et sa poitrine.

Ses vêtements étaient couverts de sueurs, de boue et de sang. Enfui la veille au petit matin, il touchait enfin son but alors que le soleil était déjà si bas dans le ciel – avait passé le Sud depuis des heures et finissait lentement sa course vers l'Ouest et son couché. L'après-midi s'était effacé au profit du soir et il n'en revenait pas lui-même d'être finalement arrivé malgré son état. Plus jeune, mieux en forme, il aurait fait ce chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis toujours en deux fois moins de temps, mais ainsi traités ces jours passés il avait même douté pouvoir parvenir aux grilles du palais… Il s'écroula contre le tronc massif d'un arbre en bordure du terrain royal.

Sirius ne s'était jamais senti si éreinté. A cet instant, c'était toute sa vie qui pesait sur ses épaules. Si seulement il avait eu le courage de parcourir cette route seize ans auparavant… si seulement…

Grognant de douleur, il se releva avec la plus grande des peines. Harry. Il devait penser à Harry. C'était pour lui et en sa mémoire qu'il devait finir ce trajet, qu'il devait passer ces grilles et qu'il devait sonner l'alarme auprès des Seigneurs Malfoy. _James…_ pria-t-il à bout de souffle, les yeux luttant en vain pour rester ouverts. _Aide-moi, donne-moi la force… ensemble, vengeons la mort de ton fils…_ Puisant tout au fond de lui le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, il se hissait de nouveau douloureusement sur ses jambes et, geignant, serrant les dents, s'éloigna à grande peine de l'arbre qui l'avait maintenu.

La faiblesse de son corps fit trembler ses jambes alors que son cœur battait de manière erratique – il porta sa main à son ventre et serra son vêtement comme pour se maintenir debout. Il marcha vers les grilles, et c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait fermées. Elles étaient gardées par cinq gardes, ou peut-être bien six, il n'était pas sûr de bien les percevoir. Il chancela dans leur direction.

-J… en p… ie…

Sa gorge était sèche et sa voix éteinte. On pointa des lances vers lui.

-Halte-là ! Identifiez-vous !

-Je vo… en prie… Répéta-t-il avec difficulté, le souffle court, peinant à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Les gardes s'entreregardèrent, perplexes et indécis – Sirius ne vit rien de cela. Sa respiration était sourde et sifflante, il ne sentait plus ni ses mains ni ses pieds.

-Je dem… ande… audien… ce…

Et avant d'avoir pu laisser le temps aux hommes armés de lui répondre, il s'effondra sur le sol à leurs pieds, l'inconscience le happant tout entier.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce fut imprégné d'une étrange sensation de flottement. Comme s'il avait dormi pendant trois jours, ou qu'il avait mangé un champignon prohibé. Il se sentait léger et lourd à la fois. Comme s'il n'avait plus de corps, mais que son esprit pesait mille fois son poids. Et puis… petit à petit… les sensations lui revirent, et il grimaça. Ses pieds étaient froids et douloureux, ses genoux semblaient coincés, rouilleux, sa poitrine était écrasée d'un poids qu'il savait être imaginaire, et respirer lui brûlait le nez et la gorge. Il ouvrit les yeux.

-Surtout, ne bougez pas trop vite, lui dit une voix féminine près de lui – lente et distincte.

Il ne put qu'obéir. Il n'avait de toute manière aucune envie de bouger pour l'instant. Allongé sur une matière souple, il demeura immobile. Ses yeux, fixés au plafond, ne voyaient que de la pierre taillée avec soin, très haut au-dessus de lui. Il se concentra sur sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression qu'elle ne le faisait plus souffrir. Seulement alors il dirigea son regard vers son côté, et tourna très lentement sa tête sur l'oreiller sur lequelle elle reposait.

Il vit une femme d'âge mûre, en blouse blanche, les cheveux camouflés sous une coiffe d'infirmière. Voyant qu'il réagissait elle se pressa à son côté avec un verre rempli d'eau. Le cœur de Sirius s'accéléra. _De l'eau_. Elle lui souleva la tête avec précaution et l'aida à boire.

-Allez-y doucement…

Sirius n'avait jamais goûté eau si bonne. Il vida le verre entièrement et laissa sa tête retomber sur le lit, soufflant d'apaisement. Tournant son visage de l'autre côté, il put voir trois gardes armés le gardant à l'œil. Près de la porte, un quatrième et un cinquième. Fermant les yeux, il souffla de nouveau. Quelque chose lui disait soudain qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas son audience aussi vite qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Pourtant, l'un des trois gardes en faction près de son lit se retourna vers ceux qui gardaient la porte et lança, d'un ton autoritaire :

-Prévenez la reine qu'il est conscient.

L'un des gardes se mit au garde-à-vous, puis prit la porte pour sortir, avant de la refermer derrière lui. _Ainsi elle avait déjà été prévenue de son arrivée…_ Il fut pris d'un nouvel espoir alors – il rouvrit les yeux. Peut-être qu'elle accepterait de l'écouter. Peut-être qu'elle le laisserait lui parler de Jedusor, et de ces années de tromperies. Peut-être qu'elle lui laisserait le temps de lui dire que le jeune Harry… que le jeune Harry… Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, il regarda vers le plafond, les mâchoires serrées. De nouveau, il ferma les yeux. Une douleur sans nom lui traversait le cœur.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant entrer la reine, suivie du garde qui referma derrière eux, Sirius voulut se mettre debout – il écarta ses draps et tenta de posa un pied à terre. Il fut pris d'étourdissements et, alors que la médecin se jetait à son côté pour le retenir, la reine leva une main pour l'inciter à ne pas bouger. Elle se tenait droite, sa longue robe sombre frôlait les pierres du sol, ses cheveux clairs étaient retenu élégamment en hauteur et son visage, dégagé, reflétait tout de sa sagesse.

-Votre Majesté… Souffla Sirius, inclinant la tête aussi bas qu'il put.

-Ne vous levez pas pour moi, Monsieur. Du moins, pas avant que mon médecin ne vous y ait autorisé.

Sa voix était compréhensive et ferme à la fois. Elle regarda vers la dame qui avait pris soin de lui alors que Sirius se rallongeait, lentement. Elle lui fit un signe de tête, auquel la reine répondit doucement. Quand ses yeux se dirigèrent vers lui de nouveau, Sirius sut qu'elle l'écouterait. Il y avait maintes chaises disponibles tout autour de cette pièce, elle n'en prit aucune. Demeurant débout, elle joignit les mains.

-Quelles sont les raisons qui vous ont amené jusqu'à chez nous, étranger, en ces temps troublés ?

Sirius tenta de s'asseoir droit contre la tête du lit dans lequel on l'avait couché. Il déglutit, avec difficulté, se racla la gorge et prit une lente et longue inspiration.

-Votre Majesté, je sais qu'il sera peut-être dur de me croire…

Il avait la gorge nouée, sèche, comme si de tout son être il se répugnait à articuler cette ignoble vérité. Et pourtant, il le fallait, s'il voulait que l'on vienne en aide à son pays.

-Mais il faut que vous sachiez, continua-t-il avec peine, que le Seigneur Jedusor a depuis longtemps trahi la mémoire de ceux de qui il a pris la régence… son peuple est tenu dans l'ignorance… les récoltes sont pauvres et les impôts augmentent chaque année… sa soif de pouvoir n'a d'égal que la noirceur de sa magie…

Il n'osa plus relever les yeux vers celle à qui il confiait ainsi les misères de son pays. Et si elle ne le croyait pas ? Et si elle l'appelait traitre à sa patrie ? Et si elle parlait de calomnies ? Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement pourtant. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Quelqu'un _devait_ être mis au courant. Et même s'il n'était pas de sang royal, et même s'il n'avait aucune raison d'être cru… il _devait_ essayer.

-Et… Fit-il alors, la gorge plus sèche que jamais. Dans le but de conserver le trône de feus Sir et Dame Potter, il a…

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge alors qu'il était de nouveau submergé de détresse. Les yeux terriblement humides, il les détourna le plus possible de celle qui le regardait toujours. Il ne pourrait pas. Jamais il ne pourrait le dire. Oh dieux, comment pourrait-il seulement se regarder dans un miroir un jour sans ressentir ce profond dégoût au fond de ses tripes, alors qu'il avait laissé se produire cette horreur sans nom, pour ensuite en plus y survivre ! Que dirait James, lorsqu'il le reverrait dans le pays des âmes éternelles… Il ferma les yeux, sa douleur était immense.

-Il a fait assassiner le jeune prince Harry.

Et alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, comme troublé par ses propres paroles, il put voir sa Majesté Malfoy frémir pour la première fois de son récit. Il releva les yeux vers elle, toujours grande et droite, mais pâle soudain. Il voulut parler, mais elle le devança.

-Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Apprendre la mort d'un garçon si jeune, Sirius comprenait son trouble. Si seulement elle l'avait connu, si seulement elle avait vu… comme il était, si… Il ressemblait tellement à ses parents. Ils auraient été si fiers… si fiers de lui. Sirius baissa les yeux. Sa voix se fit plus basse encore, comme si d'avoir terminé son récit, il en avait perdu ses dernière forces.

-J'ai moi-même appris la nouvelle à l'aube, il y a de ça deux jours maintenant, dit-il doucement. Il a dû succomber la veille au soir…

Mais Narcissa Malfoy le coupa :

-Non. Non, dit-elle, c'est impossible.

Et elle semblait si catégorique que Sirius releva les yeux vers elle de nouveau. Elle avait l'air si sûre d'elle, et Sirius lut dans son regard une certaine prudence à son égard.

-Il y a deux jours dans la soirée, dit-elle, le prince Potter était ici entre nos murs.

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent, il se redressa dans le lit blanc, tourné de tout son saoul vers les paroles salvatrices. Ne se trompait-elle pas de dates ? Etait-elle certaine ?

-Que… quoi ? Bafouilla-t-il alors que des centaines et des centaines de scenarii défilaient sous son crâne.

Alors Harry était parvenu jusqu'ici ? Avait-il réussi à suivre ses instructions jusqu'au bout ? Avait-il pu obtenir audience ? Il avait dix-mille questions. Dieux ! _James, il est en vie !_ Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Où était-il maintenant ? Il voulait à tout prix le voir de ses propres yeux, s'assurer que c'était bien de lui qu'on lui parlait, s'assurer qu'il était en parfaite santé.

-Il a sauvé notre fils unique d'un sommeil éternel, continuait Dame Malfoy avec douceur, et s'en est allé sans même demander récompense.

-Comment cela ?

Le cœur de Sirius rata un battement.

-Il n'est plus ici ? Demanda-t-il sans retenue aucune. Vous me dîtes que Jedusor ne l'a pas eu, qu'il est parvenu jusqu'ici, et qu'il est reparti ?

Sa Majesté ne sembla pas se formaliser de son ton empressé. Si cet homme venait vraiment de là où il disait venir, alors il avait parcouru un long chemin pour parvenir jusqu'à ce palais. Et s'il avait cru le jeune Harry mort, alors sa réaction était des plus naturelles.

-Oui, répondit-elle. Il s'agit bien là de ce que je vous dis.

Sirius se laissa lourdement retomber contre son oreiller, les yeux absents, le souffle court soudain. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pendant son absence pour qu'Harry pense qu'il était le mieux à faire de quitter cet endroit… Mais en même temps, son cœur était soudainement apaisé de mille tourments, et son esprit lui semblait plus clair, moins trouble. Il prit une grande inspiration, et expira doucement, en silence.

-Mon fils est parti le rejoindre, ils sont sans doute ensemble à l'heure où nous parlons.

Sirius hocha la tête, lentement, comme s'il assimilait toujours les dernières nouvelles. Si bonnes et, pourtant… si étranges… Et si Harry était parti, vers où se dirigeait-il ? Et lui, Sirius, que devait-il faire ? Il n'était plus au service de Jedusor, mais son allégeance à James et sa famille n'avait jamais faiblie. Devait-il le retrouver, le rejoindre, le protéger ? Ou son souhait était-il qu'il l'attende ici ? Patienter, dans la perceptive d'un ordre, d'un mot de sa part ? Il se sentit soudainement… profondément inutile. La reine prenait une chaise, elle s'y assit avec grâce.

-Le prince Potter nous a parlé de la situation révoltante de votre pays, dit-elle avec douceur – et cet arrière-goût de dégoût que lui inspirait cette pensée. Mon mari et le roi Nott se sont mis d'accord sur la manière de mener une action militaire et ils sont l'un et l'autre partis dès que possible, en route vers le royaume des Montagnes, avec nos troupes armées.

Sirius releva une fois de plus les yeux vers elle. Des troupes ? En route pour le territoire de Jedusor ? Son cœur s'accéléra. Tout allait beaucoup plus vite que ce qu'il l'avait imaginé… _Harry, Harry, toutes les vies que tu vas sauver !_ Il regarda alors les gardes qu'on avait assigné à son lit, et à sa porte. Il comprenait, maintenant. La sécurité supplémentaire, ces temps _troublés_. Dame Malfoy lui adressa un sourire entendu.

-Nous ne pouvons nous permettre aucune faiblesse de sécurité dans nos palais alors qu'il nous a été dit que Jedusor dispose d'espions disséminés à travers les quatre pays.

A son tour, Sirius sourit. Un sourire si petit, si faible, qu'on eut pu ne pas le voir. Pour la première fois depuis des années, plus d'une décennie, il se sentait vraiment en paix. Il ferma les yeux, et laissa sa tête aller contre son oreiller. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il pouvait faire, maintenant. Tout était lancé. Bientôt, son peuple serait libre. Libre de cette force dont il ignorait même l'existence, dont il ignorait jusqu'à le rôle dans leur misère.

-Merci… Souffla-t-il, tout bas.

-De quoi dont ?

De nouveau, il ouvrit les yeux.

-De me dire tout cela, dit-il. Je sais que vous n'avez pas à me faire confiance.

Après tout, elle l'avait dit : Jedusor avait des espions partout. Il aurait pu être l'un d'eux. Il disait lui-même venir des Montagnes, rien ne lui assurait qu'il n'était pas au service de cet ignoble Seigneur – envoyé pour recueillir des informations sur les troupes de ce pays, ou sur la localisation du prince Potter. Personne dans ce palais ne savait ce que Jedusor savait ou ne savait pas déjà, s'il s'était rendu compte ou non de l'invasion. Et personne ici ne connaissait le visage de ceux qui lui étaient fidèles.

-Vous m'avez l'air sincère, répondit la reine avec un sourire compatissant. De plus, mon médecin se porte garante de la véracité de vos blessures, et vous ne quitterez pas ce palais avant de vous être remis sur pieds.

Sirius esquissa un début de sourire, de nouveau. Elle ne perdait pas de vue sa principale priorité et la sécurité de ses gens. Il n'aurait sans doute accès à aucun moyen de messagerie, pigeonnier ou cavalier, et il y aurait toujours quelqu'un au palais pour veiller sur ses moindres faits et gestes. Sirius soupira, de réconfort. Ça lui allait.

-Merci, répéta-t-il avec sincérité.

Répondant à son sourire par un autre, la reine se leva de sa chaise. Elle lissa avec délicatesse les voiles de sa robe et, se tenant debout et droite de nouveau, elle eut un dernier mot en sa direction :

-Avant que je ne vous laisse aux bons soins de Dame Pomefresh, y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que je pourrais faire pour vous ?

Sirius s'apprêtait à répondre que non, que rien n'aurait pu être meilleur, mais… il savait que ce n'était pas vrai… Pourtant ce n'était pas les affaires d'une reine et qui était-il pour l'ennuyer avec de triviales histoires de garde-chasse. Il se mordit la lèvre, nerveusement, détourna le regard.

-En fait… Hésita-t-il. En fait, oui… Majesté, si je puis me permettre de vous le demander…

Elle continuait de le regarder avec bonté et Sirius, relevant lentement le regard vers elle, se sentit tiraillé entre un profond espoir et une angoisse si terrible qu'elle lui tordit les tripes.

-Est-ce que Remus Lupin travaille toujours à votre service ?

 **.**

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Jedusor grinça des dents. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet avorton parvenait à rester hors de sa portée si longtemps… Mais où pouvait-il bien être, par toutes les créatures de l'Enfer ! Il avait cherché _partout_ , pendant près de _deux jours_. Il n'avait quand même pas pu _s'envoler_. Il s'était résolu à passer la frontière du royaume des Malfoy au petit matin, mais ces terres n'étaient pas les siennes et il les connaissait moins bien – de plus, l'exécution de Black devait avoir eue lieu maintenant et il devrait rentrer avant la prochaine aube pour faire enterrer un cercueil vide devant des centaines de ses citoyens. Il valait mieux alors qu'il rentre maintenant, passer une bonne nuit de sommeil avant d'aller enterrer ce maudit gosse. Ensuite il faudrait qu'il le retrouve, et qu'il le retrouve vite, avant qu'on ne se rende compte qu'il était toujours en vie…

Un grognement, non loin – Jedusor se figea. Il tendit l'oreille. Là-bas, derrière les fourrés… L'espionnait-on ? Il serra les dents, plongea ses longs doigts vieillis dans l'un de ses grandes poches, et referma sa prise sur un flacon de venin. Il n'était vraiment, _vraiment_ pas d'humeur.

Mais alors qu'il écartait les branches sombres…

-Ombrage ? Demanda-t-il alors, aussi sceptique que surpris.

La fée noire était étalée sur le sol, les paumes de mains vers le ciel, ses robes si robes couvertes de terres et de sang, alors qu'une plaie gigantesque offusquait son côté droit. Sans qu'elle ne fasse un geste, ses yeux se tournèrent lentement dans sa direction. Ils exprimèrent alors tant de haine, d'agressivité et de colère que Tom crut voir un animal sauvage. Lâchant le venin dans sa poche, il plongea son autre main dans une autre poche, et sortit une minuscule fiole de verre, dont il but le contenu sans attendre.

Les yeux de l'autre s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il retrouvait peu à peu ses attributs de jeune homme et ses traits de naissance, sa peau lisse et pâle, ses cheveux courts et noirs, ses yeux leur brillance et ses lèvres un rictus calculateur.

-M-Maître… ?

Il contourna les branches qui la camouflait et mis un genou à terre à son côté. Pour ses lèvres desséchées, il lui donna à boire. Pour la plaie à son côté, il appliqua un onguent de sa conception. Pour la douleur de ses membres, il lui donna une drogue conçue de ses mains.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivée, dit-il d'une voix à la fois sèche et intriguée.

Harry lui échappait, restait inaccessible, et dans le même temps Ombrage se faisait défaire dans ce qui ressemblait avoir été un duel ? Elle qui avait été son élève et dont il connaissait l'ampleur de ses pouvoirs ? Bien sûr jamais Harry n'aurait pu la blesser de cette façon, pas une sorcière si douée… Mais s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Tom ne croyait pas, c'était les coïncidences. Son visage s'était éclairé d'un sourire terrible. C'était sa chance, et elle venait de tourner de nouveau en sa faveur.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Eh oui, Harry avait raison : ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'est passé tellement de choses de son côté que Jedusor a cessé de le chercher ! Et Jedusor qui a le début d'une idée, ce n'est jamais bon pour personne...

 **En attendant, Sirius est en vie ! Et Blaise a (re)fait la rencontre de Ron ! Des impressions ? :)** (Et aussi, on a officiellement dépassé la moitié de l'histoire :O !)

Comme d'habitude j'attends vos avis avec impatience, et comme d'habitude je vous dis à vendredi prochain (27/10/17) pour le chapitre 17 ! ;) ( _CHAPITRE QUI N'ARRIVERA PEUT-ÊTRE PAS LE MATIN ! Mais au plus vite quand même, je ferai de mon mieux !_ )

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	19. 17 - Premiers pas

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **Bien sûr toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! :3**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Premiers pas -**

Le père Finch-Fletchey et sa femme n'étaient pas des gens bien compliqués. Dans leur bourgade, fallait dire, les gens étaient comme ça – simples. Pas bêtes, surtout pas ! Mais on cultivait sa terre et connaissait la valeur du travail, tout comme on savait apprécier la pitance du soir, qu'on honorait toujours d'une prière – pour les pauvres. Comme la mère Finch-Fletchey disait toujours : « Si on dormait dans la rue, nous aussi on aimerait que des bonnes gens attirent un peu le regard des dieux dans notre direction ». Les jours de fêtes, il y avait même une assiette supplémentaire en bout de table, prête à servir à quiconque en aurait eu besoin.

 _Toc toc toc_.

Alors quand on frappa à la porte, ce soir-là, le père Finch-Fletchey n'hésita pas une seconde à se lever de table, essuyant sa moustache d'un coin de serviette, pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée de leur petite maisonnée. Mais… ce n'était pas là une âme infortunée.

-Monsieur, toutes mes excuses. Madame.

Finch-Fletchey eut un mouvement de recul, et sa femme se rapprocha instinctivement de son fils, pâlissant, alors qu'elle reconnaissait comme lui un soldat étranger sur le pas de leur porte. _Ça y est_ , se dirent-ils. _Ça y est, c'est la guerre_.

-Nous ne venons pas pour vous faire du mal, dit le soldat en armure – alors même qu'il portait une épée à son côté et les armoiries d'un autre Roi. Nous venons vous évacuer.

L'un comme l'autre des époux écarquillèrent leurs yeux. Ce fut le fils, qui réagit le premier. Il se leva, sans peur, mais pas sans étonnement. « _Nous évacuer ? Mais, pourquoi ?_ ». Son père s'avança assez pour pouvoir mettre le nez dehors. Leurs amis, leurs voisins… tous ou presque étaient à leurs portes, de la même façon que lui, l'air aussi surpris. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette ridicule invasion… jamais il n'avait entendu parler de soldats frappant aux portes pour déclarer une guerre. Dans le soleil du soir, il vit les premières familles sortir avec hésitation de chez eux, les plus petits dans les bras, incertaines.

-Nous avons été informés que votre Régent a conspiré contre l'héritier légitime, nous souhaitons éviter tout danger à la population au cas où ses forces armées engageraient le combat au cours de l'interpellation.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! S'emballa alors le père Finch-Fletchey.

Ce soldat avait de belles paroles et une belle allure mais il était toujours le soldat de quelqu'un d'autre, et il ne tomberait pas pour une telle duperie ! Jamais sa Seigneurie Jedusor n'aurait agi à l'encontre des lois ou des intérêts de ce pays et de la famille royale, il en était convaincu. La famille Malfoy – parce que c'était là leur insigne, il n'était pas idiot ! – profitait que leur pays porte le deuil du dernier représentant de la lignée Potter pour tenter une prise de pouvoir, et c'était tout à leur déshonneur !

-Papa, arrête ! L'interrompit son fils. Arrête…

Il s'approchait, regardait dehors à son tour.

-Tu as déjà vu une armée prendre le pouvoir de cette façon ? Aucun d'eux ne porte même son casque, ou n'a une fois dégainé son épée.

Mais son père n'était pas convaincu. Et de qui avaient-ils eu de telles « informations » ! De nouveau, il s'enflammait. Même si c'était vrai, ça prouvait qu'ils avaient des espions ! Sur leur sol, et en tant de paix en plus ! Qui plus était, si ça venait d'espions, c'était forcément faux ! Rien de plus évident, tout cela n'était qu'une fraude ! L'homme en armure ne paraissait pas déstabilisé par son humeur – ils n'étaient pas le village le plus proche de la frontière.

-Votre prince Sir Potter est notre source, Monsieur. Il nous a dénoncé les agissements de son tuteur et nous agissons à sa demande.

Silence. Le visage du père Finch-Fletchey se mit à rougir de colère. Alors là, c'était trop ! Le prince Harry était mort et tout le pays le savait ! Assassiné par un soi-disant « loyal » de la famille ! C'était une honte de l'utiliser pour les tromper ! Il s'apprêtait à mettre son poing dans le visage du soldat qui venait de faire un pas prudent en arrière, surpris cette fois, mais son fils retint sa main, vivement.

-Justin ! S'exclama sa mère, de surprise.

-Papa… Dit-il seulement, ses yeux si jeunes dans ceux de son père. Papa, et s'il disait vrai ?

Les épaules de son père s'affaissèrent alors. Parce que c'était bien ça, le pire. Il se retourna vers sa femme, doucement, toujours sous le choc de la réaction et de son mari et de son fils. Sa famille, sa maison, sa terre… le souvenir lointain d'une vie prospère et riche, si pas d'argent au moins de culture et de verdure. Son fils relâcha son bras et il l'abaissa.

-Si vous… Hésita le soldat étranger. Si vous marchez jusqu'à la frontière en direction du Sud, un village vous attendra sur le territoire du roi Nott. Pour vous loger et vous nourrir, jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez revenir.

Ce n'était pas la guerre. Ce n'était pas une invasion. Et si c'était un piège, c'était le plus mauvais jamais fomenté par un groupe armé. Et s'il disait vrai…

 **.**

-Voyons, mon Prince, vous n'êtes pas sérieux !

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel, mais loin d'être couché encore alors que le Conseiller Lestrange marchait sur les pas de son prince, qui allait en direction de la sortie du palais la plus proche afin de se rendre Rabastan ne savait où. Pressant le pas pour suivre sa vigueur de jeune homme, il n'en revenait toujours pas de la décision que l'héritier au trône venait de prendre. Un gant ! Mais il avait perdu la tête !

-Je suis très sérieux, mon bon Rabastan, très sérieux !

Il marchait ainsi en direction de la volière royale. C'en était assez pour lui de se morfondre sur son sort, il avait décidé qu'il était temps de reprendre les choses en mains ! Il était tombé amoureux ce soir-là, et il n'était pas question qu'il abandonne sa chance de bonheur si facilement. Son merveilleux inconnu avait laissé dans ses mains l'un de ses gants, des gants si fins qu'ils ne pourraient aller à tout le monde. Son idée était simple et, il le pensait, brillante : faire essayer ce gant à tous les jeunes hommes du royaume, convoquer au palais ceux qui pouvaient le passer, et alors Théodore était persuadé qu'il le reconnaitrait. Un garçon comme lui, jamais il ne pourrait se tromper.

-Mais c'est de la folie !

Lestrange n'était pas de son avis, mais Théo n'en ferait de toute façon qu'à sa tête. Son père parti personne n'avait le pouvoir de l'en empêcher, et qu'aurait-il pu faire de mieux en attendant son retour de voyage ? S'asseoir, compter les mouches ? Ils n'étaient pas officiellement en guerre et rien d'inhabituel ne devait se produire. Serait-il vraiment mieux qu'il arrête tout agissement ?

-Qu'en dis-tu, Conseiller ? Lança Théo avec un petit sourire mutin sans même se retourner. Est-ce que nous fermons les portes et mettons la puce à l'oreille de tout le pays et les espions de Jedusor ?

-Non, bien sûr, mais…

-Alors c'est réglé !

Et ce le fut, malgré le long soupir de découragement du Conseiller Lestrange, qui ne savait pas qui du père ou du fils était le plus difficile à vivre. A la volière Théodore ordonna que toutes les familles du royaume soient mises au courant. Le soleil se couchait déjà, mais au lendemain dès l'aube tout le monde saurait. Puis il envoya lui-même un pigeon, par-delà les frontières, en direction des Côtes. Le plus rapide qu'ils possédaient.

 _« Mon cher, cher Blaise,_

 _J'ai pensé à une solution pour retrouver l'inconnu de mon bal, dont je me suis épris. La seule chose qu'il m'ait laissée étant un unique gant, je le ferai essayer dès le lendemain de ce message à tous les jeunes hommes de mon royaume, afin de sélectionner ceux qui pourraient être lui. Une fois au palais devant moi, je le reconnaîtrai, je le sais._

 _Tu l'aurais vu, Blaise, il est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Je l'aime et je le retrouverai. Je t'envoie des nouvelles dès que possible._

 _A très bientôt,_

 _Ton ami, Théodore._

 **.**

Le soleil se couchait. Sirius avait le cœur battant et les mains moites. Il ne pensait plus qu'il verrait venir ce jour. Avec hésitation, il poussa doucement la porte des cuisines. A l'intérieur on s'activait comme si jamais rien n'avait changé – et pourtant. Tout ce temps… tout ce temps, passé. Il regarda autour de lui, comme groggy de cette énergie qui débordait de la foule de serviteurs en tabliers blancs au travail, et qui lui manquait terriblement à lui. Toujours faible sur ses jambes, il fit un pas dans la pièce grouillante de monde.

-Eh, vous !

Sursautant, il se retourna vers la voix sévère. Il la reconnut tout de suite. C'était madame Chourave, la Chef des fourneaux – celle qui les réprimandait quand ils folâtraient dans sa cuisine. Elle avait vieilli, ses cheveux étaient gris et il y avait des rides aux coins de ses yeux, mais c'était toujours elle. Tout le corps de Sirius se figea à sa vue, alors qu'elle le reconnaissait à son tour. Son visage se durcit.

-C'est vous… Dit-elle alors, comme pour elle-même.

Que devait-elle penser de lui… lui, le garçon à tout faire de la famille Potter, qui était parti un jour et qui n'était jamais revenu. Avait-elle dit à Remus d'y croire toujours ? Avait-elle cru, elle aussi ? Pensait-elle qu'elle l'avait quitté, comme lui le croyait sans doute ? Le haïssait-elle pour sa trahison ? Il était tétanisé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? Lança-t-elle, sèche, accusatrice.

Il voulut répondre, mais sa bouche s'était asséchée. S'y reprenant à deux fois, il parvint à bafouiller quelques mots.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que Remus est là ?

Il se sentait maladroit, il était gauche – du haut de ses trente années bien passées, il se sentait comme un enfant. Perdu, angoissé. Empli de tant de regrets. Terriblement affligé de ce temps écoulé. Tout ce temps… Ses yeux étaient froids quand elle lui répondit, sèche :

-Non.

Oh… Son cœur rata un battement, et fut plus lourd encore lorsqu'il reprit. Il avait vraiment pensé qu'il le trouverait ici. Et maintenant, quoi ? Madame Chourave lui demandait de partir, de sortir de sa cuisine, et Sirius allait obéir – les yeux bas, le cœur débordant de peine. Mais… quelque chose attira son attention. Une sensation familière, un pressentiment peut-être. Et alors que les mots cassants de cette femme semblaient s'éloigner peu à peu de lui, jusqu'à disparaître complètement, il le vit.

Remus. Debout, là, à quelques mètres. Qui le regardait.

Le visage livide, sans expression, ses yeux fixés dans les siens. Soudain, Sirius eut la sensation que le temps tout entier s'arrêtait. Même son cœur cessa de battre. _Remus_ … Malgré les années écoulées, il avait la sensation de le revoir identique au jour où il l'avait quitté. Si jeune, si beau… si loin de lui. Madame Chourave s'était tue. Remus détourna les yeux, puis le visage. Il sortit par la porte du côté, et Sirius ne mit qu'un instant avant de se hâter à sa suite. Les pieds aux dehors, il s'arrêta net. Il retrouvait l'allée, l'herbe, le couloir de vent et les senteurs familières. Remus, à quelques pas devant lui, s'était arrêté lui aussi. Lui tournant le dos, il avait les poings serrés au bout de ses bras tendus le long de ses côtés. Immobile.

-Re-Rem…

Mais le mot se tarit dans sa gorge. Il se tut. Tous ses membres tremblaient d'angoisse. Paralysé, il retint son souffle quand Remus se retourna. Ses poings toujours serrés, il avait les yeux gorgés de larmes et les mâchoires serrées.

-J'ai mis des années…

Il s'interrompit, serra les dents de nouveau. Sa voix était enrouée, rauque. Sirius n'avait jamais été aussi conscient des battements frénétiques de son cœur. Ses jambes chancelèrent sous lui, et il ne tint bon que par la grâce du ciel. Cette voix, cette voix qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis seize longues, si longues années. Il l'entendait aujourd'hui, faible et tremblante, comme lui, et il ressentait la douleur de leurs cœurs brisés comme un unique coup de lance dans sa poitrine.

-J'ai mis des _années_ à renoncer.

Ces mots tombèrent comme une sentence, et cette fois-ci Sirius dut se tenir au mur de pierre pour ne pas faillir. Voici des années qu'il n'avait plus reçu de lettres, il s'en était douté, il en avait pleuré… mais l'entendre était plus douloureux encore. _Alors il avait renoncé…_ Ainsi faiblement supporté par la pierre, il porta une main à son flanc, où il gardait de sa fuite sa blessure la plus nette – comme si elle était ravivée par la douleur de son cœur.

-Je t'ai cru mort…

Remus avait desserré les poings, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Sa voix était fragile, basse. Aucun ne fit un pas vers l'autre. Sirius affronta son regard blessé avec la plus grande des peines. Il aurait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne jamais le lâcher, il aurait voulu s'excuser mille fois et être pardonné, il aurait voulu tout expliquer et tout résoudre, effacer la douleur des yeux de cet être tant chéri et ne jamais la laisser revenir. Il aurait aimé qu'il fasse de même, pour lui.

-J'ai parfois… j'ai parfois espéré que tu le sois.

Sa voix se brisa, et le souffle de Sirius se coupa. Il l'avait dont haï à ce point… Il fit un pas fragile dans sa direction, et Remus détourna le visage – ce visage qu'il avait mouillé de larmes silencieuses, de peine et de rage peut-être, ou d'une détresse si longtemps ressentie. Sirius parla, et sa voix fut aussi tremblante qu'il l'aurait imaginé.

-J'ai répondu à chacune de tes lettres, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il vit Remus tressaillir, fermer les yeux. Des mots d'amour. Des centaines, des milliers. Des promesses de retour et des déclarations d'une adoration éternelle, autant de réponses qui ne lui étaient jamais parvenues mais dont Sirius avait pensé chaque mot avec la plus grande des sincérités. Il fit un deuxième pas – sa main fut obligée de quitter le mur de pierre qui l'avait soutenu jusqu'alors. S'approchant avec lenteur, il leva une main tremblante vers le visage de Remus – mais il frissonna, et recula avant même qu'il n'ait pu le toucher. Comme redoutant sa seule présence. Les yeux de Sirius étaient mouillés de larmes.

-Laisse-moi te regarder, supplia-t-il.

Remus tourna lentement, si lentement le visage vers lui, et mit une éternité à relever les yeux. _Ces yeux…_ Aussi beaux que dans ses rêves, clairs et doux, même s'il le regardait avec ces larmes et avaient rougi de malheur. La peau autrefois si lisse de son visage, marquée des épreuves qu'il avait dû subir sans lui pendant des années et des années, le remplissait pourtant de bonheur – alors même que son cœur se serrait de la peine de leur séparation forcée. S'il savait… si Remus savait… tout ce temps passé, à penser à lui… Il fit un pas de plus, voulut poser une main sur sa joue, mais se retira, de peur de le brusquer. De se brusquer. Il savait que sa voix tremblerait, il savait qu'elle le trahirait peut-être, mais il parla tout de même, la boule au ventre.

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer…

Comme si ces mots l'avaient blessé, Remus ferma les yeux – de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues déjà humides et le cœur de Sirius se serra plus encore.

-J'ai pensé à toi chaque jour… Dit-il, et sa voix se brisa. Chaque jour depuis mon départ…

Il déposa sa main sur la joue de celui qui autrefois avait été son ami et son amant. Remus ne le repoussa pas, mais il put le sentir tressaillir, alors qu'un sanglot venait mourir dans sa gorge. La main tremblante, il glissa un pouce sur la joue mouillée et ses doigts sur sa tempe et la naissance de ses cheveux clairs. Des gestes si simples, qu'il avait faits si souvent, et qui lui paraissaient aujourd'hui comme être le résultat d'un véritable miracle.

-Tu es toujours aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs, murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Peut-être sans le vouloir, Remus tourna doucement son visage dans sa main, les yeux toujours clos, les lèvres pincées de retenir en lui tout ce qu'il devait ressentir.

-Je suis tellement désolé, lui dit Sirius, tellement désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là pour toi…

Sa main se glissa dans ses cheveux, Remus ne le repoussa pas. Il pouvait le sentir trembler, de tout son corps. Comme il tremblait, lui. Son autre main se posa avec hésitation à son côté et Remus sursauta, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Sirius, lentement, le prit dans une étreinte fragile. Sa chaleur était douce, et pourtant il le sentait fébrile contre lui. Il crut rêver lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Remus venir frôler le vêtement sur ses côtes. Il pleura sans pouvoir se retenir, le souffle douloureux de l'homme qu'il aimait à son oreille.

-Je t'expliquerai tout, fit-il en resserrant lentement sa prise sur le vêtement sous ses doigts. Tout, je te le jure.

Et alors qu'il pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer se tenir si proche de lui à nouveau, les bras de Remus se refermèrent doucement dans son dos – il ne lui formula aucune promesse de pardon, mais laissa son front doucement reposer sur son épaule, les yeux fermés, et le cœur vidé.

 **.**

Ils chevauchaient Hedwige depuis des heures, ils avaient voyagé toute la journée sans s'arrêter – à peine quelques minutes, quand le soleil avait atteint son zénith, pour reposer leur jument et manger quelques petits fruits sauvages. Draco était un amour. Il était tellement bon pour lui, il lui disait qu'il croyait en lui et qu'ils y arriveraient, qu'il pouvait reprendre sa vie en mains et qu'il l'aimait fort, si fort – il l'avait même empêché de s'empoisonner avec des baies, deux fois.

-C'est ici ?

Le murmure parvint sans mal à ses oreilles, alors qu'il faisait ralentir, puis s'arrêter leur monture. Il hocha la tête, doucement. Il reconnaissait la rivière, et la chaumière au loin près du pont. Le soleil se couchait, les ombres des arbres immenses plongeaient déjà le bois dans l'obscurité, seuls quelques rayons rouges perçaient encore entre les branches. Harry déglutit. Et si…

-Ne commence pas à t'en vouloir avant de savoir, Harry, lui dit doucement Draco en resserrant un peu ses bras autour de sa taille. Tu m'as dit que personne ne les avait retrouvés, ils sont surement bien cachés quelque part.

Il hocha la tête de nouveau, doucement. Mais tout de même, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que peut-être… Jedusor les avait… Draco déposa un doux baiser dans ses cheveux bruns et Harry inspira longuement, pour se donner du courage. Un petit coup de talon dans les flancs d'Hedwige et elle se remit au pas le long du cours d'eau. Le bruit de ses fers était étouffé par l'herbe sous ses sabots, ils passèrent le pont et, quand ce fut fait, Harry l'arrêta pour descendre de son dos. Une fois à terre, il offrit ses mains à Draco pour l'aider à descendre à son tour. La maisonnette, à quelques pas à peine, était plongée dans le noir.

Harry échangea avec Draco un regard inquiet. Draco qui prit sa main dans la sienne, comme pour lui donner du courage. Ils avancèrent sans bruit jusqu'à la porte, qu'Harry poussa doucement, anxieux. A l'intérieur, tout était noir. La table du séjour désertée, la cuisine silencieuse, les escaliers abandonnés. Harry serra un peu plus la main de Draco dans la sienne, et avança avec prudence.

-Est-ce qu'il y a… est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Nulle réponse. L'angoisse montait en lui, plus encore qu'au dehors ou qu'au pont. Mais peut-être Draco avait-il raison, peut-être se cachaient-ils dans la masse rocheuse qui entourait la maisonnette sur des lieues à la ronde. Mais dans ce cas, et même s'ils étaient en vie, de quelle manière les retrouveraient-ils ? Harry ne saurait jamais les pister là-dehors. Il n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie. A peine savait-il reconnaître sa propre route, alors suivre la piste de quelqu'un d'autre…

-Qui va là !

Harry et Draco sursautèrent de concert – de derrière eux venait d'apparaître une brillante lumière dans le noir, accompagné d'une voix sourde et sévère. Ils se retournèrent vivement, pour se retrouver face à un rayon clair, presque blanc, qui les aveugla complètement. Plaçant ses bras devant son visage, Harry tenta de discerner quelque chose devant lui mais rien n'y fit.

-Baisse ta lumière Daphnée ! C'est le prince Harry !

Il y eut alors une foule de voix comme parlant en même temps et le cœur d'Harry se souleva de joie, alors même que ses yeux ne s'étaient pas encore réhabitués à la pénombre. C'était eux ! Dès qu'il le put, il s'élança pour les prendre dans ses bras. Oliver, Marcus, Astoria, Cédric, Luna, le petit Colin… Ils étaient tous là ! Et Daphnée qui produisant entre ses mains une lumière qui les avait aveuglés il y avait si peu mais qui apparaissait maintenant comme une douce lanterne.

-Je suis si heureux ! S'exclama Harry en se séparant d'eux enfin. Si heureux !

Et il l'était, tout son corps et son cœur étaient bercés de soulagement en les revoyant ainsi sains et saufs devant lui.

-Nous avions si peur qu'il t'ait rattrapé, lança Astoria à son tour, mais nous ne savions pas où te chercher !

Le cœur d'Harry était gonflé de joie tant que quelques larmes vinrent faire briller ses yeux. Derrière le petit groupe, Marcus jeta un dernier coup d'œil au dehors et referma la porte avec précaution. Puis les rideaux de la fenêtre de la cuisine, puis ceux de la fenêtre de la salle à manger.

-Ça et les hommes de Jedusor qui sont venus trainer dans le coin après son départ… Maugréa-t-il en jetant un ultime coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Seulement alors Daphnée autorisa sa lumière à briller un peu plus. Elle trouva sur une commode une véritable lanterne, dans laquelle elle l'enferma pour s'en libérer les mains. Tous avaient l'air très sombre après ces dernières paroles, et Harry s'en voulut énormément d'avoir mené Jedusor jusqu'à chez eux. Cédric délaissa son attention de Marcus pour se retourner vers Harry, et il vit tout de suite que ça avait été dur pour eux après son départ.

-Après que Luna et Astoria nous aient appelés et que nous avons pu retarder Jedusor, nous avons dû nous cacher dans la montagne, lui dit-il.

Eux qui étaient parvenus à se trouver cet endroit, loin du palais, si proche d'une frontière et si haut dans la montagne, devoir fuir de nouveau devant les soldats royaux… Harry allait se répandre en excuse quand Luna le prit de vitesse – regardant derrière lui, elle demanda avec curiosité :

-Qui est ton ami ?

La question le surprit un instant, alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers l'ami dont il était question. « _Oh !_ ». Harry se tourna vers Draco à son tour – resté à l'écart, il avait les mains jointes devant lui et n'avait pas dit un mot. Il lui sourit et lui tendit la main, pour qu'il se rapproche.

-Tout le monde, voici Draco. Je l'ai rencontré peu après mon départ précipité, je me porte garant de sa droiture, vous pouvez lui faire confiance. Draco, voici tout le monde.

Il eut un petit sourire gêné et, rougissant doucement, ajouta :

-Je leur dois la vie.

Les lutins répondirent tous en même temps que c'était tout naturel à leur manière et personne ne comprit rien, mais le sourire d'Harry se fit tendre pour eux et Draco inclina la tête avec respect, sincèrement touché de les rencontrer.

-Je suis très honoré de faire votre connaissance, dit-il avec douceur. Harry s'est beaucoup inquiété pour vous.

Il y eut quelques rougissements, balbutiements, et tous ou presque inclinèrent la tête à leur tour – sauf Colin, qui était trop petit, et Marcus, qui n'en eut pas envie. Très vite cependant l'inquiétude revint sur les traits d'Oliver et, d'une voix qui la laissa d'autant transparaître, il demanda :

-Mais pourquoi es-tu revenu dans ces bois, Harry ? Ce sont encore les terres de Jedusor et il t'a su ici !

Il n'avait pas tort, mais Harry avait fait du chemin depuis sa fuite et Tom l'avait suivi ailleurs. Tant de choses s'étaient produites qu'il aurait voulu leur conter s'ils avaient eu plus de temps ! Le prince Blaise, et puis Draco, le retour de Tom et le piège de cette autre fée, son sauveur en noir et le dragon gigantesque jusqu'à Draco sur son lit et le départ des souverains pour le pays de leur allié… A la place, il se contenta de les rassurer.

-Oui, dit-il, mais Jedusor doit penser que je suis sur le territoire voisin à l'heure qu'il est, tout ce qu'il faut est que je ne m'attarde pas.

-Tu as un plan, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était Astoria. Elle avait fait un timide et pourtant résolu pas vers lui – Colin glissait un peu dans ses bras et elle eut un mouvement agile pour qu'il ne tombe pas et reste à l'aise tout contre elle. Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, sur Harry. Il y avait comme une lueur d'espoir dans le regard de la jeune fille.

-Pour nous défaire de lui, reprenait-elle. De Jedusor ?

Les mains d'Harry se firent moites. Ils devaient penser que c'était pour ça qu'il était revenu si vite vers eux – ou peut-être était-ce leur instinct. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas _vraiment_ tort. Alors qu'une de ses mains venait en traître se passer nerveusement dans sa nuque, il eut un petit sourire gêné. Gêné, surtout, de ne pas avoir de plan à strictement parler.

-Eh bien en fait… Commença-t-il. Je pensais que vous pourriez nous aider…

Il échangea un regard avec Draco et le garçon lui sourit pour l'encourager. Déjà, Cédric répondait avec vigueur :

-Bien sûr Harry ! Si tu mènes un combat, nous te suivrons !

Il y eut une vague d'approbation dans le groupe de petite taille, alors qu'ils échangeaient des regards décidés et quelques murmures outrés – de leur sort, sans doute. Comme si l'intrusion de Jedusor puis de ses patrouilles avait réveillé l'indignation qu'ils avaient ressentie et étouffée depuis leur exil.

-Vous qui êtes des êtres de magie, demanda-t-il alors. Comment pensez-vous que Jedusor ait pu se procurer la sienne ?

Harry y avait beaucoup réfléchi, une fois qu'il s'était retrouvé sur la route, seul avec Hedwige. Les seules autres personnes qu'il avait rencontrées faisant preuve de magie avaient été les fées du royaume Malfoy – les bonnes et la mauvaise. Mais ces gens-là avaient des baguettes et pouvaient se faire pousser des ailes, Jedusor lui avait des potions et des sorts en flacons. Personne d'autre dans son palais ne semblait pouvoir faire ce qu'il faisait, et Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un avec des capacités pareilles, celles de rendre magiques les choses qui ne l'étaient pas. Alors comment est-ce que Jedusor y arrivait-il ? Les lutins échangeaient des regards silencieux, comme étonnés de ne s'être jamais posé la question.

-Ce n'est qu'un homme, pas vrai ? Reprit Harry, le cœur battant de peut-être se tromper. Alors comment fait-il pour être si puissant ?

Peu à peu, leurs regards se firent différents, comme si tous ensemble ils se mettaient à penser à quelque chose… mais quelque chose de si improbable qu'il leur paraissait difficile d'y croire. Luna fut celle qui parla en premier.

-Il y aurait bien… le Miroir ?

Les autres la regardèrent, et Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se tourna vers Draco, mais ça ne lui parlait pas non plus. Ses parrains auraient sans doute pu lui en parler un jour, s'ils ne lui avaient pas caché toute sa vie qu'ils étaient des fées dotés de pouvoirs magiques. Harry le vit se renfrogner un peu et détourna le regard vers les autres.

-Le… miroir ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe – et Oliver soupira profondément.

-Le Miroir Magique du Désir et de l'Orgueil, dit-il, mais cela fait plus de vingt ans que personne n'en a plus entendu parler.

Oliver s'assit sur la première chaise qui lui passa sous la main et Harry, qui se souvint soudain qu'il avait chevauché toute la journée, prit place sur la première marche de l'escalier. Les autres s'assirent à leur tour un peu partout et ce fut Cédric qui parla ensuite.

-Lorsque les fées au service des jeunes souverains Malfoy se sont rendues compte que l'une d'entre eux s'adonnait à la magie noire, il y a eut une gigantesque bataille et ils l'ont bannie – elle s'est réfugiée dans les montagnes.

-Bien plus loin qu'ici, compléta Astoria. Dans les grandes hauteurs, là où la roche n'appartient à personne et où personne ne veut se rendre.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard époustouflé : Ombrage ! Alors elle avait été à la cour des parents de Draco, avant qu'il ne vienne au monde ? Et elle vivait ici, dans ces montagnes ? Ou du moins _avait vécu_ , seuls les dieux savaient si elle avait survécu au combat qu'Harry avait mené contre elle.

-Quand elle a été chassée, toutes les forces armées du pays se sont mis à la recherche de son Maître, dit Daphnée alors. Ils savaient que quelqu'un lui avait enseigné la magie sombre, mais personne ne savait qui c'était.

-A l'époque nous n'étions pas tous dans cette maison et si nous savons tout ça c'est parce qu'en ces temps-là Marcus et Oliver vivaient en bordure des Plaines, côté Malfoy, précisa Cédric.

-Si on avait su ce qui nous attendait à changer de terre, on y serait sans doute restés… Maugréa Marcus alors, mais Oliver leur fit signe de ne pas faire attention à lui.

-Ils ont mis son logement personnel sans dessus-dessous mais n'ont trouvé aucun renseignement sur son Maître, dit-il. Par contre ils ont emporté tous les objets magiques qu'ils ont pu trouver, et les ont scellés.

Harry pensait que quelqu'un allait ajouter quelque chose, mais tous se turent. Le silence qui retomba était un peu plus lourd que celui qu'il y avait eu plus tôt. Dans l'esprit d'Harry, tout cherchait à se mettre en place et, quand il regarda vers Draco il vit bien qu'il en était de même pour lui. Tout cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, et pourtant Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à le croire. Et dire que la solution avait été à portée de main, et qu'ils n'avaient rien su…

-Vous voulez dire… Dit-il doucement, alors que Draco le laissait glisser sa main dans la sienne. Que le point faible de Jedusor pourrait être… enfermé depuis vingt ans dans le palais des Seigneurs Malfoy ?

Et les lutins, d'un même et unique mouvement, approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

 **.**

-Mais voyons, ce n'est pas sérieux !

Blaise n'en revenait pas. Il l'avait quitté au matin désespéré à s'en faire jeûner, et le retrouvait ce soir avec des idées aussi folles qu'il n'aurait même pas pu lui-même les imaginer ! La lettre qu'on venait de lui apporter du pigeonnier entre les mains, il la relut brièvement pour être sûr d'avoir totalement saisi.

-Firenze, vous croyez ça ! S'exclama-t-il de nouveau alors que son intendant, près de la porte, semblait rester de marbre.

-Je n'ai pas pris connaissance du contenu de cette lettre, mon Prince.

Blaise marmonna alors, « _oui, oui, c'est vrai…_ ». Il soupira profondément, s'effondra dans le fauteuil le plus proche et remonta le papier au niveau de sa vue.

-Cher Blaise, blah blah blah… unique gant… Là ! Je le ferai essayer dès le lendemain de ce message à tous les jeunes hommes de mon royaume ! Mais enfin, il a perdu la raison ! Un gant !

Monsieur Firenze haussa les sourcils, seul signe extérieur d'un profond étonnement. Blaise plissa les yeux dans sa direction, presque frustré que cet homme eut tant de retenue. Un gant, par Neptune ! Mais il préféra ne pas essayer de comprendre pour l'instant – ni son ami à qui l'amour ne réussissait apparemment pas du tout, ni son homme de confiance qui était bien trop éduqué pour son contentement immédiat. Au lieu de ça, il plia la lettre qu'il glissa dans sa poche, en se promettant d'y répondre le lendemain.

-Bon, dit-il – puis il se racla la gorge pour changer de sujet. Mon invité, comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il a passé une bonne journée ?

-Très bonne, Sir. Il a passé énormément de temps dans la baignoire et avait l'air enchanté de faire le tour de votre propriété.

Blaise eut un petit rire. Alors comme ça l'un de ses domestiques avait joué au guide ? Il pariait sur Miss Winky, elle avait toujours irrésistiblement envie de se rendre utile. Dans tous les cas, il était bien content que ce mystérieux jeune homme ait eu une journée satisfaisante pendant son absence – l'avoir quitté aux premières heures de l'après-midi, alors qu'ils venaient juste de le ramener entre ces murs, avaient été sans doute un peu abrupte de sa part, il en convenait. Mais maintenant qu'il avait vu ses gens et qu'il en était revenu, il pourrait lui accorder de son temps.

-Dites-moi, a-t-il dîné ?

Le soleil se couchait déjà et il n'aurait pas été étonné qu'on eut servi le repas du soir à son invité. Ceci dit, Firenze nia très vite – quand ils le lui avaient demandé, et à la suite d'une longue tentative de communication, ils avaient cru comprendre que le jeune homme sans nom préférait attendre le retour de son hôte. Un refus qui, voulut le souligner Monsieur Firenze, reflétait d'un grand respect à l'égard du prince Blaise, qui l'avait secouru.

-Un garçon d'éducation dirais-je même, bien que nous l'ayons trouvé… dans cet état.

Nu, c'était l'état auquel se référait son intendant. Blaise eut un petit sourire moqueur mais ne dit rien – de toute façon il savait que Firenze avait remarqué. Eh bien, s'il n'avait pas dîné qu'on se dépêche de dresser une table ! Blaise était affamé et surtout persuadé que son invité l'était plus encore. Un instant encore il pensa à Théodore, et son idée farfelue, mais il la balaya. Dans l'autre poche de sa veste il avait conservé le mot que lui avait laissé le prince Harry avant de partir, il y monta la main, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là.

Soupirant, il espéra un instant qu'à l'avenir on arrête de lui laisser ou de lui envoyer de tels mémos. Les décisions que d'autres prenaient, tout autour de lui, semblaient dénuées de tout sens commun.

 **.**

Ron avait le cœur battant d'appréhension, mais d'excitation aussi – il était comme un enfant à l'aube d'un évènement si grand… plus grand que lui. Il voulait s'empêcher de sourire pour ne pas paraître trop étrange, mais en même temps c'était si dur, comment ne pas sourire alors qu'il avait rêvé d'un tel aperçu de cette vie ! On lui avait confié, à la sortie de son bain, ces _vêtements_ qu'il portait maintenant. L'un pour passer ses jambes, l'autre pour passer sa tête et ses bras, puis une seconde couche en haut, sauf sur les bras. On lui avait aussi donné des poches à mettre sur ses pieds, mais Ron n'aimait vraiment pas ça. C'était _impossible_ de marcher avec. Il se sentait gauche au possible, lui qui apprenait seulement à se servir de ces pieds-là.

Mais rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance, il était aux anges. Quand il entra dans la salle à manger du prince Blaise pour la première fois, il eut le souffle coupé par la vue. L'un des murs était entièrement ouvert, mais il n'y avait pas de vent, et quelques reflets – comme s'il y avait eu une surface transparente pour remplacer la pierre. A travers ça, le coucher du soleil sur la mer était… Ron n'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il voyait.

-C'est magnifique, pas vrai ?

Il tourna la tête, comme dans un sursaut. Le prince Blaise se tenait près de lui, les yeux sur le même spectacle. Neptune… Il était si beau dans cette lumière que le cœur de Ron le gratifia d'une accélération soudaine. Il se tourna vers lui et Ron se trouva bête à le fixer de la sorte sans pour autant parvenir à s'arrêter. Blaise lui sourit.

-Vous devez avoir faim, dit-il doucement. Il est vraiment tard, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu rentrer plus tôt.

Ron ne sut pas comment répondre sans mot, alors il tenta de sourire en retour. Il avait comme un banc agité de poissons-pilotes dans le creux du ventre ! Il rougit de s'en rendre compte, mais heureusement le prince Blaise détourna les yeux pour le guider à sa table et ne le remarqua pas. A cet instant alors une créature poilue à quatre pattes sauta soudainement dans son champ de vision en jappant et Ron en sursauta tellement qu'il faillait tomber à la renverse.

-Coquecigrue ! S'exclama son hôte – et les yeux de Ron s'éclairèrent : _c'était le Coquecigrue du bateau !_ Je suis désolé, reprit le prince alors, il n'est jamais comme ça avec les étrangers…

Il l'avait saisi au poitrail pour le retenir et semblait terriblement embarrassé – derrière lui, ses serviteurs semblaient danser d'un pied sur l'autre, tout aussi mal-à-l'aise, attendant de savoir s'ils devaient prendre le relais. Mais Ron ne remarqua rien de cela, il était tellement content de revoir cette créature qu'il eut même un petit rire amusé, qui ne fit pas un son, se pencha et ébouriffa les poils gris. Neptune, ce qu'il était doux ! Plus encore de la mousse jeune. L'animal lui donna un grand coup de langue et ce fut l'expérience terrestre la plus étrange jusqu'alors. Doucement, le prince Blaise relâcha sa prise – Ron releva les yeux vers lui. Il souriait, et Ron rougit, de nouveau.

-Il vous aime bien, on dirait, dit-il avec amusement.

Aussi flatté qu'embarrassé, Ronald tenta de se relever avec le plus de naturel qu'il put et lissa bêtement ses nouveaux vêtements. A ses pieds, le Coquecigrue remuait sa nageoire caudale. Le prince repoussa doucement son ami à poils sur le côté et invita Ron à revenir vers la table. Alors qu'il menait la marche, qui fut bien courte maintenant jusqu'à la tablée, Ron prit une lente inspiration, suivit d'une lente expiration. Il avait pensé se contenir pour faire bonne impression, mais il venait peut-être déjà de se faire un peu trop remarquer… Et pourtant il était rempli d'un tel enthousiasme ! Il jeta discrètement un dernier coup d'œil souriant à l'animal à quatre pattes, comme pour se donner du courage. Le prince Blaise lui présenta une chaise et, doucement, il s'y assit. Il pouvait le faire, il pouvait se contenir.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, je me trompe ?

Il y avait de l'amusement dans la voix du prince, ou peut-être de la bienveillance. Ron releva les yeux vers lui, un peu surpris. Il s'était assis, lui aussi, en bout de table. Un coude sur le bras de sa chaise, un doigt sur la tempe. Son regard sur lui fit s'échauffer doucement ses joues et Ron se fit la remarque que ça allait vraiment finir par se voir. Pour répondre à sa question, il nia d'un léger mouvement de tête – ce qui en soit n'était pas vraiment la vérité, mais certainement pas un mensonge non plus. Bien que si proche de chez lui, il n'avait jamais été dans un monde plus éloigné du sien.

-Je m'en doutais un peu, sourit Blaise alors que les plats arrivaient à la table. Et pourtant, je jurerais vous avoir déjà vu quelque part…

Les poissons-pilotes, tout au creux de son ventre… Ron se détourna, se mordit un peu la lèvre pour ne pas trop sourire. Mais on retira la cloche de son assiette, et son sourire se fana aussitôt. _Oh_. Il avait oublié. Tout perdu qu'il avait été dans son bonheur, il n'avait plus pensé. Blaise parut atteint par son trouble, se penchant un peu vers la table, perdant un rien de son assurance, il demanda avec hésitation :

-Vous… vous n'aimez pas le poisson ?

Ron releva les yeux vers lui, vivement – surtout pour quitter des yeux le demi poisson mort et cuit qu'il avait sous le nez. Il nia d'un mouvement rapide de la tête. Blaise parut désolé de l'apprendre. Déstabilisé, aussi, que ce fut même possible. Un instant, il gigota un peu sur sa chaise, inconfortable.

-Alors… que voudriez-vous manger ? Nous avons de tout, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

C'était comme s'il voulait à tout prix se rattraper. Ron regarda sur la table, de quoi montrer ce qu'il voulait bien goûter. Dans un plat de coquillages il vit des grappes entières d'algues marines – il fut pris d'un soulagement immense et montra les herbes du doigt.

-Une salade ? Tenta le prince Blaise.

Ron ne savait pas ce qu'était une salade, mais il était persuadé que ce serait mille fois mieux qu'un poisson, alors il approuva vivement. D'un geste, le prince fit signe qu'on lui enlève son assiette, et Ron souffla doucement – Neptune merci.

-Mesdemoiselles, appela Blaise en direction de ses servantes, faites préparer une grande salade pour notre invité !

Il regarda l'une d'elle sortir dans le couloir et fut surpris, en se tournant vers la table de nouveau, de se rendre compte que le prince Blaise le regardait. Il eut pour lui un petit sourire désolé, et Ron répondit par un sourire, tout court. Après tout, il ne n'avait pas pu savoir… Les humains mangeaient du poisson, il aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement, mais c'était ainsi. Ils étaient des pêcheurs, et connus comme tels partout sous la mer. Ron se rendit compte qu'ils se regardaient toujours, et détourna les yeux soudainement, un peu gêné. Il le trouvait toujours mignon, malgré tout…

-On m'a dit que vous aviez visité le palais et les jardins ? Lui demanda le prince alors.

Ron acquiesça, son enthousiasme revenant doucement. Une femme au nom curieux lui avait fait faire le tour de la propriété, sans sembler lui en vouloir qu'il s'arrête partout et veuille tout voir de près – pas même qu'il retire ses _chausses_ lorsqu'ils étaient dehors pour sentir le sable entre ses orteils.

-Que diriez-vous de voir un peu de ville, demain ? Nous pourrions aller au bourg le plus proche, y passer la journée, je serais votre guide.

On déposait déjà une grande assiette remplie de couleurs et de choses qui avait poussé dans la terre et que Ron n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur Blaise, écarquillés. Un sourire fleurit à ses lèvres, pour s'épanouir au possible. Bien sûr qu'il voulait ! Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre ! Il hocha la tête pour lui répondre, tentant une fois de plus de se contenir. Alors Blaise eut un sourire pour lui, doux et tendre, et Ron crut fondre.

-Merveilleux, dit-il. J'ai hâte d'y être.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Blaise et Ron, Sirius et Remus... **Qu'est-ce qui vous fait le plus plaisir ? :D** (Je saaaiis Sirius et Remus n'ont pas les plus joyeuses des retrouvailles... Mais au moins ils se retrouvent ! \ o / ) Sans compter le point faible de Jedusor... **vous vous attendiez à voir surgir un miroir magique ? ;)**

 **J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire, surtout n'hésitez vraiment pas à me faire part de vos avis !** Ça compte vraiment pour moi :)

En attendant je vous dis à vendredi prochain (03/11/17) pour le chapitre 18 ! Et à l'heure habituelle, en plus de ça ! ;)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	20. 18 - Entre le calme et la tempête

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Entre le calme et la tempête -**

-Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser mon fils seul au château… Soupira profondément le roi Nott, debout au milieu d'une petite place publique.

Près de lui, le soldat chargé de sa protection ne répondit pas – un peu gêné.

-Vous allez me dire, il n'est pas seul, il est avec ce bon Rabastan ! Soupira-t-il de nouveau. Mais j'ai la certitude qu'il va faire une bêtise. Vous savez, mon Théodore, il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête…

Le soldat chargé de sa protection détourna un peu les yeux, rien que pour voir si quelqu'un n'aurait pas pu voler à son secours, lui épargner l'embarras des confessions de son roi. C'était la première fois qu'on lui accordait la tâche de sa protection – parce qu'à l'époque de ses excursions, dans sa jeunesse, c'était le Conseiller Lestrange qui l'accompagnait. C'était qu'il avait été Général, le Conseiller Lestrange. Mais même si son entraînement militaire avait fait de lui un très bon soldat, cet homme-là n'était pas préparé à cette familiarité à son égard de la part de l'homme le plus important de son pays. Même, ça le faisait rougir.

-Vous savez que j'ai donné un bal pour qu'il se trouve à marier ? Bien sûr que vous savez ! – _et un instant, il rit aux éclats_. Enfin, ça n'a pas donné grand-chose, une vraie tête de mule : il n'a rencontré qu'une seule personne, et ce quelqu'un s'est envolé !

Le soldat chargé de sa protection déglutit. Il ne savait même pas s'il était censé répondre quelque chose. Autour d'eux, l'évacuation se passait plutôt bien. Ils avaient divisé les deux armées en groupes qui étaient entrés à certains points de la frontière, chacun avec une carte du pays et l'indication des villages dont ils devaient s'occuper. Le soldat ne savait pas vraiment comme ça s'était passé ailleurs, mais eux ici, après avoir marché toute la journée, avaient passé la nuit à aller de village en village pour évacuer, sans fermer l'œil un instant. Même le roi, qui devait pourtant avoir perdu l'habitude de ses excursions de jadis, était resté éveillé tout du long. D'ailleurs il ne semblait pas souffrir de la fatigue. Pas comme le soldat, qui eut soudain envie de bailler, et dut se retenir de toutes ses forces. Un peu plus loin, des cris retentissant soudain le firent sursauter, et il se redressa par réflexe.

-Encore… Soupira le roi de nouveau, qui avait l'air de passer son temps à soupirer lorsqu'il pensait à son fils le prince. Bon, eh bien je vais rassurer cette pauvre mère de famille, puisque vous êtes aussi réactif qu'une poule d'élevage.

Le soldat chargé de sa protection se raidit. Il n'eut pas même le temps de s'excuser et de s'élancer vers la maison de la femme mise en détresse par leur présence que le roi Nott s'éloignait d'un pas vif, soudain toute énergie retrouvée, et tout fils oublié. Ils avaient un pays à libérer, parbleu ! Alors, aussi vite qu'il put, son soldat il se lança à sa suite.

 **.**

Neville tenait entre ses mains une enveloppe fermée par le cachet du palais royal. Le manche de son balai coincé sous le bras, il la tenait en fait depuis plusieurs longues secondes maintenant. Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda ce que le palais royal devait bien vouloir leur dire pour leur adresser un second message, si tôt après le dernier. Mais alors, son regard s'éclaira, et il sourit.

Mais bien sûr !

Ce bal avait été donné pour que le prince trouve une jeune femme à marier, ce devait être un communiqué désignant au peuple le nom de l'heureuse élue, et peut-être même déjà une date pour le mariage. Les choses allaient si vite, chez les gens du haut monde… Le sourire de Neville se fana quelque peu. Lui était reparti de cette fête sans même le nom de celui qui avait rendu sa soirée si belle. Soupirant, il déposa son balai contre le mur le plus proche et entreprit de monter les escaliers pour remettre cette lettre à sa tutrice.

Deux jours déjà que le bal avait eu lieu. Dame Bellatrix n'avait rien suspecté de son départ – ou du moins elle n'avait fait aucune allusion à ce sujet. Et Neville était persuadé que si elle n'avait eu que l'ombre d'une suspicion, elle l'aurait confronté sans hésiter. Sans doute ensuite ses corvées auraient-elles doublées, ou triplées. Mais deux jours s'étaient écoulés, et rien ne s'était produit. Rien, rien du tout. Le calme plat… comme d'habitude.

Sa parenthèse de paradis s'était refermée, et sa vie avait repris son cour. Pour toujours, semblait-il. Les journées semblaient si longues, et pourtant passaient si vite, comme si elles étaient vides et fades, alors même qu'il se levait aux aurores et se couchait bien après le soleil. Devant la porte du petit salon de l'étage, il prit une grande inspiration, mais se retint de soupirer. Et puis il frappa.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est !

Ça ne pouvait être que lui, et tout le monde dans cette maison le savait – il ouvrit la porte, avec humilité.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, dit-il, mais vous avez reçu une nouvelle lettre du palais.

Aussitôt, Alecto lui sauta pratiquement dessus. « _Laisse-moi voir !_ » Elle lui arracha l'enveloppe des mains et colla presque son nez dessus, mais sa mère lui prit des mains à son tour et la tint à distance respectable de son vissage pour pouvoir lire ce qu'il y était inscrit. Tout de suite alors elle alla se saisir du coupe-papier sur le bureau pour sortir la lettre de son enveloppe.

-Chers concitoyens, lut-elle, chères concitoyennes, chers voisins…

 _« Vous recevez cette lettre de la part de votre très aimé Prince Théodore parce que vous étiez sur la liste du bal donné en son honneur il y a de ça deux jours. »_

-Barf, marmonna Alecto en se détournant de sa mère. C'est sans doute pour annoncer son mariage avec une autre…

Elle avait sans doute espéré un message personnel, bien qu'elle n'eut parlé avec le prince en tout en pour tout qu'une poignée de secondes. Mais Bellatrix se souvenait de la danse avec l'inconnu, le jeune homme, et elle poursuivit tout de même.

 _« Dès le lendemain de ce message, le très distingué Conseiller Lestrange passera dans vos demeures pour faire essayer à vos fils un gant laissé derrière par un jeune homme dont le prince ne connaît le nom et qu'il désir retrouver. »_

Le regard de Bellatrix s'agrandissait à mesure qu'elle lisait, et elle s'exclama :

-Tu entends ça mon fils !

-Moi ? S'étonna Amycus, qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Les jeunes hommes qui pourront passer ce gant seront convoqués le lendemain de la visite du Conseiller pour rencontrer le prince ! S'enjoua-t-elle tout de même.

Les jumeaux s'entreregardèrent, perplexes. En quoi est-ce que ça les concernait toujours ? De toute façon, ce n'était pas l'un d'entre eux. Alecto était une jeune fille, et Amycus n'avait vu le prince que de très loin, une fois. Mais Neville ne faisait plus du tout attention à ce qu'il se passait devant lui – ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, perdus devant lui. Lentement, il joignit ses mains, comme pour sentir de nouveau la sensation fantôme de son gant lui échappant, restant dans les mains de son inconnu.

Son inconnu…

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire dont il eut à peine conscience. Le prince était… son inconnu ? Mais alors, le Conseiller allait venir ici ! Il était sous la tutelle officielle de Dame Lestrange et donc faisait partie de la famille, il aurait le droit d'essayer le gant ! Le sien, celui de son père ! Il serait invité au palais et alors… il le reconnaitrait ! Une joie immense se répandait dans tout son corps, depuis son cœur, qui battait soudain si fort.

-Un problème, Neville ?

La voix de sa tutrice le tira soudainement de ses pensées – mais ce ne fut pas assez froid pour qu'il perde complètement son sourire. Les jumeaux le regardaient fixement, comme leur mère, et Neville nia d'un léger mouvement de tête, faisant un pas en arrière, puis deux, vers le couloir.

-Non, non… Dit-il, mais il souriait toujours. Je retourne à mes travaux.

Mais c'était un mensonge. Une fois dans le couloir, il haussa la vitesse de ses pas pour se rendre à la petite porte qui menait aux escaliers de bois montant à sa chambre, et une fois là il enjamba les marches presque quatre à quatre pour s'y réfugier. S'agenouillant devant son armoire ouverte, il en sortit une petite malle, celle dans laquelle il avait rangé les vêtements de son père, soigneusement pliés. Sur le dessus, le gant avec lequel il était rentré. Il le prit, presque avec dévotion, et le regarda longuement… et ce sourire, qui ne le quittait plus ! Soupirant, il ferma les yeux, la douce matière sous le bout de ses doigts.

Ce baiser, qu'ils s'étaient donné… De penser qu'ils allaient se revoir, il en était transi de joie ! Et tant pis si Bellatrix comprenait alors qu'il était allé au bal, il pourrait nier jusqu'au bout – après tout, il ne serait pas le seul à qui il irait, c'était impossible. Tout pour pouvoir revoir, au moins une fois, le jeune homme qui lui avait retourné le cœur. Soupirant de bonheur, il se laissa s'allonger à même le parquet de sa chambre, le gant dans ses mains, tout contre lui. Encore cinq minutes… puis il redescendrait.

A l'étage du dessous, Lestrange, à la porte du petit salon, ne quittait pas des yeux le recoin tout au bout du couloir, où elle savait être la petite porte de bois.

 **.**

Ron se regarda dans la glace une dernière fois. Il était vêtu de ce qu'on lui avait préparé pour la journée, quelque chose de léger et de confortable, pour le soleil et le mouvement. Lui se trouvait élégant, mais qu'est-ce que le prince Blaise penserait de cette tenue… Il n'avait aucune idée des critères que les humains avaient pour ces choses-là, et d'ailleurs sous l'eau il n'avait vu des vêtements que sur de vieux tableaux décolorés et gondolés par la mer. Frustré soudain, il souffla lourdement, et se retourna vers Hermione.

Lévitant dans sa bulle d'eau au-dessus de sa table de chevet, elle leva les deux pouces dans sa direction, avec un grand sourire. Bon… c'était déjà ça. D'un instant à l'autre le prince Blaise allait l'emmener voir les alentours et Ron avait vraiment, vraiment hâte d'y être.

-Est-ce que vous êtes prêt ?

Ron sursauta en se retournant, eut le réflexe de monter la main à sa poitrine. Par Neptune ! Son cœur battait à tout rompre de la surprise, et le prince Blaise eut l'air désolé d'avoir suscité une telle réaction – amusé, aussi, lui parut-il.

-Excusez-moi… Sourit-il. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, je pensais que vous m'aviez entendu arriver.

Ron sourit en retour, et d'un signe de tête lui assura que ce n'était pas grave. Il aurait aimé le lui dire de vive voix… mais il pourrait un autre jour, il fallait qu'il soit patient. Discrètement il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de sa table de chevet, mais Hermione s'était cachée.

-Vous êtes très élégant dans cette tenue.

Flatté, il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre un peu la lèvre, petit sourire en coin. Le prince aussi était bien habillé, très beau dans son apparat royal. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il allait passer toute une journée avec lui, rien que lui… Sauf qu'ils ne furent pas seuls un seul instant. On aurait pu le croire, mais pas du tout. Ron se débrouilla très bien, ceci dit, pour ignorer au mieux Hermione dans sa bulle d'eau qui s'initiait à la filature, et la silhouette de Seamus dans chaque source d'eau qu'ils croisèrent – à croire qu'elles étaient toutes reliées les unes aux autres depuis la mer jusqu'à cette fontaine devant le restaurant dans lequel ils s'arrêtèrent à midi.

-Est-ce que vous mangez de la viande, ou bien est-ce comme le poisson ?

Ron n'avait aucune idée ce qu'était la « viande », et il gouta du « chevreuil » pour la première fois de son existence. Bien plus difficile à manger que de l'algue ou de la _salade_ , mais c'était gouteux et il mangea presque tout – c'était tout de même bien lourd et il dut en laisser dans son assiette, mais il adora la _salade de fruits_ en dessert. Plus que tout durant ce repas, il fut fasciné par la petite flamme posée au centre de la tablée.

Parfois, Blaise se surprenait à le regarder, longuement. Il ne s'en rendait compte que lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, et était toujours étonné par le sourire de son invité. Parfois, il se mettait à penser à son mystérieux sauveur, et puis il arrêtait, sans s'en rendre compte, et pensait au midi où il avait trouvé ce jeune homme sur la plage. Il se demanda, pour la énième fois, quel pouvait bien être son nom. Avant qu'ils ne quittent l'auberge, il demanda :

-Dites-moi, vous savez écrire ?

Son invité suspendit son geste, son verre d'eau à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, releva les yeux sur lui. Il parut surpris, et puis… hésitant… Blaise eut un petit sourire étonné. Quoi, est-ce qu'il ne se rappelait plus s'il savait écrire ou non ? Il le vit plisser les yeux, comme en pleine réflexion. Il remarqua seulement alors à quel point ils étaient bleus.

Quand finalement le jeune homme hocha la tête, prudemment, Blaise s'exclama. « _Merveilleux !_ » Appelant l'aubergiste, il demanda qu'on leur apporte du parchemin, ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier. S'inclinant plus bas qu'il était nécessaire, le patron lui assura que ça arrivait dans la seconde. Mais quand l'encrier fut posé sur la table, à côté de la feuille, et que Blaise lui demanda s'il pouvait lui écrire son nom, l'inconnu fixa le parchemin sans rien y inscrire. Il regarda le pot d'encre, avança une main prudente, souleva la plume du récipient… et regarda vers Blaise, l'air perplexe. Moue embêtée aux lèvres, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de… mais Blaise n'eut pas le temps de plus y réfléchir que le garçon se leva vivement de sa chaise et vint le prendre par la main pour l'entraîner en courant vers la sortie.

-Eh !

Pris de court, il défit d'une main la bourse de sa ceinture et la jeta sur la table avant qu'elle ne soit hors de portée – « _Gardez la monnaie !_ ». La porte se refermait déjà sur le visage hébété de l'aubergiste et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire Blaise s'était fait emporter vers la plage de l'autre côté de la grande place. Se laissant tomber avec légèreté sur ses genoux, l'étrange inconnu se mit à dessiner sur le sable mouillé. Sauf que ce n'était pas des dessins… c'était des lettres, et Blaise s'accroupit près de lui.

-Ronald ? Demanda-t-il, doucement.

Son inconnu hocha vivement la tête, grand sourire aux lèvres. Puis, d'un revers de la main, il effaça les trois dernières lettres de son nom. Blaise eut un sourire tendre alors, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être cette façon qu'il avait eu de le tirer jusqu'ici pour écrire sur du sable plutôt que sur du parchemin… Il était vraiment étrange, ce garçon. C'était évident qu'il avait reçu une bonne éducation, et pourtant il était… différent. Blaise se redressa, et l'autre fit de même, satisfait.

-Eh bien… Ron, dit-il avec un sourire. Permettez-moi de me faire de nouveau votre guide, pour cette deuxième partie de notre journée.

Il eut un petit rire insonore et, d'un geste de la tête sembla le remercier, sourire aux lèvres. Alors Blaise lui fit signe de passer devant, pour qu'ils rejoignent la rue. Du coin de l'œil, il crut voir un homme minuscule dans les vagues du rivage – surpris, il se retourna vers la mer. Mais non, la silhouette avait disparu… la chaleur sans doute, il devrait penser à acheter deux ombrelles avant qu'ils ne reprennent un véhicule.

Quand la soirée débuta, ils avaient vu les terres et les dunes et étaient revenus longer la côte, jusqu'à un port qui était l'un des moins productifs de son pays et pourtant l'un de ceux que Blaise préférait. La marina et les pêcheurs étaient séparés par un long bras de mer d'un lagon paisible, à l'abri du vent et des vagues du large. Il aurait aimé l'y emmener. Mais ils l'avaient trouvé sur une plage, complètement démuni… et s'il avait survécu à un naufrage ? Blaise le regardait choisir dix parfums de glace que le marchand se demandait déjà comment agencer dans un cône, et il se demandait… Pourtant, cette façon qu'il avait eu de courir sur le sable, comment penser un seul instant qu'il était rebuté ou traumatisé par la mer ? Blaise se mordit la lèvre, nerveusement. Mais son expression s'éclaircit d'un petit sourire quand Ron se retourna vers lui, victorieux avec sa glace surdimensionnée. A croire qu'il n'en avait jamais mangé, pour avoir eu envie de temps de parfums ! Il paya l'artisan et guida son invité jusqu'à la digue, où il s'appuya sur la rambarde de bois qui donnait vue sur le port.

Le soleil se coucherait bientôt et ils devraient rentrer au palais. Et pourtant Ron avait cette façon de regarder les choses autour de lui… qui donnait l'envie de ne jamais retourner sur ses pas, de toujours pousser jusqu'à la ville suivante, puis celle d'après, jusqu'à avoir fait le tour du monde.

-Vous allez peut-être trouver ma question maladroite… Eut-il finalement le courage de demander. Est-ce que vous aimez l'eau ?

Ron eut l'air surpris un instant, et Blaise crut qu'il l'avait peut-être blessé. Mais un doux sourire naquit à ses lèvres et il hocha la tête, une fois. Ce n'était pas le grand enthousiasme auquel il avait commencé à l'habituer, mais quelque chose de plus calme, plus familier peut-être. Comme s'il avait vécu toute sa vie en bord de mer et que le rivage ne lui inspirait que les plus doux souvenirs de son enfance.

-Alors venez, fit Blaise dans un sourire en lui prenant la main. Je vous y emmène.

 **.**

-Je ne _comprends_ pas !

Dans sa tanière, Pansy nageait en rond de manière frénétique. A quelques nageoires de là, ses deux fidèles murènes la regardaient s'agiter sans intervenir, la suivant du regard. Gauche, droite, gauche, droite…

-Je ne lui ai donné que _trois jours_ , j'ai _pris sa voix !_ Comment peut-il être pourtant si près du but ?!

Au milieu de la pièce, un tourbillon vertical montrait des images de la Surface. Dans une petite embarcation, assez large pour deux personnes et une paire de rames, le fils du roi Triton et son prince _adoré_. Pourquoi est-ce que cet humain accordait tant d'importance à cet inconnu, qui ne pouvait pas même sortir un mot ! Elle enrageait. Un peu plus et elle perdrait l'âme du fils et la possibilité d'atteindre le père…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Fit-elle soudainement, les yeux sur les images, l'expression tordue de dégoût.

Sur la petite barque, alors que le fils d'Arthur avait rougi, son _prince Blaise_ semblait fasciner par ses yeux et se pencher, aurait-on dit presque malgré lui, doucement, vers… Pansy explosa de colère.

- _NON !_

Violemment, elle enfonça son poing dans le tourbillon d'images, comme si elle avait voulu le transpercer pour le tuer et, alors qu'elle tournait son poing à l'intérieur de l'écran, d'un geste vif, une vague à la Surface cogna l'embarcation. Ça n'allait définitivement pas se passer comme ça.

 **.**

Quand il rentra dans sa chambre le soir venu, bien après que le soleil se fût couché, Ron tourbillonnait de bonheur. Littéralement, il tournait et tournait sur ses pieds, perdit l'équilibre sur son lit et s'y écroula dans un profond soupir de félicité. Hermione lui sauta presque dessus, elle et sa bulle d'eau.

-Alors, alors ! S'enquit-elle immédiatement. Est-ce qu'il a réessayé de t'embrasser ? Seamus a dit que ça s'était joué à une vaguelette !

Il nia d'un mouvement de tête, mais son sourire ne perdit rien de son éclat. Se relevant du grand lit, il se laissa entraîner par ses pas rêveurs jusqu'à la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit en grand. Soupirant de nouveau, il s'avança sur le balcon et s'appuya à la rambarde. La nuit était douce, les étoiles ne semblaient briller que pour lui. La lune était belle et blanche, et elle éclairait sans peine la cour, les jardins et la plage que Ron pouvait voir depuis son étage.

Le prince Blaise était là, dans la cour, appuyé à un muret de pierres qui faisait face à la mer. Comme s'il s'était senti observé, il se retourna dans sa direction. Sous la lune si claire, Ron put voir le petit signe de la main qu'il lui adressa, et devina un sourire. Baigné de joie il lui répondit et, dans ce qui aurait pu être un petit rire enchanté, il referma la fenêtre pour retourner s'étaler sur son lit.

En contrebas, Blaise conserva un instant encore ses yeux sur la vitre close. Cette journée avait été si… Et il avait presque… Par Neptune, ce qu'il en avait eu envie ! S'il n'y avait pas eu cette vague si soudaine pour déstabiliser leur barque, il l'aurait embrassé. Se retournant vers la mer, il soupira longuement. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il était possible de ressentir si vite ce genre de chose pour un parfait inconnu. Il ne connaissait de lui que son nom, et la façon qu'il avait de regarder les plages et les places. Comme si tout était nouveau, comme tout était si merveilleux… Blaise le voyait faire, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder, lui aussi. Ce pays qui l'avait vu grandir, deux mois par ans, pendant seize ans. Tout lui était si familier, les rues, les gens, l'odeur de la mer – même le soleil, son éclat et sa chaleur.

Aujourd'hui, ça lui avait tellement plu de… de les regarder comme s'il ne les avait jamais vus avant. De nouvelles têtes, de nouvelles saveurs, de nouveaux bosquets de fleurs et même – même – de nouveaux reflets sur l'eau.

Etait-ce possible de voir toutes ces choses ? Est-ce qu'il ne les imaginait pas, simplement ?

Et même s'il les imaginait… est-ce qu'elles seraient moins belles pour autant… ?

S'appuyant sur les pierres de ses deux mains, il s'y monta pour s'y asseoir – les pieds dans le vide, les paumes sur la roche taillée, il leva le regard vers le ciel. Les étoiles étaient nombreuses ce soir et la lune, pas encore pleine, semblait plus claire que jamais. _Mais que faisait-il_. Il ne le connaissait que depuis deux jours. Fermant les yeux, il prit une grande inspiration. L'air iodé de la mer l'apaisait toujours.

Et s'il était tombé amoureux de lui ?

Ouvrant les yeux de nouveau il se dit que c'était ridicule. Il était ridicule, ce n'était pas possible, pas si vite, jamais si vite. Pourtant son cœur s'était accéléré à cette pensée, et un petit sourire tendre naissait malgré lui à ses lèvres. Demain il essaierait de nouveau… quelque part où aucune vague ne pourrait l'interrompre. Et si par bonheur il répondait à son baiser alors… Mais quelque chose le coupa dans ses pensées, attira son attention plus loin sur la plage, en contrebas. Une mélodie douce, si douce, que bien qu'il n'en saisit pas tous les mots il eut la sensation d'en être bercé.

- _…et quand il entendra, les mots si tendrement chantés…_

C'était une silhouette, assise sur le sable… Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda ce que n'importe qui pourrait faire en bas à cette heure. Descendant de son mur côté cour, gagné par la curiosité, il alla vers les escaliers qui menaient à cette partie de la plage. Le garçon assis là n'avait pas l'air perdu, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir. Blaise ne savait pas s'il pouvait le voir approcher, mais lui le voyait de mieux en mieux. Les bras autour des genoux, il regardait le ciel. Alors qu'il continuait d'approcher, il put entendre, de plus en plus clairement, un chant qui lui parut… familier…

- _…la voix chérie du garçon, si longuement désiré… le prince chaviré, soudain sera…_

Le garçon avait l'air doux, ses cheveux étaient bruns. Blaise s'arrêta près de lui, mais il ne sursauta pas un instant en le voyant arriver. Comme s'il l'avait attendu. Le prince voulut dire quelque chose, mais rien ne voulut sortir de sa gorge. Il se sentit soudain submergé par… _quelque chose_. Une vague de bien être qui l'envahit tout entier, alors que le garçon se levait et, dans un souffle, ses yeux si profond ancré dans les siens… terminait son air enchanté.

-…éperdument épris de moi.

 **.**

Dans la petite chambre sous les toits, la lumière était assurée par une lanterne posée sur le petit bureau de bois. La douce lueur jaune qu'elle diffusait dans la pièce semblait donner un supplément de chaleur au petit espace. Pas que la nuit était froide… L'été s'installant rendait les soirées et les nuits douces, et ce soir même la lune, aussi bossue fut elle, semblait laisser à Remus un peu de répit.

-Parle-moi de toi.

Le murmure l'entoura tout entier, alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient se résoudre à quitter ceux de celui qui avait été, un jour, la personne le connaissant le mieux au monde. Ils avaient seize ans de plus aujourd'hui, ils avaient vieilli et ils avaient vécu – pouvait-on seulement raconter seize années de sa vie ? Et pourtant il sentait son cœur se remplir lentement de tendresse, comme s'il se réhabituait déjà à ressentir quelque chose qui n'était ni de l'amertume, ni du chagrin.

-Tu devrais peut-être t'allonger, Sirius.

Tous les deux étaient assis sur le petit lit de la petite chambre, mais Sirius aurait sans doute dû se trouver dans l'infirmerie du Docteur Pomfresh et Remus s'en voudrait si ses blessures de voyage s'envenimaient parce qu'il ne se reposait pas assez. Comment avait été sa vie au palais Potter sous la régence de Jedusor ? Qu'avait-il ressenti, et qu'avait-il pensé ? Est-ce qu'il avait souffert d'être loin de lui ? Avait-il réussi à prendre soin de l'enfant de James et de Lily ? Sa main se posa sur la joue avec douceur.

-Je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer, répondit-il en posant doucement sa main sur la sienne.

Remus sentit bien qu'il tremblait, même si ce n'était qu'un peu. Il y avait tellement de raisons qui auraient pu l'expliquer… Son voyage, son épuisement, toute une vie de terreur. D'être en sécurité loin des Montagnes. Son toucher peut-être… Remus eut un sourire – il le voulut rassurant, mais quelques larmes revenaient à ses yeux.

-Tu ne m'ennuies pas, bien sûr que non.

Il se leva, doucement, pour l'inciter à se coucher sur les draps. Une fois allongé, ses yeux se fermèrent un instant, il soupira, presque soulagé. Remus s'assit de nouveau, juste sur le bord. Sa main fut hésitante, mais elle vint se déposer sur son abdomen, qu'il savait blessé. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il souleva la chemise qu'on lui avait donnée dans l'infirmerie – doucement, tout doucement. Il passa ses doigts sur le bandage autour de sa taille, de son ventre.

-Un grand pansement pour pas grand-chose, sourit Sirius – un peu.

Remus savait qu'il mentait. Une chute, près d'une rivière, du courant, puis des rochers. Il s'était renseigné. Leur médecin lui avait donné ce que Sirius avait consenti à lui dire – et encore là Remus doutait de tout connaître. Il ne dit rien. Replaçant la chemise avec soin, il déposa sa main sur son torse, comme pour s'assurer qu'il continuait de respirer. Ou peut-être qu'il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de retirer son toucher.

-J'ai été promu à la cuisine, dit-il comme une première réponse. Ce n'est plus moi qui fais les marchés, c'est un jeune garçon. Ça fait… quelques années déjà, à vrai dire.

Il lui paraissait tellement étrange de donner des nouvelles si banales, mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre… ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu une vie particulièrement palpitante, depuis les événements.

-Comment vont tes nuits ?

Remus se tendit imperceptiblement. La question avait été douce pourtant mais… Il baissa les yeux.

-Je me suis… habitué.

Sirius ne répondit rien à ça. Remus n'osait plus le regarder. Ils n'avaient jamais été dans la même pièce, depuis qu'il était de cette espèce. Gêné soudain, il retira sa main. Près de sa jumelle, sur ses genoux, elle ne bougea plus. Et alors qu'il les fixait, il n'entendit pas Sirius se redresser tant bien que mal sur le matelas.

-C'est peut-être… Continua-t-il malgré tout. C'est peut-être ça le pire…

S'être habitué à être un monstre, savoir que c'était ce qu'il était maintenant et accepter ces terribles crises de violence et de sauvagerie. Il ferma les yeux, une boule se créait dans sa gorge – il déglutit, avec difficulté. C'était il y avait si longtemps… Remus ne se souvenait plus des mots qu'avaient contenus les lettres qui avaient suivies. Que lui avait dit Sirius, à l'époque ? Qu'avait-il pensé ? Que pensait-il, maintenant ?

-Et… est-ce qu'il y a eu quelqu'un… que tu as…

Tué ? Remus détourna le visage.

-…aimé ?

Il rouvrit les yeux, sursautant presque. Se retournant vers Sirius, il ne vit qu'alors qu'il s'était redressé. Il y avait comme de l'appréhension dans son regard, mais de la résignation, aussi. Il tenta de lire dans ses yeux, mais il était dans une telle attente de réponse que Remus ne put y lire que ça. Il se pinça les lèvres, presque sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. D'un geste lent de la tête, il nia. Sirius baissa les yeux, vivement, comme pour cacher sa réaction.

-Ja… jamais ? En seize ans ?

Remus nia de nouveau, mais Sirius ne le regardait toujours pas. Soudain, il fut pris d'un terrible doute. Il détourna le regard un instant, se mordit la lèvre, hésita à demander…

-Et… et toi ?

Sirius releva alors les yeux aussi vite qu'il les avait baissés, et Remus put voir quelques larmes dans son regard. Son cœur se serra un instant – mais Sirius souriait, même si ce n'était qu'un peu.

-Non, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Non, bien sûr que non.

Silence. Le cœur de Remus se mit soudain à battre plus vite, il eut un sourire – s'en voulut de se réjouir de sa solitude. Et pourtant, si cela signifiait qu'il n'avait réellement jamais cessé de l'aimer… il baissa les yeux, mais sans cesser de sourire – comment aurait-il pu. Quand il les releva, Sirius le regardait toujours. Il avait oublié, au cours des années, l'effet qu'avait sur lui les regards de Sirius. Il se sentait si… _important_.

-Tu devrais… tu devrais te rallonger, dit-il doucement. Tu vas te fatiguer.

Mais au lieu de ça, Sirius se pencha vers lui et, délicatement… déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Remus frissonna tout entier. Ce fut aussi court que ce fut doux, et ils souriaient quand ils se séparèrent – pas tout à fait à l'aise, mais définitivement plus légers. Remus incita Sirius à se recoucher sur le matelas et, doucement, passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.

-Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu dois être affamé.

Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis se contenta d'un hochement de la tête. Comme s'il était trop occupé à le regarder. Remus se leva du lit presque à regrets, marcha jusqu'à la porte pratiquement à reculons. Il l'avait retrouvé… il l'avait vraiment retrouvé… Il souriait quand il promit de revenir au plus vite, et il soupira longuement quand il eut refermé la porte. C'était un véritable miracle, de l'avoir ici avec lui. Par tous les dieux, il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux ! Il descendit les marches qui menaient aux étages inférieurs avec la plus grande des légèretés.

Il allait se glisser en cuisine, remonter quelques fruits et rester à ces côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, ou qu'il se sente prêt à se lever. Remus ne voulait plus jamais le quitter. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, en bas, la première fois… il avait presque cru… voir un fantôme… Mais il était bien réel, et il allait rester. Ils avaient tellement de temps à rattraper, tellement de choses à se dire, tellement…

Remus s'arrêta. Un instant, il ne bougea plus, et ne fit plus un son. Comme un réflexe, il renifla, une fois. Deux fois. Quelque chose… quelque chose lui semblait étrange. Hésitant, il s'éloigna du chemin des cuisines, pour prendre celui du hall. Seulement alors tout lui parut bien calme. Dans les couloirs, dans les pièces aux portes ouvertes. Où était passé tout le monde ? Et cette odeur… Remus était lycanthrope depuis longtemps maintenant et il avait appris malgré lui, par la force du temps, l'odeur de chaque personne vivant entre ces murs, ou visitant régulièrement ces lieus. Et celle qu'il sentait à présent…

Plus il approchait de la salle du trône, plus il avançait avec prudence. Ce n'était pas vraiment une odeur à proprement parler… plutôt, deux odeurs, se mêlant l'une à l'autre dans la distance. Et s'il devait les séparer l'une de l'autre, alors il y en avait une qu'il pensait reconnaître. Une odeur qui avait persisté des jours dans le palais après le baptême de l'héritier, et qu'il n'avait plus sentie depuis.

Le cœur battant, il s'arrêta derrière un mur. Il n'osa pas se montrer, il sentait qu'il ne devait pas. Parce que quelque chose… quelque chose de terrible était en train de se passer. Quelque chose qui expliquait sans doute le vide des couloirs, et cette désagréable sensation au fond de son ventre.

-Je parie que tu ne t'attendais pas à me trouver ici, retentit une voix d'homme qu'il n'avait jamais entendue – et qui parut si cruelle à ses oreilles.

Son cœur battait vite à présent, et il redouta d'entendre la suite. Où était tout le monde ? Et qu'en était-il des fées ? Il s'approcha imperceptiblement, alors même qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour percevoir la suite. Il pensa à Sirius, là-haut dans sa chambre, et eut peur de l'identité de cet homme. Cet homme dont les dernières paroles le firent frémir de terreur :

-Je suis sûr que tu apprécierais l'ironie de la situation, si tu n'étais pas déjà mort… _mon cher petit Potter_.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Noon... Si ? Nooooooon... Si ?... :O

En attendant Sirius et Remus ont eu un petit temps calme rien que pour eux, et Ron et Blaise ont passé _toute une journée_ ensemble ! Même si... Blaise... D'ailleurs, Blaise ? Vous pensiez qu'il lui arriverait "quelque chose" si vite ?

En tout cas **j'espère que ça continue de vous plaire** , n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos avis, ça me fait toujours super plaisir, même si ce n'est qu'un petit mot ! :)  
De mon côté je vous dis bien sûr à vendredi prochain (10/11/17) pour le chapitre 19 !

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	21. 19 - Charmes brisés

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Charmes brisés -**

Vu de là où ils se tenaient, le palais semblait paisible. Tout était plongé dans le noir, et tous devaient dormir. Les murs extérieurs baignaient dans la lumière de la lune et Harry aurait pu être touché par la poésie du tableau, mais son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser son espoir trop l'aveugler.

-Vous êtes sûrs qu'il est ici ? Demanda-t-il une fois de plus.

Il voulait en être _certain_. Si jamais ils entraient dans ce palais et que le Miroir ne s'y trouvait pas, en plus de perdre un temps précieux ils mettraient en danger la vie de Draco si Jedusor les retrouvait. S'il était toujours dans ce pays, il devait avoir des yeux et des oreilles dans chaque recoin – et que dire alors du château et ses alentours. Son tuteur devait penser que c'était le premier endroit où il se rendrait dans un pays inconnu et, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Personne ne lui répondit, il avait posé cette question trop de fois déjà. Il y eut quelques hochements de tête mais, les yeux fixés sur l'immense édifice, il ne put les voir. Draco pressa son épaule d'une main douce. Il savait qu'Harry s'inquiétait pour lui, mais il ne fallait pas. S'il n'avait pas voulu courir les risques associés à cette quête, il ne se serait pas porté volontaire pour l'accompagner.

-On s'en tient à ce qu'on a dit, Harry, dit-il doucement. Nous entrons voir mes parrains, nous leur parlons du Miroir et d'Oliver et des autres, et ensuite on revient les chercher. Tout va bien se passer, ce sont des gens raisonnables tu sais.

Sans compter qu'ils étaient eux aussi des êtres de magie – Draco s'y faisait peu à peu. Mais ce n'était pas la réaction des fées qu'Harry craignait, plutôt qu'un espion de Jedusor ne voit les lutins et le prévienne qu'ils étaient ici. Il préférait les faire entrer au palais plus discrètement que par la grande porte – dans le noir, ils étaient bien plus reconnaissables que lui. Soufflant longuement, il tenta de canaliser son attention. Il n'arrivait pas encore totalement à croire que défaire Jedusor de ses pouvoirs serait si simple et, parallèlement, il avait la sensation que s'il se laissait trop envahir d'espoir maintenant, quelque chose allait mal se passer.

-Allez-y, Harry, fit la voix douce de Luna derrière lui.

-Nous veillerons sur ta monture jusqu'à votre retour, renchérit Cédric avec un sourire franc.

-Ce n'est pas non plus comme s'ils partaient pour des heures… Marmonna Marcus en levant les yeux au ciel – mais personne n'y prêta attention.

Ils avaient raison, il ne devait plus tarder. Se décidant enfin, il leur confia Hedwige et, avec Draco, entreprit de descendre la pente douce qui les ferait sortir des sous-bois et approcher les grandes grilles. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, les lutins les suivirent du regard. Ils avaient une très bonne vue nocturne et avec cette lune si claire c'était pour eux comme en plein jour. Et pourtant, seule Daphnée sembla finir par remarquer un détail troublant.

-Dites-moi… Fit-elle au bout de quelques longues minutes. Vous ne trouvez pas que cette entrée manque de gardes ?

Silence. Aucun d'eux n'était expert en palais, mais la remarque de leur amie sembla toucher une certaine vérité. Oliver fut le premier à réagir, il descendit la pente douce en courant, suivi de peu par les autres. Mais quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit alors : au niveau des grilles, un bouclier invisible les empêcha de passer.

 **.**

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, chuchota Draco au bout d'un moment, mais j'avais toujours imaginé qu'un château ne dormait jamais complètement.

Harry ne répondit rien. Ils marchaient avec prudence entre les épais murs de pierre, et il était habité d'un mauvais pressentiment. Parce que Draco avait raison – du moins quand il vivait dans le palais de Jedusor, jamais il n'avait été témoin d'une nuit aussi calme que celle-ci. Où étaient les gardes qui devaient garder les entrées, faire des rondes dans les couloirs ? La nuit était tombée, mais les derniers des serviteurs ne devaient pas avoir fini de dîner il y avait si longtemps. Pourquoi ne résonnaient ni les pas des habitants, ni le bruit de la vaisselle dans la cuisine pourtant proche ? Ils approchaient de la porte de la salle du trône, derrière laquelle ils espéraient trouver au moins l'une des trois fées en régence pour la nuit, mais Harry s'arrêta soudain et barra le chemin de Draco d'un bras devant lui.

-Harry ?

-Shh… Murmura-t-il. Quelque chose n'est pas normal…

Un instant encore, ils ne bougèrent pas. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet – et maintenant, quoi. Draco avança une main prudente vers la poignée de la porte et Harry le regarda faire, retenant presque son souffle. Sa main frôla la matière lisse… et en un clin d'œil, Draco fut complètement aspiré par la porte, dans un cri de surprise.

 _-Draco !_

Harry voulut ouvrir cette porte, le retrouver de l'autre côté, mais alors qu'il sautait sur la poignée à son tour la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il n'y soit pour rien – il trébucha à l'intérieur et le battant claqua derrière lui.

-Harry, Harry… mon petit doigt m'avait bien dit que je te retrouverais là.

Le cœur battant, les yeux d'Harry balayèrent la pièce en une fraction de seconde à peine – Jedusor, avachi comme un empereur sur le trône du Seigneur Malfoy, Ombrage debout près de lui et, devant eux, Draco bâillonné et ligoté, à genoux sur le sol froid, qui le regardait avec terreur. Et alors, la même pensée les traversa tous deux : _il est le garçon que j'aime, et je l'ai amené ici_.

-Libérez-le ! Ordonna Harry alors, d'une voix forte – forte et désespérée.

Jedusor eut un air innocent, porta la main à sa poitrine et feinta l'impuissance.

-Moi ? Dit-il. Mais ce jeune homme ne ressort pas de ma responsabilité, très cher.

Ombrage eut alors un rire froid et, en un claquement de doigts, elle fit disparaître Draco dans un nuage de fumée rose. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. _Non…_ Qu'avait-elle fait de lui ? Où était-il passé ? Il regarda la sorcière avec effroi, puis avec colère.

-Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux je jure que je- !

-Oh, Harry, pitié, épargne-nous ton couplet de _Prince Charmant_ … On m'a raconté ta petite aventure chevaleresque tu sais, je suis assez surpris.

Il fit alors un geste sec dans sa direction et Harry eut le réflexe de faire un pas en arrière, mais il ne put pas. Très vite il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus faire aucun mouvement. Il le sentit monter de ses jambes, à son torse, à ses bras… et voulut le combattre mais c'était impossible et, bientôt, il fut entièrement figé.

-Je ne pensais pas que notre petit désaccord nous porterait si loin de chez nous, tu sais… Soupira Jedusor alors – comme si ça le fatiguait rien que d'y penser.

Harry ne put que le fixer, alors que la haine montait en lui et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Quand il pensait qu'il avait obéi à cet homme toute sa vie… cet homme qui l'avait mal traité, mal nourri… qui avait soi-disant assuré la régence de ses parents mais qui aujourd'hui voulait le tuer pour garder son précieux trône… Il avait été malheureux, et il avait souffert, rien que pour l'égo de ce démon.

-Et pourtant nous voilà, dans un somptueux palace : moi sur le trône et toi…

Il éclata d'un rire sinistre avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase. Il se leva du siège royal et fit quelques pas nonchalant vers lui.

-Je suis sûr que tu apprécierais l'ironie de la situation, si tu n'étais pas déjà mort… _mon cher petit Potter_.

Harry voulut tenter de bouger de nouveau, mais ce fut en vain. Près du trône, Ombrage semblait se délecter du spectacle. Est-ce qu'elle avait conclu un marché avec Jedusor ? Ou bien la seule présence de son ancien maître suffisait-elle à la rendre de si bonne humeur ? Que ce fut l'un ou l'autre, c'était une raison supplémentaire pour la craindre, et Harry déglutit. La première raison… la première raison était qu'elle se tenait là, devant lui, après qu'il lui ait lancé une épée en pleine poitrine.

-Tu sais, j'ai fait exécuter ton cher _Monsieur Black_ pour ton assassinat. Quel déshonneur, pour un homme qui avait servi sous le règne de ton père…

Le cœur d'Harry sembla s'arrêta complètement. Alors il avait eu raison de le craindre… Black était mort… mort par sa faute… De terribles larmes de culpabilité montèrent à ses yeux, alors que sa vue se brouillait et que ses paupières figées l'empêchaient d'y voir de nouveau clair. Le mouvement qui suivit fut si soudain qu'Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite que c'était lui qui venait de le faire, le cœur battant de peur. Tom venait de lui lancer une pomme, et Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment il l'avait rattrapée.

Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas vraiment _lui_ qui l'avait rattrapée… Avec terreur, il se rendit compte que son bras bougeait sans qu'il ne le veuille, et qu'il approchait peu à peu la pomme de son visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Est-ce que c'était la même pomme qu'il avait voulu lui faire croquer, sous l'apparence d'un vieillard blafard, dans la clairière des lutins ? Parce qu'elle lui ressemblait énormément. Et Harry n'avait aucune envie de laisser _ça_ s'approcher de lui. Il tenta de se battre, pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps… mais en vain.

-Maintenant, il faudrait quand même que tu meures, disait Jedusor devant lui, l'air ennuyé.

Puis il ajouta, avec un sourire cruel :

-Parce que, tu comprends… j'ai promis.

Et, malgré tous ses efforts pour résister, Harry mordit à grand coup dans le fruit ensorcelé.

 **.**

-… _mon cher petit Potter_.

Remus se raidit. _Potter ?_ Le prince Potter, l'héritier au trône et celui que Sirius avait porté serment de protéger ? Il frissonna, et se dépêcha de rebrousser chemin avant que l'on ne s'aperçût de sa présence. Il devait trouver la reine. Et l'endroit où les gardes avaient été enfermés. Dieux, il devait remonter voir Sirius et lui dire de fuir – si jamais le Régent fouillait le palais et qu'il le trouvait dans sa petite chambre… Mais il s'arrêta alors que, passant près d'une fenêtre, ses yeux perçurent quelque chose de bien inhabituel.

Près des grilles, un petit attroupement d'enfants semblait chercher à entrer dans la cour. Il fronça les sourcils en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir dans la nuit du dehors. Par tous les dieux… Il recula d'un pas. Ce n'était pas des enfants, c'était des lutins. Et s'ils étaient ici, alors que le prince venait d'être fait prisonnier… Ils avaient dû venir avec lui ! Changeant ses plans, il courut vers la sortie la plus proche et ne ralentit pas avant d'atteindre les grilles ouvertes.

-Monseigneur ! L'appela l'une des créatures. Notre ami court un grand danger !

-Je ne suis pas Seigneur, répondit Remus en l'interrompant. Je suis garçon de cuisine. Est-ce que votre ami est le prince Harry ?

-N'avancez plus !

Silence, chacun cessa de respirer une seconde entière. C'était l'un d'eux qui venait de lui ordonner de ne plus bouger. Les autres ne redirent rien à ça, certains le regardèrent plus fixement – Remus se dit que ce devait être leur chef, ou ce qui s'en approchait.

-Je ne suis pas un ennemi, fit-il alors – et ce disant il regarda derrière lui, pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours seuls.

-Non, répondit le lutin. Mais vous êtes une créature magique, pas vrai ? Vous ne pourrez pas sortir, vous êtes bloqué, comme nous.

Perplexe, Remus avança prudemment la main vers la sortie… Mais laissa échapper un petit jappement de surprise quand une force invisible lui brûla le bout des doigts, comme lorsque l'on touchait une plaque de métal avec un pull en laine à l'approche d'un orage. Il récupéra sa main aussi vite qu'il était humainement possible, dans un réflexe.

-Ça vous a fait mal, commenta l'une des jeunes filles. Oliver, pourquoi ça lui a fait mal ?

Celui qui était peut-être leur chef et qui s'appelait Oliver le dévisagea intensément, surpris lui-même. Remus eut un éclair de génie. Reculant d'un pas, il souffla longuement puis, prenant autant son courage que son élan, il s'élança à travers la force. Une désagréable sensation d'échauffement le parcourut des pieds à la tête et il grimaça, une fois de l'autre côté, un peu essoufflé de l'épreuve. Quand il eut repris son souffle, il remarqua que les autres le dévisageaient tous à présent.

-Je ne suis pas né magique, dit-il alors. Cette chose ne veut sans doute pas que je passe, mais ne doit pas avoir le pouvoir de m'en empêcher, j'imagine.

Il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en magie, mais il pouvait citer deux noms à l'intérieur qui devaient être capable de créer une telle barrière. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il repassa son bras dans la barrière pour faire une interruption dans ce qui devait être un dôme, et pressa les lutins pour qu'ils passent en dessous. Ils s'y hâtèrent tous à la suite sans la moindre hésitation, alors que Remus luttait pour ne pas retirer son bras par réflexe. Quand enfin le dernier fut passé, il reprit son bras, vivement.

-Je vais vous indiquer comment rentrer dans le palais, dit-il. Harry est dans la salle du trône mais vous aurez plus de chance si vous trouver les gardes avant. Le château devrait en être rempli mais ils ne sont pas à leurs postes – peut-être dans les cachots. Il m'étonnerait que la reine ait été laissée dans sa chambre, elle doit elle aussi être retenue quelque part.

Tous hochèrent la tête, une fois. Et puis la jeune fille aux yeux rêveurs avança d'un pas hésitant vers lui.

-Et vous ? Demanda-t-elle. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Je vais prévenir nos voisins les plus proches. Donnez-moi jusqu'au midi et je devrais y être parvenu – sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai une endurance à la course plutôt exceptionnelle.

Tout du moins, si son fichu passage dans cette barrière magique ne l'avait pas trop affaibli, et si la lune le laissait tranquille jusqu'à l'aube.

-J'espère être revenu dans un jour, d'ici là… essayez de trouver le prince et de fuir cet endroit.

Il allait tourner le dos et se mettre à courir, mais soudainement il se retourna de nouveau.

-Il y a un homme, dit-il – et les autres qui allaient partir eux aussi durent se retourner pour l'écouter. Au dernier étage, dans la tour ouest, il est blessé. Jedusor… Jedusor ne doit pas le trouver.

Il tenta de ne pas penser au fait que la dernière fois que l'un d'eux avait quitté ce château, ils ne s'étaient plus vus pendant seize ans. Seize longues, longues années… Il fit taire l'amertume qui grandissait en son cœur et, à regret, se détourna enfin pour se mettre à courir à travers bois. En direction des côtes.

 **.**

Le soleil se levait sur les terres et, avec lui, Ron s'éveillait doucement. A peine eut-il conscience de son éveil qu'un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, alors que ses yeux demeuraient clos – il s'étira dans ses draps avec paresse et soupira longuement. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour que la Magicienne lui avait accordé pour que le Prince Blaise l'embrasse – d'un baiser d'amour, un vrai. Il ne l'avait pas oublié, mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas. La veille, ils avaient failli… Rien que d'y penser, il avait l'envie irrépressible de glousser comme un idiot.

Soudain empli d'énergie, il repoussa ses couvertures et sauta pieds à terre. Cette journée ne pourrait être que bonne, il le savait, il le sentait. Marchant à grands pas vers la fenêtre, il l'ouvrit d'un geste. Fermant les yeux, inspirant longuement la brise matinale de la mer, il se laissa sourire. Puis il soupira, doucement. Le soleil levant projetait l'ombre du palais sur la cour, et la mer scintillait à la lumière du matin. Le clapotis des vagues, l'air dans les feuilles… le cri des mouettes…

-Ça alors !

Ron rouvrit les yeux, surpris. Deux oiseaux se posèrent alors sur la rambarde du balcon et il eut tout juste le temps de retirer ses mains pour que leurs pattes ne s'y agrippent pas. Il les reconnut très vite ceci dit, et un petit sourire moqueur vint prendre place à ses lèvres.

-Devine-dont qui on a croisé dans la crique !

-La crevette !

Les sœurs Mouettes étaient égales à elles-mêmes, et Padma autant que Parvati semblait enthousiasmée à l'idée de le voir sur la terre ferme. Ron aurait bien aimé leur rappeler que Seamus n'était pas une crevette, mais même s'il avait eu une voix pour le faire il n'aurait jamais eu le temps de le placer. Quelque part derrière, il entendait Hermione lentement sortir de son sommeil, dans une bassine près du lit.

-Tu ne croiras jamais ce qu'il nous a dit, lança Padma en levant les yeux au ciel – à moins que ce ne fût Parvati. Il nous a dit que tu avais des jambes et que tu essayais de séduire un humain pour récupérer ta voix et échapper à un destin d'esclave sous la mer !

-Oooooh ! S'exclama alors Parvati avant même que sa sœur eut terminé – à moins que ce ne fût Padma. Regarde-moi ces jambes ! Qu'elles sont longues, et humaines ! Où est-ce que tu les as eues ?

Ron croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, haussa un sourcil – son sourire moqueur ne le quittait pas. Elles allaient finir par relier tous les points entre eux, il leur fallait seulement un peu de temps. Et puis il n'allait pas devenir esclave de Pansy s'il échouait… il ne se souvenait plus de la formule exacte qu'elle avait employé pour le contrat mais Ron était certain que le mot « esclave » n'avait pas été prononcé. Seamus exagérait, comme toujours. Hermione se rapprochait lentement, flottant sans grande énergie, se frottant les yeux dans sa bulle d'eau pour en chasser le sommeil.

-Alors tu nous connais, on a fait notre enquête avant de le croire sur parole… Reprit l'une des sœurs.

-Mais quand on a entendu parler du mariage, on ne pensait pas _vraiment_ que c'était toi !

Ron fronça les sourcils. Il se retourna vers Hermione, qui avait l'air maintenant complètement réveillée. Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixait les sœurs mouettes sans sembler en croire un mot.

-Un… mariage ? Répéta-t-elle, dubitative.

-Bien sûr ! S'exclamèrent les sœurs en cœur, avant que l'une ne poursuive. Le mariage du prince bien sûr, avec il paraît un garçon qu'il vient tout juste de rencontrer !

-Pour tout dire, le grand vieux avait vraiment l'air surpris.

L'annonce d'un mariage qui avait surpris Monsieur Firenze… un garçon qu'il venait de rencontrer… Le cœur de Ron se mettait doucement à battre plus vite. Se pouvait-il… se pouvait-il vraiment que…

-Il t'a demandé quelque chose ? S'étonna Hermione en se retournant vers lui.

Mais Ron sentait soudain qu'il n'avait pas le temps de lui répondre, même d'un hochement de tête, et s'élança vers la porte. Est-ce qu'il comptait lui demander de l'épouser ce matin même ? Par Neptune, ses jambes en tremblaient alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers pour le retrouver. Dans la salle à manger peut-être ? Ou le salon ? Ou bien la cour ? Les battements de son cœur étaient frénétiques maintenant. Il allait lui demander de l'épouser ! Ron ne pouvait pas y croire, et pourtant c'était vrai ! Il arriva à l'étage du dessous et aperçut le prince Blaise dans le hall par la mezzanine. Il allait de nouveau s'élancer dans l'escalier, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Quelqu'un.

Un garçon, un jeune homme de son âge qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais qui se tenait près du prince alors qu'il parlait à Monsieur Firenze. Et même en sachant que ce n'était pas bien… il ne put faire autrement que d'écouter.

-Majesté… êtes-vous certain ? Je veux dire…

Il eut un court regard vers l'inconnu, semblant chercher ses mots – mais Ron comprenait. Peu à peu, il comprenait. Et peu à peu… toute énergie… sembla vouloir quitter son corps.

-Vous venez de vous rencontrer, peut-être voudriez-vous prendre le temps… de vous connaître…

-J'ai pris ma décision, répondit le prince sans aucune once de doute. Nous voulons nous marier au plus vite. Aujourd'hui.

Et alors que Firenze répondait d'un air dubitatif que ce serait organisé, Ron tourna les talons. Doucement, il remonta les marches qu'il avait dévalées plus tôt. La remontée lui parut durer des heures, et pourtant sembla si courte. Il referma derrière lui la porte de la chambre, et n'osa pas se retourner pour faire face à Hermione et aux filles. Il avait cru… il avait tellement cru que… Ses yeux se fermèrent, et une première larme dévala sa joue.

-R-Ron… ? Hésita Hermione.

Il se retourna, doucement, et leva les yeux vers elle. Ils étaient rouges. Les mouettes étaient parties, il en fut reconnaissant. Hermione comprit tout de suite, et ne dit rien. Pour ça aussi, il fut reconnaissant. Il voulut dire quelque chose, ouvrit la bouche, mais se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Peut-être qu'il se passa quelques minutes, ou peut-être qu'il se passa plus. Ron finit par se détacher de la porte, et marcha lentement vers le lit. Il ne s'y assit pas, mais il ramassa la bassine dans laquelle Hermione avait dormi ces deux dernières nuits. Il la lui tendit et elle vint y déposer son eau, en s'y couchant. Il tenta de lui faire un sourire, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle ne sourit pas non plus. Il déposa la bassine sur le sol, retira le haut dans lequel il avait dormi et en recouvrit le récipient. Puis il ressortit de la chambre, la bassine dans les mains, et descendit tous les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. En bas, il sortit dans la cour. Et depuis la cour, il rejoignit la crique.

Il ne fit pas attention aux regards intrigués des humains sur son passage. Peut-être qu'un garçon torse-nu transportant un bac recouvert d'un linge était trop étrange pour eux, mais ce n'était pas son problème. Plus rien n'était vraiment son problème, à vrai dire.

Avançant dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait aux genoux, il retira et jeta sur la plage le vêtement de la bassine, puis il s'accroupit et, en prenant bien soin de ne pas créer de courant brusque dans le récipient, il aida Hermione à retourner à la mer.

-Ron ?

C'était Seamus, qui devait les avoir vus venir de loin et qui nageait dans leur direction.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Hermione se contenta de secouer la tête, lentement, et Seamus se tut. Ron vit son visage se décomposer et quand il regarda vers lui pour être sûr, il n'eut pas le courage de lui faire face. A la place il s'assit dans l'eau avec eux et, relevant ses genoux contre son torse, il reposa sa tête sur ses bras. Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il pleurait.

Au moins, il avait eu un aperçu de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie sur la terre ferme.

Et pourtant ce n'était pas de devoir retourner sous la mer auprès de la Magicienne pour toujours qui l'affectait le plus… mais qu'après l'espoir qu'il avait connu, et après être tombé amoureux du prince Blaise… lui était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

 **.**

Le messager du palais chargé de faire essayer le gant retrouvé pourrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et Neville ne tenait pas en place dans sa petite chambre. Comment devait-il s'habiller ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas se présenter à des officiers royaux dans son tablier. Il avait calculé que s'ils devaient faire toutes les grandes maisons du pays en commençant par le plus près du palais et ce dès l'aube, ils devraient arriver au manoir avant la fin de la première partie de la matinée. Ils n'habitaient pas si près du palais, mais pour bien faire les officiers royaux devraient partir vers le nord, et ils étaient sur le chemin.

Une marche craqua dans l'escalier de bois.

Il devrait peut-être aussi commencer à réfléchir à ce qu'il voudrait emmener au palais quand il y serait convoqué, le lendemain. Et puisque le gant lui irait, il faudrait qu'il soit convaincant en niant être allé à ce bal, et peut-être redoubler d'effort dans ses travaux du reste de la journée. D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas pris du retard depuis le début de la matinée, à tourner ainsi en rond sous les toits… Mais cette pensée ne le traversa que succinctement. Si jamais Dame Bella refusait qu'il se rende à sa convocation – _à quoi cela servirait-ce, puisque tu n'y étais pas !_ – il faudrait bien qu'il songe à se lever plus tôt encore le lendemain pour partir plusieurs heures avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Il y eut un discret pas sur le petit palier.

Bien sûr il avait un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée de faire ainsi une infidélité à la maison de ses parents… Sa mère, morte de chagrin, et son père… à qui il devait d'avoir pu se rendre au palais et rencontrer son si merveilleux inconnu. Inconnu… Le prince Théodore, qui avait été un véritable gentleman, qui ne s'était jamais vanté d'être prince auprès de lui et qui mettait aujourd'hui de gigantesques mesures en place pour le retrouver ! Le prince Théodore qui l'avait… embrassé… Il souriait rien que d'y repenser – se mordit la lèvre pour rester concentré. Trois hauts de corps étalés sur son lit, et bien qu'aucun ne semblait être la hauteur de véritables officiers, il ne pouvait chasser ce sourire de ses lèvres. Comme depuis qu'il connaissait son nom. Théodore.

La porte de sa chambre claqua – il sursauta, se retourna en un battement de cœur vers le battant, les yeux écarquillés, juste à temps pour entendre le son de la clé dans la serrure.

-Non ! Cria-t-il.

Il se jeta sur la porte et tenta d'actionner la poignée, mais rien à faire.

-Ne faites pas ça ! Ouvrez-moi !

Est-ce que les jumeaux avaient remarqué son absence et voulait le punir de sa paresse ? Il pouvait se rattraper ! Ils ne pouvaient pas l'enfermer ici, pas aujourd'hui ! Il devait descendre !

-Tu ne verras pas le messager du prince, s'éleva distinctement la voix de sa tutrice derrière la porte.

Neville se figea. Un instant, il cessa même de respirer. Comment… pourquoi voulait-elle… Toute chaleur le quitta. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir pourtant, c'était impossible qu'elle sache qu'il avait rejoint le bal malgré sa désapprobation. Il avait pris mille précautions, il était rentré avant eux, et il pouvait jurer qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ce soir-là. Il était parti avant qu'elle n'en ait le temps, il avait…

-Tu m'as désobéi, dit-elle à travers la porte. Voilà ta punition.

Sa voix était dure, tranchante – menaçante, même. Et pourtant, il aurait juré l'entendre sourire. Il ne pouvait imaginer qu'elle veuille lui être si cruelle. Les larmes lui montait aux yeux alors qu'il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de fixer là où il la pensait être, derrière le battant.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Cria-t-il – et il tenta de nouveau de forcer sur la poignée. Je _dois_ descendre ! Je vous en prie !

Elle ne se rendait pas compte… Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Et pourtant il l'entendait déjà tourner les talons et descendre les marches, une à une, pour partir en le laissant là. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'avantage quand il comprit qu'elle était partie.

-Non ! Pleura-t-il en s'acharnant sur la poignée. Non, pitié ! _Pitié !_

Mais rien. Que du silence, et personne d'autre pour venir à son secours. Il allait passer le reste de sa vie dans ce manoir. Dans cette tour. Dans cette chambre. De désespoir, il donna un grand coup dans la porte – mais il ne fit que s'y craquer les doigts.

-Non… s'il-vous-plaît…

Tombant à genoux sur le plancher, il ferma les yeux. Ses bras se refermèrent sur lui, comme pour le protéger, mais trop tard. Et alors que ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus de couler, il abandonna toute pudeur et laissa ce sanglot terrible, celui qui lui comprimait la gorge, prendre écho sous les toits. Il avait mal au cœur… il avait mal à l'âme… et ce jour-là, parce que Lestrange l'avait voulu ainsi, il perdit tout espoir de bonheur.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Au moins ce coup-ci, pas de montagnes russes ! C'était mal parti _dès le début_. x)

Le sort d'Harry est de nouveau incertain, certes... et celui de Draco... et celui de Ron... Neville est en bonne santé, lui ! \ o / **Des intuitions sur la façon dont les choses vont se poursuivre ? :)**

En attendant comme toujours j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous encourage vivement à me laisser vos impressions, et je vous dis à vendredi prochain (17/11/17) pour le chapitre 20 ! ;)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	22. 20 - Mon beau Miroir

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Mon beau Miroir -**

-Je ne comprends pas. On a cherché partout !

Colin commençait à être lourd dans ses bras. Il aurait très bien pu marcher derrière elles, mais Astoria avait peur qu'il se laisse distancer ou pire que, distrait, il ne s'éloigne d'elles. Dans ce palais occupé par un être aussi noir que le Seigneur de leur pays, ce n'était pas un risque qu'elle était prête à prendre. Mille fois non.

-Si on ne l'a pas trouvé, répondit Luna avec douceur, c'est qu'on n'a pas encore cherché partout.

Elle referma la porte de la pièce qu'elles venaient de quitter, alors qu'Astoria regardait de part et d'autre du couloir, nerveusement. Il n'y avait vraiment personne, et ça aussi l'angoissait. Sans compter toutes ces statues. C'était comme si elles les observaient, ça la rendait vraiment mal-à-l'aise… Elle donna un petit coup de hanche pour remonter Colin dans ses bras. Elle espérait que les autres avaient plus de chance qu'elles… Et puis combien de débarras, de pièces à tout faire, de remises reculées est-ce que ce château possédait, à la fin ! Ce Miroir n'était tout de même pas invisible ! Luna posa sa main sur son épaule et elle sursauta en se retournant. Son amie lui sourit, compréhensive.

-Pose-le, Astoria. Il peut très bien marcher tout seul, et tu te sentiras déjà beaucoup plus légère. Pas vrai Colin ?

Le petit garçon eut un sourire éclatant, et Astoria soupira – vaincue. Alors elle déposa son protégé sur le sol et en profita ensuite pour s'étirer le dos et les bras. Elle ne l'avouerait probablement pas tout de suite, mais Luna avait raison : elle se sentait déjà mieux. Alors, si elle était un Miroir magique doté de conscience confisqué par le palais royal il y avait de ça une vingtaine d'années… où est-ce qu'elle serait rangée…

-Peut-être que la porte que nous cherchons n'est pas évidente, hésita Luna en regardant de nouveau autour d'elles. Peut-être qu'elle est cachée.

Elles avaient privilégié les sous-sols, en évitant les cachots par logique pure – si des souverains se retrouvaient en possession d'objets magiques, ils ne les entreposeraient sans doute pas où des prisonniers pourraient tomber dessus en cas de fuite. Si une porte avait été cachée là, elles étaient forcément tout près. Résolue à trouver cette ouverture camouflée, Astoria se retourna vers Luna.

-Prends mes mains, dit-elle. Si nous nous concentrons assez, nous pourrons la trouver d'ici.

Son amie acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, elle ferma les yeux. Si une porte magique avait été dissimulée dans les parages, elles allaient pouvoir la sentir en se concentrant ensemble. Elles auraient aussi pu le faire seule, mais ça aurait sans doute pris deux fois plus de temps. Astoria ferma les yeux à son tour et elles se mirent à chercher, autour d'elles, à cet étage, celui d'au-dessus, celui d'en-dessous, sur des dizaines et des dizaines de mètres à la ronde. Est-ce que c'était son imagination, ou est-ce qu'Astoria ressentait des interférences ? Elles cherchèrent, et cherchèrent, mais rien de précis ne semblait vouloir se manifester. Seulement… des parasitages. Jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, une puissante vague de magie se fit ressentir _juste_ à côté d'elles. Ça les surprit tellement qu'elles sursautèrent et, rompant le lien de leurs mains, elles rouvrirent toutes deux leurs yeux en se retournant, d'un seul coup d'un seul, vers leur petit protégé.

-Colin ! Glapit presque Astoria.

Mais son activité magie s'expliqua très vite. Il y avait un homme dans le couloir, juste face à elles, enfermé dans une bulle de protection que leur petit Colin venait visiblement de refermer sur lui. Petit, rabougris, un peu dégarni et un peu gras, il avait l'air tout aussi étonné de s'être retrouvé face à eux que l'inverse – et aussi, sans doute, d'être figé dans une bulle d'énergie.

-D'où est-ce qu'il sort, celui-là ? Fit-elle alors en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Tu crois que c'est un membre du personnel ? S'enquit Luna en se penchant un peu en avant pour le voir mieux.

Du personnel, oui, mais duquel ? Ça aurait beaucoup étonnée Astoria que ce fût le dernier serviteur de la famille Malfoy à arpenter les couloirs. Probablement quelqu'un au service de Jedusor. Elle regarda à droite, à gauche, essayant de deviner d'où il aurait pu sortir, mais il n'y avait pas de portes. Par contre… cette tapisserie, juste là, semblait onduler étrangement, comme si quelque chose venait tout juste de déranger sa tranquillité.

-Moi aussi je la vois, dit Luna près d'elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées – et Astoria fit les trois pas qui la séparaient du mur pour soulever la toile.

Il y avait un battant, muni d'une poignée, cachée derrière. Elles avaient cherché un élément magique alors que la réponse avait été juste sous leurs nez ! Astoria se retourna vers ses amis avec un petit sourire vainqueur. C'était forcément là. Alors elle ouvrit la porte, fit signe aux autres de la suivre, et à Colin d'amener le petit monsieur dans sa bulle avec eux. Ça aurait été vraiment trop bête de se faire repérer maintenant.

L'intérieur était rempli d'étagères, murales ou sur pieds, où s'étalaient livres, parchemins et objets en tous genres. _Bien_. Astoria remonta ses manches, alors que Luna passait un doigt sur l'épaisse poussière de l'étagère près d'elle, et que Colin déposait gaiement sa bulle dans un coin. Tout ici devait avoir appartenu à Ombrage un jour et ils devraient faire attention à ce qu'ils toucheraient, mais rien qui ne devait les empêcher de trouver ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Une fois qu'ils auraient le miroir, ils auraient un avantage de taille sur Jedusor. Tous ses pouvoirs, entre les mains. De quoi le remettre au rang d'homme, là où était sa place, et où il ne pourrait plus faire tant de mal.

Du moins… s'ils avaient vu juste…

Et alors qu'ils fouillaient et fouillaient encore, Astoria commença à sentir son espoir s'effriter. Il n'y avait rien, rien ici qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un miroir. Encore moins un Miroir Magique qui aurait dû contenir l'humanité de Jedusor. Que des vieux machins et des parchemins de runes si longs qu'il aurait fallu des heures pour en déchiffrer n'en fut-ce qu'un.

-Astoria ?

Elle se détourna de son coin de la pièce pour contourner quelques meubles et rejoindre Luna, un peu dépitée, et pourtant un peu intriguée par le ton de son amie. L'avait-elle ? L'avait-elle trouvé ? Bêtement, son espoir remonta en flèche, le temps d'un instant. Pour redescendre aussitôt. Il y avait bien eu un miroir déposé ici, un miroir à main de taille moyenne, sans doute grossièrement emballé dans du papier, tenu avec de la ficelle. On en voyait parfaitement la trace.

Dans sa silhouette, laissée dans la poussière.

 **.**

Dehors, le soleil se levait. Draco n'aurait eu aucun moyen de le savoir. Reprenant lentement conscience, il eut d'abord tout le mal du monde à ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête le lançait et des milliards de choses semblaient se bousculer à l'intérieur – il grimaça, tenta de se redresser. Tous ses membres lui faisaient mal, comme s'il était tombé rudement sur le sol. Et pourtant… quand est-ce qu'il serait… Il se redressa alors, vivement. Harry. La salle du trône, le piège. Il voulut se mettre debout mais son pied fut brutalement retenu en arrière et il ne put que subir le choc de son genou contre le sol, se rattrapant des deux mains sur la pierre humide.

-Draco…

Il sursauta, se retourna vers la provenance de la voix. Ce fut avec terreur alors qu'il comprit où il était. Sa mère, comme lui attachée par le pied à une chaîne enfoncée dans le mur, le regardait avec des larmes plein les yeux. Ils étaient enfermés.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu… ?

Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, ni surprise, mais triste, si triste… Elle aurait pensé que là où il était, il serait en sécurité, loin d'ici, et peu importait qu'elle attende des secours pendant des jours ou des lunes, tant qu'il serait par-delà les frontières, là où ni Jedusor ni Ombrage n'auraient pu lui faire de mal. Draco se sentit tellement coupable de lui faire ressentir une telle douleur – et puis soudainement Harry lui revint en mémoire et il se sentit plus coupable encore. Si seulement il n'avait pas tenté d'ouvrir cette porte… Mais il ne pouvait pas s'attarder ainsi sur ce qu'il s'était passé, il devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper d'ici et de remonter aux étages, retrouver Harry et tous les sortir de ce pétrin.

-Mère, dit-il alors. Nous ne sommes pas venus seuls, il y a des gens de confiance là-dehors qui vont s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir revenir.

Il tenta de sourire, alors que Sa Majesté comprenait que le fils de Lily était dans le palais lui aussi, en difficulté d'après les mots de son fils. Et ces gens de confiance, qui pouvaient-ils bien être ? Et que pourraient-ils bien faire contre de pareils sorciers ? Mais Draco se déplaça vers elle, aussi près que sa chaîne le lui permettait, et tendit doucement la main dans sa direction.

-Ce n'est pas la fin, d'accord ?

Elle peina à sourire, et tendit la main à son tour, aussi loin qu'elle put. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent à peine, mais c'était suffisait. Son fils avait l'air d'avoir tellement confiance, en ces gens, en l'hériter Potter.

-Le crois-tu Ombrage ? Retentit une vois lointaine dans le couloir – ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, et Draco tendit l'oreille. Après tant d'années…

Draco échangea avec sa mère un regard encourageant. Il devait bien y avoir une façon de se libérer de ces chaînes, et dès que les voix se seraient éloignées de nouveau, ils essaieraient de quitter ces geôles. La reine Narcissa devait connaître ce palais par cœur, tout comme ses serviteurs. Les gardes, les cuisinières, les jardiniers, les balayeurs, les valets… tout ce monde devait bien être enfermé quelque part, quelqu'un finirait forcément par se libérer ! Peut-être même qu'ils étaient tout près, et qu'il y avait une possibilité de communiquer avec eux. Personne ne pouvait enfermer toute la population d'un château si grand pour toujours. Cela semblait tout simplement impossible.

-Je le pensais perdu pour toujours, et aujourd'hui…

Les voix ne s'éloignaient pas, elles se rapprochaient – Jedusor éclata d'un rire sonore. Il avait l'air de trouver toute cette situation plus plaisante que jamais.

-Tu imagines ? Qui aurait pu croire que de telles incroyables circonstances me mèneraient à récupérer ce miroir enchanté ! Hier encore il m'aurait été impossible d'imaginer que je veuille passer les portes de ce palais !

Draco frémit soudain, ses yeux écarquillés. _Le Miroir…_ Alors il l'avait récupéré avant eux. Voilà qui n'arrangeait en rien leurs affaires, déjà bien mal agencées. Mais il y avait une bonne chose dans ce qu'il entendait : deux paires de pas seulement. Harry n'était pas avec eux, ni forcé à les suivre, ni traîné derrière eux. Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose, qu'il était enfermé quelque part ailleurs. Si les lutins étaient entrés dans le palais à l'heure qu'il était, alors peut-être qu'ils le retrouveraient sans trop de mal. Après tout, ils étaient tous les sept doués de magie.

-Qu'allez-vous en faire maintenant, Maître ?

-Je compte bien ne plus jamais m'en séparer. Avec les armées Nott et Malfoy passant mes frontières à l'heure où nous parlons, il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un de mal intentionné ne tombe dessus.

Draco se tourna vers sa mère, les yeux plus écarquillés encore – elle fit de même, à la même seconde. Alors il savait… Draco vit passer dans les yeux de la souveraine la peur que cette information ait compromis la sécurité de son époux, lui et tous ceux qui le suivaient sur les terres de Jedusor. Il essaya de calculer le temps qu'ils mettraient à monter au palais et se rendre compte que Jedusor n'y était pas – ou pire, avant de tomber dans une embuscade – mais il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé inconscient, ni de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être.

-Tous ces hommes, Draco… Murmura sa mère, fébrile. Tous ces pères…

Draco eut tout le mal du monde à déglutir. Les bruits de pas étaient toujours plus proches, et c'était indéniable maintenant qu'ils se dirigeaient dans leur direction. Il souffla doucement, tenta d'adresser à sa mère un signe rassurant et, quand leurs ombres apparurent sur le mur avant même qu'ils n'apparaissent à leur tour, Draco serra les mâchoires. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que de telles personnes existaient vraiment sur cette terre, si… _maléfiques_. Ce ne serait que justice que les quatre pays de ces terres apprennent la façon détestable dont Jedusor avait conduit ses sujets, et avait traité Harry. Harry si tendre et si gentil, Harry le plus généreux garçon qu'il eut été donné à Draco de connaître… Harry qui avait dû vivre une telle enfance, sous la coupe d'un homme si mauvais. Harry…

Harry…

Les yeux de Draco, lentement, s'écarquillèrent. Harry. Il avait eu tort. Il n'était pas enfermé quelque part dans le château, dans les étages ou là où d'autres auraient pu le secourir. Il était là, bien là, derrière son bourreau de toujours… lévitant, inconscient. Son cœur s'accéléra, Draco eut un mouvement instinctif vers les barreaux de sa cellule. Jedusor eut un rire froid.

-Oh, lui ? Ricana-t-il. Oui, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez constater vous-même sa… disparition.

Ombrage ricana à son tour mais Draco n'en entendit rien. Quelque chose semblait pulser à ses oreilles, le bruit assourdissant de son cœur dans le déni peut-être. Il voulut crier, il voulut hurler, « _NON !_ », mais rien ne sembla vouloir sortir d'entre ses lèvres soudain sèches. Harry. Son Harry. Il avait le visage meurtri, comme s'il avait été malmené, battu. Son corps frêle était tout entier soumis à la sorcellerie de Jedusor qui le maintenait debout. Ses yeux restaient obstinément clos.

-Je dirais bien que le pays tout entier pleurera bientôt la mort de son prince, mais je dois avouer que depuis le temps qu'elle a été annoncée ils doivent commencer à s'en remettre.

Draco n'entendit qu'un flot inarticulé de sons, loin, loin derrière. Il perçut un mouvement de sa mère, mais ne réagit pas. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour le corps sans vie du garçon qu'il aimait. Ses yeux qui s'humidifiaient doucement alors qu'il restait pétrifié du terrible spectacle.

-Draco… Souffla sa mère.

-Vous mentez… Dit-il au lieu de lui répondre – ses yeux ne quittaient toujours pas Harry, mais sa voix était enfin parvenue à se retrouver, même pauvrement.

-Je te demande pardon ? S'amusa Jedusor alors.

C'était tellement douloureux de ne fut-ce que l'imaginer, ce ne pouvait être vrai. La gorge de Draco était tellement sèche maintenant qu'il ne put pas se répéter tout de suite. Il avait blanchi tout entier. Son cœur, si précipité, semblait complètement s'être tu. Lentement, il releva le regard vers l'assassin.

-Vous mentez, répéta-t-il. Il n'est pas mort.

Sa voix tremblait. Jedusor parut offensé un instant, mais c'était de la comédie. Tout ce que faisait cet homme n'était qu'un spectacle, une fraude. En cette seconde, Draco le haïssait. Une rage sourde et sans nom le prenait tout entier – Jedusor éclata de rire. Draco était totalement impuissant et sa colère, aussi grande fût-elle, ne put empêcher les première larmes de dévaler ses joues. Le vil sorcier, d'un geste bien trop flegmatique de la main, envoya Harry, inconscient, tomber sur le sol devant leur geôle. Draco le regarda avec horreur s'écrouler sur la pierre.

-Je me moque bien de ce que vous croyez, sourit-il d'un air mauvais. Gardez-le, il ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité.

Et il osait… ce traître, cet assassin, ce meurtrier… il osait lui tourner le dos avec autant de facilité ! C'était _injuste !_ Draco s'avança si brusquement vers les barreaux que la chaîne qui retenait sa cheville résonna dans le couloir.

-VOUS ÊTES UN MONSTRE ! Hurla-t-il.

Jedusor ne prit pas même la peine de le regarder, ni même de se retourner, ou de s'arrêter. Il ricanait de cet air sinistre et laissa Draco avec son impuissance, incapable ne fut-ce que sauver celui qu'il aimait. Et il pleura, il pleura… il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, il ressentait un chagrin comme jamais il n'aurait cru possible d'en connaître. Sa mère, trop loin pour le prendre dans ses bras, voulut le rassurer de paroles, mais elle-même savait que rien ne pourrait guérir un tel malheur.

-Vous êtes un monstre…

Draco se recroquevilla sur le sol et pleura à n'en plus pouvoir. Sa tristesse si profonde se mêlait à sa rage et bientôt il ne put plus les distinguer l'une de l'autre. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il savait : lorsqu'il sortirait d'ici – _parce qu'il sortirait_ – il donnerait à Harry l'enterrement qu'il méritait. Et chaque homme, chaque femme, chaque enfant du continent connaîtrait son histoire.

 **.**

Silencieux, Oliver fit signe à Marcus de s'arrêter. Jusque-là, ils n'avaient pas eu grande chance, mais il venait tout juste d'entendre comme un son. Qui aurait cru que partir à la recherche d'un personnel de château à l'intérieur dudit château aurait été si compliqué… C'était comme si Jedusor les avait tous rangés dans un très grand tiroir et qu'il avait glissé le tiroir dans une faille de perception. Quoique Oliver doutait grandement que Jedusor ait mis qui que ce fût dans un tiroir, aussi grand eut-il été.

-Quoi ? Grogna Marcus derrière lui, bas. Pourquoi on s'arrête ?

-Shh…

Le jour montait, ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, et ils avaient déambulé des heures dans ces labyrinthes de couloirs sans tomber sur personne. Il n'y avait pas à dire, un palais, c'était grand. Surtout quand c'était la première fois que l'on mettait les pieds dans l'un d'eux. Restait à déterminer si ces voix que Oliver venait d'entendre était celles de prisonniers… ou de geôliers…

-Que vous apporte de rester entre ces murs ? Toute cette affaire est ridicule !

Une voix de femme, de femme mûre – fatiguée peut-être mais forte, c'était certain. Derrière lui Marcus semblait s'être tu pour de bon et Oliver sut qu'il avait entendu lui aussi.

-Tu dis ça, Minerva, mais c'est toi qui est derrière les barreaux…

Et ce disant, un rire sonore retentit jusqu'à eux. C'était un rire sec et sournois, comme il n'était jamais agréable d'en entendre. Oliver se retourna juste assez pour pouvoir échanger avec Marcus un regard entendu. Ce devait être Ombrage. Ils pourraient lui tenir tête, à deux contre une… mais ils prendraient le risque qu'elle donne l'alerte, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire remarquer leur présence et celle des autres dans le château.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Marcus, bas.

Mais Oliver avait bien peur qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix : ils devaient attendre. Attendre qu'elle s'en aille. Et pourtant, cette sorcière avait l'air de se trouver parfaitement à l'aise là où elle était, nonchalamment installée sur sa chaise… Dans la cellule, devant elle, Minerva faisait les cent pas, clairement irritée. Albus, debout, les bras croisés, fixait leur ancienne collègue de son regard le plus dur. Severus, lui, assis sur le sol de pierre, le dos contre le mur et les bras sur les genoux, fixait leurs trois baguettes dépassant de la poche des longues robes de leur geôlière. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'ils s'étaient laissés avoir si facilement. Ils auraient dû voir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ils auraient dû sentir une puissance supplémentaire. Pris en traître… Et pourtant, comment auraient-ils pu imaginer une seule seconde que la carte dans sa manche, celle qui lui avait donné le cran de refranchir ces murs, portait le nom de Jedusor.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez ici, siffla Minerva de nouveau, mais vous perdez votre temps.

-Oh mais ce que nous cherchions, nous l'avons déjà trouvé ! Et même plus encore !

Severus fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils – les deux autres se tendirent. Plus encore ? Qu'auraient-ils pu espérer de plus que de prendre le contrôle de ce palais ? A moins… Severus écarquilla les yeux, et ne fut pas le seul. A moins qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulu prendre définitivement le contrôle du palais. Après tout, ça n'avait pas de sens, leurs alliés seraient bien vite au courant s'ils détrônaient les Majestés Malfoy. Alors… est-ce qu'ils avaient tendu un piège à Draco ? Pour attirer le prince Potter peut-être ? Mais c'était impossible, ils étaient loin, l'un comme l'autre… la reine le leur avait dit elle-même… partis suivre leur propre quête… Ombrage sembla deviner leurs réflexions et un rictus mauvais déforma ses lèvres, sournoise.

-Oui… Fit-elle. Votre petit protégé est notre prisonnier.

Albus fit un pas en avant, Minerva donna un coup sec et soudain dans les barreaux ensorcelés qui les gardaient prisonniers – Ombrage eut un nouvel éclat de rire. Severus retourna son attention vers leurs baguettes de nouveau, le cœur battant légèrement plus fort. Si seulement il y avait un moyen de les… mais même s'il pouvait les attirer à eux, il doutait que quoi que ce fût de magique ne puisse franchir cette barrière enchantée.

-Mais ne vous en faîtes pas pour lui, ajouta Ombrage avec un sourire noir. Mon Maître se moque bien de la lignée des Malfoy, c'est de l'autre qu'il compte bien se débarrasser.

La froideur de ses mots fit froid dans le dos à Minerva.

-Il ne pourra jamais récupérer son royaume, Dolorès, intervint Albus. Ces derniers jours le démasqueront aux yeux de tous.

-Et vous croyez qu'il n'est pas au courant ? S'amusa Ombrage, se penchant les bras sur ses genoux croisés. Oui, apprendre que les armées Malfoy et Nott marchaient sur ses terres a été plutôt… contrariant.

Tous trois se tendirent – _alors il savait_.

-Mais sans ça il ne serait jamais entré en ces murs ! Vous l'imaginez, toujours régent, prendre la reine en otage ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Rit-elle.

Mince, elle avait raison… comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas y penser… Mais si Jedusor se savait compromis dans les plus hauts cercles alors il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il se fichait bien maintenant de ce que pouvait penser ou dire ses pays frontaliers ! Et pourtant, c'était sa perte, il avait régné sur les terres des Montagnes si longtemps et aujourd'hui il n'était que fugitif. Le rendait-ce impuissant, ou bien plus dangereux encore ?

-Vous avez tout faux, sourit la fée sombre comme si elle avait lu dans leurs pensées. Vous ne connaissez vraiment pas mon Maître. A la seconde où il a su il est passé à autre chose – son pouvoir n'a pas besoin d'un trône pour être grandiose.

Ombrage ne pouvait pas croire à quel point ses anciens _collègues_ étaient crédules. Comme si son Maître avait eu besoin de ça pour le flatter ! Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui il reculait devant une bataille, mais il ne partait pas vaincu – il avait le miroir et, un jour, il reviendrait pour écraser dans son poing immense ces misérables petites contrées de pacotilles. Ils se croyaient forts parce qu'ils avaient leurs petites armées et leurs petites lois et leurs petites alliances, mais tout cela disparaitrait sous l'unité de l'Empire Jedusor, celui qu'elle l'aiderait à bâtir sur les ruines de ces minables petites cités.

Par tous les dieux ! Le retrouver sur le chemin de sa vie avait été un véritable signe du ciel. Toutes ces années elle s'était bornée à vouloir prendre sa revanche sur ces _misérables_ _fées_ qui avaient vu le mal dans sa soif de connaissance, l'avait moralisée, dénoncée, bannie, marginalisée. Mais elles avaient eu tort – la magie noire ne l'avait pas corrompue, elle l'avait réalisée, grandie ! Pourtant elle se rendait compte aujourd'hui qu'elle avait bêtement réduit la frontière de ses possibles en ne gardant en tête que cette odieuse traitrise. Heureusement, Voldemort était revenu vers elle, lui était apparu dans le pire de ses moments de faiblesse, comme un messie…

Et il avait été si indulgent. Il lui avait même permis de prendre sa revanche, pour enfin tourner cette page jaunie par le temps… se venger des fées au service du roi, de l'héritier qui avait survécu à sa malédiction… Seule condition, elle devrait lui laisser celui qui lui avait planté son épée au cœur – une blessure qui aurait pu lui être mortelle, mais Tom avait assuré que le tort que l'héritier Potter lui avait causé à lui était plus honni encore. La vérité même de son existence lui avait volé un trône durement acquis, au prix d'années et d'années de confiances gagnées. Ombrage esquissa un sourire.

-Vous savez, mon Maître est un homme de parole, et il ne se retirera pas du jeu avant d'être certain que le jeune Potter ne se mette plus jamais en travers de son chemin…

Un fois encore elle eut le plaisir dément de voir ses prisonniers s'agiter de colère derrière leurs barreaux enchantés. Quelle allégresse ! Seize années qu'elle avait attendu pareil sort leur être infligé. Elle ne tenait presque plus en place – se levant de sa chaise elle se dégourdit les jambes en marchant à grands pas lents, se délectant de chaque instant.

-Je suis sûre que vous _mourez_ d'envie de savoir comment il va périr ! S'amusa-t-elle. A vous je peux bien le dire, après tout, je vais vous tuer.

Elle aurait aimé les voir sursauter, mais elle se contenterait de leurs poings serrés et de leurs mâchoires grinçantes. Elle rit. Que d'orgueil, et mal placé en plus de cela ! Elle les reconnaissait bien là, dans leur faiblesse, leur petitesse.

-Il ne le tuera pas, intervint le vieux schnock. D'autres viendront bientôt, vous ne gagnerez pas.

-Mais tu te trompes, vieil homme ! Il a déjà réglé le compte de son _héritier_ ! Et s'il n'est pas mort, c'est tout comme.

Elle avait tout le mal du monde à contenir son excitation. Le génie de son Maître était inégalable. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'être là pour que la mort vienne le prendre, il mourrait de toute façon – qu'il s'enfuie loin d'ici ou qu'il se fasse prendre, Voldemort avait gagné.

-Imaginez-vous ce tableau… Fit-elle alors, presque rêveuse. Le palais est libéré, Jedusor évaporé, et le pauvre petit corps de l'héritier Potter plus profondément endormi encore que s'il avait été envoûté par le meilleur de mes sorts…

Leur attention était dirigée sur elle, et sur elle seule. Pendus à ses lèvres – même Severus, le sombre et sinistre, avait pris la peine de se lever. Ombrage ne s'était jamais sentie aussi puissante.

-Alors… que font ceux qui l'aiment, qui l'aiment tant, de tout leur cœur… ? Sourit-elle, sournoise.

Pour une fois, elle avait claqué le clapet de cette pimbêche de Minerva, et épuisé toutes les bonnes paroles du vieux à lunettes. C'était mieux que toutes les reconnaissances de ce continent, et même de ceux qui se trouvaient par-delà toutes les mers. Elle sourit plus encore, et un murmure lui parvint du fond de la cellule, dans l'ombre.

-Ils l'enterreront… vivant…

-Severus ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je suis _ravie_ que tu aies deviné !

Elle passait les meilleurs instants de sa vie, et les expressions sur leurs visages n'avaient pas de prix. Quel dommage serait-ce, que les seuls qui auraient pu mettre la famille Malfoy au courant du cruel stratagème seraient morts bien avant que quiconque n'ait pu passer la grande porte.

-Et maintenant… Fit-elle, dans un rictus mauvais. Je pense que nous avons assez bavardé.

Ils se tendirent de nouveau et son rictus se fit sourire, plus mauvais encore.

-Je vous rendrais bien vos baguettes pour vous défendre, s'amusa-t-elle en allant tapoter la poche de sa longue robe. Mais ce serait pour le moins déloyale pour m-

Silence. Elle se tut, le regard soudain fixe. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa poche : elle était vide. Vide. Les baguettes n'y étaient plus. Etonnée, elle releva les yeux vers ses prisonniers, mais ils avaient l'air tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Ils avaient suivi le mouvement de son regard vers sa poche et semblaient tout aussi ébahis. Un instant, pour la première fois depuis plus de seize ans, ils éprouvèrent avec sincérité un sentiment partagé.

Et puis quelqu'un frappa Ombrage derrière la tête avec le dossier de sa chaise en bois.

 **.**

Dans la cour du grand jardin, le majestueux cadran solaire indiquait midi. Au dernier étage de l'une des ailes du château des souverains Malfoy, Sirius se retourna doucement entre les draps du lit que Remus lui avait laissé. Tout aussi doucement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent – ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques secondes, la lumière abondait. Dieux… il avait la sensation de n'avoir jamais dormi autant. Peut-être plus depuis le plus lointain souvenir de son enfance, et là encore rien n'était moins sûr.

Toujours doucement, pour ne pas brusquer son esprit mais aussi pour ne pas brusquer ses blessures, il se redressa sur le petit matelas.

-Remus ? Appela-t-il, toujours ensommeillé.

Mais il ne suffit que d'un coup d'œil pour remarquer qu'il n'était pas là. Après tout sa chambre était une petite pièce. Sirius avait dû s'endormir avant que Remus ne revienne avec les vivres qu'il avait dit lui rapporter, et ne pas se réveiller avant qu'il ne soit obligé de descendre travailler au matin. Il écarta les quelques draps et posa ses pieds sur le parquet, en essayant de se ménager.

Bêtement, il s'en voulut d'avoir dormi autant. Il aurait vraiment aimé le trouver à ses côtés au réveil. Ou bien est-ce que Remus aurait trouvé cela trop rapide ? Sirius porta sa main à son estomac, pris d'une douleur légère. Mais ce n'était ni de la faim ni de la nausée, simplement… un nœud, fruit sans doute de cette incertitude qui l'assaillait maintenant qu'il était pleinement éveillé.

Est-ce que Remus lui en voudrait s'il descendait le voir dans les cuisines ? Il se mordit la lèvre, nerveusement. Il en avait vraiment envie. Ils avaient tellement, tellement de temps à rattraper…

Son regard se perdit dans la petite pièce. Elle l'avait tant accueilli, autrefois, quand James et sa cour venaient en visite, des jours entiers à servir leurs souverains dans ce même palais, des soirées passées dans les bras l'un de l'autre… C'était il y avait tellement longtemps. Aujourd'hui, quand il voyait cette fenêtre sur le toit, ce lavabo contre ce mur et ce petit bureau de bois, il avait la sensation d'être de retour chez lui après des années d'une trop longue absence – c'était familier, rien ne semblait avoir changé, et pourtant Sirius savait que rien n'était pareil.

Il fronça les sourcils. Reporta son attention sur le bureau. Puis se retourna, regarda de l'autre côté du lit. Puis sur le sol, un peu partout. Remus… Remus n'était jamais remonté avec la nourriture qu'il était descendu chercher.

Non, il se faisait des idées. Il avait vu qu'il dormait et avait tout redescendu au matin, voilà tout.

Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

Pourquoi pas, après tout, peut-être qu'il l'attendait en cuisine.

Mais n'aurait-il pas laissé un mot ? De nouveau, Sirius scruta le bureau et sa surface dégagée. Il se leva, lissant la chemise qu'on lui avait prêtée à l'infirmerie, remontant son pantalon et resserrant sa vieille ceinture. A ce moment et à ce moment seulement il remarqua le bout de parchemin sur le sol près de la porte. Il fit deux grands pas pour l'approcher et se pencha pour le ramasser. Lentement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

 _« Nous avons promis que Jedusor ne vous trouverait pas. Votre ami est parti chercher du secours, restez caché.  
Des amis. »_

Et encore, écarquillés n'était pas le mot. Sirius parcourut les quelques mots plusieurs fois, pour être certain d'avoir bien lu. Jedusor, ici ? Remus, parti ? Lui, caché ? Des amis ! Incrédule, il détourna ses yeux du mot dans sa main et, de l'autre, abaissa la poignée. Mais en vain : la porte semblait fermée à clé. Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de nouveau, forçant un peu plus. Puis un peu plus, et un peu plus, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : il était coincé ici.

Soudainement, il eut peur. Peur pour Remus. Parti seul chercher de l'aide alors que Jedusor était dans les parages ? Mais c'était de la folie ! Et qu'en était-il des fées qui vivaient ici et qui devaient assister la reine ? Et la reine, justement, était-elle en danger elle aussi ? Il rebaissa ses yeux vers le mot et le parcourut de nouveau. Des amis… Sirius n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'ils disaient vrai.

Remus…

Vivement, il jeta le bout de parchemin sur le lit et se retourna pour jeter de rapides coups d'œil tout autour de lui. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu indiquer à ces _amis_ où il se trouvait, surtout pour lui dire ça. Et pourtant, non, il refusait. Si Jedusor était ici alors il devait faire quelque chose – sans compter que c'était peut-être de sa faute, si ce tyran avait fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici. Et même si son cœur battait fort, et même si son abdomen le faisait souffrir. Le prince Harry était loin, le jeune Malfoy aussi, et c'était déjà ça… Mais si Remus était vraiment parti chercher de l'aide alors c'était que l'heure était grave, peut-être même les soldats restés au palais étaient-ils blessés, et alors la reine pouvait très bien être sans assistance – avec Jedusor, tout était possible.

Il passa ses bottes avec précipitation et s'approcha de la petite fenêtre avant de l'ouvrir en grand. Il faisait tout aussi chaud dehors que dedans. Prenant son élan et les mains accrochées aux côtés du cadre de la fenêtre, il posa un pied sur le rebord et se hissa jusqu'à faire un premier pas mal assuré sur la toiture en pente douce. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de rejoindre les étages du dessous, mais puisque c'était la seule… Avec précaution, il lâcha les bords de la fenêtre. Il tanga mais tint bon.

Que ce mot eut été sincère ou non, une chose était sûre : quelque chose se tramait, et il ne resterait pas sans rien faire.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

...Ils sont dans une mauvaise passe en ce moment mais c'est bien une histoire à happy-end, je le jure ! ToT

En tout cas j'espère que ça continue de vous plaire et j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! **Une idée sur la prochaine étape pour nos petits protégés ? :3**

Et bien sûr je vous dis à vendredi prochain (24/11/17) pour le chapitre 21 ! ;)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	23. 21 - Repérés

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Repérés -**

Sirius avait menti. La veille au soir. Il avait menti. A Remus. Sa blessure n'était pas superficielle, et ça n'avait rien d'un « pas grand-chose ». C'était ce à quoi il pensait alors que, précairement accroché à un lierre à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol, il essayait vainement d'ouvrir de l'extérieur la énième fenêtre sur son chemin.

-Saloperies…

Elles étaient sacrément bien hermétiques. Dans d'autres circonstances il aurait applaudi l'artisan pour son travail, mais il avait _vraiment_ besoin d'entrer dans ce palais. Il resserra sa prise sur les branches de lierre, mena une main à son abdomen douloureux et regarda vers le bas. Il était encore bien haut… il n'allait quand même pas devoir tester la résistance de cette plante jusqu'en bas ! Il n'était pas certain qu'elle supporte jusqu'au bout la rugosité de ses bottes et son poids d'homme adulte.

Avec la plus grande des précautions, il entreprit de descendre un étage supplémentaire. Grands dieux, il commençait à être trop vieux pour ces idioties… Près de la fenêtre du dessous, il souffla longuement – pour se stabiliser, et aussi pour se donner du courage. Il pouvait y arriver, sa blessure résisterait à cette descente infernale. De nouveau, il tenta d'ouvrir le cadre en bois de l'extérieur, du bout des ongles et à la force de ses doigts.

-C'est pas vrai ! Gronda-t-il dans l'effort – avant de lâcher le montant, découragé.

Si seulement il avait toujours eu son couteau, mais ce maudit séjour en prison l'avait privé de toutes ses armes… Il se raccrocha des deux mains au lierre et ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Bien. Alors s'il ne pouvait pas forcer une fenêtre mal ou non verrouillée, il continuerait son chemin jusqu'à la cour – en espérant que la plante rampante était bien partie d'en bas, et non d'un balcon. De nouveau, il regarda en vers le sol.

Une pensée de détresse le traversa alors. _Remus, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé…_ Ce n'était pas tant qu'il se soit retrouvé dans cette situation, précairement accroché à ces fines branches, mais de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait à cet exact moment. Avait-il réussi à quitter le palais ? Etait-il hors frontières ? Dieux, s'il était parti de nuit la lune aurait pu complètement le déstabiliser. Sirius n'avait jamais rencontré de lycanthrope en personne, mais il avait eu le temps de lire à leur sujet, pendant toutes ces années. Les jours qui précédaient la pleine lune n'étaient pas tendres, il aurait très bien pu s'égarer, se blesser.

Sirius ferma les yeux.

-Ressaisis-toi, mon grand… Souffla-t-il.

Pour l'instant il devait se concentrer sur une façon de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Il n'aurait pas cru, après avoir réussi à atteindre cet endroit, qu'il devrait encore appliquer ce genre de discipline de pensées… Il serra les dents, alors qu'il prenait la décision de descendre jusqu'à la cour en contrebas sans plus essayer vainement d'entrer par une fenêtre. Il aurait pu en en brisant le verre, mais le bruit aurait peut-être attiré une sentinelle. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Jedusor avait envahi de cette façon le palais d'un pays voisin. Est-ce que c'était une déclaration de guerre ? Est-ce qu'il s'était décidé à élargir son royaume ? Il en frémissait rien que d'y penser.

Aucun peuple ne méritait son règne. Sirius avait vu les dommages que cela avait faits sur la population des Montagnes. Le pire, peut-être, était qu'ils ignoraient tout de la cause de leurs soucis. Jedusor avait su justifier ses lois, depuis la fermeture des frontières au début de son règne jusqu'à l'augmentation des taxes du mois passé, en passant par la réduction des marchés locaux et la mise en place d'échanges de villes à villes, régis par les hommes du palais au service du régent qui savaient prélever le pourcentage dû à leur roi. Ceux qui habitaient loin du palais n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se tramait en dehors de leur bourgade, et ceux qui vivaient un peu trop près étaient divisés entre l'embrigadement des idées du régent et la terreur des exécutions publiques.

Dernièrement, la « mort » du prince Harry avait suffi pour niveler les divergences du petit peuple et du plus grand, concentrés sur leur deuil et une haine commune de l'assassin. Sirius avait eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir de tels geôliers. C'était sans doute là la grande erreur de Jedusor.

Sous-estimer l'esprit des hommes arborant, sur leurs armures, ses écussons.

Dans un dernier effort, Sirius sauta le dernier écart qui le séparait des graviers – moins de quelques pieds. Le choc le fit trembler tout de même, ses genoux manquèrent de flancher et il se plia en deux de douleur quand sa blessure à l'abdomen se rappela brusquement à lui.

-Hgh… Grogna-t-il, les yeux fermés. Je t'avais oubliée, toi…

Il se redressa doucement, tout doucement, et souffla longuement. Bien. C'était reparti. Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la porte de la cuisine et abaissa la poignée avec attention, avant de pousser le battant de la même façon. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait personne. Des légumes fraîchement découpés sur les plans de travail, du feu sous les chaudrons – bouillonnants. Des assiettes et couverts scintillants et prêts à partir sur des plateaux, des saladiers et des planches à découper sales dans les grands bacs à eau, dont l'un des robinets goutait.

Sirius n'aimait vraiment pas l'aspect que prenaient les choses. Il referma le robinet, se saisit d'un torchon et s'en servit pour se protéger les mains du chaud alors qu'il entreprendrait de sortir les trois chaudrons des cheminées. Ceci fait, il sortit avec précaution dans le couloir.

De nouveau, personne. Vide. Des visages, il n'y en avait que sur les grandes tapisseries qui ornaient les murs, et sur la pierre figée des statues. Si Jedusor avait réussi son intrusion, alors peut-être qu'il avait réuni tout le monde dans une grande salle. Faire un petit discours de prise de contrôle. Voilà qui lui aurait bien ressemblé. Ni une ni deux, Sirius se mit en route pour la salle de bal – c'était la salle la plus grande à laquelle il pouvait penser. Si vraiment il les trouvait là-bas, s'il entendait qu'ils s'y trouvaient, il devrait attendre que Jedusor sorte pour entrer. Mais si c'était gardé ? Comment faire ? Il avait bien pu venir avec toute une armée.

Soudainement, il s'arrêta. Peut-être qu'il devait essayer d'y réfléchir un peu plus en profondeur avant de se lancer la tête la première dans une foule ennemie.

Et puis, il fronça les sourcils. Qu'il n'y ait pas de gardes de la famille Malfoy, il pouvait comprendre, mais si Jedusor était venu avec une armée, où étaient ses hommes à lui ? N'aurait-il pas voulu qu'ils patrouillent dans les couloirs ? Au cas où l'un des domestiques tente de s'échapper ? Ou bien toutes ses forces étaient-elles assignées aux portes ou aux cellules dans lesquelles il gardait la population du château ? Sirius avait un peu de mal à le croire. Et le fait qu'il n'avait encore croisé aucun de ces hommes le rendait perplexe.

 _Remus_ , pensa-t-il alors, _mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_

Il se remit en marche, aussi dubitatif que déterminé à comprendre. Il n'allait tout de même pas déambuler dans ce château sans rencontrer personne toute la journée !

Non, il n'allait pas.

Deux hommes surgirent soudainement devant lui, au détour d'un couloir. Sirius sursauta, comme un débutant. Sauf que ce n'étaient pas des hommes, et qu'ils n'étaient pas deux. Deux jeunes femmes, vraiment petites pour l'âge qu'elles paraissaient, cachaient à demi derrière elles un petit garçon aux grands yeux bleus.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Qui êtes-vous ? L'interrompit alors sèchement l'une d'elles, levant la main vers lui comme une menace.

Ce fut alors que Sirius remarqua la forme de leurs oreilles et comprit du même coup la raison de leur petite taille. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que des lutins faisaient dans le château ? Il était persuadé que jamais Jedusor n'auraient fait appel à des créatures magiques, et ça l'aurait étonné d'apprendre que les Souverains Malfoy employaient des êtres habituellement si indépendants – sans compter qu'ils avaient déjà les fées.

-Vous devriez répondre, dit l'autre jeune fille d'une voix étonnamment douce. Vous êtes encore conscient uniquement parce que mon amie a vu que vous êtes blessé.

Sirius baissa les yeux vers la main menaçante levée dans sa direction. Mais oui, bien sûr, les lutins étaient disait-on dotés de grands pouvoirs naturels… Il leva les mains en signe de paix, et tenta sa chance en devinant, hésitant :

-Vous êtes… vous êtes les « amis » du message ?

Les deux jeunes femmes écarquillèrent les yeux alors, et celle qui le menaçait baissa la main.

-Vous êtes l'homme de la chambre d'en haut ? Demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

Sirius souffla, rassuré, et baissa les bras à son tour. Enfin quelqu'un qui allait pourvoir lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait ici – et surtout, où était parti Remus exactement. Il regarda une dernière fois autour d'eux et se dirigea vers une petite porte, l'ouvrant avec précaution avant de leur faire signe d'entrer à sa suite. Ici ils seraient sûrs de ne pas être surpris.

-Vous ne deviez pas quitter la chambre ! S'exclama l'une d'elle quand la porte se referma. Nous avions promis !

-A Remus ? Coupa-t-il presque alors en se retournant vers elles. C'est à Remus que vous avez promis ?

Les deux filles se regardèrent l'une l'autre un moment, comme un peu embêtées.

-Eh bien, il n'a pas vraiment dit son nom… Hésita la première – et la plus douce des deux se retourna vers lui :

-C'était une créature magique.

Sirius sentit son cœur vriller dans sa poitrine. Il se laissa aller contre une table derrière lui. Alors c'était vrai, il était parti… et il était parti seul… Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il porta ses mains à son visage et s'y cacha le temps d'un instant, soupirant, désarmé.

-Mais ne… ne vous en faîtes pas, il est allé chercher de l'aide, d'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir ! Il a dit… il a dit qu'il reviendrait bientôt…

Sa détresse avait l'air d'avoir touché la jeune lutine, celle qui l'avait pourtant si sûrement menacé plus tôt dans le couloir. Il lui sourit, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Le palais allié le plus proche était celui des Côtes, chez les Souverains Zabini. Entre ces deux pays s'étalait l'immense forêt des Malfoy, et une forêt la nuit était pleine de distraction pour un lycanthrope à quelques jours seulement d'une lune ronde.

-Non, dit-il doucement. Non, il ne sera pas de retour aussi vite qu'il vous l'a dit.

Tout ce qu'il espérait était qu'il ne se fasse aucun mal. Mais il reviendrait, Sirius en était certain, s'il l'avait promis alors il irait quérir leur secours. Soupirant, il s'assit, à même le sol.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-Astoria, répondit la première. Voici Luna, et lui c'est Colin. Il ne parle pas beaucoup.

Sirius baissa les yeux vers le petit garçon, et sourit doucement.

-Bonjour Colin.

Le garçon lui rendit un grand sourire, mais en effet n'eut pas un mot. Les lutines s'assirent à leur tour, Astoria prit Colin sur ses genoux et pendant un instant personne ne dit rien. Et puis Sirius demanda de nouveau :

-Si je puis me permettre… que faites-vous ici ?

Elles s'entreregardèrent, Astoria soupira, et Luna se mit à raconter. Comment elles avaient rencontré quelques jours auparavant un garçon charmant nommé Harry – _Harry… Harry Potter ?_ – le prince, oui. Déjà, Sirius écarquillait les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, ébahi. Il pensait qu'il était parvenu jusqu'ici, ce palais ! Qu'avait-il été faire en pleine forêt, bien loin de sa route ! Mais ce n'était pas tout, s'il voulait bien laisser Luna poursuivre, et il voulut. Elle raconta comment Tom Jedusor, plus tard, l'avait retrouvé – _non !_ – si. Comment ils l'avaient retenu pour qu'Harry puisse fuir et comment ils avaient dû se cacher dans les Montagnes les jours qui avaient suivis. Comment, ensuite, Harry était revenu et les avait retrouvés, accompagné d'un autre garçon tout aussi charmant, qui avait dit s'appeler Draco – _oh, oui, la reine Narcissa lui avait parlé de leur départ_. Puis elle raconta le Miroir, et leur souhait de faire la route jusqu'à cet endroit, pour le retrouver et le détruire.

-Et… Hésita Sirius, accaparé par ses mots. Vous l'avez trouvé ?

Astoria et Luna nièrent d'un mouvement de la tête – et même Colin. Les épaules de Sirius s'affaissèrent. Pendant un instant, il avait vraiment cru qu'elles détenaient la clé d'une impossible victoire. Mais néanmoins, quelque chose dans son esprit venait de se mettre en marche.

-Et alors vous dîtes… que vous êtes sept, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, acquiesça Astoria. Nos amis avaient pour but de retrouver les princes d'un côté, et le personnel du palais de l'autre.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, pensif, alors qu'il croisait négligemment les bras sur son torse. Alors comme ça à sept à déambuler dans le palais depuis le milieu de la nuit, ils n'avaient pu trouver aucun des prisonniers ? Et n'avaient croisé personne d'autre ? Il voulait bien concevoir que le château était grand, mais ça devenait de plus en plus improbable que Jedusor eut déplacé une armée. Ça voulait dire, qu'en dehors de lui, d'Ombrage, et de peut-être un ou deux hommes de confiance… il n'y avait personne d'autre. Ils étaient venus seuls. Les lutines durent voir le changement graduel dans son regard, et la plus douce des deux demanda :

-Vous pensez à quelque chose ? Un plan ?

-Je ne voudrais pas m'avancer… répondit-il alors. Mais il se peut que j'aie, en effet, le début d'une idée…

 **.**

C'était vrai, la nuit avait été bien moins indulgente avec Remus que ce qu'il avait espéré. Il aurait dû arriver auprès des Côtes au lever du soleil, mais les rayons de la lune pourtant pas encore pleine l'avaient déstabilisé au point que son instinct animal avait, quelques heures, pris le dessus sur sa volonté d'homme. A l'aube, après avoir vagabondé sans but, attiré par des bruits et des odeurs, toujours un peu plus dévié de sa route, il s'était retrouvé bien plus au Nord qu'il aurait jamais pensé possible de se rendre sur un trajet qui aurait dû être si direct.

C'était empli d'un sentiment profond de honte et de dégoût qu'il avait prestement fait demi-tour et s'était remis à courir en direction de l'Ouest, sans avoir dormi un seul instant et priant de toute son âme, aussi corrompue fut-elle, que son ridicule retard n'avait pas mis en danger l'homme de sa vie, espérait-il toujours en sécurité dans sa chambre sous les toits.

Mais l'aide qu'il était parti chercher, en la personne de l'héritier Zabini et seul représentant de la couronne de sa mère de ce côté des flots, à des lieues et des lieues de là, aurait quitté le port royal avant qu'il ait le temps de l'atteindre – sans se douter un seul instant du danger encouru par ses alliés.

Sans se douter, non plus, du cœur brisé qu'il avait laissé sur la rive. Depuis le matin, Ron n'avait pas quitté la plage. Personne n'était venu le chercher, comme si personne n'avait remarqué son absence. Le prince Blaise n'avait pas demandé qu'on le cherche, et pourtant si on s'en était donné la peine on n'aurait pas mis longtemps avant de le retrouver ici, si près du château. Il regrettait plus que tout de ne pas être pourvu de nageoires et de branchies – pas pour revenir en arrière et ne jamais avoir passé ce marché avec la Magicienne, mais pour rentrer dire au revoir à ses parents, ses frères et sa sœur, avant de se rendre à Pansy pour toujours.

Ces deux jours en la compagnie du prince Blaise… il ne les aurait échangés pour rien au monde. Son seul regret serait qu'il fût tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre avant que Ron ne soit rattrapé de force par la mer. Profiter de ce dernier jour sur terre avec lui, au lieu de ne faire qu'attendre le coucher du soleil. Si beau soleil, d'ailleurs, vu de la surface, réfléchi sur cette eau si paisible. Il ne lui en aurait pas voulu de ne pas être tombé amoureux de lui. Il ne lui en aurait pas voulu…

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même – ses bras autour de ses genoux pliés. Seamus et Hermione n'avaient pas quitté son côté. Hermione avait voulu aller chercher son père et sa mère, mais Ron l'en avait empêchée. Il n'aurait pas su comment leur faire face. Ils auraient cru qu'il avait fait ça pour fuir loin d'eux – ils n'auraient pas compris. Et pourtant, on pouvait vouloir vivre d'autres choses sans fuir, non ? On pouvait chercher son bonheur ailleurs sans dénigrer son pays, pas vrai ? Ce n'était pas une guerre, il n'y avait pas de camp à choisir. Ron aurait tellement aimé… tellement aimé qu'ils voient les choses à sa façon.

-Il est midi, souffla-t-on.

C'était la douce voix d'Hermione, qui avait les yeux levés vers la grande horloge du palais, au loin. Seamus ne répondit rien, mais se retourna vers le port. Ron baissa les yeux.

-Ils préparent le navire, dit son ami doucement.

Ils avaient de la peine, tous les deux. Ils avaient pleuré, tellement pleuré… Et pourtant, aucun d'eux ne portait autant de peine que lui dans son cœur. Un instant il pensa à Ginny, et à elle seule. Sa petite sœur… Il regretta de ne pas lui avoir dit où il s'en allait. Si Pansy ne leur disait jamais, personne au château de ses parents ne saurait jamais ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ni comment il avait disparu, ni le bonheur qu'il avait connu avant ça.

Le prince Blaise, lui, quitterait bientôt le port pour se marier à un autre. Peut-être aurait-il le courage, le moment venu, de regarder le vent se prendre dans les grandes voiles blanches… Mais rien que d'y penser ses yeux se détournaient des quais. Non. Ce serait trop douloureux. C'était trop douloureux. Le soleil avait déjà entamé sa course lente et déterminée vers son coucher, dans le ciel de l'après-midi naissant, et il ne faudrait que quelques heures, peut-être moins, pour que le navire soit mis à flots et s'éloigne vers le large.

Ron ne savait pas à quelle heure ils seraient mariés. Attendraient-ils d'avoir jeté l'ancre au large de cette crique ? Commenceraient-ils la cérémonie au départ du grand voilier ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'au coucher du soleil, le prince Blaise serait uni à un jeune garçon plein de charme et lui serait contrait de rejoindre la Magicienne dans sa tanière – il avait signé, après tout. Il se demandait comme ça se passerait. Est-ce que Pansy viendrait le chercher jusqu'ici ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il serait escorté par ses murènes ? Il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle savait où il se trouvait, elle ne manquerait sans doute pas de venir réclamer son dû.

Il soupira, doucement, enfouit un peu plus ses pieds dans le sable sous l'eau. Le temps passait… si lentement…

Si lentement.

 **.**

Une fois de plus, Severus soupira – il se retourna dans la cellule et fit quelques pas vers le mur du fond, avant de se retourner de nouveau et de revenir près des barreaux. C'était la plus frustrante des situations.

-Severus, tu n'aides pas du tout, lâcha Minerva avec un regard en coin dans sa direction.

Evidemment qu'il n'aidait pas ! Comment aurait-il pu, puisque ces lutins avaient l'air de s'acharner sur ces satanés de barreaux sans la moindre trace de résultat ! Ils avaient essayé de leur passer leurs baguettes, mais la barrière les avaient repoussées, comme si parce qu'elles étaient magiques elles ne pouvaient pas passer, comme eux ne pouvaient pas forcer pour sortir.

-Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel… Finit par dire l'un d'eux. Et toi, Marcus ?

-Bien sûr, répondit l'autre avec dans la voix comme un brin de sarcasme. Cette fois où je suis allé dans cet endroit sans toi pour faire ce truc, j'ai rencontré cet exact même type de magie inconnue.

Le premier le fusilla du regard. Apparemment, lui aussi pensait que son ami n'aidait pas le moins du monde. Encore une fois, il leva les mains vers les barreaux. Ils avaient tout essayé. Faire un trou dans le champ de force, faire fondre les barreaux, provoquer un choc par explosion, infiltration d'eau dans l'énergie, effondrement du sol par tremblement – rien ne marchait. Ceci dit, Ombrage, dans son coin, inconsciente et bâillonnée dans sa bulle d'énergie, n'aidait pas vraiment non plus.

-Tu ne veux pas réessayer de chercher une solution dans sa tête ? Proposa celui qui s'appelait Marcus en arrêtant momentanément son effort sur les barreaux.

-Tu veux dire une cinquième fois ? Ironisa l'autre. Ça ira, merci.

Severus ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils collaboraient, mais il espérait que leur talent magique allait rapidement se révéler plus abouti que leur entente cordiale. Albus, de son côté, soupira pour la première fois – Minerva et Severus se retournèrent vers lui, interpelés.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous presser, dit-il avec un calme apparent, mais si Dolorès ne retourne pas bientôt à son Maître il se peut que nous finissions par avoir de la compagnie.

Severus grogna – il ne manquait plus que ça. Il était vrai que, eux vivants, il était raisonnable de penser que le risque de l'enterrement prématuré du prince Harry avait grandement diminué, et pour ça tous trois étaient reconnaissants à ces créatures magiques envoyées du ciel. Mais s'ils n'arrivaient pas à les sortir de là, tous ces efforts ne vaudraient plus rien de toute façon.

-Bon, Oliver ! Lança Marcus en relevant ses manches. Donne ta main, cette barrière on va se la pulvériser.

D'un même mouvement, les trois fées firent un grand pas en arrière : les lutins se concentrèrent ensemble un instant, de la lumière se forma à l'extrémité de leurs mains dirigés vers la grille, et bientôt se déclencha une explosion à faire ressusciter les morts… mais en vain.

Et pour la énième fois, la fumée se dissipant, Severus soupira.

 **.**

-Alerte ! _Alerte !_

Ron redressa la tête, interpelé. Les sœurs mouettes. Que pouvaient-elles bien venir faire ici… Ron les croyait parties pour le mariage. Seamus les regarda arriver d'un air mauvais – il se serait sans doute bien passé d'elles pour cette dernière heure, mais Ron ne leur en tint pas rigueur. Après tout, c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il les verrait, puisqu'il serait condamné à rester au fond de la mer, après ça.

-C'est terrible ! Lança l'une d'elles alors qu'elles se posaient sur le chemin de bois qui s'avançant sur l'eau près d'eux.

-C'est affreux ! Renchérit sa jumelle. Nous on attendait que le navire largue les amarres…

-Pour assister à ton mariage ! Coupa la première. Mais ce n'est pas toi sur le bateau !

Hermione croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'air désapprobateur. Ron n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Seamus se retourna vers le port, mais le navire n'y était plus. Il était là-bas, plus loin, sur les flots. Il baissa les yeux.

-Sans rire… Marmonna Hermione, amère.

-Ce n'était pas toi ! S'exclama de nouveau la première.

-C'était un autre ! Renchérit la deuxième.

-Mais ce n'était pas lui non plus !

Là, elles venaient de perdre Ron, perdre Seamus, et de piquer l'intérêt d'Hermione. Qu'entendaient-elles par… « _pas lui non plus_ »… ? Elle plissa les yeux, alors que les deux mouettes ne semblaient pas pouvoir tenir en place sur leur sol de bois.

-Il était dans sa cabine-

-On l'a vu par le hublot !

Ron ne voyait pas où elles voulaient en venir, et il aurait bien aimé qu'elles cessent de s'interrompre l'une l'autre et qu'elles disent enfin ce qu'elles avaient eu l'air si pressées de leur annoncer. Après tout, c'était du mariage du prince Blaise dont il était question, si Ron pouvait faire une dernière chose pour l'aider avant que Pansy ne vienne le chercher pour toujours, il fallait le dire maintenant. D'un coup d'œil vers le soleil, il vit bien qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il n'atteigne l'horizon. Une heure, peut-être. Son cœur battait vraiment fort maintenant.

-Mais il avait ta voix ! S'exclama l'une d'elles en s'adressant directement au triton aux jambes.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent. Sa… sa voix ?

-Alors nous on s'est dit, pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait bien avoir la voix du petit prince ?

-Et là on l'a vu dans le miroir ! Continua sa sœur.

Ron passa son regard de l'une à l'autre comme si sa vie en avait dépendue. Il n'y avait qu'une personne au _monde_ qui avait sa voix et bien qu'il était déjà assez étrange que ce ne fût pas lui, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Il était sincèrement effaré.

-Et c'était pas un humain !

-Et c'était pas un garçon !

-C'était l'enchanteresse !

-L'enchanteresse de la mer !

Son cœur se souleva, il frissonna tout entier et détourna ses yeux vers la mer. Le navire semblait si loin ! Près de lui, Seamus avait pâli, et Hermione avait la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

-La Magicienne ? Fit-elle, abasourdie.

-C'est ça ! Répondirent les sœurs Mouettes d'une seule voix.

-Oh le _démon_ ! S'emporta-t-elle. Tu entends ça Ron, elle a triché ! Elle a- Ron ?

Elle venait seulement de remarquer qu'il s'était levé, et avançait toujours plus loin dans l'eau, aussi vite que lui permettait la résistance de la mer. « _Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, où est-ce que tu vas !_ » – mais déjà le niveau était monté jusqu'à son cou et elle le vit avec stupéfaction plonger pour se mettre à nager vers le large. Seamus hoqueta de surprise.

-Il va se noyer ! S'écria-t-il.

Mais Hermione était bien déterminée à ce que ça n'arrive pas. Dans un sursaut d'énergie, qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé pouvoir avoir un instant plus tôt, elle se hissa hors de l'eau dans une bulle toute neuve et vola jusqu'au bout de l'avancée de bois pour y pousser de toute la force de son dos et de ses épaules sur le sommet d'une pile de tonneaux qui se trouvaient là. Ils tombèrent à l'eau dans un _SPLASH_ impressionnant, et Ron ne mit qu'un instant à s'accrocher à l'un d'eux – Seamus souffla de soulagement. Ces jambes avaient failli avoir raison de lui plus tôt que prévu.

-Seamus ! Le héla Hermione. Aide-le à aller jusqu'au bateau !

Ce n'était pas un ton que quiconque aurait voulu contredire – et puis de toute façon, c'était la meilleure idée de la journée.

-Les filles ! Reprit l'Eternelle en se retournant vers les mouettes qui se mirent au garde-à-vous. Allez m'empêcher ce mariage, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive !

Elles croassèrent d'approbation et s'envolèrent d'un battement d'ailes.

-Et toi Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Ron, qui s'agrippait de toutes ses forces, prêta toute attention à la réponse. Il se sentait en telle détresse, et en même temps si chanceux d'avoir de tels amis… Il aurait pu en pleurer.

-Je vais chercher nos Majestés, répondit son amie. Il faut que tout cela cesse.

Elle regarda Ron avec un air si désolé, elle savait ô combien il avait voulu éviter que cet instant arrive, même en ce désastreux troisième jour. Mais elle ne rencontra qu'un faible sourire, empli de gratitude. Un sourire qui compléta sa détermination. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui mériterait de perdre sa liberté ce soir.

Et ce n'était pas Ronald.

 **.**

Ils y étaient. Enfin, après une demi-journée de marche et deux journées et demie d'évacuation lente et attentive de la population, les groupes de leurs armées reformaient doucement les rangs. De là où il se trouvait et d'après la carte dont il disposait, Lucius n'était plus qu'à quelques lieues du Palais Royal. Après cette clairière où il avait établi un premier campement, le terrain de verdures et d'arbres denses montait en pente douce jusqu'au terres du Régent. Cette forêt n'était pas comparable à celles qui agrémentaient les terres de son royaume, mais le paysage montagneux ajoutait à son danger.

De nouveau, Lucius se retourna et, une main devant les yeux pour se protéger du soleil, il observa le ciel et la teinte qu'il prenait doucement. La nuit serait bientôt là, plus que quelques heures, peut-être moins. Pourvu qu'Alphard arrive vite. Ils avaient pris l'un et l'autre chaque extrémité de la frontière Sud, qui était aussi celle de la frontière Nord du Royaume des Plaines, et avait convenu de se retrouver ici, près des terres du palais, afin de prendre quelques heures de repos et tenter une brèche dans la nuit, là où la sécurité devait être moindre – pour faire le moins de victimes possible.

Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient rencontré aucun souci. Quelques habitants qui avaient eu du mal à les croire au début, mais surtout proches des frontières. Plus ils avaient avancé dans les terres, moins ils avaient rencontré de résistance. Lucius n'était pas surpris. Les gens d'un pays ressentaient toujours quand un gouvernement était corrompu, même s'ils ne parvenaient pas toujours à mettre ces mots dessus.

Ce qui le surprenait, par contre, avait été l'absence totale de soldats sur leur route. De soldats qui n'étaient pas à eux, évidemment. Pas un. Pas une patrouille, pas une permission, rien. Comme si toute l'armée de Jedusor était au repos, entre les murs extérieurs du terrain royal. Alors évidemment, peut-être qu'ils avaient été si discrets que rien ni personne n'avait mis Jedusor au courant de leur arrivée, ni habitant loyal, ni espion bien placé… Mais ça pouvait aussi dire que Jedusor les attendait, un piège largement tendu sur leurs armées. Et ça, ça serait synonyme de conflit ouvert, de bataille et de blessés.

Alors non, Lucius Malfoy ne sous-estimait pas son adversaire, il avait entendu le récit du prince Potter et avait eu un aperçu du pouvoir et de la cruauté de cet homme… mais un instant, rien qu'un instant, il espérait qu'il ait été assez sot pour ne pas les voir venir.

Il ne pouvait imaginer les pertes futures, si jamais ils se dirigeaient dans un piège de son cru.

 **.**

-Alors comme ça, c'était là que tu te cachais ?

La voix, douce et grave, étonnement calme, se répercuta assez dans la petite pièce pour que l'homme sursaute dans sa bulle. Le soleil avait fini par se coucher et le sommeil avait dû avoir raison de lui il y avait bien des heures, maintenant, et ça n'avait sans doute rien d'étonnant… Enfermé comme il l'était, l'ennui venait vite. Tom eut un petit rictus mauvais.

-Je dois bien avouer que je commençais à me demander ce qui te prenait tant de temps…

Son incompétence l'avait toujours abasourdi. Dire qu'il était l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs, il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait fait pour survivre si longtemps. Il n'était pas fort, il n'était pas intelligent. Tom n'était même pas sûr que sa fidélité soit complètement liée à ses convictions, ou même ses ambitions, si jamais il en avait. Certains jours, il se disait qu'il était juste trop peureux pour aller voir ailleurs – même si quelqu'un s'annonçait meilleur ou plus puissant, il n'aurait sans doute pas pris le risque.

-Mais au moins, ta bêtise m'aura appris quelque chose.

Parce que cette bulle d'énergie, il semblait bien la reconnaître… D'un claquement de doigts, il brisa la prison. Bien plus faible que celle qui l'avait retenu dans la montagne, mais définitivement similaire. Peter tomba lourdement sur son postérieur, dans un petit cri surpris, mais Tom n'y prit pas la moindre attention. Son regard était déjà perdu dans le lointain, alors qu'un sourire terrible naissait à ses lèvres – méchant, menaçant. Alors comme ça on cherchait à le déjouer ? Risible. Il les écraserait, du bout de son index.

-Quelqu'un d'autre que nous se balade librement dans ce château… dit-il. Et je pense savoir exactement de qui il s'agit.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je dirais que ça sent la confrontation...! Et le mariage aussi. Ça sent le mariage, non ? x) **Alors, quoi en premier ?**

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perdus avec la chronologie, tout se passe beaucoup en même temps ces chapitres-ci, je me rappelle qu'en écrivant j'ai un peu galéré à savoir quoi vous faire lire en premier ! Mais si vous avez des petits doutes, posez-moi directement la question, et je vous dirai ! :)

 **En attendant j'attends vos avis avec la même impatience** , et je vous dis à vendredi prochain (01/12/17) pour le chapitre 22 ! ;)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	24. 22 - Un mariage enchanté

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

JOYEUX PREMIER DÉCEMBRE !  
Nous sommes officiellement dans le mois de Noël, et chez moi il a neigé hier soir ! Que demande le peuple ! Joie et prospérité à tous, n'oubliez pas de décompter les jours avant Noël ! Ou toute autre fête que vous célébrez ce mois-ci ! \ o /

 **.**

 **Bien sûr toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Un mariage enchanté -**

Ce chien la regardait de travers. Elle se serait bien passée de voir un tel animal de ses propres yeux un jour, et si proche de sa personne… Poilu, grisâtre, agressif et grognant, elle n'avait que l'envie de lui donner un petit coup de talon dans son museau de quadrupède. Il devait sentir son odeur de la mer, par-dessus son apparence de jeune homme… Pour lui faire peur, et aussi pour son propre amusement, elle ouvrit grand les yeux vers lui et les fit rouges. La chose glapit et recula de quelques pas – elle dut se retenir de ricaner.

C'était simple, Pansy était au comble de l'exaltation. Du coin de l'œil, soupirant, elle lorgna sur le soleil descendant. Et dire qu'elle avait dû se donner tant de mal… elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le prince Ronald était arrivé si loin, avec les si peu de moyens qu'elle lui avait laissés. Un rictus se forma à ses lèvres – ça n'avait plus d'importance, maintenant. Même ce mariage n'était que fioriture : à partir du moment où le prince Blaise avait quitté le port à bord de ce navire, loin du fils du roi Arthur, elle avait gagné. Même s'il retrouvait ses esprits, faisait demi-tour, se mettait à la recherche de son si précieux garçon, jamais il ne pourrait le retrouver à temps.

Et puis, c'était impossible. Elle le contrôlait, à cet instant comme depuis celui de leur rencontre, ce prince humain ferait tout pour elle – il tuerait, se battrait, mourrait si elle le lui demandait.

Son rictus se fit sourire. Terrible, terrible sourire. La victoire avait le plus exquis des parfums. Le roi Triton se plierait bientôt à ses moindres volontés, cet impétueux _Arthur_ , il se soumettrait et l'océan entier avec lui. Avec délice, elle monta sa main à sa gorge et glissa ses doigts sur le petit coquillage qu'elle portait au ras du cou. La voix du prince Ronald avait fait mille merveilles – un petit changement d'apparence et un envoûtement de sa conception et le tour avait été joué. Les humains étaient tellement faibles…

…Mais pas plus que les sirènes ! De justesse, elle retint un ricanement mauvais. La victoire était si proche, elle ne pouvait plus empêcher l'excitation de la gagner.

Et elle allait se marier, par-dessus le marché – si un jour on lui avait prédit pareille journée ! Soupirant d'allégresse, elle passa son bras de jeune homme à celui de son _fiancé_ , et le laissa la conduire dans l'allée nuptiale vers le prêtre. Rien ne pourrait gâcher son plaisir. Rien. Pas même ces hurlements d'oiseaux marins au loin. Plus si loin. S'approchant. Contrariée, elle se retourna discrètement dans leur direction. Ne pouvaient-ils pas faire moins de bruit ? Elle jubilait, parbleu ! Un peu de respect, que diable.

- _Objection ! Objection !_

Pansy plissa ses yeux de garçon vers les volatiles. _Objection ?_ Ils n'étaient que deux, et pourtant faisaient le boucan d'un banc de dix. C'était au point que, alors même qu'elle descendait l'allée au bras de son _futur époux_ , quelques humains levèrent les yeux vers le ciel. Ils ne ralentissaient pas ceci dit et soudainement elle eut la vague impression qu'ils l'avaient prise pour cible.

- _Objection !_

-Et si nous pressions un peu le pas, mon cher… Hasarda-t-elle de sa voix de garçon, en tentant de les ignorer.

- _Objection !_

-Bien sûr, mon amour.

Mais les mouettes se rapprochaient à toute vitesse et bientôt elles passèrent à pleine vitesse si proche de Pansy que si elle ne s'était pas soudainement baissée, elle les aurait sans doute prises en pleine figure – l'assemblée eut un cri de surprise, et la Magicienne serra les dents. Ces deux femelles lui faisaient penser aux volatiles qu'elle avait parfois vu dans sa fenêtre de vision en compagnie du prince Ronald… et si c'était vraiment elles, alors… Elle serra les dents et tenta de jeter un œil dans l'eau, mais de là où elle se trouvait sur le bateau c'était impossible de voir si quelqu'un arrivait par derrière.

-Ces oiseaux sont devenus fous ! Sursauta une dame de qualité.

-Que quelqu'un les fasse fuir ! Soutint un homme de l'autre bord.

Pansy, elle, sans desserrer les dents un seul instant, pressa le pas plus encore en entraînant son fiancé – pas question que ce petit prince de pacotille ne viennent réclamer maintenant son humain. Ils arrivèrent devant le prêtre trois fois plus vite qu'ils n'auraient dû, et Blaise se laissa faire.

-Pressons, dit Pansy d'une voix sèche à l'homme de fois. Nous nous aimons, alors mariez-nous vite.

-Oui, approuva le prince Blaise. Mariez-nous vite.

Il était tellement passif que même elle commençait à le trouver agaçant – mais c'était peut-être la perspective de voir débarquer le prince Ronald avant le coucher du soleil. Une énième fois, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'horizon. Les mouettes refirent une tentative et elle dut esquiver de justesse. Tout le monde cria – sauf Blaise, sous son emprise, et sauf le prêtre, un peu sourd sans doute. Pansy grinça des dents. _Allez, allez_ …

-Nous sommes ici réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union sacrée de ces deux êtres.

 _Allez, allez, allez…_

-Devant nous et devant les dieux de la mer tout autour de nous, ils s'apprêtent aujourd'hui à faire le serment de l'amour sincère et éternel qu'ils se portent l'un l'autre.

 _Alleeez…_

-Monseigneur Blaise Marius Zabini, Prince du Royaume des Côtes, explorateur des océans et des mers, représentant légitime de ces terres et de ces eaux, Souverain de ce peuple et de sa culture…

La Magicienne leva les yeux au ciel. _Par tous les démons de la mer mais c'était interminable !_

-…Consentez-vous de prendre pour époux Perseus Parkinson ici présent, de l'aimer et de le chérir, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Elle entendit les mouettes revenir mais un serviteur dans l'assemblé leva son plateau vide comme une arme et swingua dans leur chemin quand elles plongèrent de nouveau vers le pont – elles s'écroulèrent sur le bois brut, le serviteur les poussa du pied vers le bord et Pansy laissa un rictus satisfait naître à ses lèvres. _Bien fait_. Un peu plus loin, le chien du prince grogna.

-Je le veux, répondit Blaise – imperturbable.

-Monsieur Perseus Parkinson, continua le prêtre alors qu'à la suite de la réponse de leur prince l'assemblée laissait échapper un « _aaw_ » ému. Heu…

L'homme de foi sembla perturbé un instant de ne rien avoir à dire de plus que son nom et Pansy ne put empêcher son pied de tapoter nerveusement sur le pont. Mais c'était qu'il allait finir par les marier, oui ! Le bruit lointain d'un faible choc contre la coque du navire parvint à ses oreilles – elle se retourna vers le rebord, le cœur battant soudain un peu plus vite. _Alors là, pas question_.

Et pourtant, si.

Ron n'avait jamais trouvé si long un chemin si court en mer. Il était épuisé, et fatigué, il avait avalé de l'eau trop de fois et avait failli lâcher le tonneau plus encore. Seamus y avait mis toutes ses forces, et maintenant c'était à lui d'agir. Les mains bien accrochées sur des bouts de coque, comme il l'avait fait la première fois qu'il avait vu le prince Blaise au milieu de ses hommes, dansant et chantant. Pour se donner du courage, il ne pensa qu'à ça. Il monta comme il put ses jambes et calla ses pieds sur les mêmes prises, montant, peu à peu. C'était glissant, mais il tint bon – s'il avait pu le faire de nuit à la seule force de ses bras, il pouvait y arriver maintenant.

-Tu y es presque, Ron ! Cria Seamus en bas.

Ça l'enhardit plus encore. Il raffermit ses prises, démultiplia ses efforts. Au loin, le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher, si proche de la ligne d'horizon… Ron serra les dents et ignora les signes de la faiblesse de son corps après sa traversée. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le prince Blaise sceller son destin à cette Magicienne ! Lui oui, il l'avait cherché, mais Blaise avait été entraîné là-dedans sans n'avoir rien demandé à personne, et Ron s'en voudrait toute sa vie si jamais il venait à souffrir de son pacte avec l'octopode.

 _-…ugh… obzektion…_

Il approchait du bord quand la voix de l'une des sœurs mouettes lui parvint. Une vague de désespoir monta en lui – est-ce qu'il arrivait trop tard ? Les sœurs Patil n'étaient-elles pas parvenues à retarder le moment du mariage ? Il se hissa à la force de ses bras et de son dos sur la rambarde et passa avec difficulté sur le pont – l'assemblée de gens du monde ne le remarqua pas, mais tous les serviteurs à proximité se retournèrent vers lui, éberlués.

Ron, essoufflé, tenta de voir où Pansy se trouvait à travers la foule – il crut discerner deux costumes blancs proches, vraiment proches de l'autel, et il paniqua. Que pouvait-il bien faire, sans sa voix ?

-Aarhg… Gémit Padma derrière lui. Désolée, petit prince…

-On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu… Geignit Parvati.

Elles se redressaient avec difficulté, et Ron eut une illumination. Ce n'était pas fini ! Il était humain – techniquement – et on le retiendrait s'il voulait passer en trombe, mais _elles_ pouvaient encore faire quelque chose. Désespérément, il tenta de leur mimer un collier. Celui de Pansy, elles devaient absolument lui enlever ! Ça ne lui rendrait peut-être pas son apparence marine, mais il retrouverait sa voix ! Ron avait bien vu comment ça s'était passé quand il la lui avait donnée, elle était entrée dans le coquillage qu'elle portait autour du cou. Ça _devait_ marcher.

-Quoi ? Quoi ! Un col de chemise ? Une corde de pendu ?

-Une angine ? Une cravate ? Le pendentif que porte d'enchanteresse autour de son cou ?

-Aide-nous, tu es si flou !

Ron fit de grands gestes encourageant vers Parvati : ça, c'était ça ! Le pendentif ! Elles eurent chacune un « _oooh_ » éclairé, et elles prirent de l'élan avant de s'élancer vers le dessus de l'assemblée. Le cœur de Ron battait à tout rompre, il tenta de suivre leur chemin des yeux, il fit des coudes pour passer entre les invités, voulut faire un pas de plus vers l'allée et fut retenu par l'épaule par un garde – « _Eh, toi là_ ». Mais il n'en avait cure, il n'avait d'yeux que pour les sœurs, qui fondaient déjà de nouveau sur Pansy à l'en faire crier de surprise.

-… _de prendre pour époux…_ continuait le prêtre, imperturbable alors que l'assemblée avait un sursaut et que plusieurs gardes haussaient déjà l'allure pour aller aider le jeune marié.

-Dégagez de là, fichus volatiles ! Hurlait Pansy avec la voix de Ron.

- _…de l'aimer et de le chérir…_

Padma referma violemment son bec sur un bout du lien qui maintenait le coquillage autour du cou de la Magicienne, et Parvati se saisit d'un bout pareil, de l'autre côté. Elles tirèrent, et tirèrent, mais elles étaient des mouettes de rivages et le cordage était fait d'une algue étrangement élastique.

- _…dans la santé et dans la maladie…_

Et ce fut là que ça se produisit. Il y eut un grognement sonore, et Ron vit avec surprise Coquecigrue surgir hors de la foule et se jeter sur le futur-marié. Pansy tomba à la renverse si brutalement que le lien resté dans les becs des sœurs Patil claqua net, dans un bruit sec. Le coquillage tomba sur le sol, et se brisa en mille éclats. L'assemblée eut un hoquet choqué, et Ron retint son souffle.

-Non ! Hurla Pansy – et elle fut si surprise que ce soit sa propre voix qu'elle porta ses mains à sa gorge.

Près d'elle, Blaise secoua étrangement la tête, comme s'il se réveillait d'un drôle de rêve. Ron sentit une énergie dense le gagner, pénétrer tout son être et l'envahir tout entier.

- _…jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?_

-Que… qu'est-ce que je fais en mer ? S'étonna le prince Blaise en se détournant de l'autel.

Le cœur de Ron se souleva de joie. Il était libéré de l'emprise de la Magicienne ! Avant qu'il n'ait pu même tenté de se dégager de la prise du garde qui l'avait maintenu dans le rang tout ce temps, il croisa le regard de son prince tant aimé. Prince qui fronça les sourcils et s'adressa directement à l'homme sous ses ordres.

-Vous là, dit-il. Laissez passer ce jeune homme.

-Non ! Voulut intervenir Pansy – mais Blaise fut si surpris de l'entendre avec cette voix qu'il fit un pas en arrière. Ne vous approchez pas de lui ! Cracha-t-elle.

-Vous m'avez manipulé… Fit-il alors, dégoûté de commencer à se souvenir.

C'était sa voix, sa voix qui l'avait envoûté. Elle avait éveillé chez lui un sentiment grandissant de bonheur, comme si elle avait été attachée à un merveilleux souvenir… L'entendre l'avait ramené à un jour, dans son passé proche… Blaise écarquilla les yeux. La voix de la plage, c'était ça. C'était la voix de la plage ! Par Neptune, est-ce que ce charlatan l'avait sauvé ce jour-là et avait voulu en tirer profit ? Et pourtant non, c'était impossible, puisque la voix avait disparu, qu'elle avait changé. C'était une voix de femme, qu'il arborait maintenant.

-Qui êtes-vous… ? Fit-il alors, les sourcils froncés, plus méfiant que jamais.

-Prince Blaise, je suis tellement désolé, tout est de ma faute…

Il écarquilla les yeux, se retourna vers le garçon qui venait de parler. _Ron ? C'était Ron le garçon du rivage ?_ Un sourire incertain naquit soudain à ses lèvres. Blaise n'en revenait pas. Et dire qu'il était… qu'il était tombé deux fois sous le charme… de la même personne. Il s'approcha de lui, presque hésitant, et ne perdit pourtant pas un instant le sourire à ses lèvres. Derrière lui ses gardes, tout aussi hésitants que lui, barrèrent de leurs lances la route à Perseus Parkinson, qui voulait intervenir et qui, de toute évidence, n'était plus le bienvenu devant cet autel.

-Ronald… Dit Blaise. Votre voix…

-Oui, je sais, répondit le garçon en baissant les yeux – de honte peut-être. J'aurais aimé pouvoir tout vous dire, mais je ne savais pas comment faire…

-ECARTEZ-VOUS DE LUI ! Rugit Perseus, mais Blaise n'en fit rien.

Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire, tout ce temps délicieux qu'il avait passé à ses côtés, et cette tendresse sans borne qu'il éprouvait pour lui aujourd'hui. Il releva doucement son visage du bout de ses doigts, et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Si bleus, si grands, comme l'océan. Il aurait voulu lui dire mille mots d'amour. Mais il n'en fit rien, au lieu de ça il se pencha, doucement… ce baiser, il avait tant attendu pour le lui donner…

-OUI ! Retentit alors soudain l'étrange voix de Perseus – et à cet instant même Blaise sentit Ron tomber dans ses bras.

Il tenta de le rattraper alors que c'était comme si ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui. Et c'était ça. Ses jambes, elles étaient parties. Disparues, envolées. A leur place, une immense queue de poisson aux écailles vertes, qui avait déchiré le tissu de son pantalon. Blaise releva les yeux vers son visage, vit les branchies dans son cou, et ne put s'empêcher de continuer de le regarder ainsi, bouche bée.

-Ron…

-Ça aussi, j'aurais voulu vous le dire…

-Vous…

Mais ils ne purent rien dirent de plus. Le soleil s'était couché, et Pansy avait maintenant tous les droits de le reprendre. Elle délaissa soudain son apparence de jeune humain : ses traits se déformèrent, son visage, ses cheveux, ses bras, sa poitrine, sa taille et ses hanches – tout changea. Ses jambes disparurent et huit immenses tentacules prirent leur place. Dans un rire sinistre elle rampa avec une vitesse effarante à la force de ses bras et, la foule s'écartant sur son passage, vint arracher Ron à ceux de son prince.

-Adieu ! Lança-t-elle avec orgueil et cruauté.

Et elle sauta à la mer, son prisonnier de triton entre ses ventouses. Blaise ne put rien y faire tant ce fut rapide, et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de se précipiter sur le garde-fou pour se pencher vers les flots, ils avaient disparus. Il ressentit un tel empressement alors, _empressement_ d'agir avant de le perdre pour toujours, qu'il aurait pu sauter à son tour sans penser plus loin à la façon qu'il aurait eu de survivre à les suivre. Il posa prestement le pied sur la rambarde et, une main tenant fermement un cordage à sa portée, il fut à une seconde à peine de prendre son élan.

-Monsieur ! Intervint Firenze – et Blaise se figea, se retourna avec nervosité, coupé dans son élan. Monsieur, les hommes tiennent une barque à votre disposition.

Une poignée de gardes et de serviteurs, débarrassés de leurs lances et de leurs plateaux, avaient déverrouillé le système de mise à l'eau et tenaient fermement les cordages qui lui permettraient de descendre sans mal. Il descendit de la rambarde alors, fit quelques pas rapides vers l'embarcation, attrapa une arbalète à la ceinture de l'un de ses gardes en passant et sauta à bord. La barque vacilla sous son mouvement et son poids, et ses hommes le firent descendre en moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallu pour le dire.

Sous la mer, Ron se laissait entraîner en ne résistant qu'à peine. Il n'avait pas vu Seamus en tombant à l'eau. Peut-être les suivait-il, ou peut-être avait-il été du mauvais côté du navire pour les voir plonger. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose, il avait signé un contrat – Pansy avait triché mais Ron n'y pouvait rien, il avait joué sa liberté et il l'avait perdue. Pire encore, le prince Blaise avait découvert la vérité de la plus horrible des façons, sans qu'il ait eu le temps de lui avouer de lui-même… il devait le haïr, à l'heure qui était. Rien que pour lui avoir menti, lui avoir fait croire qu'il était un homme alors que c'était faux. Ron n'y avait jamais pensé avant cela. Et pourtant, la façon dont il l'avait regardé… avec tant de… _choc_ … Comment avait-il pu faire pour ne fut-ce que penser qu'il serait enclin à admettre son existence ? Et l'aimer, par-dessus le marché ?

Blaise ne pouvait pas le voir comme un homme. Il n'était pas non plus l'idée qu'il se faisait des espèces de la mer. Ni homme ni poisson, il ne pouvait être qu'un monstre aux yeux d'un homme… non ?

-Tu te morfonds mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'en ai rien à faire de toi… Grinça Pansy avec un sourire cruel, alors qu'elle l'entraînait toujours vers le fond.

Ron se rappela de nouveau les créatures à l'entrée de sa caverne. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que c'était son sort. Ça avait été sa première supposition, et plus ça allait plus il pensait qu'il avait eu raison. Mi-triton mi-algue, pour toujours. S'il était déjà un monstre aux yeux de Blaise, que serait-il alors une fois prisonnier…

-J'ai dans mon viseur quelqu'un de bien plus important que toi !

Le jeune prince releva les yeux alors, interloqué. Que voulait-elle dire ? Pour la première fois depuis leur descente, il donna un coup sec pour se dégager – échoua.

-Vous avez déjà triché pour gagner une fois, ragea-t-il, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus !

-PARKINSON !

Ron ne fut pas le seul à sursauter, mais Pansy se reprit bien plus vite que lui, et elle eut un sourire doucereux. Ron n'en revenait pas : c'était son père ! Hermione avait réussi ! Mais alors qu'il commençait à peine à se réjouir, quelque chose de terrible lui revint en plein cœur. La honte, la honte terrible et profonde d'avoir engendré toute cette histoire sans en parler un instant à ses parents. Si seulement ils avaient pu se parler, se parler à cœurs ouverts… si seulement ses parents avant été moins protecteurs, ou qu'il avait été moins buté… Mais quelque chose de pire encore lui revint en mémoire. « _Quelqu'un de plus important que toi !_ » – et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Non, Papa, n'approche pas c'est un piège !

-Laisse partir mon fils, Magicienne ! Menaça Arthur. Ou tu le regretteras !

Son trident pointé sur elle, il semblait écumer de rage. Pourtant, Pansy ne parut pas impressionnée le moins du monde. D'un mouvement agile de ses doigts fins, elle fit apparaître de l'eau un contrat que Ron reconnut tout de suite – une plaque de granit gravée par leurs deux mains. La honte revint, plus dense encore.

-Je suis désolé, Papa…

-Ton fils a signé un _contrat_ , ton Altesse ! Magique, irrévocable, gravé dans la pierre !

Il était tellement, tellement, tellement désolé… tout aurait pu être si différent… Son père tenta de détruire la plaque gravée de la pointe de son trident, mais il n'y avait rien à faire – Pansy avait dit vrai, elle était indestructible. Elle éclata d'un rire sonore, et Ron vit les épaules de son père s'affaisser d'impuissance. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le cœur de Ron se serra. L'impuissance… c'était le plus terrible des sentiments qui lui était jamais donné de lire dans les yeux de son père. Il devait le décevoir _tellement_ …

-Mais on peut peut-être s'arranger, mon bon Arthur… Avança-t-elle, tournant avec lenteur autour de lui. Le fils du Roi Triton est une personne de choix, mais peut-être que tu auras quelqu'un d'autre à m'offrir, quelqu'un de plus précieux encore… hm, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Les yeux de son père s'écarquillèrent doucement et Ron secoua la tête, hébété, silencieusement – son père ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Tout le royaume serait en danger si Pansy s'emparait de son pouvoir. Il devait le laisser payer pour ses actes, il devait… Mais Arthur pointa de nouveau son trident vers la roche et, détournant les yeux, grava son nom à la place de celui de son fils. Ron n'en crut pas ses yeux, et toute énergie sembla quitter son corps. Pansy éclata d'un rire vainqueur.

Soudain alors une lumière rouge émana du contrat de pierre et vint s'enrouler autour du corps du roi, le réduisant en créature miséreuse, entre les roches et les algues. Ron n'aurait pas pu être plus blême.

-Papa…

S'il avait su tout ce que ses choix engendreraient… le pire peut-être était qu'il ne regrettait toujours pas d'avoir posé pieds sur la terre ferme, le sable chaud, l'herbe douce. Ce qu'il regrettait, en revanche, était la manière basse et sombre à laquelle il avait recouru pour y parvenir. Il avait été en colère, et pressé, vexé, effrayé – et il avait fui. Serrant les poings, il leva les yeux vers Pansy qui, triomphante, apposait sa couronne dans ses cheveux noirs. Dans sa main, le trident avait perdu son halo doré.

-Vous êtes un monstre ! Explosa-t-il.

Sous ses yeux moqueurs, il voulut foncer sur elle, l'arrêter, lui faire rendre ce qu'elle avait volé ! La couronne, le sceptre, son père, tout ! Mais quelque chose le retint en arrière, juste alors qu'une flèche traversait soudain les eaux à une vitesse effarante, passait près de Ron qui sursauta sous la surprise, et allait entailler Pansy au côté.

-Seamus… S'étonna Ron alors – son ami, essoufflé, lui tenait encore le bras.

Mais l'attaque avait été si soudaine que l'un comme l'autre se retournèrent dans sa direction avant même de penser à se dire autre chose – le cœur de Ron s'emballa de nouveau. C'était Blaise, le prince Blaise, qui retenait son souffle à des mètres sous la surface, pieds nus, défait de sa veste, flottant dans ses pantalons et sa chemise, qui avait plongé pour lui venir en aide. _C'était de la folie_ … Pansy grinça des dents, blessée dans son orgueil. Elle pointa l'humain du trident volé et Ron, en un battant de cœur, nagea prestement entre elle et lui, si loin d'eux et pourtant à portée de tir.

-Non ! Fit-il. Pas lui !

 _-Ron !_ Hoqueta son ami.

Mais il avait tellement peur, et pas seulement pour sa vie ou celle de son père. Il s'en voudrait à jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose au prince Blaise dans ces eaux.

-EH ! Cria quelqu'un alors.

Ron écarquilla les yeux. Sa mère, accompagnée d'Hermione. Alors elle était venue elle aussi ! Les cheveux emmêlés comme si elle venait d'être tirée du lit, elle débordait de rage – pas seulement parce qu'elle avait reconnu l'ombre de son mari dans la créature misérable qui semblait avoir poussé dans le sol, mais aussi parce que cette bien trop orgueilleuse Magicienne tenait son plus jeune fils en joug de son arme.

-Qui crois-tu vouloir blesser avec ça ? Rugit-elle.

Pansy eut un sourire cruel envers elle et, la défiant du regard, conserva le trident pointé vers le prince Ron et tira, une fois, un rayon brillant et puissant. Seamus eut un mouvement paniqué dans sa direction, et Ron lui-même eut à peine le temps d'avoir le réflexe de s'en protéger le visage avec ses bras – crispé, affolé. Mais… ça ne le blessa pas. Ebahi, il baissa ses bras de devant son visage et les regarda, éberlué. Pas une trace, rien du tout. Même Pansy le regardait avec horreur. Mais Molly n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

-Ce trident appartenait à mon père, au père de mon père, et à son père avant lui ! Mugit-elle en approchant, féroce, menaçante. Le sang qui l'a forgé coule dans mes veines et dans celles de mes enfants !

Elle prit le manche du trident d'une main et de nouveau, sous les yeux terrifiés de la Magicienne, il se remit à briller.

-Il ne peut être volé, seulement confié, et jamais retourné contre ses créateurs !

Elle agrippa le manche de sa deuxième main, et d'un coup sec l'arracha à la prise de l'octopode, qui jappa de peur, recroquevillée soudain. Ron regardait sa mère faire avec la plus grande des admirations. Instinctivement il se retourna pour voir si Blaise allait bien, mais il avait nagé vers la surface et il le vit prendre une grande bolée d'air là-haut, tout là-haut.

-Vous ne pouvez rien me faire, siffla Pansy, aussi peu fière qu'elle pouvait être. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, votre fils a signé un contrat et le roi a _choisi_ de s'échanger contre lui !

-Appropriation de la couronne du roi et tentative d'assassinat sur un prince, voilà qui vaudra bien une peine abyssale !

Les yeux de Molly lançaient des éclairs, reflétaient de terribles tempêtes. Pansy frémit, mais ne se démonta pas :

-Vous ne pourrez jamais ramener votre précieux mari sans moi ! _Jamais !_

Ron vit le regard de sa mère flancher un instant. En elle devait se jouer le combat terrible et cruel de son devoir de reine d'appliquer une sentence et son désir ardent d'épouse et de mère de rendre à Arthur sa liberté de triton. Elle raffermit sa prise sur le manche de son trident cependant, incertaine mais bouillonnante.

-Alors peut-être que je devrais t'exécuter, ici et maintenant…

La voix de sa mère tremblait de peine et de rage et Ron comme Pansy écarquilla les yeux. _Elle n'oserait pas…_ Si ? Ron frémit.

-Maman…

-Et si ça le ramenait, coupa-t-elle en fixant soudainement ses yeux dans ceux de son fils. Et si ça les ramenait tous, Ron ? Et si sa magie ne pouvait lui survivre ?

Elle semblait désespérée, et Ron ne sut que répondre – son cœur s'était comme arrêté, et il était cruellement conscient du mouvement lent et répétitif de ses branchies, comme si tout le monde ne pouvait entendre que ça. Ce silence perdura, les mains de Molly crispées sur le trident, Pansy semblant prête à fuir et pourtant immobile, et Ron témoin impuissant des conséquences de ses actes.

-Sauf que… Fit alors Pansy, levant les yeux quelque part derrière Ron, un sourire étrange naissant à ses lèvres. Si vous me tuez, je crains que quelqu'un d'autre en paie le prix…

Il y eut alors un cri de gorge étouffé, à peine audible, qui fit sursauter les membres de la famille royale qui se retournèrent vers la surface. Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent de nouveau, et les battements de son cœur furent frénétiques de nouveau. Les murènes Vincent et Grégory s'étaient enroulées chacune autour d'une jambe du prince Blaise et le tirait vivement vers le bas. Sans même y réfléchir, Ron s'élança dans leur direction, paniqué.

-Lâchez-le ! _Il va se noyer !_

Molly le regarda partir suivi de son frêle ami sans desserrer les mâchoires, visiblement partagée – inquiète, en colère, incertaine. Son fils et l'Eternel tentaient d'arracher les murènes à leur victime, mais dès que l'une était évincée l'autre revenait, et encore, et encore, et ni les efforts de son fils, ni de son ami, ni ceux de l'humain ne semblaient faire de différence.

-Pourquoi est-ce que la vie d'un humain m'importerait ? Dit-elle alors, sans pour autant quitter les jeunes hommes des yeux.

-Oh mais pas n'importe quel humain, insinua la Magicienne en reprenant doucement ses aises. Regardez à quel point votre fils désir le sauver…

En plus de cela, elle était persuadée que l'éthique de la reine s'élargissait aussi au peuple de la Surface – qu'ils étaient des pêcheurs ne devaient rien changer, elle était bien en faveur de la vie de toute espèce, des plus jeunes coraux aux grands requins blancs pourtant leurs prédateurs. Cette si chère _Molly_ ne devait pas apprécier de se sentir ainsi manipulée, mais si Pansy pouvait s'en sortir de cette façon alors… La reine la menaça de son trident de nouveau et Pansy eut un mouvement de recul – la peur toujours présente malgré tout.

-Vous me tuez il meurt aussi ! Glapit-elle.

Mais la reine détourna son trident, visa l'humain et tira, un coup. Les yeux de Pansy s'écarquillèrent. Qu'est-ce que… Mais elle ne venait pas de l'abattre – une bulle d'air se forma autour de sa tête et le prince de la terre ferme pris une soudaine et grande inspiration. Les murènes en furent si surprises qu'elles se lâchèrent, et le prince triton se dépêcha de l'aider à remonter à la surface.

Ils percèrent hors de l'eau et Ron, le cœur battant, ne put s'empêcher de prendre le visage de Blaise entre ses mains, pour voir ses yeux, voir ses traits, s'assurer qu'il allait bien et qu'il respirait sans problème, qu'il n'avait pas avalé trop d'eau et qu'il parvenait à nager seul. Il ne se rendit pas même compte que Seamus replongeait avec hâte.

-C'était de la folie de descendre ! S'essouffla-t-il. Vous auriez pu perdre la vie dans ces eaux !

-Je… je ne voulais pas…

Le prince Blaise semblait avoir tout le mal du monde à reprendre son souffle. Ron avait les larmes qui lui montaient dans les yeux.

-Je ne voulais pas vous laisser seul…

Le triton eut un hoquet de surprise – mi-riant mi-incrédule – alors que ses larmes se mêlaient à l'eau des vagues. Il était soulagé, il était tremblant, reste de peur et froideur de ce début de nuit. Il sentait le prince Blaise battre des jambes sous l'eau pour rester à hauteur et d'abord il en fut rassuré, et puis sa queue nageant frôla l'un de ses pieds et il eut un mouvement de recul, en se souvenant qu'il était un triton, et que Blaise venait à peine de l'apprendre.

-Non ! Restez près de moi, pria Blaise alors.

Il déposa une main sur sa joue et Ron frémit de surprise, et lorsqu'il glissa l'autre dans ses cheveux mouillé, nerveusement, comme simplement pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien à son tour, il sentit son ventre se tordre et son cœur s'emballer.

-Avant que vous ne repartiez régler son compte à cette sorcière… je voulais vous dire… je… je crois que je vous aime…

Silence. Dans les vagues, le vent, l'écume contre le bateau au loin et la pression de savoir sa mère et la Magicienne là au-dessous. Ron crut d'abord qu'il avait mal compris, mal entendu. Alors… il ne pensait pas, qu'il était… un monstre ? Il se fichait qu'il ne soit pas humain, comme lui ? Quelque chose de chaud se diffusa en lui.

-Non, même… j'en… j'en suis sûr. Je suis tombé amoureux de vous, Ron !

Il peinait à rester en surface, passait près d'avaler de l'eau à chaque vague, et pourtant il souriait, malgré la fatigue et la noyade récemment échappée de justesse.

-Je suis fou, je sais ! Et je ne demande rien de votre part, je voulais simplement… je voulais juste… mais je ne vous retiens pas, c'est votre mère en dessous, n'est-ce pas ? Allez l'aider, ne vous occupez pas de moi !

Ron ne savait plus que penser, que faire – toutes ces sensations contradictoires ! Mais Blaise le pressa de redescendre et ce fut ce qu'il fit, sur un hochement de tête décidé. Rapide, il nagea vers le fond, vers Seamus, vers sa mère, qui tenait toujours Pansy en joug du bout de son trident.

-Vous êtes faible, l'entendit-il dire. Faible et pathétique, grinçait la reine. Utiliser la vie d'un autre pour vous protéger, vous et vos malicieux stratagèmes – vous ne valez pas mieux que vos parents. Si vous mourez, vos victimes reprendront forme humaine, j'en suis convaincue.

-Pourtant vous avez tort ! Rétorqua la Magicienne.

Pourtant Ron, aussi loin qu'il était encore, put entendre les tremblements dans sa voix. Elle mentait… il sentait qu'elle mentait… Mais il ne pouvait pas croire que sa mère serait prête à tuer quelqu'un, peu importait la gravité de ses actes ou la noirceur de son cœur. Il pensa à Blaise, qui avait failli perdre la vie, et il pensa à son père, qui venait de perdre sa liberté. Il accéléra encore, le cœur serré, la peur au ventre. Et si rien ne pouvait être arrangé ? Et si son père restait ainsi pour toujours ?

Mais sa mère tira sur la Magicienne, et Ron sursauta. Le rayon était doré, long et puissant – mais elle ne mourut pas. Elle laissait échapper un cri à réveiller les morts, alors qu'elle se recroquevillait sur le sable. Quelque chose s'éclaira dans l'esprit de Ron alors. Ce n'était pas sa vie que lui prenait sa mère, c'était son énergie. Peu à peu, on put entendre des exclamations de joie, au lointain, depuis sa tanière de l'autre côté de la baie… et puis la même lumière rougeâtre entoura son père entre les algues, et il reprit peu à peu son allure de triton. Seamus se retourna vers lui, éberlué, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait vu lui aussi. Bien sûr qu'il avait vu, et quelque chose se soulevait déjà dans le cœur de Ron. Elle avait réussi ! Mais il se tarit très vite. Parce qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas, et Pansy perdait de plus en plus de couleur, alors qu'elle se laissait gésir sur le sol.

-Maman ! Cria-t-il vers elle. Maman, arrête, tu vas la tuer !

Elle n'arrêta pas pour autant – elle était emplie d'une telle colère… Mais Arthur avait repris toute sa forme maintenant, et Ron le vit poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère, doucement. Avec un soulagement intense, il la vit abaisser son arme, et Pansy pousser un long et faible soupir épuisé. Elle ne bougea pas, mais il pouvait la voir respirer, et c'était déjà ça. Hésitant, il approcha de ses parents, Seamus dans son sillage, plus discret que jamais. Ses parents qui ne le virent pas tout de suite.

Et qui, quand enfin ils le virent… lui sourirent, doucement.

 **.**

Blaise était gelé, tremblant, recouvert d'une couverture de fortune, et pourtant ne pouvait pas tenir en place. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'était passé des heures entières depuis que le soleil s'était couché, et pourtant ça ne faisait que quelques minutes seulement. Il s'en voulait, s'en voulait tellement de ne pas pouvoir être plus utile là-dessous ! Jamais il ne s'était senti si… _inutile_.

Ses invités s'étaient assis, certains avaient rejoint les appartements intérieurs – ils n'avaient sûrement pas imaginé passer un tel mariage. Ses serviteurs apportaient ce qu'il fallait à ces gens pour leur confort durant ce terrible contretemps. Ses soldats gardaient les yeux sur la surface de l'eau, quand bien même l'obscurité empêchait d'y voir quoi que ce fût. Monsieur Firenze, lui, le regardait faire les cent pas sans rien lui dire.

-Nous devrions pouvoir les aider ! Explosa Blaise alors, sans cesser d'arpenter.

-Un homme à la mer est en détresse, Votre Majesté, il n'y a rien de plus que vous auriez pu faire.

Blaise soupira de frustration. Bien sûr qu'il savait ça ! Mais imaginer Ron, là-dessous, tout seul… enfin, seul avec cette autre femme, celle qui avait dit être sa mère… Par tous les dieux de la mer, il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il aurait pu faire de plus pour les aider ! Ça y était, il n'y tenait plus – il devait y retourner. Il se débarrassa de sa couverture et marcha, décidé, vers le bord.

Mais…

Un faible tourbillon se formait à la surface, et il s'interrompit, interloqué. Une lumière semblait se rapprocher d'eux, d'une façon plus que surnaturelle, qui le fit reculer d'un pas. Une cage surgit alors des eaux, éclaboussant de toute part et faisant sursauter chacun des hommes et des femmes à bord.

-C'est…

Blaise n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était la femme-octopode ! Enfermée, allongée, comme à bout de forces ! A la lumière des lanternes du pont, elle ressemblait plus à une tâche sombre qu'à un être vivant, mais Blaise était sûr de lui. C'était elle. Quelque chose de plus incroyable suivit alors : une vague gigantesque se forma de nulle part, sans chercher à bouger ou se briser et, portés par elle, trois êtres de la mer. Ron, sa mère, et un homme aux cheveux tout aussi roux, coiffé d'une couronne et tenant un trident que Blaise avait déjà pu voir en-dessous. Une couronne…

-Humain, prononça l'homme d'une voix étonnement calme. J'ai été témoin de la volonté que vous avez démontrée de vouloir venir en aide à ma famille, et je vous en suis reconnaissant.

Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent, il regarda vers Ron, cherchant une façon de réagir, quelque chose à dire peut-être – mais le jeune triton se contenta de lui sourire, sans rien dire.

-Nous avons cru comprendre que Pansy la Magicienne s'est servi de vous pour arriver à ses fins, reprit la femme, et nous pensons qu'il sera donc de votre droit de choisir ce qu'il devra être son sort.

Dans sa cage, l'octopode gémit, et bougea avec difficulté. Blaise n'arrivait pas à le croire… Ron se retourna vers l'homme, et Blaise le regarda faire.

-Papa, est-ce que tu peux m'approcher du bord ? S'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il doucement – et sous les yeux ébahis de Blaise, après une brève hésitation, le triton avança sa portion de vague jusqu'à la rambarde de son navire, pour que Ron s'y appuie.

A la force de ses bras, il s'assit sur le rebord, et passa avec agilité sa queue de poisson vers l'intérieur du bateau. Le prince Blaise s'avança sans y penser, sans même songer à la présence de ceux qui étaient certainement les parents du garçon qu'il aimait. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les serra avec toute sa tendresse.

-Ron… Dit-il. Je suis si soulagé que vous alliez bien.

Et il l'était, Neptune qu'il l'était. Son cœur battait fort, si fort dans sa poitrine, et il était tellement heureux de le revoir sain et sauf devant lui. Derrière eux, la Magicienne se redressait doucement.

-Je vous présente ma mère, que vous avez déjà vu, lui dit doucement Ron en se retournant à demi vers ses parents. Et mon père, que vous avez aidé à sauver tout à l'heure en bas.

-J'ai fait ça ? S'étonna-t-il en regardant vers l'homme.

-Oui, sourit Ron. En détournant l'attention de Pansy vous avez laissé le temps à ma mère d'intervenir, et nous vous en sommes tous très reconnaissants.

Sans ça, elle aurait très bien pu achever son père sous sa forme d'esclave – après tout, elle en était propriétaire.

-Ils sont sincères, vous savez, ajouta-t-il. Vous pouvez décider de ce qu'il arrivera à Pansy. C'est un honneur pour un humain, ils ne font généralement pas confiance au peuple de la terre…

Ce disant, il baissa les yeux, un peu honteux. Mais Blaise ne comptait pas leur en tenir rigueur – au contraire, c'était comme un honneur qu'il le ressentait, de la part d'un peuple qui devait faire profil bas depuis toujours, pourtant si proche du rivage. Doucement, il lâcha les mains du triton et fit quelques pas en arrière, juste assez pour pouvoir se tenir face à ses parents.

-Vos Majestés, dit-il en s'inclinant devant eux – et les tritons parurent surpris. C'est moi qui dois vous remercier de votre geste.

Il se redressa et vit du coin de l'œil que la Magicienne avait pleinement recouvré connaissance, les mains crispées sur les grilles magiques qui formaient la cage qui la gardait prisonnière.

-Je pense que cette enchanteresse devra subir le pire emprisonnement que votre peuple possède, et ne jamais revoir la lumière du jour.

-Non, attendez ! Jappa Pansy alors. Je peux vous être utile ! Tout homme a ses tourments, je pourrais vous en libérer !

Blaise serra les poings, alors que Ron et ses parents se retournaient vers elle, d'un mouvement commun.

-Nous n'avons aucun besoin de tes services, sorcière, gronda-t-il.

-Pitié, ne me condamnez pas aux abysses !

Le prince Blaise ne savait pas ce qu'étaient les abysses, mais aux regards du roi et de la reine de la mer, Pansy avait vu juste de deviner sa future prison. Il se fichait que ce fût pire que l'enfer : elle s'était servi de lui, l'avait séparé de Ron et lui avait fait croire qu'il en aimait un autre, tout ça pour quelques plans personnels, pour son orgueil, pour la noirceur de ses desseins.

-La prison, les cachots, mais pas les profondeurs !

Elle passa brusquement un bras au travers de sa cage, l'autre main crispée sur un barreau – « Prince des hommes, accordez-moi ! » Blaise eut un mouvement de recul. Surpris, mais pas seulement.

-Vous me dégoutez… Souffla-t-il. Firenze, faites lever les voiles, nous retournons au port.

-Non ! S'exclama la Magicienne aux abois. Ne partez pas ! Attendez !

Une sensation désagréable s'insinua sous son crâne alors, au point qu'il monta une main à sa tempe, puis l'autre – et puis la sensation désagréable se transforma en douleur et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir sourdement, déposa malgré lui un genou au sol. « _Blaise !_ » Mais la voix de Ron sembla venir de loin, de très loin… c'était comme si quelqu'un avait glissé ses doigts dans sa tête, fouillait et fouillait encore, partout, partout…

-Blaise, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !

Son deuxième genou céda à l'envie de s'appuyer sur le pont, alors que Ron venait de se laisser tomber du côté navire et se hissait jusqu'à lui, ses mains sur les siennes, sur son crâne qui semblait sur le point… _d'exploser_ … Il voyait sa mère, son beau-père, son chien – qui vint trépigner et japper près de lui, inquiet. Il vit le prince Harry et le roi Malfoy, il vit Théodore, et Ron le jour de leur rencontre… Et puis plus rien.

-Oh Neptune…

Il souffla, épuisé. Du côté de la cage, le roi triton menaçait la Magicienne de son trident au travers de sa cage, au fond de laquelle elle venait de se réfugier, les mains levées en signe de reddition. Blaise se redressa doucement, tentant de se remettre les idées en place. _Qu'est-ce que cette sorcière lui avait fait…_ Ron l'aida à reprendre son équilibre, et en retour Blaise l'aida à s'appuyer à la rambarde.

-J'ai vu un jeune homme ! Lança Pansy depuis son recoin. L'un de vos égaux, quelqu'un qui souffre de l'absence et du désespoir !

Blaise retourna vers elle un regard noir. Le roi Triton la défendit de dire un mot de plus. La reine Sirène pria de ne croire aucun de ses mensonges. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas la peine de dire à Blaise pareille chose, jamais il ne croirait la moindre des petites choses qui sortiraient de sa perfide petite bouche.

-Il est amoureux, reprenait-elle. Mais seul, seul et accablé – il espère, mais le garçon qu'il aime ne viendra jamais !

Ces mots piquèrent son attention pourtant. L'un de ses égaux… dans l'attente d'un garçon qu'il aimait… Etait-il possible qu'elle eut parlé de Théodore ? Ron prit sa main d'une part, glissa ses doigts sur sa joue de l'autre. « _C'est une menteuse, Blaise… ne croyez pas ce qu'elle dit…_ » Il fronça les sourcils.

-Il y a un garçon, enfermé haut dans les airs, pris au piège de son propre foyer et ce depuis le début du jour ! C'est celui-là que votre ami attend, mais il sera bientôt dupé car la magie noire se jouera de son cœur, de la même façon que j'ai voulu me jouer du vôtre…

Silence. Même les tritons ne dirent rien. Blaise marcha prudemment vers le bord, pour s'approcher de la cage. Il l'observa longuement, tentant presque de voir à travers elle. Il échangea avec Ron un regard incertain. Puis il demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous ne mentez pas, et ce pour votre seul profit ?

Pansy rampa dans sa cage alors, pathétique, pour revenir s'accrocher à ses barreaux, au plus proche du prince Blaise. Ron voulut se mettre entre eux, eut une esquisse de mouvement, mais se retint. Plus il la regardait, et plus elle l'écœurait… Comment avait-il pu faire confiance à une femme pareille…

-Vous pouvez voir ce que je vois, dit-elle. Jamais les images ne mentent !

Ron eut une grimace de dégoût. Maintenant qu'il se souvenait de la fois où elle lui avait montré ses parents parler de lui dans la salle du trône… Quelle part avait été vraie, quelle part avait été pure invention ? Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Ron ne pouvait pas croire que ses parents s'étaient mis d'accord pour le marier de force.

-Elles mentent parfois… Souffla-t-il, amer.

-Non, jamais ! Répondit Pansy. Si je ne vous ai pas tout montré c'est la fourberie de l'âme, mais ma magie elle est incapable de duperie !

Elle avait la voix paniquée et rauque de quelqu'un qui avait tout à perdre. Blaise regarda vers lui, mais Ron ne sut que lui dire. A son tour, il se tourna vers ses parents – mais eux non plus n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se mettre entre Blaise et son jugement, et quand Ron se retourna à nouveau vers le prince des côtes, il avait l'air de s'être décidé.

-Montre-moi, dit-il à Pansy. Tes images, montre-les moi.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Ça aura donc été le mariage avant le reste ! Et on serait relancés sur l'histoire de Théo et de Neville que je ne serais pas étonnée... ;) **Mais cette fois-ci, de qui aura-t-on des nouvelles en premier ?** Malfoy et Nott ? Remus ? Sirius et les lutins ? Neville, Théodore, Harry, Draco ? _**Ils sont tellement nombreux ! o-o'**_

 **Et ce mariage alors ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

En tout cas j'attends bien entendu vos avis avec la même impatience, et je vous dis à vendredi prochain (07/12/17) pour le chapitre 23 ! :)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	25. 23 - Contretemps

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! :D**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Contretemps -**

Alecto n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cette pièce. C'était sombre, c'était froid, c'était humide, et en plus les escaliers pour y descendre étaient interminables. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas tant de les descendre qui lui posait problème, mais plutôt de les remonter, au retour. Au temps des Londubat, tout ça avait dû être un genre d'entrepôt, comme un grenier, mais tout en bas. Une cave. Elle imaginait parfois des armes, de l'argent, des cadeaux, des vivres pour l'hiver – mais la vérité était surtout qu'elle n'en saurait jamais rien.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on devrait se donner tant de mal ! Se plaignit-elle dans un soupir éloquent.

Bellatrix ne prit pas même la peine de répondre. Parfois, sa fille manquait réellement d'imagination – et d'ambition. Penchée au-dessus de son chaudron, dans le sous-sol de son manoir, elle gardait le doigt sur ce grimoire qu'elle conservait depuis de nombreuses, nombreuses années. Il lui avait été si utile par le passé, et il allait recommencer aujourd'hui. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que l'inconnu du bal, celui qui avait accaparé le prince toute la soirée… Cet empoté de Londubat n'avait pas fini de lui pourrir l'existence. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle l'aurait supprimé bien des années auparavant. Mais cette Alice… elle avait bien joué son dernier tour. Avec attention, elle plongea dans son mélange une grande cuillère de bois et remua en douceur.

-Dès que tu auras bu ce mélange, Amycus, dit-elle, tu seras son sosie le plus parfait…

Transformer son fils en celui des Londubat serait un bien mince sacrifice comparé au pouvoir que lui apporterait la place de _parent le plus proche_ de l'époux du futur roi. Quelques années suffiraient ensuite à évincer le vieux père, puis l'époux en question… elle le savait, elle l'avait déjà fait.

-Et combien de temps est-ce que je devrais jouer la comédie ? S'enquit son fils, comme embêté.

-Le temps qu'il faudra mon chéri, le temps qu'il faudra…

Elle ajouta une pincée de poudre verte et remua de nouveau. Puis, satisfaite, elle laissa échapper un petit rire et plongea une louche dans la préparation. D'un geste de la main, elle invita le jeune homme à s'approcher d'elle et de sa mixture, et lui présenta la louchée. Quelques gorgées, elle ne demandait pas beaucoup plus… Il en prendrait chaque jour le matin à partir de maintenant, et personne ne pourrait dire la différence.

-Et si c'est pour l'intime que tu t'inquiètes… J'aurais d'autres potions pour toi.

Alecto eut une grimace de dégoût – « _Beurk !_ ». La vision de son frère dans une telle situation, sans doute. Les fratries n'étaient vraiment pas faites pour imaginer ce genre de choses. Amycus, lui, n'eut qu'un léger rictus dubitatif. Mais si sa mère pensait que c'était une chose à faire… Il prit la louche de ses mains et but de longues gorgées. Le changement commença immédiatement. Sa taille, ses traits, ses cheveux, la couleur de ses yeux. En un instant, ce fut un jeune homme complètement différent qui se dressa devant sa mère et sa sœur – sœur qui en restait bouche bée.

-Je sens pas trop la différence… Dit-il. Ça a marché ?

Le sourire de Bellatrix s'agrandit, jusqu'à n'avoir jamais été aussi grand. C'était l'aube de son jour de gloire.

 **.**

Théo ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose avait dû mal se passer. Dans ce petit salon destiné aux invités, il faisait les cent pas avec nervosité. Le soleil était déjà très bas dans le ciel, et il aurait pensé que ses tracas se seraient envolés à cette heure, mais il n'en était rien. Loin de là. Tous ceux qui avaient pu passer ce gant avaient été amenés devant lui, dans cette salle, et pourtant aucun n'était celui qu'il recherchait. Il n'était pourtant pas fou, il savait que ce garçon existait. On lui avait même assuré qu'aucun des garçons qui avaient essayé le gant n'avait refusé de se présenter ici aujourd'hui.

-Mon Prince, si je puis me permettre…

Le jeune Nott s'arrêta net, et ferma les yeux. Le dos tourné aux jeunes hommes, dans un coin de la pièce où ces pas l'avaient mené, il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ce que le Conseiller Lestrange avait à lui dire.

-Si vous ne choisissez pas l'un de ces jeunes hommes, votre père…

-Qu'importe mon père ! S'emporta-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il en était rendu à entendre de tels paroles lui être prononcées. Le Conseiller ne le prit certainement pas pour lui – il voyait bien que le prince était à fleur de peau. Même la ligne de garçons se tendit un instant. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas les bons, ils étaient venus parce qu'on le leur avait demandé. Théo n'était pas idiot, il n'allait pas désigner l'un d'eux simplement parce que celui qu'il recherchait manquait à l'appel !

-Alors… que voulez-vous faire, votre Majesté ?

Théo soupira, fit quelques pas et, finalement, accablé, se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il se moquait qu'on le vit ainsi. Un instant il pensa à son père et regretta ses mots de plus tôt. Peut-être même que le bon roi qu'il était aurait su avoir des paroles rassurantes pour lui – ou bien même une idée habile pour l'aider dans sa quête. Mais son père était hors des frontières, à la recherche du rétablissement de la paix du pays de leurs alliés.

-Je ne sais pas Rabastan… je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il.

Une demi-journée de marche et une évacuation de la population qui avait dû leur prendre un peu plus de deux jours, son père, le roi Malfoy et leurs troupes devaient à cette heure approcher de la forteresse du Régent Jedusor. Et lui ne pouvait pas même retrouver un garçon qui lui avait plu… Il se releva, brusquement – sa frustration revenait surpasser sa détresse, il ressentit le besoin d'arpenter la pièce de nouveau.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous commencer par offrir à ces jeunes gens l'hospitalité pour la nuit ? Suggéra alors le Conseiller Lestrange, indulgent.

Oui. Oui, voilà qui était une proposition intelligente. Le soleil se couchait à présent et il aurait été malvenu de les renvoyer sur les routes à cette heure. Qu'on leur donne une chambre à chacun et qu'au matin le petit déjeuner leur soit servi avant que leurs chevaux ne leur soient préparés. Théo se présenta devant chacun d'eux et leur serra la main, l'un après l'autre, solennel – c'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire. Et puis des dames de service furent appelées, et elles les conduisirent dans les étages. La porte se referma et Théo la fixa un instant encore, silencieux.

-La nuit porte conseil mon cher Lestrange, dit-il au Conseiller de son père d'un air épuisé. Retirez-vous, et je ferai de même.

Rabastan inclina la tête – « _Bien, Sir_ ». Il ouvrit une porte du côté opposé, et la tint pour que son prince la passe le premier. Mais Théo n'en fit rien, et le Conseiller sortit. La porte se referma derrière lui, dans un discret déclic. Il n'y eut plus que lui, et ce gant posé plus loin. Il alla s'en saisir, doucement, et le tint dans sa main refermée. Le tissu était doux entre ses doigts, il ferma les yeux un instant.

 _Mon Mystérieux Inconnu…_

Un garçon qui l'avait charmé dès les premiers instants, qui avait ri en valsant entre ses bras, et que Théodore avait fini par avoir le courage d'embrasser. Et qui l'avait embrassé en retour… En se concentrant assez, il pouvait encore sentir la caresse de son souffle tout contre ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'était pas parvenu à le retrouver, alors qu'il avait eu deux jours pour ce faire. Une journée pour mettre au courant tout son pays, une journée pour frapper à chaque porte.

Combien de temps encore pour qu'on lui accorde de le revoir ?

Lorsqu'il quitta enfin la pièce, ce fut la mine bien sombre. Il prit le chemin de sa chambre sans même y penser, et quand finalement il passa le seuil de ses appartements, qu'il se dévêtit et qu'il s'allongea entre ses draps blancs, il eut tout le mal du monde à trouver le sommeil.

 **.**

Neville tournait en rond dans sa chambre, comme il l'avait fait maintes et maintes fois déjà toute la journée. Colère, détresse, rage, pleurs, violence même – il s'était presque déboité l'épaule contre cette porte, mais c'était comme si elle avait été conçue pour résister au Démon en personne. Il avait ouvert sa fenêtre en grand et avait envisagé plusieurs fois de partir par les toits – mais ça n'aurait rien donné que de se rompre le cou. Sur les tuiles, en pente, à des dizaines de mètre du sol, et pour quoi ensuite ? Le vide, complet et total ! Si seulement il avait eu… une corde, ou bien…

Son cœur rata un battement, il s'immobilisa. Ses draps ! Il se jeta presque sur son petit lit et défit ce qu'il put. D'un coup sec, il déchira un pan de literie – puis un autre, et un autre. Avec frénésie, il mit ainsi en lambeaux sa housse de couette, son drap housse, même sa taie d'oreiller. Il fit des nœuds, forts, solides, le plus qu'il put. Avec la même détermination, il accrocha une extrémité de sa ligne près de sa fenêtre et jeta tout le reste par-dessus la petite portion de toit, dans le vide.

-Okay Neville… Soupira-t-il, les mains moites et le cœur battant. Tu peux le faire…

Il posa le pied sur sa fenêtre et, avec précaution, se hissa dans son cadre. Il se saisit de sa corde de fortune et tira quelques coups secs dessus, pour être certain qu'elle était bien attachée. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et, les mains bien crispées sur les draps, avança avec prudence sur le toit. Il se pencha, doucement… et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

Ses draps… ses draps étaient trop courts…

Même en descendant jusqu'au bout, il serait bien trop haut pour sauter. Tout son récent espoir le quitta de nouveau, et la sensation de déjà-vu lui déchira le cœur. Il remonta jusqu'à sa fenêtre, remit les pieds au sol. Un moment encore, il resta assis sur le rebord. Et puis il se leva, les yeux vidés, toute énergie désertée. Il se dirigea vers son lit, et s'y laissa tomber, le visage caché dans son matelas nu.

Il resterait coincé ici jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Jamais Bellatrix ne le laisserait sortir. Elle préférerait se passer de ses services que de le laisser un jour quitter le manoir, il en était sûr maintenant. Il en était certain.

Parce que depuis le matin qu'il était là il ne l'avait plus entendue, qu'il n'avait pas pu manger, que même les jumeaux n'étaient pas montés pour se moquer.

Et que, déjà, le soleil se couchait.

Il resta là, dans la lumière du jour qui faiblissait à vue d'œil, se retourna faiblement sur son côté, les yeux hermétiquement clos. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière l'espoir, il avait tout perdu. Un instant, il souhaita ne jamais s'être rendu à ce bal, ne jamais avoir posé les yeux sur ce garçon, ne jamais avoir accepté de lui confier sa main. Il n'aurait pas connu le bonheur de cette nuit si belle, mais au moins il n'aurait pas eu à savoir ce qu'il avait perdu.

Et puis il s'en voulut. Dieux qu'il s'en voulut ! Bien sûr qu'il n'en pensait rien.

Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur son matelas. _Prince Théodore, ne pensez pas un mot qui vient de traverser mon esprit_ … En rien il ne pourrait regretter sa compagnie – et si jamais il venait à dépérir dans cette pièce, au moins il posséderait son souvenir ancré en sa mémoire. C'était au moins une chose que sa tutrice ne pourrait pas lui enlever.

 **.**

Dans la clarté du soir, Ron pouvait voir que Blaise s'était figé. Devant eux, l'écran de magie de la Magicienne retomba en cascade dans les flots calmes alors qu'elle s'écroulait elle aussi dans sa prison, épuisée. Ron voulut allonger la main vers lui, prendre la sienne dans un geste qui aurait pu le réconforter… mais il n'en fit rien. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait été censé agir. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir débarrasser cette expression figée de son beau visage – il baissa les yeux, un peu.

-Vous la croyez ? Demanda sa mère. Vous croyez ce que nous venons de voir ?

-Oui…

Et le murmure fut si bas que même Ron, qui se tenait le plus près, eut du mal à l'entendre.

-Oui, je le crois…

Alors il pensait qu'elle avait dit la vérité. L'un de ses égaux, un prince qu'il connaissait, un ami proche peut-être, et un garçon qu'il aimait prisonnier d'une tour… et cette femme, qui avait semblé si noire qu'elle aurait pu en être irréelle, qui s'apprêtait à duper le prince aux abois. Si Ron avait toujours eu ses jambes, il aurait marché vers Blaise. Il se serait tenu à ses côtés, lui aurait montré qu'il était là, qu'il serait là à chaque instant s'il le voulait ! Quand il se remémorait les mots qu'il lui avait confiés, au milieu de ces vagues…

-Alors dîtes à vos marins de se tenir prêts, dit son père. Les vagues vont ramèneront à votre terre bien plus vite que le vent dans vos voiles.

Arthur préparait son trident, attendant que le prince donne l'ordre à ses hommes, et Blaise eut un faible sourire, plein de reconnaissance. Puis il se tourna vers lui et le cœur de Ron se mit à battre la chamade. Il fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, ceux que Ron aurait voulu faire vers lui s'il avait pu. Quand il se tint face à lui, il s'inclina en révérence – avec douceur, il se saisit de sa main et, plus doucement encore, apposa ses lèvres tout contre elle. Jamais Ron n'avait tant rougi, son ventre se tordit et il eut toutes les peines du monde à déglutir.

-Ce fut le plus grand de tous les honneurs, dit Blaise en se redressant, que d'un jour faire votre connaissance.

Ron en eut le souffle coupé. Ses yeux brillaient presque, ancrés ainsi dans les siens. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il n'arrivait à croire qu'il allait le laisser partir, aider son ami seul. Et pire encore, si jamais il ne le revoyait jamais… Avant même d'avoir pu penser à son geste, il allongea la main jusqu'à son bras, et l'autre, à une vitesse faramineuse. Il se hissa contre lui à la force de ses mains et de ses bras, s'accrocha à ses épaules, puis à son cou, et serra aussi fort qu'il put pour se maintenir – puis il ferma les yeux, à s'en faire mal.

Il ne vit pas ses parents sursauter, mais sentit que Blaise retint son souffle. Puis quand il le relâcha… et qu'il referma, doucement, ses bras dans son dos. Il le soutint ainsi de longues, longues secondes, avant que Ron s'ait le courage de murmurer :

-Je vous aime moi aussi, Blaise. Votre cœur a charmé le mien, il vous appartient si vous le désirez.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il pouvait sentir le souffle du prince Blaise dans son cou, souffle qui venait de légèrement s'accélérer. Sa prise autour de lui se raffermit plus encore, et Ron sentit l'une de ses mains monter dans ses cheveux, douce tout contre lui.

-Je promets de revenir, dit Blaise alors. Je reviendrai, et nous nous retrouverons.

-Non, fit-on alors. Reposez-le.

Ron sursauta – il en avait oublié jusqu'à la présence de son père. Il s'écarta à regret de la prise de Blaise, qui le regarda avec la même peine en l'aidant se rassoir sur la rambarde.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, continuait le roi Arthur. Il va avec vous.

-Il vient ?

-Je vais ?

Près de son père, sa mère n'avait pas dit un mot, mais elle souriait. Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils étaient sérieux ? Même Blaise avait l'air interloqué, lui qui ne connaissait pas ses parents et la façon qu'ils avaient eu de réagir à son amour de la Surface. Ron allait leur demander s'ils ne s'étaient pas mis d'accord pour lui faire la farce la plus cruelle de tous les temps, mais il n'en eut pas le temps : son père pointa son trident vers lui et, avec un sourire tendre de parent, fit aller à lui un doux rayon doré.

Il s'attendit à souffrir, comme la première fois, et ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il pinça ses lèvres, aussi fort qu'il crispa ses doigts sur le garde-fou de bois.

Mais au lieu d'un profond déchirement intérieur, il ne ressentit que des fourmillements – à hauteur de son cou, de sa nageoire, de ses poumons. Il se sentit soulever du bord et se laissa faire, comme porté par un léger courant d'air. Quelque chose l'entoura, ce fut étrange, puis chaud, et quand ses pieds se posèrent sur le pont de nouveau, il était vêtu des pieds à la tête d'habits si beaux qu'ils auraient pu avoir été faits de la main d'un homme.

-Wow…

Ron releva les yeux, toujours incrédule, vers le prince Blaise. _Il avait des jambes ! De nouveau !_ La joie le débordait, il s'élança dans les bras de Blaise si vite qu'ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes – il faillit l'embrasser, pris dans sa frénésie, mais se souvint de ses parents et s'abstint, au dernier moment.

-Vous êtes… vous êtes vraiment… ravissant, dans cette tenue… Reprit Blaise en bafouillant un peu, dégageant une mèche rousse de son front clair.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que tout cela était vraiment en train de se passer ! Il se retourna vers ses parents, toujours sur leur vague – il n'avait jamais été si reconnaissant. « _Papa, Maman_ … » Mais il ne sut pas que leur dire, il était trop heureux, ils lui avaient accordé tellement et il ne savait pas comment il pourrait un jour les remercier. Il pensa à Seamus, et à Hermione, qui étaient restés sous la surface et à qui il devait aussi tellement… C'était le plus beau jour de _toute_ sa vie.

-Promettez-nous juste une chose, prince des hommes, fit Molly alors – et Blaise ne fut jamais aussi attentif de toute sa vie. Lorsque vous vous marierez, faites-le plus loin encore dans la baie.

Au début, il ne comprit pas. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils voulaient que…_ Et puis quelque chose s'éclaircit en lui. Non seulement elle venait de lui accorder leur bénédiction d'épouser leur fils, mais en plus ils voudraient assister à la cérémonie. Il voulait répondre tellement vite qu'il bafouilla les premiers mots, mais sut bien vite se reprendre :

-Vous avez ma parole ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Maintenant, les interrompit Arthur, il est grand temps que vous partiez. Vous saurez trouver le chemin ?

Blaise hocha la tête, une fois – sûr de lui. Grâce à la magie de l'octopode, il avait vu dans quelle région se trouvait le manoir qu'ils rechercheraient. En deux heures ils y seraient, puis dans trois chez Théodore. Il passerait les gardes sans mal, tout le monde le connaissait là-bas – puis il le secouerait comme un prunier s'il le devait pour le sortir de son lit et lui amener son bien aimé. Tout pour qu'ils y parviennent avant cette sorcière et son fils.

-Alors accrochez-vous.

Ce qu'ils firent. Blaise cria même « _Tout le monde se cramponne !_ » avant que le roi Triton ne lève de nouveau son trident et que, d'un geste souple, il fasse se soulever les flots sous la coque de son navire. La secousse fut rude, mais tous tinrent bon. Coquecigrue jappa de surprise, glissa sur son postérieur jusqu'à rencontrer le mat qui le bloqua – la langue pendante, il parut le plus amusé de tous. Deux mouettes affolées s'envolèrent en quelques cris surpris. Blaise trouva même le temps de glisser la main de Ron dans la sienne.

Pour sûr, ses invités n'avaient jamais connu mariage si mouvementé.

 **.**

Le soleil était couché, depuis quelques minutes déjà. Remus n'avait jamais pensé mette tant de temps à parvenir jusqu'ici, mais au moins il y était. Essoufflé, éreinté, sale et à bout de forces, mais à bon port. Le palais de la famille Zabini se dressait devant lui, fier dans la lueur faible d'un souvenir de soleil à l'horizon et d'une lune timide dans le ciel sombre.

A peine eut-il le temps d'approcher que deux gardes en armures lui barrèrent la route, lances en main. Rien qui ne le surprit.

-Halte-là ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Remus leva les mains en signe de paix, reprenant son souffle comme il pouvait. Tout était bientôt terminé, tout ce calvaire… Dès que le prince de ce pays serait averti il pourrait envoyer ses troupes de réserve au palais des Malfoy en renfort – ils n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup d'hommes, simplement d'un fin stratège et d'un effet de surprise suffisant pour défaire Jedusor. Peut-être même pourrait-il expédier un message d'urgence au pays des Nott, pour faire savoir à tout le continent qu'il venait d'y avoir trahison.

-Remus Lupin, dit-il. Je suis au service de Ses Majestés Malfoy et viens en messager de la reine demander en urgence audience auprès du prince Zabini.

Un instant, les gardes parurent déstabilisés. « _En… en urgence ?_ » Remus fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr en urgence, avait-il l'allure de quelqu'un qui plaisantait ! Par tous les dieux, il avait passé la nuit et le jour sur ces maudites routes pour parler à leur souverain héritier ! Les deux hommes s'entreregardèrent, avant de reposer de nouveau les yeux sur lui.

-Mais… le prince Zabini n'est pas au château, dit l'un d'eux – et Remus en blanchit.

-Co- comment ça ?

-Eh bien oui, reprit l'autre. Le navire royal a quitté le port sur les coups de midi, il est dans la baie où il passera la nuit. Vous savez, pour le mariage.

 _Pour le…_ Remus n'en croyait pas ses sens. Avant même que les deux hommes aient pu dire quelque chose de plus, il se retourna vivement et se mit à courir en sens inverse, traversa le bout de cours et s'élança vers le port, celui qu'il avait vu en arrivant. Ce n'était tout de même pas humain d'être si malchanceux ! Il courut si vite qu'il crut que ses muscles allaient se déchirer. Mais…

Quand il arriva au port, le navire n'était pas au large. Il était à quai, et on en descendait. Il s'y élança, demanda à la ronde, mais tous furent catégorique : le prince était parti. Parti à cheval, il y avait à peine quelques minutes de cela. Le visage de Remus se décomposa. _Sirius… je ne vais pas y arriver…_ S'il échouait, n'importe quoi pourrait arriver. Et même, il avait été déjà si long que l'irréparable s'était peut-être déjà produit ! Le prince Potter… Son Sirius, tout juste retrouvé… Un instant, il eut le tournis – quelque gente dame eut un geste pour le retenir, alors qu'il trouvait appui sur un mur de pierre.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop injuste.

En moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallu pour le dire, Remus s'élança vers la passerelle qui menait à bord du navire royal. Quelques hommes en armures, surpris, tentèrent de l'en empêcher – il sauta par-dessus leurs barrages de lances et de corps. Sur le pont, alors qu'on se mettait à lui courir après, il tenta de traquer la moindre des odeurs qu'il put.

 _-Eh ! Arrêtez !_

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous faites !_

 _-Descendez de là !_

Un mariage, ils avaient parlé d'un mariage : est-ce que c'était un autel ? Il s'y hâta, à la recherche d'une odeur qui aurait pu être celle d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Il ne sentit que trois senteurs fortes – l'une d'elle rassemblait le savon et le renfermé, un chien peut-être, un autre lui fit immédiatement penser à un plat de fruits de mer. Quand il isola la troisième, son cœur rata un battement. Ça y était, il l'avait. Il pouvait le faire.

Il esquiva de nouveau les gardes qui arrivaient tout juste et sauta du pont au quai, d'un bond décidé.

« _Ooooh !_ »

L'exclamation de surprise de la foule ne parvint pas même à ses oreilles et, sans attendre une seconde de plus, il suivit la piste du prince à travers le port, puis en direction des plaines. Il ne laisserait pas leur seul espoir lui glisser entre les doigts.

 **.**

La nuit était épaisse, maintenant. Grâce aux dieux, Alphard avait fini par pointer le bout de son nez – et ceux de ses hommes avec lui. Lucius ne s'était plus retrouvé commandant de son armée depuis bien des années maintenant, depuis sa jeunesse et le règne de son père, en campagne hors les frontières. Il n'aurait jamais cru devoir s'y résoudre de nouveau, alors même que la souveraineté de sa famille était aujourd'hui synonyme de paix et de dialogue.

Certainement, la dizaine de gardes assommés dans la cour auraient eu à redire à ça.

Le château était silencieux, les derniers serviteurs avaient éteints les lustres et les chandelles il y avait bien une heure maintenant. Lucius, Alphard et quelques hommes s'étaient faufilés sans peine à travers les grandes portes. Tellement _sans peine_ que c'en était étrange. Le roi Malfoy avait redouté un piège, mais rien ne semblait vouloir s'abattre sur eux. Ils continuèrent d'étourdir sans les blesser les éléments de la garde de nuit du Régent Jedusor, aucun n'eut le loisir de donner l'alarme, et même celui que le prince Potter lui avait décrit comme un génie aux pouvoirs sombres ne semblait pas vouloir esquisser l'ombre d'une présence.

-Je n'aime pas bien ça, Lucius… Souffla son ami et homologue dans sa barbe, alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer.

Lucius ne répondit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la salle du trône, mais elle était vide. Ils fouillèrent les chambres les plus prestigieuses, mais elles ne contenaient personne. Ni Jedusor, ni compagnes, ni invités. Personne. Dans la dernière chambre de rang royale, ils se regardèrent, un peu perdu. Il n'était pas là. Il n'était nulle part. Un petit groupe d'hommes à eux les retrouva, essoufflés, au rapport : « _Personne aux sous-sols, Majestés !_ » C'était hautement improbable, et pourtant…

-Envoyer un pigeon messager à mon épouse ! Ordonna-t-il alors. Si Jedusor n'est pas ici c'est qu'il a peut-être entendu dire que nos forces armées s'étaient déplacées !

-Et mon fils, enchaîna le roi Nott, qu'il se tienne près !

Leurs hommes hochèrent la tête, une fois, prêts, et deux d'entre eux sortirent vivement. Une petite porte dérobée s'ouvrit alors, et la petite dizaine d'hommes en armure qui se restaient maintenant dans cette chambre se retournèrent dans cette direction, d'un même geste.

Une petite femme, frêle, un chandelier à la main et un plateau vide dans l'autre, s'arrêta en les voyant, tout bonnement étonnée.

-…Qui êtes-vous ?

De nouveau, Lucius et Alphard s'entreregardèrent. Personne, dans ce palais, ne semblait vraiment au courant de quoi que ce fût. Ils étaient entrés armés et près à se battre dans un château tenu dans la plus épaisse des ignorances. Eh bien, ils étaient l'un et l'autre persuadés que personne d'autre sur ce continent ne vivait une nuit aussi étrange que la leur.

* * *

Ça y est, c'est en route ! Neville a un sosie, et tout le monde se rue chez Théo ! Même RON ! **Alors, des prognostiques sur la façon dont tout ça va se passer ? ;)**

Bien sûr j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Et je vous dis à vendredi prochain (15/12/17) pour le chapitre 24 :)

Ciao ciao ! ~  
Chip.


	26. 24 - Identiques

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Identiques -**

-Mon Prince ! Mon Prince !

L'exclamation résonnait dans tous les couloirs. Théodore l'entendit bien avant qu'on ne frappe au battant de la porte de sa chambre. Dans ses draps, endormi depuis un instant seulement lui semblait-il, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et d'y voir quelque chose. Son regard ensommeillé eut tout le mal du monde à se fixer quelque part, d'autant plus que la nuit était épaisse, et nuageuse par-dessus le marché.

-Mon Prince ! Réveillez-vous !

Maintenant qu'on tambourinait à sa porte, bien entendu qu'il se réveillait. Grognant, tous ses membres rouillés d'être ainsi tirés du lit, il repoussa ses couvertures et se traîna jusqu'à la poignée, qu'il abaissa avec lenteur. Quand sa porte s'ouvrit, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un jeune garde de nuit en armure, qui lui laissa à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

-Une femme s'est présentée à la porte avec son neveu ! Elle dit qu'il est le garçon que vous recherchez !

Théodore fronça les sourcils. _Hein ?_ Son esprit était tellement brouillé qu'il avait énormément de mal à comprendre les mots qui venaient de lui être prononcés. Seulement alors il vit que le Conseiller Rabastan, qui refermait lentement les derniers boutons de son veston officiel, avait été lui aussi tiré de son lit.

-Il paraitrait, dit-il à son tour en plaçant comme il put son monocle à son œil, qu'une femme et son neveu attendent en bas que vous acceptiez de les recevoir…

Lestrange bailla et Théo se retourna un instant vers l'horloge à son mur. Quand il se retourna de nouveau vers les deux autres hommes, il n'avait jamais été si perplexe de sa vie :

-A une heure du matin ? Attendez… Le garçon que je recherche ?! Comprit-il enfin.

Sur ce il tourna presque sur lui-même, ouvrit son armoire à la volée, passa un pantalon par-dessus ses braies de nuit et une chemise par-dessus son maillot-de-corps. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre ! Il sauta dans des bottes et faillit tomber en tirant pour les enfiler, mais tint bon – puis il attrapa une veste à la volée et sortit en trombe de sa chambre, difficilement suivi par le garde et Rabastan qui durent hausser le pas.

-Où sont-ils maintenant ? Conduisez-moi !

Et ce disant, tout en marchant, il rentrait sa chemise dans son pantalon et refermait les boutons de sa veste. La garde postée à l'entrée avait fait appeler quelques domestiques en plus de dépêcher l'un d'eux avertir le Conseiller et le Prince, et on les avait conduits dans le même petit salon qui avait accueilli plus tôt les jeunes hommes qui dormaient maintenant quelque part à l'étage des invités.

La porte s'ouvrit devant lui et, tout de suite, Théo le reconnut. C'était lui ! C'était bien lui, il n'y avait aucun doute possible – l'émotion le submergea, un sourire de joie naquit à ses lèvres alors que son mystérieux inconnu lui souriait à son tour.

-Etes-vous sûr qu'il s'agit bien de lui… ? Glissa Rabastan à voix basse. Je connais cette femme et je peux vous assurer qu'elle…

-Comment voudriez-vous que je ne le reconnaisse pas ! Coupa Théo.

C'était impensable que de même l'imaginer. Il était transporté de joie ! La Dame qui l'accompagnait s'inclina devant lui, plus bas même que ce que la coutume le demandait. Son cavalier d'un soir, lui, inclina doucement la tête, et Théo tenta de garder son rang – pour la forme.

-Je suis terriblement désolée de vous déranger si tard, Votre Majesté… Dit-elle.

Elégamment vêtue, élégamment coiffée, elle était fine et droite, la peau pâle et les cheveux sombres et bouclés, et se redressa avec une certaine élégance. Théo l'écouta, même si ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'échapper en direction du garçon à ses côtés, qui ne disait mot et le regardait toujours – et Théo n'avait jamais senti son cœur battre autant de joie.

-Je suis Bellatrix Lestange, dit-elle, et je vous présente mon neveu, Neville Londubat. Je ne l'ai pas présenté à votre messager lorsqu'il est passé pour mon fils, je ne savais pas qu'il était venu ! ajouta-t-elle, terriblement désolée. Imaginez-vous mon embarras quand nous en avons parlé à la tisane du soir !

Le regard de Théo s'éclaira – voilà donc pourquoi ils étaient venus si tard. Il avait donc un cousin, et sans doute une cousine, si sa famille s'était trouvée sur la liste des invités. Ils avaient présenté son cousin à Rabastan sans songer que lui aussi s'était rendu au bal ! Un simple malentendu ! Théo était tellement soulagé, il avait vraiment cru qu'il ne pourrait jamais le retrouver. D'un geste indulgent de la main, il invita cette Dame du monde à prendre place sur l'un des sièges. Le voyage, de nuit qui plus était, avait dû les épuiser.

-Vous êtes tout excusés, assura-t-il avec douceur. Qu'on prépare des chambres à nos invités !

Aussitôt, une domestique quitta la pièce, d'un pas vif. Il n'allait pas faire l'affront à cette Dame de la renvoyer sur la route, et encore moins piéger ce garçon à partager sa chambre. Rabastan conservait sur cette Lestrange un regard méfiant, mais Théo ne le remarqua pas un instant, trop absorbé qu'il était par son émotion. Ce n'était pas même certain qu'il eut remarqué qu'ils partageaient un patronyme. Il n'avait d'attention que pour ce garçon, dont il connaissait maintenant le nom.

-Neville…

Il se délecta de l'entendre, alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui. Un instant, il hésita à prendre sa main dans la sienne… mais il renonça, comme si cette nuit-ci était un monde complètement différent que la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble – ou peut-être bien était-ce la présence de sa tante.

-Je désespérais de vous revoir, sourit-il à la place, presque avec timidité. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas repoussé par les moyens que j'ai mis en œuvre pour vous retrouver…

D'aucun aurait pu le trouver… envahissant, ou trop spectaculaire – Théo n'y pensait qu'à l'instant. Mais cette façon de procéder n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir rebuté, puisqu'il répondit à son sourire et fit, lui, le geste de prendre doucement ses mains dans les siennes. Le cœur de Théo bondit d'un coup dans sa poitrine.

-Aucunement, répondit Neville avec douceur. Si j'avais ne fut-ce qu'imaginé ce que vous seriez prêt à faire… Je suis désolé d'être parti si vite.

-N'y pensez plus.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il dégagea ses mains de celles du jeune homme et se retourna vers le Conseiller de son père – et le sien. Il ne fut aucunement affecté par les regards méfiants qu'il continuait de porter sur Dame Lestrange, qui ne semblait pas non plus y prêter la moindre attention. Il demanda à ce qu'on conduise cette gente Dame dans la chambre qu'il avait commandée, et qu'ensuite on les laisse seuls, Neville et lui.

-Faites monter du thé et donnez l'instruction de ne plus nous déranger, je montrerai sa chambre à mon invité moi-même.

En tout bien tout honneur, évidemment. Rabastan se pinça les lèvres, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Dame Lestrange se leva, lissa sa robe et souhaita la bonne nuit à son neveu et au prince. Théo était aux anges – ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire ! Tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aborder cette nuit-là. Il voulait tout savoir de lui, de sa vie, de ses goûts, l'écouter parler jusqu'au petit matin même s'ils ne tombaient pas de sommeil avant.

-Majesté ! Majesté !

Théodore se retourna vers la porte. _Quoi encore ?_ Rabastan se retourna lui aussi, dans un mouvement identique. C'était un garde en armure, un autre, qui semblait avoir couru depuis les portes pour venir les chercher ici.

-Majesté, fit-il s'appuyant malgré lui sur ses genoux, essoufflé. J'ai dû demander partout pour vous retrouver !

-Eh bien, répondit Théodore en fronçant les sourcils. Maintenant que vous m'avez, qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ? Je suis plutôt occupé, à vrai dire.

Mais l'homme ne dit rien. A la place, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, il fixa le jeune Londubat derrière son prince. Puis il regarda le prince lui-même, le Conseiller Royal, la Dame debout non loin, et Neville de nouveau. Théodore n'aimait pas sa façon de les dévisager ainsi… où donc cet homme avait-il été éduqué ? Mais il n'était pas le seul qui semblait froissé par ses manières, car le Conseiller Lestrange finit par croiser sèchement les bras sur son torse.

-Parlez dont mon brave ! L'incita-t-il alors, l'air contrarié.

-I-il y a quelqu'un pour vous en bas… Sembla hésiter le garde. Votre ami le prince Zabini… il dit être venu avec le garçon que vous recherchez…

Silence. Bellatrix s'était tendue. Le prince n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir compris tout de suite, mais il lui tournait toujours le dos… elle serra les dents. Elle aura aimé voir dans ses yeux ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit. Mais de toute façon, l'héritier Zabini, peu importait où il était allé pêcher son mystérieux garçon, ça ne pouvait pas avoir été dans les plus hauts étages de son manoir. De biais, elle regarda vers son fils – il avait l'air inquiet, nerveux même. Elle lui fit un discret signe de tête : il n'avait rien à craindre. Neville n'était pas prêt de sortir de sa chambre.

Rabastan, lui, se retourna vers elle, l'air accusateur. Oh non, elle n'allait pas lui faire cette joie ! Ce minable n'allait pas la voir tomber aujourd'hui. Il était tout bonnement impossible que Neville soit en bas à cette porte et elle lui sourit avec le plus d'innocence qu'elle pouvait feindre, l'air doucement choqué par la nouvelle d'un deuxième « inconnu ».

Le Prince Nott, lui, se retourna doucement vers Amycus. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et l'air particulièrement perplexe. Un instant, Belltrix se tendit de nouveau. Et si son fils n'était pas à la hauteur… Mais elle pouvait être fière de sa progéniture. Elle les avait décidemment admirablement élevée.

-Je… Fit Amycus alors avec la voix de Neville, comme perdu. Je ne comprends pas… Comment est-ce possible ?

Théo ne comprenait plus rien. Comment est-ce que Blaise aurait pu lui amener le garçon qu'il recherchait, alors qu'il se trouvait juste là devant lui ? Et puis que faisait-il à sa porte à cette heure de la nuit, de toute façon, n'avait-il pas un château dans lequel dormir à bien des heures à cheval d'ici ? Fatigué de se bousculer ainsi les méninges, il finit par secouer la tête, se retournant vers le garde qui était venu les avertir :

-Ecoutez, Blaise a dû faire une erreur… De toute façon, il n'a pas dû bien le voir ce soir-là, dit-il. Faites-les monter, que je lui montre moi-même sa méprise.

-Bien, Sir.

Immédiatement, il fut reparti. Et puis, plus vite encore qu'on aurait pu l'attendre, il fut revenu. Avec le Prince Zabini, un étranger aux cheveux rouges, et… Le cœur de Théo fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

Non.

C'était impossible.

 **.**

 _Plus tôt_ …

Blaise n'avait jamais chevauché si vite – et pourtant ils étaient deux sur la monture. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de raison de faire galoper son destrier à cette vitesse. Aujourd'hui, il en avait une, et une bonne.

-Je n'aurais pas dû venir avec toi ! Fit Ron derrière lui en haussant la voix par-dessus le vent. Je ralentis ton animal !

-Balivernes ! Répondit-il.

En réalité, il avait raison – c'était de la logique pure. Mais sa monture était la meilleure de toutes ses écuries et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle prenait de la vitesse avec un invité sur le haut de sa scelle. Ron par contre, montait à cette allure pour la première fois de toute sa vie, et ce n'était vraiment pas de tout repos. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il faudrait tant d'efforts pour aller sur les routes sur le dos d'un cheval ! Ce qui allait sans dire, c'était que ses jambes manquaient d'entraînement… Mais pas un instant il ne se plaignit. Il s'accrochait à Blaise, tentait de ne pas tomber de la monture, et priait pour que la fin du voyage vienne vite.

Et puis soudain, ils la virent – la bâtisse qu'ils cherchaient, au loin, dans un virage. Blaise s'en exclama de joie, et Ron fut submergé de soulagement. Sous la lune à peine voilée, avec ses fleurs et ses lierres, la façade ressemblait à un manoir de conte de fées. Ils ralentirent en approchant et Blaise les fit passer les grilles, hésitant. Elles étaient ouvertes, mais le reste du manoir, lui, était plongé dans le noir. Il descendit le premier de cheval et aida Ron à faire de même. Il garda ses mains dans les siennes un peu plus que nécessaire, et eut un doux sourire en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il. Pas trop secoué ?

Ron fit « non » de la tête, doucement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, il y avait ici un jeune homme qui avait bien plus besoin de son assistance. Son sourire sembla rassurer Blaise et il se détourna, enfin, vers la bâtisse. Il la regarda, elle qui s'élevait, massive devant eux, et il mit ses poings à ses hanches.

-Comment faisons-nous si cette femme est toujours à l'intérieur ? Releva-t-il, réfléchissant à voix basse dans l'obscurité. Comment trouvons-nous le garçon sans réveiller toute la maisonnée ?

 _Hmm_ … C'était une préoccupation tout-à-fait légitime, et Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux en observant la maison à son tour. L'entrée devait être cette belle et grande porte fasse à eux. Il y avait de grandes fenêtres, comme celles qu'il avait vues chez Blaise et un peu partout dans les villages voisins. C'était du verre taillé en carrés ou en rectangles, de tailles variées, qui protégeait les intérieurs de la pluie, du vent et du froid. Il y en avait énormément. C'était aussi plutôt haut, pas autant que le palais de ses parents ou que celui des Côtes, mais tout de même, plus que l'auberge dans laquelle ils avaient mangé ce jour passé ensemble.

Son regard fut attiré vers l'étage le plus haut, dans cette partie qui ressemblait un peu à une tour, et de laquelle semblait voleter quelque chose de clair… de blanc, même… Il plissa les yeux. Quelque chose comme une longue corde à nœuds se détachait de la pierre, sous la faible lumière de la lune. De ses yeux, il remonta le chemin qu'il traçait, jusqu'à une fenêtre ouverte, qui vacillait doucement dans les courants d'air du soir.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'il doit être là-haut, dit-il alors.

Blaise se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il pointait du doigt vers les hauteurs – suivit sa direction des yeux. « _Oh, en effet !_ » La question était maintenant comment s'y prendre pour lui faire savoir qu'ils étaient là… Mais Blaise se penchait déjà pour ramasser une poignée de graviers et, de l'autre main, s'en saisit d'un pour le lancer dans la direction de la fenêtre. Ron le regarda faire, un brin surpris.

-Tu penses vraiment que ça va marcher ?

-Eh bien, pour tout dire, je ne suis pas sûr…

D'autant plus que la fenêtre en question était bien loin et qu'il avait l'air plus que difficile de jeter juste, sans compter la façon plus que silencieuse que ces petits cailloux avaient l'air de retomber sur le toit. Ron se retourna vers la façade de nouveau. Il avisa les détails, les plantes, les pierres… et il eut un petit sourire. D'une main douce, il incita Blaise à arrêter.

-J'ai une meilleure idée, fit-il.

 **.**

Neville tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait le cœur en peine, les paupières douloureuses et la tête lourde. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de s'endormir, maintenant il se demandait pourquoi il se réveillait. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, au fond… il frissonna. Sans draps et la fenêtre ouverte, même les nuits des beaux jours étaient fraiches. Il se laissait tourner sur le dos, les bras en croix, le regard sur le plafond. Il était toujours là. Rien n'avait changé. Douloureusement, il ferma les yeux. Il tenta de ne pas penser au Prince Nott, mais échoua lamentablement. Alors tant qu'à en souffrir, il l'imagina. Là, devant lui. Dans son bel habit de bal, un verre de trop à la main, et ce petit sourire aux lèvres. Voilà qui était une image qu'il désirerait garder pour toujours…

-Bonjour.

Neville fit un bond sur son matelas. _Par tous les dieux !_ Il se retourna vivement vers sa fenêtre, pour y découvrir avec stupeur un garçon aux cheveux roux, assis sur son rebord.

-Qu'est-ce que- ! Jappa Neville. Qui vous- _Comment ?!_

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pour commencer, qu'est-ce qu'un garçon de son âge faisait à la fenêtre de sa chambre, la plus haute de tout le manoir de ses parents ! Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il lui souriait qu'il serait rassuré – portant sa main à sa poitrine, il tenta de reprendre son souffle et de calmer son cœur. Il aurait pu mourir de peur à l'entente de sa voix.

-Je m'appelle Ron, dit-il. Je suis venu avec le Prince Blaise Zabini, nous voulons t'emmener voir le prince de ton bal.

Neville ne répondit rien. Les yeux écarquillés, toujours fixés sur l'apparition qui avait failli être sa perte, il intégrait ces mots avec lenteur. C'était… c'était impossible. Pourquoi… comment… Avait-il vraiment dit Zabini ? Neville cligna des yeux. Deux fois, rapidement.

-Est-ce que ta famille est encore ici ?

Neville n'en revenait toujours pas. Ce garçon semblait enchaîner avec des questions très pratiques, mais lui était resté bloqué à _Zabini_. Il digérait seulement à l'instant la possibilité de sa présence à sa fenêtre. Ici. Au dernier étage du manoir de ses parents, des dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne vint d'abord. Il se racla la gorge, secoua un peu la tête, tenta de se remettre les idées en place.

-Je… euh… quoi ? Oui, enfin… Balbutia-t-il. Pou-pourquoi seraient-ils partis, de toute façon ?

Celui qui avait dit s'appeler Ron fronça un peu les sourcils, l'air perplexe.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Demanda-t-il – et c'était de plus en plus étrange pour Neville, alors même que le début avait placé la barre très haut.

-Je ne sais pas quoi ?

Le garçon eut l'air embêté, passa une main dans sa nuque, eut comme un début de mouvement pour regarder derrière lui mais de toute façon celui qui l'avait accompagné était en bas, et lui ici. Ron n'avait pas pensé qu'il devrait lui dire ce que la femme de la vision avait prévu pour leurrer son prince – bêtement il avait pensé que ce garçon serait au courant. Bêtement _ils_ avaient pensé. Alors que maintenant qu'il se l'imaginait sous cet angle, il ne voyait pas bien comment il aurait fait, enfermé dans cette chambre, pour apprendre pareille nouvelle – à moins qu'elle le lui ait dit, ce qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'avoir été le cas.

-Eh bien, c'est assez dur à expliquer… Hésita-t-il. Mais nous savons que la femme qui a ta responsabilité… a… _transformé_ l'apparence d'un autre pour te ressembler… et…

Il se tut. Apparemment, il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus : l'autre avait pâli. Il se déplaça avec peine jusqu'au bord de son matelas dénudé – Ron crut qu'il allait se lever, mais il n'en fit rien. Il ouvrit la bouche, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais de nouveau rien ne vint. Il ferma les yeux, concentré, les rouvrit, perplexe. Il secoua la tête, comme s'il y croyait sans y croire.

-Pourquoi… Fit-il. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait ça… Non, elle est fâchée que j'aie désobéi, mais jamais elle ne…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Ron le regard avec peine. Il ne savait pas dans quel genre de famille il avait grandi, mais à le voir ainsi il pouvait s'assurer d'une chose : ce n'en avait pas été une bonne. Quand il releva les yeux vers lui, il avait l'air décidé à ne plus essayer de nier quoi que ce fût. Il sembla à Ron… tellement fatigué.

-Je m'appelle Neville, dit-il. Je ne sais pas si tu savais déjà…

Ron fit « non » de la tête, doucement. Non, il l'ignorait. Et puis Neville demanda comment est-ce qu'il avait réussi à monter jusque-là, et Ron répondit qu'il avait grimpé, à la force de ses bras. Quand il eut l'air surpris, il précisa qu'il avait, en fait, pas mal de force dans ces bras-là, aussi fins pouvaient-ils paraître. Mais il n'avait pas à s'en faire, puisqu'ils pouvaient redescendre par la porte – Ron et Blaise avaient eu peur de réveiller tout le monde et de ne jamais le trouver lui, mais maintenant qu'il était là Neville pourrait les guider discrètement vers la sortie.

-Impossible… Soupira-t-il en secouant la tête, les yeux bas, défaitiste. J'ai essayé d'ouvrir cette porte toute la journée, tu peux m'en croire. Elle est indestructible, comme si elle était maudite.

L'idée passa brièvement dans l'esprit de Ron qui c'était peut-être le cas. Soudainement, il se rendit compte que la tête baissée et les mains sur ses tempes cachaient des yeux mouillés – son cœur se gonfla de peine pour lui. Penser que tout était terminé, fini, perdu… il savait ce que ça faisait.

-Ça ne fait rien ! Fit-il alors. On va redescendre par ici.

L'autre releva les yeux vers lui, interloqué. _Par… par la fenêtre ?_ Mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Il avait bienaccroché cette corde de tissu pour l'utiliser, non ? Ron avait bien vu qu'elle était un peu courte, et se doutait que ça aurait été dangereux de sauter seul depuis le bout. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus seul ! Il y avait quelqu'un, en bas, qui pouvait le rattraper. Neville ne répondit pas tout de suite. La bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux grands ouverts.

-Mais… mais jamais il ne pourrait me rattraper à cette hauteur…

-Mais si ! S'exclama Ron, enjoué.

Pour le lui prouver, il l'invita à descendre de son lit et à regarder en bas tandis qu'il le ferait en premier. Ce qui n'était déjà pas une très bonne idée, d'après Neville, puisque ça voudrait dire qu'ils seraient tous les deux sur le toit en même temps et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'empêcher de glisser sans tirer sur la corde – et moins sûr encore que ses draps supportent leur poids à tous les deux. Mais en même temps… Ron remontait déjà sur le toit et Neville se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Il pensait au Prince Nott. Peut-être bien que ça valait le coup d'essayer, finalement…

Ron, qui avait l'habitude de se déplacer en trois dimensions mais qui avait finalement très peu expérimenté le ressenti de la gravité terrestre en hauteur, eut étrangement plus de mal à descendre qu'à monter. Il fallait dire que cette corde de draps était bien moins aisée d'utilisation que le mur de pierres plein de prises et d'accroches !

-Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ronald ? Demanda Blaise en contrebas, la voix un peu mal assurée.

-Il va falloir que tu me rattrapes ! Lança-t-il en descendant toujours, peu à peu.

-Oh, non, tu sais quoi, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne- _wow_ !

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le garçon qu'il aimait lâcha prise, exprès, et il dut avancer d'un pas précipité et ouvrir les bras – prêt à les refermer au choc. Ron tomba entre ses bras de façon si naturelle que Blaise en fut impressionné, alors même que c'était lui qui avait fait le plus grand effort pour cet atterrissage. Ron lui sourit, ses bras à ses épaules.

-Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, dit-il.

Puis il glissa hors de sa prise et releva la tête vers le toit. « _Vous voyez !_ », lança-t-il. « _A vous maintenant !_ » Blaise et Neville eurent alors la même pensée. _Il veut me tuer_. Mais Blaise remonta ses manches et redonna un bon appui à ses jambes, et Neville se frotta les mains sur ses vêtements avant de les refermer avec force sur les draps. Il souffla, longuement. _Okay, tu peux le faire_. Il n'en était pas sûr du tout. Il prit une longue inspiration, et ce fut parti – à peine s'il ne ferma pas les yeux. Il l'aurait fait, si ça n'avait pas voulu dire risquer sa vie au-dessus du vide.

C'était beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'il avait pensé… Ses mains glissaient, frottaient contre les draps, ses pieds dérapaient sur le tissu, avec ou sans nœud. Quand enfin il arriva au bout, il était essoufflé, il avait mal aux bras, aux doigts – mais il tenait bon. Il regarda en bas, pour s'assurer qu'on était toujours là pour le réceptionner, et sur les expressions encourageantes de ces deux inconnus il prit une grande inspiration, retint sa respiration, ferma les yeux et lâcha le tout.

-Je vous tiens ! Fit le jeune homme en le rattrapant.

 _Par tous les dieux !_ Neville était submergé de soulagement ! Et puis il se souvint de ce que l'autre garçon, Ron, lui avait dit sur son compagnon de voyage et il fit un immense bon involontaire en arrière.

-Vo-votre Majesté ! Balbutia-t-il. Je suis tellement désolé de vous avoir mis dans cette situation !

Il rougissait de gêne, alors même qu'il s'inclinait avec tout son respect devant le Prince Zabini, qui avait été si généreux de vouloir venir le sortir de sa chambre, et qu'il avait obligé à aider descendre par-dessus le marché. Mais le Prince Blaise balaya tout ça d'un geste de la main, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, et enchaîna si vite que Neville en fut éberlué :

-Dites-moi, vous avez un cheval, pas vrai ? Parce qu'on est déjà à deux sur un.

-Hein… euh, oui… bien- bien sûr !

Sans dérougir il se retourna, droit comme un piquet, et courut vers les écuries. En moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallu pour le dire, il était de retour sur le dos de Trevor. Le Prince Zabini et son ami, eux, étaient déjà montés en l'attendant – ils partirent immédiatement. Le cœur de Neville battait à tout rompre. Il ne se rendait pas encore bien compte que tout ça était réel. Qu'il avait quitté sa chambre, quitté le manoir. Il était sur la route, lancé au galop, sur les traces de deux inconnus qui le menaient au palais du Roi Nott. Il ne savait toujours pas qui était Ron exactement, ni ce que le Prince Zabini faisait là. Pourquoi ils étaient venus, comment ils avaient su…

Mais son adrénaline était montée en pique et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la propriété de ses parents et qu'ils approchaient du palais royal, tout s'effaçait pour laisser place à un but unique : trouver le Prince Nott. Le trouver, et tout lui dire. Son départ du bal, son absence devant son messager – le temps qu'il avait mis à revenir. Et, avec un peu de chance, il lui pardonnerait. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

-On y est ! Lança le Prince Zabini en se retournant par-dessus le vent du galop.

Ils ralentirent jusqu'à s'arrêter devant les grandes portes, et le prince parla aux gardes postés là. L'estomac de Neville se tordit soudain, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, eut douloureusement conscience de son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'avait été si nerveux. L'un des gardes partis en courant à l'intérieur et Neville tenta de ne faire de contact avec le regard de personne. Ni des hommes en armure, ni du Prince Zabini, ni de son ami.

-Tout va bien se passer, souffla Ron près de lui. Vous verrez.

Malgré lui, il se retourna vers lui. Il souriait et Neville savait qu'il se voulait rassurant, mais la vérité était qu'il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait rechercher pour ce qu'il pensait ? Et si Bellatrix était arrivée avant lui ? Et si rien ne se passait comme ils pensaient ? Il baissa les yeux. Tellement de choses pouvaient mal tourner.

-Vous savez, il y a pas mal de choses sur cette terre qui me sont étrangères…

Neville releva les yeux vers lui.

-Par exemple, je serais incapable de descendre de cet animal tout seul.

Malgré lui, Neville eut un petit sourire amusé – qui le prit par surprise. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu se rendre compte de sa réaction, Ron poursuivait :

-Mais je suis sûr d'une chose : la vérité trouve toujours un moyen de se faire connaître.

Le sourire de Neville s'adoucit. Il devait reconnaître que c'était là des paroles réconfortantes. Et puis il y avait cette façon qu'il avait eu de le lui dire, comme… comme s'il le pensait.

-Merci, dit-il doucement.

Ron eut un petit signe de tête, rassurant. Et puis le Prince Zabini revint, l'aida à descendre et Neville se fit la remarque qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il descende de Trevor lui aussi. « _Ça ne devrait pas être très long_ », leur dit Zabini pour les tenir au courant. Neville souffla longuement, tenta d'être discret, les yeux sur la porte éclairée de torches aux murs et les doigts nerveusement accrochés les uns aux autres. Les gardes le regardaient d'un drôle d'air, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça…

Ce fut un véritable soulagement quand on revint les chercher. Ils furent conduits dans les couloirs alors que l'homme qui les accompagnait se répandait en excuses pour avoir fait patienter le Prince Zabini à l'extérieur en pleine nuit – cependant, ledit prince n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir été importuné. Sans doute parce qu'il avait été le milieu de la nuit, justement, et qu'on n'arrivait pas habituellement ainsi chez les gens, sans avoir prévenu de surcroît.

-Théo, mon ami !

Le prince fut le premier à entrer, puis Ron. Le cœur de Neville allait exploser. Surtout quand il entra, et que Zabini s'était tu – comme Ron, comme tout le monde. Il vit très vite pourquoi. D'abord, parce qu'il reconnut Bellatrix. Son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs. Il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber nez-à-nez avec elle, alors qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, que ses instructions étaient de rester dans sa chambre… par tous les dieux, elle devait être furieuse… et puis il se vit. Ce fut comme si toute énergie quittait son corps, instantanément. C'était bien lui, là, juste en face ! Un instant, il se sentit comme s'il était mort, et qu'il voyait son corps de l'extérieur. Ron avait dit vrai, sa tutrice avait transformé un autre en lui… Il put jurer que c'était Amycus qui se tenait là devant lui.

Bellatrix s'était tendue – il n'en vit rien. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour son double, ébahi. Quand enfin il parvint à regarder en direction du Prince Nott, et qu'il vit son regard… son cœur s'accéléra. Comment allait-il faire pour lui prouver qu'il était le vrai lui ! La panique le submergea, alors qu'enfin quelqu'un se décidait à rompre le silence.

-Je crois que quelqu'un dans cette pièce tente de te duper, mon frère… Dit Blaise en plissant les yeux vers Dame Lestrange.

Théo était tellement éberlué qu'il lui fallut une éternité pour comprendre que son ami s'était adressé à lui.

-Sorcellerie ! On se joue de vous, votre Altesse !

Elle s'adressait à Blaise mais Théo ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du _nouveau Neville_. Ils étaient… tellement semblables…

-Qui nous assure que vous n'êtes pas celle qui nous ment, chère Madame ? Répondit Rabastan avec amertume.

-Vous ne m'avez jamais appréciée, même alors que j'épousais votre frère…

-Je ne comprends pas comment ce garçon peut à ce point me ressembler ! S'épouvanta le premier Neville – et Théo se retourna vers lui, de plus en plus perdu.

-Ne les croit pas Théodore, intervint Blaise de nouveau. Notre source est fiable, tu peux me croire. Elle n'avait aucune raison de nous mentir.

-Alors que cette Dame, en l'occurrence…

-Une source ? Et si ce garçon vous avait embrigadé pour vous faire croire qu'il était mon neveu ! Si même il s'agit bien d'un garçon…

- _Cela suffit !_ Intervint Théo soudain.

Tout le monde se tut. Même Ron, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, préféra se faire tout petit. Il n'était plus vraiment en mesure de faire quoi que ce fût… il regarda vers Neville, discrètement. Lui, pourrait faire quelque chose. Ron en était persuadé, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il saurait se faire reconnaître. Même si son cœur à lui battait déjà à cent à l'heure, et qu'il n'imaginait même pas dans quel état devait être le sien. Théodore, de son côté, profita de ce silence bienvenu pour fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Tout cela était… si… Il grimaça, malgré lui. _D'accord_ , se dit-il en tentant de reprendre ses esprits. _L'un d'eux ment_. Alors qui manipulait qui ? Etait-ce elle, ou bien ce nouveau venu, prétendant auprès de Blaise qu'il disait vrai ? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudain, alors que son esprit s'éclairait.

-Je vais vous poser une question. Quelque chose que seul mon cavalier pourrait savoir.

Il aurait préféré ne pas les regarder, tous, là, autour de lui – mais il le fallait. Il devait voir leur réaction, il devait… il devait voir lequel des deux garçons étaient celui qui comptait.

-Lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés… Commença-t-il avec difficulté. Vous m'avez dit quelque chose. Qu'était-ce ?

Bellatrix perdit ce qui lui restait de couleurs. C'était fini… Jamais Amycus ne pourrait répondre à cette question. Sautant sur l'occasion que venait de laisser un court silence, elle s'exclama, outrée :

-Si mon neveu répond le premier alors cet imposteur n'aura qu'à répéter ses dires !

Serrant les dents, elle espéra qu'on morde à son excuse. Ainsi Neville parlerait le premier, et Amycus pourrait tout répéter. Elle échangea avec son fils un même regard nerveux. Comment avait fait ce moins que rien pour ne fut-ce que sortir de sa chambre… elle l'avait si bien scellée… Le visage de Neville se décomposa, et Bellatrix ne put retenir un rictus vainqueur. Le Prince Nott, lui, ne semblait plus savoir lequel des deux faire parler le premier.

Et puis les épaules de Neville s'affaissèrent, il baissa les yeux et, sous la jubilation secrète de sa tutrice, il répondit :

-Je vous ai dit que vous étiez un prince, et que c'était une jeune femme qu'il vous fallait… c'est pour ça que je suis parti…

Bellatrix était aux anges ! Elle avait eu tort d'être si défaitiste, elle s'en rendant compte maintenant. Cet enfant était bien trop bête pour la battre à ce petit jeu. Tout de suite, son fils enchaîna :

-Il a dû nous espionner ce soir-là ! Plaida-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment sinon il aurait pu avoir connaissance de mes paroles !

Mais le prince se retourna lentement vers lui, et Bellatrix perdit peu à peu son sourire. Il avait l'air… _perplexe_. Etait-ce parce qu'il hésitait toujours ? Non, il y avait plus que ça. Quelque chose venait de se passer, là, juste sous ses yeux, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. Avec horreur, elle vit que Neville souriait. D'un petit sourire peut-être, mais d'un sourire quand même. Avec _effroi_ , elle vit un sourire similaire naître aux lèvres du prince, alors qu'il se retournait vers son véritable filleul. Alors Neville se pinça un peu les lèvres, comme un peu honteux et un peu fier à la fois, et il admit d'une petite voix :

-J'ai menti.

Le visage de Bellatrix se décomposa. _Le sale petit- !_ Mais déjà le prince marchait vers lui d'un pas vif pour le prendre dans ses bras, et elle regardait vivement autour d'elle pour trouver une issue par laquelle disparaître, la panique la gagnant. Même Amycus avait fait un pas en arrière.

Théo n'avait cependant aucune envie de les laisser filer :

-Garde ! Ordonna-t-il en se retournant. Arrêtez ces imposteurs !

Et en moins de deux, ils furent encadrés d'hommes en armure armés d'épées. Théo se tourna vers le garçon de son bal de nouveau, et prit ses mains avec révérence.

-C'est bien… Neville, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon hocha la tête, doucement, doux sourire aux lèvres – il le vit même rougir, très légèrement, et Théo sourit à son tour. Et dire qu'il avait failli se méprendre pour un autre… Sans pour autant lâcher ses mains, qu'il était si heureux d'avoir retrouvées, il se tourna à demi vers son ami, son si cher ami qui lui avait évité la plus terrible des erreurs.

-Blaise, je ne te remercierai jamais assez… et ce garçon qui t'accompagne, de façon pareille. Qui est-ce, en passant ?

Le sourire de Blaise fut brillant alors : il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais se rétracta. Il semblait qu'un bruit sourd s'élevait du couloir. Un bruit de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus fort, comme si un troupeau de chèvres avait été lâché dans le palais. Théo fronça les sourcils, lâcha doucement les mains de son inconnu retrouvé et fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la porte ouverte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Ce n'étaient pas des chèvres. C'était sa garde de nuit, presque au complet, qui courait derrière un homme qui les devançait sans effort, et qui arrivait dans sa direction – surpris à la vitesse à laquelle il se rapprochait, il fit un bon de côté et, soudainement, il fut là. Il s'arrêta net, essoufflé, il semblait éreinté. Personne n'échangea de regard, tout le monde le fixait lui.

-Toutes nos excuses ! Lança un garde essoufflé qui, au pas de course, menait toujours la poursuite à quelques dizaines de mètres. Il court- il court très vite !

 _Il_ semblait avoir plus de trente ans, mais moins de quarante. Ses habits étaient abîmés, froissés, accrochés même à certains endroits – poussiéreux. Ses cheveux en bataille retombaient sur son front couvert de sueur et son visage, à la lumière du lustre, était barré de cicatrices. Théo n'en revenait pas. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore…_

-Prince Zabini !

L'homme s'était exclamé sans même prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle et Théodore se retourna vers son ami, interloqué. Parce qu'en plus c'était lui qu'il voulait voir ? Mais qu'est-ce que ce jour avait de si spécial pour que tout le monde se donne rendez-vous chez lui au beau milieu de la nuit ! Mais l'homme continuait, et tous les regards s'écarquillèrent :

-Le Seigneur Jedusor a investi le palais des Malfoy, la garde manque à l'appel et la reine a été faite prisonnière ! Dit-il. Vous êtes notre seul espoir !

 **A suivre...**

* * *

TOUT S'ENCHAÎNE, PLUS DE RÉPIT ! Je m'emballe... Mais avouez ! :')

 **Je reconnais que Neville et Théodore ont à peine eu le temps de se retrouver, mais qu'avez-vous pensé d'eux ? Neville, malin ou pas ? ;)**

Bien entendu j'attends vos impressions, et je vous dis à vendredi prochain (22/12/17) pour le chapitre 25 !

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	27. 25 - Avant l'aube

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **C'est le jour le plus proche de Noël que je partagerai avec vous les gens !** (Sauf si je ponds un OS de Noël en 2 jours... mais soyons réalistes un instant...) **Alors JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS ! Et pour ceux qui ne fêtent pas Noël, JOYEUSES FÊTES ! :D **

**J'vous aime tous très fort. :3**

 **.**

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Avant l'aube -**

-Etes-vous certain que nous avons nos chances ?

Ces mots furent prononcés si bas que Sirius aurait pu ne pas les entendre – mais il aurait été un bien piètre garde-chasse si cela avait été le cas. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était _certain_ , mais ils ne pouvaient pas juste rester là à rien faire. Ils avaient précisément attendu que la nuit tombe et s'épaississe, ce n'était pas pour renoncer maintenant.

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous doutez… Répondit-il sur le même ton, un brin moqueur.

-Eh bien, la dernière fois, nous étions sept pour le contenir.

Très juste, il se souvenait de ce détail, elles le lui avaient explicitement raconté. Mais était-ce sa faute à lui si les quatre autres lutins ne répondaient pas à l'appel ? Sirius n'était pas un spécialiste en télépathie mais il était presque sûr que c'était instantané : ils avaient eu des heures pour venir les retrouver. Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus attendre. Minuit était passé, bien passé, Jedusor devait très probablement dormir et c'était impossible de savoir à quelle heure il se réveillerait – dans deux heures il serait peut-être trop tard.

-Vous êtes bien sûres qu'il est dans cette pièce ? Demanda-t-il, pour la énième fois.

Astoria et Luna hochèrent la tête, synchrones, une fois. Elles avaient scanné tout l'étage pour une présence puissante, et elles étaient certaines que Jedusor était derrière cette porte. Vu la grandeur et les dorures, sans doute celle du couple royal – _en voilà un qui ne manquait pas d'air_. Mais ça n'aurait pas dû les étonner, ils parlaient de Tom Jedusor, après tout. Astoria croisa le regard d'une statue et frissonna. Trop réaliste, vraiment terrifiant.

-Bien, souffla Sirius. Alors c'est parti.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée et doucement, tout doucement, l'abaissa en prenant garde de ne faire aucun bruit. Le plan était simple, vraiment. Entrer dans la chambre, repérer le miroir, voler le miroir, ressortir de la chambre, et _éclater_ la surface de ce satané machin. Quand le battant s'entrouvrit, il regarda une dernière fois vers les lutins. Tous les trois levèrent vers lui des pouces vainqueurs, mais leurs airs concentrés et inquiets n'allaient vraiment pas avec l'aspect encourageant qu'ils voulaient se donner… Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, un instant, reporta son attention sur la porte et ouvrit doucement.

L'intérieur était plongé dans le noir. Sirius retint son souffle. La seule lumière qui perçait dans la chambre était faible, très faible, et venait du dehors, lorsque la lune passait entre deux nuages. Avec la lumière faite par Luna dans le couloir, il avait presque oublié qu'il faisait, en fait, nuit. Il se retourna pour faire signe aux filles d'approcher – il aurait bien besoin d'un peu de cette lueur magique. Et puis s'il se réveillait, elles étaient quand même ses renforts, elles et leur petit protégé.

Bientôt ils purent distinguer une forme sous les draps, et Sirius se pinça les lèvres. Il n'aimait tellement pas, mais tellement pas cette situation… D'un coup d'œil autour du lit, il chercha le fameux miroir. Connaissant le Régent, il ne devait pas avoir voulu s'en séparer, après l'avoir retrouvé. Prenant une lente inspiration, il fit un pas supplémentaire vers la table de chevet, pour mieux y voir.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Sirius fit un bon monumental. Il se retourna, plus vif qu'un cerf sentant le danger, vers le coin le plus sombre de la chambre – les trois autres se retournèrent eux aussi, et la lumière douce de Luna éclaira bien vite le visage bien trop fier du Régent Jedusor. Sirius déglutit, avec difficulté. Il échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec les lutines, et hésita à donner le signal pour intervenir. Le miroir était là, juste là, dans sa main droite… mais si elles le mettaient en bulle, alors elles enfermeraient le miroir avec lui.

-Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit Jedusor. Je me souviens encore du jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois. J'étais persuadé d'en obtenir un bon prix…

Il eut un petit ricanement, comme si la simple idée de le vendre aujourd'hui lui semblait tout-à-fait incongrue. Sirius regarda le miroir, un instant, ses yeux vifs refusant de quitter Jedusor trop longtemps. Il était capable de n'importe quoi.

-Je vous attends depuis un certain temps, à vrai dire, soupira-t-il en rangeant son précieux miroir dans une poche à l'intérieur de sa grande cape. Je savais que quelqu'un finirait par tenter quelque chose à mon encontre, et je pensais même que ça arriverait plus tôt.

Il descendit ses yeux vers les lutins, et son regard se fit méprisant un instant, sa bouche déformée en une grimace de dégoût, comme s'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Sirius réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'ils lui prennent ce miroir, il le fallait vraiment. Le mettre en bulle leur ferait gagner du temps, évidemment, mais ils ignoraient combien de temps ils devraient _gagner_ , justement. Que faisait Remus, bon sang ? Sirius avait bien dit qu'il serait plus tard, mais il était de plus en plus _tard_ et il ne remontrait pas le bout de son nez ! Un instant il fut figé par la terrible pensée que peut-être il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

-Mais je dois avouer que je suis surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils t'amènent, _toi_.

Sa voix transpira un instant de dédain et Sirius eut un petit sourire de circonstance. Il chercha quoi répondre, quelque chose d'intelligent peut-être, mais Jedusor reprit plus vite. Il soupira, dramatique, et regarda autour de lui – leur tourna le dos même, un instant, pour faire quelques pas dans la chambre. Astoria regarda vers Sirius, de manière appuyée, mais il nia d'un mouvement de tête. _Non_. Ils avaient encore peut-être une chance de récupérer le miroir. Il suffisait juste de trouver un moyen, attendre une ouverture.

-Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu le loisir de dormir dans la chambre d'un roi, dit-il en se retournant, léger. Chez les Potter au début c'était trop tôt, bien sûr, et puis le deuil a duré une éternité et quand j'aurais pu m'approprier leurs appartements je m'étais, comme qui dirait, habitué aux miens.

Peut-être qu'en faisant assez vite, l'une des lutines pourraient attirer à elle le miroir depuis la poche intérieure de Jedusor, et ensuite ils pourraient tous les trois le mettre en bulle. Ça ne le retiendrait pas longtemps, mais peut-être assez pour qu'ils puissent briser l'objet. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux filles, tenta quelques gestes discrets alors que Jedusor marchait vers les grands baldaquins, y passait sa main, pensif… Astoria répondit d'un signe de tête. Elle y avait pensé elle aussi.

-Bien sûr j'aurais pu m'approprier cette chambre ce soir, mais puisque je vous attendais…

 _-Maintenant !_

Luna tendit les deux mains devant elle, vive comme l'éclair, et le miroir sortit en flèche de la cape de Jedusor. Astoria et Colin refermèrent alors en un clin d'œil une bulle d'énergie autour du Régent et le temps d'une seconde, d'une merveilleuse seconde, alors que l'objet magique volait en direction des mains tendue de Luna, Sirius pensa qu'ils avaient réussi. Mais Jedusor brisa la bulle d'un geste vif de la main, à peine après qu'elle se soit refermée sur lui, et allongea la main vers le miroir qui disparut, instantanément, pour réapparaître entre ses doigts. Sirius n'en revenait pas. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer que Jedusor envoyait valser les lutins contre le mur d'un unique mouvement de bras et qu'il se retrouvait, lui, l'instant d'après, suspendu dans les airs la tête en bas.

Jedusor soupira, longuement, pinçant dans ses doigts l'arête de son nez. Comme s'il s'était tenu devant des enfants. Des enfants particulièrement décevants. Sirius, le temps de quelques secondes, eut des petites lumières clignotantes devant les yeux, tant le retournement avait été brusque. _Wow_ … Eh bien ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

-Quant à toi… Reprit Jedusor en laissant l'arête de son nez pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux, blasé.

-Oh, coupa Sirius en regardant autour de lui quelque chose pour se décrocher. Moi j'ai dormi comme un bébé !

Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être retenu de tout son corps, juste ses chevilles, ou bien ses pieds. Il tenta de bouger ses orteils, pour voir s'il pouvait sentir une différence. Ça aurait été sans doute plus facile s'il avait déjà été suspendu de cette façon auparavant. Sans corde. Par magie. Est-ce qu'on était censé pouvoir bouger les orteils ? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le mur, mais les lutins ne semblaient pas reprendre connaissance… il serra les dents.

-Je faisais allusion au fait que tu devrais être mort.

-Je comprends votre embarras… répondit-il, faussement désolé.

Après tout, il avait annoncé à son peuple l'exécution publique de l'assassin du prince héritier et, de toute évidence, cette exécution n'avait pas eu lieu. Jedusor avança vers lui, d'un pas lent, les yeux plissé, comme perplexe… intéressé. Curieux. De nouveau, Sirius le vit ranger son miroir magique dans la poche de sa cape. Il tenta de penser à un plan C.

-Comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour échapper à la potence ?

-Un coup de chance, vraiment, fit-il, évasif.

Le sang commençait déjà à lui monter à la tête. Enfin… à lui descendre à la tête. En tout cas il espérait que son plan C ne prendrait pas trop de temps à se révéler à lui, parce que Jedusor souriait, et que c'était franchement terrifiant. Il tenta de bouger ses pieds dans ses bottes, qu'il avait pourtant enfilées si précipitamment… Encore une fois, il regarda vers Astoria et les autres. Elles avaient sans doute eu raison. Ils auraient dû attendre. Attendre leurs renforts.

-Je pense que je vais ressortir beaucoup de satisfaction de ta précoce disparition.

Et il sembla se délecter de ces mots. Comme si le fait qu'il lui ait été hostile toute ces années, qu'il lui ait désobéi, qu'il ait fui la potence et qu'il ait voulu le détruire ce soir, tout cela, serait rendu au moment même de son assassinat. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt flatteur – si la mort n'avait pas été au bout de la chose. Mais Sirius ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant qu'il avait réussi tout ça, qu'il avait fait s'enfuir Harry et qu'il avait retrouvé Remus. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il n'avait pas dites, tellement qu'il n'avait pas faites. Jedusor releva une manche, et le cœur de Sirius s'accéléra – une fois de plus, il regarda partout autour de lui, un outil, une idée, n'importe quoi !

-Au revoir Monsieur Black, serviteur de la famille Potter : votre sacrifice ne sera pas reconnu, sourit-il – _d'un sourire cruel_.

-Pas si vite, Jedusor.

Sirius sursauta, l'espoir dans sa poitrine fit un bon vers le haut. Par la porte ouverte, à l'envers, il distingua sans mal aucun le total de deux, trois, cinq… _par tous les dieux_. La tête en bas, il perdit le compte, et pourtant il était certain d'une chose : ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'ils fussent six ou vingt. Ils étaient là et, fois de lui, ils n'auraient jamais pu mieux tomber.

 **.**

-Woouuuu- _hou !_

Severus épousseta ses robes, prestement. Près de lui, Albus et Minerva faisaient de même, tout aussi pressés. Les lutins, eux, avaient l'air de se ficher d'être recouverts de poussière. Levant les yeux au ciel, il se dit vaguement que ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Ils avaient été coincés avec ces deux-là pendant des _heures_ , dire qu'ils commençaient à les connaître aurait été un euphémisme. Le visage couvert de suie et les baguettes de fée toujours dans leurs mains, ils se regardaient avec émerveillement – éblouissement.

-C'est _dément_ ces trucs-là !

-Pressons, coupa Albus en pressant le pas vers les escaliers qui menaient au couloir.

Il récupéra sa baguette avec celle de Dolorès sur la chaise en passant, Severus et Minerva embrayèrent dans la seconde. En passant près d'eux, Severus reprit des mains de Marcus sa baguette, et de celles d'Oliver celle de Minerva. Plus jamais il ne confierait de baguettes à un lutin. Du moins… pas sans une _très_ bonne raison. Derrière eux, les barrières de leur cellule avaient littéralement explosé, de la suie et de la poussière recouvraient tous les murs, le sol et le plafond – la protection magique d'Ombrage n'avait pas dû voir venir un tel choc.

-Ne me laissez pas ici ! Cria la Fée Noire alors qu'ils s'en allaient. Libérez-moi, bande de lâches !

Elle était une véritable boule de rage depuis son réveil, mais ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Severus eut un petit rictus amusé, malgré-lui. Elle devait être en _furie_ de savoir que les lutins lui avaient repris les baguettes… Mais l'instant passa et dans le couloir il retrouva tout de sa nervosité. Il dressa l'oreille. Ils savaient que le personnel était manquant, mais même s'ils ne savaient pas ce que Jedusor en avait fait leur priorité numéro un était de trouver le Prince Potter, et de le mettre en sécurité. Il était celui qui était le plus en danger. Dolorès avait dit que Jedusor voulait que Draco le voie, alors…

-Par ici ! S'exclama Minerva.

Elle pointait du doigt un couloir à quelques distances de là – ils haussèrent le rythme dans cette direction, les lutins sur leurs talons, toujours extatiques de leur expérience aux baguettes. De part et d'autre, les tapisseries royales semblaient les juger dans leurs efforts pour riposter, comme s'ils étaient vains, ou comme s'ils n'essayaient pas assez fort. Les muscles de Severus le tiraient de partout d'avoir été enfermé si longtemps, les cent pas, la pierre dure. Quand il se souvenait qu'aucun d'eux ici n'avaient dormi depuis presque deux jours, il n'en revenait pas qu'ils auraient à se battre contre Jedusor. Un instant, il espéra que lui n'ait pas dormi non plus depuis son arrivée entre ces murs. Au moins, ils seraient à égalité… Mais ses pensées se dispersèrent aussi lorsque, dès qu'ils eurent descendu les quelques marches, il aperçut Draco.

-Ici ! Lança-t-il – et ils se dirigèrent tous vers cette cellule.

Le Prince et la Reine étaient allongés sur le sol, enchaînés au mur. Albus eut un rapide mouvement de baguette et ils n'eurent pas même à ralentir pour passer la porte, qui s'ouvrit devant eux. Severus se précipita vers Draco, paniqué. Etait-il… Albus s'était penché sur lui, un genou au sol, et leva les yeux vers lui pour le rassurer. Endormi, simplement endormi. Soulagé, Severus se tourna vers Minerva, qui s'assurait de la bonne santé de leur reine.

-Elle va bien, dit-elle en relevant les yeux à son tour.

-Regardez !

Tous trois se retournèrent, synchrones. Dans un recoin, le corps inconscient du Prince Potter. Oliver, agenouillé près de lui, avait blanchi. Severus put voir Marcus déglutir avec peine et, même alors qu'il connaissait la nature du sortilège que Jedusor lui avait lancé, il ne put s'empêcher de douter.

-Si c'est une fausse mort… Souffla Marcus. Alors c'est vachement bien imité…

Albus passa près de lui alors, lui laissant le soin de veiller sur Draco d'une main paternel à son épaule. Severus échangea avec Minerva un regard inquiet, avant de le reporter sur leur aîné qui s'approchait du jeune Harry. Il posa sa main à plat sur sa poitrine et attendit… attendit… Draco remua, et Severus se retourna vivement vers lui. En moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallu pour le dire, il fut agenouillé à ses côtés.

-S-Severus… Bafouilla Draco en peinant à ouvrir les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu…

Et puis il écarquilla les yeux, sembla paniqué et se redressa si vite que Severus eut du mal à l'y aider.

-Vous vous êtes faits emprisonner vous aussi ?! S'exlama-t-il – et puis seulement il remarqua la cellule ouverte.

Il vit d'abord Minerva qui aidait sa mère à se redresser, puis Albus près de… près de… il baissa les yeux. Pliant les genoux, montant ses mains devant ses yeux, il s'y cacha le visage un instant. Tout son être s'appesantit. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'était endormi. Harry était là, gisant à quelques mètres de lui, et il s'était endormi. Rien ne le pardonnait. Ni son jeûne, ni sa fatigue, ni sa détresse, ni l'énergie qu'avaient engloutie ses pleurs. Severus déposa une main contre son dos et Draco enfonça un peu plus ses doigts dans la peau de son front, crispé, dépassé.

-Draco, à propos d'Harry, tu dois savoir…

C'était trop, un sanglot lui échappa, déchira l'espace. Dieux, c'était tellement… _tellement_ douloureux… Ses mains remontèrent dans ses cheveux, ses bras cachèrent son visage, si près d'être ravagé de nouveau par les larmes. C'était à peine si elles avaient séché, il pouvait encore sentir leurs traces sur sa peau. Ses joues, son cou, même ses mains et leur goût dans sa gorge. Il sentait que Severus hésitait, peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas comment lui dire. Mais Severus n'avait pas à s'en faire, Draco savait. Dieux, Draco savait…

-Il est vivant.

Les mots d'Albus le firent sursauter. _Comment ?_ Il se redressa, vivement, ses mains s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes ou presque. Il fixa son parrain avec tant d'ahurissement, tant _d'espoir_. Il avait une main posée sur sa poitrine, comme s'il essayait de sentir les battements de son cœur. Est-ce qu'il… est-ce qu'il était sûr de lui- enfin… est-ce qu'il disait vrai… ? Sans même s'en rendre compte, Draco avança à genoux vers la porte ouverte de la cellule, jusqu'à ce que sa chaîne le retienne.

-Il est… Dit-il, le cœur battant. Il est en vie… ?

-Impossible à entendre sans magie, mais son cœur bat, répondit son parrain avec un sourire soulagé.

Draco put entendre Severus soupirer d'apaisement derrière lui, il n'y fit qu'à peine attention. Il se retourna vers sa mère, sourire incrédule aux lèvres, yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement. Elle le regardait avec une pareille expression de joie stupéfaite. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, et pourtant il y croyait ! Comment était-ce possible, il l'avait vu, de ses propres yeux, avait guetté pour une respiration qui ne venait pas ! Minerva tendit sa main à Severus et il lui rendit sa baguette.

-Commençons par vous débarrasser de ces chaînes, fit-elle, pragmatique.

-Ensuite il faudra trouver un endroit sûr pour ce jeune prince, le temps que nous trouvions comment le ramener parmi nous.

Draco frissonna à ces mots, alors qu'on le libérait de son entrave. Cependant, il tenta de ne pas montrer son trouble, et hocha la tête. Albus trouverait une solution. Tous les trois, ils trouveraient quelque chose. Ils avaient toujours été là pour Draco, toujours… et maintenant en plus qu'il savait qu'ils étaient dotés de pouvoirs magiques, c'était comme s'ils étaient capables de tout faire. Tout. Albus souleva Harry dans ses bras et Draco le regarda faire, de la peine plein le cœur. Il semblait si… Il se releva, serra doucement les poings.

Jedusor le lui paierait. D'avoir fait ça à Harry – de lui avoir fait ça à lui, lui avoir fait croire qu'il l'avait perdu pour toujours, qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir.

-Le Régent lui a fait prendre une potion pour qu'il ait l'air d'avoir perdu la vie.

Draco baissa les yeux vers la voix. C'était Oliver, l'un des lutins, qui le regardait d'un air abattu. Il y avait Marcus, aussi. Soudain, ce fut de nouveau trop pour Draco – ses lèvres se pincèrent, ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix enraillée. Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-Il voulait… – Oliver échangea avec Marcus un regard gêné, avant de se retourner vers lui. Il voulait que vous l'enterriez… vivant…

Draco hoqueta de surprise, d'effarement. Et puis il fut pris d'un terrible haut-le-cœur, prit appui sur les grilles. Sa mère eut un geste vers lui, mais se retint. Severus fut celui qui vint poser une main dans son dos, et sur son épaule.

-Ombrage nous l'a dit, confia-t-il. Mais ce qui importe, c'est qu'Harry est vivant et que nous allons le mettre en sécurité.

Draco hocha la tête, doucement, lentement. Severus et Minerva échangèrent un regard inquiet, mais elle hocha la tête elle aussi, comme pour dire qu'il avait bien parlé. En sortant à la suite de la reine, elle eut également un sourire rassurant pour les lutins. Ils avaient bien fait de le lui dire. Draco devait savoir, il devait savoir pourquoi le garçon qu'il aimait était dans cet état.

-Surtout, faites bien attention lorsque nous sortirons des cachots, rappela Albus en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Vu notre nombre, nous ne passerons sans doute pas inaperçu.

Et Severus leva les yeux au ciel. « _Sans doute…_ » Draco se surprit à en sourire. Pas beaucoup, pas de tout son cœur, mais tout de même. Avec ses parrains, sachant qu'Harry pourrait en revenir… il se sentait beaucoup plus en sécurité. Même s'il avait le cœur battant, et qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être sûr qu'ils s'en sortiraient tous… Ils le devaient. Jedusor ne pouvait pas gagner. Il ne _pouvait_ pas. L'univers tout entier _devait_ se rebeller contre l'ombre-même de cette idée.

-Votre Majesté, avança Minerva alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'étage du dessus. Lorsque nous aurons couché le Prince Potter dans un endroit sûr, vous devriez peut-être y rester en sécurité vous aussi.

-Vous voulez rire ! S'exclama-t-elle, à voix basse. Je vous rappelle qu'on s'est approprié mon château, j'entends bien le reprendre.

Et le petit sourire de Draco revint, juste en coin. Avec un tel état d'esprit, ils ne pouvaient que l'emporter. _Pour Harry_.

 **.**

Dans ce même petit salon du palais de la famille Nott, le silence s'était fait. Dame Lestrange et son imposteur de _neveu_ pris entre deux gardes en armure, Neville, Théo et Ronald près de Blaise, qui en restait bouche bée.

 _Les Seigneur Jedusor a investi le palais des Malfoy_.

Il frissonna tout entier. Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il pensa au Prince Harry, se demanda où il était allé après avoir quitté son château. Est-ce qu'il était retourné chez les Malfoy ? Est-ce que Jedusor l'avait suivi ? Et qu'en était-il de l'hériter Malfoy, était-il en danger lui aussi ? Il ne l'avait plus vu après le bal de Théodore… Par tous les dieux, le bal ! Après ce soir-là les rois Nott et Malfoy s'étaient mis en route pour les Montagnes – mais si Jedusor était dans les Forêts, qu'avaient-ils trouvé là-bas ? Et qui protégeait leurs territoires ?

 _La garde manque à l'appel. La reine a été faite prisonnière._

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment tout avait pu dégénérer si rapidement… il n'avait quitté tous les autres que depuis deux jours ! Il se rendit compte alors que son cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort. Présenté sous cet angle, c'était comme si rien de ce qu'ils ne pourraient faire serait utile.

 _Vous êtes notre seul espoir_.

Il déglutit, avec difficulté. Soudainement, il se sentit extrêmement, _extrêmement_ seul. Comment est-ce qu'il aurait même _pu_ leur venir en aide ? Il était loin, il n'avait pas d'armée, rien qu'un cheval, pas même une armure ! Mais quelqu'un finit par bouger : c'était Ron, et il se retourna vers lui, inquiet, sérieux, pressé – comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait avoir l'air si sûr de lui dans une telle situation…

-Tu dois y aller, Blaise ! Dit-il. Il faut faire quelque chose !

Il fut impressionné par son empathie, lui qui n'avait dû reconnaître aucun des noms cités, ni aucun des gens à l'intérieur dudit palais. S'il n'avait pas été à ce point sous le choc de la nouvelle, il serait peut-être retombé amoureux de lui. Déjà, Théodore embrayait.

-Il a raison, tu dois y aller, et je viens avec toi. Gardes, emmenez ces deux-là aux cachots, ils seront jugés à mon retour !

-Mais Théo… Fit Blaise. Tu ne peux pas quitter ton palais maintenant, ton père est absent et… et Neville, tu viens de le retrouver…

-Oh mais je peux aider !

Blaise n'en revenait pas. De seul, il passait à quatre. C'était toujours bien peu pour une armée, mais il se sentit soudain plus léger… un peu coupable, aussi, malgré lui, de les entraîner avec lui – surtout Ron et Neville, qui n'avaient jamais été confrontés à de telles affaires avant cela. Pas que Blaise eut déjà été confronté à ce genre choses très précisément… mais enfin, il avait été préparé pour les conflits. Lui et Théo, ils avaient été élevés par des souverains-généraux. Et puis son énergie rebaissa de nouveau de niveau.

-Ça ne règle pas le problème de la distance… dit-il, un brin défaitiste. Depuis combien de temps est-il là-bas ? Demanda-t-il au porteur de la nouvelle.

L'homme, toujours à la porte, vit sa mine s'assombrir d'avantage. Blaise ne connaissait pas son histoire, mais il vit le poids sur ses épaules. Pour un homme seul, chevaucher jusqu'à son pays… par la route il fallait bien douze heures, sans compter les pauses, manger, boire, dormir, même peu… Il avait dû mettre la journée, la nuit. Tout ça pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui, et les rejoindre ici.

-Un jour, un jour très exactement… Répondit-il en baissant les yeux, exténué et honteux. Je suis tellement désolé, j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais je me suis… perdu… dans les Grandes Forêts…

Blaise écarquilla les yeux – il put bien sentir que Théodore, près de lui, avait une réaction similaire. Un jour ? A pieds ? En s'étant _égaré ?_ Mais c'était un miracle qu'il ait fait si vite, et surtout qu'il tienne encore debout ! Sur un signe vif de Théo une femme de chambre déplaça rapidement une chaise près de lui pour qu'il s'y assaille, mais il refusa d'un mouvement de tête, préférant rester appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, pour continuer de reprendre son souffle.

-Si je puis me permettre, vos Majestés… Intervint le Conseiller Lestrange. Peut-être que si nous n'envoyons pas tout de suite cette traitresse aux cachots, elle pourrait vous aider sur ce point.

Blaise se retourna, son intérêt piqué au vif, alors que ladite traitresse se recroquevillait légèrement entre les hommes qui la gardaient.

-A l'époque où nous nous sommes connu, elle pratiquait les arts noirs de la sorcellerie, et je suis persuadé qu'elle en est toujours une fervente praticienne… preuve en était son prétendu neveu…

Toutes les attentions se retournèrent vers elle et elle se redressa, fière, hautaine.

-Je ne pratique pas la _magie_ … Dit-elle avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Je sais me servir des plantes et des éléments que nous donne la Nature pour manipuler le faible esprit des hommes.

La colère de Théodore sembla reprendre le dessus. Elle pensait vraiment qu'ils allaient croire de telles paroles ? Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient d'elle, vivement, et alors qu'il lui faisait face il pointa du doigt le garçon qui apparaissait sous une autre forme que la sienne. Une forme avec laquelle elle avait voulu le duper.

-Et cette transformation ? Enragea-t-il. Des plantes peut-être ? Le fruit de la Nature ?

Ses lèvres se pincèrent dans une grimace de dégoût – apparemment elle n'avait rien à répondre à ça. De toute façon, Théo n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec tout ça :

-Aidez-nous, dit-il, et nous reverrons votre peine à la baisse.

Ces mots eurent l'air d'avoir été arrachés de sa gorge pour pouvoir être prononcés. Ça le tuait rien que de penser être indulgent envers cette… cette… _mécréante_. Quand il pensait qu'elle avait écarté Neville pour laisser un autre prendre sa place, il pouvait presque sentir son sang se mettre à bouillir dans ses veines. Il serra les poings. Elle le regarda avec suspicion.

-Je n'ai même pas encore été jugée…

Mais Théo le savait bien, ça. Il eut un petit sourire, un sourire méprisant. Elle avait fomenté un complot contre l'héritier au trône, avait utilisé la magie pour le tromper, qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Bien sûr que son sort serait le pire de tous. Une cellule, la plus petite qu'ils avaient, dans la prison la plus excentrée, la plus sombre, la plus humide, juste de quoi survivre en eau et nourriture, sans visites ni paroles, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Un sort que Théo n'aurait souhaité à personne. Avant elle.

-Rappelez-vous de vos crimes, dit-il.

Et il eut le plaisir de la voir avoir du mal à déglutir. Elle hocha la tête, lentement, et Théo fit signe à ses gardes de l'escorter jusqu'en bas.

-Je fais amener le carrosse ? Demanda Rabastan – mais son prince nia d'un mouvement de tête :

-Nous irons plus vite chacun à cheval.

Puis il se retourna vers Neville, et eut un sourire vraiment, _vraiment_ désolé. Il n'avait pas du tout imaginé leurs retrouvailles de cette manière. Mais Neville le laissa prendre ses mains dans les siennes, et lui rendit son sourire.

-Rien de tout ça n'est votre faute, lui dit-il doucement. Nous aurons tout le temps à notre retour. Si vous le voulez toujours…

Bien sûr ! Bien sûr qu'il le voulait ! Son sourire s'agrandit, il ne pouvait toujours pas croire l'ampleur de son bonheur, même alors qu'il y avait tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux ce soir. Mais Bellatrix parla de nouveau, sur le pas de la porte, et Théo perdit son sourire, frustré de l'entendre.

-Vous savez, si Tom Jedusor a décidé de prendre possession de cet endroit, alors jamais vous ne le récupérerez avant qu'il ne veuille vous le rendre…

-Ce sera à nous de le constater, cracha Théo vers elle alors.

Elle inclina très légèrement la tête vers lui, et suivit les gardes vers la sortie, son _neveu_ sur les talons. Cet échange eut le mérite de remettre en place les idées dans son esprit. Neville avait raison, ça d'abord, eux ensuite. Il pressa ses mains avec douceur avant de les laisser aller.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cour, les chevaux de Blaise et de Neville étaient toujours là, à les attendre, et le message avait été fait passer d'apporter à la porte celui de Théo, de son Conseiller, ainsi que leurs épées personnelles avec leurs ceinturons, équipés, parés. Il avait demandé une troisième longue lame, qu'il envoya à son ami le prince Zabini – le seul qu'il savait capable de manier les armes. On avait aussi fait amener un attelage de deux bêtes prêtes à tirer une prison mobile, et Bellatrix grimaça. Elle fut bien obligée d'y entrer, ceci dit, accompagné de son complice, qui n'avait plus dit un mot depuis l'étage, le visage fermé.

-Quant à vous, mon brave, dit Théo à l'homme qui était venu les prévenir. Restez et reposez-vous, vous l'avez vraiment mérité.

-Non, non ! Fit l'homme alors, à la surprise de tous. Si vous vouliez me confier une monture, je désirerais plus que tout vous accompagner !

Théo échangea avec Blaise un regard étonné. Il ne savait pas ce que cet homme avait laissé là-bas, mais il devait y tenir plus que tout au monde… _Soit_ , il fit signe qu'on lui donne un cheval, et très vite ils furent enfin partis. Ils n'avaient plus un instant à perdre. Ils galopèrent sans s'arrêter, aux lueurs seules des lanternes de l'attelage des prisonniers et des faibles apparitions de la lune. Ils firent le chemin presque aussi rapidement que Blaise, Ronald et Neville dans le sens contraire, et arrivèrent en masse dans la cour aux grilles toujours grandes ouvertes.

Théo vit les draps noués qui descendaient de la fenêtre et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Est-ce que c'était par-là que Neville était sorti de cet endroit ? Sa tutrice l'avait-elle _enfermé_ à l'intérieur ? Combien de temps ? Dans quelles conditions ? Il bouillait à l'intérieur, et quand _Dame_ Lestrange descendant de sa prison sur roues eut un petit hoquet méprisant, il la fusilla du regard.

-Un vrai petit singe, hein… Marmonna-t-elle, amère.

Oh il lui aurait fait taire sa mesquine petite bouche – mais alors qu'il sautait au bas de son cheval Blaise apparut devant lui, barrage, et il refoula ses envies de justice. Jedusor d'abord, ensuite ils reviendraient pour la voir finir ses jours en prison. Et tant pis si ce n'était pas la pire des cellules. Il préféra alors marcher vers la monture de Neville, et glisser doucement sa main dans la sienne lorsqu'il eut mis pied à terre.

Bellatrix sortit de l'une de ses grandes poches la clé de la porte d'entrée, et entra sans inviter personne à passer devant elle. Ils entrèrent à sa suite, l'un après l'autre, et avancèrent dans l'obscurité à travers le grand hall, jusque dans les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait plusieurs choses que Théodore trouvait étranges, alors qu'il regardait comme il pouvait autour de lui. Que Bellatrix se déplaçait avec la clé de ce manoir, par exemple, ou que personne n'était venu leur ouvrir – mais après tout il était le beau milieu de la nuit. Alors il se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas éveiller des gens, parce qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça. Pire encore, si l'un d'eux était si fidèle à Lestrange qu'il l'aidait à leur échapper par la suite… Il se retourna vers Neville.

-Vous n'avez pas de domestiques ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oh, si, bien sûr, répondit Neville. Je m'occupe de tout ici.

Théo écarquilla les yeux. Comment ça, _de tout_. Et puis il fronça les sourcils, légèrement perplexe.

-Je croyais avoir compris que tu étais de la famille… S'étonna-t-il.

Il vit Neville rougir en détournant les yeux et il eut peur soudain de l'avoir vexé – plus encore quand il sentit sa main se soustraire à la sienne. Il s'arrêta alors, et le fit s'arrêter lui-aussi. Il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et l'incita à le regarder de nouveau. Il ne devait surtout pas s'en faire, Théodore se fichait qu'il soit ou non un domestique. C'était de la noblesse de son cœur dont il était tombé amoureux.

-Je l'étais, avant… mes parents sont partis et… Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre, Bellatrix a été très charitable de me garder ici.

Il avait ce petit sourire de reconnaissance, mélangé de peine, et Théo en eut le souffle coupé. Les yeux écarquillés, il avait peur de comprendre. Est-ce que cet endroit avait appartenu à ses parents ? Et est-ce que Lestrange avait fait de lui son domestique, alors qu'il était le propriétaire de tout le domaine ? Par tous les dieux, c'était comme si son mépris pour elle se pouvait plus que croître. Il pinça ses lèvres, pour se contenir.

-Théo ? Appela Blaise un peu plus loin. Vous venez ?

Bellatrix avait ouvert une porte, sous un sous-bassement, dans un recoin, et s'y engageait déjà. L'intérieur semblait descendre dans un escalier de pierre et Théodore soupira, de frustration. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il sourit à Neville, comme pour le rassurer, et marcha vers l'ouverture, par laquelle Blaise aidait son ami à descendre les hautes marches. Mais de nouveau, la main de Neville glissa de la sienne – il se retourna, surpris.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Non je… Hésita-t-il. Je n'ai pas le droit de descendre là…

Un instant, Théo ne dit rien. Après qu'il se soit échappé des étages, qu'il ait désobéi à sa tutrice, qu'il ait fait tout le chemin pour venir le retrouver, et dénoncer la malhonnêteté de cette femme… il était toujours mal-à-l'aise à l'idée… de briser ses règles ? Soudainement, il voulut le ramener au palais. Le couvrir de moelleuses couvertures, le prendre dans ses bras et le garder en sécurité pour toujours. Au lieu de ça, il tendit une main vers lui, et sourit doucement.

-Tu peux venir aujourd'hui. Elle n'est pas en droit de t'en empêcher.

Il le vit hésiter, encore un peu. Puis il fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts, aussi proches qu'il put. Théo sentit son cœur se soulever d'une chaleur familière. Dès que tout ça serait terminé, il voudrait tout savoir. Tout entendre de sa vie entre ces murs. Punir sa tutrice pour _tous ses crimes_ et lui offrir à lui la vie qu'il méritait de connaître.

En attendant, ils descendaient tous avec prudence, alors que Bellatrix allumait torche après torche, avec celle qu'elle avait prise sur le mur près de l'entrée. L'homme qui les avait avertis et qui portait le nom de Lupin attendit que le Théodore et Neville soient passés pour fermer la marche. C'était sombre, sale et humide, comme si dans cet endroit on ne faisait jamais que passer – et encore, pas tous les jours. Blaise ne pouvait pas imaginer que quelqu'un ait pu passer plusieurs heures dans cette cave, à concocter il ne savait quoi. Tout sentait le danger. Même les marches, sur lesquelles un enfant aurait très facilement pu glisser. D'ailleurs, il tenait fermement la main de Ron, alors qu'il peinait à prendre chacune de ces hautes marches de pierre.

En bas, les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères, de planches fixées directement dans la roche, sur lesquelles s'étalaient vieux livres et plantes rabougries en tout genre – de celles sans doute qui supportaient le manque de lumière. Il y avait aussi un grand chaudron, celui sans doute qu'ils avaient vu dans l'écran de marée de la Magicienne Pansy, à côté duquel demeurait un grand grimoire ouvert posé sur un présentoir.

-Ici, ce sont des fioles rares que j'ai conservées du temps où j'apprenais aux côtés d'un autre… des mélanges que je ne pourrais en aucun cas reproduire moi-même, et que j'ai précieusement conservés…

Elle s'approchait de son étalage le plus éloignée. Il n'y avait là que des fioles, des bouteilles, grandes ou petites, mais rien d'autre – la seule à être emplie de cette façon. Lestrange se saisit de l'une d'elles, une petite boule de verre, fermée par un bouchon de liège. Elle se retourna vers eux et, étrangement, le Conseiller ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir. « _Sir…_ » L'air était suspicieux, mais Bellatrix reprenait déjà d'une voix traînante :

-Il suffit que l'un d'entre vous visualise de façon très nette l'endroit où vous souhaitez vous rendre, qu'il l'éclate sur le sol, et toutes les personnes dans un rayon de deux mètres y disparaitront…

Elle leva les yeux vers son fils, qui perdit soudainement toutes ses couleurs. « _Maman…_ » Il était à plus de deux mètres d'elle. Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux. Elle allait s'enfuir – le temps sembla se suspendre. Elle leva le bras, les doigts refermés sur la fiole, et s'apprêta à la jeter sur le sol à ses pieds… mais Rabastan fit quelques pas vifs vers elle, bloqua son bras alors qu'elle l'abaissait avec force, et rattrapa de justesse la fiole quand elle tomba.

-Trahison, toujours trahison ! S'exclama Théodore, furieux – et Bellatrix s'enrageait déjà à son tour :

-Jamais je ne vous aiderai ! Cria-t-elle. Jamais ! Tom Jedusor régnera un jour sur toutes vos misérables existences !

Malgré eux, ils firent un pas en arrière. Elle semblait déchaînée, alors que Rabastan la retenait loin d'eux. Blaise fit quelques pas rapides, le Conseiller lui donna la fiole et il recula de nouveau vers le groupe de garçons. Même son jeune complice avait l'air effrayé de son impressionnante réaction – et choqué qu'elle ait voulu fuir sans lui.

-C'est grâce à Jedusor que j'ai atteint la place que j'occupe aujourd'hui… Grognait-elle, rouge vif. Vous pensez vraiment qu'on donne leur chance à des gens comme moi ? Et _fille-mère_ , par-dessus le marché ! C'est le hasard qui m'a conduite à épouser un homme pour donner un nom à mes enfants, mais c'est le _destin_ qui a mis Jedusor sur ma route !

On ne l'arrêtait plus. Blaise regarda vers le fils, alors qu'il se souvenait de la fille de la vision. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans cette maison. Elle serait partie en abandonnant ses deux enfants. Le fils le regarda en retour, comme s'il l'avait senti. Ses yeux, qui n'étaient toujours pas les siens, reflétaient une peur sans borne. Blaise se retourna vers Théo alors, vivement, et vers Neville, le vrai. Ils avaient chacun les yeux écarquillés en direction de Lestrange, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaire pour que Neville ne blêmisse :

-Franck Londubat était résistant, crachait-elle toujours, mais il aurait fini par succomber à mes breuvages – ce naufrage n'a fait qu'accélérer les choses !

-Partez Sirs ! Partez maintenant ! Lança Rabastan qui commençait à avoir du mal à la retenir.

Neville, lui, tremblait des pieds à la tête – il fit un pas en arrière, même, alors qu'il vacillait sans pouvoir se reprendre. Théo était horrifié, mais Neville avait de loin dépassé ce stade. Le souffle difficile, il ne pouvait pas croire que ce qu'il entendait était la vérité. Elle mentait. Elle ne pouvait que mentir. Rien de ce qu'elle disait ne pouvait être vrai. Il le refusait.

-Et alors Alice n'avait plus aucune chance, pauvre chose pathétique et pitoyable, affaiblie par son chagrin, siffla-t-elle. Elle n'avait plus que moi pour veiller sur elle !

 _-Sirs !_

Blaise passa son bras devant Ron, comme un réflexe, et Théo attrapa le poignet de Neville, comme s'il avait pu ainsi le soutenir – Lupin eut un imperceptible tressaillement. Dame Lestrange perdait à chaque seconde un peu plus de son apparente humanité, laide dans sa haine.

-Et tu serais _mort_ toi aussi, continuait-elle de s'enrager alors qu'elle avait un brusque mouvement en avant. Si son cœur de mère ne t'avait pas couché prioritaire sur son testament… quelle petite peste, même depuis l'autre côté elle m'aura donné du fil à retordre…

Elle était comme folle. Théo se retourna vers Blaise, vivement. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait !_ Lupin arracha soudainement alors la fiole de ses mains – il leva le bras et le rabaissa brusquement, lâchant le contenant de verre, qui se fracassa sur le sol. Ils furent aussitôt entourés d'une épaisse fumée blanche, aux relents âcres.

 _-Il vous exterminera !_

La voix terrible de Bellatrix résonna dans la brume alors que, très vite, et par magie, ils furent disparus.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 **Est-ce que c'est moi ou est-ce que ça sent le grand rassemblement ? \ o /**

Aussi, à votre avis, qui arrive les premiers à la rescousse de Sirius ? Vous vous rappelez, au début du chapitre ? **Qui de tous ces renforts ont été les plus rapides en fin de comptes ? ;)**

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vous dis à vendredi prochain (29/12/17) pour la suite ! :D

 _ **Encore une fois un très joyeux Noël à ceux qui le fêtent, de très bonnes fêtes à tous les autres !**_

Ciao ciao ! ~  
Chip.


	28. 26 - Aux armes

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

Hello ! J'ai répondu à vos reviews ce matin et pas hier dans la journée parce que, comme beaucoup d'entre nous entre Noël et le Nouvel An... je ne savais pas quel jour on était ! \ o /

Enfin bon... Bonne lecture de ce chapitre plus court que les autres, et très bon réveillon à venir ! :D

 **.**

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Aux armes -**

Les pas étaient vifs, les esprits échauffés et les cœurs battants. Jedusor n'allait certes pas s'en sortir de cette manière. Ils se dirigeaient avec hâte vers la chambre royale, où ils savaient que l'Imposteur se trouvait – et ils le savaient parce qu'Oliver et Marcus avaient été contactés par leurs amies, il y avait maintenant des heures de ça.

-J'espère qu'elles vont bien…

-Evidemment qu'elles vont bien Oliver. Elles ne se seraient jamais mises en danger sans renfort.

Et pourtant, Draco entendait bien que sous sa volonté d'apparaître sûr de lui, Marcus doutait lui aussi. Ils ne savaient pas si leurs autres amis étaient allés les rejoindre, ou si elles avaient engagé quelque tentative d'approche seules. Ils ne savaient pas, même, pourquoi elles leurs avaient fait comprendre qu'elles voulaient qu'ils les rejoignent – seulement qu'elles n'étaient pas en danger immédiat. Sans ça, ils auraient délaissé cette satanée cellule magique dans la seconde. Si elles avaient changé d'avis, par la suite, elles leur auraient donné un autre point de ralliement, c'était forcé. Donc elles étaient là-bas, et elles allaient bien.

-Et s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose ? Qu'elles n'aient pas eu le temps d'appeler au secours ? Maintenant je me dis qu'on aurait dû y aller tout de suite…

-Oliver.

Draco les entendit s'arrêter en marche, et se retourna par réflexe. Sans pour autant s'arrêter à son tour, il hésita… devait-il les laisser ? Devait-il les attendre ? Devant lui, ses parrains ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite le changement d'allure. Marcus avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, les maintenait fermement. Draco ressentait bien la peine d'Oliver, il savait ce que c'était de s'inquiéter pour ceux qui nous étaient chers…

-Luna et Astoria sont de grandes filles, lui dit son ami. Et par-dessus tout, elles ne laisseraient jamais rien arriver à Colin.

Il passa une main, doucement, dans les cheveux châtain. Draco détourna les yeux. Son regard rencontra celui d'une statue de pierre, si réaliste et aux yeux si suppliants qu'ils le mirent mal-à-aise et qu'il dû se détourner de nouveau.

-D'accord ? Soufflait Marcus de son côté.

Oliver ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête. Marcus sourit alors, le regarda encore un peu, pour s'assurer qu'il se reprenait, et se détourna de lui pour reprendre son chemin. Il passa près de Draco et lui donna une tape dans le dos, fraternel. « _Alors gamin, ça traîne !_ » Ça le fit sourire, malgré lui. Rejoint par Oliver, il reprit sa marche et tenta de rattraper le groupe de tête. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la pièce recherchée. Il pensa à Harry. Allongé sur ce lit. Il prit une longue inspiration, pour tenter de ne pas laisser cette vision trop le troubler.

-Il a raison, vous savez… Dit doucement Oliver après un moment, près de lui. Astoria et Luna… elles sont vraiment braves. Mais…

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, sourit Draco avec indulgence.

Oliver eut un léger hochement de la tête, sourire embêté aux lèvres. Draco comprenait. Il y avait encore quelques jours de cela, sans doute, il n'aurait pas saisi, pas entièrement. Dans ses bois, sa clairière, avec ses parrains et personne d'autre – pas même un danger à craindre, si ce n'était un sanglier mâle agressif à l'arrivée du printemps. Mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui il avait la sensation de passer son temps à s'inquiéter. En vérité, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Harry, et qu'il avait dû abandonner la promesse de leur rendez-vous. _Que va-t-il penser_. La peur de la déception, du malheur, du mal-être de quelqu'un d'autre. Constamment. Même maintenant qu'il savait qu'Harry était en vie, qu'ils l'avaient caché en sécurité, sur un lit dans une chambre que ses parrains avaient protégée par la magie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Même s'il savait qu'il avait en lui la volonté, la force d'outrepasser cet état d'inconscience… _et s'il ne se réveillait jamais_ _?_ Avec un soupir décidé, Oliver le gratifia d'une main encourageante à son bras, et allongea le pas pour rejoindre Marcus non loin derrière ses parrains. Draco s'approcha de sa mère, il ne voulait pas marcher seul. Ce palais semblait vraiment immense.

-On approche, lui dit-elle, comme si elle avait lu son malaise. Tout sera bientôt terminé, tu verras.

Il entendait sa tentative de réconfort, mais il entendait son angoisse, aussi. Sa peur et sa frustration, sa colère même. On lui avait pris son château, ses gens, son personnel, les avait traité comme des parasites et avait enfermé tout le monde, en plus d'elle. Sans compter le sort de son époux, hors les frontières, dont elle ignorait tout. Draco se demanda comment elle faisait pour paraître si sûre d'elle, alors que tout ce qu'elle connaissait lui avait été retiré par la force. Si ce genre de chose se transmettait par la naissance, il espérait qu'il portait en lui aussi cette incroyable détermination. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il semblait avoir, c'était un doute permanent et une terrible peur de l'échec.

-Et si je n'arrivais pas à le sauver ? Souffla-t-il, presque malgré lui.

Sa mère le regarda, un instant. Elle eut un sourire, très léger, qu'il ne remarqua pas. Ce n'était pas de la joie, peut-être de l'indulgence devant un cœur encore jeune, qui ne remarquait pas l'évidence de certaines choses proches, très proches de lui.

-Lorsque ce garçon t'a rendu à nous, lorsqu'il t'a… réveillé, fit-elle. Tu sais ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco ne répondit pas. Il baissa les yeux. Il avait le cœur lourd, si lourd.

-Son amour pour toi est si grand, si pur, qu'il a rompu le maléfice d'une puissante magie noire. Une histoire comme la vôtre qui commence ne peut que survivre aux épreuves les plus ardues.

Malgré lui, il serra les poings. _Mais s'il n'était pas à la hauteur_. Harry était bien plus fort que lui. Il avait vécu des choses, des choses terribles… Il avait grandi sans parent ni tuteur alors que Draco était bercé d'amour et d'attention. Il avait servi un homme des plus méprisables, pendant que lui était élevé dans la tranquillité des bois. Il avait été poursuivi, capturé, s'était battu contre un dragon, tout ça pendant que Draco se faisait piéger dans un sommeil magique. Maintenant Harry n'était plus là pour prendre une décision et Draco était terrifié à l'idée de le perdre. Il releva les yeux vers sa mère, mais elle ne le regardait plus. Il vit le trouble dans ses yeux, le temps d'un instant, alors qu'elle avait le regard dirigé vers le mur derrière lui.

-Mère ? Demanda-t-il. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Mais elle détourna les yeux, secoua légèrement la tête, et assura que ce n'était rien.

-Je ne me souvenais pas que nous avions autant de… Hésita-t-elle – mais elle secoua la tête de nouveau. Mon épuisement sans doute, rien de plus.

Draco voyait bien qu'elle n'en était pas certaine. Il se tourna pour voir ce qui avait eu un tel effet sur elle, mais il n'y avait que de grandes et vieilles tapisseries sur les murs. Des portraits, des paysages, des figurants. Draco frissonna – certains d'eux le mirent mal-à-l'aise, autant que ces statues plus tôt. De nouveau, il détourna les yeux.

-Nous arrivons… Chuchota Albus en ralentissant à la croisée d'un couloir – puis il se retourna vers sa souveraine. Votre Majesté, dit-il, comment voulez-vous procéder ?

Ils étaient à ses ordres. Lui, Severus, Minerva. Draco oubliait tout le temps qu'ils étaient serviteurs du royaume – ainsi devant eux, ils avaient l'air de soldats. Narcissa se redressa dans sa fonction. Draco se rappela qu'il était en la présence d'une reine.

-Chassons ce rat de sous mon toit, dit-elle.

Et il n'aurait pas fallu leur redire deux fois.

 **.**

La potion de Bellatrix Lestrange les fit apparaître juste devant les grandes portes de l'entrée. L'arrivée fut rude, pour les estomacs, pour les genoux – mais Remus se retourna presqu'immédiatement vers les grilles, comme pour être certains qu'ils étaient du bon côté. Eh bien, il n'était pas mécontent de ne pas avoir eu besoin de les forcer de nouveau… Ils avaient sans doute _vraiment_ voulu éviter que les fées du royaume ne leur échappe. En tout cas, il avait pensé assez précisément pour ne pas subir le calvaire de devoir les traverser une nouvelle fois. Soudainement, il fut submergé d'un immense sentiment de soulagement, comme s'il ne se rendait compte qu'à l'instant : ils étaient arrivés. Sirius était derrière ces portes, toujours au dernier étage il l'espérait. _Sirius, n'aies rien fait de stupide…_

L'atterrissage fut plus rude encore pour Neville, qui vacilla sur ses jambes. Théo se précipita pour le supporter – ce que cette femme avait dit sur sa famille, son passé… il ne pouvait pas même un instant imaginer ce que le garçon devait être en train de traverser.

- _Aow_ …

Ronald, qui n'avait jamais connu un tel choc sur ses genoux tout neufs, tomba sur les fesses à l'instant même où ils apparurent. Blaise tendit le bras pour l'aider à se redresser, alors que Théodore prenait doucement Neville dans ses bras. Blaise aurait aimé que Ron ne rencontre jamais cette Lestrange, cette sorcière… Il y avait tellement d'humains dignes d'intérêt dans ce monde, et il avait fallu qu'il la voie _elle_. Il se jura de lui montrer les merveilles de l'humanité, dès qu'ils seraient sortis de cette innommable panade.

-Elle sera jugée pour ses actes… Murmurait Théo à l'oreille de Neville qui tremblait doucement. Je te le promets, je te le jure…

Remus se mordit la lèvre, nerveux, divisé. Il savait qu'ils venaient de vivre quelque chose de terrible, mais Sirius et le prince héritier Potter étaient dans ce palais avec Tom Jedusor, et il avait déjà tant tardé à venir tous les trouver… Déjà, le jeune Ronald se remettait sur ses pieds. Remus s'avança vers le prince Nott et s'inclina légèrement, avec tout son respect.

-Sir… Dit-il. Si vous désirez rester ici quelques temps, il sera très rassurant de savoir que la porte d'entrée est gardée par vos soins.

Mais Neville s'écarta des bras du prince et s'essuya prestement les yeux, qu'il avait rougis.

-Non, non, répondit-il. Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de faire et je vous en remercie, mais je peux aider à l'intérieur.

Remus en fut surpris, un instant. Et puis il eut un petit sourire, un peu triste peut-être, et hocha doucement la tête. Ce garçon avait bien de la volonté pour ne pas vouloir saisir l'occasion de prendre quelques temps pour se reposer à l'extérieur des choses terribles qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le prince Nott le regardait avec une once d'inquiétude dans le regard, mais Neville ne changea pas d'avis.

-D'accord, répondit Remus doucement – et il se retourna vers les portes. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Jedusor, il était dans la salle du trône, mais je serais étonné qu'il y soit toujours.

-Surtout à une heure pareille… Glissa le prince Zabini. A quel point connaissez-vous ce palais, monsieur Lupin ?

Remus se retourna, surpris de nouveau. _Lui ?_ Il regarda un à un les renforts présents. Deux princes qui avaient dû passer leurs enfances dans le palais de l'autre lorsqu'il n'était pas chez eux, et deux jeunes hommes de pays différents, qui n'avaient sans doute jamais mis les pieds sur ce territoire. _Evidemment, lui…_ Il se permit un petit sourire sûr de lui.

-Comme ma poche.

 **.**

Lucius n'en revenait pas qu'ils en étaient obligés de lever le camp aussi vite, et dans une telle précipitation. Leurs messages ne quittaient pas le pays, leurs hommes à la frontières étaient formels – leurs deux oiseaux étaient passés mais les lettres s'étaient volatilisées à l'instant même où ils avaient passé le territoire des Montagnes. Détruites ou déplacées, ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée, mais c'était de la magie. Ils avaient dû retourner au campement, contacter chacun de leurs groupes armés et entamer le démantèlement des tentes et des abris.

-Alphard ! Appela-t-il en vérifiant les sangles de sa monture. Où en sommes-nous ?

-Parés à partir ! Lui cria son ami à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Les hommes n'attendent plus que le signal !

Parfait. Ils ne pouvaient pas tarder un instant de plus. Lucius monta à cheval, alors que son Second en Commandement trottait vivement vers lui – d'un signe de tête, il assura que de leur côté aussi tout était prêt. Leurs avertissements, ils les écriraient et les enverraient dès qu'ils auraient franchi la frontière, mais il était sans doute trop tard pour ça. Jedusor avait une éternité d'avance sur eux. Et à l'heure qu'il était, son épouse comme son pays pouvaient déjà être en péril.

Mais Lucius et Alphard n'étaient pas les seuls pour qui les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme prévu. Dans les sous-sols du palais que justement il cherchait à rejoindre, près de la cellule où elle avait emprisonné les Fées du royaume, Ombrage fulminait. _Des elfes !_ Défaite par des _elfes_!Et une _chaise_! Et ces bulles d'énergie qui n'en finissaient pas… Par tous les démons de l'enfer, mais combien est-ce qu'ils en avaient placé, ainsi les unes autour des autres ! A chaque fois qu'elle venait à bout de l'une d'entre elles, elle se retrouvait piégée dans la suivante. Au moins, elle avait de plus en plus d'espace… elle grinça des dents. Lorsqu'elle sortirait d'ici, elle leur montrerait. Elle leur montrerait jusqu'où s'étendait son pouvoir, et leur ferait regretter de l'avoir traitée de cette manière. Une fois de plus, de la magie au bout des doigts et les doigts sur l'intérieur de la bulle, elle parvint à la faire éclater. Pour se retrouver face à une nouvelle barrière.

-OH MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !

Ah vrai dire, le seul pour qui tout semblait bien se passer dans ce château, c'était Jedusor lui-même. Ces trois elfes ridicules inconscients et son inutile chasseur pendu par les pieds, il n'aurait pas pu mieux s'amuser. Et dire qu'ils avaient pensé lui prendre si facilement son miroir… Ha ! Quelle blague. Ils avaient dû oublier de qui ils parlaient. Il ne s'était pas tracé un chemin jusqu'au trône du royaume des Montagnes en étant d'une pareille faiblesse. Il avait vécu et survécu aux quatre coins de ce continent, avait dirigé l'un de ses pays pendant plus de quinze ans, _il n'était pas n'importe qui_.

-Je pense que je vais ressortir beaucoup de satisfaction de ta précoce disparition.

Et il était loin de mentir. Cet importun avait été un caillou dans sa botte bien trop longtemps. Toujours fidèle à Harry, toujours fidèle… _à la famille Potter_. Le seul – tout du moins, le dernier. Quinze ans, presque seize, c'était long pour rester fidèle à des fantômes. C'étaient les vieux serviteurs qui étaient le plus restés attachés à leurs anciens Souverains. Mais les vieux serviteurs, ça mourait. Et si ça ne mourait pas tout seul, il était toujours possible de leur donner un petit coup de pouce… Black avait toujours été le plus ennuyeux de tout son personnel. Un symbole. Un pilier. Tout le monde le connaissait – pire que tout, il faisait son travail à la perfection, parlait peu, s'inclinait toujours sur son passage… comment diable envoyer un homme comme lui à l'échafaud ! Le véritable meurtre du jeune Potter aurait dû le lier à lui pour toujours. Quand il l'avait défié, son _faux_ meurtre aurait _dû_ le faire tomber. Mais cet idiot était toujours là où il ne fallait pas… Jedusor eut un sourire qu'il sut cruel.

-Au revoir Monsieur Black, _serviteur de la famille Potter_ , dit-il avec délectation. Votre sacrifice ne sera pas reconnu.

Et relevant sa manche, il s'apprêta à mettre fin à l'existence de ce parasite d'un geste de la main.

-Pas si vite, Jedusor.

 _Pas si quoi_. Il se retourna vers la porte de la chambre royale. « _Ça alors…_ » pensa-t-il avec sarcasme, « _une reine_ ». Une reine, un prince, deux elfes et trois fées. On aurait presque dit le début d'une bonne plaisanterie. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'effet que ce petit groupe hétéroclite lui fit : celui d'une blague. Et ils pensaient, quoi ? L'arrêter ? Il ne les avait pas enfermés pour sa sécurité, il l'avait fait pout sa tranquillité. En tout cas… il avait enfermé cinq d'entre eux.

-J'aurais dû me douter que ces trois-là n'étaient pas venu seul, ironisa-t-il avec un regard vers les trois corps inconscients contre le mur.

Les deux autres sursautèrent en suivant son regard, et se précipitèrent vers leurs amis. Jedusor retint à peine un petit ricanement mauvais.

-Tom Jedusor, retentit alors la voix de la Reine Malfoy. Régent du trône du Pays des Montagnes, en entrant dans ce palais et en traitant sa reine et ses habitants comme des prisonniers vous avez déclaré la guerre à ce royaume, et êtes donc un ennemi de la couronne.

-Ah bon ? S'amusa Jedusor, joignant ses mains dans son dos, faisant quelques pas. Je pensais que c'était votre époux qui, en pénétrant sur mes terres sans invitation, avait déclaré la guerre à mon royaume…

Il eut le plaisir de voir la souveraine se raidir, mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux – au contraire elle releva le menton, fière, ses yeux le défiant de continuer. Il eut un petit rire, puis soupira.

-Ah, la politique…

-N'est plus votre affaire, coupa la Reine. Fées, arrêtez-le.

Elle fit un pas de côté, et trois baguettes furent immédiatement pointées sur lui. Le visage de Jedusor se ferma, indescriptible. Trois fées – comme s'il avait eu peur de trois fées. Son pouvoir leur était inimaginable, absolument sans limites. Et ils pensaient, quoi ? Qu'un vieil homme, une femme sans âge et qu'un rigolo en noir allaient lui être supérieurs ?

-Ne pensez pas que vous me faites peur… Grinça-t-il

-Vous _devriez_ avoir peur.

Jedusor haussa un sourcil, alors que la reine perdait un instant de son flegme. « _Draco, ne dit rien…_ » Le garçon qui aurait dû dormir pour toujours… Tom eut un petit rictus. Alors comme ça il avait du cran. Il le regardait, du haut de sa croissance inachevée, les poings serrés et les yeux noirs, comme s'il avait vraiment ressenti de la haine. Comme si un _enfant_ avait pu savoir ce que _haine_ signifiait. Risible.

-Vous sous-estimez le monde parce que vous vous pensez invincible, mais ils sont plus puissants que vous ! Eux se battent pour quelque chose !

-Tout comme _moi !_

Draco sursauta, le rictus de Jedusor s'agrandit, alors que Minerva était violemment projetée en avant – touchée dans le dos. Albus et Severus se retournèrent en un instant. _Ombrage !_ Elle se tenait là, échevelée, à bout de souffle et rouge de rage. Minerva tentait de se relever avec difficulté, un faible grognement de douleur au bord des lèvres.

-Dolorès ! Ne te mêle-

-Tu n'as plus d'ordre à me donner vieil homme ! Hurla-t-elle – et elle l'envoya au tapis à son tour. Plus depuis des _décennies !_

Jedusor eut un rire hystérique. Lorsque Severus leva sa baguette vers son ancienne collègue il se saisit de son poignet d'un balayement d'air, qu'il tordit assez pour lui arracher un cri – sa baguette tomba et roula sur le sol. Draco la regarda s'éloigner de son parrain avec terreur. Il voulut se précipiter pour la lui renvoyer, mais un léger « _hun hun_ » l'en empêcha. Il se retourna, lentement… Ombrage pointait sa propre baguette sur la tempe de sa mère.

-Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi, dit-elle dans un rictus amer.

Le rire de Tom semblait doucement se calmer alors qu'il soupirait, profondément, sourire terrible aux lèvres. Le prince et la reine tenus en respect, les fées à sa merci, les lutins agenouillés auprès des leurs, qui revenaient à eux avec la plus grand peine… Et ils avaient osé appeler ça une résistance ? Ha ! Dès que ses espions le préviendraient du départ des roi Nott et Malfoy de ses terres, il saurait sans mal retrouver le chemin de ses appartements, récupérer quelques objets de valeur et disparaître pour quelques années… histoire que les choses se tassent. Il avait bien le temps de revenir un jour maîtriser ces misérables terres – à commencer par ces ridicules Montagnes.

-Vous pensez tous que je n'ai eu qu'une vie… Dit-il. Mais j'ai vécu sur toutes les terres de ce continent, l'équivalent de dix jeunesses.

Il avait rencontré, formé et corrompu des dizaines et des dizaines de citoyens, dans chacun de ces pays. Une poignée s'était même révélée… vraiment talentueuse. Ombrage n'était pas la seule qui aurait donné sa vie pour la sienne – Tom n'avait pas peur d'attendre le renouveau de ses heures de gloire.

-Seuls, vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi, sourit-il. Je sortirai d'ici sans le moindre mal, libre comme l'air.

Draco serra les poings, serra les dents. Marcus et Oliver relevèrent des yeux noirs vers Jedusor, alors qu'Astoria seulement rouvrait les yeux avec difficulté. Minerva, toujours à terre, aidait Albus à se redresser à son tour – le sort de Dolorès l'avait touché en pleine cage thoracique. Seuls Severus, le poignet dans la main, et Sirius, toujours la tête en bas, avaient levé les yeux vers la porte. Lentement, un petit sourire naissait à leurs lèvres.

-Ils ne sont pas seuls, Jedusor.

Et le Jedusor en question haussa un sourcil, décala légèrement la tête. Ça, c'était une voix nouvelle. Et cette voix nouvelle, elle menaçait Ombrage dans son dos, qui avait levé les mains en évidence, les dents grinçantes, libérant du même coup la souveraine de sa baguette. Il plissa les yeux. Un jeune homme à la peau sombre, au regard décidé, à la tête d'un petit groupe de misérables, et qui tenait dans sa main une épée affutée. Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Ce morveux tenait son alliée en respect.

-Ils ont le soutien des royaumes Nott et Zabini, continuait-il. Au nom de nos patries nous condamnons votre régence, et au nom du peuple des Montagnes nous vous détrônons.

Tom haussa son second sourcil. Ce n'était certes pas l'évocation de leur autorité qui allait l'arrêter… Juste une seconde, il passa sa main sur sa cape, à l'endroit où il avait mis son miroir dans une poche. Ces vermisseaux n'étaient qu'une pitoyable perte de temps. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda vers son chasseur qui pendait toujours par les pieds. Il aurait au moins aimé pouvoir prendre le temps d'exécuter celui-là dans les formes avant de se battre contre les autres, histoire d'être sûr que ce serait fait… Ou alors il les massacrait tous, et le finissait après tout le monde, pour bien finir le travail. Il eut un léger rictus mauvais.

Mais quelque chose fit soudain frémir le sol, et il perdit son sourire, se retournant vers la porte. C'était comme… comme une armée. Une armée de bottes dans le couloir en direction de cette chambre. Et pourtant il avait tort sur un point… ce n'était pas que des bottes. C'était tous genres de chausses. Ils étaient des centaines, menés par des êtres deux fois plus petits d'eux, qui se tinrent bientôt dans l'embrasure de la porte. Une lutine et un lutin, qui présentaient ce sourire de vainqueur – Jedusor écarquilla les yeux, le cœur soudain affolé. Il regarda autour de lui, les autres réalisaient peu à peu. Derrière eux, dans le couloir, à perte de vu sans doute, armés de fourches, d'épées émoussées de décoration, d'accessoires de cheminées, de battes de bois… les habitants et serviteurs du palais royal. Tous.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais où il les avait planqués… Sourit Daphnée – et Cédric eut un petit rire.

Plus personne ne bougea – les secondes s'étirèrent. Et puis Remus eut un sursaut de surprise, alors que Sirius tentait une brusque torsion. Ses pieds s'échappèrent de ses bottes, Remus eut un mouvement vers lui, comme si à cette distance il aurait pu faire quelque chose. Mais Sirius roula sur le sol, attrapa la baguette de Severus au passage et lui lança, alors qu'il allongeait la main vers la table de chevet et empoignait un peigne de bois, qu'il brisa d'un geste de sec pour en menacer Jedusor. En un instant, il fut tenu en joug par les deux hommes.

-Et maintenant quoi, Jedusor ? Lança Cédric à la porte.

-Je vais vous le dire, s'avança Narcissa. Maintenant, nous traînons ce traître à mes cachots.

Piégé. Il était piégé. Une poignée d'adversaires, même magiques, il aurait pu les maîtriser sans peine – mais quelques centaines d'hommes et de femmes en colère en embuscade dans ce couloir, il ne les passerait jamais. Il allait devoir fuir par les extérieurs. Mais pour ce faire… D'un geste brusque, il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et frappa ses paumes entre elles – la fée en noir tira mais son sort se perdit dans le brouillard qui s'épaississait déjà autour de lui.

-Vous comprendrez l'erreur que vous avez faite de me sous-estimer ! Eclata sa voix dans la pièce, à la fois partout et nulle part.

Les jeunes princes regardèrent autour d'eux pour le trouver, les gestes nerveux, mais Jedusor avait comme disparu. La pièce s'obscurcissait.

- _Sirius !_

Remus tenta de traverser la chambre mais il ne vit bientôt plus rien – derrière lui Minerva se releva brusquement pour se jeter sur Ombrage, mais elle disparut d'un mouvement dramatique de cape, Marcus voulut se jeter sur la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme mais déjà des branches épaisses poussaient et envahissaient l'espace.

-Cédric ! _Daphnée !_

Rien à faire. Ils ne les entendaient plus. Ils n'étaient peut-être même plus au même endroit… Dans le couloir, les lutins avaient les yeux écarquillés. Daphnée se précipita sur la porte, mais elle s'était refermée violemment et était comme verrouillée. De grands gaillards en tabliers et en armures les firent s'écarter, elle et Cédric – « _Laissez-nous essayer_ ». Ils foncèrent sur le battant, et foncèrent encore… mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ils étaient coincés à l'extérieur. Et tous les autres… les héritiers, la reine, et leurs amis…

Ils étaient tous piégés à l'intérieur.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

C'était donc le groupe mené par Narcissa qui a été le premier ! Mais vous voyez, c'était serré ;) **Alors à votre avis, ils étaient où tous ces gens ?** (Réponse bientôt si je me souviens bien...)

J'attends bien évidemment vos avis avec impatience, même si je sais que la semaine des fêtes n'est pas propice au temps tout seul pour lire de la fanfiction... Et je vous dis à vendredi prochain ( **05/01/18** ) ( _ **DEUX-MILLE-DIX-HUIT !**_ ) pour le chapitre 27 ! :3

Ciao ciao, et **BON REVEILLON !** ~  
Chip.


	29. 27 - La fin d'un règne

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **BONNE ANNÉE 2018 ! \ o /**

J'espère que vous avez bien fêté le réveillon, et que ces quatre premiers jours ont été super pour vous ! Joyeux cinquième jour ;)

 **.**

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- La fin d'un règne -**

Blaise avait les mains autour de lui, comme en prévention, son épée toujours fermement maintenue dans l'une d'elle. Tout s'était assombri, soudainement. Il se retourna d'un côté, puis de l'autre, mais ses yeux avaient tout le mal du monde à s'habituer au nouveau manque de lumière.

-Ron ! Appela-t-il.

-Ici, juste à côté.

Il avait été beaucoup moins surpris par l'obscurité soudaine – ses yeux étaient habitués aux conditions des fonds marins. Ce qui l'étonnait c'était surtout…

-Blaise, il y a des arbres… des arbres partout…

Ils avaient bougé, ils n'étaient plus dans la chambre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. De nouveau, ils faisaient face à un magistral maniement de sorcellerie… Il prit la main libre de Blaise et la serra doucement, pour indiquer sa présence. Blaise la pressa en retour.

-C'est inutile, Jedusor ! Lança Théodore. Nous sommes plus nombreux que vous !

Mais tout ce qui lui répondit fut un rire, un rire terrible et cruel qui sembla venir de partout à la fois, alors qu'un ricanement aigu lui faisait écho – celui d'Ombrage, aucun doute n'était possible. Neville se rapprocha de Théodore, doucement. Il crut un instant que c'était peut-être pour se rassurer, mais il le sentit glisser ses doigts contre sa ceinture et lui prendre son poignard – Théo eut un petit sourire. Décidément, il aimait ce garçon. Il était… plein de ressources.

Le brouillard s'était épaissi, et la forêt était dense. Draco fit un tour complet sur lui-même, à la recherche de repères, mais il ne reconnaissait rien de cet endroit et cette obscurité l'angoissait. Elle était comme… irréelle. Tom Jedusor semblait avoir disparu. La reine Narcissa se rapprocha de lui, protectrice.

-Draco, ne t'éloigne pas… Souffla-t-elle.

Il ne sut pas dire si elle était plus nerveuse pour lui ou pour elle-même. Quelque chose en lui se propagea, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce qu'à cet instant… il fut nerveux pour elle. Elle enroula ses doigts autour de son avant-bras, maternelle, dos à son dos. Il tenta de percer l'obscurité de ses yeux plissés. Il ne voyait que des branchages et, au sol, de la terre. A quelques pas de là Remus prenait, le temps de quelques secondes, Sirius dans ses bras.

-Ça va ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Dieux…

-Je vais bien Remus, je t'assure je vais bien.

Mais il avait une main contre sa blessure à l'abdomen et Remus sentait bien que son épaule lui était douloureuse après sa chute. Il n'y avait pas eu idée de se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup ! Il n'en revenait pas qu'un cœur eut pu battre si fort, et qu'il s'agissait du sien. Il s'écarta de l'étreinte et mit ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

-Remus… je te promets, je vais bien…

Il avait eu si peur… _si_ _peur_. Mais il n'eut à peine le temps de regarder dans les yeux de Sirius que la voix de Jedusor résonna de nouveau, partout entre les arbres. Il serra la main de Sirius dans la sienne.

-Ici vous êtes dans _mon_ royaume !

Luna ouvrait les yeux à son tour, et Marcus l'aida à se relever alors qu'Oliver aidait Astoria à se tenir debout. « _Colin… il faut…_ » Mais le petit Colin ne tarderait plus à reprendre ses esprits à son tour. Il était robuste. Comme Astoria, Luna, Oliver et tous les autres l'avaient déjà été à son âge. A quelques détails près.

-Jamais vous ne sortirez victorieux de ces bois… Résonna la voix de Jedusor en échos entre les branches. Je suis plus puissant que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer !

Sirius serra les dents, sa main revint d'elle-même à hauteur de sa blessure à l'abdomen. _Cette pourriture…_ Il regarda autour de lui, tenta de retrouver dans la pénombre la totalité des silhouettes de ses alliés. Tous ces gosses… ça ne faisait rien qu'ils fussent de sang royal ou non, ils n'avaient pas la trempe pour se battre contre ce sorcier. Peut-être étaient-ils braves, peut-être étaient-ils forts, mais Jedusor était diabolique. Même les lutins, avec leur magie, avaient été impuissants contre lui. Peut-être ces trois autres créatures magiques, avec une expérience plus grande…

-Ce sont les fées du royaume de mes Souverains, souffla Remus près de lui. Ils ont toute leur confiance.

Sirius hocha la tête, une fois. Que le couple royal ait confiance en eux était déjà une très bonne chose – cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient du talent. Cependant était-ce assez, contre un être aussi maléfique de Tom Jedusor ? Mais soudain il sursauta, et tous les autres avec lui. La silhouette sombre et sinistre du sorcier noir venait de se matérialiser devant lui.

-BOUH !

Mais elle n'était pas seule. Il y en avait d'autres, tout en cercle autour d'eux – Draco frémit de peur. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda autour de lui avec terreur, alors qu'ils se regroupaient tous plus au centre, pris au piège. Le terrible ricanement de l'homme semblait le traverser de part en part, comme un spectre. Non loin de lui, ses parrains ne savaient plus sur lequel de ces corps pointer leurs armes – Minerva tenta un sortilège mais il passa au travers de ce Jedusor. Celui qui faisait face à Sirius, dans un rictus cruel, s'élança à pleine vitesse et, d'un coup sec dans l'air, parvint à le faire se plier en deux de souffrance.

- _Arg !_

Il tomba à genoux tant la douleur était vive et, alors que Remus, pâli, se précipitait vers lui, il retourna vers lui sa paume couverte de son propre sang. Sa blessure à l'abdomen, elle s'était… Remus n'eut pas même le temps de lui parler que le prince Malfoy se voyait asséner un coup puissant, invisible, qui l'envoya glisser de plusieurs mètres sur le sol terreux. « _Draco !_ » cria sa mère la reine – mais le Jedusor qu'elle tenta d'agresser se volatilisa devant elle.

-Vous êtes _fous_ , fit sa voix, si vous pensez vous en sortir !

Un vent terrible se leva, balayant les lutins loin de leur cadet inconscient et forçant Albus à mettre un genou au sol, à bout de souffle. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer et desserrer ses poings, nerveusement, à la recherche d'une solution miracle. Si seulement il pouvait commencer par comprendre comment ce sorcier les avait fait changer de lieu, il pourrait les ramener au palais, en terrain connu… mais aucune idée brillante ne semblait vouloir lui venir. Une chose était sûre, cependant : un seul de ces Jedusor était le vrai.

-Nous devons le neutraliser ! Cria-t-il à la ronde, par-dessus la bourrasque qui se tarissait à peine.

-Non, vraiment ? Ironisa Minerva près de lui, la voix élevée de la même façon.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas une seule seconde. Il devait penser, et penser _vite_. Cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule… Il sursauta – on venait d'apparaître dans son dos. Il se retourna, vivement, juste à temps pour se retrouver face à face avec Ombrage.

-Vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez, sourit-elle.

Et l'instant d'après une douleur sans nom lui traversait le crâne – il hurla, au point qu'il ne put plus entendre rien d'autre. C'était comme si on lui arrachait le cerveau, petit bout par petit bout. Près de lui, Minerva se mit à hurler à son tour. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais même ça était atroce, et même en y parvenant il n'y voyait rien du tout, comme si on lui avait arraché les yeux.

-Vous aimez ? Un sort de mon cru… dommage que je n'ai que deux mains…

Son ricanement cruel résonna à ses oreilles alors qu'Albus se relevait avec difficulté, à quelques pas, les doigts tremblant autour de sa baguette tant son énergie semblait drainée par ce vent des enfers. Et puis tout s'arrêta, et Severus s'écroula, le souffle court, un sifflet aigu et sourd dans ses tympans – et le rire d'Ombrage qui n'avait pas cessé, quelque part autour d'eux. En relevant les yeux, faiblement, il vit le prince Zabini, son épée à la main, qui venait de se faire évaporer Ombrage, loin d'eux.

-M-merci… Souffla-t-il.

Le prince eut un hochement de tête, comme systématique, les yeux comme écarquillés sous un choc. Peut-être était-ce la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un utiliser la magie de cette manière… Albus vint lui tendre la main et Severus s'en saisit.

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec les arbres…

Ron avait les yeux aux cimes, les sourcils froncés. Blaise ne se retourna pas, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

-Qu-quoi ?

-Les arbres, répéta Ron en se rapprochant de lui à reculons. Ils sont bizarres.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas un expert en arbres. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup de là où il venait. Mais… il voyait peut-être mieux que quiconque dans cette semi-obscurité et… ces arbres-là… avaient… _quelque chose_. Remus l'avait entendu, et leva les yeux à son tour – Sirius ne pouvait toujours pas se lever, mais son regard suivit. Théodore fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, ces arbres ? Chuchota-t-il, nerveux.

Son cœur battait fort, à lui aussi. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé sur un champ de bataille, et sûrement pas sur un champ de bataille de cette sorte. Jedusor apparut soudainement devant lui et son cœur fit un bond de tous les diables – il fendit l'air de son épée mais le coup ne l'atteint pas. La terreur le prit. Jedusor poussa sèchement l'air de ses deux mains vers lui et il s'envola brutalement, pour aller s'écraser violemment contre le sol à plusieurs mètres – sa tête cogna rudement la terre rêche.

-Théodore !

Il ne put dire de qui cette voix vint. Pendant un instant, tout tourna, le ciel sombre, la cime des arbres… Neville se précipita à ses côtés – Ombrage tenta de l'en empêcher mais la reine Narcissa ramassa son épée tombée au sol et frappa l'air à sa hauteur pour la faire disparaître comme l'avait fait Blaise avant elle. Draco gémit en se redressant douloureusement près d'elle et elle eut un sursaut, lâcha l'épée, se précipita vers lui.

-Théodore… Répéta Neville lorsqu'il fut à genoux. Est-ce que tu m'entends…

-Je le vois, répondit-il, vague, le regard troublé vers le ciel. Je vois ce qu'il y a, dans les arbres…

Remus aussi, avait compris, et ses yeux s'écarquillaient. La lune était rude avec lui ces temps-ci, mais il ne sentait rien. Ce n'était pas dû aux nuages, ce n'était pas dû à sa forme incomplète, parce qu'en sa présence il la ressentait toujours. Une fenêtre ouverte, une nuit un peu froide, dès lors qu'elle était pleine de moitié, il la sentait.

-On est toujours dans la chambre ! Lança-t-il alors, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… Souffla Sirius près de lui, avant de tousser de l'effort.

-Ce n'est qu'une ruse, pour nous égarer ! C'est _lui_ qui est pris au piè-

Il cessa brusquement, parce qu'une main gigantesque sortit de nulle part, le prit avec violence et le souleva de terre, serrant fort – le souffle de Sirius se coupa en même temps que celui de Remus, sous le choc. Son cœur sembla même cesser de battre, alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient de terreur. Remus était comme pris au piège par un géant, avec la force d'un gigantesque étau… Le Jedusor qui apparut alors fut le réel, il en fut certain. Aucune autre de ses copies ne pouvait avoir un regard si haineux.

-Moi, pris au piège ? Tonna-t-il. Pour un moins que rien _maudit_ tel que toi, c'est bien vite s'avancer !

La main de géant se resserra un peu plus autour de son corps. Sirius pouvait voir son visage crispé de douleur, ses dents serrées, et pourtant ce regard qui disait manquer d'air… Le prince Malfoy était complètement debout maintenait, et complètement pétrifié – comme les autres. Cette apparition avait mis dans tous leurs regards une étincelle de détresse. Sauf peut-être ceux des fées, qui se durcirent. Albus leva prestement sa baguette et visa les doigts immenses, comme pour les faire lâcher.

Son sort dévia vers un arbre, et une branche tomba – _Ombrage_. Elle ne les laisserait donc jamais en paix !

-Je vous surpassssse, maintenant… Fit-elle, apparaissant devant eux, la voix sombre.

Sa silhouette se changeait lentement en quelque chose d'autre et, par réflexe, chacune des fées fit un pas en arrière. Elle fut bientôt massive, ondulante, l'apparence aussi _sournoise_ que son esprit.

-C'est pas vrai… Souffla Severus, désespéré. Un basilic…

Un dragon ne lui avait pas suffi, il avait fallu qu'elle apprenne à se changer en un monstre différent ! Un serpent gigantesque qui les encercla bientôt de son corps et les coupa de tous les autres – qui durent s'écarter en vitesse pour ne pas se faire écraser par son corps rampant quand elle passa entre eux et les autres. Bientôt ils furent comme seuls au monde et même leurs sorts sur ses écailles semblaient n'avoir pas plus d'effet qu'une piqure de moustiques. Où était donc un prince vaillant et son épée quand ils en avaient besoin ! Le rire de Tom Jedusor retentit de nouveau.

-Et dire que vous me pensiez _piégé_ !

Le regard confus de Sirius croisa celui du prince héritier Malfoy, qui avait le souffle court et se tenait le bras, choc de l'apparition du Serpent. Son regard balaya la clairière, il vit les princes Nott et Zabini, qui levaient leurs armes vers la bête. Il croisa aussi le regard du jeune rouquin, de qui les yeux s'agrandirent doucement, et se retourna prestement vers le garçon aux cheveux bruns. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns, armé d'un petit poignard. Et soudain, Sirius sut quoi faire. Toujours à terre, tenant à peine sur ses genoux, il se retourna, vivement :

-Luna ! Appela-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, vivement. Puis ils se posèrent, tout aussi vifs, sur Jedusor qui tenait toujours Lupin dans une main magique gigantesque, son attention toute à sa victoire. Elle sauta sur l'occasion : brandit ses mains droit devant elle et invoqua le miroir qu'elle savait caché dans sa cape – d'un geste sec vers Sirius, elle le lui envoya. L'objet sortit des plis de la tenue du sorcier, qui suivit le mouvement, soudain tiré de son euphorie.

-Oh que non !

Aussi simplement que la fois d'avant, il rappela l'objet magique à lui. Mais une douleur aigue le toucha à l'épaule et il ne put empêcher un cri mêlé de surprise – le miroir tomba et glissa sur le sol alors que Jedusor se retourna vers celui qui avait _osé_. Il retira le poignard de son épaule, d'un geste plein de rage, ses yeux se posant sur l'avorton qui avait voulu le blesser.

- _Misérable…_ Siffla-t-il.

-Non, ici ! L'interrompit la voix autoritaire de l'héritier Malfoy.

Les yeux de Jedusor s'écarquillèrent alors. _Non…_ Le prince avait arrêté le miroir dans sa course, le pied sur son manche. Il n'allait pas oser…

- _Ça_ , s'exclama-t-il, c'est pour Harry !

Et il brisa la surface lisse à la force de son talon. Le sorcier vacilla, la main géante se volatilisa, Remus tomba à terre. Jedusor s'élança vers Draco, mais Astoria l'enferma dans une bulle, pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Elle fut rejointe par Luna, Marcus et Oliver. Une bulle de quatre était moins puissante qu'une bulle de sept, mais cet imposteur perdait peu à peu son pouvoir : ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Ombrage se dressa de toute sa hauteur, cracha, tous crocs dehors, dans la direction du bourreau de son Maître.

-Arrête ça ! Hurla Jedusor, prisonnier.

-Et _ça_ , continua Draco, c'est pour le monde entier !

Un deuxième coup brutal dans le miroir brisa ses morceaux fragmentés si petits qu'on eut pu jamais les recoller les uns aux autres.

- _NON !_

Le corps de serpent d'Ombrage fut pris d'un frisson. Jedusor tomba à genoux dans sa bulle, que les lutins firent doucement disparaître. Sirius s'était avancé, douloureusement, vers Remus. La forêt, doucement, disparaissait à son tour. Il était affaibli… pire, sous les yeux effarés des plus jeunes et de la reine, il vieillissait à vue d'œil. Ombrage reprit sa forme, la main au cœur, sous le choc. « _C'est impossible…_ » Mais ça ne l'était pas. Elle voulut prendre la fuite, mais les arbres se rétractant laissèrent place à la porte ouverte et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec deux lutins et une armée de serviteurs en colère. Tout son visage pâlit d'un seul coup d'un seul.

-Tu n'iras nulle part, Dolorès, lança l'aîné des fées – sentencieux.

-Albus, regarde ça… Souffla Minerva près de lui. C'est incroyable…

Elle avait les yeux rivés vers Jedusor, au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ils ne pouvaient voir son visage et pourtant… C'était comme si son corps tout entier avait maigri, s'était décharné. Ses cheveux, peu à peu, semblaient se détacher d'eux-mêmes de son crâne. Il releva vivement le visage vers eux, et ses yeux étaient rouges.

-Vous n'avez pas gagné ! Ragea-t-il. Vous n'avez _pas gagné_ !

Blaise et Théodore abaissèrent leurs épées vers lui, les pointes dirigées vers son visage. Près de la porte, une paire de gardes en armure passait les fers à Ombrage – fers que Cédric et Daphnée envoûtaient pour qu'elle ne puisse s'en échapper. Elle se débattait, mais rien n'y faisait, et quand Jedusor se mit à rire elle hurla de rage.

-Vous avez usurpé le trône du Pays des Montagnes, annonça la reine Narcissa en s'avançant entre les héritiers, ignorant son rire. Ses gens seront vos juges et vos bourreaux.

-Ah oui ?

Son sourire parut plus terrifiant encore maintenant qu'il avait perdu – son visage était méconnaissable, ridé, pâle, presque vert, comme si la maladie l'avait gagné… Blaise fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il échangea un rapide regard avec Théodore. Cet homme était fou.

-Eux, et quel souverain !

Et son rire éclata plus terrible encore. Draco se sentit emporté par la honte – et la colère. Il s'approcha à grands pas, passa entre sa mère et le prince Nott, et avant d'avoir pu y repenser à deux fois il frappa le sorcier au visage. « _Draco !_ » Mais il n'avait que faire de la réaction de sa mère. Cet homme n'était pas un _homme_. C'était un _monstre_. Il le saisit par le col et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il aurait aimé faire disparaître ce rictus de malheur.

-Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort, dit-il entre ses dents. Et je le ramènerai.

-Vraiment ? Répondit Jedusor, sans le quitter des yeux un instant. Je serais curieux de voir ça…

Déjà des hommes et des femmes entraient dans la chambre pour ficeler ses mains derrière son dos, solidement, douloureusement sans doute, et pourtant il continuait de sourire. Draco ne sut pas que répondre, et pourtant la colère faisait vibrer tout son corps. Narcissa posa une main sur son épaule alors qu'on emmenait Jedusor aux cachots, avec Ombrage qui ne cessait de se débattre. Draco les regarda disparaître dans le couloir avec amertume.

Amertume… et _honte._

 **.**

La chambre dans laquelle ils avaient allongé Harry n'était pas une chambre royale, mais elle avait été la plus proche et la plus sûre. Vide, inhabitée, simplement meublée. Lumineuse, sans doute, en journée, mais la nuit était toujours aussi épaisse. Draco entra sans faire de bruit, et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il ne lâcha pas immédiatement la poignée, comme s'il hésitait à rentrer vraiment.

Harry n'avait pas bougé. Sur le dos, les yeux clos, le visage impassible.

Il s'avança, comme avec prudence, souleva doucement la chaise près de l'unique table contre le mur et l'approcha du lit. Il s'y assit, avec révérence. Et maintenant ? Il baissa les yeux. D'abord hésitant, il avança sa main vers la sienne, inerte… et puis il la saisit, avec douceur. Elle était froide, et il ferma les yeux. _Il n'est pas mort_ , se força-t-il à se dire. _Il n'est pas mort_. La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et il l'entendit, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Elle se referma, tout aussi doucement. Il y eut quelques pas sur le sol, puis plus rien. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Severus se tenait debout au pied du lit.

-Comment… – la voix de Draco se coinça un instant dans sa gorge. Comment est-ce qu'on le réveille ? Parvint-il à demander.

Son parrain ne répondit pas tout de suite. Albus, Minerva et lui avaient déjà commencé à y réfléchir, ils avaient même scanné de leur magie le corps du prince inconscient, plusieurs fois. Mais il y avait tellement de sortilèges, de potions, d'envoûtements, de malédictions qui pouvaient avoir un tel résultat…

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il, grave. Pas encore.

Draco referma les yeux, douloureux. Il baissa la tête, les deux mains autour de celle d'Harry, il la porta tout contre son front. Il se sentait complètement impuissant. Harry, lui, aurait su quoi faire.

-Nous trouverons, Draco. Je te le promets.

Il ne répondit rien, et Severus quitta la chambre, en refermant sans bruit derrière lui. Une larme s'échappa de ses paupières closes, coula le long de sa joue et alla s'écraser sur le sol. Le froid se répandait peu à peu dans tout son corps – bientôt, il fut pris de sanglots. _Harry…_

-Je t'en prie, supplia-t-il, dis-moi ce que je dois faire…

Mais Harry restait silencieux. Et à moins que Draco ne trouve comment le faire revenir à lui, il le resterait pour toujours.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

De vous à moi... il est pas fût' fût' notre petit Draco... Hm ? x) En même temps, la magie, c'est pas son rayon !

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de cette bataille ?** Pas trop brouillon ? Pas facile facile, quand ils sont beaucoup comme ça... :O

De mon côté j'attends vos avis avec impatience, et je vous dis à vendredi prochain (12/01/18) pour le chapitre 28 ! :)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	30. 28 - Un dernier miracle

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **Yurio -**

Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs ! :D  
J'ai carrément pensé à Anastasia pour cette scène, c'est vrai ;)  
J'espère que la suite (et fin !) te plaira tout autant, n'hésite surtout pas à me dire ce que tu en penseras ! :3  
Bonne lecture !

 **.**

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Un dernier miracle -**

Lucius avait chevauché toute la nuit, et enfin il le voyait. Son palais se découpait dans la semi-obscurité de l'aube naissante, haut et glorieux. Tout semblait calme… mais il ne savait que trop bien comme les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. D'un geste d'expert, il fit accélérer sa monture plus encore – si seulement c'était possible. Il avait derrière lui une armée d'hommes qui n'avaient pas dormi et savait qu'Alphard Nott devait arriver aux portes de ses murs lui aussi à l'heure qu'il était, avec ses propres troupes. Peut-être même y était-il déjà. Au galop ils s'approchaient et s'approchaient encore, alors que devant eux le palais grandissait, et les grilles se faisaient plus proches. Il s'apprêtait à crier aux gardes à leur poste de les ouvrir pour le laisser entrer dans sa course, mais il n'eut pas à le faire…

-Ouvrez les grilles ! Ouvrez les grilles !

C'était Narcissa, c'était son épouse, qui courait dans sa direction en tenant sa robe au-dessus de ses chevilles. Les grilles s'ouvrirent et il sauta à terre avant même que son cheval ne se soit complètement arrêté. Elle allait bien ! Elle n'était pas blessée ! Il la prit dans ses bras dès qu'il le put, et leur élan à tous les deux les fit tourner un instant.

-Tu vas bien ! S'exclama-t-il, si soulagé.

-Si tu savais Lucius… il s'est passé des choses terribles pendant ton absence…

Elle le maintenait fermement contre elle, les yeux fermés – tellement rassurée par son retour. Il aurait pu périr dans ces Montagnes, il aurait pu… Derrière eux la horde de soldats descendait de cheval et se dirigeait avec fatigue vers les écuries. Lucius se sépara de son épouse, les sourcils froncés, l'air inquiet de nouveau. Ses mains vinrent prendre le visage de son aimée entre ses paumes.

-Comment ça ? Que s'est-il passé ? C'est Jedusor, n'est-ce pas ? Ce truand…

Il eut un mouvement pour s'éloigner de son épouse et s'élancer vers le palais, trouver ce malotru, mais Narcissa le retint d'une main et dans son sourire fatigué il comprit que cet imposteur n'était plus en l'état de faire du mal à qui que ce fût. Il l'avait laissée seule, il était tellement… tellement désolé…

-Je n'étais pas seule, mon amour, dit-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Les enfants d'Alphard et de Clarence nous ont été d'un grand secours, et ton fils… oh ton fils a été incroyable, sourit-elle.

Draco ? Draco était revenu ? Mais… Lucius pensait, que… Son épouse l'attira à elle de nouveau pour le reprendre dans ses bras et il se laissa faire avec grâce. C'était une bonne chose que Draco soit revenu, surtout s'il avait pu aider sa mère contre ce sorcier. Un instant encore, Lucius profita de la douce étreinte de sa moitié. Le fils Nott était ici… Il devrait envoyer un message à Alphard au plus vite, pour le rassurer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tant de choses avaient eues lieu pendant son absence, lui qui n'avait été parti que quatre jours.

-Et Draco ? Demanda-t-il en s'écartant de nouveau. Où est-il en ce moment ?

Mais le regard de sa reine se rembrunit soudain. Elle resserra doucement ses mains dans les siennes, il put le sentir sans mal. Alors il eut peur. Peur que quelque chose de terrible soit arrivé à leur enfant. Pourtant Draco était sain et sauf, pour ça il n'avait rien à craindre. Narcissa tourna doucement le visage vers le château, leva les yeux sur une fenêtre dans les étages.

-Là-haut, dit-elle avec peine. Il est là-haut.

Lucius suivit son regard, et avant même qu'elle eut à lui raconter il comprit qu'il s'était produit un malheur. Dans les étages, la chambre se remplissait lentement de la toute nouvelle lumière du jour. Jamais Draco n'aurait cru possible de passer toute une nuit sans dormir, ainsi dans une chambre. Debout dans un coin de la pièce, dos au mur, il avait les yeux fixés sur le corps inconscient d'Harry. Ils étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré et d'être restés si longtemps ouverts. Severus n'était pas revenu, mais Minerva était passée, et Albus. Ils se relayaient, pour voir comment il allait. Il le savait. Il savait aussi qu'ils travaillaient dur pour trouver le sortilège, la potion ou il-ne-savait-quoi qui avait mis Harry dans cette situation, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de leur en vouloir. De s'en vouloir.

Il était si faible. Si faible. Harry avait besoin de lui, maintenant plus que jamais, et il était complètement impuissant. Quand il pensait que Jedusor était en cage, et que tout aurait dû leur sourire aujourd'hui… il avait cette boule d'amertume qui lui entravait la gorge. Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, lentement. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, en réserve, gelé de sa nuit blanche, il regarda en contrebas. Le roi était rentré. Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de chevaux et de cavaliers qui allaient et venaient dans la cour. Ecuries, foin, eau, armures. Tout aussi lentement, alourdi d'épuisement, il tourna le visage vers l'unique lit de la chambre. Le palais reprenait vie.

Et Harry. Qui ne bougeait pas.

-Prince Malfoy… ?

La porte s'ouvrait lentement, Draco n'avait pas entendu les discrets coups qui y avaient été portés. Tentant de se reprendre, il se redressa en meilleure posture et essuya vivement ses yeux mouillés. L'homme entra, et referma très doucement derrière lui. C'était Monsieur Lupin, celui qui était parti chercher de l'aide en pleine nuit et grâce à qui ils avaient eu le soutien des princes Zabini et Nott, et de leurs amis.

-Je ne voulais pas vous importuner…

-Non, non vous ne… vous ne m'importunez pas du tout.

Il tenta de sourire mais échoua – baissa les yeux, détourna le visage. L'homme s'approcha du lit, comme avec humilité, et s'arrêta à une distance bien plus que respectable.

-Je… je ne voudrais pas sortir de ma place, Sir, mais…

-Vous voulez savoir s'il va mieux ? Sourit Draco sans joie. Vous en avez tous les droits. Et… je ne sais pas.

Il aurait voulu en dire plus, mais il n'y avait rien de plus à en dire. Il se rapprocha du lit à son tour et s'assit sur la chaise, qu'il avait maintes et maintes fois déplacée au cours de la nuit. L'homme le remercia de lui avoir répondu et Draco hocha la tête, distraitement, sans quitter Harry des yeux. L'autre s'inclina, doucement, et tourna les talons, mais Draco se releva soudainement.

-Oh, attendez ! Dit-il.

Lupin se retourna, surpris, alors que Draco fouillait dans ses poches.

-J'ai… j'ai ceci… ceci pour vous, dit-il enfin en sortant un morceau de parchemin de l'une des poches de son pantalon. Harry m'a dit… enfin, il m'a dit qu'il devait le donner à quelqu'un ici quand il a voulu venir la première fois mais… et, enfin, il y a votre nom dessus, alors…

Il parut plus étonné encore, et s'approcha de lui comme avec prudence. Il prit le morceau de parchemin et le regarda, sans l'ouvrir. Puis il releva les yeux vers lui, et le remercia sur un ton étrangement troublé, que Draco ne saisit pas. Il tenta de lui sourire, et le regarda partir, aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré. Puis il tourna les talons à son tour et retourna auprès d'Harry. Près de la chaise, il hésita à s'y asseoir. Et puis il s'y résolut. Ce n'était pas comme s'il comptait aller nulle part ailleurs.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

Et il resterait à son chevet jusqu'à ce que le miracle tant attendu ne lui soit enfin accordé.

 **.**

Blaise s'était assis sur les quelques marches qui menaient à l'arrière-cour et aux jardins, avec quelques petits pains dorés qu'il avait pris sur la grande table dressée pour leur petit déjeuner, et un grand bol de café chaud. Le soleil se levait, et c'était magnifique. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu dix ans en une nuit et il ne savait pas trop comment il se sentait à ce sujet, mais ce dont il était certain était qu'il aurait pu se lever tous les jours devant un tableau aussi beau. Ron, dans la lumière du soleil levant, était la créature la plus belle de ces jardins royaux.

-Eh bien ! S'éleva une voix derrière lui. J'ai dormi comme une masse !

Il eut un petit sourire. C'était Théo, qui arrivait de l'intérieur et qui vint se laisser tomber sur la marche près de lui. La nuit avait été très courte, mais bien profonde, pour lui aussi. Trois heures d'un sommeil de plomb valaient toujours mieux que zéro heure de rien du tout. Théodore lui prit un petit pain et Blaise l'entendit soupirer en mordant dedans – il retint avec peine un petit rire satisfait. Lui aussi avait savouré son premier petit pain. D'ailleurs, il avait aussi savouré les deux suivants.

-Alors c'est lui ? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques instants d'un silence confortable.

Blaise se tourna vers lui, confus le temps d'une seconde. Mais Théo se tourna vers lui à son tour, et il avait ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-C'est lui ton miracle ?

Il avait la voix douce et bienveillante d'un ami satisfait, et Blaise sentit s'épanouir sur ses propres lèvres un sourire incrédule. Comme si lui-même n'en revenait toujours pas. _Ron_. Il eut un petit hochement de tête, comme sur un nuage, et se retourna vers les jardins.

-Il était juste là, et j'ai mis une éternité à le reconnaître… Dit-il doucement, sans pouvoir se départir de son sourire malgré tout.

Théo eut un mouvement de tête à son tour, comme s'il approuvait. Comme si les choses, pour Blaise, n'auraient pas pu être autrement. Comme s'il avait été inconvenable pour lui l'idée même qu'il ne le retrouve jamais. Regardant vers les jardins à son tour, il ne retint pas un soupir de contentement. Il se saisit du bol de son ami sur la marche entre eux et but dedans comme s'il avait été le sien. Ronald, comme s'appelait le miracle de son ami, parlait avec Neville entre les haies et les bosquets. Ils souriaient tant que Théo n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir espérer de telles expressions sur le visage du garçon qu'il aimait avant quelques temps encore. Cette femme, cette Lestrange… elle l'avait vraiment blessé. Mais à le voir ici, libre et léger dans le soleil levant, son cœur se soulevait de joie.

-Au fait, j'ai vu une grande caisse de bois dans un coin en venant jusqu'ici, avec plein de petits trous dedans, finit-il par dire. C'est le cadeau de ta mère pour le retour de Draco ?

Blaise eut un petit sourire – amusé, mais un peu mélancolique aussi, peut-être.

-Ouaip, dit-il.

-Et… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée.

Théo se retourna pleinement vers son ami, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, l'air surpris. « _C'est vrai ?_ » Et Blaise hocha la tête, avec un petit sourire. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si les Malfoy avaient vraiment eu le _temps_ de l'ouvrir, avec… tout ça. Doucement, son sourire se tarit. Il baissa les yeux.

-Tu sais… Reprit-il. Je pense que nous partirons après le déjeuner, même si Harry ne s'est pas réveillé.

Il avait réellement l'impression de ne pas avoir de cœur pour dire pareille chose. Et pourtant… ils ne pouvaient pas rester pour toujours, et puis il y avait Ron. Relevant les yeux vers les jardins et vers le garçon dont il était tombé amoureux, il évita au possible le regard de son ami.

-Ron tu sais il… Bafouilla-t-il. Il n'est pas vraiment d'ici et… enfin, je crois que ces derniers jours l'ont vraiment épuisé.

Et il était sincère. Il avait passé ses trois premiers jours sur la terre ferme, avait changé son corps par la magie, avait passé un jour entier à courir à droite et à gauche, le suivant à devoir subir l'envoûtement de Blaise, quant à la veille, ce voyage, ce combat… ces terribles personnes. Cela faisait énormément de choses en trop peu de temps, surtout pour un garçon qui n'avait jamais vécu sur la terre avant cela. Blaise ne pouvait imaginer l'étendue de sa fatigue, à peine la deviner dans ses yeux si bleus – qui riaient pourtant.

-Il faut que je rentre moi aussi, répondit Théo à voix basse. Mon père doit m'attendre, et puis… Ils attendent mon retour pour passer Dame Lestrange en jugement.

Blaise ne répondit rien, mais se retourna vers lui. Son ami aussi, avait l'air fatigué. Tout avait l'air d'être résolu et pourtant, il restait tant à faire… à commencer par le prince Harry, qui dormait depuis maintenant plus de deux jours. A vrai dire, Blaise était celui qui était le moins à plaindre dans ce palais. Et il était celui qui voulait partir le premier… Un instant, il se sentit hypocrite de vouloir quitter les lieus alors que d'autres avaient encore tant de choses qui demandaient d'être réglées.

-Quand tu dis « pas d'ici »… Finit par reprendre Théodore, pensif. Tu veux dire…?

Blaise haussa les sourcils, un peu surpris – un peu amusé. Il se retourna de nouveau vers lui. Un léger sourire naissait déjà au coin de ses lèvres. Ce qu'il allait lui raconter, jamais Théo ne voudrait le croire…

 **.**

-Je n'ai jamais vu autant de plantes de _toute ma vie !_ S'exclama Neville en tournant un instant sur lui-même.

Ron eut un petit rire.

-Moi non plus, convint-il. Enfin, pas des comme ça…

Les jardins étaient immenses, et sous la lumière du soleil qui se levait c'était un des plus beaux spectacles qu'il avait été donné à Ron de voir à la Surface. Ex-aequo avec énormément de choses à la première place. Chez lui, au fond de la mer, il y avait des champs et des jardins de plantes de toutes sortes, mais elles n'avaient vraiment rien à voir avec les plantes qui poussaient dans la terre. Ici tout semblait plus solide et pourtant les feuilles continuaient de danser sous le vent. Neville reprenait déjà, avec un fond de rire dans la voix :

-Chez Bellatrix il y avait surtout des plantes a…

Mais son enthousiasme se perdit en un instant à peine, et il baissa les yeux.

-Aromatiques.

Ron sentit très bien son malaise, mais il ne sut que dire. Il ne pourrait jamais imaginer ce que ça avait dû être de vivre dans cet endroit, avec cette femme, traité de la manière qu'il avait vue – et en plus d'apprendre les choses terribles qu'elle avait jadis fait subir à ses parents. Lui qui avait quitté un foyer aimant à la recherche de quelque chose de différent… Un foyer aimant aurait sans doute été mille fois suffisant pour Neville.

-Ça n'a jamais été chez elle, dit-il doucement – amer rien que de repenser à cette femme. C'était la maison de tes parents, et c'est chez toi aujourd'hui.

Neville eut un petit sourire, sans joie, mais avec quelque chose d'autre. Ron hésita à demander… mais il ne put s'en empêcher, d'une voix douce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je suis sûr que Théodore pense comme toi.

-Mais… pas toi ?

A vrai dire, Neville n'était pas sûr. Pas sûr de pouvoir vivre là-bas après tout ça, même quelques jours par ans. Il n'était pas sûr, non plus, de pouvoir laisser la bâtisse à l'abandon pour toujours. Ses parents l'avaient aimé, entre ces murs… ses parents avaient vécu dans ce manoir la plus grande partie de leur vie. Passant sa main sur une haie, songeur, il releva les yeux vers les marches de la cour. Théodore était là-bas, il l'avait vu arriver. Et près de lui, le prince Blaise, qui était arrivé avec Ron bien plus tôt. Il eut un petit sourire.

-Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Ron, qui s'asseyait sur un petit banc sous un arbre aux fleurs blanches, fut si surpris par la question qu'il rencontra la pierre grise bien plus tôt qu'il s'y serait attendu. Il dut paraître gêné un instant, puisqu'il le fut. Comment l'expliquer… Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment le droit de dire la vérité – pas vis-à-vis de Blaise ou de la réaction des hommes, mais vis-à-vis de ses parents et du secret qu'ils avaient contribué à garder, après des siècles et des siècles dans la famille et au sein de leur peuple. Il plissa un instant les yeux. _Hm_. C'était sans doute là une question qu'il aurait dû poser à ses parents avant de s'enfuir à cheval vers l'intérieur des terres.

-Disons que… Commença-t-il, prudent. Le soir où j'ai fait le mur était celui où il rentrait au port. J'ai vu la fête qu'ils donnaient sur le pont et… j'ai eu envie d'aller voir de plus près.

Neville eut un petit sourire attendri. Cette histoire faisait étrangement écho en lui. Relevant de nouveau les yeux vers les princes héritiers, il fut un instant étonnés qu'ils regardent par-là à leur tour. Son regard croisa celui de Théo, et son sourire s'agrandit.

-Ouais, dit-il. Pareil.

 **.**

-Alors ? Prêt à partir ?

Oliver sursauta presque. _Par tous les dieux !_ Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Marcus eut un petit ricanement pas le moins du monde compatissant. Il s'approcha pendant que son ami se remettait de sa frayeur et caressa le museau du Shetland qui n'avait pas bronché, lui, à son arrivée. Nourrie, abreuvée, la ponette d'Oliver semblait aux anges dans ce coin d'écurie – et elle n'était pas la seule. Les montures de tout le monde avaient été rassemblées ici, après que le palais eut été libéré dans la nuit.

-Non, non, je venais juste voir comment ils allaient… Répondit Oliver doucement.

Il aurait eu du mal à les imaginer partir sans dire au revoir à Harry – sans avoir fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour aider le jeune Malfoy à le ramener parmi eux. Bien sûr il savait que les Fées du royaume étaient penchées sur le problème, entre grimoires et interrogatoire de la Fée Noire, mais il aurait aimé se rendre utile à son tour. Il passa doucement sa main sur le flan de l'animal, pensif.

-Où sont les autres ? Demanda Marcus alors, distraitement.

-Cédric et Daphnée sont allés chercher un puit pour remplir les abreuvoirs, et je crois qu'Astoria est montée avec Colin.

 _Montée_. Voir le prince Malfoy sans doute. Marcus s'approcha d'Oliver, lui prit les mains pour le retourner vers lui, et lui sourit. Il avait l'air inquiet. Marcus l'était lui aussi, bien sûr, mais rien que pour voir s'effacer ce trouble du regard d'Oliver, il voulait bien faire semblant de ne pas s'en faire.

-Et Luna ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-En visite du domaine, je crois… j'espère qu'elle ne va pas se perdre.

Ah ! Voilà donc qu'il était de retour, le petit sourire mutin du lutin aux yeux noisette. Marcus entrelaça leurs doigts et se pencha pour un baiser léger. Cette histoire avait trop mal commencé pour mal finir. Il fallait laisser le temps faire les choses – le temps, et le jeune Draco. Ce prince héritier avait été choisi par le prince Harry, ils devaient lui faire confiance pour trouver la solution. Et même si Draco lui-même doutait de pouvoir y parvenir, il avait la réponse en lui. Marcus n'eut pas besoin de le dire à voix haute pour qu'Oliver s'apaise contre lui.

-Merci, souffla-t-il en se reculant doucement. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Plein de terribles erreurs j'en suis persuadé.

Oliver eut un petit rire, s'éloigna de lui et lui tourna le dos pour s'approcher d'un autre Shetland. « _Evidemment…_ » Déjà Daphnée et Cédric revenaient avec chacun un seau rempli d'eau, tenus à deux mains, et Daphnée proposa de reverser le sien sur la tête de Marcus si jamais il était en train de l'importuner.

-Des fois on a besoin de renverser un seau d'eau sur son amoureux, c'est la science qui le dit.

Oliver déclina la proposition, mais avec si peu de conviction que Marcus préféra discrètement s'éclipser, sous le petit rire moqueur de Cédric. Mine de rien, l'ambiance redevenait peu à peu plus légère, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se remettre doucement de la nuit éprouvante que le château venait de traverser. Beaucoup d'autres prenaient du temps pour eux, serviteurs et gardes, pris au piège pendant deux journées entières, faisaient leurs travaux les plus importants et délaissaient le reste pour passer du temps avec ceux qu'ils aimaient et se remettre de leurs émotions, sous la bienveillance de leurs Souverains qui les laissaient faire de bon cœur.

Sirius était peut-être l'un des seuls habitants de ces murs qui ne s'était pas levé à l'aube avec le soleil. Sans même commencer à penser à ouvrir les yeux, il bougea doucement dans son lit – aussitôt, il comprit qu'il aurait préféré rester endormi. Il grimaça en ouvrant les yeux, et gigota pour se mettre dans une meilleure position. Sa blessure à l'abdomen lui faisait presque plus mal ce matin-là que tout le jour de la veille. Satanée pendaison par les pieds… et satanée chute… et satané coup en traitre dans le ventre… Il geignit en se redressant contre la tête de lit.

-Bien le bonjour… Soupira-t-il dans une grimace.

Mais Remus ne répondit pas, et il crut un instant qu'il était parti – la panique le prit. Pourtant Remus était là, assis au bout de ce qui était en réalité son propre lit. Sirius souffla, soulagé. Il semblait regarder fixement quelque chose entre ses mains qui aurait pu être n'importe quoi, de là où il se trouvait. Bêtement, son air inexpressif l'inquiéta.

-Eh, tenta-t-il doucement, pour attirer son attention. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il se rendit compte bien vite que ce n'était pas de l'inexpression : lorsqu'il releva le visage vers lui, Remus avait les yeux mouillés de larmes – et pourtant il souriait. Sirius s'en trouva plus inquiet encore, il eut un geste pour se rapprocher de lui et lui demander de tout lui dire, mais Remus se leva avant qu'il n'ait pu rien en faire.

-Non ! Fit-il. Non, ne bouge pas, ce n'est rien…

Il vint s'asseoir plus proche de lui et passa une main tendre sur sa joue, comme pour le rassurer.

-Tout ce qui est écrit là je le sais déjà, tu me l'as dit toi-même, c'est juste…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un trop plein d'émotion qui le fit se taire et tenter de sourire alors qu'il essuyait ses yeux, Sirius était plus perdu que jamais. Il baissa les yeux vers la main de Remus qui tenait les mots en question, et son cœur rata un battement.

-Où- où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? Balbutia-t-il presque.

-Prince Malfoy me l'a donné.

Bêtement, Sirius se sentit rougir – peut-être était-ce la façon dont Remus le regardait. Sa main glissa de sa joue à ses cheveux et il sourit, un peu. Remus se pencha vers lui alors, et son sourire s'agrandit. Ce qu'il pouvait être reconnaissant de l'avoir retrouvé… Son baiser fut doux, et Sirius y répondit avec dévotion. Son ventre papillonna de joie. Lorsque le fils de James se réveillerait de son sommeil magique, il n'aurait plus rien à demander à la vie.

-Comment va ta blessure ? Souffla Remus contre ses lèvres en se reculant doucement, ses yeux dans les siens.

-Mieux, mentit Sirius sur un ton pareil – mais Remus ne le crut pas un instant.

Avec un petit sourire réprobateur, il s'écarta plus encore et l'aida à se recoucher comme il fallait. Il lui promit de l'amener à l'infirmerie à la fin du jour, pour que leur médecin s'assure que la guérison se déroulait comme il fallait, et il se glissa dans le petit lit à ses côtés.

-Je pensais que tu voudrais descendre travailler ? S'étonna Sirius, flatté qu'il ait l'air de préférer rester.

Remus nia d'un mouvement de tête, sourire aux lèvres, déposa le petit parchemin sur sa table de chevet et sa tête sur l'oreiller près de son aimé de toujours. Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit, et il lui vola un baiser, passa ses bras autour de lui pour le rapprocher le plus qu'il put, et ferma les yeux dans un soupir. Il se sentait plus en sécurité que ces seize dernières années sur cette terre. Remus embrassa les cheveux sur son front et ferma les yeux à son tour. Sur le tout petit mot, près d'eux, on pouvait lire :

« _Remus, mon cher et tendre, mon aimé de toujours,_

 _J'aurais tout donné pour être là aujourd'hui, être celui qui te confierait ce parchemin, tout t'expliquer de cette absence et de ce que tu as dû prendre comme du silence de ma part. Mais le temps presse et malheureusement c'est impossible. Prends soin de ce garçon, il s'agit du prince héritier, le fils de James. Harry Potter. Conduis-le devant tes souverains, je t'en prie, sois garant de lui pour moi. Il leur expliquera tout, et à toi aussi si tu veux l'entendre._

 _J'attends le jour où nous nous reverrons, si jamais tu ne le refuses pas. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'écrire._

 _Sirius Black._ »

 **.**

Le sommeil avait eu raison de lui. Draco s'était assoupi, assis sur sa chaise, la tête dans les bras, les bras sur le matelas. Ce ne fut pas la porte qui le réveilla en s'ouvrant, ou en se refermant. A vrai dire, il ne sut pas ce qui le réveilla, tout ce qu'il sut était qu'il n'avait pas dû dormir très longtemps. Il ouvrit les yeux, doucement, vit tout de suite qu'il n'était plus seul et sursauta – manqua de peu de tomber de sa chaise.

-Oh, pardon ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur !

C'était la lutine Astoria, qui avait amené une seconde chaise près du lit et qui avait installé le petit Colin sur ses genoux. Quand il le vit, Draco sourit – bien que son cœur se remettait encore lentement de sa frayeur d'un instant.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien… Comment se sent-il ? Demanda-t-il alors que le jeune lutin lui souriait.

-Mieux, sourit Astoria à son tour. Bien mieux.

Ces quelques heures de sommeil lui avait été bénéfiques sans doute, après l'épreuve de la veille. Mais Draco vit bien que le sourire de la jeune fille n'était pas complet et il savait très bien pourquoi. Las, il passa ses mains sur son visage, frotta ses yeux un instant, souffla longuement.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il, soudain conscient des engourdissements de ses membres.

-C'est toujours le matin.

Il hocha la tête, doucement. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, les larmes remontaient à ses yeux. Jamais il ne tiendrait… Ça ne faisait que quelques heures que Jedusor avait été mis aux cachots et Draco avait l'impression d'être au chevet d'Harry depuis des siècles. Astoria se leva et Draco crut qu'elle partait – il releva les yeux. Mais elle n'était pas sur le départ, elle se mordait la lèvre, visiblement embêtée, le petit lutin dans ses bras.

-En fait on est venu parce que Colin… eh bien, il voulait vous voir.

Les sourcils de Draco se haussèrent. _Le voir ? Lui ?_

-Il… il s'inquiétait de vous savoir triste et tout seul au chevet d'Harry.

Quelque chose se déclencha dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il sentait de nouvelles larmes s'agglutiner dans sa gorge et à l'orée de ses yeux. Astoria déposa le petit garçon au sol, et il marcha vers lui. Il posa ses mains sur sa jambe, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et Draco se pencha comme par réflexe. Colin déposa un bisou sur sa joue puis s'écarta. Il se retourna vers Astoria, alors que Draco se redressait sans trop y croire – déchiré entre la reconnaissance et le désespoir.

-Est-ce qu'il peut… est-ce qu'il peut embrasser Harry aussi ? Demanda Astoria, hésitante.

Draco eut un sourire attendri, malgré lui. Il avait la gorge nouée d'émotion et hocha la tête pour accepter. Bien sûr. _Bien sûr_ qu'il pouvait. Harry était leur ami et il avait plus que jamais besoin de sentir qu'il était attendu, de ce côté-ci de la conscience. Le petit Colin se hissa à nouveau près de la tête de lit et embrassa la joue d'Harry. Puis il retourna vers Astoria, leva la main et elle la prit dans la sienne.

-Merci, dit-elle à Draco doucement.

-Non… Répondit-il en relevant vers eux des yeux humides. Merci à vous.

Elle sourit comme elle put, et guida Colin vers la sortie. La porte se referma et encore une fois, Draco se retrouva seul avec Harry. Il resta silencieux. Pendant de longues, longues minutes même, il ne le regarda pas.

-Ils sont tous si sûrs que je vais trouver la solution, finit-il par souffler.

Une larme coula enfin le long de sa joue, si longtemps retenue. Pendant qu'il attendait que l'un de ses parrains vienne enfin lui délivrer la réponse, tous les autres pensaient qu'il serait celui qui trouverait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le dire, il le voyait dans leurs yeux, leurs attitudes envers lui. Si… _douces_. Ils avaient tort. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout ça était si… _si…_ frustrant ! Et injuste ! Il se leva sèchement, avant même d'avoir pu s'en rendre compte il était de retour à la fenêtre, les yeux clos, les mains contre les vitres.

-Je suis _inutile !_

Il pouvait sentir les larmes couler sur son visage alors qu'elles lui brûlaient déjà assez les yeux. Il s'en sentait d'autant plus pathétique. Rageusement, il tenta de s'essuyer les yeux d'un revers de manche, en vain. Il retourna auprès du lit, tourmenté de peine, se pencha pour caresser la joue fraiche d'Harry.

-Je t'en prie… Pleura-t-il au-dessus de lui. Je t'en supplie…

Il ferma les yeux, mais rien ne changeait. Quand il les rouvrit il se sentit se pencher sur le garçon tant aimé, le cœur plein de désespoir. Lentement, fébrilement, il déposa ses lèvres sur le siennes, immobiles. Puis ses jambes cédèrent, et il s'agenouilla, baissa la tête, prenant avec toute sa tendresse sa mains entre les siennes.

-Reviens-moi…

Contre toute attente, sa main fut pressée en retour. Sursautant, il releva le visage si vite que son cou faillit ne pas y survivre. Les paupières d'Harry bougeaient doucement… et s'ouvrirent… lentement. Draco était bouche bée, ses yeux écarquillés, son cœur battant.

-Draco… ? Fit Harry, difficilement, en tentant de se redresser. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Oh, et Jed- ! Tu as pleuré ?

Draco était sans voix. Harry avait l'air perdu, et inquiet, mais Draco ne put se reprendre assez pour lui parler. Alors il sauta dans ses bras, le serra aussi fort qu'il le put et ferma les yeux tout contre lui, son visage mouillé de larmes dans le creux de son cou.

-Est-ce que… S'inquiéta Harry. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Oh oui. _Ooh oui_. Maintenant, rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Un baiser ! Par tous les dieux, il aurait tellement dû s'en douter. Le destin avait un bien drôle d'humour, et Draco était un imbécile. Il serra Harry un peu plus fort, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et si jamais ça le gêna il n'en dit rien. Il le sentit passer une main dans ses cheveux et une autre dans son dos et il soupira de soulagement. Il lui expliquerait. Il lui expliquerait tout, mais pour le moment…

-Je t'aime Harry… Je t'aime vraiment.

Et si Harry ne répondit pas cette fois-ci, il le sentit sourire contre sa tempe, et déposer un baiser tendre tout contre ses cheveux blonds.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Il lui en aura fallu, du temps ! **Alors, satisfaits de cette suite de fin ? :)**

Bien entendu comme à chaque fois _j'attends vos avis avec impatience_ , et je vous dis à vendredi prochain (19/01/12) pour le chapitre 29 ! ;)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	31. 29 - Patries retrouvées

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Patries retrouvées -**

C'était le grand jour. Le fameux grand jour, celui que tout le royaume avait attendu pendant seize longues, longues années – et qui arrivait avec six jours de retard. Draco n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de toute sa vie. Il pensait qu'après ces derniers jours et tout ce qu'il avait traversé, tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé _ensemble_ , il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir autant d'émotions. Apparemment, il avait eu tort. Tellement, tellement tort. Derrière son reflet dans le miroir, celui d'Harry apparut, un petit sourire aux lèvres, les mains derrière le dos.

-Comme une petite appréhension… ? Demanda-t-il, amusé.

-Moi ? Sursauta Draco en le voyant. Non. Enfin… un peu. Je crois.

Il tira sur ses manches, nerveusement, lissa sa veste. Il tenta de mieux placer la fine couronne d'argent sur sa tête mais en réalité elle était tout à fait bien en place, c'était simplement le manque d'habitude. Il souffla, agacé, ou frustré peut-être. Nerveux. Harry s'approcha de lui, glissa une main dans son dos, remonta sur son épaule et pressa doucement.

-Tout se passera bien, sourit-il. Tes parents seront auprès de toi tout du long, et tes parrains.

Draco baissa un peu les yeux, souriant à son tour. Il se détourna du miroir de sa chambre, pris la main d'Harry dans la sienne et releva le regard vers lui.

-Et toi.

Harry eut un petit rire. Et lui, bien sûr. Il n'irait nulle part, pas avant la fin de cette cérémonie du moins. Draco allait être rendu à son royaume et Harry serait là pour l'épauler, à chaque instant. Il ne pouvait imaginer comment Draco devait se sentir, à se trouver dans cette pièce, dans ce palais, à quelques minutes seulement de la cérémonie publique qui le présenterait à ses sujets.

-Tu sais, je… Hésita Draco alors, baissant les yeux de nouveau. Je ne sais pas si je saurais être ce qu'ils… je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur.

Harry glissa une main contre sa joue, lui fit doucement relever le regard vers lui. Il avait l'air tellement sûr… tellement sûr de lui. Draco ne pouvait savoir où il trouvait toute cette assurance, surtout après ce qu'il venait de traverser. Et encore, il y avait aussi toues les années qui avaient précédé. La façon dont il avait été traité, puis chassé, et traqué, et attaqué… comment pouvait-il le regarder aujourd'hui avec tant de douceur dans les yeux ? Sa main glissa de sa joue à ses cheveux, les ramena en arrière hors de la peau claire de son front.

-Ils n'attendent de toi que ta présence, ils t'ont tellement espéré, sourit-il. Tu ne peux qu'être à la hauteur… après tout, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu es un héros.

-Oh arrête…

Draco détourna les yeux, tout son visage rougit d'un coup. Harry pouvait lire sans mal un mélange de honte et d'embarras sur son visage, et il trouva ça absolument adorable. Comme un nuage de chaleur au fond de son ventre, alors que le garçon qu'il aimait allait reprendre la place qui lui était due auprès de ses parents.

-Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais la majorité du temps…

Il était tellement mignon ! Harry ne put empêcher un rire tendre s'échapper de sa bouche. Il se pencha et embrassa sa joue avec tendresse, puis la commissure de ses lèvres. Draco rougit d'avantage, et Harry déposa un dernier baiser juste sur ses lèvres.

-Alors comme ça on était deux, s'amusa-t-il.

Comme si ses plans à lui s'étaient passés comme il l'avait prévu… Son premier voyage avait été un fiasco, et sa tentative d'être discret chez les Malfoy avait aboutie à un sommeil qui avait failli lui être éternel. Sans Draco, il serait encore inconscient sur un lit à l'heure qu'il était. Le garçon de la clairière… qui aurait cru que leur rencontre les mènerait à cet instant. Il glissa sa main jusque dans la sienne.

-Viens, souffla-t-il. Allons-y.

Il l'entraîna doucement vers la porte et Draco suivit, entre nervosité et réticence. Il resserra ses doigts contre les siens. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la petite porte qui menait à l'arrière de la salle de bal, la même qui avait accueilli son baptême. Bondée de monde, les portes était restées ouvertes vers les grands couloirs, jusqu'à la cour où restaient debout ceux qui n'avaient pas pu rentrer tant les gens avaient été nombreux à se déplacer pour l'occasion. Derrière le couple royal, les invités de la couronne, les princes Nott et Zabini et les jeunes hommes Weasley et Londubat. Devant, la foule bruissait de toute part, d'appréhension, d'excitation, de joie, frémissante à l'idée de l'apercevoir, et soudainement il était là – les voix se firent plus vivaces. Le cœur de Draco arrêta de battre pendant une longue, longue seconde.

-Harry…

Mais Harry lâcha sa main, caressa sa manche du bout des doigts et le poussa doucement en avant, pour qu'il aille rejoindre ses parents. Draco avait blanchi – il prit une grande inspiration, leva les yeux vers sa mère. Avec un sourire elle tendit une main vers lui, et il déglutit. _Okay Draco, c'est bon, tu peux le faire_. Il approcha et donna sa main à la reine Narcissa.

-Très cher peuple ! S'éleva la voix forte de son père. Mes amis !

Les bras ouverts, face à cette foule frémissante, il avait vraiment l'allure d'un roi. Draco s'en sentit impressionné le temps d'un instant, tant qu'il en oublia sa nervosité, juste quelques secondes.

-Aujourd'hui, votre prince héritier ! Notre fils… Draco.

-HOURRA ! Applaudit la foule.

Draco en frémit de haut en bas. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine… il se retourna, brièvement, pour voir Harry. Il lui sourit, et Draco souffla, doucement.

-Par la grâce des cieux, il nous a été rendu ! Disait son père.

-HOURRA !

Narcissa incita Draco à avancer, le fit passer devant elle pour qu'il vienne se tenir entre elle et son époux, faire face à son peuple, pour la première fois depuis seize ans. Il pouvait sentir son visage reprendre des couleurs – trop de couleurs peut-être, alors qu'il rougissait de nouveau. Tous ces gens… ils étaient tellement nombreux ! Draco n'en avait jamais vu autant de _toute sa vie_. Pas même au bal qu'avait donné le roi Nott en l'honneur de son fils. C'était comme si tout le royaume s'étendait là devant lui, à perte de vue jusque vers l'extérieur.

-A cette occasion, reprit Narcissa de sa voix claire. La reine Clarence Zabini, du royaume des Côtes, a tenu à offrir à ce royaume un présent !

Des exclamations de surprise et d'excitation retentirent partout dans la salle, et Narcissa joignit ses mains devant elle, un sourire à ses lèvres. Elle se retourna vers la grande boite posée derrière eux. Gracieuse, elle leva la main. Aussitôt, trois jeunes gaillards armés de pieds de biche ouvrirent la caisse comme il se devait. Un pan entier fut descendu avec habileté, et la surprise fut totale.

-C'est un arbre ! Lança quelqu'un.

-C'est un aubépine ! Lança un autre.

Un jeune arbre en fleurs, des fleurs blanches et belles qui commençaient déjà à embaumer l'espace. Narcissa porta une main émue à sa poitrine, alors que le roi laissait poindre un sourire resplendissant. Les yeux de Draco étaient écarquillés tant le spectacle était beau. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'on pouvait mettre un arbre dans une boite… Mais les branches de la jeune plante ne touchaient pas même les bords et son grand bac de terre fraîche semblait encore humide – comme si un messager de la famille Zabini en avait pris soin pendant ses transferts. Narcissa se pencha doucement vers son fils.

-L'aubépine est symbole d'espoir, souffla-t-elle pour lui – et il frémit.

-Cet espoir que nous souhaitent nos alliés, lança Lucius en se retournant vers la salle bondée, nous le ressentons dans nos cœurs en ce jour glorieux !

-HOURRA ! Reprirent-ils tous en cœur.

Draco se retourna vers la foule scandante, comme au ralenti. Ils hurlaient tous… de joie… pour lui. Et puis alors que les secondes passaient, ils se turent, petit à petit. Draco se tint devant eux, silencieux, autant que lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de nouveau quand il comprit qu'ils attendaient quelque chose de lui. Des mots peut-être, ou… comment aurait-il pu deviner que dire ? Son père posa une main rassurante à son bras, et lui sourit avec tendresse, alors que sa mère glissait une main dans son dos. Ils se retirèrent, firent un pas de côté, et de nouveau il se tint seul.

Sans savoir d'où lui vint le geste, il mit une main à son cœur, une main derrière son dos, et s'inclina devant la foule comme s'il était celui qui avait dû le faire. Le silence perdura, une seconde à peine. Puis des cris, des exclamations envahirent de nouveau l'espace.

-HOURRA ! Scandèrent-ils. HOURRA !

-Vive le prince ! Cria quelqu'un – et tous reprirent en cœur.

-VIVE LE PRINCE ! VIVE LE PRINCE !

Draco se redressa, presque avec peine – tous ses muscles tremblaient d'émotion. Une sensation si indescriptible que jamais, de sa vie, il ne pourrait y mettre des mots. Il en était persuadé. Il eut un coup d'œil vers Harry, derrière lui… qui applaudissait, plus fort que tout le monde peut-être. Un sourire de bonheur naquit à ses lèvres. Il était le garçon avec qui il passerait le reste de sa vie. A l'avenir, tout ne pouvait plus que bien se passer.

 **.**

-Vous êtes certains de vouloir venir ?

C'était peut-être bête mais Harry, à son tour, était nerveux. Les cavaliers s'équipaient, les attelages s'attelaient, et lui posait cette question pour la troisième fois déjà. Le roi Lucius ne put empêcher un rire amusé, alors qu'Harry triturait ses doigts entre eux.

-Mon garçon, il est tout à fait hors propos de vous laisser repartir seul vers votre contrée ! Assura-t-il.

Et pourtant Harry avait vraiment l'impression de les déranger, avec toute cette histoire. Maintenant qu'ils avaient officialisé le retour de Draco, ils auraient dû prendre quelques jours pour eux, des journées de festivités, plutôt que de le raccompagner chez lui comme ils comptaient le faire. Ça le démangeait au fond de son estomac. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait pour lui…

-Vous devez montrer à votre peuple que vous êtes toujours en vie, dit à son tour la reine avec douceur. Ce jour n'a déjà que trop tardé.

Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à déglutir, alors qu'un fourmillement sourd se manifestait dans le fond de son ventre. C'était vrai… tous le pensaient mort… Avant qu'il n'ait pu penser à son geste, il se retourna vers la foule de suivantes et de suivants, laissa ses yeux nerveux parcourir l'entière suite qui accompagnerait les souverains et qui se préparait à l'instant au départ. Quand enfin il vit Monsieur Black, un soulagement immense se déploya en lui. Il était toujours là. Plus loin, les princes Nott et Zabini attelaient eux aussi leurs chevaux. De l'autre côté, les lutins avaient déjà enfourché leurs montures. On s'en allait. Son regard croisa celui de Black et l'homme lui sourit – Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Et puis son regard tomba sur celui du prince Nott et, avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre, sur un sourire il quittait son ami et avançait vers lui de quelques pas légers et rapides.

-Prince Potter, salua-t-il d'abord. Majestés, s'inclina-t-il ensuite.

Harry sourit en le regardant faire. C'était comme s'il avait effectué ces saluts toute sa vie – et d'ailleurs, c'était sans doute le cas.

-Je viens vous présenter mes respects, dit-il en se redressant. La route est longue pour rejoindre le palais de mon père et mon absence n'a déjà que trop duré.

Les souverains de ce royaume, avec un sourire entendu, inclinèrent doucement la tête à leur tour. Le prince tendit alors une main vers Harry qui en fut un instant surpris. Mais il la saisit de bon cœur et la poignée de main fut d'une amitié sincère. Ils le regardèrent tous trois rejoindre son cheval, l'enfourcher sans peine, et faire un signe vers Neville pour lui indiquer leur départ. Neville qui se retourna dans leur direction et fit un grand signe vers Harry – il répondit immédiatement, sourire aux lèvres. Et puis quelque chose lui revint.

-Oh ! S'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers ses hôtes. Majestés, excusez-moi !

Oliver et tous les autres, prêts à partir ! Il courut vers eux, leur fit signe de loin et se sentit vraiment reconnaissant lorsqu'ils le virent. Ils firent tourner leurs petites montures vers lui alors qu'il arrivait, ralentissait et reprenait son souffle un instant. Dieux ! Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'une course aussi courte pouvait agir à ce point sur les jambes.

-Le mois prochain… Commença-t-il à dire entre deux souffles. Le mois prochain j'aurai seize ans et…

Et alors que les mots qu'il allait prononcer lui venait peu à peu, il se mit à en rougir – tenta de l'ignorer.

-Je serai couronné ce jour-là ! Dit-il d'une traite. Est-ce que vous… est-ce que vous serez là ?

Les lutins se regardèrent entre eux et Harry se sentit encore plus bête que jamais. Il n'aurait pas dû leur demander, ils avaient sans doute déjà beaucoup de choses à régler en revenant chez eux, et puis ils ne savaient sans doute pas ce qu'ils auraient comme obligation ce jour-là dans un mois, c'était… c'était vraiment idiot. Il aurait dû rester là-bas avec les parents de Draco au lieu de venir se tourner en ridicule devant eux. Un instant, il eut envie de revenir sur ses pas. Oliver, lui, eut un petit sourire.

-Nous avons tous très hâte de te voir monter sur le trône, Ton Altesse ! Sourit-il avec enthousiasme – et Harry rougit plus encore.

-C'est vrai vous… Hésita-t-il. Vous voulez bien venir ?

Tout son corps se réchauffait soudain. Ça lui ferait tellement plaisir de les savoir dans cette salle pour ce grand jour ! Eux à qui il devait tellement. Daphnée eut un petit rire – et elle ne fut pas la seule.

-Bien sûr ! Lança-t-elle depuis sa place. Nous ne raterions ça pour rien au monde !

Harry n'en revenait pas. Son sourire alors fut empli de joie. Ils lui firent un dernier signe d'au revoir et Harry les regarda s'éloigner avec de la douceur dans les yeux. Il n'entendit pas qu'on s'approchait de lui, mais ne fut pas surpris d'entendre la voix de la reine Narcissa à son côté. Elle eut à son tour pour ces si bonnes créatures magiques un sourire tendre.

-Vous êtes un roi sans couronne déjà aimé de son peuple, dit-elle doucement. Vos parents seraient vraiment fiers de vous, Harry.

Il se raidit tout entier. _Ses parents… seraient…_ Un sourire hésitant vint naître à ses lèvres. Bêtement, il ne sut que dire. Il leva les yeux vers la reine, mais elle ne sembla rien attendre en réponse, alors il se contenta de lui sourire. Et puis elle se détourna pour aller rejoindre son époux, et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers leur carrosse et disparurent à l'intérieur. Mais il eut à peine le temps de se sentir seul, que Draco marchait vers lui.

-Est-ce que ça va, Harry ?

Il fronçait les sourcils, comme s'il était inquiet, et Harry en fut pour le moins surpris – ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il sentit les larmes qu'il avait dans les yeux. Il s'empressa de venir les essuyer du bout des doigts et de sourire à son fiancé.

-Oui, tout va bien, assura-t-il doucement. C'est… ce n'est rien. Une pensée heureuse.

Draco semblait inquiet toujours mais il lui prit les mains. Il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'il s'en fasse. Plus maintenant.

-Combien de temps durera le voyage ? Demanda-t-il plutôt.

-On m'a dit une demi-journée. Nous devrions y être ce soir.

Harry hocha la tête, doucement. Puis il chercha du regard de nouveau les princes qui les avaient aidés dans cette dernière épreuve. Le prince Nott était parti. Le prince Zabini, lui, était toujours là. Ils avaient enjambé leur monture, lui et Ron, et l'animal avançait vers eux.

-Alors ça y est ! Lança Zabini avec un grand sourire. C'est le grand départ, vous rentrez chez vous, vous aussi ?

Harry hocha la tête, sourire aux lèvres, alors que son cœur battait plus vite rien qu'à en parler. Blaise tendit une main vers eux, se penchant sur son cheval, et Harry la prit avec reconnaissance.

-Ce fut un véritable honneur d'être à vos côtés ces derniers jours, assura Blaise avant de serrer la main de Draco à son tour. Mais surtout, restez loin des problèmes maintenant, d'accord ?

Ça eut le mérite de les faire rire. En tout cas pour ça, ils feraient de leur mieux. Ils serrèrent ensuite la main de Ronald et leur souhaitèrent bonne route. Eux aussi devraient sans doute parcourir les chemins pour une demi-journée, mais un cheval, même portant deux cavaliers, se déplacerait sans aucun doute plus vite que toute une suite royale en attelages de toutes sortes. Puis de nouveau, ils furent seuls – seuls dans la foule en préparation. Draco reprit ses mains et Harry releva les yeux vers lui.

-Bon, eh bien… je crois que c'est le moment, fit Draco avec un sourire tendre. Le grand retour. Tu es prêt ?

Alors Harry prit une grande inspiration et, sans le quitter des yeux, acquiesça d'un signe de tête assuré. Accompagné comme il le serait de la famille royale de ces terres, de Monsieur Black, de Draco… Il serait prêt pour tout affronter.

 **.**

-Et voilà ! Enfin rentrés.

La porte de la chambre dans laquelle Ron avait dormi depuis le jour de la plage s'ouvrit en même temps que l'exclamation enthousiaste du prince Blaise. Ron ne mit qu'un instant à aller se laisser tomber sur le grand lit, dans un soupir de fatigue. Par Neptune, il avait même eu du mal à descendre de cheval ! Avoir des jambes, sur un tel trajet, c'était vraiment pas le truc le plus simple au monde. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on pouvait y sentir autant de muscles !

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Blaise d'une voix douce.

Ron se retourna péniblement sur le matelas, souffla et hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était fatigué, mais il ne regrettait pas instant de l'avoir suivi sur les terres. Quand il pensait à tout ce que ces garçons avaient dû subir, au cours de leurs vies… L'isolement… La maltraitance, même. Un peu de fatigue, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Le lit s'affaissa près de lui et il tourna la tête. Blaise venait de s'asseoir sur le rebord du matelas, le bout de ses doigts tout près des siens.

-Ce n'est rien, assura Ron – légèrement embêté. Ce sont ces jambes… je ne suis pas encore habitué à ce point.

Il en rougissait presque, mais Blaise laissa échapper un rire amusé. D'un geste rapide il desserra les lanières de ses bottes et du bout des pieds il les retira – puis il s'installa en tailleur sur le matelas et entreprit de retirer les siennes à Ronald.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'occupe de tes jambes.

Maintenant, Ron rougissait complètement. Il y avait comme une sensation de flottement dans son ventre… Comme s'il était mal-à-l'aise, mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie que ça s'arrête. Il se redressa, maladroitement, et se reposa sur les oreillers, alors que Blaise faisait glisser ses doigts sur son mollet gauche, bienveillant. Ron voulut dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, juste pour… mais il s'abstint. Au lieu de ça, il laissa ses yeux se poser sur le visage paisible du garçon au bout du lit. Il sentit à peine le sourire qui naissait à ses lèvres, alors qu'un soulagement graduel montait en lui. Il se détendait, peu à peu. Ça partait de sa jambe et ça se répercutait partout dans son corps. Blaise releva les yeux vers lui, comme s'il s'était senti observé. Ce qu'il était.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'amusa-t-il.

-Rien, répondit Ron. Je te regarde.

-Je vois ça.

Le fourmillement dans son ventre fut plus intense encore. Les doigts de Blaise passèrent par-dessus son genou, glissèrent sur sa cuisse, et Ron fut presque certain que son souffle se coupa le temps d'un instant.

-J'aimerais voir où tu habites, reprenait Blaise en le massant. Tu sais… un jour.

-Tu veux dire…

Ce n'était pas sa faute, si sa voix semblait mal assurée.

-…sous la mer ?

« _Hm-hm_ ». Les mains de Blaise changeaient de jambe, en douceur. Neptune… Ron ne s'était jamais senti comme ça. Il en frissonnait tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale. Blaise, sous la mer, là d'où il venait… il se sentait immensément touché, et pourtant il avait tout le mal du monde à se concentrer. Comment l'homme qu'il était aurait pu descendre aussi profond, là-bas au large de la crique… ses mains étaient plus attentionnées avec ses jambes que Ron aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Il aurait pu l'avouer sans peine, son cœur battait un peu fort dans sa poitrine.

-Tu crois que tes parents seraient d'accord ? Peut-être que mes ingénieurs pourraient trouver quelque chose… un casque peut-être, comme ceux des chevaliers, mais dans lequel on pourrait respirer… Qu'est-ce qu'est que tu en dis ?

Ce qu'il en pensait… Il y avait cette tradition de secret de son peuple, mais aussi l'invitation de ses parents à se marier un jour au large. Est-ce qu'il pourrait à la fois faire découvrir à Blaise le monde dont il venait et conserver le secret auprès du plus grand nombre ? Est-ce que le secret devait _réellement_ être gardé ? Après tout, les temps avaient sans aucun doute changé depuis les générations de ses ancêtres. Ron devait l'admettre… il avait la bouche un peu sèche.

-Sinon, tu sais, mes parents font de… heu, de la magie…

Sa mère avait formé pour Blaise une bulle d'air une première fois, peut-être pouvait-elle recommencer. Bien sûr il n'était pas certain de combien de temps cette astuce durait, mais il y avait bien quelque chose… du moins quelque chose qui n'impliquait pas de lui faire pousser des branchies. Sauf… sauf s'il _demandait_ des branchies. Est-ce que Blaise voulait des branchies ? Il n'avait aucune idée de la réponse à cette question, et ça avait peut-être un rapport avec ces doigts qui remontaient le long de sa cuisse, et qui pressaient avec douceur.

-J'avais… Fit Blaise. C'était complètement sorti de ma tête.

Il eut l'air vraiment perplexe un instant, comme s'il se demandait comme ce détail avait pu lui échapper. Ses mains quittèrent ses jambes, survolèrent le matelas et vinrent se mettre de part et d'autre de son torse. En moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallu pour le dire, il le surplombait de tout son corps.

-Alors si ça ne les dérange pas, sourit-il. Et si ça ne te dérange pas, toi non plus.

Ron aurait bien répondu quelque chose, mais il fut incapable de prononcer un mot – alors il hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il était d'accord ! Et il avait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment chaud. Le regard de Blaise était si dense, ainsi dirigé vers lui – Ron se demanda un instant s'il avait conscience de l'état plutôt pitoyable dans lequel il le mettait. Jamais aucun triton ne lui avait fait ce genre d'effet, il se sentait tout… tout… _chose_. Les yeux de Blaise dévièrent un instant sur ses lèvres, juste un instant, et Ron eut tout le mal du monde à déglutir.

-Dis-moi… Souffla Blaise proche, si proche de lui. Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux… t'embrasser ?

Par tous les dieux de la mer ! Son bas ventre se tordit d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais pu décrire, et il entendit lui-même à peine le « _oui_ » qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, le cœur comme affolé. Les doigts de Blaise se glissèrent dans ses mèches rousses, et la légère caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes le fit frissonner tout entier. La pression se fit plus présente et il ferma les yeux, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, se délectant le souffle court de leur tout premier… tout premier baiser. Ses mains allèrent se glisser contre son cou, alors qu'il sentait la chaleur de son corps se rapprocher peu à peu du sien. Bientôt, il put sentir les vêtements de Blaise frôler les siens, puis son poids tout contre lui.

Quand ils se séparèrent, se fut à court d'air. Les yeux de Ron se rouvrirent pour tomber l'instant suivant dans le regard profond du prince Blaise au-dessus de lui. Leurs souffles se mêlaient l'un à l'autre alors que leurs respirations seules brisaient le silence de la chambre. La main de Ron glissa du cou de Blaise à sa joue, puis à ses cheveux courts. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres… il pensa à la première fois qu'il avait voulu l'embrasser. Sur le bateau.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit… Souffla-t-il, doucement, comme ailleurs.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit… ?

Le doux sourire de Blaise lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il ne s'était jamais senti si détendu. Quand il se souvenait des vagues de la surface, et comment Blaise avait sauté à l'eau pour leur venir en aide… ce qu'il lui avait dit, alors que lui-même pensait qu'il l'avait perdu… Ils étaient là aujourd'hui, et Ron ne lui avait même pas encore répondu. Un sourire naissait lentement à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi, dit-il. Je suis amoureux de toi.

Le souffle de Blaise sembla se couper, le temps d'un instant, en même temps que la surprise passait sur son visage. Et puis son sourire revint, plus grand encore. Il n'avait sans doute pas douté qu'il l'aimait en retour, pas après le bateau, la traversée des terres… mais de l'entendre, ici et maintenant… Il se pencha à nouveau et reprit ses lèvres avec les siennes, vivement, passionnément – Ron ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Et puis son sourire s'étira de nouveau, ses mains glissèrent dans le dos du jeune homme qui l'aimait, et qu'il aimait en retour.

Il rompit le baiser soudain. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, il tomba sur le regard surpris de Blaise, le vit se changer en un regard inquiet… Par Neptune, il se sentit rougir plus encore. C'était une sensation vraiment nouvelle, et elle avait lieu juste entre ses jambes. Le sourire de Blaise revint, doucement, et Ron comprit qu'il l'avait senti. Il vint reprendre ses lèvres, sa cuisse s'appuya tout contre lui – un sursaut, comme une décharge, le prit tout entier.

-Neptune ! Jappa-t-il presque, ses doigts se crispant dans le dos de Blaise.

-Tu veux que j'arrête ? Demanda-t-il, doucement, tout contre ses lèvres.

Ron nia d'un mouvement de tête, et il fut si rapide qu'il sentit l'embarras le reprendre aussitôt. Il n'avait jamais été si intime avec quelqu'un… mais aussi, il n'avait jamais ressenti de telles choses, encore moins _sous cette forme_.

-Il va juste falloir… Bafouilla-t-il presque. Que tu m'expliques comment… comment ça fonctionne…

Le regard de Blaise s'éclaira de compréhension. « _Oh ! Ooh…_ » Un instant, Ron eut peur que… que ça lui ferait peur de… penser qu'il n'était pas… _habitué_ à cette… _forme_. Mais Blaise fut le plus doux des hommes. Il déposa des lèvres chastes sur les siennes, avant de les descendre dans son cou – le cœur de Ron se mit à battre plus fort encore. Son souffle devint difficile, alors que la langue de Blaise était chaude contre sa peau, et que ses mains descendaient doucement sur sa chemise. Il sentit sauter le premier bouton de son vêtement, et retint son souffle. Il sentit que son corps tout entier était tendu d'anticipation… entre ses jambes en particulier. Les lèvres de Blaise vinrent se déposer sur ses clavicules, tendre. Il continua à défaire, un à un, les boutons de sa chemise, laissant sur son passage de doux baisers sur sa peau tiède – le souffle de Ron était plus erratique que jamais.

Blaise déboucla l'attache de son pantalon et Ron cessa complètement de respirer. Il sentit ses lèvres se déposer au plus bas de son ventre et il frémit de tout son corps. Il les sentit venir embrasser son sexe d'homme… ses yeux se fermèrent, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les draps, et il laissa échapper son premier soupir d'amour.

 **.**

Le cortège des Malfoy arriva second. La porte de son carrosse s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ait pu poser sa main sur la poignée intérieure, et Harry posa pied au sol en silence. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quitté cet endroit depuis des siècles. Six hommes en armure gardaient la grande grille – après la visite des rois Malfoy et Nott, ils devaient être sur les nerfs, surtout qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir par surprise et que leur Seigneur n'était toujours pas rentré. Harry baissa les yeux, alors que Draco descendait après lui. _« C'est… c'est le prince Harry ! »_ cria l'un d'eux, _« Ouvrez les grilles ! Ouvrez les grilles ! »_ La main de Draco se déposa sur son épaule, pressa doucement. Alors Harry releva les yeux, et prit une grande inspiration. _« Il est vivant ! Il est en vie ! »_ Les grilles s'ouvrirent devant le cortège, et les autres attelages purent entrer dans la cour. Harry leva les yeux vers le palais de ses parents.

-Harry ? Demanda Draco près de lui, doucement. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il aurait voulu répondre que oui, que tout allait bien, mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir et il sentait déjà une bulle de peine se former dans sa gorge. Alors il ne dit rien. Il avait pensé que de revenir chez lui, Jedusor prisonnier, pour se montrer en vie et laver le nom de Monsieur Black lui ferait chaud au cœur. Mais plus ils avaient approché des Montagnes, et plus il s'était senti lourd. _« Votre Majesté ! Que s'est-il passé ? »_ , _« Venez Majesté ! Entrez ! »_. Jamais ces hommes ne lui avaient parlé de la sorte. A vrai dire, jamais ils ne lui avaient parlé. L'annonce de sa mort avait dû être brutale pour eux, pour qu'ils réagissent de cette manière, contre les ordres de Jedusor.

Jedusor… Harry tourna la tête vers le cortège dont on descendait. La prison mobile de Jedusor s'était arrêtée proche d'une porte, celle qu'Harry leur avait indiquée. La porte que les gardes d'ici utilisaient pour descendre rapidement aux cachots. Ils allaient l'y enfermer, pour toujours. Harry les regarda sortir la cage de la prison mobile. On lui avait mis des roues, pour ne pas avoir à le faire sortir sur ses pieds. Pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuie. Il regarda le transfert, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière la porte, qui se referma sur eux.

-Il n'aura plus jamais le pouvoir de te faire de mal.

Draco. Harry sourit, un peu. Son tuteur. Son geôlier. Doucement, il chercha la main de Draco du bout de ses doigts. Il la trouva, et glissa sa paume contre la sienne. Draco resserra ses doigts contre les siens, et Harry leva les yeux vers lui, sincère.

-Oui, dit-il. Oui, je sais.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Tout se règle peu à peu ! Il ne reste que deux chapitres après ça, j'ai dû faire des choix dans ce que j'allais montrer... **des pronostiques ? ;)**

En tout cas Jedusor est en prison et c'est déjà une bonne chose de faite ! Et Ron se redécouvre... x)

De mon côté j'attends vos avis avec la même impatience, et **je vous dis à vendredi prochain ( 26/01/18) pour l'avant dernier chapitre... :3**

Ciao ciao ! ~  
Chip.


	32. 30 - Les voix de nos mères

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **/!\ ERRATUM /!\  
JE VIENS DE ME RENDRE COMPTE (oui, seulement maintenant) QUE J'AI DÛ DIRE A CERTAINS D'ENTRE VOUS QUE CE CHAPITRE EST LE DERNIER... C'EST FAUX ! C'EST L'AVANT-DERNIER SEULEMENT !  
**Et ça, les enfants, c'est ce qui arrive quand on corrige ses chapitres le mardi, et qu'on réponds aux reviews du chapitre d'avant le jeudi. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête, je suis même surprise que cette confusion n'ait pas eu lieu avant ! :')

 **BREF !**  
 **Toutes mes excuses, évidemment, ça a dû être source de confusion. o-o**

Très bonne lecture (de cet _avant-_ dernier chapitre) ! :)

 **.**

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris et/ou follow sur cette histoire ! :3**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Les voix de nos mères -**

Les deux montures arrivèrent au trot dans la cour du roi. Neville ne savait pas pour le cheval de Théodore, mais Trevor lui n'avait jamais parcouru une telle distance, et encore moins sur une telle période de temps. Il descendit de son dos pour venir flatter ses flancs mais à peine eut-il le pied au sol qu'un homme en uniforme sortit en courant des grandes portes du palais.

-Sir ! Hélait-il. Sir !

Théo descendait à peine de son destrier à son tour. L'homme s'approchait d'eux à grande vitesse, et le prince fronçait déjà les sourcils.

-Votre père, Sir, il vous attend ! Il a été très inquiet !

N'avait-il pas reçu sa lettre ? Ou trop tard peut-être. Ou trop récemment. Après tout, il ne l'avait fait envoyer que la veille. L'air désolé, il se retourna vers Neville, qui lui sourit en retour.

-Il faut que j'aille le voir, dit-il. Mais viens avec moi, je vais te présenter à lui !

Il avait l'air si enthousiaste… Le sourire de Neville s'agrandit – et pourtant il nia d'un mouvement de tête. Non, il devait aller le voir et lui parler, de fils à père, qu'ensemble ils fassent le point de ces derniers jours. Neville ne savait pas comment les choses devaient se passer dans de tels cas, mais il était certain qu'ils auraient nombre de choses à se dire.

-Et il y a… Continua l'homme, embêté, en sortant de son veston un papier à l'allure officielle. Il y a ce document, pour vous, Monsieur Londubat… du tribunal. Ils disent qu'il faudrait que vous en preniez connaissance, avant le procès.

Le procès. D'un même geste, Neville et Théodore baissèrent les yeux sur le parchemin. Puis Théo glissa une main à son bras, avec douceur.

-Installe-toi où tu voudras dans le château. Prends ton temps pour le lire, d'accord ? Je vais voir mon père et je reviens pour toi.

Neville hocha la tête, sans rien dire, prenant avec hésitation le document tendu vers lui. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, et Théodore non plus sans doute. Mais si le tribunal voulait qu'il le lise… et ce avant le procès… Ce pouvait être n'importe quoi concernant Bellatrix, ou plus encore… concernant ses parents. Sans l'ouvrir, il le serra entre ses mains. Il ne le lirait pas ici. Théodore avait raison. Il voulait aller l'ouvrir ailleurs. Il voulait… à vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir.

-Tu peux attendre que je revienne si tu veux ? Hésita Théodore doucement près de lui. Ou on peut faire ça maintenant ? Mon père peut attendre encore.

-Non, refusa Neville dans un mouvement de tête. Non, vas-y, je… ça va. Je préfère.

C'était peut-être un mensonge, mais c'en était un tout petit. S'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre il préférait… enfin, il préférait ne pas avoir de public. Aussi mignon et attentionné fût-il. Théo lui sourit, et bien que Neville put voir qu'il hésitait toujours, il fit comme demandé. Il se pencha vers lui, embrassa sa joue et se recula avec un doux sourire.

-A tout à l'heure.

Il mit un peu de temps à se détourner, puis monta les grandes marches deux à deux pour disparaitre derrière les portes. Neville se retrouva seul avec les deux montures, le parchemin mystère et le serviteur qui le lui avait apporté. Serviteur qui n'avait pas trop l'air de savoir quoi faire non plus.

-Eh bien… Hésita Neville. Est-ce que vous sauriez où je pourrais aller le lire ?

L'homme parut surpris un instant – puis eut un sourire, inclina la tête une seconde, et se détourna vers l'intérieur. « _Williamson ! Ecuries !_ », héla-t-il en entrant. Neville se laissa guider, et attendit pour regarder autour de lui que la porte du petit salon se referme derrière lui. Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre, hésita… Le soleil n'était pas encore couché. Il avança sur la courte terrasse, et s'assit sur un petit banc de pierre.

Ses doigts tapotèrent le parchemin roulé encore un instant. Un document assez important pour qu'on le lui remette avant le… Il ferma les yeux. Et quand il les rouvrit, il souffla longuement. Il avait eu tort, plus tôt. Il aurait dû demander à Théodore de rester quelques minutes supplémentaires. Rien qu'un peu, juste pour être là. De nouveau, il baissa son regard sur le parchemin. Il pouvait aussi attendre qu'il revienne… Il se mordit la lèvre, nerveusement.

Le bout de ses doigts jouait déjà avec le nœud du cordon. Non. Il pouvait le faire seul, c'était ridicule, ce n'était qu'un bout de manuscrit. Il dénoua la cordelette et déroula le parchemin, d'un geste assuré.

Assurance qu'il perdit aussitôt. En lettres grasses, étalées en lieu de l'entête sur deux lignes successives, massives puis plus fines, on pouvait lire :

TESTAMENT

 _Alice Morgane Peterson Londubat_

 **.**

Théodore, lui, marchait à pas vifs en direction de la salle du trône. Il était divisé. Immensément divisé. Bien sûr qu'il était pressé de revoir son père après sa croisade abrégée chez Jedusor, mais il se sentait coupable de laisser Neville seul alors qu'ils venaient juste de rentrer. A peine s'étaient-ils retrouvés, au milieu d'une terrible machination, qu'ils avaient été entraînés dans l'antre de cette femme sans âme puis propulsés au cœur d'une bataille qu'ils n'auraient pu imaginer plus tôt… Et le tout en quelques heures ! Non vraiment, le laisser seul entre ces murs, le quitter de la sorte alors qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser une nouvelle épreuve et le procès de cette… _de cette_ … Il poussa la grande porte et entra sans se faire annoncer – de toute façon, l'homme à la porte n'aurait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Son père se retourna dès qu'il l'entendit :

-Théodore ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu es rentré !

En trois enjambées de bottes il fut assez proche de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Théo lui rendit l'accolade, toute frustration envolée.

-Quand nous avons compris que Jedusor n'était plus dans les Montagnes, j'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne te sois fait attaquer ici !

Il sentit l'ampleur de ce qu'avait été son inquiétude alors même qu'elle s'amenuisait dans l'étreinte. Il le laissa prendre le temps d'apprécier son retour. Et même s'il sortait d'un voyage de longues heures à cheval, son père ne semblait ne lui tenir rigueur ni pour son allure ni pour son hygiène, tout à ces retrouvailles. Lui, depuis son retour, il y avait de ça probablement presque deux jours maintenant, avait bien eu le temps de faire décrotter ses bottes, prendre un bain ou deux et revêtir de bien plus convenables habits que son armure abîmée par la route.

-Nous ferons un grand dîner ce soir, juste toi et moi, et tu me raconteras tout ! Lança-t-il en quittant l'étreinte.

Alors il avait reçu sa lettre, et sans doute celle du roi Malfoy, l'assurant de sa présence en son royaume et dressant les grandes lignes de leur improbable nuit. Théo eut un petit sourire indulgent. Son vieux père, volontaire pour quitter le pays en armure à la tête de ses hommes, inquiets de ne pas le trouver à son retour… A raison, sans doute, mais tout de même.

-Oh ! S'exclama soudainement le roi. Et ce garçon alors ! Ce jeune garçon avec qui tu as dansé au bal ! Tu l'as retrouvé ? Où est-il ? Présente-le-moi !

Les yeux de Théodore s'écarquillèrent doucement, alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire aussi amusé que surpris. Eh bien, il venait de se remettre de son absence à une vitesse fulgurante ! Théo ne put s'empêcher d'en rire. Il était vraiment un sacré personnage.

-Ce soir, promit-il. Il mangera avec nous si tu le permets.

-Si je le permets ? S'exclama-t-il de nouveau. Mais bien sûr que je le permets ! Allez dont changer de bottes ! Prenez un bain ! Passez un peigne dans vos cheveux ! Troquez vos habits de cavaliers ! Reposez-vous ! Mariez-vous !

Mais il s'interrompit soudain, dépassé par son enthousiasme, l'air sérieux et le regard plein de réflexion :

-Non, attends, ne vous mariez pas… il faut une cérémonie officielle pour ça…

Théodore éclata d'un rire sonore alors que son père se renfrognait en faisant des gestes vagues vers la porte où il le renvoyait.

-Bien sûr ! Dit-il. Tu m'as tant fait attendre, alors je suis pressé ! Allez file, hors de ma vue ! Quelle ingratitude…

Mais il y avait du sourire dans sa voix malgré tout et Théodore essuya ses larmes d'hilarité en prenant la porte sans se presser, ni s'offenser. Pour tout dire, tout cela avait détendu ses nerfs. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, voilà ce qui manquait à son paternel. Et quelques leçons de contrôle-sur-soi sans doute, mais voilà bien des années que le prince son fils avait abandonné la moindre idée de changement. D'ailleurs, ce serait à ses yeux une véritable perte… Dieux du ciel, de la terre et des mers, il espérait de tout son cœur que son père plaise à Neville. Et que Neville plaise à son père.

-Eh toi, mon brave ! Héla-t-il un majordome de passage qui se retourna et s'inclina. Sais-tu où a été mené mon invité ? Le jeune homme qui est arrivé avec moi, Monsieur Londubat ?

-Tout à fait, Sir, répondit l'homme avec clarté. Premier étage, petit salon Turquoise, Sir.

Il s'inclina de nouveau et Théo le remercia aussitôt, avant de se lancer à grands pas dans cette direction. Le mariage… son père n'avait que cette idée en tête. Depuis qu'il avait eu dix-huit ans l'année passée, il n'avait fait que le presser pour qu'il se marie. Aujourd'hui Théo y voyait beaucoup, beaucoup moins d'inconvénient… Mais Neville était trop jeune, il ne voulait sûrement pas le forcer en mariage. Leur différence d'âge n'était pas grande, mais pour lui il aurait fallu l'accord d'un tuteur. Et aussi, bien sûr… qu'il en ait envie.

Devant la porte du petit salon Turquoise du premier étage, il hésita un instant. Il lui avait dit qu'il préférait être seul après tout. Et s'il le dérangeait ? Sa main s'était levée jusqu'à la poignée, mais il n'osa pas la toucher. Il ne voulait pas s'imposer, passer pour un fils de roi envahissant… Et puis après tout non, c'était idiot, il avait promis de venir le trouver dès qu'il aurait quitté son père – alors il frappa, tout doucement, trois coups contre le battant, et ouvrit sans brusquerie.

-Neville ?

Le battant se laissa pousser sans peine, mais il ne le vit pas tout de suite. La porte se referma derrière lui alors qu'il balayait la pièce des yeux, légèrement inquiet. Il allait l'appeler de nouveau, mais il l'aperçut enfin, sur le balcon. Neville était resté immobile, et Théo ne savait pas même s'il l'avait entendu.

-Neville… ? Hésita-t-il.

Le garçon sur son banc parut sursauter, le temps d'une seconde. Il marcha vers lui avec prudence, s'assit près de lui. Il ne le regarda pas et Théo se mordit la lèvre un instant, nerveux. Il ignorait ce que contenait ce document, mais il avait eu l'air de complètement le miner… Il voulut poser sa main sur son bras, mais se rétracta.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Neville ne répondit pas, pas tout de suite. Il lui tendit le parchemin, a demi-ouvert, qui retombait sur lui-même a force d'années d'archivage sans doute aucun. Théodore laissa ses doigts glisser dessous, pour le dérouler doucement. Les premiers mots lui glacèrent le sang. Le testament de sa mère… Il comprenait, maintenant, que l'émotion l'ait pris de cette manière. Il parcourut le document, aussi rapidement qu'il le put.

Si l'entête était celle d'un document officiel, le reste avait été rédigé à l'encre noire, d'une belle écriture droite. Théo se demanda un instant si ça avait été la première fois que Neville avait pu lire des mots écrits de la main de sa mère… « _Je lègue tous mes biens, ma fortune et mon manoir, à mon fils unique, Neville Franck Londubat_ », put-il y lire. Théodore fronça les sourcils. Il chercha le nom de Lestrange sur le document, mais il semblait n'y figurer nulle part. « _Qui s'occupera de mon fils jusqu'à l'âge de sa majorité bénéficiera du toit, du couvert, et d'une part de l'héritage nécessaire aux frais d'entretien et de sustentions_ ». Qui s'occuperait de son fils… Comme si sa mère avait su, avait senti quelque chose. Si Théodore avait bien compris, Alice Londubat s'était… enfin elle avait… pris sa propre vie. Du moins, c'était ce que Lestrange avait sous-entendu, ce jour-là dans sa cave. Et pourtant… manipulée dans son malheur elle avait su… « _Si jamais il devait lui arriver malheur avant ce dit âge, tout reviendrait à la couronne et leur cause en faveur des enfants orphelins_. » Théo releva les yeux vers Neville.

Jamais Lestrange n'aurait pu le chasser de chez lui. Elle n'en aurait jamais eu le pouvoir. Elle s'était servie de lui, lui avait fait croire qu'elle lui faisait une faveur. Est-ce que c'était ça que Neville venait de comprendre ? La bassesse, la malignité, la malfaisance de cette femme. Noir sur blanc. Les mots de sa propre mère. Théodore déposa le document entre eux, eut le courage de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

-Elle devait être une femme très forte, souffla-t-il.

Seulement alors Neville le regarda à son tour. Il put voir un sourire sans joie à ses lèvres et un fond de larmes dans ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer… ce qu'il devait ressentir… _tout_ ce qu'il devait ressentir. Neville serra ses doigts contre les siens.

-Je ne veux pas avoir à y retourner, dit-il – et sa voix semblait comme coincée dans sa gorge.

-Au manoir ?

Et Neville hocha la tête, comme difficilement. Non, il ne voulait pas y retourner, jamais. Il ne pourrait s'y résoudre, pas après tout ce qu'il avait appris. Le souvenir de toutes ces années… avec ce qu'il savait maintenant… l'inhumanité de Bellatrix, qu'il avait toujours considérée juste… C'était trop dur. C'était trop… non. Il ferma les yeux, un instant. Théo répondit à sa prise sur sa main, et il se sentit un peu moins seul.

-Mais… Hésita-t-il. Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas le laisser à l'abandon, tu comprends ?

Il releva les yeux vers lui et fut presque surpris d'immédiatement rencontrer son regard posé sur lui. Il avait une boule dans la gorge pourtant, et il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais l'en enlever. Théodore fut tendre avec lui. Il put sentir son pouce caresser le dessus de sa main, doucement.

-Alors, lui souffla-t-il, que voudrais-tu en faire ?

-Eh bien…

Neville baissa les yeux. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Il ne savait même pas si c'était possible, s'il en avait moyen, si c'était réalisable, seulement il… il y avait pensé la veille déjà, et en lisant le testament de sa mère il s'était dit… Il releva les yeux.

-Je pensais que peut-être, il pourrait être transformé en… en maison d'accueil pour les enfants en difficulté. Tu sais… qui auraient… perdu leurs parents.

Il se sentait soudainement vraiment embarrassé. Il n'osait pas regarder Théo ou sa réaction, il détourna les yeux, secoua vaguement la tête, fit mine de s'éloigner sur le banc – mine seulement parce qu'il ne poursuivit pas son geste jusqu'au bout. Il était seulement empli d'incertitude, et son cœur battait vraiment fort dans sa poitrine.

-C'est… c'est peut-être idiot… Bafouilla-t-il.

-Non, je ne trouve pas, répondit Théodore avec douceur. C'est une très bonne idée au contraire.

Son cœur fit un saut dans sa poitrine. _Vraiment ?_ Il releva les yeux, une fois de plus. Le sourire de Théo était débordant de bienveillance, une vague de chaleur se répandit en lui au départ de sa poitrine. Une bonne idée ? Une _très_ bonne idée ? Un sourire incertain vint fleurir à ses lèvres.

-Vraiment ? Souffla-t-il.

-Bien sûr. Nous ferons tout pour que ça se fasse, au plus vite même.

Au plus vite… Neville se sentit soudain débordant de gratitude ! Ses deux mains se resserrèrent autour de celle de Théodore et il se jeta presque à ses lèvres – puis sursauta de son audace, dans un moment pareil. Mais il n'avait pas à s'en faire, parce que Théo sourit en retour, glissa son autre main contre sa joue et reprit ses lèvres à son tour, avec douceur, avec tendresse. Neville soupira de bonheur. D'où ils étaient, il espérait que ses parents étaient fiers de là où il se tenait aujourd'hui. Loin de Lestrange, au côté d'un garçon si gentil, si bon. Ils se séparèrent en douceur, et la main de Théo glissa dans les cheveux bruns. Il ferait tout pour que son projet se réalise. C'était un garçon avec tellement de cœur, tellement de bienveillance… après tout ce qu'il avait dû traverser, qu'il ait su gardé une telle bonté… Il était comme un don du ciel.

-Pour me marier… Souffla Neville tout près de lui. Il me faut l'accord de mon tuteur, non ?

Les yeux de Théo s'écarquillèrent doucement. Il se sentit bête un instant – crut même sentir ses joues légèrement rosir à l'idée qu'il lui parle de mariage. Lui. Ici, et maintenant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour qu'un son n'en sorte.

-E-eh bien… Bafouilla-t-il. Oui, oui c'est la loi.

-Mais si Bellatrix est jugée coupable…

Le sang de Théo ne fit qu'un tour, toute assurance retrouvée, et il trancha avant même d'avoir pu s'en empêcher :

-Elle le sera.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que Neville en doute. Leur système de justice allait lui permettre de s'exprimer devant des juges, devant des jurés, mais les témoignages seraient accablants. Neville n'aurait même pas besoin de monter devant les juges, le récit de Théodore sur sa propre expérience avec cette femme suffirait à la condamner pour abus d'un enfant à charge et – pire encore devant la loi – trahison à la couronne.

-Si elle est jugée coupable, répéta Neville. Je pourrais me faire émanciper, n'est-ce pas ?

Bêtement, le cœur de Théodore rata un battement. Oui, il pourrait s'émanciper, bien sûr qu'il pourrait, il avait largement l'âge et… surtout après l'enfance qu'il avait vécu, sans compter leur péripétie de ces derniers jours… Une audience privée avec un magistrat et Théo lui-même, ce serait sans doute réglé en quelques minutes à peine. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui coupait le souffle. Autorisation de mariage… tuteur… émancipation… Il ne pouvait pas croire où tout cela menait – déglutit presque avec peine. Il bouillait à l'intérieur, et pourtant tout ce qu'apparaissait sur son visage était ces lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes, comme sous le choc. Neville allait le demander en mariage.

-Et je ne serais pas obligé… enfin je veux dire, je ne devrais pas… trouver un autre tuteur et… et tout ça ?

Seulement alors il sembla remarquer l'expression sur son visage. Il rougit immédiatement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il eut un mouvement de recul, et paniqua presque en s'empressant de lancer :

-Bien sûr on n'est- on n'est pas obligés de se marier tout de suite !

Puis il rougit plus encore – décidément, il aurait voulu disparaître sous terre. Dieux, c'était le moment le plus embarrassant de toute son existence.

-On n'est même pas obligés de se marier du tout ! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Ce n'est pas ce que- je ne veux pas dire que…

-D'accord.

Silence. Il se tut, immédiatement. Ses yeux se relevèrent sur Théodore, comme d'eux-mêmes, vivement, nerveusement. Un jeune sourire avait commencé à naître à ses lèvres – le cœur de Neville se mit à battre plus fort.

-D'accord ? Répéta-t-il.

-D'accord, oui ! S'enthousiasma Théodore.

Il reprit ses mains dans les siennes, alla jusqu'à ne s'asseoir qu'à demi sur le banc pour se tourner complètement vers lui.

-Marions-nous ! Dit-il. Tout de suite ! Enfin non, pas tout de suite, je veux dire… tu sais… sous peu.

Le sourire de Neville se s'arrêtait plus de s'agrandir. C'était de la joie, de la joie pure qu'il sentait irradier de tout son corps et, faisant fi de l'embarras passager de Théo à la suite de son trop grand enthousiasme, il répéta, doucement :

-Sous peu.

C'était comme un songe. Un songe devenu réalité. Lui, ici… près d'un garçon qu'il aimait, qui l'aimait… Qui aurait pu croire que de faire le mur, une fois, la _seule_ fois de toute sa vie, aurait mené à cet instant. Cet instant de pur bonheur. La soirée qu'il avait passé avec Théodore le soir du bal… cette soirée-là, il avait pensé qu'elle serait la plus belle de toute son existence. Aujourd'hui, elle semblait être la première page d'une toute nouvelle vie. Une bien meilleure histoire.

-Neville… Sourit Théodore avec douceur. Je suis amoureux de toi.

Le sourire de Neville fut plus brillant que jamais, il reprit les lèvres de son prince presque avec débordement, tant la joie l'irradiait.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! S'exclama-t-il. Moi aussi je t'aime…

Théodore répondit à son baiser avec la plus grande des tendresses, et Neville soupira tout contre lui. Il savait ce que c'était, ce qu'il vivait… Le plus beau des contes.

 **.**

Sirius tremblait presque de nervosité. Le soleil venait juste de se coucher, on avait allumé les chandeliers, les torches aux murs, ça illuminait de toute part et il sentait son angoisse monter d'un cran à chaque minute qui passait. Le prince Harry avait voulu faire une première annonce dès ce soir, sans attendre le lendemain. Tous les habitants du palais l'avait vu arriver, et il voulait leur parler le plus vite possible. Sirius n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu qu'il soit présent.

Enfin… Si, bien sûr, il se doutait qu'il voulait l'innocenter officiellement de son assassinat. Mais sans doute que son retour à la vie avait déjà dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il regarda autour de lui, toujours aussi nerveux. Et puis Remus, qui n'était pas là… Il y avait énormément de personnes dans ce palais. Des serviteurs des Potter, bien évidemment, mais aussi des gens de chez les Malfoy, et tout ce monde déambulait dans les couloirs, rependaient les rumeurs de la trahison de Jedusor, commençaient même à partir à la recherche d'objets à sceller, de livres de loi à donner au prochain souverain, les affaires du pays reprenaient avant même que le prince Harry ait fait sa première réapparition officielle. Et Remus était quelque part dans l'immense, l'immense bâtiment.

Il aurait tellement aimé qu'il soit près de lui…

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut enfin le jeune Harry. A quelques pas de lui, il n'était pas non plus entré dans la salle du trône, qui devait être bondée de son personnel au grand complet. En compagnie du prince Malfoy, il parlait bas. Lui aussi, devait se sentir nerveux… Ce jeune garçon avait traversé un nombre d'épreuves incalculable. Et il ne pensait pas seulement aux événements qui avaient suivi son départ précipité des Montagnes, mais tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer depuis la mort de ses parents. La pauvre Lily, partie à sa naissance… et James. Malade de chagrin.

-Monsieur Black ?

La voix de son jeune souverain le tira de sa mélancolie. Il ne l'avait pas vu approcher… Avec un sourire, il porta la main à son cœur et s'inclina avec respect. Il se redressa et Harry souriait lui aussi.

-Venez, lui dit-il. Nous sommes attendus.

Nous… C'était surtout le prince Harry que les gens dans cette salle devaient attendre avec hâte. Il le suivit néanmoins, il le lui devait bien. Un garde aurait ouvert cette porte pour lui en temps normal, mais tous les gens qui n'étaient pas au travail plongés dans les affaires de Jedusor étaient entassés dans la salle d'à côté. Harry ouvrit la porte et des murmures se battirent contre des exclamations alors qu'il apparaissait devant ses gens. Sirius n'avait plus vu autant de monde dans un même endroit depuis bien des lustres… Il en avait presque le vertige.

-Bonsoir.

La voix d'Harry trembla un peu, il put l'entendre, mais le silence se fit aussitôt. Harry lui-même était anxieux… bien plus que Monsieur Black aurait pu se l'imaginer. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire. Qu'il _devait_. Il n'aurait pas supporté de dormir entre ces murs sans avoir parlé à toutes ces personnes avant. Jedusor leur avait menti… toutes ces années, il avait menti à tout le monde. Ses parents… Ils méritaient que tout le monde sache de leur successeur avait été un monstre. Ces gens, devant lui, le méritaient aussi.

Ses mains se serraient et se desserraient, nerveusement. Il inspira lentement, expira longuement, tenta de faire en sorte que ça ne se voie pas. Il aurait aimé que Draco soit près de lui… mais non, il devait faire ça seul. Prendre ses responsabilités. Officiellement. Pour la première fois.

-Je m'adresse à vous ce soir, dit-il, parce que je pense que vous méritez de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi j'ai été absent, et pourquoi on vous a annoncé mon décès.

Absent… Il n'était même pas certain qu'on ait remarqué son départ avant l'annonce de Jedusor. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été un prince très… _princier_. Ceci dit, peut-être que quelques-uns d'entre eux avaient remarqué, il n'aurait su dire. Une assistante aux cuisines, ou un jardinier peut-être, celui qui travaillait souvent près du puits… Harry baissa les yeux, mais les releva aussitôt. Ce n'était pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur le temps passé.

-Tom Jedusor, reprit-il, qui a été le régent de ce trône après la disparition de feux mes parents, a voulu me faire assassiner.

De la foule devant lui s'éleva soudain un nouveau brouhaha et il dut hausser la voix pour parler par-dessus :

-En cela, il a été reconnu coupable de trahison et est maintenant incarcéré en l'attente de son jugement, ici même, dans notre pays.

Le boucan en fut plus terrible encore. _« Non ! »_ , s'exclamait-on. Il y avait des visages choqués, il y avait aussi des visages de colère. _« J'en étais sûr ! »_ Ceux qui avaient dû travailler au plus proche de lui ne devaient pas être surpris, ceux qui avaient été gardés le plus dans le noir devaient tomber des nues. Dans le fond, une poignée de gardes se taisaient, hochaient la tête, comme s'ils s'y étaient attendus. _« Incroyable ! »_ Harry se demanda un instant s'ils étaient ceux à qui Monsieur Black devait aujourd'hui la vie. _« Trahison ! », « A mort ! »,_ la rage semblait prendre le dessus, et Harry leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, tremblant presque à nouveau. Il ne voulait surtout pas une émeute, jamais il ne pourrait gérer pareille chose ! Il souhaitait seulement les mettre au courant. _« Escroc ! Assassin ! »_ – et ce furent les dernières exclamations, avant que le silence ne revienne, peu à peu. Harry soupira de soulagement… dieux… Il fit tout pour se reprendre.

-Monsieur Black, que voici, dit-il – et il se tourna un instant pour lever le bras vers le garde-chasse, à quelques pas derrière lui. Cet homme n'a jamais tenté de me faire le moindre mal. Au contraire, c'est grâce à lui que je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui, et que je peux m'adresser à vous.

Un murmure dense parcourut la salle de toutes parts. Harry fit signe à Black de s'approcher de lui, d'un geste avenant de la main. L'homme marcha jusqu'à son côté, joignit les mains devant lui et se tint droit face à la foule, tel le soldat qu'il n'était pas. Un instant, Harry se demanda à quel point de sa vie il avait dû le devenir sous le règne de Jedusor.

-Sirius Black, reprit-il d'une voix forte, est résident de ce palais depuis bien plus longtemps que moi.

Il aurait été mentir que de dire que le silence revint, mais la salle se calma peu à peu – des chuchotements, comme des rumeurs, et des coups d'œil ou des regards insistants vers Monsieur Black. Du coin de l'œil, Harry put voir que près de lui l'homme était tendu. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'une telle attention… Harry non plus, ceci dit. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire. Il le sentait dans son cœur. Avec un petit sourire, qui vint fleurir à ses lèvres malgré lui, et reprit son discours. Il se surprit à entendre un fond de tendresse dans sa voix… et à vrai dire, il aurait été étonnant du contraire.

-Il était entre ces murs au temps de mes parents, et leur a toujours été fidèle. Il y a encore quelques jours seulement, et alors qu'il savait sa vie menacée par sa rébellion contre Jedusor… alors qu'il savait sa vie menacée, il a de nouveau prêté allégeance devant moi.

C'était un homme qu'il était fier d'avoir aujourd'hui à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête vers lui – Black n'avait pas bronché. Il put voir dans les frémissements de ses mains qu'il était pris au dépourvu dans son humilité… Il sourit, et se retourna vers son peuple.

-C'est pour quoi je trouve juste, et bon, lança-t-il, que Monsieur Black soit nommé Nouveau Régent du trône des Montagnes, en attendant que j'atteigne l'âge auquel mes parents auraient voulu que je prenne leur place.

Stupeur. On hoqueta dans la salle, puis on chuchota, de nouveau, de plus en plus fort. Monsieur Black lui-même sursauta, se retourna vers lui, oubliant tout de sa bienséance : « _Sir !_ ». Mais Harry avait pris sa décision. Il n'avait pas encore seize ans. Son anniversaire ne serait pas avant la fin du mois suivant. D'après les lois de son pays, il n'avait pas l'âge requis pour gouverner. Et si quelqu'un devait assurer l'intendance en attendant ce jour… Harry voulait que ce soit lui.

-Sirius Black ! Scanda-t-il – et on applaudit dans la seconde.

-SIRIUS BLACK !

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit sans attendre. « _Vive le prince !_ » Il se retourna vers Black de nouveau. « _Vive Sirius Black !_ » Il le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée. « _Vive le prince !_ »

-Mais… Sir… Bafouilla-t-il. Je ne… je…

Puis il se tut. De toute évidence, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Harry fit le pas qu'il les séparait, et lui tendit sa main, pour qu'il la saisisse. Black la prit, fébrile, et Harry sentit qu'il tremblait quand il mit sa paume dans la sienne. Il put deviner le début d'un sourire incertain au coin de ses lèvres.

-Merci, Sir, souffla-t-il. Je ne sais que dire…

-Vous avez promis fidélité à mon père, répondit-il. Et après avoir veillé sur moi pendant des années, vous avez renouvelé ces vœux devant moi. Vous êtes l'âme de ce pays, Monsieur Black.

« _Vive Sirius Black !_ » Il avait des larmes dans les yeux, Harry put le voir sans peine. Profitant qu'il tenait sa main dans la sienne, Harry l'attira à lui, pour prendre l'homme dans ses bras. « _Vive le prince !_ » Il le sentit se raidir le temps d'un instant, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il lui avait sauvé la vie… il avait été le premier à se soucier de lui entre ces murs. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui il pensait qu'il avait compris. « _Vive Sirius Black !_ » Ses parents et lui… il n'y avait jamais pensé, mais ils devaient voir eu le même âge. Il avait dû grandir à leur côté, vivre auprès d'eux, dans ce château-même. Et quand ils étaient partis, il avait continué à veiller sur eux, en veillant sur lui.

Les bras de Black se refermèrent dans son dos, fébriles. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, devant la foule qui scandait. « _Vive le prince ! Vive Sirius Black !_ » Quand il se recula, Black posa ses mains sur ses épaules – il souriait.

-Je ne vous décevrai pas.

Et Harry sourit en retour. Black recula d'un pas, hochement de tête plein de respect. Harry saisit sa main et, se retournant vers la foule, la leva dans les airs. « _HOURRA !_ » Il savait bien, qu'il ne le décevrait pas. Et dès qu'il serait couronné roi, il s'empresserait de le nommer premier conseiller du roi. Il aurait besoin d'aide pour gouverner ce pays, et il était certain que Sirius Black était la personne qui lui fallait. Tous les deux, Black et lui, ils seraient le nouveau visage de ces Montagnes. _Du moins…_ Harry eut un petit sourire, une pensée pour Draco qui l'attendait non loin. _Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se marie_.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Deux réponses supplémentaires (à des questions que vous ne vous étiez peut-être pas tous posées) ! **" _D'où Bellatrix était l'héritière ?!_ "** et **" _Qui va gouverner en attendant le 31 juillet ? :O_ "** ! Héhé x)

Bien évidemment pour ne rien changer j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !

De mon côté je vous dis une dernière fois à vendredi prochain (02/02/18) pour le 31-nième et **dernier chapitre** ;) ( PARCE QUE JE ME SUIS PLANTÉE EN VOUS RÉPONDANT CETTE SEMAINE, J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS AVEZ VU MON "ERRATUM" DE DÉBUT DE CHAPITRE ! SI NON, ALLEZ-Y !)

Ciao ciao ! ~  
Chip.


	33. 31 - Couronnement

**Disclaimer** : Rien de des univers d'Harry Potter ou des contes repris par la compagnie de Walt Disney ne sont ma propriété.

 **Pairing** : DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL

 **Rated** : MA (je préviendrai en début de chapitre en cas de relation explicite !)

 **Rappel** : Cette fic comprend  un prologue, un interlude et 31 chapitres. Je poste tous les vendredis. :)

 **.**

 **Cette publication... est passée... tellement vite... ToT**

Dire que j'ai posté le premier chapitre en juin de l'année dernière ! Incroyable !  
C'est donc bien cette fois-ci le dernier chapitre de ce UA... et pas d'épilogue ce coup-ci, c'est donc le bout du bout ! **J'espère que vous trouverez ce 31ème à la hauteur de la fic** , et que vous repartiez de cette histoire en ayant passé un bon moment ! :3

Mention spéciale pour vous mes revieweuses qui sont restées fidèles tout ce temps ! Ça fait ultra plaisir de retrouver régulièrement les mêmes personnes dans ses mails, vous savez que ça me touche beaucoup ;D

 **Sur ce, bon chapitre !** Et rendez-vous en bas de page pour mon grand au revoir dramatique ;)

 **.**

 **Une dernière fois, je remercie toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favoris et/ou follow tout au long de la publication, et un merci tout aussi grand à celles et ceux qui l'ajouteront (peut-être !) dans le futur :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Couronnement -**

 _49 jours plus tard._

Le palais du royaume des Montagnes était en ébullition. C'était comme si jamais on n'avait vu tant de monde dans les couloirs, les résidents eux-mêmes n'en revenaient pas – il y en avait partout ! Les pays voisins avaient chacun envoyé des gens de chez eux en avance de plusieurs jours pour aider aux préparations de cette grande, cette extraordinaire journée. Les familles Nott et Malfoy arriveraient sous peu avec le reste de leurs suites, et on attendait le prince Zabini, son fiancé et leurs gens en début de soirée. Des cuisines aux greniers, on n'avait plus été si occupé entre ces murs depuis le baptême du prince, au moins ! Sans compter que Jedusor n'avait jamais été du genre à inviter – le personnel qui restait aujourd'hui était bien en sous-effectif pour un événement pareil.

Tout le monde savait que le prince Harry aurait aimé que toute trace du passage de Jedusor sur le trône eut été effacé avant le jour de son couronnement, mais il y avait eu trop à faire. C'était aussi pour ça, que des gens comme Remus avaient été envoyé en avance. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact… Le Régent Black avait passé ces deux dernières semaines à répéter à tout bout de champ que tout devrait être parfait pour le jour J. Remus eut un petit sourire… il était presque sûr que Sirius était plus nerveux que le jeune prince à ce sujet.

-Chaud devant !

Remus s'écarta vers l'arrière d'un pas vif, alors qu'une jeune femme passait devant lui munie d'un énorme sac de messager en toile. De tout ce qui n'avait pas pu être fait le mois passé, il y avait le tri du courrier. Le tri du courrier… Au début, on n'avait pas même su que cette tâche serait nécessaire. Et puis… un groupe de femmes de chambre enthousiastes à l'idée de faire le grand ménage, même dans les pièces qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, étaient tombées sur la plus grande archive qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu. Des étagères, des caisses, des sacs. Des lettres par centaines, par milliers. Elles étaient trop jeunes, elles n'avaient pas compris.

Mais l'intendante, elle, quand elles étaient venues lui en parler, avait tout de suite fait le rapprochement.

Remus aurait pu être assigné aux cuisines, il y avait travaillé toute sa vie. On aurait aussi pu avoir besoin de lui au ménage, au service, au débarrassage, à l'organisation. Mais ces derniers jours c'était le courrier qui leur avait pris le plus de temps et de personnel. Seize années. Seize. Années. Entières. De censure, de manipulation, à l'échelle du pays. Chaque lettre qui avait disparu à la frontière, tout était là, dans cette pièce.

Evidemment, il faudrait bien les rendre à chaque expéditeur. Ça expliquerait sans doute énormément de choses. A commencer par l'absence de réponses, engendrant perte de contact et fins de relations, malentendus, amertumes, rancœurs… On abattit une main amicale sur son épaule et Remus se retourna vers son propriétaire, qui arborait un sourire éclatant sous une fragile barbe blanche.

-Vous venez de faire la connaissance de McKinnon ! Rit-il. Elle travaille ici depuis des années mais sa famille vit sur le territoire de la famille Nott, elle s'est immédiatement portée volontaire quand on a appris pour cette pièce.

Remus eut un sourire compatissant. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que ça avait dû être pour les gens de ce pays, de voir leurs relations et leurs contacts prendre fin peu à peu, sans raisons apparentes. Il baissa les yeux. Les lettres de Sirius devaient être quelque part ici. S'il lui avait dit vrai du moins, s'il lui avait écrit… alors elles devaient être là, quelque part, peut-être sous des centaines d'autres. L'homme au sourire sembla discerner son malaise, et sa voix fut plus douce quand il demanda :

-Est-il possible que certains de ces messages vous soient adressés ?

-Non je… enfin si, peut-être, en effet.

Il releva les yeux et tenta de sourire, mais l'homme sembla voir clair en lui. Il lui sourit d'un sourire de grand-père et, après une dernière tape amicale à son épaule, fit un signe de tête vers le parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

-Expéditeur ?

Remus baissa les yeux de nouveau, mais sur la lettre cette fois, se reconcentra sur sa tâche autant qu'il put. Mais la vérité, c'était que beaucoup de ces messages seraient difficiles à restituer.

-Aucun… Souffla-t-il, las – ce n'était pas la première fois.

-Destinataire ? Demanda alors l'autre homme d'un air désolé.

C'était indiqué pour Monsieur Fletchey, du royaume des Bois. Remus la tendit à l'homme, qui la mit dans une caisse sur laquelle on avait indiqué « _destinataires pays Malfoy_ ». Pour les expéditeurs, on avait fait des piles, par ordre alphabétique, qu'on envoyait régulièrement dans une pièce à côté pour ne pas qu'elles prennent trop de place dans celle-ci, qui était un véritable chantier. Certaines piles n'avaient qu'une lettre, d'autre des dizaines. Remus soupira, peiné. Tant de vies… Le vieil homme retournait vers son sac, lui se saisit d'une poignée de lettres supplémentaires sur l'étagère devant lui. _Sans expéditeur… Sans expéditeur…_ Beaucoup de gens ne précisaient pas d'où venaient ces messages. Ils écrivaient la plupart du temps à de la famille, des amis. Leurs destinataires auraient très bien su qui ils étaient, il n'y avait nul besoin de le préciser sur le parchemin quand on commençait sa lettre par « _Mon cher frère,_ » ou « _Maman,_ ».

Il tria celles qu'il avait, de sacs en piles, avant de relever les mains vers l'étagère. A vrai dire, quand l'expéditeur avait inscrit son nom, Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain soulagement. Au moins ces lettres-ci seraient restituées au plus vite, sans avoir besoin de sortir du pays. Ce serait fastidieux sans doute, mais bien plus rapide que d'aller directement chercher les destinataires. Il déroula le premier parchemin qu'il vit et parcourut l'entête à la recherche d'un nom.

« _De Sirius, Montagnes,_ »

Son cœur s'arrêta instantanément de battre. Ses yeux, fixes, ne quittèrent pas cette ligne. Des secondes entières s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne sache que faire. « _De Sirius, Montagnes,_ », il ne voyait que ça. Ses yeux se mirent à le piquer de trop longtemps rester ouverts. Il avait la bouche sèche. Vif, son regard descendit d'une ligne, d'une seule, comme s'il était rouillé, bloqué.

« _A Remus, Bois._ »

Ses doigts se resserrèrent imperceptiblement sur la matière fragile. Quelque chose vint embuer son regard, et il ne sut pas de quoi ces larmes étaient faites. De peine, de joie… de déchirement.

« _Lumière de ma vie,_

 _Ta dernière lettre m'a tant peiné… tu es loin de moi et tu souffres de ce mal terrible, j'aimerais tant pouvoir te venir en aide ! Je me doute que ces herbes qui t'aident en ces nuits de troubles ne peuvent pas tout arranger, mais continue de les prendre je t'en prie. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si tu venais à te blesser pour de bon un soir de lune alors que je suis coincé ici._

 _Je prie pour que tu m'écrives encore longtemps, même si tes mots trahissent la peine de mon silence._

 _Je continue de t'aimer._

 _Sirius._ »

Remus tremblait maintenant. Il tremblait de tout son corps, immobile pourtant, debout entre ces caisses et ces planches au mur. Son visage restait sec, mais son regard était luisant de larmes. Il releva les yeux vers les parchemins entassés devant lui, vivement. Puis il se jeta presque sur eux, les déroula, les jeta, sans même les trier, en déroula d'autres, et d'autres, à la recherche d'autres parchemins de ce type ! Un paquet de lettres roulées s'étalèrent sur le sol, du même papier et aux mêmes rubans que celle qu'il avait lue. Remus, fébrile, en ramassa une.

« _Mon aimé,_ »

Trébuchant presque contre le mur, comme à bout de force, il se laissa glisser le long de la pierre. Il sut qu'on le vit, qu'on l'avait vu, mais on ne lui dit rien.

« _Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire. Pour tout te dire les choses ici sont étranges depuis que Jedusor est monté sur le trône. Il change loi sur loi, je me demande même s'il n'a pas rompu le commerce avec vous et les deux autres._

 _Je crois que je ferai mieux de venir te rejoindre avant que ça n'empire. Quand puis-je venir ? Tout de suite ? Réponds-moi vite._ »

Une première larme coula le long de sa joue. Les mâchoires serrées, une boule dans la gorge, il fixa longuement le message entre ses mains. Il sentait qu'on le regardait, avec compassion ou à la dérobée, mais il s'en fichait. Il se saisit d'une autre lettre, et ses mains tremblaient toujours. « _Je suis anéanti_ », lut-il. Sirius apprenait que ses lettres ne lui parvenaient pas. « _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement !_ ». Remus ferma les yeux, et plus de larmes coulèrent encore.

« _Je ne peux pas partir en laissant Harry seul dans ce château avec cet homme aux intentions encore incertaines_. », disait une lettre plus ancienne. « _Ici des gens disparaissent. Un garde qui avait le même éducateur que moi enfant, un garçon de cuisine plus âgé que nous…_ », disait une qui avait suivi. Combien de mots… combien d'envois… « _La nuit je rêve que je m'enfuis, et que je te rejoins._ » Ça lui vrillait le cœur, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les lire, de les lire toutes, toutes celles qu'il avait à portée de mains. Et combien d'autres sous la poussière de cet endroit… Son ventre se tordait, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. « _N'oublie jamais que je t'aime, je t'aime comme un fou !_ » Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. Tout autour de lui avait comme disparu. Il n'y avait plus que lui, et l'écriture de Sirius sur des pages jaunies.

« _Tu ne m'as pas écrit._ »

Son souffle se coupa. S'il avait su… dieux, s'il avait su… Ses yeux se fermèrent, ils le brûlaient tant ils étaient mouillés, tant ils étaient emplis de peine. De chagrin. De regrets. Toutes ces années… s'il n'avait pas douté de lui… s'il avait été plus inquiet, plus ravagé encore… s'il avait eu plus de courage… il aurait marché jusqu'à lui, il aurait cherché à comprendre. Il aurait… Merde. Il se força à déglutir, rouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça s'était passé. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour changer ça.

« _Je continuerai de t'aimer._ »

Remus eut comme un hoquet, un semblant de sourire malgré tout le reste, mais il ne restera pas plus d'un instant. Il souffla, laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur.

-Remus ?

Il sursauta, presque violemment, releva les yeux vivement. Sirius.

-Oh… heu- je…

Il s'essuya les yeux d'un geste vif, se releva, gauche. Maintenant il se sentait stupide. Lui avec son air misérable, pris dans son apitoiement, face à Sirius dans son costume de Régent, plus élégant que jamais. Il le vit baisser les yeux sur sa main, qui tenait toujours le parchemin à demi déroulé, et Remus détourna les yeux.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est une des miennes ? Demanda Sirius, incertain.

Remus hocha la tête, sans oser ouvrir la bouche, sans oser le regarder. Il se sentit sourire malgré tout, comme s'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, juste un peu, juste au coin des lèvres. _Je continuerai de t'aimer…_ et il l'avait fait. Il n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer. Comment Remus aurait pu rester de glace face à ces mots auxquels il avait cessé de croire, pendant si longtemps… Sirius essuya les larmes sous ses yeux du bout de ses doigts. Sa paume glissa sur sa joue et Remus ferma les yeux.

-Je suis désolé…

-Non, coupa Remus en ouvrant les yeux de nouveau. Non, ne le sois pas… ce n'est pas toi qui me rend triste. C'est tout ce temps… tout ce temps perdu.

Son sourire fut teinté de peine à n'en pas douter, mais Sirius y répondit avec douceur. Un instant, Remus crut voir une once de doute dans ses yeux, alors que ses doigts glissaient dans ses cheveux. Sirius se mordit un peu la lèvre inférieure et Remus voulut savoir – mais il n'eut pas même le temps de penser à lui demander ce qu'il y avait. Sirius recula d'un pas, lentement, presque hésitant.

-Sirius… ?

-Je… je voulais faire ça ce soir, après le couronnement d'Harry, mais…

Remus fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que… Et puis Sirius mit un genou à terre, et les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent. Il regarda autour de lui, nerveusement. Celles et ceux avec qui il avait travaillé ces dernières heures et qui l'avaient vu pleurer contre ce mur quelques instants auparavant – des larmes qu'il avait toujours sous les yeux – ils étaient toujours là. Et ils regardaient, certains même bouche bée. Il se sentit rougir, doucement.

-Tu es… tu es l'amour de ma vie, prononça Sirius – et on put entendre toute son émotion. On a été séparés seize longues, longues années… J'aimerais qu'on demeure côte à côte pour le restant de nos jours.

Il sortit de sa poche un écrin de la taille d'une petite pierre. A l'intérieur, un magnifique anneau d'argent. Remus entendit à peine les quelques exclamations étouffées autour d'eux, les murmures enthousiastes, il était… dieux, son cœur battait si vite ! Il en était bouché bée, alors que le sourire incertain de Sirius lui paraissait être la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie.

-Remus John Lupin, veux-tu être mon époux ?

Par tous les dieux. C'était ça, c'était maintenant. Il avait des fourmillements dans la poitrine, une boule de chaleur indescriptible au fond du ventre. Ce n'était pas possible, il était en train de rêver ! Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il ne pouvait plus parler. Tout le monde vit bien le début de sourire malgré la béatitude, et surtout cette étincelle au fond de ses yeux bruns. « _Il faut qu'il dise oui !_ », murmura une petite fille non loin d'eux. Remus ne l'entendit pas, mais son sourire s'agrandissait.

-Il faut… Hésita Sirius, plus nerveux que jamais. Il faut que tu dises quelque chose mon cœur…

-Oui ! S'exclama Remus alors. Oui, mille fois oui !

Le soupir de soulagement se Sirius se perdit dans la foule d'exclamations tout autour d'eux – il passa l'anneau à son annulaire et la main de Remus tremblait. Aussitôt fait il se saisit de la main du Régent et l'attira à lui d'un geste vif, le remettant sur ses pieds, et le prit dans ses bras avec force. Avec tendresse. Sirius referma ses bras dans son dos, et Remus soupira de joie.

Jamais plus il ne le lâcherait.

 **.**

Ron inspira longuement, les yeux fermés. Les paumes contre le petit muret de pierre, le visage levé vers le soleil. La brise de la mer caressait ses cheveux, il souriait avec douceur. Il se sentait… tellement bien. Il ouvrit les yeux, soupira de contentement. Quand il pensait qu'il allait passer sa vie sur cette terre… Il en respirait la joie. Enfin ! Il n'était pas venu jusqu'ici pour profiter de la brise et du soleil, alors il se dirigea d'un pas aussi vif que léger vers les petites marches couvertes de sable pour descendre sur la plage.

-Blaise !

Son fiancé, assis dans le sable près de l'eau, se retourna dans sa direction – son expression était si douce ! Il lui sourit et Ron sourit en retour, alors qu'il approchait, pieds nus, les lasses de ses chausses enroulées autour de ses doigts. Des quelques choses auxquelles ils n'avaient pas réussi à s'habituer, il y avait les chaussures.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais mon cœur ? S'amusa-t-il. Tout le monde est prêt à partir.

-Salut Ronald !

Ron haussa les sourcils. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire éclatant.

-Seamus !

Son ami de toujours dépassait des vaguelettes à quelques mètres, assis sur sa nageoire caudale dans le sable mouillé du rivage, juste avant que l'écume ne se forme sur la plage. Non loin de lui, Hermione. Il se laissa tomber sur le sable près de Blaise. Il était toujours agréablement surpris quand ils nageaient jusqu'ici ! Il n'était pas encore retourné sous l'eau, mais il le ferait sans doute bientôt, sa fratrie lui manquait. Et ses parents aussi un peu, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

-Il me racontait la fois où vous avez failli être mangés par un requin, lui sourit Blaise en lui volant un baiser.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant que pour Ron ne s'en indigne. « _Seamus !_ » Ce n'était vraiment pas une histoire à raconter à son fiancé ! Se faire surprendre par un requin dans une épave, c'était un peu idiot, surtout que de son expérience les requins n'étaient généralement pas du genre très intelligents.

-Et _je_ lui disais à quel point vous aviez été stupides, et irréfléchis…

Ron eut un sourire blasé, et Blaise éclata de rire. _Merci Hermione…_ Le pire peut-être, c'était qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison. Son blasement se transforma en indulgence, et il étira ses jambes devant lui, remua ses doigts de pieds, ferma les yeux et inspira longuement.

-C'est un nouveau _pantalon_ ? Demanda alors Seamus avec curiosité. Il est super cool !

-Non, s'amusa Blaise alors que Ron souriait près de lui. Ce n'est pas un pantalon, c'est une jupe. Il est plus à l'aise dedans.

« _Hoouuu !_ » – et l'exclamation de Seamus fut sincère. Ça semblait doux et léger et ça ondulait un peu au vent. Et puis c'était plutôt joli !

-Je croyais que c'était les dames qui portaient des jupes ? S'étonna Hermione en avançant un peu à l'aide de ses bras, intéressée.

-C'est tout à fait vrai, répondit Blaise en tournant les yeux vers Ron avec tendresse. Et d'ailleurs je ne pense pas que le monde soit encore près pour son sens particulier de la mode… mais ça viendra.

Ron sourit en retour. De nouveau, Blaise se pencha pour un baiser, et son fiancé de la mer se laissa faire avec plaisir. Lui, ça lui plaisait, et si Blaise ne trouvait pas ça bizarre alors il n'avait rien à demander de plus. En attendant, Winky avait mis un pantalon dans le carrosse qu'il pourrait enfiler en arrivant chez Harry, pour la cérémonie – même si c'était vraiment désagréable à porter.

-Eh, Ron, quand est-ce que tu reviens faire un tour dans la crique ? Interrompit Seamus avec une petite moue.

Il délaissa les lèvres de son amant et se retourna vers Seamus. Puis vers Hermione, avec ce petit sourire, et ce petit regard interrogateur… comme un secret. Elle voulut s'empêcher de sourire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, mais elle échoua. Elle connaissait la question. Et elle connaissait la réponse, aussi. Ron lui avait demandé de faire passer un message à ses parents, et il se trouvait justement qu'ils avaient répondu.

-Ils sont d'accord… Souffla-t-elle dans un sourire.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux. Il fixa Hermione, puis se retourna Ron pour le fixer à son tour. Puis Hermione, puis Ron.

-Quoi ? Qui ? Non ! Si ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, lui dire que c'était _trèèès_ exactement ce qu'il pensait. Et d'ailleurs, rien qu'à cette idée il était extatique ! Ses parents voulaient bien que Blaise descende sous la mer avec lui, pour rencontrer sa famille et voir l'endroit d'où il venait. Ron avait tellement hâte ! Blaise se jeta sur lui avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, ils roulèrent dans le sable et Ron éclata de rire. Quand il fut sur le dos et que Blaise passa une main dans ses cheveux, le regard si éberlué, et si tendre à la fois, il demanda avec douceur :

-Tu es content ?

-Si je suis- bien sûr que je suis content !

Il se pencha, vivement, et l'embrassa à nouveau. C'en était à un point que Seamus et Hermione détournèrent les yeux, et se regardèrent l'un l'autre, un peu blasés. Ron soupira de bonheur. Il aurait pu rester sur cette plage toute sa vie…

-Ron… Hésita Hermione alors. Tu n'avais pas parlé d'un départ imminent ?

Oh ! La cérémonie ! Le prince Harry allait être couronné roi et ils étaient invités, à plusieurs longues heures d'ici. En partant maintenant ils arriveraient le soir, juste pour dîner. Du moins, c'était le plan – ils étaient relativement peu nombreux à partir et ils avaient prévu de faire quelques portions à plus grande vitesse, pour ne pas avoir à prendre la route à l'aube. Mais tout de même, maintenant, il fallait y aller. Blaise sembla reprendre ses esprits lui aussi, il se leva prestement et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à en faire de même.

-C'est parti ! A bientôt Seamus, Hermione.

-La prochaine fois nous descendrons ! Renchérit Ron avec un clin d'œil en s'éloignant déjà.

Ses amis firent de grands signes d'au revoir jusqu'à ce qu'ils les jugent rendus trop loin, puis replongèrent vers le large. Blaise passa son bras autour des épaules de Ron, qui s'assura tout de même d'un coup d'œil qu'il avait toujours ses deux chaussures à bout de bras. Il en avait perdu une, une fois…

-Ils sont vraiment biens tes amis, soupira Blaise alors qu'ils arrivaient déjà aux marches qui remontaient vers la cour. Tu sais, j'ai hâte de rencontrer tes frères et sœur.

Il souriait et, pendant un instant, Ron sourit aussi. Et puis le concept de la rencontre, jusque-là lointain et idéal, fut peu à peu remplacé dans son esprit par la véritable nature de sa fratrie. Le grand Bill… la maligne Ginny… les… _jumeaux_ … Il grimaça, rien qu'un peu.

-Oui… crois-moi, ils ont hâte eux aussi.

 **.**

-Tu sais ce que j'aimerais ?

-Etre arrivé ?

Neville se retourna vers Théodore, sourire amusé aux lèvres. En voilà un qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'apprécier les voyages en carrosse, accompagné d'une ribambelle d'attelages. A la vue de son regard blasé, dirigé vers la fenêtre, il tenta de réprimer un petit rire – échoua. De toute évidence, Théo préférait les traversées à cheval seul.

-Non, rit-il. Je veux dire, pour mon anniversaire.

Théo se retourna immédiatement vers lui, soudain tout ouïe. La veille, Neville avait eu dix-huit ans. Il avait voulu préparer une grande fête pour l'occasion mais Neville avait décliné. Il avait pris comme excuse qu'ils allaient prendre la route juste le lendemain, mais Théo avait bien vu qu'il n'avait simplement pas eu envie d'être au centre de l'attention. Il se décala d'un mouvement habile, pour se rapprocher de son mari. Dieux ! Son mari.

-J'aimerais voir la mer.

-La mer ?

Neville hocha la tête, doucement, avec un petit sourire. Théo sentit son sourire s'agrandir. La mer ! Bien sûr qu'il l'emmènerait voir la mer ! Bêtement, il était soudain extatique à l'idée de pouvoir lui faire plaisir. Il fut pris d'un doute – plissa les yeux.

-Attends, dit-il. Tu n'as… jamais vu la mer ?

Neville se mordit un peu la lèvre inférieure, alors que son sourire s'agrandissait – il nia d'un mouvement de tête. Théo n'en revenait pas ! Et pourtant, en y réfléchissant, c'était logique. Le pays était en très grande partie dans les terres et personne chez lui aurait eu envie de l'emmener jusqu'aux plages de l'ouest. Doucement, il glissa sa main dans une des siennes, entrelaça leurs doigts.

-Nous irons, promit-il. Très vite. Il y a une petite maison sur la côte où nous pourrons passer autant de temps que tu le voudras.

Le sourire de Neville s'agrandit encore et Théo ne put détacher le regard de lui.

-Juste tous les deux, l'entendit-il souffler – un murmure qui fit papillonner le fond de son estomac.

-Oui… Répondit Théo alors. Juste toi et moi…

Il se pencha doucement, effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Il pouvait sentir son sourire tout contre lui… entendit un petit rire, comme indulgent.

-Je t'ai perdu, s'amusa Neville.

-Hm-hm…

Le baiser suivant fut moins léger, plus tendre encore, et Théo s'approcha imperceptiblement de lui, sa deuxième main contre son genou. Neville glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains, Théodore embrassa sa joue, sa mâchoire, le creux de son cou…

-Théo… on ralentit…

-Nooon, je pense pas…

Et pourtant, ils ralentissaient bien. Théodore soupira, releva les yeux, blasé. Neville eut un petit rire, embrassa chastement ses lèvres, tendre – et bientôt ils furent arrêtés.

-Debout les jeunes ! Retentit la voix étouffée du roi au dehors. Nous y sommes !

Aussitôt dit et retentirent les trompettes de la cour de leur hôte, Théo leva les yeux au ciel, Neville glissa sa main de ses cheveux à son cou. « _Je croyais que tu avais hâte d'être arrivé…_ » Théodore soupira, profondément. Eh oui… c'était la vie… La porte s'ouvrit près de lui et il descendit, mit pieds à terre et fit prestement le tour du carrosse par l'arrière, juste pour ouvrir la porte avant le valet de pied. Il proposa sa main à Neville, qui la prit avec plaisir pour s'aider à descendre à son tour.

-Merci, Monsieur Nott.

-De rien, Monsieur Nott…

Neville eut un petit rire, et Théo l'embrassa sur la joue. Ces dernières semaines, ces dernières merveilleuses semaines… elles n'étaient que le début d'un nouvel âge de paix et de douceur.

 **.**

Il faisait plus froid qu'il l'avait imaginé. C'était plus sombre, aussi. Le contraste devait être moins fort au cœur de l'hiver, mais en ce jour les torches aux murs faisaient pâle figure en comparaison du grand soleil de la saison chaude. Harry avançait, seul. A intervalles réguliers, il croisait un garde qui le saluait avec respect, d'un humble signe de tête. En d'autres circonstances sans doute aurait-il répondu, mais Harry était tendu. Il ne voulait pas que ça se voie, peut-être même ne voulait-il pas se l'admettre, mais il _était_ tendu. Nerveux. Au moins un peu.

Plus il s'enfonçait entre ces murs, et plus il faisait sombre. Les torches se raréfiaient, les gardes aussi. Jusqu'aux portes, massives, scellées par des loquets et veillées par deux autres hommes en armures. Il s'arrêta devant eux, on aurait pu entendre le souffle d'une mouche. D'un même mouvement ils se mirent au garde-à-vous, et Harry déglutit.

-Je n'en aurais pas pour très longtemps, parvint-il à dire – et sa voix ne trembla qu'à peine.

Ils firent reposer leurs lances contre le mur de pierre, et firent le nécessaire pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Elle coulissa, avec peine, dans un raclement désagréable du sol et un léger grincement de ses gonds. Derrière elle, un couloir plus sombre encore. L'un des deux hommes décrocha une torche du mur, et la lui donna. Harry regarda devant lui, une dernière once d'hésitation lui faisant un instant doucement échanger son poids d'une jambe à l'autre.

-On m'a… on m'a donné vos noms, dit-il au lieu d'avancer, sans quitter l'obscurité du regard. Si vos familles sont intéressées, elles auront la possibilité de s'installer aux premiers rangs, tout à l'heure.

Ces hommes travaillaient pour lui, étaient responsables de la sécurité entre ces murs, et pourtant ils ne pourraient assister à son couronnement prochain. Harry avait pensé que, peut-être, permettre à leurs enfants, épouses ou compagnons de s'asseoir avec les nobles serait une compensation. Il ne savait pas trop, il n'avait jamais assisté à un couronnement avant ça. Monsieur Black disait que c'était un événement, que les gens voudraient voir, venir en masse. Pour ces choses-là, Harry le croyait sur parole. Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers lui d'un seul geste et il ne put qu'imaginer leurs regards écarquillés.

-Oh ! M-merci, Votre Altesse !

-C'est très généreux de votre part, Sir !

Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry leur aurait assuré que c'était tout naturel, parce que ça l'était. Mais aujourd'hui… Il se mit à avancer dans le couloir sombre. Il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir le cran, mais il savait deux choses : il devait le faire, et il devait le faire seul. Il n'avait pas dit à Draco qu'il descendait. Il ne l'avait pas non plus dit à Monsieur Black. Il avait craint qu'ils l'en empêchent, ou pire encore, qu'ils veuillent venir avec lui.

Mais il avait été l'esclave de cet homme, et aujourd'hui il voulait lui faire face.

La porte ne se referma pas derrière lui, par principe de sécurité, pour que les gardes puissent entendre si jamais quelque chose se produisait à l'intérieur. Harry s'arrêta devant les barreaux de la cellule, à quelques pas, et déposa sa torche dans un anneau sur le mur prévu à cet effet. La lumière de la flamme suffit à éclairer, même peu, l'espace prisonnier. Tom Jedusor ne semblait plus être que l'ombre de lui-même.

-Harry !

La surprise dans sa voix vieillie se mélangea à une once d'amusement qui fit frémir Harry, rien qu'un instant. Il se répéta qu'il était enfermé, et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal… mais recula tout de même d'un pas quand l'homme se leva et avança, lentement, vers la grille. Les chaînes qu'il avait aux chevilles trainèrent derrière lui dans un concert de cliquetis. Harry avait le cœur battant. Jedusor avait la peau presque verte aujourd'hui, ses yeux étaient jaunis comme d'avoir usé de toxines toute sa vie, de terribles rides creusaient son visage et son crâne chauve.

-Ils m'avaient dit que tu avais survécu, sembla-t-il s'étonner en s'avançant autant que lui permirent ses entraves, mais je pensais qu'ils me mentaient pour se sentir moins pitoyables…

La magie noire qui l'avait gardé si longtemps jeune et en bonne santé avait laissé son corps faible et meurtri en le quittant. Harry prit sur lui pour le regarder, déglutit avec peine. C'était lui qui était pitoyable aujourd'hui, et personne d'autre. Il n'y avait qu'à le voir, ainsi déchu. Pourtant, Harry n'eut pas encore le courage d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Je dois bien l'avouer, continua son bourreau comme avec légèreté, je suis surpris de ne pas encore être mort. Je croyais que j'aurais le droit à un procès ?

Harry serra les dents. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur battait si vite… c'était si misérable. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il avait… il avait encore peur de lui. Il avait pensé… il avait tellement pensé qu'il saurait lui faire face, ici, enfermé… Il inspira, longuement, sans bruit, et se força à ne pas détourner les yeux – mais dieux qu'il en avait envie.

-En tout cas, c'est ce que m'ont dit les rois miniatures ce jour-là… Marmonna Jedusor en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il faisait exprès. Il le provoquait, était irrespectueux devant lui, de ses serviteurs plus tôt puis de ses amis à l'instant. Il le dénigrait en tant que prince, en tant que futur roi. En tant que personne. Harry aurait dû savoir qu'il serait comme ça avec lui, mais il avait pensé qu'ici, dans ces cachots… peut-être… Jedusor soupira.

-Alors, fit-il. Que me vaut l'honneur ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler comme ça. Comme il le faisait. Ce soupir, et ces insinuations sur la valeur de son entourage. Il avait peur de lui, d'accord, il l'admettait. Mais c'était lui qui était enfermé ici, sans soleil, sans visiteurs. Il faisait le malin devant lui, mais quand il n'était pas là Jedusor n'avait que lui-même. Et ce ne devait pas être une compagnie très agréable. Il avait voué sa vie à la magie noie, et aujourd'hui il n'avait plus rien.

-Vous êtes en prison, dit-il avec force – plus de force qu'il n'aurait cru. Je voulais vous y voir, derrière ces barreaux.

Sa voix tremblait, mais à peine. Peut-être même que Jedusor n'eut aucun moyen de l'entendre. Et quand bien même, il s'en fichait. Qu'il les entende, ses tremblements. Il avait été défait par des hommes comme Harry, aussi faibles qu'il les avait pensés.

-Vous pensez peut-être que vous les quitterez un jour, et c'est vrai.

Plus il parlait, et plus il semblait assuré – même si son cœur battait la chamade et qu'il ne s'était jamais senti si fébrile. Il serra les poings, le fixa droit dans les yeux et fit fi des tremblements de ses jambes.

-D'ici quelques jours vous serez amené devant un tribunal de mes sujets et tous vos crimes leur seront présentés.

Sa haute trahison, le traitement infâme infligé à lui-même, l'héritier, sa tentative d'assassinat sur sa personne, sa conspiration contre l'actuel régent et plus fidèle serviteur de la famille Potter depuis toujours. Sa pauvre régence ne pourrait pas être traitée de crime, mais ses sujets juges et jurés devraient être rappelés au traitement du pays et de ses citoyens. Il prit une légère inspiration, pour garder son courage.

-Les Fées du Pays des Bois auront terminé leur ouvrage et vous serez envoyé dans une prison sur mesure dont jamais vous ne sortirez.

C'était un projet très complexe sur lequel ils s'étaient plongés dès qu'ils s'étaient remis de leur nuit mouvementée. A savoir le surlendemain, après une longue nuit réparatrice. Juste de l'air, de quoi lui amener de l'eau et de la nourriture, Harry n'avait pas l'intention de l'affamée ou de le torturer. Il voulait simplement qu'il n'ait plus jamais l'occasion de faire de mal à personne.

-Vous ne serez pas exécuté, et vous ne serez pas exilé, dit-il. Vous mourrez de vieillesse, seul, dans une boîte.

Il eut l'occasion de voir Jedusor se raidir, mais se fut tout. Pas de réponse intelligente, pas de réplique pensée. Rien du tout. Parce que c'était là la vérité : Jedusor n'avait plus rien, ni pouvoir politique, ni pouvoir magique, ni pouvoir sur lui. Et Harry, lui, était libre. Il baissa les yeux, et malgré sa nervosité il sentit le coin de ses lèvres se soulever en sourire. Ce n'était pas de la joie, ce n'était rien de purement positif. C'était la réalisation de cette vérité, que peu importait ce qu'il ressentait, ça ne pourrait qu'aller mieux pour lui. Alors que Jedusor, lui, finirait sa vie dans une prison solitaire. Il releva les yeux vers la torche au mur, leva le bras et la récupéra. Puis il tourna les talons. Il put entendre des frottements de chaînes dans son dos, comme si Jedusor se mettait à piétiner un instant, avant qu'il ne l'entende lancer pour lui :

-J'ai tué votre père !

Silence. Harry se figea. Il aurait pu se retourner, mais n'en fit rien. Ses yeux était fixés sur la sortie là-bas en face de lui. Il sentit une vague de froideur monter de ses jambes et lui prendre toute la poitrine. La voix de Jedusor reprit et elle était sournoise, elle était sifflante, elle était cruelle. Mais surtout, elle était désespérée. Harry ferma les yeux.

-J'ai tué leur roi, continuait-t-il. N'oubliez pas de le leur dire, à vos jurés… Assassiné par son conseillé le plus proche, empoisonné, emporté par une _terrible_ agonie…

Les dents serrées, il voulut se retourner de nouveau, mais se retint de toute son âme. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait qu'Harry perde le contrôle, il voulait qu'il le tue, maintenant ou sur la place publique. Il ne voulait pas passer le restant de son existence enfermé loin de tous et de tout. Harry rouvrit les yeux et, bien qu'il avait cette boule dans la gorge, et se sentait plus que jamais déterminé. Parce que même s'il disait vrai, même s'il l'avait tué… Harry ravala cette boule dans sa gorge et maîtrisa sa voix au possible.

-En ce qui me concerne, mon père est mort d'amour.

Et il se remit en marche vers la sortie. « _Attends !_ » Il dépassa les portes et rendit la torche au garde qui lui avait confiée. « _Reviens !_ » Il leur fit un signe de tête et ils refermèrent la lourde porte, qui se verrouilla dans un déferlement de cliquetis sonores. Harry ferma les yeux, et inspira longuement. Il avait les yeux humides et le cœur lourd.

-Tout va bien, Sir ?

Il rouvrit les yeux, un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Il n'aurait pu expliquer pour quelle raison, mais il était traversé d'un soulagement immense. Plus grand encore de ce qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer.

-Oui, dit-il doucement. Tout est pour le mieux.

Et tout serait pour le mieux, à partir de maintenant. Tout ne pouvait que l'être. Tant qu'on était en vie, on ne pouvait que se remettre de son passé et Harry, alors qu'il remontait vers le rez-de-chaussée, se sentait on ne pouvait plus vivant. Il retrouva avec plaisir la lumière du soleil des étages supérieurs, et s'arrêta devant une grande fenêtre. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, malgré le début du soir. Bientôt, un officiel déposerait une couronne sur sa tête et un tout nouvel avenir se déploierait devant lui. En toute liberté. Lui. Et Draco.

-Harry ! Je t'ai cherché partout.

Il se retourna dans le couloir juste à temps pour voir Draco marcher vers lui, d'un pas vif, sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire éclatant naquit aux lèvres d'Harry. _Draco !_ Il n'avait aucune idée qu'il était déjà arrivé ! Il l'accueillit à bras ouverts, littéralement, les referma avec force dans son dos.

-Draco ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Un peu moins d'une heure.

Il se recula juste assez pour le regarder, et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

-Ta lettre disait que tu m'attendrais de pied ferme… S'amusa-t-il.

Harry en rougit presque, et même si sa voix semblait moqueuse. « _Oui, j'ai… je suis allé…_ » Il ne finit pas même sa phrase. Ses yeux étaient trop tendres, et son sourire trop doux. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, et soupira de bien-être.

-Allons-y, souffla-t-il. Nous sommes attendus.

-Toi, Harry, sourit Draco en retour. Tu es attendu. C'est ton jour, et il sera glorieux.

Une vague de chaleur profonde le prit tout entier. Il sourit, glissa sa main dans celle de celui qui serait bientôt son mari et qui, il l'espérait de tout son cœur, s'assiérait un jour sur le trône à ses côtés. Il serra doucement ses doigts dans les siens. Il ne répondit rien, mais était reconnaissant de tout son cœur et il sut que Draco le vit. Il lisait en lui, comme personne auparavant. Il ferait tout pour être aussi juste, aussi bon que possible. Et quand ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône, que Draco alla s'asseoir près de ses parents au premier rang, à côté de Blaise, de Théo, de Ron et de Neville. Justes derrière eux, une ribambelle d'invités plus petits que tous les autres – Luna, dans un sourire resplendissant, lui fit un petit signe de la main. Harry ne put que se sentir le plus confiant des hommes.

-Votre Majesté.

Il monta sur le surélevèrent et fit face à Monsieur Black, son régent, et son ami. Il tenait, sur ses paumes face au ciel, la couronne qui avait un jour appartenu à son père. Harry la regarda et elle brillait sous la lumière de ce jour nouveau. Il releva les yeux vers ceux de son régent et sourit avec reconnaissance. Alors ce serait lui. Ce serait lui qui le couronnerait. Il n'aurait jamais pu espérer mieux. Sirius lui adressa un mouvement de tête, et Harry posa un genou à terre, le cœur battant. Le silence était si présent qu'il en était palpable.

-Harry James Potter, fils de feux le roi James Potter et la reine Lily Potter. En ce jour et avec la plus grande estime, j'ai l'honneur de vous remettre l'héritage légué par vos parents et, par le geste de couronnement, de vous rendre le trône revenant à votre famille.

Il s'avança d'un pas, et déposa la couronne sur ses cheveux bruns. Harry ferma les yeux. Il sentit le poids, et la matière, et son cœur se souleva de ce _quelque chose_ qui le traversa tout entier. Il se releva, avec toute la maîtrise dont il fut capable. Sirius Black souriait, et même si ses yeux semblaient humides de larmes, Harry sut que c'était de la joie. Il inspira longuement, se retourna vers la foule. Il les regarda, tous.

-Je promets que mon règne sera aussi juste que celui de mon père et de ma mère avant moi. Je promets de traiter mon pays et mes sujets avec bonté. Je promets de me consacrer tout entier au bien-être de ces terres.

Il plaqua ses bras contre ses jambes et, bien que l'on n'aurait jamais demandé à un roi de se comporter ainsi, il s'inclina devant ses sujets avec la plus grande des humilités. Sirius se retourna à son tour et leva les bras au ciel, comme une victoire.

 _-Vive le roi !_ Lança-t-il

-VIVE LE ROI ! Reprit la salle toute entière. VIVE LE ROI !

Harry se redressa, et ses yeux glissèrent sur la foule. Il était empli d'émotion. Son regard s'abaissa sur ses amis aux premiers rangs. Blaise s'était levé, Théodore applaudissait les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Ron et Neville donnaient de la voix. Draco… Draco le regardait avec le plus beau des émerveillements.

Harry leva les bras à son tour, et la foule fut plus bruyante encore, scanda et scanda sous le haut plafond.

C'était sa nouvelle vie, et elle commençait aujourd'hui.

 **Fin**

* * *

...c'est terminééééé...

 **Alors ? Alors-alors-alors ? Verdict ?** J'ai teeeeeellement envie de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic dans son ensemble ! Et aussi de cette fin ! En particulier ! Ce n'était peut-être pas nécessaire de faire pleurer Remus au début du tout dernier chapitre de l'histoire, mais je voulais tellement que ces lettres soient retrouvées... seize ans les gars, seize ans... c'est ultra long... pauvres eux...

BREF ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :D

Je sais que certains d'entre vous attendaient des mariages, mais soyons honnêtes. Tous ces gens sont très jeunes. xD ( _En fait, il n'y a que Théo qui est majeur tout du long ! Neville n'en est pas loin, et d'ailleurs ils se marient et on le voit pas... mea culpaaaa..._ ) Sinon quand même, que des bonnes choses ! Sirius et Remus vont se marier. Blaise va rencontrer la fratrie de Ron ( _il-ne-le-sait-pas-encore-mais-il-n'est-tellement-pas-prêt-pour-ça_ ). Et Harry tire un trait définitif sur son passé ! Yay !

RE-BREF ! **En tout cas moi j'attends vos avis, je veux tout savoir. :)** D'ailleurs si des anonymes veulent laisser un petit mot, sachez que sur mon profil il y a un lien pour trouver là où je vous réponds ! (Sous une semaine généralement !)

En attendant, c'est fini pour nous ! Je ne vous dis pas à la semaine prochaine, mais à la prochaine fois ! Le 14 février, si tout se passe bien... ;)

 _ **Encore un gros merci à vous tous !**_

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


End file.
